The Night Ranger Saga
by Cynthia and Emerald J
Summary: When Adam and Billy meet a werewolf and a vampire, it's the dawn of the Night Rangers.
1. Snow Drift

**Author's Note and Disclaimer**

  
  
Welcome to our Night Ranger series. If you're new, please be advised that this series was written many years ago and is in no way representative of our current style of writing. (In other words, we've gotten better at writing, at least we think we have.) You should also know that it features original characters pretty heavily, but the regular canonical ones are there as well. The Night Ranger storyline itself is complete with forty-four chapters.. If you should choose to read, please enjoy. 

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the characters in here who were ever, in any way, represented on **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers** or any of it's subsequent incarnations. We make no money off of this and wouldn't take it if it were offered.

Cynthia & Emerald J  
  


* * *

  
  


Adam quickly deposited his bags into their room's closet. A whole three days away from school. "Man, a whole weekend away from Angel Grove, school, and everything!" 

"We need this vacation. I just wish the others could've come though." Billy put his bags next to Adam's, and headed towards the window. The snow covered the ski resort, everything looked perfect. 

"Rocky and Tommy have that competition tomorrow, and you know how Kim and Aisha get if you interrupt them while there is a sale going on at the mall!" 

"Yeah, I know. No one better get in their way during a sale." 

"What do you say we forget unpacking for now, and go hit the slopes?" 

"Yeah, this is going to be a great weekend!" Adam and Billy both grabbed their skies and headed for fun in the snow. *** 

Elissa Jones stood on top of the slopes, binoculars to her face, looking for someone. "Oooh, yes, we have a winner!" 

"Your drooling!" Evanthe Foster stood behind her friend. The secrets the two of them shared were incredible. 

"Blame me?" She pointed straight towards Adam. 

"Not bad, but the other one…" Her voice trailed off as her jaw almost literally landed on the ground. 

"What?" Evanthe showed her friend the other guy. "Ah! You saw dinner!" 

"That would come later!" 

"Your almost as bad as I am, almost!" Elissa patted her older friend on the shoulder. 

She stared at Billy, wanting him for her own. "Wonder if they need ski lessons?" 

"Who cares! Let's just ask them if they want to ski with us!" 

"All right!" She followed her friend down the hill to where to two younger men sat. 

Elissa ran over to Adam. "Hi!" She smiled. _He's better looking in real life then through those binoculars._ 

"Hi." 

"Care for some company?" 

"Um…actually, my friend and I were just about to go skiing." She was beautiful, but couldn't figure out why she had chosen to talk to him of all people. 

Evanthe finally reached Elissa, having been stopped by a couple of her students. "Hello!" 

Billy smiled at her. She looked so familiar to him, like someone he had met before, but couldn't place where. _Who is this beautiful creature?_ Billy was shocked at her next question. 

"I'm Evanthe, and you are?" 

_How did she?_ "I'm Billy Cranston, and this is Adam Park." He pointed to his friend, who was staring deeply into the other girls hazel eyes. "Who is your friend?" 

"This is Elissa Jones." Elissa never took her eyes off Adam as she waved to Billy. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Would you two care to go skiing with us?" Adam didn't want to be far from her. 

"Love to!" She moved a little closer to Adam, testing just how far she could get with him. 

"Let's go. I know the best slopes here!" 

The two Rangers walked off with their two new friends, enjoying a couple hours of skiing. *** 

The four of them sat at one of the many outdoor tables, talking. Elissa and Adam seemed to be off in their own little world together. "You are good." 

"Thanks, so are you." 

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me tonight? For some dinner," Her eyes lowered on Adam's body, who was sitting right next to her. "…and whatever." 

"That sounds…nice." The nervousness crept into his voice. _She wasn't looking where I think she was looking. Was she?_ 

Evanthe looked towards Billy, and smiled. "Guess that leaves you and me on our own." 

"I guess, would you care to join me for dinner?" 

For some reason, that Billy could not fathom, his question caused Elissa to start giggling uncontrollably. Evanthe just raised an eyebrow, and quickly answered Billy before laughing herself. "I'd love to." 

Adam looked curiously to the girl on his right. "What's so funny?" 

"Private joke," Evanthe answered for Elissa. 

"Very private!" 

Adam glanced over to Billy, looking a little more confused then usual. He had only known Elissa for a couple of hours, but could see spending the rest of his life with her. 

Elissa glanced quickly at her watch. "Shoot, I need to get going. Adam, we live in that Cabin over there. Would you stop by around 7? I'll have dinner ready." She pointed to a building off in the distance. 

"I'll be there!" 

Billy and Evanthe quickly agreed to meet at the same time for their date, and the four headed off in their own separate ways. *** 

Adam walked next to Billy, fidgeting with his jacket every couple of seconds. _What did I get myself into?_ He liked her from the moment he saw her, but he wasn't sure he was ready for what she had planned. He knew that it was evident to Billy just how much he liked her, after all, she was all he talked about since they left them that afternoon. 

"Something wrong?" 

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I like Elissa, but…" Adam looked at Billy, looking for what he wanted to say. 

"Elissa's a beautiful girl, she likes you too. I can tell." 

"It's how much she likes me that's making me nervous" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Was I the only one who noticed where she was looking when she asked me out?" 

Billy turned away from his friend, face bright red. "No, I wasn't looking at you two at the moment." 

"Yeah." Adam fell quickly to the ground as the earth started shaking. "What the heck?" 

Billy stopped a few feet away from Adam, turning he saw what caused the earthquake. "AVALANCHE!!!" 

Adam's eyes grew larger, swearing as the snow buried him and Billy. *** 

Elissa watched her friend get ready for her date. She knew Evanthe was cutting it close. Elissa looked out the window in time to see the avalanche. "Great! EVANTHE!" 

"What is it?" Evanthe poked her head into the living room. 

"Avalanche." Looking at the clock next to door way, the panic struck in her. "ADAM!" She yelled and ran right out the door. Evanthe followed her friend closely, but stopped when she saw Billy's hand coming out of the snow. She quickly dug the young man out of the snow. 

"Adam…where is he?" 

"Elissa is digging him out." She watched as her friend started pulling the unconscious teen out of the snow drift. "He'll be okay. We need to get you both to some heat." *** 

Elissa watched as the color returned to Adam's face; gently removing one blanket, replacing it with a warmer one. Watching, she noticed his eyes flickering, and Evanthe moving Billy a little closer to the fireplace. 

"We need to put you into some warm dry clothes." Both of the young teens clothes were in the dryer. Adam was clad in his birthday suit underneath the blanket, while Billy was wrapped up in a far-too-short housecoat. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Elissa could clearly tell Evanthe was very interested in him and for more reasons than one. 

Elissa looked at the two, and simply stated, "I think there are some in that old trunk I bought last week. They might do till their clothes are done." 

Evanthe quickly nodded and kneeled next to her friend, whispering into her ear. "I need to feed, and…" She didn't have to finish her sentence when Elissa quickly broke in. 

"Take him to the attic, I'll stay here with Adam," she knew Evanthe's need couldn't be put off. Missing a meal meant more than going hungry for her. 

"I hope he's not revolted. I really like him, as more then just a midnight snack." _It's. .. well. ..I wonder if after all this time, I could really be in love? Who knows?_ 

She couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Billy, do you think you could help Evanthe with that trunk? It's really too heavy for one person, and I don't want to leave Adam till he wakes up fully." If he only knew. .. 

"I'd love to." He was up in a flash, a housecoat that had belonged to the former third owner fit him snugly around his body, almost too small in some areas, a fact which seemed to please Evanthe a great deal. Elissa watched as the two went up the main staircase. *** 

Billy followed Evanthe up into the attic, the antiques surrounded him were beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at her when she turned to him from her spot near the trunk. 

"Billy." 

"Yes?" 

She looked into his blue eyes, she could scarcely bring herself to tell him the truth. "You know we're probably trapped here in the cabin for a while." The snow was still falling outside, bringing an unexpected snowstorm their way. 

"I know." 

"Billy, I have no food here, no sustenance, except..." Her voice trailed off at the look in his eyes. 

"Except what?" 

She quickly looked out the window at the new fallen snow, then to him. "Except you." 

"Me?" The fear was evident in his voice. _This is just great! I am trapped in a cabin with a homicidal lunatic!_ 

_I have to tell him the truth about me._ "I...I'm a vampire, Billy." 

Billy couldn't help but be more then a bit scared, but mostly shocked at what she just told him. "You...your a vampire?" 

"I have to drink human blood every day. I don't kill those I feed from, but I have to drink." 

"And you want to drink mine?" 

"Not want to…have to. If I don't, you don't want to know what will happen." 

He couldn't stand seeing this beautiful creature hurting in any way. "Okay, I'll let you drink mine. If you answer one question." He had to know this one little thing. 

"And what's that?" 

"Was that the only reason you wanted to have dinner with me?" 

Evanthe laughed as she shook her head. "No, I was planning to go out for my...meal, before you got here. The avalanche changed things, though." 

"Then let's get this over with. Can't keep my date hungry, can I?" 

She smiled as she came over to him. "This won't hurt." 

"I hope not." 

Evanthe wrapped his arm around, her face nearing his neck. He felt her fangs enter his veins and he had to admit that it actually felt very nice! *** 

Elissa sat humming as Adam started to wake up. She found it very hard not to make a move on him while he was only wearing blankets. The moan emitted from Adam, as his eyes flickered open and his hands reached for his head, could be heard throughout the cabin. 

"Hello Handsome." 

Adam sat up, noticing the draft he looked under the blanket and turned a deep shade of red. "Umm...where are my clothes?" 

"In the drier." _Oh, how I want him. I hope he wants me the same way._ 

"Oh." He looked quickly around the room and noticed that they were the only two. "So, what happened? Where's Billy?" 

"You and Billy were caught in an avalanche. Billy's sorta helping Evanthe with something in the attic. Which leaves the two of us alone, for quite some time." 

Adam smiled at her. "Yeah, I can see that." 

"What do you want to do?" 

"What are our options?" 

"Eat or have fun." 

"Fun?!" Adam squeaked, and was a little worried at the way she had said that word. 

"Seeing how we are going to be stuck here for awhile..." 

"And if Evanthe & Billy interrupt the fun?" 

"They won't. Their going to be up in the attic for some time." Elissa got up and left the room. 

"Elissa?" _She was so on to me a second ago. Did I do or say something to upset her?_ 

Elissa came back into the room, quieting Adam's fears, and carrying tray of food. "Thought you might be hungry." 

"Yeah, I am." 

She fed him a grape, but quickly grabbed her head. "Not now!" 

"Elissa?" He reached over to her, only to have her back away. 

"Adam...get away from me...for your own saftey...get out of here!" Her screaming brought Evanthe running down the stairs. 

"What's going on?" 

"GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Evanthe saw Adam going towards Elissa. "No ADAM!! Come over here! Elissa, you've got to get out of the house!" 

Elissa was trembling as she ran out of the house, screaming incoherently. 

"Adam, come on, you'll be safe in the attic." 

"What is going ON?" 

"Just come on up, I'll explain everything there." 

Adam followed her up as they both hear a wolf's howl. "We should've remembered it was tonight." 

Adam looked around and saw one very dazed Billy sitting against a trunk. "What was tonight?" 

"The night of the full moon." 

"What is going on? What does a full moon have to do with why happened to Elissa?" 

"Elissa is a werewolf, that's what's going on." 

He couldn't hide his shock. "What?" 

"I said she's a werewolf." 

"Exactly how bad does she get on full moons?" 

"She's a wolf now and she'll stay one until sunrise." 

"What's wrong with him?" 

"He'll be all right." She smiled as she remembered how much he had enjoyed her doing that, how his hands had started to roam all over her while she drank. _Pity I had to stop him. We could have had a lot of fun!_ She noticed how he sighed every time he heard Elissa's howl, and how tired he looked. "She'll come back at sunrise, and she'll be all right." 

"I hope so." 

"I know so. I've been through this before, many times." 

"I guess you would." He suddenly found himself staring at her. "How long have you known Elissa?" 

"Not long, by our standards, only a century or so." 

"A century? What exactly are you?" 

Evanthe looked him dead in the eyes. No lies would be told in this house. "I'm a vampire." 

He couldn't believe his ears. First the most beautiful woman he ever met was a werewolf, now he finds out that her best friend and room mate was a vampire! "This night has gone from strange, to the bizarre." 

"I've been a vampire for over 600 years, I'm used to it." 

Adam slowly and carefully walked over to window, looking for some sign of Elissa. "For someone I just met today…" He whispered the next part ever so softly. "I fell in love immediately." 

Evanthe laughed silently to herself, she knew she could hear him as clearly as if he were standing next to her. "So did she." 

Adam smiled, then looked at Evanthe. "Um...question?" 

"Yes?" 

He quickly looked down at what he was wearing. "You got something a little warmer then this blanket?" 

Evanthe walked over to the trunk Billy was leaning on and pulled out some clothes, throwing them to him, she noticed his questioning look at his friend. "Oh, Billy's like that because I had to drink a little of his blood." 

Adam thanked her for the outfit she selected and went behind an old screen and changed. 

"He'll recover soon, though." She watched as Adam came out wearing the jeans and a sweater that amazingly fit like a tight glove. She couldn't help but lick her lips. "You know, if Elissa didn't already have a paw on you. You look good enough to drink." 

Adam blushed, his cheeks turning the deepest of reds, as he watched Evanthe walk to the window. 

"I hope we can get out of here soon." 

"So do I." He agreed as the yawn spilled from his mouth. "Do we have to stay up in the attic all night?" 

"Not now that she's gone. She won't come back indoors until she's human again." 

He glanced up at the Grandfather clock in the corner. "Four more hours till sunrise." 

"We'd better get some sleep then." 

Adam helped get Billy downstairs and onto the couch Adam had just vacated. Evanthe showed Adam to Elissa's room. 

"Oh, and before you ask, no I don't sleep in a coffin." 

"You know, I wasn't even thinking about that. I kinda figured you didn't when you were out in the sunlight today." *** 

Evanthe watched out the window, worried at the still falling snow. Her eyes widen as Elissa staggered up to the porch and fell down. Running out in the thin tee and shorts, she brought her in and laid her down on the couch. 

"This is the worst it's ever been." 

"You'll be all right. " 

"Adam?" Her thoughts were a jumble. This hadn't happened in a long time. 

"He's all right. I told him everything." 

"Where is he?" 

Evanthe gestured Adam to come closer. He moved over to the side of the couch and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Hey, Elissa." 

"Adam, you look well." Was the last thing she said as she passed out cold. 

"She'll be fine once she sleeps some." She watched as Elissa turned over and silently called for Adam. 

"I'm here, Elissa." He stayed next to her as she fell into a deep sleep. *** 

Zedd spied on the two recovering Rangers. His thoughts turned to evil plans he could hatch with them. 

"What're you looking at, Zeddy?" 

"The two snowed in Rangers...and their special friends" 

Rita, who obviously hadn't been paying attention, looked at her husband questioningly. "What's so special about them?" 

"One's a Vampire and one's a werewolf!" 

"Ohhhhh!!!!! That sounds fascinating!!!!" 

Rita took the opportunity to look down through her Repulsascope to watch Elissa and Adam talking together. "No! They're a GOOD vampire & werewolf!!!" 

"Not if I can help it!" 

"That's what I love about you, Zedd, you've got such a wickedly twisted mind! What are you going to do?" 

"We capture the two Rangers, and DEMAND the two girls surrender!" 

"What a wonderful plan!" Her laugh echoed through the Throne Room, almost shaking the walls. 

"RITO!" 

Rito entered the room, holding the smallest little rat in his big clumsy hands. "Yeah, what is it Ed?" 

Zedd growled at Rito, but decided not to correct him this time. "I want you to take a squadron of Tengas down to Earth and kidnap the Black and Blue Rangers...take them to this cave and hold them there." Zedd showed Rito the cave, praying his bumbling brother-in-law got something right for a change. 

"Whaddya want me to do that for?" 

"I want their friends, but for this spell to work they must come to me willingly." 

"Okay, I'm on the way!" Rito gathered up the Tengas and headed out towards Earth. *** 

Elissa held Adam close to her. She was thankful he let her, and that it had finally stopped snowing. "I am sorry for last night." 

"Hey, you couldn't help yourself. You are what you are." 

The memories of the man who made her into a werewolf flooded into her head. _This isn't the time or place to think, or talk about him._ "I wasn't always like this." 

"How did it happen?" 

"I got bit by a werewolf." _While having sex in the barn with my fiancé!_ 

"How old are you, anyway? Though I must say, you don't look a day over 17." 

"117, I was 17 when I was turned into a werewolf. I met Evanthe about the time that it happened. She helped me through what I had done." 

Adam shivered a bit at the thought that his best friend was inside the cabin with a 600 and some odd year old Vampire. Much less him being with a 117 year old werewolf. "She does not look 600 years old!" 

"That she doesn't." Elissa wanted him since the first moment she saw him, she looked at the perfect spot and starts to take the opportunity to caress his neck ever so gently. 

An electric charge ran down his back and he stood there smiling while she tended to his neck, hoping for her to do more then just that. "Just what HAVE you learned in 117 years?" 

"A lot, and this is what I wanted to do to you last night." She said as her mouth moved down the back of his neck and her tongue traced the neckline of the sweater he wore. 

Adam let out the softest of moans. She knew right were to hit him. "Now you can." 

"And now, you're coming with me!" Rito Revolto appeared in the snow in front of the cabin. The Tengas stood behind him ready to attack them if need be. 

"What the heck? Evanthe! Get out here...it's your ex-boyfriend!" She said all to jokingly. 

Evanthe came out, laughing at Elissa's little joke, not looking upset in the least. 

"Man this is not good." Adam looked over to Billy as the two came out, his eyes widened when he saw Evanthe in only a bikini top and jeans. 

"Ewwww. No, Elissa, my ex smells better than this!" 

"I don't think he would anymore, he's been dead for almost 90 years." 

"They all die sooner or later. Now you, bone guy. .what're you doing on our property?" 

"I came for those two!" Pointing to Adam and Billy, who were getting ready to fight the Tengas. 

"Well, you can't have them! They're ours!" Evanthe and Elissa quickly joined their new friends in the snow, reading for the attack. 

"Sorry little girl, but their coming with us! TENGAS! ATTACK!" 

The Tengas quickly aimed their attack at the two guys, but fought the Vampire and Werewolf off of them. Evanthe headed straight for Rito. "LITTLE GIRL!??! I'm 645 years old!" 

"So, I'm 2000!" Rito shrugged and deflected Evanthe's attack with ease. 

"How much of that have you spent dead?" 

Elissa jumped back towards the porch and snapping one of the Tengas necks in the process. "Probably 1500 years!" 

Evanthe couldn't help but laugh at her friends remarks and charged at Rito with all her might. "Probably so!" 

Adam and Billy spent most of their time and energy on the attack rather then the usual "making fun of the bad guys" routine. Both being a little weak from the previous night were taken prisoner with very little effort. 

"BILLY!" 

Elissa watched as Adam was taken away, snapping yet another Tengas neck, she did her best to reach him. "ADAM!!! NO!!!" 

Evanthe glared at Rito, doing her best to kick him where the sun didn't shine. "LET THEM GO!" 

"I don't think so toots!" Tossing a little black cube towards Evanthe, he and the two Rangers evaporated into the mid-afternoon sun. 

Evanthe caught it with very little effort. "What's this?" The two friends handled the small black cube. A revolting image of a skinless man become visible before them. "What the hell?" 

"Evanthe Foster and Elissa Jones, listen carefully. You have five hours to save your friends, and all you have to do is serve me. Meet us at the Olderon Cave." 

"Olderon Cave?" Elissa couldn't believe what idiots these people were. 

"Elissa, we can't do it" 

Elissa removed her hand from the cube, no longer being able to stand the sight of him. She was thankful that his image had dissolved before she informed Evanthe, "I know that cave like the back of my paw." 

"Good, then we can get in there & get them out." 

"One of us will have to distract them." 

"Which one of us?" She eyed her friend curiously, wondering what she had planned. 

"You'll have to. I can sneak in and get them out." She glanced over to Evanthe who simply nodded in agreement. "Let's get them out of there." 

"Let's show this guy that tangling with two creatures of the night just isn't smart!" They set out on the road to the cave. Evanthe knew how worried Elissa was about Adam's dwindling health. *** 

Adam looked around the small cell they had them in. _Too much like the one they kept Aisha, Rocky, and myself in._ His eyes barely able to stay open, and to make matters worse he was freezing without a jacket on. "What do you want with us Rito?" 

"Oh, it's not me, it's Ed. Actually, he wants those two girlfriends of yours." 

"Why didn't he just take them then?" 

"Ed said something about they had to come willingly." 

Adam found himself stumbling, hardly able to stand up, much less concentrate. "Why?" 

" Something about the spell he wants to use. I wasn't paying attention, I had this really cool rat I was playing with at the time." 

Adam fell to the ground, he found that he just couldn't stand up anymore. "Damn." He whispered. 

Rito couldn't help but laugh at Adam's condition. "You Rangers think you're SO smart, it sure was EASY to catch you!" 

Billy looked quickly at Adam, his worry over him shown brightly. His eyes moved over to glare at Rito. "You think the fact that we were caught in an avalanche yesterday could have something to do with that?" 

"Course not, Blue Ranger! You're just weak!" 

Billy laughed at Rito's statement, hoping Elissa and Evanthe weren't within ear shot. Not knowing that they were right outside the doors. Going over to Adam, noticing how close he is to passing out, listens to his chattering teeth for a little bit. "You going to be okay?" 

"I don't know, I really don't." 

"Let's hope the others have detected Rito on Earth." 

Evanthe wandered into the cave's opening and shouted out to Rito. "Hey, Bone-guy! You're ugly & your mother dresses you funny!" 

"Ah…so one of you decide to surrender?" 

"Nah, I'm just here to be annoying. You know, in 600 years I have NEVER met anyone who smelled as nice as you." 

Rito stepped closer to her. _Did she just pay me a compliment? She is kinda cute._ "Really?" 

Evanthe backed up a bit. There was no way she wanted to be too close to that stench. "Yeah, you smell like rotting cabbages and dead fish!" 

"HEY!" 

"You can't catch a cold much less me!" Evanthe took off running towards the hills, not going anywhere near as fast as capable of going. 

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Rito ran after, leaving only two Tengas behind to guard the Rangers. Elissa sneaked in, and quickly snapped their necks. 

"How do I break this force-field?" 

Billy gestured towards the control panel on the wall. "Over there, I think." He watched as Elissa broke it with one quick punch to it. 

Elissa walked over to them, noticing how badly Adam is shaking. "We need to get him help. Evanthe, where are you?" She held Adam close to her, the tears fighting to fall down her face. 

Evanthe jumped into the cavern, having heard her friend. "I'm right here!" 

"We need to get Adam help, he's not going to make it if we don't hurry." 

"Then let's go. Those idiots won't be back for a while." 

Elissa looked at Evanthe, who is was now more appropriately dressed for the weather, picking up Adam. "Hang in there." 

"Can we make it back to your cabin?" The fear dripped from Billy's voice. Adam had quickly become his best friend, and he didn't want to lose him now. 

"It's too far." 

"Oh, man." He quickly glanced at his communicator, he knew he could save Adam, but wasn't sure if he how to tell them he could. 

"He's...he's..." The words were being trapped in her throat. She knew that if this had happened the night before, she would have been able to save him. He would have ended up a werewolf, but a small price to pay for living. 

Evanthe looked at Billy, now was not the time for secrets. "He's dead if we can't get to wherever your Power Ranger headquarters is, Billy. I guess you guys probably have some way of fixing up stuff like this." 

Billy eyes showed how stunned he truly felt. "What?" 

Evanthe tapped her ears, smiling towards Billy. "I can hear a mouse crawling fifty miles away, Billy, & that bone thing wasn't even TRYING to be quiet!" Elissa looked up from where she held Adam in her arms, tears streaming down her face, and just nodded her agreement. 

"How do we get to wherever it is?" 

Billy brought his communicator up to his mouth, contacting Command Center. "Zordon. This is Billy, we have a problem. I'm teleporting in. Adam's been hurt, and our secret it out." 

The three could hear the worry in Zordon's voice as it filled the cavern. "I will have Alpha standing by, Billy." *** 

"This isn't happening again!" Zedd's fist slammed against the banister. 

"I don't believe this!" 

"RITO!" 

Rito teleported into the throne room. He could tell that both Zedd and his sister where not in a good mood. "What is it Ed?" 

"HOW DARE YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" 

Rito remembered the insulting things that one of them said. "That one girl was saying I smelled like ROTTEN CABBAGE!" 

"She was being nice." Zedd watched the goings on in the Command Center as much as he could. He knew it Adam's condition wasn't good. "Well, one good thing came out of it. The Black Ranger is dying!" 

Rita cackled with delight, even though she had always fancied this Black Ranger, she knew it was a hands off subject. "At least that's good! But what about the vampire & the werewolf?" 

"We will get them! Oh yes, we will get them!" 

"Do you have a plan?" She knew her husband, and simply muttered after asking, "No, that's asking too much most likely!" 

"I do, but it's going to be tricky." *** 

Elissa laid Adam's unconscious body down on the bed as Billy explained to Zordon and the other Rangers how her and Evanthe found out their secret, and just what they were. Alpha worked as fast as he could on Adam, trying his best to bring up his body temperature. She held onto his hand, looking at Alpha she had to know. "It's hypothermia, isn't it?" 

"Yes, and I can fix that." 

Elissa kissed Adam sensitively on his forehead, the joined the Rangers and Evanthe's discussion. 

"That bone guy, Rito I think, said something about a spell not working unless we came willingly." 

Elissa looked at the Rangers and asked. "Why do they want us?" 

Kim looked at them. "Ummm, not meaning to be rude, but you're a vampire and a werewolf. They're evil villains trying to take over the world, they probably want you to help." 

"Well, they can just kiss off and kiss some more of those bird things good bye." Her, Evanthe, and Billy all laughed a trifle at the remembrance of Elissa effortlessly snapping four Tengas necks. 

"We might be creatures of the night, but we're not evil!" 

Tommy sighed a bit, he was more concerned over Adam's well being then weather or not Evanthe and Elissa were 'creatures of the night'. "We know, Billy and Adam wouldn't have trusted you if you were evil. Thanks again for saving their necks." 

"Billy's neck is so cute, it deserved saving." 

"And we promise not to tell anyone your secret." 

"We've got practice in keeping secrets, anyway." 

Tommy smiled at the two. _One day, those two are going to be good friends to the Rangers._ 

Alpha walked over to the Rangers doing the one thing he loved to do, give good news. "He should be all right with a couple of days worth of sleep." 

Adam's whisper reached the groups ears. "Elissa." 

"Sounds like he's doing better already." Evanthe smiled as she watched her friend of the past 100 years go over to him. 

"I'm here Adam." She watched as Adam looked into her eyes and smiled. "You are going to be fine. Alpha saved you." 

"Thanks Alpha." 

"You are going to be staying with me for a while. I don't want to have to explain to your parents how you ended up at home after having Hypothermia." 

"That sounds like a good idea to me." 

Elissa whispered almost seductively into his ear. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off." 

Adam's smile suddenly became even broader. "That sounds very nice!" 

"Is it okay if I take him home?" 

"Just let him rest a lot, and no heavy activity for a couple of days!" 

Elissa pouted a little jokingly. "You no fun." 

"When he's all healed up, then it's up to you two!" 

"Okay." Elissa picked him up with no problems as Alpha teleported them out to the cabin. 

Evanthe smile shone from ear to ear. It had been so long since she saw Elissa this happy. _Not since…_ "She's really in love." 

"Isn't it time we got you back too?" 

"Yeah, I have to feed soon." 

"Exactly." 

Evanthe shook her head. She couldn't risk killing him. "Not on you. Not this soon after the last time." 

"Then who? Remember, there's a huge pile of snow in front of the cabin!" 

"That's simple. Teleport me to the nearest place w/lots of people. I'll just 'get takeout'." 

Billy laughed as Zordon gave his approval. Billy teleported her to her dinner and himself back to the cabin. *** 

The two sat in front of the fire in her cabin. Adam had recovered, and was feeling a lot better. "This is so wonderful." He felt Elissa's mouth on his neck, sweetly caressing ever inch of it. "Oh, yeah, that is WONDERFUL!" 

Elissa stopped her caresses and moved to look at his face. "I am glad you came skiing." 

"So am I. If I had known that you were waiting up here, I'd would've come a lot sooner." 

Elissa smiled, gently putting a finger over his mouth. She moved closer to him, kissed him full on the lips, and wrapped him up in a hug. He returned the hug with all his strength. 

"I'm glad we were able to save your life." 

Elissa pushed him down into a lying position, and gently straddled his legs. "Adam, I need you in my life. I need you to love me in every way." 

"As I need you." His eyes shone with the truest of love, as his voice radiated what his heart and soul had waited for. 

She looked into his eyes, and knew that once again life had given her someone. "I love you." She leaned down and ravished Adam's mouth, and slowly removed his clothes, and they moved together as one. *** 

Evanthe sat with Billy, watching the sun set over the hills of Angel Grove. "I haven't been this happy in over three centuries." 

"I'm glad everything is okay now." 

"I think I'm going to talk to Elissa about moving, though." 

Billy looked a little upset, he didn't want to lose her. "Where to?" 

"To Angel Grove." 

"I don't think Elissa would mind." 

"The food's better there anyway, and there are other reasons." Her hand encircled his, and smiled lovingly at him. 

"If you ever need a midnight snack, let me know!" 

"I will, and I might have to if pickings are slim someday. 

Billy's grip on her hand got a little tighter. "I love you, Evanthe." 

"I love you too, Billy. Before we go any farther, I have to tell you something. Remember I told you if I didn't feed, you didn't want to know what it would be like?" 

"Yes." 

"It's called the Blood Lust. If I go for more than three days without fresh human blood, I quite literally go insane, and will kill anything and anyone in sight." 

"Can't you even drink from Elissa?" 

"She's a werewolf, and it has to be true human blood. That's why I had to feed on you. I didn't dare risk being trapped without blood." 

"Then we have to make sure it doesn't happen. Have you eaten today?" 

"I usually feed at night. It's easier for me to get what I need without someone seeing me." 

"If you can't, you always have me. Remember that." He leaned close to her and their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. *** 

Zedd listened in on Billy and Evanthe's little conversation as Rita watched Adam and Elissa with total envy. "So, she goes through the Blood Lust. This could work to our advantage." 

Goldar listened carefully to his master. "What do you have in mind, my lord?" 

"WE CUT OFF HER SUPPLY OF BLOOD...AND SHE GOES THROUGH THE BLOOD LUST." 

"Sounds like a cool plan, Ed!" 

"That's ZEDD!" His eyes stared at Rita. "And just what are you looking at?" 

"The werewolf & the frogboy!" 

Zedd turned his attention down to the two in the cabin. "Their going at it like two love starved animals. That is totally gross!" 

"I know! I wonder how they'll like it when their vampire friend loses her mind from blood loss, and starts KILLING anything in sight. .including them!" 

"Who knows, but this might help us capture her." Zedd's sinister laugh filled the room as produced a handful of garlic. 

**The End**


	2. Blood Lust

**Blood Lust  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Elissa stood there trying to open the locker. "You know something?" 

"What's that?" 

"I hope I can keep myself from trying to jump Adam during school hours!" 

Evanthe smiled at her friend. It had been two weeks since their last encounter with the two young men, and all Elissa could talk about was Adam Park. "You should be able to, and I can scope out potential meals." 

Elissa couldn't take it anymore, she hit her locker. "I can't get this thing open!" 

"I could help, but I'd probably break it." 

"Allow me!" A young man with short black hair walked over, hit it a couple of times and it pops open. 

"Thanks!" 

"So, cutie, what's your name?" Skull couldn't believe that the new girl in school was so drop dead gorgeous. He prayed that he would have a chance in hell with her. 

"Taken!" _He is cute, in a weird sort of way._ 

"By who?" 

"His name is Adam Park, if you must know." 

"That wimp?" 

Elissa glared at the young man. _HOW DARE HE CALL HIM THAT!_ "He is not a wimp! He is a gentleman." _And one heck of a lover!_ 

"Yeah, right." 

"Here's the deal. After school you meet me at the Youth Center. If I can beat you in a small karate match, you leave me alone, and stop calling Adam a wimp. Okay?" 

"Ummmm. Sure!" 

Elissa closed her locker, a bit thankful that he didn't ask what he would get if he won the competition. _Not like he could stand up to a 117 year old werewolf._ "See you there, and thanks for opening my locker!" 

Bulk watched, from behind Evanthe, as his friend failed to hit it off with the girl. _My turn!_ "Hey there babe!" 

Evanthe turned to look at him, her eyes widened a bit. _A full eight course meal!_ "Yes?" 

"Why don't you and I go out this evening, maybe catch the boat races." 

"Sorry, I have other plans." 

"What other plans?" Bulk leaned in closer to her, almost tempted to run his hands through her hair. 

"Watching paint dry." Which wasn't exactly a lie. She and Elissa were painting their house that night. The two of them almost cringed as Skull let out a laugh. 

"What about tomorrow night?" 

Evanthe glared at him with pure amazement. "I already have a boyfriend." 

"Who?" 

"Billy Cranston." 

"You are dating a DWEEB?" 

Evanthe growled, while she slammed Bulk against the lockers. Her eyes flared a pure red. "If you insult him once more, I'll make you regret the fact you were ever born." 

"Evanthe!" Elissa couldn't stand by and watch her friend hurt someone because of her feelings for Billy. She watched as Evanthe widened her hand just enough to let Bulk slide to the ground. "Come on. Let's go find the others, and give them the shock of their life!" 

Evanthe smile shone with the brilliance of a hundred stars. "Yeah, can't wait till they see us! Their going to have a heart attack." The two friends walked off, laughing at the image that Evanthe's statement had caused in their minds.   
  


* * *

  


Ninjor glowed into existence. It was rare that the Ninja Master left his temple, but when he did it was for something important. "Zordon! I have found the Night Rangers!" 

Have they truly come? 

"Yes! And I do believe that they already know the Rangers!" 

Zordon knew in an instant who his old friend talked about. 

Evanthe and Elissa. 

"You got it!" 

Rita and Zedd already seek to control them, however 

"They must not get them, or all is lost. We need to send them on their Ninja quest soon." 

Yes. they must learn of what they are. 

"Then they can take their rightful places as the Night Rangers." 

When should we send for them so that they may begin their quest? 

"We should let them finish their first day in school. Then they start their Ninja Quest!" 

I will call them here then.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa turned the corner to see Adam standing there, getting his books out of his locker. She couldn't resist, silently sneaking up behind him, her mouth softly tickled his neck. 

"Hey! Stop that, I've got a girlfriend!" 

"I know I am!" She whispered into the nape of his neck. 

Evanthe snuck up very quietly behind Billy, running her fingers along his neck, she murmured quietly into his ear. "You look good enough to drink!" 

Adam and Billy turned around, their mouths dropping open when they took in the sight of the two women in front of them. "You two?" 

Evanthe giggled at their faces. _Their reaction was PRICELESS!_ "No, we're some other two!" 

Billy hugged Evanthe, warmth and love radiating from him. "I missed you so much, it's been almost two weeks since we last heard from you!" He felt her arms encircle his body. 

"I missed you too." 

Adam found that the four of them were wrapped up in their hugging that none of them noticed the other Rangers and Mr. Caplan walking towards them. "Why didn't you say you were coming here?" 

"We wanted to surprise you!" Her face buried itself in to his neck and the nibbling commenced again. 

"Mmm. That feels good." 

Mr. Caplan cleared his throat the moment he saw what the two were doing. "Excuse me, you two break it up!" 

Adam felt himself drawn as he looked at his principal then back at Elissa. "I guess we should." He whispered softly in her ear. "For now." 

"Adam, I am ashamed of you. And you young miss, I don't know how they ran things in your old school, but here we have a code of conduct we follow. This is your first warning, the next time I see this happening it's detention!" 

Elissa stood there, biting her bottom lip. "Yes sir." 

"Mr. Caplan, I'm sorry and you won't see it again." 

"I better not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see why Bulk is the nurse's office!" 

Evanthe blushed a little when she heard that. She had no idea that she had hurt him at all. 

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble Adam." 

"It's ok, it was worth it." Their bodies were still stuck in the embrace they had started before Caplan interrupted them. 

"It'll be more worth it later!" 

The memories of what she had done his last night at the cabin flooded through his mind. _That was the night I lost it, and found the best thing in my life._ "I can't wait." 

"For what?" Tommy's voice sounded from behind Adam. 

Adam turned to look at the teams leader. "It's something personal between the two of us!" 

"Uh-huh!" Tommy watched as Adam turned a bright shade of red. The Rangers knew what the two of them had done that night. Adam couldn't help but tell Billy, not realizing that the other Rangers were within earshot. He never did hear the end of it, after all he was the first Ranger to admit to losing it. 

"I guess we better get going." 

"Yeah, what's your first class?" Adam prayed he at least had one class with his beautiful girlfriend. 

"Creative Writing." 

"Hey, that's my first!" His smile showed the happiness he felt. _I get to spend first period staring at her. The woman who fills my every waking moment, and all my fantasies._ 

Billy looked at Evanthe, almost curious if he had the same luck as his friend did. "What do you got?" 

Evanthe's face showed the antipathy of the school's choice. "Physics." 

"This is too weird, that's my first class!" Billy said as the bell rang for the beginning of first period. 

"Yeah, isn't it?" 

Adam watched as the last of the stragglers ran towards their classrooms. "Let's get going before Caplan gives us detention."   
  


* * *

  


Elissa walked into the Youth Center, her hand in Adam's. "I can't believe we have every single class together." 

Adam's mind focused very little on what she said, he was spending too much time admiring her. "That is cool." 

"Does Caplan usually come here during the student's lunches?" 

"Not usually. " 

"Good." She dragged him off to a corner and started kissing him, praying it didn't go any further just yet. 

Evanthe looked around as Billy came in and sat down. The light played with his baby blue eyes. "Too bad none of this stuff can feed me." 

"I know." His eyes scanned the room, looking for Adam and Elissa who had promised to join the two of them for lunch. "Their at it again?" 

Evanthe let her eyes follow Billy's to where her best friend and Adam were making out in the corner. "Elissa is one hundred percent in love." 

"Among other things. Their lucky Caplan doesn't come in and catches them." Billy and Evanthe shared a good laugh as her eyes wondered down to the mats. She watched as Tommy and Rocky finished their workout and headed off towards the showers. 

"Yeah. Hey, want to spar a little while we have the time?" 

"Sure, let's let the two love birds go about their own business."   
  


* * *

  


Rita watched as Elissa and Adam made out in the corner of the Youth Center. "Don't those two ever stop? That is disgusting. When are we going to grab that vampire, Zedd?" 

"When she goes out to feed." Zedd said, rather annoyed at having to repeat his plan once more to Rita. 

"She'd better hope she finds something quick, because it'll be her last meal for a while!" Their twin laughter filled the Lunar Palace. "How long are we going to keep her, Zedd?" 

"It'll set in after three days of no blood, maybe even four." 

"Why not a whole week? REALLY get her starving!" 

"Then we get the Rangers in her path, and let her tear them to shreds! We will be VICTORIOUS!" Zedd said, his eyes falling on Rita as she smiled lustfully and evilly at him. _Oh, I am in for a wild night tonight!_   
  


* * *

  


Elissa slowly nibbled on Adam's neck as the four friends walked home, after Elissa had won her little match against Skull. 

"Mmmm. That feels nice." 

"I bet, wait till you see what I got planned for us tonight." 

"Mmmm, I can hardly wait!" 

Billy head shook as his hand wrapped around Evanthe's hand. "Those are the only two I know who can make out while walking." 

Evanthe smiled; there was nothing more in the world she wanted at that moment than to take Billy back to their house and make incredible, passionate love to him, as she hadn't to anyone in two hundred years. She knew she wouldn't, though. With her being a vampire it was completely out of the question. "We could too, but making out tends to lead to other things with a vampire involved." _Things I'd rather not think about. You look too good mortal._ 

_Still doesn't change the fact that if I am never going to stop trying._ "I know." His hand squeezed Evanthe's a little tighter, feeling the unspoken words of love flowing between them. Neither of them wanting to hear, eyes rolling as his communicator went off. "Not now!" 

Evanthe looked as the two Rangers exchanged worried glances. "Trouble?" 

"I hope not, I was enjoying myself." Bringing the communicator up to his mouth, wanting to cuss Lord Zedd and Rita out for what they interrupted, stated. "This is Adam, what is it Zordon?" 

"Adam, Billy, Evanthe, and Elissa; you must teleport to the Command Center at once!" 

"We're on our way!" Looking at the two girls and Billy, hoping Rita and Zedd hadn't done something to hurt Elissa or Evanthe in anyway, just said. "Time to go!" 

"Why us?" 

All Billy could do was shrugged. In the time he knew Zordon, he never fully understood him. "Who knows, Zordon works in mysterious ways sometimes."   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe stood there, almost as confused as Elissa, looking up at Zordon. "Why did you want us to come, Zordon?" 

THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL. He looked down on the assembled Rangers. This was indeed a momentous day. YOU KNOW THAT NINJOR WAS THE ONE WHO FORGED THE ORIGINAL POWER COINS. HE HAD FORGED TWO OTHERS ALONG WITH THEM, THOSE OF THE TWO NIGHT RANGERS. HIS SEARCH TO FIND THEM HAS FINALLY ENDED. HE HAS FOUND THE TWO WHO ARE TO BECOME THE NIGHT RANGERS, THOSE TWO ARE EVANTHE AND ELISSA. 

"I'm a vampire! I can't be a Power Ranger!" Evanthe couldn't believe her eyes or ears at this point! She'd seen a lot over the past six centuries, but this just couldn't be happening! 

"And just why not? I picked you two for a reason!" Ninjor told them. He knew they both held deep within themselves the qualities it took to be a Ranger. 

"And those reasons being?" Elissa wanted to know. Evanthe nodded; this was intriguing her for some reason as well. 

"Could we know?" 

He looked at them both; truly of all the creatures of the night, they were almost unique. "You two contain all that a Ranger should be and more. You have a love for life, a respect for it that few have. When the two of you risked your lives to save Billy and Adam, I knew you were the ones." 

"You're serious, aren't you?" practice at concealing her emotions enable Evanthe to keep the surprise from her voice. 

"You got it!" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like Dudley Doright?" Elissa observed. Evanthe chuckled a little; Elissa had a very odd way of putting things at times. She had the feeling Ninjor would have been blushing if he could have. 

"Umm, well, no, they haven't," Ninjor changed the subject quickly. "Time is of the essence, we must go!" 

"Go where?" was Evanthe's question. 

TO THE NINJA TEMPLE, TO GAIN CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS, Zordon told them. Evanthe and Elissa exchanged glances. 

"What do you think?" the vampire asked. Elissa shrugged some. 

"We'd better do it," she glanced to Adam. "We'll finish what we started later." 

At Adam's eager nod of agreement, the others laughed. They were glad to see he'd finally found someone he loved as much as she obviously loved him in return. Evanthe cleared her throat a bit. "Well, then, let's get going!" 

"Let's!" came from Elissa just as the two of them and Ninjor vanished from the Command Center.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa looked around at the big halls spacious beauty. A mound of pillows looked good enough to rest on, till she got the reminder of the last time she saw him. "Hey, this looks something like Michael's old place!" 

"That was the guy who turned you into a werewolf, right?" Evanthe asked. She remembered meeting him a few times, and Elissa didn't like him one bit better now than she had a hundred years earlier. Elissa nodded a little. 

"Yeah," she admitted. Even Evanthe wasn't certain of how deep her hatred of Michael ran. "The bonds are still there, though." 

Evanthe nodded to herself as a quick memory flashed through her mind. For a second, for one moment, she was a child again, a child of seventeen. . .. 

_"Mother! Father!" Evanthe ran through the woods, fear mixing with anger as she searched for them. Her friends had said they had seen her parents coming this way, and she had to find them! They'd argued, but she loved them anyway. She came to the edge of a clearing and stopped, eyes widening in horror. _

_Two strangers stood there, one of them held her mother tightly in a grip that couldn't be broken. Her mother struggled weakly as her captor bent her head to one side and sank bright fangs into her neck. Evanthe screamed, unable to believe what she was seeing. That proved to be a fatal mistake, though, as the one who held her mother threw her to the other, and was over beside her a moment later. _

_Evanthe saw the fangs, and knew she stood in the grip of the undead, a vampire! Before she could move or speak, pain tore into her neck as the creature drank from her. Darkness swept over her. .and it was a long, long time before she knew anything else. .. ._

Evanthe shook her head suddenly as the memory faded. She took a deep breath, forcing her mind back to the present. Ninjor cleared his throat. "Please, take your places, we must begin." 

As they did so, one on each side of him, Ninjor chanted the well-rehearsed words. "Older than time itself, man has always known the calling, light of the light, strength of the soul! Ignite this eternal fire inside of me! I am Ninja! I am pure of body, mind, heart, and spirit! Join with me now as I become one with the power of Ninja!" A glow enveloped both of them, and as it faded, Elissa and Evanthe stood there in Ninja-uniforms. Elissa's was a light rose-colored, while Evanthe's was a rich purple. On Elissa's chest was the symbol of a wolf, while on Evanthe's was a bat. She chuckled a little. 

"Somehow, I thought that it would be this!" _I wish I really could turn into a bat! Would've made traveling around a lot easier!_ 

Ninjor looked at her. "You are the Bat, the symbol that has been connected with the vampire for almost as long as there have been legends about your kind," he said. He glanced to Elissa, and they could hear the shock in his voice. "Well, geez, this complicates things, doesn't it?" 

Evanthe frowned lightly. "What's wrong with her being a wolf. It fits her perfectly." 

"What is it, Ninjor?" Elissa wondered. Ninjor explained quickly. 

"You are the wolf, but Billy's Ninja animal is the wolf too!" 

Elissa giggled, that was the very last thing she would have expected! "Great!" 

"You are the Rose Wolf, he is the Blue Wolf," Ninjor continued. "That shouldn't be too much of a confusion. . .I hope." 

"It better not be!" Elissa giggled as Ninjor started out of the room. 

"Come, it is time for you to meet your Zords!" he told them. 

"Zords?" Elissa had heard the word before, from Adam, but wasn't quite sure what it meant just yet. It had something to do with being Power Rangers, she knew. 

"Really big machines you can fight in if Rita and Zedd make their monsters giant size," Ninjor explained. Elissa smiled; she could hardly wait!! As they got outside, two Zords appeared before them. "Elissa, behold the powerful Rose Wolf Zord. You and it are as one with your strength, courage, and skill." as Elissa nodded, he turned to Evanthe. "Evanthe, the BatZord is yours, silent and quick, the essence of the night!" 

"Cool!" the vampire smiled, she'd always loved bats, and considered them kin to her in a way. Now one was her very own Zord! Elissa asked what they did next. 

"Now you return to Angel Grove, as the full Night Rangers," Ninjor told them. "when Rita and Zedd attack, it is your job to prevent them from taking over." 

Elissa smiled. "To protect and serve." 

Evanthe nodded. _We've got to get back to Angel Grove. I need to feed. The last. . .the very last thing I need is a Blood Lust. Especially not now that I have Billy in my life. Existence. Whatever._   
  


* * *

  


Once they'd returned to Angel Grove, Elissa returned to Adam and what they'd been doing prior to the new Night Rangers' being summoned. Evanthe promised Billy she'd call him once she'd fed, and headed out onto the streets. It only took her a few minutes to find someone who could be used as prey, and she chuckled softly to herself as she recognized her 'lunch' as Skull. _I won't hurt him, though. He won't even know what happened to him._ 

She followed him for a few minutes, silent and waiting. _As soon as we get somewhere quiet and dark, I'll feed._ 

"Hello, Evanthe!" she whirled around; who was interrupting her feeding?? Who dared? Her fangs were already extended, ready to tear whoever this fool was apart. 

"What do you want?" she hissed. The armored winged monkey behind her laughed wickedly at her. 

"You!" he declared. Evanthe growled denial, her eyes flashing red with anger. He pulled out a clump of garlic and waved it at her. It would've been almost comical, if the odor hadn't assaulted Evanthe's sensitive nostrils. The only reason her kind were repelled by the plant was it's strong odor. She backed away, growling deep in her throat, and bumped right into someone! She recognized him at once as Rito Revolto; his stench was even worse than the garlic!! 

"Hey!" she struggled, but for once in her life had come up against someone stronger than she was!! _That's not supposed to be possible, I'm stronger than any human on Earth! Then again, he's NOT a human. Sheesh, he reeks!!!! They didn't need the garlic at ALL!!_ "Let go of me!" 

Rito laughed. "Oh, I will, but first. . . ." 

The three of them vanished. Eugene Skullovitch looked behind him for a moment as he walked; he'd thought he'd heard something. _Oh, well! I've got to go meet Bulk._ 

He continued on, never realizing how close he had come to being a vampire's dinner that night.   
  


* * *

  


In a special cell on the moon, Rito, Goldar, and Evanthe appeared, with the vampire struggling with all her might to get out of the walking skeleton's grip. Goldar fastened chains to her wrists and ankles, ignoring the viscious glare she threw to him. "What are you up to, monkey-breath?" she hissed. 

"Making sure you don't leave!" he fastened the chains to the wall, then threw some garlic over the doorway as he left. Evanthe pulled at the chains; she'd never had problems breaking bonds like these in the past. She received a nasty surprise when she didn't even dent them! _Oh, man! Billy told me Rita and Zedd used magic, they probably did something so I CAN'T break these things!!_ 

"Whatever Rita and Zedd are plotting, won't work!" Evanthe shouted at Rito, the only one left in here with her. He knocked her to the floor and started out, the glittering sparkle of a forcefield appeared behind him. 

"Yeah, it will," he assured her. He looked at her for a second, wondering why he felt a brief spark of pity for the chained vampire. He shook his head, she was the enemy! There was no such thing as pity for them! Good versus evil, and all that! 

"My friends will find me!" she screamed, nearly deafening him, if he'd had any real ears. He laughed at her, and a more evil sound she had not heard in her entire lifespan. Rito looked at her curiously. 

"Yeah, that's the whole plan!" he told her. "And they won't last long after they do!" 

Evanthe took a deep breath and moved herself into a sitting position. She felt a tickle in her fangs, one she knew was just a shadow of the deep hunger she would be feeling soon. _They have to get me out of here. SOON!!!_   
  


* * *

  


It was a good thing no one else was at home in the Park house that day, as Adam and Elissa enjoyed themselves in the fashion they loved the most. Things were interrupted, however, with the annoying sound of their communicators going off. "NO!" Adam moaned in disgust. _Just when things were getting really interesting!!!_ 

Elissa sighed and picked up the communicator on the nightstand. "This is Elissa." 

ADAM, ELISSA, COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER AT ONCE!!! Zordon had never sounded this urgent in all the time Adam had known him. Elissa nodded briefly. 

"We're on our way!" Elissa told him, then mouthed to Adam, "Once we get dressed!" 

Adam blushed a little bit, then nodded. "Yeah, we'll be right there!" it didn't take them too long to dress, since they didn't exactly take time for careful grooming. They were at the Command Center only moments after Zordon's call. 

"What's happening?" Elissa wanted to know. She glanced around quickly, paling to almost white as she noticed someone was missing. 

OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE, RANGERS, Zordon told them. As one the Rangers turned to the globe, which showed something Elissa had never wanted to see. 

Evanthe, chained to a wall, looking extremely annoyed, to say the least!! Elissa paled even more. "I hope she ate," she whispered. _She can't Blood Lust. .. she just can't! It would kill her!_ 

Tommy growled something under his breath. "Great. We need to get her out of there." 

"How quickly can you teleport her out of there?" Elissa wanted to know. Zordon shook his head a little. 

THEY HAVE A FORCEFIELD AROUND HER, THAT WE ARE TRYING TO PENETRATE. WE CAN'T GET TO HER UNTIL WE GET THROUGH THE FORCEFIELD. 

"Hope you can do it, and quick," Elissa murmured. She knew that only she and Billy knew about the Blood Lust; Evanthe had a habit of keeping secrets, no matter what. Tommy looked at her a bit curiously. 

"Elissa, what's wrong? We're all worried, but you look really upset!" 

Elissa bit her lip, wondering for a second if she really wanted to tell them. "If she hasn't fed, and they can keep her away from blood for three days. .. ," she paused for a moment, glancing first at Billy, then at the other Rangers. "You don't want to know." 

Billy paled. "She's right. You don't." _The Blood Lust._ 

"Oh, yes, we do!" Tommy insisted. Billy and Elissa exchanged a quick glance that spoke volumes, their mutual concern for Evanthe filling their eyes. 

"We should tell them," Billy sighed. "Just in case." 

Elissa nodded; he was right. "There is something that vampires go through, it's called the Blood Lust." 

"That doesn't good," Aisha commented. Elissa continued telling them. 

"If a vampire hasn't fed in three days, they go sorta crazy," she told them. "I've seen it, and barely lived." she smiled up at Adam briefly as he put an arm around her. 

"Is there a way to stop it?" he asked. 

"She needs to feed off someone, other than me," Elissa leaned against Adam for a second. She still remembered the pain they'd both went through when Evanthe had found out the hard way it was impossible for a vampire to feed off a werewolf. 

Billy was already heading for the computer controls. "We have to get her out of there. She told me that the longer she goes without blood, the worse the Blood Lust gets. And who knows how long it will take to get through the forcefield?" 

"Hopefully not three days," Elissa sighed. _Find a way to get to her, Billy. It'll be a living nightmare if you don't._ 

"We'll get her out," Tommy assured her. "We don't want an insane vampire Ranger on our hands!"   
  


* * *

  


Three long days later, Evanthe was pacing back and forth in her prison, pulling endlessly at the chains that bound her. She was paler than she usually was, and her eyes glinted red with the first beginnings of Blood Lust. Rita and Zedd stood in the doorway, out of her reach and watching her. "One good thing about her being here, those two Rangers haven't done it in three days!" 

"Let me out of here!" Evanthe snarled. Her voice was deeper, more animal-like, as she plunged deeper and deeper into the depths of Blood Lust. 

Rita chuckled. "Sorry, not yet! Tomorrow, we release you onto Angel Grove. You can have your fun drinking the blood of the Rangers, and knowing that you are the reason that they are dead!" 

"I'll take your blood if I can get to you!" Evanthe snarled as she leaped to the end of her chains, wanting to kill them for keeping her from the blood she needed to survive. 

"You can't!" Zedd hissed wickedly. "Get used to the fact that we now own you!" 

That revolted every part of Evanthe that was still sane, which wasn't much. "NEVER!" she proclaimed. "A vampire is owned by no one!" 

Zedd continued his plans. "Once you finish drinking the blood of the Rangers, you come back here, and will remain, until you suffer the Blood Lust, even worse than you are now!" Evanthe's roar of denial shook the entire palace. "Tonight, you go to Angel Grove Forest. ..and your friends will come running to you!" he walked out, laughing, leaving Rita there with their prisoner, who sank to the ground, crying. 

"Maybe the first to die will be that disgusting friend of yours, what's her name, Elissa?" 

Evanthe glared up at Rita. "Not possible!" she growled. 

"And why not?" 

"You're keeping me from my food. Why should I tell you anything?" Evanthe wanted nothing but to be out of here, to feed and be at peace. 

Rita laughed. " Cause if you don't, you will never feed again!" 

"And my friends live," Evanthe's fangs flashed in the pale light. Rita shook her head; she'd already thought of that. 

"I have plans for that Elissa if she does live, and she will destroy your friends, starting with Billy!" 

Evanthe glared at her; no one harmed her friends or her love! "You wouldn't dare!" a chill ran down her spine as Rita stared at her. She was rather forcibly reminded that Rita was far, far older and more evil than anything she'd ever encountered before. 

"Wouldn't I?" was all the evil witch said. Evanthe closed her eyes and dropped her head. 

"I can't feed off Elissa," she whispered. 

"Because she is a werewolf," Rita figured that one out fairly easily. "This will work out better than I thought!" she turned and left Evanthe to her Blood Lust. The vampire twitched in pain and hunger, thoughts of blood pouring through her mind ceaselessly. One small voice of reason cried out in vain, only to be drowned completely as Evanthe entered full Blood Lust.   
  


* * *

  


"Three days," Elissa spoke the words sadly. "The Blood Lust will probably begin tonight, if it hasn't already." 

Billy nodded, all his best efforts had failed to pierce the forcefield in time. "I wonder what they'll do once that happens." 

"From what you guys told us, Evanthe would probably kill them trying to find blood," Adam said. He wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or not. Tommy shivered suddenly, thinking of the damage Evanthe could, and probably would wreak on them. Sudden, he stopped. 

"Oh, no. I think I know that they might do." 

"What?" Elissa had a fairly good idea herself, but wanted to know if Tommy had come to the same conclusion she had. 

"Send her to Earth," the White Ranger whispered. Elissa nodded, almost to herself. 

"To feed off innocents," she muttered. She knew how that would kill Evanthe; who hadn't fed off the innocent in the hundred years the werewolf had known her. She had always taken what she needed from criminals, those who preyed off others and thus in turn deserved to be preyed upon. 

"We can't let that happen," Tommy nodded. It was the Rangers' job to protect people, even from one of their own if it needed to be done. Alarms sounded suddenly and Alpha pointed to the Viewing Globe. 

"It's Evanthe! She's in Angel Grove Forest!" the little robot reported. Elissa glanced at the globe, biting her lip as she saw the brilliant red her best friend's eyes flared. 

"I'm going to go get her. Calm her down, just a little. She'd destroy the Command Center if we brought her here," Elissa told them. Evanthe was at the least three times as strong as a human normally, and being in Blood Lust had tripled that strength. She was always dangerous, now in her madness, she was deadly. 

"Be careful," Adam advised. "She might try to feed off you. . .or to kill you." 

Elissa almost smiled. "If she does, that will calm her down. She got sick the last time and was throwing up. I think it would be safe to restrain her then." 

"We've got to help her," Billy's eyes were full of tears as he watched Evanthe stalk through the woods, seeking out sustenance. Elissa accepted a vile of human blood from Alpha. 

"It's morphin' time!" she cried. "Rose Wolf Power!" she morphed into her full rose-colored uniform. "I'll be back!" she was off at once to save her dearest friend.   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe almost flowed through the forest in her search for blood. She no longer remembered anything or knew anything but the intense desire for blood. Through her mind there pulsed one single thought: feed!! 

Her head jerked up suddenly as she heard something. "Evanthe!" she saw someone ahead of her, who had spoken. She sniffed the air lightly. 

"Werewolf blood," she muttered. The person could hear her obviously. 

"I have human blood with me," they said, pulling something out of a hidden place. There was the sound of glass shattering, and the strong odor of blood filled the vampire's hyper-sensitive nostrils." "Damn," the person whispered. 

Evanthe licked her lips. "I need blood." 

"I can get you more," the person tried to reassure her, but she didn't want to be reassured. She wanted blood. 

"I must feed," she whispered. "I am starving." 

The werewolf came closer to her. "Just calm down. I can get you some more blood." 

The hunger was too great. She leaped onto the werewolf, fangs out and sinking into her throat. "BLOOD!" she cried out in triumph. 

"Evanthe!" Elissa cried out. "You can't . . .drink. . ..."   
  


* * *

  


Zedd and Rita watched in triumph as Evanthe tore into Elissa's neck. "She's going to destroy her werewolf friend!" 

Rita laughed. "This is even better than what I had planned for the wolf-girl!!" she watched eagerly as Evanthe guzzled down the blood. "Just look at our little vampire tear into her!" 

"She won't be around long!" Zedd agreed. "No more jumping into the sack with the frogboy!" 

"And all due to her best friend!" Rita had never felt so triumphant! Things had never gone their so this well! Zedd turned to Goldar. 

"Good job shattering that vial!" he congratulated him. Goldar had moved so quickly and quietly that Elissa hadn't even realized he was there! 

"It was my pleasure, my lord," Goldar laughed as Zedd returned his attention to the Earth. 

"What?" he stared in sudden shock. "The Blue Ranger!?" 

Rita had started peering around, searching for jewels she could steal. "What?" she spouted. 

"The Blue Ranger just showed up!" Zedd growled. Rita stared at the events transpiring below them. She murmured, "I don't believe what I am seeing!" 

"Believe it!" Zedd growled. "He's going to sacrifice himself first!" 

Rita shook her head; these humans were complete fools!! "What an idiot!"   
  


* * *

  


"Evanthe?" Billy approached them carefully, wincing a bit as he saw Evanthe looking up from Elissa. She was chalk-white, and spitting out what could only be Elissa's blood. 

"She tastes hideous!" was the Blood Lusting vampire's declaration. She stared at Billy, eyes widening. "But you. . .you smell delicious!" 

"Drink from me," Billy offered. He had known what he got into when he had come here. "Recover from your Blood Lust." he almost regretted it when she leaped on him, her fangs sinking into his throat deeply. She drank gratefully, the blood cascading down her throat in a glittering stream of life. She barely noticed when the other Rangers teleported in as she closed her eyes. A moment later, she opened them again, and this time they shone the pure glittering blue they always had. 

"Huh?" she murmured. "How did I get. . .Elissa?" her eyes widened. "Billy?????" 

"Evanthe?" Tommy said softly. "Evanthe? Are you okay?" 

She glanced at them, tears in her eyes. "Get Billy to a hospital. Now!" Tommy was gone a moment later, Billy in his arms. Evanthe looked over to Adam and Elissa, tears streaming down her cheeks now. Adam didn't like the look of total devastation in her eyes. 

"It wasn't your fault," he tried to tell her. Evanthe wasn't listening, though. 

"Yes it was," s he whispered. "Because of what I am." 

Adam shook his head. "Rita and Zedd are the ones to blame!" 

"Could they have done it to me if I wasn't a vampire?" Evanthe shouted. "NO!" 

Elissa couldn't stand to see her friend hurting. "Don't blame yourself," she said softly. She'd recovered quickly from Evanthe's attack; werewolves couldn't be hurt by much for long. 

"I could've killed you," Evanthe whispered. "I may have killed Billy." 

Elissa came over to her. "I survived the last time, and so will Billy." Evanthe shook her head again, she had centuries of stubbornness in her. 

"You didn't see how pale he was. . .how much I drank," she whispered. Elissa sighed; she'd had practice in dealing with her friend over the last century. 

"So was the last guy you drank from. He lived, and that was eighty-nine years ago!" Elissa and Evanthe both knew human medical science had advanced somewhat in those years. Billy would be fine. Evanthe sighed some. 

"True," I can't stay here now. But they can't know that. 

Adam nodded a little. "Let's get you to the Command Center. Make sure you're all right," he suggested. Evanthe nodded. 

"Let's go."   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe quietly stood over Billy's bed, watching as the IV dripped blood into him. Tommy had told the hospital staff that Billy was the victim of a monster attack, and all reports said he'd be fine in a day or so. The terrible guilt refused to stop gnawing at her, though. "Billy. This is my fault," she whispered. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm leaving Angel Grove, Billy. I should never have left my home in the first place. I've brought too much pain to people by being what I am," she didn't notice Elissa standing in the doorway. "I will always love you, Billy, but when you wake up, I won't be here! You'll never see me again." 

"He had better see you again, or I will hunt you down!" Elissa said sharply. Evanthe turned, eyes widening briefly. 

"Elissa, what are you doing here?" 

"Visiting Billy," Elissa snapped. "What, you thought I'd be in bed with Adam again?" 

"Doing this would be easier if you were," Evanthe muttered. Elissa had noticed her hand hadn't left Billy's wrist for a single moment. 

"It isn't your fault," Elissa tried again to convince her. "Just like being a werewolf isn't mine. It's just something we were turned into." 

Evanthe gestured to Billy. "And because of it. . ." 

"The doctors are expecting him to make a full recovery in a couple of days," Elissa told her. "Rita and Zedd are to blame for what happened here, not you. Thank about that." 

"I can't stay here, Elissa," Evanthe told her. "I can't face him or anyone else being what I am!" 

"Then I'm going with you," Elissa would willingly go with Evanthe to the ends of the earth, and beyond. Evanthe shook her head. 

"You stay here. They need you more than they need me. You don't cause the damage I do." 

Elissa almost smiled. "I just have to fear killing one of them when I turn into a wolf once a month." 

"And I have to drink every day," Evanthe reminded her. "If you stay away from people, you're okay. Me, I have to be near people!" 

Elissa sighed; she won few arguments when Evanthe really set her mind to something. "Promise me one thing, and if you don't keep it, I'll hunt you down personally and make you keep it. Come back in one month. Visit. If you decide to leave again, fine. Leave. But stay for a month, and then decide." 

Evanthe nodded. "All right, I promise," _I don't think anything's going to change my mind about that. Anything at all._ 

Elissa hugged her as she smiled. "I'll tell Billy when he wakes up. I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you, too," Evanthe whispered. It had been so long since they had told each other how they felt; they really didn't need to. They both knew. 

"You have your communicator and morpher? Just in case," Elissa hardly believed how easily the words fell from her lips. In a manner of days, she and her best friend's lives had changed eternally. They were now responsible for the defense of the planet. 

Evanthe nodded. "I'll see you in a month," with one more kiss on Billy's forehead, she vanished out the door. Elissa stood watching her go for a few minutes. _Come home soon, Evanthe. I miss you already._   
  


* * *

  


Zedd and Rita watched as Evanthe left as well. "So, she is leaving," Zedd mused. Rita laughed. 

"What a wimp!! She goes insane, nearly kills her boyfriend, and runs!" 

Zedd shrugged a little. "Only for a month," he had eavesdropped on the conversation between Evanthe and Elissa. Rita muttered something vile under her breath. "And she will be ours again! As will that werewolf!" 

Rita laughed, a crafty evil look in her eyes. "I have plans for that werewolf!" Zedd nodded. 

"You shall have your way with her!" he promised. He loved the evil thoughts in Rita's mind. 

"They'll learn that they're supposed to be evil! After all, they're creatures of the darkness!" 

Zedd's hideous laughter echoed. "And they will do as we command!" he declared. Oh, those two Night Rangers had such an evil fate in store for them!!!!!

**The End**


	3. Once Bitten, Twice Changed

**Once Bitten, Twice Changed  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

"This creation will bring us the victory we deserve!" Zedd walked around Moonanator, inspecting him from head to toe. His head looked like a huge block of cheese. "She will not be able to go back to her normal self…" 

"And as a wolf, she will KILL the Rangers!" Rita finished Zedd's sentence. She loved how evil his mind could be at times. 

"Starting with the Black Ranger." 

Rita cackle echoed throughout the throne room. "And once we have her trapped up here…" 

"We get her Vampire friend..." 

"And we'll have them BOTH under our control FOREVER!" Their minds worked together plotting the destruction of the Power Rangers and the two Night Rangers.   
  


* * *

  


Billy sat at a table in the Youth Center, staring endlessly into the drink he'd ordered half an hour ago, and hadn't touched even once. _Where is she?_ Those three words had haunted his mind for the last month. He sighed a little. Elissa and Adam were out somewhere being romantic, the other Rangers were all off at various activities. He was alone, and he did not like it one bit! 

"Hey, handsome, all by yourself?" his head jerked up at the oh-so-familiar voice. His eyes flew wide open with joy at the sight before him. 

"Evanthe!" every bit of sadness vanished like it had never been. "You came back!" 

She nodded as she sat next to him. "Back to stay," she told him. "I love you, Billy, and I'm never going to leave you again." I took long enough to come to the decision too. Oh, God, how I love him!! 

She took a deep breath, wrapped an arm around him, and kissed him with all her heart in it. Nothing was going to separate the two of them again. Nothing.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa sat with Adam under a tree, her eyes gazing upon the stars in the heavens. "I can't believe I will be spending once a month out here, and will be out here alone in two days time. 

Adam wrapped her up in one of the million hugs they frequently shared with each other. "It's not so bad." 

"It is when you are a wolf and alone." Her hands rubbed the small of his back. She knew right where to hit him. 

"Ohhh," he moaned. The pleasure he got just being in the same room with him almost over the edge. "That feels good. Where did you learn that?" 

"The jerk who made what I am today." Her mind started to wander back one hundred years, but she stopped it before it had a chance to surface. 

"Who was he?" 

"His name is Michael." _He' is the reason that I killed someone I truly loved. Oh my dearest Jareth, I pray you can forgive me. I will join you one day, that is a promise!_ 

"Oh…is…is he still around?" He prayed that the man who did this to turned her into one was still around and going to try to take her away from him. 

"I haven't seen him in 45 years though, but I can still feel him. He's near Angel Grove." _And I pray beyond all hope that I won't see him while I'm here. He scares me._ 

Adam felt her hands sneak under his top and slide across his chest. "Ohh...you know, it's kinda weird knowing you're over 100 years old." 

"And here I am making love to a Minor." Her mouth danced along his collar bone. 

"Woah. . .I don't mind!" 

"You really enjoy me doing this, don't you?" 

_How could I not! I'm seventeen and the most gorgeous woman in the world loves me!_ "Oh, yeah. ..it's Great!" 

"I wonder what would happen if I..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Moonanator and his FULL MOON head. She grabbed her head, growling. "No!" 

"Elissa?" His eyes followed her pointing finger to gaze upon Moonanator. "A monster!" He tried to block her view but by the time he got up, she was a wolf. Reaching for his communicator all he got out was "Guys!" before being pounced on by his girlfriend. She swatted his communicator off and looked ready to eat him alive. "Uh-oh. Elissa!" 

Elissa sank her teeth into his arm tearing into his flesh, ripping it apart! 

"ELISSA!" His words were full of pain as her teeth sank deeper into his arm. Adam watched as Moonanator placed a collar around Elissa's neck and her pulled away from her dinner. 

"Sorry Ranger, but she's mine!" 

Adam rolled around on the ground, holding his arm. "No! Elissa!" 

Billy knelt beside Adam, ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Adam's arm. "What happened?" He asked his friend right before he passed out. Glancing to the others, worry in his eyes. "This is not good. Let's get him to the Command Center!"   
  


* * *

  


Elissa growled at Zedd as soon as she appeared in the Lunar Palace. 

"Welcome, my new little pet!" Zedd's laugh made Elissa cringe even in wolven form. She jumped at him trying to bite his head off, only to find him moving away from her. "You're going to be the perfect bait for your friend, then we'll unleash you both on the Rangers!" 

Elissa growled at him again. All she wanted was to roam the forest, that's all. Was that one little thing too much for her to ask? 

"Rito, chain her up in the dungeon and let me know as soon as the vampire comes back to Angel Grove." 

"All righty Ed!" It was Zedd's turn to growl. He stopped himself from yelling at Rito as he dragged Elissa off to her new home.   
  


* * *

  


Adam's still body lay unconscious on the examining table. Billy watched as Alpha cleaned up his wound. "I don't like this, not one bit." 

"Ay-yi-yi, he's been chewed up pretty badly!" 

"He must have lost a lot of blood to have passed out like this." Billy watched Adam as a purple stream of light shone in the Command Center. He glanced over to his girlfriend, the worry obvious in her eyes. 

"What happened to him?" 

"Something ate at his arm, and Elissa is missing." 

Evanthe glanced at the wounds, her face getting a tad gets paler. "No." 

Billy watched as Alpha bandaged Adam's arm up in a medicated bandage, then started making a cast up for over it. "I which I knew what was going on, and what did this to him." 

"Elissa did it." Her knew that this shouldn't have been possible, not for another two nights. 

"What? Evanthe, if you haven't noticed it's not a full moon tonight. I know Elissa loves to nibble on Adam, but this?" He pointed to Adam's now bandaged arm. 

"I don't know how she changed, but those are Elissa's teethmarks. I'd know them anywhere." 

"How?" The things these two have seen and done never ceased to amaze him. 

"I've seen them before on someone else. About forty years ago or so, a hunter in Alaska thought Elissa was a real wolf. He tried to kill her for her hide. Elissa proved, rather violently, she wasn't. I saw what was left of him." 

"Does this mean that Adam could be a werewolf?" 

"I don't know." 

"How do we find out?" 

"The only person I know of who might know is Michael." _And Elissa would kill me if I took Adam there. Heck, Michael might kill Adam for me bringing him there._ 

"Whose Michael?" Rocky asked, recovering from almost losing his lunch. 

"He's the one who turned Elissa into a werewolf, and they don't get along at all. I can certainly understand why." 

"We better take him to see this Michael." 

"I love you Billy, but can you forgive me for what I did last month?" 

"I wanted you to do it. I let you drink from me, because I love you." He held her close to him, never wanting to let go. 

"I Love you more then words could ever express." 

"I think I found Michael." The little robot burbled, but stopped when he noticed a flashing light on the console. "We got an incoming message!" 

"Where from?" 

"The moon." Evanthe growled at the thought of Rita and Zedd having anything to do with Elissa's disappearance. 

"Put it on the screen!" The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe, Rocky almost losing his lunch once again, as Zedd's features came into focus. 

"Hello Rangers...hello Evanthe!" He watched for her reaction, and the anticipation of her anger grew. He could barely stand keeping his pet a secret. 

"What do you want, Zedd?" 

"I have a friend of yours. Would you like to see her again?" 

"Elissa." Her words sounded like a desperate prayer for her friend. She watched as Zedd stepped to one side. Elissa's growl was that of pure outrage, and her teeth were colored a deep red from Adam's blood. " Oh, Elissa. Let her go ZEDD!" 

"Never. She stays in this form until you surrender!" 

Evanthe's eyes opened wide with horror. She couldn't just let him destroy her best friend in this manner. "No, you can't do that to her!" 

"I do as I please. I will contact you in five hours for you answer." 

"I...I..." Her eyes flicked on Elissa: she was so confused, so scared. Zedd's laugh echoed throughout the Command Center as Elissa's image disappeared. "I...I don't know what to do." She shivered as thoughts of what could happen to her in those five hours flooded through her head. 

Billy placed a loving hand on her shoulder, whispering softly into her ear. "We'll get her back. That's a promise." 

"It's not just that. If...if she stays in wolf form for more than twelve hours, she'll die." 

Billy looked at Adam, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to live without Elissa. "Let's hope we can get her back then, before the twelve hours is up!" 

"I...oh, god, if I surrender to him." _I'd be forced to kill my friends by drinking their blood!_ 

"It's not going to come to that." Tommy tried to reassure her as Billy picked Adam up. 

"I think we better go talk to this Michael guy now." 

"Let's go!" _For Elissa's sake, we better be able to free her._   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe breathed in the fresh air as she spoke to Billy. "Yeah, he's in there. I can smell him." She pounded on his door, want a hurried response. Elissa had 6 hours left, if that. 

Michael opened the door while drying off his hands. "Evanthe, what the hell are you doing here?" _The last think I need is her trying to kill me because I was within 200 yards of Elissa._ 

"We need to know something, and unfortunately, you're the only one who can tell us what we need to know." 

Michael looked at the group, his eyes resting upon Adam's still form in Billy's arms. "Why do you bring me this foundling?" 

"Then he is a werewolf now?" 

"He should be with the one who turned him into one for his first time! You, of all people, should know that." 

"That would be Elissa, and well she's unavailable right now; we hope to change that very soon, though." 

Michael looked distressed at the current situation. _She made a foundling? She's unavailable? If something happened to Elissa…_ He cut his thoughts off as he remembered the boy. "Bring him inside." He lead the group down into his basement. "Put him on the table and let me examine his arm." 

Evanthe watched as Billy placed Adam's still form on the table. Both the Rangers were nervous about the results. It was bad enough for them to find out that Adam was in fact a werewolf, but the thought that the one who turned him into it was gone was unimaginable. 

"This is impossible!" 

"What is it?" She knew, deep down she knew, but needed Michael to confirm her suspicions. 

"For him to have been turned into a werewolf; with these wounds, they would've been inflicted within the last eight hours." 

She had to tell him something, or he would continue on with the questions. "Somehow, someone has forced the change on her." 

"Is she still in that form?" His fears rose in his throat. _If she was, she'd…_ 

"Yes." 

"No wonder I can't feel the bond, with her or this one." 

"There is a chance we can change her back to her human form, but it's something I might not want to do." 

"You know that if she isn't returned back to normal soon, she will start to die a slow death and painful one. Actually the two of them will." 

Evanthe's whisper was loud enough to fill the room. "I know" 

"How can I help turn her back?" He wanted to help in anyway. To not only prove his love for Elissa, but to make up for the past. 

"I don't think you can." 

"Wait a second, you said the two of them will? Evanthe?" 

"If we don't rescue Elissa and get her turned back normal…" She paused as she searched for the correct words to put this. _There are no right words._ "She and Adam will both die" 

"Until the first transformation the two, foundling and werewolf, are connected totally. So if she dies, he dies." 

Billy stared at Evanthe, his fears running around in his head. Too many unanswered questions. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" 

"We'll get her back. One way or the other!"   
  


* * *

  


Billy paced, not being able to keep his thoughts on the computers any longer. It had been two hours since they left Adam in the care of Michael. Evanthe seemed almost hesitant to do so, but when he explained that he was going to switch the bond from Elissa to him so Adam would live if Elissa didn't…she agreed. He stopped and picked the readouts from the computer. 

"Any way to get her out of there yet, Billy?" 

Billy shook his head. "Not yet." 

"We have to get her out of there." Any response from the Rangers was interrupted as Zedd appeared on the Viewing Globe. 

"What is your answer?" 

"I...I..." 

Zedd moved to one side, showing them Elissa. She already looked like she was weakening. 

"Elissa...I...I can't let her die." 

Billy leaned over to her and whispered into her ear. "We'll get you both out. That is a promise." 

"I'll surrender to you, Zedd." The tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. For you my good friend! 

"Good, come to me my Vampire." 

Evanthe looked at the others, then hugged Billy. "I love you, Billy!" 

"I love you too, and I will keep my promise." He hugged her with all the strength he possessed. His love was surrendering to Lord Zedd to save her best friends life. _How did I luck out with a woman of such loyalty?_ 

"We'll get you both back, before the deadline!" Tommy knew they had four hours to do it in, and that they would succeed. 

"I know you will." Was all she said as she teleported to the moon.   
  


* * *

  


Zedd watched as she teleported into the throne room. It was simply too easy of a capture. Her friendship was going to be her downfall! "Welcome Evanthe!" 

"Return Elissa to her human form." 

"Not quite yet, I have one more thing for her to do." 

Evanthe glared at Zedd, pure hate flowing from her eyes. "What are you talking about?" _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to keep his word and release her._ 

"You shall soon see, RITO! Take her to see her young wolf friend!" 

"Yeah Ed! Come on." Sometimes Zedd had to wonder if he did that just to annoy him.   
  


* * *

  


Rito pushed Evanthe into the cell, then started kicking and hitting Elissa. "Here is your new home!" 

Evanthe stared at Elissa getting kicked around by Rito. "Elissa…you…you…" She turned with her fist extended hitting Rito right smack dam in his chest, cracking one of his bones. 

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you. You see, I think that monster there can kill your wolf friend." 

Evanthe opened her mouth; showing off her fangs to Moonanator, letting him know that she was majorly pissed off! 

"Now, but a nice Vampire and go sit on that bench...get comfortable cause your going to be here for a long long time!" 

Evanthe sat down on the bench; staring at Elissa, and growling at Moonator every time he got anywhere near to Elissa. 

Rito hung a wreath of Garlic on the back of the door, then slammed it shut behind him. Evanthe stared at the garlic, then to her friend. The tears flowing down her cheeks. "Elissa...oh, Elissa." 

Elissa went over to her friend, recognizing her voice, she put her head on Evanthe's lap. She knew full well that her time was nearing it's end. Evanthe stroked the fur on her head, trying to give her and her friend some reassurance. 

"The others are going to get us out of here, and soon" She said as Elissa let out a whimper from the constant torture Zedd and his crew put her through.   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe looked about ready to kill the first thing she saw, hoping that it would be Lord Zedd. She watched as Elissa laid on the ground, whimpering from the slow death that had started on her an hour earlier. 

"Moonanator, time to attack Angel Grove!" Goldar yelled at the monster as he walked into the room. He noticed that Evanthe was huddled near her wolven friend, talking to her. 

"Oh, Elissa…we've got to get you out of here." The tears flowed down her cheeks. 

"On my way!" He vanished down to Earth. 

"It won't be long before she's back to her human form." He informed Evanthe as he kicked Elissa hard. 

"Do that again, and I don't care how sick I get from draining you dry, monkey-boy!" The hatred she held for these creatures dripped from her voice as Goldar laughed and left the cell.   
  


* * *

  


Moonanator watched as the Rangers battled the Tenga's. He headed over to the Blue Ranger and Ninjor and started in on both of them. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds, Rangers!" 

"You shall NOT win!" Ninjor kicked the monster where the sun didn't shine. 

Zedd's monster doubled over in pain. "Even if you get rid of me, you'll never see your stupid friends again!" 

Tommy laughed, knowing how close Alpha was to braking through the force field that held their friends. "We will! Let's fire this guy!" 

"Let's do it!" Aisha was getting sick of this monster, and his corny jokes. 

"Blasters READY!" Tommy watched as the others aimed their weapons. He looked at Billy and smiled. "Go ahead and give the call." 

"FIRE!" Billy and the other Rangers fired their Blasters at Moonanator, watching him fall to the ground. 

"NO! This can't be happening!" Moonanator screamed as he exploded. 

"Bye-bye!" Billy glanced quickly at the others. "Let's go see if Alpha can get them out of there, and soon. Their twelve hours are already passed."   
  


* * *

  


Elissa lay on the floor, her body slowly transforms back into human form. Sweat covered almost her entire body, she felt herself dying. 

"ELISSA!" 

"The Rangers may have defeated the Moonanator, but they will never get you two back!" Zedd stated as he and Rita appeared 

Evanthe ignored the two idiots, and concentrated on Elissa. Elissa looked weakly up at her. "he...help me." 

Evanthe looked up at Zedd and Rita, growling she got to her feet, readying herself to leap. "I think dinner just served itself," but vanished before she had a chance to destroy them. 

"NOOO! I think I'm gonna have a headache!" 

"We will get them BACK!" Zedd growled as Rita stormed off to find some aspirin.   
  


* * *

  


Billy watched as the two teleported in and Elissa was put on the recovery bed. 

"She'll be all right now, I hope. I think we better get her to Michael. He'd know better then I would." 

"Let's go."   
  


* * *

  


Billy pounded on the door, waiting for some sign of Michael. He answered, the fear written across his face. "Michael, we got her!" 

"About time! Bring her in, QUICK!" Evanthe and Billy followed him back down into the basement. Billy watched as Evanthe put her friends still body on the table. _She's hardly breathing._ 

"Can you save them?" 

"If I work fast, I can save them both." His eyes flicked to Adam. Billy noticed the sweat on his face, how ruddy his skin had become since he was last here. "He's been running a temp for the past two hours." 

"Please hurry! She's my best, and for a long time, my only friend." The two watched as Michael worked his miracles. 

"There…that should do it." 

Evanthe, who had never left Elissa's side, looked down at her. Her skin was returning to it's normal shade, and she'd stop sweating. "Elissa?" 

Elissa opened her eyes and shivered. She felt the presence of another inside her. Her eyes spoke the questions to Evanthe. 

"Everything's going to be ok, Elissa." Evanthe whispered, trying to get her friend to calm down enough to sleep. 

"A foundling, who is it?" 

"Adam." 

Elissa looked at her friend, her voice no louder then a whisper. "No. How bad did I hurt him?" 

"His arm was chewed up pretty badly, but he's going to be fine." 

"Michael!" She growled as she sat up. His presence filled her entire being up with hate and rage. 

"He saved your life, and Adam's." Evanthe tried her best to calm her friend down. 

"Where is the bastard?" 

"I'm here." Michael stepped out of the shadows, looking at the woman he turned into a werewolf a little over a hundred years ago. 

"Now…I repay you for EVERYTHING!" She shoved him into a wall, fully intending to rip off his head. 

"Elissa!" Evanthe stared at her, she didn't want her friend to do this. 

"YOU FORCED ME TO KILL MARCUS AND JARETH! YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS!" 

"Elissa, do you love him?" His eyes were focused on Elissa's, somehow he tried to get her to calm down…to see reason. 

"Yes, but you still have a debt to pay up on. One that I said I'd collect with your LIFE!" 

"If I hadn't turned you into one, you would have never met him" 

"But you made me kill Marcus...my own BROTHER!" The tears started to flow from her eyes. _Was this what revenge does to someone?_ "Among other people I killed for you, because of what you did to me! You made me kill my fiancé too, you remember Jareth?" 

"Elissa…I'm sorry. I truly am!" His words flowed with the truth. He truly was sorry for what he had done to her one hundred years ago. The pain he felt all those years. 

"Sorry doesn't help the one hundred years of hurt, or guilt!" She threw him to the ground, forcing her own tears away she turned and stared at Adam's still body. 

Michael looked down, managing only to say, "I know," as an answer to her. 

Elissa went over to Adam, kissing him softly on the lips she whispered, "Time to wake up handsome!" 

Adam eyes flickered open to the most welcome sight he had ever woken up to. "E…Elissa?" 

Elissa smiled at the sound of his voice. _He's going to be just fine!_ "Yes." 

"Ar...are you ok?" 

"We have a lot to talk about." She noticed how his face wrinkled as his senses came back into play. 

"My arm hurts." 

"Do you remember anything that happened?" 

"That monster…" 

"What else? 

"You…turned into a wolf…" 

"And?" 

Adam had to think for a moment, the memories of what happened the night before were still foggy in his head. "You attacked me…" 

"I didn't want to turn you into one...not like I was." 

"I'm a werewolf?" He knew the answer to this question as the tears flowed down her cheeks and onto his face. "So…I turn into a wolf once a month, and I'll be with you forever?" 

"Oh Adam…" She had broken the one promise she tried once a month not to. To create another werewolf. 

"I love you, Elissa." 

"I love you Adam."   
  


* * *

  


Two days had passed since she made her beloved into a werewolf like herself. Looking up she saw the sun setting. "It's almost sunset." 

Adam looked at her, the fear was bright in his eyes. "I'm a little nervous." 

"That's why the bond is the strongest the first time." She held out both her hands to him, her eyes were smiling at him the whole time. "Take my hands, and look into my eyes." 

Adam gently placed her hands into his own. He felt her presence inside her, never wanting to let her or it go. 

"Concentrate on me, on my eyes, and feel the change overtake you." He looked deep into her eyes and felt a fire swell up within him. 

"I love you, Elissa." 

"As I love you Adam." The two quickly changed and ran off into the moonlight to face their new life together.

**The End**


	4. Mating Season

**Mating Season  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Billy gazed at Evanthe, his eyes were almost smiling into her eyes. She leaned against him, looking up at him every so often. The fire was going strong, and the heat warmed them both immensely. 

"I'm so glad I found you, Billy." 

"I'm glad I found you." He pressed his lips gently upon hers, letting his hands work their way through her hair. 

Evanthe's expression turned a bit sad as she pulled away from him. "Even after what I did to you?" She asked, gently touching his neck where she had bit him a little over a month ago. 

"I told you to do that." 

"I.I still feel bad over it." The guilt haunted her dreams while she was away, and still did to this day. 

"Do you remember any of what happened while you were in the Blood Lust?" 

Evanthe concentrated on her last Blood Lust. "I remember being in Rita and Zedd's prison, them taunting me, then I was standing over you." 

"You tried to drink from Elissa." He watched as almost every muscle in Evanthe tightened up. "She told us what happened the last time you tried to drink from her, Evanthe. You have to understand that none of what happened was your fault, it's Rita and Zedd's fault." 

"If I wasn't a vampire, they couldn't have done it to me. That's the third time I've hurt someone I care for." 

"Third?" 

She looked at him, he had a right to know this. "I've suffered the Blood Lust three times in 600 years." 

"Once was your first time drinking from a non human, .and once being just over a month ago. When was the other time?" 

"When.when I first became what I am." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Evanthe sighed, and stared him in his eyes, letting the story of what happened on that day fall out of her mouth. It had been ninety years since she had told anyone that story, the last person being Elissa, and it felt good to tell him. 

"They are to blame too, not you!" He looked deeply into her eyes. 

"I _hate_ them, Billy. I _really_ hate them, and I'm afraid of them at the same time." 

"They're not here." 

"I know, but if they ever show up.I don't know what I'd do." 

"You're a Ranger, and we stick together. All of us! Remember that!" 

"Do you remember how werewolves and their foundlings are linked till their first transformation?" 

Billy cringed as he remembered his first ever viewing of two werewolves transforming. He also remember how close he came to losing his best friend. "How can I forget?" 

"Well, it's sort of like that for vampires too, only different. Whomever makes someone a vampire can control them telepathically, if they're within a certain range. That lasts forever!" 

Billy eyes grew round as he listened to Evanthe tell all about Vampire's control over the ones they made. "Does Elissa know about this?" 

"I had to let her know, in case they ever showed up while we were together." 

Billy held her hand tight in his hand. "I wish there was some way for us to break that bond for you." 

"There is one way. If the vampire who changed me is killed, the bond is gone. That's the only way that I know of. That's why I moved so much over the last six centuries. I didn't want them to catch up with me, to force me to be like all their other.'Children.'" 

"Let's hope they don't ever find you." 

Evanthe leaned against him, her heart felt lighter for the first time in ninety years. "Let's just say that if some vampire hunter staked them both, I wouldn't shed a single tear over it." 

"Evanthe..." He looked into her eyes, knowing that this was the moment they were both waiting for. The nerves swelled up inside of him. 

"Yes?" 

"I know you've said no to this before...because of you being afraid of drinking from me, which is something I'm willing to risk...but.um.um." He fiddled with his hands, praying the right words would come out of his mouth. She didn't give them a chance as she pulled him into a lover's embrace, and onto the couch. They spent the next couple of hours together enjoying each other's bodies. *** 

Elissa cuddled next to Adam as she looked down at his ripped up arm. "How's your arm?" 

"Feeling a lot better." 

Elissa smiled as she pulled his covers up over her a little more, snuggling in closer to his bare chest. "There are something we need to talk about! " 

"Oh, like what?" 

"The bond that we have, we can tell when another is near that's about all. Kinda how I knew that Michael was nearby." 

"That's kind of fun," he mused as he started nibbling on her neck. 

"Adam...This is serious...we can play later..." _Hopefully not too much later! _"There are times when the bond is strengthened. This is when two werewolves `mate'." 

"That sounds a bit more serious than what we've _been_ doing." 

"It's kinda like a marriage, but it's said that it can't be broken. Once your bonded to one werewolf, you can never bond with another till your mate dies. Adam, how did you enjoy your first run as a werewolf?" 

"It was strange, but fun, fascinating, and scary all at the same time." 

Elissa shivered as she remembered her first time, returning to normal and seeing her fianc, lying on the ground... "I know that feeling." 

"What made it the best, though, was being with you." 

"You are so sweet." 

"What can I say? I'm in love. Elissa." 

"Yes?" 

"Umm.I was wondering something." He looked at her, the question was stuck in his throat. He knew he was ready to take this step with her, but would she even want him? 

"What?" 

"I don't quite know what the proper way to ask this is.but.um.will you be my mate?" 

Elissa bolted up, his sheets wrapped around her as she looked down at him. "What?" 

"You heard me! I love you and I want to be with you forever, as mates or husband and wife or whatever the heck we call it as werewolves." 

"I'd love to...but..." 

"But what?" 

"You haven't even been a werewolf a full month...you sure you want to take such a big step so soon!" 

"As long as it's with you, yes!" 

Elissa looked away, she wiped a couple of tears away. "Adam, I don't know what to say." 

"The usual answer is `yes' or possibly `no', of course, if you say no, I'm probably going to go find out if that legend about silver bullets is true." 

"It is true. Yes, I will be your mate!" 

"I love you, Elissa I will love you forever." 

"You better, since we're going to be able to read each others minds." Elissa started nibbling on Adam's chest as he came to the realization of something. 

"I don't think we need to tell my parents, though." 

"No, we don't need to tell them. Adam, the only werewolf capable of doing the ceremony that I know of is Michael." 

"I know you don't like him." 

"But I will tolerate him for the ceremony. I don't want anything standing in our way of happiness." She looked into his deep black eyes, and smiled. "I don't think I'm ready for you to find out some of the dreams I've had about you." 

Adam blushed as his own dreams came flooding into his head. "I can imagine what you dream about." 

"Come on, " she said as she bolted out of the bed. "Let's do it." 

"Don't we have to be in the bed for that?" 

Elissa looked down at him, hitting him playfully. "The ceremony, not that!" 

"Who can we invite?" 

"No one. The ceremony can be attend by the mate, their attended, and the one performing. We can tell the others when we get back." 

"Hope they don't get mad at us." 

"They better not, or next full moon I pay them a little visit!" She laughed as she put on one of Adam's shirts, loving the smell of it.of him. 

"Let's go get mated!" *** 

Rocky looked at the others as they sat at their usual table in the Youth Center. Two people missing from the group. 

"Things certainly have changed a lot." Tommy saw the worry in Rocky's eyes. 

"Yeah, I don't even see Adam anymore." 

"He's always with Elissa." The truth that Aisha felt a bit left out was an understatement. 

"Heck, they spent three days in detention _all ready!"_

"They do seem happy." 

"Yeah, and now finding out that she turned him into a werewolf. I think Ninjor gave Adam and Billy the wrong animal spirits." The pain was thick in Rocky's voice. He couldn't believe that this had happened at all. 

"She didn't do it on purpose." 

"I know. I think about it, and I see how badly Adam's arm looked." 

"That whole thing got started because of Zedd and Rita. Don't blame Elissa for it." 

"And if they hadn't done that, Adam wouldn't be what he is. I do have to agree with Rocky. I still see how badly his arm was hurt. I mean, I could honestly see a little bit of his bone. I don't blame Elissa though." 

"She didn't ask to be what she is." 

"From what Billy told us, she almost killed that Michael guy when she was healed...she must REALLY hate him for doing that to her." 

"All things considered, I'm glad both she and Evanthe are around. They're very nice people." Her and Evanthe had become quick friends. She looked down as Tommy took her hand. 

"Yeah, and if Evanthe ever needs some blood I would be more then willing to donate." 

"So would I, but not as eager as Billy is!" 

"He worries, and I don't blame him. I don't think I'd want to see her go through that Blood Lust thing again. What I want to know is, how did that vial shatter? The one Alpha gave Elissa?" 

"I don't know, that is strange. I guess we'll never know." 

"What I'd like to know is how she became a vampire." 

"She'll tell us in her own time, just like Elissa did. I don't think their being fully honest about that though." 

"Yeah, they've left out a lot from both their pasts. Even what Billy told us had a lot of gaps in it." 

"They'll tell us someday, I hope." Aisha looked as they all nodded. It would take a lot for those two to trust them as much as they did Billy and Adam. *** 

Elissa knocked on Michael's door, wanting more then anything to get this over with. She hadn't liked him the first time she met him. She was relieved when he opened the door. 

"Elissa, Adam, what are you doing here?" 

"The Mating." She quickly stated. The less time she had to spend with him, the better. 

"Huh?" _How could she do this?_

"We need you to perform the ceremony. We want to get `mated'!" 

"I'm glad you found someone. Come on in, we'll get started right away" 

Adam and Elissa walked into Michael's house. For the first time, she noticed a small painting someone had done of her. _Who the heck does he think he is?_

"Go to the basement, I'll be there in a second!" 

"Let's get married...mated...whatever!" Elissa smiled as Adam stumbled for the correct words. It amazed her at how na "What's in that?" 

"Everything we need. Now if you two would sit on the floor facing each other, we can begin." Michael quickly put a long string of beads around them, doing his best not to cry a little at this lost chance. "Hold each others hands. Look into each other's eyes and concentrate on each other." Michael went through the ceremony, but neither of the two werewolves heard what he said. Too busy in their love to notice the third person in the room. "Adam, what is Elissa thinking?" 

Adam blushed a deep shade of red as his girlfriend's thoughts rushed through his head. "She's thinking about nibbling on my neck!" Elissa couldn't help but break out into a small giggle fit, and turn almost as red as Adam had. 

"I take it you were thinking about that?" All Elissa could do was nod, her giggling was unstoppable. Adam just looked too cute all red and embarrassed. 

"Somehow, I'm not surprised!" He watched as Elissa's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, her face turning redder then Rocky's uniform. 

_"ADAM!"_

"Wha...oh..." Adam almost forgot about her being able to hear him and turned even redder. 

"I think this is going to take some getting use to..." 

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it. I love you, Elissa." 

"You two can now communicate without speaking, remember that." 

_I love you Adam. Let's go nibble back home! _Her thoughts invading his mind. 

We will, and thank you, Michael." _OH YEAH!!!!_

_After we tell the others! _

"It was my pleasure. Have a good life." _As I will probably never have now._ *** 

Evanthe smiled as she saw Adam and Elissa enter the Youth Center. She had finally let Billy drag her out of their house. "Hi, guys!" 

"Hi." No one noticed her grip on Adam's hand was tighter then usual. The two sat down with the rest of the group. Elissa talked to Adam telepathically as she smiled at the others. _Nibble! Nibble! _

_Not in public! _Adam told her as he went three shades of red. 

"You are no fun!" she said out loud, realizing a moment later that she had just said that instead of thinking it. Her face turned a deeper red then Adam's. 

Evanthe stared at them for a moment before it clicked into her brain, she smiled at the `newlyweds'. "You did it!" 

"Did what?" Elissa tried her best to look innocent, but was failing miserable. 

"We haven't done anything!" He added as he told Elissa _not YET anyway!_

"Don't give me that. You two are mated!" 

"Isn't that what they been doing since they _met?"_

Evanthe explained the werewolf mating ceremony to the others quickly. She watched as Elissa nodded her head when she asked the question again. At that moment, all the Rangers' jaws landed on the floor. Rocky was the first to regain his composure. 

"You did what?" 

"We got `mated'!" 

"And you didn't invite us?" 

"We couldn't!" Adam explained what Elissa had told him. Only with special situations were outsiders allowed to view the ceremony. 

"Well.umm.congratulations!" 

_I can't take much more of this, Adam. I want a NIBBLE! _

_Want to go back to your place?_

Aisha stared at him, millions of questions filled hers and the others minds. "What exactly are your parents going to say Adam?" 

"We're not going to tell them, not for a while yet anyway. " 

_When we are through fielding these questions...you BET! _

_We'd better get done QUICK then! _Both of they're emotions were on fire, and needed to put out. Elissa smiled and leaned into Adam. 

"Anything else?" Elissa looked at Rangers, hoping that they were done for the time being. 

"You guys go and have fun. Any more questions will wait till later!" Evanthe smiled as Elissa and Adam got off and sprinted off. She couldn't help but crack a quick joke. "It's a good thing werewolves can't have kids! Otherwise they'd have a lot by now! Same goes for Vampires!" Her eyes danced over to Billy, and smiled seductively. 

"Not you two too!" Kim groaned as Evanthe shook her head. She could hardly get past first base with Tommy. "That _does it_!" She grabbed Tommy by the collar and dragged him off. 

" Oh, boy. I pity Tommy!" His hand wrapped around Aisha's. The two laughed as Evanthe and Billy started kissing. No one had to know their secret, not yet. *** 

The woman hung up the phone and glanced over to her husband. "Girard!" 

"What is it?" Girard looked up from where he was reading the newspaper, hoping for some sign of his lost child. 

"We found her." 

Girard smiled at his wife, showing off his fangs. "Where is she?" 

"Angel Grove, and she still associates with that werewolf we heard about." 

She watched as her husband waved his hand. There were times she hated her life with him. "Doesn't matter. Once we get within 500 yards of her." 

"She will not only serve us, but destroy her own friend." 

"Evanthe will come back to where she belongs...the side of evil and darkness!" 

The woman leaned into her husband. There were times the fear rang through her, fear of him. He wouldn't permit it, and always shut if off when it crept up. "And learn her lesson. Of all things to associate with, why a werewolf?" 

"I know. Weren't' there any roaches or something she could have taken up with?" He smiled as he started caressing his wife. 

"Then again, she has always disobeyed us." 

"After all we did for her, making her what she is today!" 

Girard watched as his wife made the arrangements. It was almost a sin what he had done to her so long ago. She turned and looked into his eyes as he controlled her motions. Her top was on the floor and she moved closer to him as she said. "We leave in five hours, to reclaim the last of our children!"

**The End**


	5. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

A jet soared through the clear crisp air towards California. Within, two figures entwined on a couch paused for a moment. One of them issued a chilling laugh. "I can feel her thoughts," a woman's voice spoke. 

"As can I," her husband smiled nastily. Their plan was already unfolding, and so far all went perfectly. 

"Can you see through her eyes yet, husband?" Sophie ran her fingers through Girard's hair, enjoying the feel of it. 

"Not quite yet," he told her. "But the closer I get to her, the easier it will be." 

"I just hope that thing isn't near her," Sophie murmured, not meeting Girard's eyes. He ran his fingers down her spine. 

"I believe it is near her," Girard murmured. After so many years, they were finally going to have their errant child back. She had run free long enough. 

Sophie sat up, pulling herself away from Girard. "Good. Let us instate control, before it comes too close." 

"Time to rejoin your family, Evanthe!" Girard laughed, his fangs and Sophie's flashing in the overhead lights of their private jet. * * * 

Billy and Evanthe entwined their arms about one another, involved in a deep and passionate kiss. "I can't believe we actually have some time alone!" Billy smiled at the woman who filled his arms and his heart. 

"Yeah," Evanthe's lips caressed his neck. "It's wonderful!" 

"So, is there any special ritual for vampires when they get married?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "Not really. It happens so rarely it's not necessary." 

"Okay," Billy laughed. "Can you believe they did that? Man, school is going to be a riot on Monday!" 

Evanthe giggled. "I'm happy for them!" 

"Enough about them," Billy kissed with passion. "Let's talk about us." 

Evanthe returned the kiss, replete with joy. All that vanished the next moment when an all-too familiar feeling invaded her mind and body, causing her to stiffen in fear. "Evanthe?" Billy looked at her, worried. 

"No. . .no. .. ," she whispered. 

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, terrified in his own turn by the fright in her eyes. He'd never seen Evanthe that afraid, never! 

"It. . .it's _them_!" Evanthe screamed, backing away from him, looking to the left and right as if she expected to see them appear at any moment. 

"The ones who turned you into a vampire?" he asked. She nodded abruptly. 

"Th. . .they're trying to control me!" Evanthe cried, tears filling up her dark eyes. 

Billy tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. "We need to get you away from here!" 

"_You_ get away from here!" Evanthe told him. She fought the control they imposed on her with all her might, but felt her self-will draining away. It was just like the first time, when she'd awakened to being vampiric. . .she deliberately forced her thoughts away from _that_! 

"I won't leave you!" 

"Billy!" she told him through gasps. "They might make me hurt you! I don't want to do that! Please, get out of here!" 

"I'll be back!" Billy insisted as he ran. Evanthe sank to a chair and buried her face in her hands. _Don't do this to me!_ she moaned in her mind, knowing Sophie and Girard would hear her. 

"Did you and Billy have a fight? I saw him running away from the house," Elissa was standing in front of her, a worried look in her eyes. Evanthe hadn't even heard her come into the house, so scared was she. 

"Elissa!" Evanthe wailed. "Get out of here, it's them!!" Elissa dropped her overnight bag, alert at once. 

"Evanthe? They're coming?" 

"They're controlling me already," Evanthe was very near tears. "I can feel it!" 

Elissa came over to her. "We'll get you out of Angel Grove. I can always let Adam know where we are after we get there! Come on!" 

Evanthe shook her head. "I can't be near you, Elissa!" she insisted. "You know how they feel about your kind!" 

"I don't care! You're my friend, and we made a promise to be there for each other, no matter what!" 

Evanthe sighed. "All right." 

"Come on," Elissa urged her towards her feet. "Let's get some of your stuff together, and we'll leave." 

Evanthe felt a sudden jerk and completely against her will, started towards Elissa. "NO!" she screamed, understanding at once what was going to happen. She leaped at Elissa, her fangs extended and tearing at the werewolf's throat. "Elissa, forgive me!" 

_Adam! Help me! _Elissa had time only for that one thought as she collapsed, darkness overwhelming her. * * * 

Across town, in the Youth Center, Adam and Rocky were sparring. The young werewolf was more or less at peace. Rita and Zedd hadn't done anything in weeks, he and Elissa were in love, Evanthe and Billy were in love, things were just perfect! He blocked Rocky's strike quickly, then suddenly grabbed his neck as a sharp pain went through it. Elissa's voice rang in his mind. _Adam! Help me! _

"Elissa. . .," he whispered. 

"Adam?" Rocky looked at him worriedly. "What is it?" 

Adam's eyes were wide with horror. "Something's happened to Elissa!" 

Rocky stiffened. "Do you know what it is?" _What could Rita and Zedd be up to now?_

Adam shook his head. "All I know is that I heard her scream in my head for help, right after I got that pain in my neck. Come on, let's go find her!" 

Rocky nodded. "Let's go!" _I never thought I'd help my best friend, who is a werewolf, go find his girlfriend, who is also a werewolf! Well, things around Angel Grove are never dull, that's for sure! _* * * 

Sophie laughed. "She did it!" she had never really liked werewolves, and to feel what Evanthe had done was a pure pleasure to her! 

"I can feel how much it hurt her, too!" Girard chuckled sadistically. "Well, that's what she gets for associating with lower lifeforms!" 

Sophie nodded. "Time to collect our daughter and complete the control!" she declared. She managed to conceal the trace of sadness she felt perfectly. 

"We'll have to control her until she learns her place is with us, though," Girard reminded her. He smiled fiendishly at the thought of what he was going to force Evanthe to do. 

"And she _will_ learn it!" Sophie declared. Girard nodded. 

"Oh, yes!" he laughed. "No matter what it takes!" * * * 

Rocky and Adam rushed into the living room, and Adam paled at once to see Elissa lying unconscious on the floor. _Help me,_ echoed in his mind, fading with every moment. 

"Elissa!" he ran straight to her. "We've got to get her to the Command Center!" 

"Let's go," Rocky grabbed both their hands and teleported them straight to the Command Center. He could tell Elissa's life could very well depend on speed. * * * 

Adam stared helplessly at Elissa as Alpha did his best to fix her up. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked. 

Alpha shook his head. "It's too early to tell. Whatever attacked her, did a good job on her." 

"Where was she?" Billy asked. 

"Her living room," Adam reported absently. _Elissa, hang in there, please, hang in there!_

Billy took a deep breath. "Was Evanthe around?" concern and worry unlike anything they'd ever heard sounded in his voice. 

"No, she wasn't," Adam looked at him. "What's going on?" 

Billy hesitated a moment, then told them what had happened to Evanthe, and what she was afraid was going to happen. Adam gripped Elissa's hand tightly during the recitation. 

_I'm so tired. . ._she whispered in his mind. _I can't. .. _

_Elissa, don't you dare leave me! I love you! _

_Help Evanthe! _it was plain she cared more for her friend than herself at this point. But it was her Adam loved, and she he wanted with him. 

_You have to live, Elissa. We're going to get you fixed up!_

Elissa told him softly, _Remember I love you. Evanthe did this to me. Tell her I forgive her. _

_I love you, Elissa, _Adam couldn't remember anymore what it was like to _not_ love her! _And you're going to be okay!_

Billy cleared his throat briefly. "What is it?" 

"Evanthe did it to her," Adam revealed. "She wants us to help her." 

"I was afraid of that," Billy sighed. _Evanthe, wherever you are, we're going to find you and keep you from those scum!_ "How can we help her?" Adam wanted to know. Billy shook his head. 

"There is only one way, that Evanthe knew," he didn't' really want to tell them that, either. It was something they were all, to some degree, against. 

"What's that?" Tommy wondered. Billy glanced briefly at Elissa, then to Adam and each of the others. 

"Killing the one who turned her into a vampire," he finally said. The Rangers looked at each other a bit nervously; this was very different from fighting Rita and Zedd's monsters. He continued, "The thing is, I don't know which of the two turned her into a vampire. She only told me that it was a couple." 

Adam nodded. "We've got to find her. She can tell us." he tilted his head as Elissa spoke. "Elissa suggests the cabin we met them at." 

Billy looked at his friend. "Adam, I know you don't want to leave her, but right now, your bond with her is probably the only help we have to finding Evanthe, and helping her." 

"I know," Adam sighed. Kim spoke up. 

"I'll stay with Elissa, and help Alpha anyway I can." 

Adam nodded. "All right, let's go," _Hang in there, Elissa. We'll be back soon. _

_Hurry._

"Good luck, guys!" Kim wished them on their way, hoping they'd find and deal with these evil vampires _without_ having to kill them. * * * 

Sophie and Girard headed for the cabin, their bond to Evanthe enabled them to know just where she was. "I can feel her," Sophie murmured. Girard nodded. 

"Oh, yes, she's here, and she is so very afraid." 

Sophie breathed in deeply, almost as if she were breathing in Evanthe's emotions. "And so upset. . ." 

"She doesn't even know the beginning of fear yet!" Girard managed to keep his laughter under control, he didn't want Evanthe to hear them there just yet! 

"She will if she disobeys us again!" Sophie promised. Her husband grinned, fangs flashing in the light sunlight. 

"Oh, yes. But with our control of her mind, she never will again!" 

Sophie laughed as she breathed in again. "There is another werewolf nearby, near her," she reported, eyes narrowing. _Why must she continually associate with the lower life forms???_ * * * 

Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Aisha, Kim, and Billy appeared in the cabin to see Evanthe curled up in a chair there, crying. "Evanthe?" 

She looked up at Adam's voice. "Stay away from me!" her voice shook with fear and grief. Adam shook his head. 

"Elissa sent us to help you!" 

Evanthe almost smiled. "Elissa. . .i. .is she okay?" 

"She's weak," Adam reported. "Lucky we have this bond!" 

Evanthe's eyes were full of tears. "They're coming. . .I can feel them," she couldn't explain the sensations, it was just something that filled her every cell, something she knew in her heart and soul. 

"Then we'll protect you," Adam told her. "That is a promise." 

The vampire shook her head. "You can't protect me, Adam," she told them. "Get out of here. I don't want to hurt you, and if they find you, especially you, Adam, here with me. . ." 

Adam smiled as he cocked his head to one side, listening to something only he could hear. "Elissa says she's going to be okay, and Alpha knows how to block their control of you." 

"How?" Evanthe's eyes were wide. _Can it be? After six hundred years, could I be free of them?_

"I don't.. . ." before he could finish the sentence, the door splintered inward, and Girard and Sophie stood framed in it. 

"Child, come to me!" Sophie commanded, ignoring the Rangers standing there. Evanthe struggled as hard as she could, tears spilling down her pale cheeks. 

"Leave me alone!" she begged. Billy's heart broke to see how terrified she was, and wished there was something he could do. This Evanthe was a far cry from the strong, confidant woman he knew and loved, and he hated those who had done this to her so easily. _What have they done to her to make her be so afraid? I should ask her. . .no, I don't think I want to know just yet. Someday, but not just yet._

"You have no power to resist me, child," Girard growled. "Come to your rightful family!" he held his hand out to her. "Now!" 

Evanthe came to them, jerking as she still tried to fight his dominantion of her motions. She glanced to her friends. "Get out! Now, please!" 

_Elissa, tell Alpha to hurry!! _Adam sent. 

"Please, just leave me alone!" Evanthe begged of the vampire couple. "In six hundred years, haven't you done enough to me?" 

Girard shook his head. "You are our child, and you will _obey!_" 

"I didn't ask to be one of your monsters!" Evanthe protested. She would never forget how Sophie had held her while Girard sank his fangs into her neck, how he had laughed. .and what he had done once she had awakened to the vampiric life. 

"But you _are_ one of our children!" 

Billy had never been more proud of Evanthe than in the next moment. "Maybe so! But I will _never_ be like you!" 

Sophie laughed. "We shall see. ..attack!" she pointed to Adam, and Evanthe leaped at their command, though they could all see the pain this caused her. 

"Adam, I'm sorry!" she cried as she did so. Adam threw up his arm to block her, and winced in pain at the snap he heard. 

"Forgiven!" he told her. _Oh, this arm is never going to heal if it keeps getting broken!_

"Thank you!" Evanthe told him as she swung kicks and blows as fast as she was capable of at him. "Please, get out of here!" she smiled as he teleported out a moment later. "Now will you leave me alone?" Evanthe growled. 

"Never!" Sophie shook her head. She belonged to them, would she never understand that?! 

"All I want is to be left in peace with the man I love and my best friend!" Evanthe moaned. "Can't you understand that?" 

Girard shook his head. "We will _not_ have one of our vampire children associating with lower lifeforms!" 

Evanthe glared at her. "They are _not_ lower lifeforms! The werewolves are more human than we are, more _humane!"_

"Are they?" Sophie laughed. "They kill for pleasure! Just because your dead friend didn't, doesn't make all werewolves like that!" 

Evanthe smiled. "She's not dead!" 

"How do you know?" Girard was a trifle surprised. "We felt you tear open her neck, how could she have lived?" 

"None of your concern!" Evanthe would keep some secrets, though it cost her everything else! 

"Tell us!" Girard commanded, exerting his control over her to it's maximum potential. Evanthe cried out in pain, then told them, "She. . .was taken to where she could be healed." 

"By whom?" he demanded. "Who did you tell about this?" 

"My friends," Evanthe whispered. The friends who now stood back, unwilling to attack her, and unable to attack them, knowing if they did, she would be forced to fight them. 

"Come, we must leave," Sophie was through hanging around with humans. Evanthe shook her head, denying them with all her force. "Now!" 

The three vampires headed for the door, Evanthe unable to fight, her strength and her will to resist almost gone. "I'm sorry, guys," she whispered. Billy nodded. 

"We'll get you back!" he promised. _I won't let those monsters keep you! _

"Let Elissa know what was going on!" were the last words that floated towards them as the vampiric trio vanished through the door. * * * 

As Alpha wrapped up Adam's arm, he told him, "You've got to be more careful!" 

Adam nodded. "I know! My arm must have a target painted on it or something!" 

_Or something!_ Elissa chuckled in his mind. Adam smiled a little weakly as the others teleported into the Command Center. "What's funny? Billy asked. Adam told them what they'd talked about, then noticed something. 

"Where's Evanthe?" 

"They took her. She had no choice," Billy sighed, remembering the pain in her eyes. Adam growled, 

"Oh, man, we've got to help her!" 

_Hurry! _Elissa urged. Her eyes flickered for a moment, but remained shut. Adam shivered. 

_What are they going to do with her?_ he asked Elissa. 

_Control her. _

_How? _

_They can. _Elissa informed him. _They, like us, are linked. But in a different way. They can control them._

Adam quickly informed the others of what Elissa had told him. Billy bit his lip. "There are times when that bond of yours is going to get annoying!" 

Adam smiled a little. "Oh, I don't know about that!" 

"You know what I mean," Billy almost snapped back. "I just wish we could get Evanthe back and Elissa awake!" 

Adam nodded. "Not nearly as much as I wish that last part, though!" 

_Give my body time to heal. I'll be awake soon, I promise. I feel stronger thanks to Alpha. _

_Good, I love you! _

_I love you, Adam._

Just as Adam kissed Elissa, Billy jerked up sharply. "I found her!" 

"Good!" Adam smiled. "Where is she?" 

Billy glanced over his scans. "Near Michael's," he was confused! 

"What?" Adam growled. He knew how much Elissa hated him, and wondered what in the world Evanthe would be doing there!" 

"They've got her near to where Michael lives," Billy glanced from Elissa to Adam. "It's probably just a coincidence. You know how they. . ." he paused. 

"What?" Adam's eyes were worried. What in the world was going on here? 

"How they feel about werewolves. Michael's life might be in danger if they realize that he's there." 

Adam nodded. "We'd better let him know, so he can get out of there!" 

"We do that, then go get Evanthe!" * * * 

In a small, darkened room, Evanthe sat facing Sophie and Girard. She was barely able to stop herself from crying at being with them again. She'd avoided them for so many years, so many centuries. .and here she was back with them again. _Talk about things coming full circle. . ._

"Now, are you going to be good?" Sophie growled. By that, Evanthe knew full well she meant 'are you going to join us?' 

"Drop dead!" Evanthe told her. Sophie shook her head. 

"We can't, we're undead!" 

Evanthe glared at them. "Maybe I can serve you both a stake dinner!" 

Girard slapped her hard across the face. "Enough! We control your every move until you agree to rejoin this family and work with it!" 

"Never!" Evanthe declared. "Never! You might have made me like this, but I will _never_ be like you!" 

Sophie told her, "Then you are breaking all the rules of being a vampire!" 

"So be it, then!" Evanthe held her head up high. "I won't break the rules of friendship and love!" 

"Then we control your movements forever!" Sophie promised her. "And the first thing is that you are going to destroy a certain werewolf!" 

"No, I won't!" Evanthe shook her head. "I'll fight you every step of the way!" 

Sophie laughed. "With us so close to you, you can't! Remember that, girl!" 

Evanthe bent over, crying. "Why did you do this to me?" she asked finally. "Why couldn't you just kill me six hundred years ago?" 

"Where's the fun in that?" Girard laughed. He looked at Evanthe, a familiar light in his eyes, one that Evanthe remembered full well from just after awakening as a vampire. She shook with fear as he stepped a little closer to her. He glanced over to Sophie. "Leave us." 

"Fun?" Evanthe wailed, hoping to get Sophie to stay. "For six centuries, my life, if you can ever call it that, has been a living nightmare!" 

"You should've stayed with us! Then you never would have had to run!" 

"Stayed with you!" Evanthe laughed at that. "And never met Elissa, never met Billy, never fallen in love with him!" 

Girard shook his head. "Enough! Sophie, I told you to leave. I have a lesson to teach our errant child." 

Biting her lip, Sophie left the two of them alone. When Girard got like that, it was best to simply obey. She plainly heard Evanthe's screams of pain, and the simple blazing thought of, _Not again!_ * * * 

Once the 'lesson' was over, Evanthe found herself on her feet as Sophie re-entered the room. Girard smiled darkly; he enjoyed seeing the pain he'd put her through. "It is time to go, to destroy the one who betrayed you!" 

"What are you talking about?" Evanthe actually preferred talking to Sophie over Girard; that was one thing all their 'children' had in common. But she spoke to him this time. 

"How do you think we found you? A werewolf told us. Now it's time to kill that thing, since we know now where it is." 

"Michael," Evanthe breathed. He was the only werewolf who knew she was a vampire, other than Elissa and Adam. She knew they would never have betrayed her. 

"Maybe," Girard laughed. "Come!" * * * 

Michael was working in his garden when Evanthe and two others came up. He was a bit startled to see her clothes had been ripped some, and saw bruises on her. He hadn't ever seen a vampire bruised before; they regenerated so fast it almost wasn't possible. Only another vampire had the necessary strength to _permanently_ bruise the undead. 

One of them, a man, looked at him. "Hello, werewolf," he said softly and dangerously. 

"Evanthe?" Michael frowned. "Who are these two?" 

"Michael, get out of here!" Evanthe had time to say that before Girard froze her very lip muscles! 

"Enough!" he snapped. It was too late, though, Michael, no fool, was heading for the house and the attached garage. Sophie glanced to her husband. 

"Should we deal with him inside or outside?" she asked. Girard gestured for them to follow him to the garage. The minute they were there, he had Evanthe attack. Michael did what he could not to fight her, and when he saw the tears in her eyes, he raised an eyebrow. 

"They are the ones who were looking for you?" for a while now he'd been in contact via the phone and mail with two vampires seeking Evanthe; when she'd contacted him about Adam, he'd got in touch with them as soon as he could. Evanthe nodded, and he knew this was his own fault. "Forgive me." As he tried to block her, there was a knock on the door. 

"Who would be here?" Sophie growled as Michael called out for help! The door was knocked down a moment later, by Billy! 

"Get away from my girlfriend!" he shouted to Sophie and Girard. Evanthe smiled at Billy, but kept up the attack on Michael, since she still had to obey her vampiric makers. 

"She belongs to us!" Sophie reminded them. Adam, just behind Billy, looked at his friend. 

"I think he should find out who we are, we need to save him!" he whispered. "Besides, if he ever met us morphed, he could probably smell who we are!" 

Billy nodded and teleported Michael out of there with a quick call to Alpha. Evanthe laughed as he vanished, and found she could speak again. It seemed they were mainly focusing on her attacking. "Attack the other werewolf!" Sophie ordered. Evanthe started towards Adam. 

"Adam, get some garlic!" Evanthe screamed. A moment later, however, Elissa teleported in as a column of pale rose light and snapped something around Evanthe's wrist. 

"I don't think he's going to need the garlic!" she declared. Evanthe stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to look at Sophie and Girard. The male vampire growled savagely. 

"Attack them!" he ordered. Evanthe smiled and shook her head. She then said one word she'd always wanted to say when they commanded her to do something. 

"No." 

Elissa smiled. "Let's go home. They can't control you anymore." 

"Never again!" Evanthe laughed, completely ignoring Sophie and Girard now for the first time ever. One and all, they teleported out. * * * 

"How is he?" Elissa glanced at Michael, already being worked on at the Command Center. When told he'd be all right, she muttered, "What a pity!" 

Evanthe glanced to Alpha. "You made this, didn't you?" she gestured towards the bracelet on her wrist. He nodded, and she hugged him quickly. "Thank you! You saved my sanity, not to mention several lives!" 

"Awww, shucks!" Alpha would've been turning red if he could! 

Evanthe turned to look at Billy. "Oh, Billy, I love you so much!" she felt a widening in her heart, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt they were meant for each other. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Billy, they know I love you! They might try to kill you!" 

"Thankfully we have teleportation. They try anything, I can teleport out!" he told her. Evanthe smiled as she kissed him, saying without words how much she loved him; how her heart belonged to him for all time. In the same wordless way, he responded. * * * 

"How did they do all those things they did?" Sophie raged up and down their hotel room. Girard shook his head. 

"I don't know, but what I'm most concerned with is how did they get her free?" 

"I think we can answer that!" two strange figures appeared in the room, one a woman in cones, the other a skinless man! It was the woman who had spoken. 

"Who are you?" Girard growled. He did _not_ like intruders. 

"I am Rita Repulsa, and this is my husband, Lord Zedd," the woman told them. The man nodded. 

"We can tell you who those people were, and why they were able to do what they did." 

Girard glared at them. "Then do so!" 

"Those people, Evanthe and Elissa included, are the Power Rangers," Rita told them. Girard raised an eyebrow. 

"And what are those?" it seemed there were drawbacks to spending a few centuries in Europe! 

The man grumbled, "A blasted nuisance!" it was obvious he knew, and hated, these "Rangers" well. 

"We can help you get Evanthe back," Rita got down to the point at once. 

"Why would you help us?" Girard wanted to know what their angle was. He didn't trust anyone, least of all a strange pair like this! It was obvious their vampiric daughter had fallen in with a very unusual group of people, with very powerful enemies. 

"One less Ranger out of our way would be a blessing, and if that one Ranger does manage to kill two others, then all the better. And we'll share the world with you once we conquer it!" 

Sophie and Girard exchanged long glances. Finally, Girard spoke. "We do want her back." 

"That we do. And I do want those things killed," Sophie nodded. Girard made the decision. 

"Very well. We shall ally with you. How shall we get our child back?" 

Rita smiled, and told them the plan that they had made. Girard laughed. "She will be ours again! Forever!" * * * 

In the middle of the living room floor at Elissa and Evanthe's apartment, Elissa and Adam sat entwined as he kissed down the back of her neck. In between caresses, he murmured, "Today was something else!" 

"It was," Elissa sounded somewhat upset at that. Adam looked at her. 

"Is something wrong?" 

She sighed. "Do you realize how close we came to losing each other today?" 

"Yeah, I do," Adam nodded as she held him. 

"I don't want to lose you!" Adam kissed her passionately, loving her in every fashion possible. 

"We didn't, and I'm glad of it! Today was too close!" 

"How is your arm?" she asked. He flexed to show off how fast it was healing. "Don't overwork it. We don't have a quick healing system." 

"Rangers do, though!" 

"I know!" Elissa smiled as they cuddled close together. 

"I hope those two vampires leave, and never come back, ever!" Elissa smiled and nuzzled into his neck, as he caressed her lips with his own. 

_I never want to lose you again! _her voice sounded in his mind. 

_I love you, and we'll never lose each other! _As she playfully bit at his cast, Adam chuckled. _How does the plaster taste? _

_Not as good as your neck! _She pushed him onto the floor, kissing down his neck as he started down her own, and didn't stop at the neck. She gasped suddenly. "Adam, I don't think we should!" she was looking at something behind him. He glanced up to see Michael standing in the doorway. 

"What are you doing here, Michael?" she growled deep in her throat. 

"I came to see if you were both okay," Michael had a strange look in his eyes, one Adam put down to what he had interrupted. 

"Get out of here!" Elissa ordered. "I don't want you here!" as Michael headed out, apologizing the whole way, Elissa told him, "And stay away from me while you're at it!" 

Adam sighed, smiling. "Where were we?" 

"Right here!" Elissa declared, pulling off his tee shirt. Things were _almost_ back to the mood they'd been in before Michael's interruption, when Evanthe and Billy walked in! 

"Oh, my goodness!" Evanthe declared. As Adam winced from the mental scream Elissa let loose, he stared at them. 

"Oh, man, guys, can't you give us some privacy??" he begged. Billy's lips twitched. 

"Have you tried a bedroom?" 

Evanthe couldn't help but laugh. "I think they've tried _everywhere!"_

Elissa glared at them, then laid her head on Adam's chest. "Why can't we have fun and not get teased about it?" she sounded half-joking, half-serious! Adam sighed. 

"I don't know." 

Evanthe looked to Billy. "Come on, let's find a place of our own to have some fun!" she smiled up at him as they left. Elissa sighed. 

"Finally!" she sounded a little distracted. Adam looked at her. 

"Elissa, is something wrong?" he asked finally. She shook her head as he held her, not half as amorous as she'd been a mere five minutes earlier. Adam kissed her, trying to cheer things up between them. Finally, she simply stood up and left. Adam stared after her, wondering if without even meaning to, his friends had ruined the most wonderful thing in his life.

**The End**


	6. Blood Flame

**Blood Flame  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Elissa sat on the couch reading. Monday morning she should have been ready for school by now, but somehow she didn't feel like facing the other Rangers at that moment. She watched as Evanthe came in and for the first time in the hundred years that they knew each other, was truly happy. Not scared of Girard and Sophie controlling her. Elissa looked up from her book then looked back down, fixing her housecoat as she shifted around. 

"Come on, we've got to go to school." 

"I'm not going." The annoyance rang deep in her throat, and her face never left her book. 

"Why not? Werewolves don't get sick, so don't try that." 

Elissa tried her best to keep her face in the book, and the tears in her eyes. "I am just not going." Evanthe could hear her friends tears forming, she went over and sat next to her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You!" 

"Huh?" 

"You embarrassed me last night." She said as she put her book down. For some reason, she didn't want to be in the same room with her friend, much less the same house. 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." Her eyes went wide as she remembered what Billy and her had walked in on. Somehow, Evanthe couldn't help but to giggle. Elissa couldn't stand it anymore, got up and started to leave the room. 

"Elissa...wait." Elissa stood near the doorway, her shoulders shaking as the tear rolled down her face. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do it." 

"You've been doing it since I met Adam., you and the others." 

"We'll stop." 

Elissa stopped and turns around. Her eyes full of tears and questions. "Will the others? I hear what they say about the two of us when they don't know I'm near." 

"I'll talk to them." 

"It won't change," she yelled and stormed out of the room.   
  


* * *

  


"Hi, Billy!" Evanthe said as she walked up to Billy. She saw Adam heading the other way, looking upset. 

"What's up?" 

"Oh, nothing much. What's wrong with Adam?" She asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Something's bugging him, but he's not sure what." 

"I think it's Elissa." 

Billy looked a little worried at that statement. "What's wrong with Elissa? They have a fight or something?" 

Evanthe shook her head as the tears started to flow. "No, we did, sort of." 

"What's going on?" He led her to a bench. Never in the time that he knew the two girls had they had even one fight. 

"She was kind of upset that we interrupted them yesterday, .and the others…well, we all tease them a lot about what they do." 

"I was wondering why she looked ready to kill last night. Where is she?" 

"Our place, last time I saw her." 

"She's not coming to school I take it," he asked as Evanthe simply shook her head. "Man, I never knew we hurt her so much." 

"We're going to stop, too." 

"Let's go talk to the others," he suggested, holding a hand out to her. "They should really know what's going on," hand in hand they started down the road to school. The happy moment was spoiled, however, when Tengas appeared directly in front of them. "And I thought this day couldn't get any worse!!!" 

"Looks like it did." 

"Ninja Ranger Power!" 

"the Bat!" 

"Blue Wolf!" 

Sophie appeared next to the Tengas, wishing deep down to be dead. "Hello." 

"Get out of here, Sophie, you can't control me anymore!" 

"Not yet, but he will soon. Trust me." She stared at the Tengas as they just stood there. "GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" 

"Great," Billy muttered under his breath. "Their working with Zedd and Rita!" 

"This is not what we needed!" Evanthe shouted at him as she fought off half of the Tengas. 

Billy pulled his communicator up to his lips, hoping the others would hurry and be able to get there quickly. "Guys, we need help," he shouted as a Tenga knocked him unconscious. 

"Billy!" She screamed as she ran towards her fallen boyfriend. So wrapped up in helping him, she didn't notice that a Tenga was heading towards her until he grabbed her. "Let me GO!" She struggled as another Tenga hit her over the head, sending her into a deep sleep. 

"This was easier then I thought. Bring them!" Sophie watched as the Tengas brought them over to her, just as the Rangers teleported in, the small group started to teleport off. 

"Tell me that wasn't that female vampire with the Tengas!" Tommy growled as he watched the group vanish. 

"Okay, I won't Let's get to the CC and find out what's going on!"   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe started to wake up, not liking her surroundings or the voice that greeted her. 

"Hello my child." 

She looked around, noticing Billy was not there, and snarled. "Where's Billy?" 

"He's resting. He's fine, and will come to no harm from me or Girard." Sophie looked at her from where she was perched. 

"What about Rita and Zedd?" 

"They are leaving him alone." She smiled at her. Of all their children, she envied Evanthe the most. _Oh, how I wish I had what she had._ 

"Then why are we here? You can't control me anymore!" 

"There is more then one way to control someone." _A way that I don't wish on anyone._ "Now, if you'll excuse me. It's time for me to eat, .and I think that Red Ranger will do nicely." 

"Leave my friends alone!" She yelled, fighting against both the manacles around her wrists and the forcefield that surrounded both them and her. 

"How can you stop me? 

"If you touch them…when I get out of here, I will ram a stake so hard through you that it'll come through the other side!" 

"Fine." She raised her hands up in defeat, wishing she would, turned and walked out the door. "I'll go find my meal elsewhere. Pity I can't drink from that boyfriend of yours, but we have big plans for him!" 

"Let him go, Sophie…or I'll…" 

"I have no control over what happens to him," she said as she left the room. Rito entered shortly after, hanging garlic on the door right before he left. 

Evanthe cried to herself, falling to the ground as her mind went to possible meanings to what Sophie told her. _What do they have in m…wait no…no…not the Blood Lust again!_   
  


* * *

  


Billy looked at the door, his tears flowed as he tried to break his chains. What sounded like a growl came from his voice as Girard entered the room. 

"So, you are the one my Child loves? Pity" Girard's hands glided across Billy's shoulders. 

Billy couldn't help but jerk away from him. His eyes were red with anger and fear. _What the heck is he trying to do?_ "What do you want?" 

"Evanthe back, of course. ..and you're going to help bring her to the side of evil! So, what's it like being mortal and being involved with someone who's already died?" All Billy could do was spit at him. "Oh, before I forget, you're not going to like her so much next time you see her, but she'll enjoy you though. Yes, she will enjoy you so much." Billy glared at him, his chains were being drawn closer to the wall as Girard ripped open his shirt. The cold air hit Billy and his goosebumps shivered. 

"I won't help you! I love Evanthe too much!" His face stung as Girard backhanded it. 

"Time to teach you some manners!" He licked his lips as he stared at Billy. _Pity I can't do this torture on Evanthe. Then again, I can have the real fun with Sophie tonight._ His thoughts turned to lust as he started…   
  


* * *

  


Rangers stood unmorphed, waiting some kind of are sign that Billy and Evanthe were all right, except for Elissa as she stood turned away from the others. 

"We've got to find them both." Adam said as he walked over to his mate. _Elissa?_ 

_What?_ 

_Why are you so upset at them?_ 

_Can we talk about this later?_ 

_Yeah, I guess we can._ "Looks like Sophie and Girard teamed up with Zedd and Rita. Talk about an unholy alliance." 

Tommy noticed both Elissa's odd behavior towards them and the fact that she was still morphed, but decided that saying nothing was his best bet around her. "We better find her before she goes through the Blood Lust again." 

Elissa stared at the console in front of her, almost glaring at it to tell her how to get them out. "And they have Billy!" 

"You don't think they're going to…" Tommy's voice raised everyone's concerns. 

"What do you think?" She turned and faced them for the first time that day, anger dripping from her voice. She knew that now was not the time to hold grudges, but it was something she couldn't forgive. 

"Oh, man. She'll tear him apart if we don't get to them both!" 

Elissa face and eyes glowed from the varying shades of anger that ran through her body. Her anger at the Rangers, her anger at Zedd and Rita, and mostly her anger towards Girard and Sophie. "Let's do it then." None of the Rangers wanted to find out why she was so upset. Not even Adam.   
  


* * *

  


"Oh, this will be truly enjoyable to watch!" Girard gloated. The week flew by for the four evil beings. Nothing could be more perfect. Rita was happy because she got to enjoy watching her favorite Ranger alone. 

"How is our little Vampire prisoner doing?" Zedd asked as Sophie and Girard took their place in the throne room. 

"I have never seen anyone as hungry for blood as she is!" Girard laughed as he brought his wife to his lap. 

"She will kill her precious little boyfriend...then she will join us willingly. Once she knows what we can do." 

Once she drinks him absolutely dry. . . .she'll have no CHOICE!!!! 

"Time to prepare young Billy for his final date!" Girard laughed as they headed towards Billy's cell.   
  


* * *

  


Billy stared at the cell's door, his hand touching the slight beard he had grown over the past week. His thoughts full of worry on Evanthe. Wondering if she had been fed as well as he had been. Wondering what Rita and Zedd were up to? Why they had joined forces with Girard and Sophie? How he was going to get over his…torture… His thoughts were interrupted when Rita opened the door. 

"Hello, Blue Ranger!" She had to admit, he was the best fed prisoner they had in the place. Then again, they didn't want him getting sick and spoiling his flavor. 

"What do you want?" 

Girard laughed at him. "Why we're going to let you go see Evanthe." He saw the fear in his eyes. 

_I wonder if she's eaten at all since they brought us here._ 

"And she's...rather eager to see you too!" Rita cackled as Billy was dragged by his chains to see Evanthe. 

"Before you go in, a little something to whet her appetite." Girard said as he nicked Billy's throat enough for blood to start flowing. He laughed as Billy grabbed his neck and pulled his hand away. He knew what he was in for. "Time to go see your girlfriend!" Billy was pushed into the cell while Evanthe's chains and the garlic disappeared. He knew what was about to happen. 

"No..." 

Evanthe looked up at him, her eyes were bright red, pale skin, and dark circles under her eyes. Billy felt the fear surging up through his body. "I'm hungry…so hungry…." She watched as Billy backed away. "You smell delicious. ..you smell. . like. . DINNER!" Evanthe quickly jumped on him and drank him dry, she saw him there just minuets away from death. Her eyes turned quickly to normal, looking down on her beloved. "NO! BILLY! Billy…oh, no…I did it again." She quickly looked for his almost non-existent heartbeat. "T…there's only one thing I can do to save you. I won't let you die, not and stay that way!" She nicked her wrist with her fangs to let her blood flow, and feeds it to him. He coughed and tried not to swallow. "Please, my love, drink deeply of me, as I did of you." 

Billy opened his eyes and drank. He listened as she apologized. "For what?" 

"You…you're like me now." 

"You saved my life?" 

"Sort of…y…you're undead." 

"I'm like you?" His mind was still a jumble. 

"I drained you dry. I hadn't fed in a week, it was the only way I could save you. If I even did that." 

"I love you." His words reassured the uncertainty that had been in her voice. 

"Even after THIS?!?!?!" 

"You did this to save me. True love means risking yourself for the one you love, and you did. I will always love you, even after this. If you don't believe me just look at Adam and Elissa's relationship after she turned him into a werewolf." Evanthe had to admit he was right, and was about to tell him as she felt the familiar pull of the teleportation beginning.   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe looked around as the sensation ended. "Hey! We're out!" She ran over to her friend and noticed how Elissa looked like she hadn't slept much in the past week, but knew it was wise not to mention it just yet. "Thanks for getting us out of there." Evanthe looked her normal self now, but her skin was paler from the blood deprivation. 

"Again?" 

"It was worse this time…much worse." Evanthe looked over to where Billy laid. 

"Billy? You ok?" 

"I will be...after I sleep some...She drained me worse then last time...' 

Elissa eyes were now WIDER then they had ever been. "You what?" 

"I almost killed him. I sort of did." Evanthe whispered so only Elissa could hear her. 

"He's...like you?" 

"It was the only way I could save him. It was either that or let him die" 

"Hey. You did what you thought was necessary and from how what I remember of that last Blood Lust, it was necessary." Adam tried to reassure her. 

"It was worse. Oh, you don't want to know how much I was hurting." 

"If you want to talk about it, let me know." Her voice sounded, as she also looked, about ready to collapse from all the work she'd been doing with Alpha trying to find them. 

"You go get some rest." 

"I am sorry for snapping at you the day..." She stopped herself from saying anymore as she hadn't said anything to Adam or the others about it. 

"It's ok." She looked at Billy, a bit worriedly. "I'm going to have to take you out for dinner." 

"Tomorrow...I just want to sleep" He said weakly, ready to lapse into a small coma. 

"We can't go too long, though. I don't want you to go through what I did my first days as a vampire." 

"Tomorrow night...I promise...I just can't keep my eyes…" Billy said as he slipped into a deep sleep. 

"Teleport him home, please, Alpha. I'm going for a walk, I have some thinking to do." 

"What?" Elissa wanted to do nothing but help her best friend. 

"I just want to be alone right now, Elissa. I...I've never done this before, never made another one of my kind." 

"Now you know how I felt." Evanthe nodded at Elissa as she teleported out to some lonely place. 

_I'm going to bed._ Elissa told Adam mentally. 

_I'll see you tomorrow?_ 

_I need time to think..._ 

_OK…I love you._ 

_Tomorrow night is open though._ She told him with a small giggle. 

_Cool!_ Adam was now looking forward for the next night.   
  


* * *

  


Sophie opened up the door and entered, her usual mocking smile on her lips. In her heart, though, she regretted what they had made Evanthe do. "Hello, my child," she said, then took in the empty room. "What?" 

Girard stepped up behind her. "What is it?" he growled. Sophie almost cowered away from him, sensing the displeasure that he would soon have. 

"She's gone," she said finally. "They both are." 

Her husband growled and closed his eyes, reaching his senses out to Evanthe. He got a nasty surprise as he did. "And she's. . .no!" he hissed the word. "This is impossible!" 

"No!" Sophie joined in his sensing of their 'daughter's' thoughts, and barely managed to keep a smile from her face. She is free. Fully free, at last. 

"What's going on?" Rita and Zedd joined them, staring into the empty room. 

"Something that can't be fixed!" Sophie slipped into her usual way of speaking and acting, it was so much easier than trying to fight Girard. 

Zedd glared at them. "What are you talking about?" 

"She turned him into a vampire!" Sophie almost screamed the words. Rita screamed right back at her. 

"She did what?" 

Girard stepped closer to the cone-festooned witch and bellowed, "She turned him into a vampire!" 

"Our hold is lost!" Sophie wailed in outrage. At last! 

Zedd hissed, "Why? What haven't you told us?" 

Sophie glared with cold eyes at him. "Something you never asked us!" Girard nodded his agreement. They weren't obligated to tell them anything! 

"You never asked what happens if a vampire makes another vampire!" he snapped. He was getting somewhat tired of Rita and Zedd, nothing they did ever seemed to come out right! 

"What does happen?" Rita wanted to know. Sophie explained how when a vampire made another vampire, the control that their own maker had over them vanished. Girard listened carefully, then suddenly spoke. 

"Wait. Sophie, we may have a chance yet." 

"How?" she managed to conceal the distaste she had for him rather nicely. 

Girard smiled wickedly. "Did you ever tell her that making another would break the control we had over her?" 

"No." 

"Neither did I," he chuckled. "She doesn't know." 

Sophie forced a smile out of herself. "This could work!" 

Zedd nodded suddenly, intruding himself into the conversation. "I have an idea," he told them quickly of a spell he had planned to use on both Evanthe and Elissa, and the requirement that they come willingly for it. Sophie closed her eyes in thought. 

"What to use for bait?" she half-whispered. _And can I warn her? Would she even believe me if I did?_ 

Rita gazed first at the other minions of evil, then out at the Earth. "I don't know yet," she said coldly. "But something will present itself." It always does. 

**The End**


	7. Passing Love

**Passing Love  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Elissa sat staring out window with a huge smile on her face. Her thoughts flew by with what she and Adam were going to do that night. So deep were they that she barely noticed Evanthe enter the living room. 

"I'm going to take Billy out for his first lessons." 

"Yeah." Her voice was almost totally distracted. 

"There's a parade of snowmen doing the rumba in the back yard." Elissa only nodded. _I gotta snap her out of this._ "I saw Adam with this cute Doberman the other day." 

"That's nice." 

"ELISSA!" 

The werewolf looked over at her friend, frowning slightly at the interruption of her daydream. "What?" 

"You're dreaming about Adam again!" Evanthe smiled. "What was it this time, you two in your place, his place, the woods?" 

"Evanthe," Elissa said softly. "You promised not to. . . " 

The vampire bit her lip. "Oh, man, I'm sorry, I just forgot!" _Oh, what have I done now? I should've remembered how sensitive she is over this! _

Elissa got to her feet and glared at her best friend. "Excuse me," in tears, she stormed out of the room and locked herself into her bedroom. 

"Elissa!" Evanthe pounded on the door. "Elissa, come out, please, I'm sorry!" 

"Leave me alone!" Elissa yelled as she pulled her suitcase out from under the bed. She needed time away from everything right now, even Evanthe. She ignored her friend as Evanthe called her name over and over again. With quick, precise movements she packed, then threw the door open, walking past Evanthe as if she wasn't there. 

"Elissa, where are you going?" Evanthe worried more about Elissa than she did about herself; it was only natural, considering all they'd been through together. 

"Away," Evanthe shivered at the chill in her friend's voice. 

"What should I tell Adam?" 

Elissa turned away. "I can tell Adam, thank you very much. Or did you forget that we can communicate telepathically?" 

"No, but. . .," Evanthe couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling, maybe there _were_ no words for it. 

Elissa turned back around, putting the suitcase down next to her. "What?" still no trace of warmth or friendship there. 

"Elissa, we're best friends," Evanthe tried again. "I'm sorry I hurt you!" 

"I'll see you when I get back," Elissa headed out the door again. 

"Be careful, wherever you're going." 

Elissa barely nodded. "I will. And next time, think before you speak," she stormed out. Evanthe leaned against the wall, tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, man, I hope you _do_ come back!" she jumped a little as the phone rang. Picking it up, she asked, "Hello?" 

"Hey, gorgeous!" she smiled a little, it was Billy! "What's going on?" 

She sighed. "Nothing good, at least not where Elissa's concerned." 

"What do you mean?" she quickly told him what had happened just minutes earlier. When she was done, Billy was in shock. "Man, I never realized we hurt her _that_ much with our teasing!" 

"I did," Evanthe blamed herself. "I should have thought more." 

Billy wanted to reassure his love. "She'll be back, and soon. Give her time to cool off. In the meantime, I think all of us need to talk." 

"Yeah, we do," Evanthe sighed; things had gotten no less complicated since she and Elissa had met Adam and Billy. She smiled a little, though, remembering his arms around her. _But they have gotten a lot more fun! _

"Meet me at the Youth Center," Billy asked. "We'll talk, I'm pretty sure all but Adam are there." 

"See you there," Evanthe made a kissing noise into the telephone, then hung up. _Be safe, Elissa._ * * * 

Elissa pulled up in front of Adam's house and got out, seeing him on the porch. He lit up like a light bulb at her approach. "Hey, Elissa!" he greeted her as she came over to him. 

"Hi, Adam." 

He came over to her, worried. "What is it? I can tell something's up." 

"I'm leaving Angel Grove," she told him quietly. "I can't take this anymore." 

His jaw almost hit the ground at his feet. "What?" she had to be quick to reassure him, "I'm coming back. I just need a few days away." 

"What happened?" 

She sighed deeply. "Between the attacks, and the constant teasing, I just can't take it." 

"Where are you going?" he asked, hardly able to bear the thought of being away from her for a single moment. She shook her head. 

"Don't ask," she asked him. "There's more. Sometimes I think the others don't like me. And I've noticed how they separated themselves more when you became. . .what I made you." 

Adam growled a little. "They just don't understand it. I'll make them understand. I'll show them there's nothing different about either of us, except that we turn into wolves once a month." 

"I wish it were that easy," she leaned over for a quick nibble. "I'll miss you." 

He returned the kiss and nibble, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Elissa. Come back soon." 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and got back into her jeep. "I will," she told him. _I love you, Adam._

As she drove away, Adam looked after her, tears in his eyes. _Come home soon, Elissa. Please. _* * * 

On the moon, Zedd watched with cold eyes filled with dark greed. "I think the bait has just been found," he almost purred the words out. _So, the Rose Ranger is separated from the others. Perfect. Simply perfect._

"Oh?" Girard smiled. "What sort of bait?" there was very little he wanted other than the return of Evanthe to the side of evil. 

He gestured down to the world beneath them. "Her werewolf friend." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Zedd explained. "We kidnap her, make her our servant, let Evanthe think that she is here, being tortured. She comes to us willingly, and I place the spell on her that will make her obey me!" 

"Then we have them both at last!" Rita laughed evilly. Sophie nodded. 

"It could work!" the vampire temptress agreed. Rita stared to Earth, seeing Elissa driving away. 

"Where is the dog-girl going?" 

Zedd shrugged. "I don't know. But we must stop her before she reaches there!" 

"Having her as a groveling pet will be _almost_ as much fun as killing her!" Sophie declared. _I wish I were anywhere but here right now._

Girard smiled. "That it is. And the other Rangers will think she's _dead_!" 

"Oh, this is too rich!" Rita laughed. "But, the vampire could tell them the truth once we tell her that we have her!" 

Sophie nodded. "True. But she won't have the time!" 

"We tell her the werewolf only has a few hours to live, if she takes the time to talk to the others, she'll be too late!" Girard explained. He knew _just_ how to torment Evanthe; after six hundred years, there was little he didn't know about her. 

"Perfect!" Rita crowed in delight. 

"Rito! Goldar!" Zedd bellowed. He quickly outlined the plan to him, ordering them to dump Elissa's jeep over a cliff once they'd kidnapped her. 

"You got it, Ed!" Rito saluted as Zedd bellowed out his usual reply. 

"It's _Zedd_!" * * * 

Elissa stopped her jeep in an out-of-the-way part of the highway and got out for a stretch. She sighed a little. "Oh, Adam, I miss you already." 

"And you're never going to see him again!" came from behind her. She whirled to see Goldar and Rito there, glaring at her. 

"What do you want?" she yelped, backing away. _Oh, great, just what I need! The Dimwit Duo!_

Rito laughed. "You, babe!" 

"I'm _not_ your babe!" Elissa hissed as she started back towards her jeep. She stopped in her tracks as Goldar blasted the vehicle with lightning from his sword. The jeep went over a moment later, Elissa watching in horror. "Hey, that was new!" 

Rito grabbed her harshly from behind. "You're not going to need it where you're going!" 

She struggled as hard as she could. "No! Let me go!" 

"No way!" Goldar laughed hideously. "We're outta here!" a moment later, they were on the moon, in Rita and Zedd's throne room. 

"You'll never win!" Rito declared. Goldar nodded, an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Just give up!" 

Elissa responded as a true Power Ranger. "Never!" a tremendous pain ripped through her skull as she was hit by Rito upside the head. She collapsed, to the foul laughter of the four evil creatures watching. Zedd raised his staff and wrapped her in the most evil spell of control he knew. A moment later, she looked up at him, eyes blazing with evil red light. 

"Oh, this is going to work out fine," Girard chuckled. "Just fine!" * * * 

Adam stormed into the Youth Center, ready, willing, and able to tear every last Ranger apart who had hurt his beloved Elissa. He saw them sitting together, even Billy and Evanthe, at their usual table. "What the heck is going on with you guys?" he growled as he marched over to them. 

"What's wrong, Adam?" Tommy asked. He'd never seen his usually calm friend this upset! 

Adam's eyes shot daggers at the White Ranger. "Elissa left today. But I'm sure you already knew that one!" 

"It was my fault," Evanthe sighed. There was pain in her dark eyes; she and Elissa had almost never fought, and the vampire wasn't sure how to take this. 

"It's not only yours," Adam glanced at, his voice filling up with anger with every passing second. Aisha sighed a little, nodding. 

"We all teased you guys," she'd really liked Elissa, but after Adam had become a werewolf, things had changed. She could _never_ forget the sight of Adam's bone sticking out of his arm like that. 

Adam nodded. "Among other things!" 

"What other things?" Rocky didn't quite understand. 

"I didn't see it at the time," Adam practically hissed. "But I realize now that she was right," he held up the arm that was still in a cast. "Ever since this happened, you've distanced yourselves from her, _big time_!" he practically screamed at them when he saw the expression on their faces. "You've done _very_ little to make her feel welcome! I think the only one of us who opened up to Elissa besides me is Billy." 

Kim looked a trifle nervously at Billy, Evanthe, and Adam. "Well. . .ummm. . ." 

"What is it, Kim?" Adam asked sharply. 

"Well, you guys aren't human anymore," she whispered. "And it scares me, at least." 

Adam shook his head; he wasn't buying that one in the slightest. "You opened up to Evanthe, but you couldn't open up to Elissa, even before any of this happened!" 

Kim reflected on her behavior since the Night Rangers had shown up, and paled. "Oh, man, I can't believe I was like that!" she had _never_ treated someone like that, and realizing she had disgusted and frightened her! 

Adam took off his communicator, then noticed Lieutenant Stone, Bulk, and Skull entering the Youth Center, heading straight over to them. 

"Lt. Stone, hi!" Tommy waved to them, glad for the slight decrease in tension their arrival marked. 

"I wish I were here on friendlier terms," the officer said. Even Bulk and Skull looked serious, something that had never happened before, to their knowledge. 

"What's wrong?" Evanthe wondered. She had a sudden bad feeling; something _very_ wrong was going on here. 

The officer took a deep breath. "A little while ago, I got a call from the Highway Patrol. They found a car at the bottom of a cliff," he glanced to Adam briefly. "I'm sorry, Adam, it was Elissa's jeep." 

The ground literally vanished from under Adam as he tried to sit down. "No," he whispered. _She can't be gone. I'd know it. No. No._

"I wish I could bring better news, but there was no body in the car," he explained how it had probably been thrown clear, then floated downstream; there was a river not far from the foot of the cliff. "There's no way she could have survived that" 

The three of them turned and left, as Adam held onto the wall for support. He tried as hard as he could to contact her, only to feel nothing in return, nothing at all. "Adam, can you contact her in the slightest?" 

"Adam?" Tommy asked softly. 

Adam shook his head, throwing his communicator onto the table. "There's nothing," his voice held nothing but pain and loss. "He was right. She's gone. Thanks to you guys. You make me sick!" he marched away from them, staring out the windows on the other side of the Youth Center. 

The Rangers were silent for a few moments, the only sound being Evanthe's tears as she mourned her best friend. "No," she whispered. "Not Elissa." _My fault. My fault. I shouldn't have said what I did. She wouldn't have left. . .she wouldn't have died._

"He's right," Tommy said softly, staring at Adam's communicator. Aisha nodded. 

"How could we have done that?" she was appalled at herself. Rocky's eyes were on Adam. 

"And we just lost Adam on top of that. We should've tried to be nicer, and not tease them so much." 

Kim nodded. "This is horrible, beyond horrible!" she whispered, watching as Billy did his best to comfort his distraught girlfriend. _How could I have ever thought they were anything other than some of the best people I know? Adam's hurting as much as I would if this happened to Tommy. If not more so._

Tommy got up, picking up Adam's communicator. "I'm to go talk to Zordon about this," he murmured. "I want to know what happened; why her jeep went over that cliff," with Kim, Aisha, and Rocky all following, he left the Youth Center, a large cloud of guilt hanging over them all. 

Adam sighed as he walked back to the table. "I'm sorry. . .I. . .I. .." 

Billy nodded. "We did tease you guys too much. I wish we could change that," guilt and regret filled his eyes. 

"But you accepted what happened to me," Adam reminded them. "And you accepted her. I can overlook you two teasing, but not the others." 

"I think it was just too much of a shock," Billy tried to understand his friends. "One thing just kept happening after another." 

Adam looked ready to either break down, throw up, or both. "I can't feel her anymore. She's not there," tears began to trickle down his cheeks, in silent counterpoint to Evanthe's own weeping. 

Billy sighed, one arm around Evanthe, the other hand on Adam's hand, doing what he could to comfort them both. "This isn't going to be easy, but we will make it through." 

"I'm alone again," Evanthe whispered through tears. "Alone. . .," she felt like someone had torn a large chunk of her soul out with the loss of Elissa. Adam stood up. 

"So am I," he staggered a little. Billy caught him quickly. 

"Whoa, you need some rest it looks like," he said. Adam nodded briefly. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night." 

Billy frowned some. "Come on, I'll take you home," after a quick check with Evanthe to see if she would be all right on her own, the two young men left. Evanthe wiped her eyes and sniffed a little. _Oh, Elissa. . . _

She glanced up as a familiar figure entered the Youth Center, nearly growling in rage. Sophie sat down next to her, a small box in her hands. "I am here to offer you some good news," the vampire temptress smiled evilly. 

"What, you and Girard are committing suicide?" Evanthe retorted. _How dare they approach me now!_

Sophie put the box down. "Open it," she ordered. Curious, Evanthe did so, and her eyes widened to see an image of Elissa on a bed appear. "She's alive," Sophie told her. "Just comatose. We were able to pull her out of the car." 

"Let her go, now!" 

Sophie smiled. "I'm afraid she's too weak to move. But you can go to her if you want." 

Evanthe stood up. "I have to go to her. She needs help, and not from you!" 

"Then come," Sophie stood up as well. "I'll take you there, but we must go this moment, she doesn't have much time left." 

Evanthe glanced down at her communicator. "I need to tell the others." 

Sophie shook her head. "You don't have time, she is dying. We must go this moment, or it will be too late!" 

"All right," Evanthe couldn't, and didn't, hide the look of concern on her face. "Let's go then." * * * 

Evanthe didn't care she was taken to the moon; the only thing on her mind was saving Elissa's life. "There she is," Sophie pointed to Elissa, on a bed just as she had been in the image, eyes closed. 

"Elissa!" she ran over to her friend, heart pounding. Elissa's eyes opened a little bit as she came over to her. 

"Evanthe?" she whispered softly. 

Joy filled Evanthe's voice. "Elissa, you're alive!" 

"Adam. . .I can't. . .," she spoke very weakly; it was plain to Evanthe she wasn't in good shape. 

"He's going to be so happy you're alive!" Evanthe smiled. "Everyone is!" 

"Am I in the hospital?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "No, we're on the moon. And we're getting out of here as fast as we can!" 

"That's what you think!" Elissa hissed, leaping off the bed and twisting Evanthe's arm behind her back painfully. 

"Elissa!" Evanthe screamed, too surprised to fight back. "Let me go!" 

Elissa reached around her friend and pulled off the blocking bracelet on her wrist. "Sorry! You won't be needing this anymore!" she crushed it easily, Evanthe's eyes filling with tears as she saw her only defense against Girard and Sophie fall to dust. 

"No!" the vampire cried out. "Elissa!" she fought as hard as she could to get away, increasing her struggles when Zedd entered the room. Elissa held her still while the evil overlord pointed his staff at her, casting the spell he'd planned for them since their first meeting with Adam and Billy. 

One final scream was all Evanthe had time for before the spell gripped her mind completely. Elissa released her as it did so, and the two friends, reunited in evil, stood side by side. 

"That was easy!" Sophie declared. "Come, my Child, time to rejoin your true family!" 

"Yes!" Evanthe laughed. "The family of evil!" * * * 

Adam sighed as he wandered around his house alone. Alone. He hated the thought of that word. "Elissa," he whispered. "I can't. . .imagine. . .eternity without you. It's a nightmare to think about being alone." 

_Adam? Why are you upset? _

_Elissa? _Adam couldn't believe his ears/mind. _You're dead! _

_No, I'm not dead. Adam, you must help me. Zedd has me. He sent Rito and Goldar down to get me, they pushed my jeep over the cliff. _

_You're alive!!!! _

_Yes, I am. And I've gone and done something stupid. _

_What? _

_The bracelet's been destroyed. Evanthe's bracelet. She's now serving Girard and Sophie. I destroyed the bracelet, Adam, somehow, Zedd has control of me! _

_Then how can you be speaking to me? _

_It's like there are two parts of me. The one you know, and the one created by Zedd. _

_We need to get you out of there. _

_How? I don't even know where I am. _

_Maybe you can find out somehow, then I can let the others know. _

_Evanthe said something about the moon, but where on the moon, I don't know. or if I'm still there. _

_It's a start. I 'll go tell the others, Billy can probably find you. _

_Adam, be ready. They may not believe you, and I may be forced to hurt you. Forgive me before hand. _

_I know, and I understand, and I love you. _

_I love you too. I'll contact you as much as I can, but I must depart for now. _

_I love you._ * * * 

Billy entered the Youth Center and glanced around. "Ernie?" he asked the portly man behind the counter. "Have you seen Evanthe?" 

Ernie nodded. "She left just after you and Adam did, with some woman." 

"What did this woman look like?" Billy was worried; what was going on? The description he got didn't make him feel any better, either. _Sophie! _"Crap!" he growled. 

"Is something wrong?" Ernie wondered. He waved towards the table they'd been sitting at. "Oh, they left that." 

As the phone rang, Billy went over to the table and opened the box to see Elissa's image on the bed. He growled a little; they must've lured her with this! _They're SLIME!_

"Hey, Billy, phone call for you!" Billy ran over at Ernie's shout to grab the phone. 

"Hello?" 

Adam spoke eagerly. "Billy, Elissa's alive!" 

"What?" Billy asked. "How can you be sure?" 

"She spoke to me!" Adam had never been this excited! "Look, come back to my place, I've got to tell you what she said, and I don't want to do it over the phone." 

"I'm on my way," Billy promised. 

"Good! Hurry!" Adam hung up, life had returned to his voice. Billy sighed as he hung up the phone. 

"He never gives up hope." * * * 

Billy knocked on Adam's door quietly, and was surprised to see Adam pull him inside at once. "Billy, we've got trouble!" 

"Adam, before we go any further, are you sure you didn't just imagine her talking to you?" 

Adam glared at him. "Could my imagination have told me that Elissa's on the moon, and that Evanthe is now with Sophie and Girard, since Elissa destroyed Evanthe's bracelet." 

"What?" Billy growled at the thought, remembering Ernie had said Evanthe left with Sophie. _No! this isn't happening!_ He held out the box to Adam. "Adam, look in here." 

When the Black Ranger did, he practically hissed. "She told me Goldar and Rito forced her jeep over the cliff and took her to the moon. Zedd has her under some kind of control, but her subconscious or whatever, some part of her, the part that's connected to me, was able to speak with her." 

Billy could hardly think straight at the moment. "We may need that part of her to free her then. Why didn't you just teleport to the Command Center and tell us all at once?" 

"I don't have my communicator, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah!" Billy nodded. "Let's get to the Command Center," he took his friend by the arm and teleported. * * * 

Tommy leaned against a console, looking at Adam's communicator, and not liking the answers Alpha was giving him about Elissa's accident. "I can't believe the sensors were down during the accident!" 

"There's got to be something we can find out, something new!" Aisha insisted as Adam and Billy teleported in. Tommy glanced over to them, really afraid to say anything because of Adam's outburst earlier. 

"Elissa's alive," the Black Ranger told them. Tommy frowned a little and came over to his friend. 

"Adam, there is no way she could have survived that," he insisted softly. "I mean, just look at the Viewing Globe," he gestured towards where Elissa's jeep was shown in ruins. 

"She spoke to me!" Adam told him. "Rito and Goldar kidnapped her and shoved her jeep off the cliff." 

Tommy shook his head lightly. "Adam, you could've dreamed that." 

"When I wasn't asleep? And when she told me that she's their prisoner, under a spell, and Evanthe's bracelet has been broken, Elissa broke it because of the spell, and Evanthe is now with Girard and Sophie?" 

Alpha checked the sensors; now that they were working again. "Evanthe is on the moon, but I get no indication that Elissa is there, or has been in the past twenty-four hours." 

"Billy, show them the box," Adam practically ordered. Billy put the box down on a console and opened it." 

"He's not lying." 

Aisha glanced around the Command Center. "Then where is Elissa now?" 

"I don't know," Adam sighed. "She didn't even know, she thought it was on the moon." 

Billy nodded briefly. "Evanthe's there, we know that much. But if Girard and Sophie have control of her, what can we do?" 

Kim stepped forward. "We've got to get them _both_ back!' 

"And soon," Adam nodded, a bit shocked by what Kim had just said. _Maybe she really is sorry._ The alarms blared suddenly, and the White Ranger glanced to the droid. 

"What is it, Alpha? What's going on?" 

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha whirled around. "Evanthe, she's on Earth, but this can't be right!" 

Billy had perked up at the mention of his girlfriend. "Alpha? What is it?" 

"She's in six different places at the same time!" 

The Blue Ranger's eyes widened in shock. "No way!" 

Tommy nodded a little. "Let's split up, but be careful." 

"Very careful!" Aisha agreed. "You know how strong she is!" 

Adam nodded, then glanced at the box that showed the image of his love. _First Evanthe, then you, Elissa. I promise you that._

"Let's go," was all Billy said, his thoughts all on the lovely vampire who had captured his mind, heart, and soul so fully. * * * 

Tommy walked nervously down the street, his hands near his communicator and morpher both. _I hope I find her._ It didn't occur to him what he'd do when or if he found the vampire. She was, at the very least, four times his strength, and in her six hundred years of life, had learned tricks of combat he'd never even considered existed. 

He stopped suddenly as a shadow stepped out from behind a tree. Eyes as red as fire glinted at him, as whoever it was stepped into the light. "Evanthe?" he asked softly. 

"Who else would it be?" her voice was silken light, yet edged with an evil he had never imagined it could be. 

"Evanthe, we need to talk!" 

She shook her head. "I need to feed, and you look so tasty!" 

Tommy started backing away from here; what had happened to Billy was clear in his mind. "Evanthe, this isn't you!" 

"Oh, but it is!" she smiled, and he gulped at the sight of her sharp fangs. "A vampire drains the blood from the living, and I'm a vampire. . .and you're living! For now!" she leaped at him, bearing him to the ground. 

Tommy fought as hard as he could, to no avail. "What would Billy say if he saw what you were doing!?" he tried to reason with her before she sank her fangs into him. "You know he hasn't eaten yet, at all!" 

"Billy. . .," her voice was slightly softer as she spoke his name. Tommy nodded; hoping he'd be able to reach her through the spell. 

"Yeah, Billy! Remember, he's a vampire now! You were going to take him feeding tonight!" 

Evanthe smiled a little, and he winced away to see those fangs glint again. "Billy. . .needs me." 

"Yes, he needs you!" Tommy told her. "Do you really want to do this?" 

"Yes!" she replied. "I have to! I'm hungry! And when I'm done with you, I'll go teach Billy how to be a _real_ vampire!" 

Tommy closed his eyes, fear filling his entire body and mind. _I can't believe this. This isn't happening._ He was being held too tightly to fight as he felt Evanthe's fangs pierce his neck. Then a wave of unutterable pleasure swept over him, and he lost all desire to get away. 

Evanthe pulled away from Tommy, the spell shattered as she'd drained the White Ranger. "I. . .no. ..what happened. . ._Tommy!_" she grabbed for his communicator; she had no idea what had happened to hers. "Guys!" she called into it. That was all she needed to say, a moment later, the Rangers were there. 

"Evanthe," Billy whispered, till he saw the semi-conscious White Ranger. "Tommy?" 

"He'll be okay," Evanthe sighed. "I didn't drain him too much." 

"Let's get him to the Command center; Alpha can help him, and now we need to get Elissa back." 

Evanthe nodded as she got to her feet and brushed herself off. "We have something else to do, Billy. Something just as important." 

Billy shivered a little. "I know." 

"It's not so bad," she told him, shoving the horror of the controlling spell into the back of her mind. Panic and terror could wait for later; Billy needed her now. "And I know _just_ where we're going to hunt tonight." 

"Where?" 

"A part of Angel Grove most people don't see," she wrinkled her nose a little. One part of being a vampire she could definitely do without was where she tended to hunt. "Where some very nasty people live." 

"Okay," Billy was willing to take her lead on this; she knew far more about being vampiric than he did. 

"Come on," she gestured to him. "We'd better get it done, then we can start looking for Elissa without having to worry about feeding." 

Billy glanced to Adam. "She'll be fine." 

"I know," Adam nodded. "Now you go, I can get Tommy back to the Command Center." 

Billy smiled a little, then hand in hand with Evanthe, entered the world of the vampire. * * * 

"I did _not_ see that!" Rita wailed. "She did not get free of the spell!" 

Sophie shrugged. "It appears she did!" she smiled, a practiced evil smile. "But we still have her young friend." 

"Yes!" Girard nodded. "Our little lapdog!" 

Elissa stepped forward. "Sires, let _me_ at that vampire!" she begged. "I shall make her serve you, or _die_!" 

Girard glanced at his cohorts in evil. "Perhaps." 

"That might not be such a bad idea," Rita nodded. "Then we could try corrupting Billy into working for us." 

"Yes!" Zedd laughed. "Two vampires, and one of them is a true genius!" 

Sophie smiled. "Perfect!" she glanced to Elissa. "And the Rangers will never trust her again, but then again, they think she's dead!" 

Zedd glared suddenly. "But that blasted vamp girl can tell them the truth!" 

"Really?" Rita laughed. "I thought we used a disguised Tenga!" 

"We can make them think that, at least!" Zedd declared. "And Elissa can attack Evanthe the moment she's alone!" 

Evil laughter echoed in the lunar palace as twisted plans were laid all through the eternal night of the palace.

**The End**


	8. Payback

**Payback  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

It had been two days since they had gotten Evanthe back to the side of good. Two days since their last word on Elissa. Adam watched Tommy pace and Alpha look for his mate. 

"Any luck on finding a way to get her free?" Evanthe asked from the stool she was perched on. She was thankful Tommy had forgiven her for almost draining him. 

"None. I can't even locate her." 

_Adam..._ Her voice sounded in Adam's head ever so softly. 

"We've got to find her." Evanthe said, leaping over to the console and starting her own search for her lost best friend. 

_Elissa? 

_Help me...I can't stay like this...I feel so weak._ 

_Do you have any idea where you are so we CAN help you?_ 

_I hear Rita and Zedd...laughing about what they did to me...I think I'm in the same room with them..._ Elissa groaned in pain for a brief moment. 

"Elissa? What's happened? You sound like something hurt you." Adam asked both mentally and orally. 

Tommy looked over at Adam. "You're talking to her, aren't you?" 

_I just hurt...they didn't do anything...Adam, it's like I'm warring with the spell part of me...and...I...I...I'm..._ She stopped mid sentence, knowing what she was about to say would hurt Adam greatly. 

Adam only nodded at Tommy's statement. _Elissa?_ 

_I'm losing...you have to hurry!_ 

Tommy: Where is she? 

_We'll do what we can, and as FAST as we can._ "From what she's said, find Rita and Zedd and you might just find her. 

Alpha scanned the moon and felt like smiling. "I got a visual on where Rita and Zedd are!" The Rangers turned to the viewing globe. 

"She's there! I wasn't wrong! She's still ALIVE!" 

Evanthe stared as her friend stood laughing with the evil foursome. Girard's hand was one place neither Evanthe nor Adam wanted it. "Oh, Elissa, we're going to get you out of there!" She said almost shivering at how evil her friend looked, and jealous at how good she looked in that outfit. "We have GOT to get her out of there!" 

"How? I am not even registering her on the computers!" 

"We'll find a way," she growled, " we HAVE to!" 

Adam stared at the viewing globe, trying his best to contact Elissa. Deep down, he still blamed the Rangers for all of this happening. _If they had been nicer to her, she would be here with me right now._ He thought as a single tear fell down his cheek. 

"Maybe we could get her if she comes down to Earth for something?" Aisha suggested. She, like all the other Rangers, knew that Adam wouldn't forgive them until Elissa was returned. Even then they wondered if he ever would. 

"We better." 

"Adam, we'll get her back as fast as we can." 

Adam turned away from the viewing globe and the Rangers, trying only to contact Elissa through their bond.   
  


* * *

  


Girard glanced at the new Elissa. . .the new evil Elissa. She smiled softly at him, softly, but with evil enough to destroy the world. That smile aroused him in a thousand different ways, and sparked a memory from long ago. _Could it really be?_ 

Glancing over at Sophie he ordered her to get out. All Sophie did was nod and leave; no one in their right mind angered Girard when he spoke in that tone. He looked back at Elissa; the tight leather outfit she wore suited her perfectly, showing off every curve and line she possessed to their highest degree. 

"How could you be friends with my wayward vampire daughter?" he asked himself. 

Elissa felt safer in not answering him, not with her real self starting to slip back into the swing of things. She tried to back away as Girard's eyes started to glow a bit. She didn't know it, but Girard was reading every memory she had, even those she wasn't aware she had, of every time her soul had lived. If there was anything he could use against her or Evanthe, he wanted to know about it. 

Elissa tried to sneak towards the door as she felt Girard's strong arms grab her and slam her to the floor. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" 

"Trying to get away from you!" Girard slapped her hard with one hand as he ran a finger down her spine with the other. "Don't," she tried to avoid trembling as he did that; he was a master of pleasure and pain both. 

"What did you say?" He asked as he raised one hand to her, and slid the other one through the slit of her dress to her most sensitive area. He laughed as she whimpered for him to stop, but all he did was continue to stroke and laugh the most evil laugh ever. 

Elissa couldn't help but moan at his stroking hand; how had he known so swiftly what would get her aroused? "Please...not that!" she begged as she tried pull away. Girard trying to hold her still didn't stop her attempts at freedom. 

"Hold still!" the vampire ordered. "Or your pathetic little werewolf lover…dies!" 

"NO! Leave Adam ALONE! PLEASE!" 

"Then do as you are TOLD!" as Elissa stopped struggling and let him do what he wanted, Girard continued his scan of her His smile grew as the memories of Tara, his once chosen mate, flowed out of Elissa's head. "Tara?" 

"Who?" she asked as her evil side took complete control and slipped out of the leather dress she wore. 

"No one," he chuckled. "No one at all." _I have her again! At last!_ 

Elissa smiled evilly as his hand went higher and grew rougher in their strokes. She purred with pure pleasure as he slipped out of his pants and the two became evil lovers for the night, hardly noticing Sophie's hurried footsteps as she fled in tears.   
  


* * *

  


Sophie could hardly stop her tears as she ran, not really caring where she went as long as it was away from Girard at that moment. She'd known he'd never been what the humans called 'faithful' to her; she'd stayed with him out of pure fear, and her own twisted love for him. But something about how he was treating this werewolf, this animal hurt her very soul. 

"What is it?" she glanced up to see she'd ran straight into Zedd's throne room. The skinless overlord was alone, and had been staring at the Earth, probably planning something foul. Without even meaning to, she spilled the whole story of what she'd heard going on behind the closed door. Zedd snorted. "If he wasn't so useful, I'd get rid of him!" he declared. As far as he was concerned, Sophie and Girard both were little more than servants, not much better than Rito or Goldar, though they were more intelligent. 

Sophie chuckled a little as an idea sparked within her. "I want to make him jealous, Zedd," she pulled herself up onto his lap, running her hands over his entire body. He was quite unlike Girard, all cold and hard. 

"I do like how you think," he murmured as he did what he could to kiss her. A few moments later, two naked figures writhed on the throne room floor in purest pleasure. Cries and gasps and moans of delight echoed all throughout it for hours. But when everything was ended, Zedd rose up from the floor, transformed back to his usual shape, and left, without another word to Sophie. 

She sighed deeply. "Just like Girard," she whispered to herself as she dressed. "Just like Girard."   
  


* * *

  


Sophie looked in on the two lovers, tears still in her eyes from Zedd's callous treatment of her. "Girard?" 

"I'm BUSY!" he snapped, ignoring her entrance into the room. He was still toying with Elissa in the most delicious ways possible; he didn't want to be interrupted. 

"Evanthe is alone." She was almost thankful when Rita stopped her and told her the wonderful news. At least now Girard and Elissa would stop this. 

Girard sighed a little and sat up. "Fun later, my dear," he told Elissa. "Time for business now. If she does not come, kill her as violently as possible." 

"I shall tear out her throat, then stab her with a stake." She watched the sinister, yet approving, look form in his eyes. "I go now, M'Lord," putting on her clothes, she left the room as a proud warrior of evil. 

"Did you have fun?" Sophie asked as she shut the door behind Elissa. 

"Indeed I did," Girard half-closed his eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth in memory. 

Sophie yawned as she changed into her silk nightgown. "So did I." 

"And who did you have this fun with?" Girard liked keeping track of all those whom his wife played with. He didn't mind if she went elsewhere for sexual fulfillment; he did the same thing. As long as she always returned to him. 

"No one really." She smiled as her 'loving' husband growled a little. "If you must know, it was Zedd." Sophie listened as Girard laughed out loud, almost enjoying what she was telling him. "He exhausted me. He is quite a man. At least, that's what I think he is," she commented to mainly herself, almost falling into a sound sleep, but was awoken a bit when Girard tucked her in and started for the door. First nice thing he's done for me in over a thousand years. "Girard?" she asked softly. When he stopped and looked back at her, she continued, "Will you make love to me? No pain, please. Just. . .love." 

Girard smiled and crawled into bed with her, and for the first time in their 1,200 year marriage, showed her a bit of tenderness.   
  


* * *

  


"Hello former friend!" Elissa snarled as she came out from behind the tree. "It's time for you to join the right team...the team you should've stayed on!" She growled as she tore off Evanthe's communicator. 

"Elissa, no! You're under a spell! Let us help you!" She pleaded, noticing that the communicator was turned on. 

"I am not under any spell! You Rangers made me feel unwelcome, they accepted me with open arms and open hearts!" 

"They used you. The Rangers know what they did was wrong. They apologized to Adam, and are going to apologize to you, once you're yourself again." 

Elissa laughed as she pushed Evanthe to the ground, pinning her down with her own body. "Now, will you come with me, or stay with those pathetic Rangers?" 

"I will never join evil, Elissa!" 

"Then you shall die! This is PAYBACK for what you did to ME!" She said as she started to rip out Evanthe's throat, laughing as Evanthe's screams and pleas diminished into hardly a whispers. She knew it was time for all this to end. "He shall be mine and you shall DIE!" She aimed the stake at her best friends heart and barely noticed the two streaks of black and red light that appeared near them. 

"ELISSA! NO!" Adam yelled as he tried to get to her before she killed her best friend. Stopping dead in his tracks, it was all he could do not to scream, as the stake entered Evanthe just above the heart. "I love you, Elissa! We're going to help you! LET us help you BOTH!" 

"I don't need help!" She pointed to Rocky, a look of total hate in her eyes. "They forced me to do this! Forced me to leave! If I were you, I'd get away from them. They don't like what you've become." She said as she moved over towards him. Adam quickly gave Rocky the signal to get him and Evanthe back to the Command Center. 

"They've accepted me, and they'll accept you." 

"No they won't" She purred as she put her arms around Adam's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

_Elissa, they WILL accept you!_ 

"Too Late!" She whispered into his ear as they disappeared.   
  


* * *

  


"Why? Why is this happening?" Billy asked, mainly to himself, as he watched Alpha working hard on Evanthe's neck and shoulder wounds. He'd never imagined he'd see anything like that on her, especially not caused by her best friend! 

"I don't know, Billy. I wish I did though," Tommy sighed. A moment later, they were all startled to see Sophie appear in the Viewing Globe, a mocking smile on her lips. 

"Rangers, listen up! I see you met our newest ally, and that she did some MAJOR damage to a certain Ranger," the vampire chuckled. " Oh, and if you think you're going to get Elissa back, you are in for a surprise. She doesn't WANT to go back. As a matter of fact, it looks like you are losing more then just those two since we now have Adam," she seemed to glance to where Evanthe lay dying. "Before I forget I know how to save Evanthe's life, but you and she must surrender to us!" 

Billy glared at the image on the globe. "What are you talking about? Alpha can fix her up!" 

"If there is one thing that can poison a vampire, it's wood," Sophie told him, an evil smile. "He won't be able to fix that damage!" 

Billy looked straight at Alpha, pleading and hope in his eyes. The robot shook his head as sadly as he could. "She's right. Evanthe's dying, Billy." 

The Blue Ranger growled in denial; this would not happen to his love! "No. . .no. .not Evanthe!" 

"I'll give you thirty minutes to decide," Sophie cut off communications, even as Billy ran over to the teleportation controls to get the one person they believed could help his girlfriend. 

Michael. "What the?" the werewolf asked as he appeared in the Command Center. "Oh, hello." _What do they want me for?_ 

"We need your help!" Billy gestured to Evanthe; the killing stake lay next to her. Michael frowned; this was serious! 

"Wood poisoning," he murmured as he walked over there. "That can be fatal for her kind." 

Billy bit his lip; he didn't want to face eternal life without her. He didn't even want to exist without her! "Do you know how to cure her?" he finally asked. 

Michael nodded. "It's not easy, though." 

"What is it?" 

"The wood must be burned out of her," the werewolf told them. Tommy raised his eyebrows. 

"Burned?" the White Ranger wondered. "I don't think I like the sound of that." 

Michael shook his head. "Vampires are relatively immune to fire," he instructed. "But this must be a special blaze, one that isn't started by or fed by wood." 

"What by then?" 

Michael took a deep breath. "Roses. Red roses." 

"I think we can arrange that," Billy was on his feet already. "But we've got to hurry about this." 

"She doesn't have much time left," Michael said, staring into the beautiful vampire's swiftly paling face. This would be a close call. 

If they succeeded at all.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa smiled as she saw Adam tied onto the bed that she was on when they lured Evanthe there in nothing but his boxer shorts. "Hello Gorgeous," she purred as she started nibbling on his neck. 

"Elissa, what are you doing? Elissa! NO!" 

"Why? I thought you loved this!" She purred into his ear as she started nibbling on that. 

"I do…when it's you not under a spell…the Elissa I love…who's doing it." He whispered, his body was warring with his mind for control. His body wanted this leather clad woman, his mind wanted his sweet Elissa back. 

_Adam...don't...she'll hurt you...or kill you._ 

_Can you fight her? Break the spell?_ 

_That is what I am doing...but I'm losing Adam...Please...don't fight her...I don't want us both being dead._ Her thoughts were nothing more then whispers in Adam's mind. 

_All right. I'll just think of her as the real you._ 

_Thank you Adam._ Elissa's voice faded out of his mind as her counterpoints voice filled his ears. "So what is it going to be?" 

"I…I'll…" He shut his mind off and let his body take over. 

"This will be so much fun. I assure you that you won't regret this. 

_I hope not…_ Adam thought as Elissa had her way with him.   
  


* * *

  


Michael watched as Billy laid down the last of the Roses. "The fire has to be started without wood involved in anyway, and we have only minutes left." He looked upon Billy smiled as he morphed and used his blaster to start the fire. "Billy, you have to be the one to put her in it." The Rangers already stepped away from the hot blaze as Billy picked her up from the ground, and walked into the fire with her, putting her down and he walked out. 

"That's AMAZING!" She looked at Billy's clothing, which were not damaged or touched by the flames, but he was too busy watching Evanthe in the fire. He watched how her shoulder glowed with a brilliant red. 

"Return to me...please...I love you" 

"It is working." He watched as the glow faded and the fire burning itself out. Evanthe stood there looking directly in Billy's warm and caring blue eyes. The two lovers shouted out each other's name as they ran to each other and were enclosed in a warm embrace. 

Tommy smiled at the happy couple, but remembering why they were here turned him back into the leader of the team. "I wish we had time to celebrate, but we got two Rangers that we need to get back!" 

"Two?" Evanthe looked around and noticed that the other werewolf was gone. "Adam?" 

"Elissa took Adam, after she stabbed you with a wooden stake." 

"Wood??? That's poison to Vampires! How am I still alive?" 

"Michael knew the cure for it. A red rose fire." 

"Hey you live as long as I have, you learn a thing or two." 

"Let's go find them. It won't be easy though, Rita and Zedd have that place locked up tighter then Alcatraze."   
  


* * *

  


Billy looked around the girls house looking for Evanthe only to find her in Elissa's room holding Elissa's picture tight to her and tears flowing down her cheeks. Two hours since they had saved his beloved's life, two hours with no hope of finding her best friend. Her voice was soft as she whispered her best friends name over and over again. Billy sat down next to her and wrapped her up into a hug. "We'll get her back." 

"It's my fault I shouldn't have been TALKING to her when I was there, I should've just grabbed her and teleported her back to the Command Center." 

"How? She tore your communicator off." 

"I'm faster than she is, Billy. I could've gotten to it, if I'd thought about it." 

"We'll get her and Adam back. That's a promise." He held her tighter in his arms, as he felt her lean against him with her tears wetting his shirt. 

"For the first time in a very long time, I feel so helpless." 

"Come on, I think I know something that will help you." He tried with all his might to get her stand up. Smiling as she took his hand and stood up very slowly, Elissa's picture in her hand. "You may want to leave that here." He sighed when she shook her head no. "We'll get her back soon. Please. Leave it here." 

"I am NOT leaving it!" She held the picture tighter as Billy prepared for their teleportation. "I'm gonna get you back," she silently whispered as the two teleported out.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa laid next to Adam, both breathing a little harder then usual, her hands playing with every inch of his chest. "I told you you would regret it!" 

"Umm…I guess…" _I only regret that it wasn't the real Elissa that I just made love to. My sweet, darling Elissa._ His thoughts were stopped as Elissa passed out cold. "Elissa?" The fear dripped from his voice as he bent over her. He had to know if she was dead. A soft whisper entered his head. 

_Adam...I won..._ 

_Elissa. . you sound so weak. . ._ 

_It took a lot out of me...I want to sleep...I want to go home...home...must go home...one last time..._ 

Adam wouldn't allow her to die. Not after what they just did. He grabbed his communicator and tried to teleport them to the Command Center. _We're going home.. NOW!_ 

_Don't forget mm..._ Her silence ran in Adam's mind. 

"Elissa! Don't you DARE leave me!" He yelled at her as they appeared together in the Command Center.   
  


* * *

  


The second Michael saw the two teleport in, and Elissa passed out, he stated helping Alpha run medical diagnostics on her. 

"Please, don't leave me…" Adam's hand squeezed Elissa's tightly. He wouldn't let go of her in any way. Even if it meant taking his own life to be with her forever. 

"What happened?" Evanthe asked as she and Billy teleported it. She let the picture fall to the ground, glass shattering all over…like dreams shattering in front of their eyes. 

"From what this results say...there's nothing wrong with her. Nothing at all!" 

"Adam, what happened up there?" Evanthe asked, wanting to do nothing more then give her best friend life. The Rangers listened to Adam's, but they all knew he left out a big chunk. "Sounds bad. I hope we can help her." Evanthe stated as her best friend grew paler. _She's still breathing and her heart rate is slow, but steady. Come on Elissa, wake up!_ 

"So do I...So do I." 

_I'm dying Adam...aren't I?_ 

_No…the scans say there's nothing wrong with you!! We don't know what's happening. .but we're going to find out_ 

_I love you..._   


**The End**


	9. Freedom Way

**Freedom Way  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Two days had drifted by, two slow, horrible days for Adam. He hadn't been to school, he'd barely been home, all he wanted to do was stay with Elissa. Her voice within his mind had drifted in and out, though she had yet to wake up. 

_Still here?_ she asked softly. Adam nodded 

_Where else would I be?_ 

_School, at home, asleep,_ Elissa almost chuckled. _How are your parents going to react when they get a call from Mr. Caplan asking where you are?_ 

_I'll tell them something. I don't know what._ 

_Don't,_ Elissa would have shaken her head if she could. _I don't know how long I can stay talking this time, but don't make me spend it bitching you out for skipping school._ 

_We're still trying to wake you up._ 

_I know,_ a mental smile flickered through his mind. _I'll try my best to stay with you until they find it._ 

_I love you._ Adam waited a few moments, then cried. She'd once again lost the connection to his mind. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Were you able to get ahold of her?" he asked. 

"For a few minutes," Adam sighed deeply. He couldn't express how much he missed her waking presence by him. The few minutes he was able to speak with her were nothing compared to the living wonder of her thoughts. 

Tommy nodded. "We'll get her back." 

"We'd better," was all Adam said just before Michael teleported in. The werewolf nodded briefly to all of them, then told them, "I think I know why she isn't coming out of herself." 

Evanthe was on her feet, eyes blazing with the light of hope for the first time since this had happened. What is it?" 

Michael looked a little uncomfortable as he looked at Adam. "Adam," he asked. "While you and her were on the moon, did you. . ummm. ..mate?" when Adam's blush answered, he told Alpha, "You may want to scan her again. This has only happened once before, in the history of werewolves: that a female werewolf got pregnant, if this is indeed the case." 

As Alpha started to scan Elissa again, Adam's jaw dropped in shock. Michael took a deep breath. "You may be a father. If I'm right, she's bonding with the child. And she is going to have to be moved." 

Adam shook his head in shock. "Wow. Me. . .a. . .a dad?" _Whoa. I'm only sixteen. And Elissa. . well, she's a lot older than that, but she's posing as a teenage, people are going to be wondering!_ 

"Adam," Michael tried to get his attention. "She is bonding, and she can't do it here. And you are going to have to stay away as much as possible. This will be hard for her, and she will need all her strength." 

"Where will she be?" Adam wondered, not liking the thought of being away from her again. 

"I will be with her," Michael promised. "She will be safe, but we must go," he took a deep breath. Adam wasn't going to like hearing this. "One more thing, Adam. You need to tell Elissa what is happening next time she contacts you. While she is bonding with the child, she must not have any contact with you," he couldn't squash the feeling of slight triumph at the tears in the Black Ranger's eyes. "You will be reunited soon. But till then, tell no one that she is expecting." 

Adam nodded. "But we're going to have to tell my parents, sooner or later." 

"This is the critical time in the child's development," the older werewolf explained. "No one outside this room must know till she is awake, do you understand?" 

Evanthe nodded. "She's going to be very surprised, and happy." _At least SHE gets to have a child. Undead can't. Ever._ 

"I wish I could say the same for my parents," Adam bit his lip, thinking of how they were likely to react. 

"They're going to be upset," Kim stated. Adam snorted. 

"That's a major understatement. How am I going to keep this from them? Heck, how are we going to explain her absence to Mr. Caplan?" 

It didn't take Evanthe more than a moment to think up a solution. "Not a problem," she told them. "Tell him that she's sick, and is getting taken care of by her personal physician. We can give him Michael's number to call if he insists, if you want to help out with this, Michael." 

"I'll go so far as to write an excuse," he chuckled. "My handwriting is illegible." 

The vampire smiled. "That should be good enough." 

Michael quickly scribbled out a note, then picked Elissa up. Adam stiffened as her voice sounded in his mind. _Why is someone picking me up, Adam? What's going on?_ 

Adam couldn't keep the tears out of his mental voice as he told her. _Adam!_ She was obviously surprised. _This can't be, werewolves can't. . .this is a sick joke, right?_ 

_I'm not joking, Elissa. I wish I were._ 

Her tears flowed. _I don't want to be without you again, but for our child. . .I love you, Adam. I promise, I'll be back._ She sort of took a mental breath. _Adam, tell Evanthe I am sorry. And that I miss her._ 

_I will. She understand that and she's okay._ 

_See you when I'm awake,_ she promised. _Think about me._ 

_I will always think about you!_ he told her. _I love you!_   
  


* * *

  


The four evil foes of the Rangers stared down as one surprised whole at the Earth. Zedd uttered the words first. "She's pregnant?" 

"Oh, this is disgusting!" Rita snarled. Sophie shook her head. 

"It's also impossible!" 

"Extremely impossible!" Girard added his voice to the denials. Rita laughed. 

"Well, it's happening!" she reminded them. 

Sophie took a deep breath. "If it is, then that child must not be born." She could sense danger to herself and all she held dear with this pregnancy. 

"We'll have to get rid of her!" Rita declared. She hated kids almost as much as she hated the Power Rangers! 

"Rito, Goldar!" Zedd bellowed. The two idiots shambled up at his call. 

"Yes, sire?" Goldar asked, bowing low. 

"Yo, Ed, whatcha want?" 

Zedd let the misnaming pass this time. "Go down to Earth, capture that wolfgirl and the one she's with, and bring them back here!" he ordered. He would not let this child be born, no matter what!   
  


* * *

  


Michael quietly tended to Elissa, feeling the same strange mix of joy and longing as he always had whenever near her. _Even being king of the werewolves could not compare to the joy Adam must share with you._ 

"Hey there!" the harsh voice came from behind him. "Time for a little trip!" 

"What?" Michael turned to see a bone-person and an armored monkey standing behind him. "No!" a sharp golden fist in his face nearly knocked his brains out through the back of his skull. 

"Yes!" Goldar stated as Rito picked up Elissa. They were gone a moment later, with Michael waking up almost as soon as they arrived in the cold lunar throne room. Sophie leered at him, she was the only one there. She wanted to deal with this on her own. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Michael, the first of the weres!" she chuckled evilly. 

Michael snorted in disgust. They knew who he was, as he now knew who they were. "Sophie, wife of Girard. The worst of the vamps!" 

"Tell me, Michael, how did she get pregnant?" Sophie snarled. Michael laughed. 

"As long as you've lived, and you haven't figured out how that happens yet?" 

She snarled, almost hitting him. "It is impossible for a werewolf to have a child, and you know it!" 

He shrugged. "Ninety-nine times out of a hundred it is impossible. But miracles happen." _Too bad the one I WANT to happen won't. At least not unless I make it happen._ 

"Why her?" 

"Why not?" 

Sophie shook her head. "You know I'm going to have to destroy that child!" 

"Do that and die. . .again!" 

"I'd like to see you try!" Sophie laughed; she knew she had nothing to fear from this werewolf. 

Michael's growl was remarkably like that of his wolven version. "I will not permit you to harm her or her child!" 

"Why?" the vampire's voice was mocking. "Cause you love her!" 

"Among other reasons," the oldest werewolf couldn't look at the vampire then. It hurt too much to look at Elissa, either. He settled for staring at the Earth. 

"I wonder how Adam would take it if your true feelings were brought out into the open!" Sophie chuckled, considering actually doing that! 

Michael glared. "I only want what is best for her, and Adam happens to be the one for her, not me!" _But if I could change that. . . ._ 

"My, you gave up too easily!" Sophie taunted him. She had always enjoyed causing pain to a werewolf, it was one of the few things that gave her pleasure in her twisted life. 

"Unlike you, I know when to quit!" 

Sophie had her hands around his throat a moment later. "Be careful, Michael, I can rip out your heart. I almost did before, right after we. . .," she chuckled, remembering their first meeting. "You know." 

"Do what you want to me, just leave her alone!" 

Sophie threw him against a wall. "I want her child, and if I am not allowed to keep it after it's born, I will kill it, and it's mother!" 

"Why would you want to raise a werewolf child?" 

"That's for me to know!" Sophie retorted. "And you never to find out! You know, maybe I should bring Adam here, and let him see your true feelings for his mate!" 

"Don't you dare!" Michael shoved himself to his feet and hovered protectively over Elissa. 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"That could kill them!" 

Sophie laughed and headed for the door. "Then I'd better contact him!" 

"I always wondered what vampires taste like!" 

She glanced back at him. "I don't know, but I'm sure that I'll be eating roasted werewolf!"   
  


* * *

  


Adam paced back and forth, miserable. "Why can't I contact her?" he asked over and over, tears filling up in his eyes. 

"She's forming the bond with the child, she can't be distracted," Evanthe reminded him. 

"I wish I knew how long it was going to take," Adam sighed. "I want to be with her, I need to be with her!" 

Adam stopped in his pacing. "Alpha, I know you probably shouldn't, but I need to see her. Can you bring her up on the Viewing Globe?" 

"Ay-yi-yi, I'll see what I can do!" Alpha turned to the controls when suddenly Sophie's image appeared in the globe. 

"Oh, Adam!" she almost sang out. Adam growled hideously, to which the vampire responded, "I just wanted to let you know where Elissa and the child are!" 

Adam snapped, "They'd better be at Michael's, safe and sound!" 

"They're here," the scene changed for a moment to show them in a cell, Michael sitting next to Elissa. Then Sophie stood there again. "You want her and the child unharmed, you surrender yourself to me, in three hours!" she paused for a moment, an evil smile on her face. "Wait, I take that back. You go near her, then her and the child. . .die. . .," she shrugged. "Oh, well!" 

"What?" Adam's eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"What?" Sophie laughed. "Didn't Michael tell you? Gee, I wonder why! It couldn't be because this way he gets to spend all this time with the one he cares the most for!" 

"That. . . ." Tommy managed to stop himself from swearing. 

"I just might stake them after all!" Evanthe growled. Adam stared at the viewing globe in raw anger. 

"I could kill them? And he didn't tell me?" 

Evanthe shrugged. "First I've heard of it." 

"Did you know how he feels for her?" 

Evanthe shrugged. "A little. He's always told me all he wants is what's best for her, though." 

"She's trapped up there, and I can't do anything to help her!" 

Tommy nodded. "And they're probably expecting us." 

"If he had told me that I could have killed them, I would have let someone else hold my powers till she woke up, if she could've stayed here, safe and sound!" 

Evanthe sighed. "We'll find a way to get her out of there!" 

The Rangers looked up suddenly as a flash of light filled the room. "Might I be of assistance, Rangers?" 

"Ninjor!" the whole team chorused. Adam quickly explained what was going on. The Ninja Master frowned sharply. 

"Not good," he observed. "When we have her back, she is more than welcome to finish her bonding at the Temple of Power." 

"How can we get her back?" 

Ninjor looked at her. "Evanthe, you and I will go get her." 

The vampire was beside him, moving too fast to be seen almost. "And if they've hurt her, they're lunch!"   
  


* * *

  


"I've been a fool," Michael sighed as he held Elissa's hand. "I am so sorry, Elissa." 

"Yup, you're an idiot!" Rito agreed. The werewolf didn't even look at the foolish guard. 

"I didn't ask you!" he snapped back. He wanted them away from there, he wanted Elissa away from there!" 

"So?" 

Michael glared at him now. "Unless someone asks for your opinion, shut up!" 

"Hey, don't make me mad, wolf-boy!" Rito snapped. He looked behind him as someone tapped him on one bony shoulder. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to disrespect your elders?" 

Rito did his best to frown. "Huh?" he didn't even notice Evanthe dealing with the Tengas to one side. Ninjor stood behind him. 

"Hello!" he said cheerily. "May I have the keys for the cell?" 

Rito blinked. "Uh, why?" 

"So I can get them out!" 

"Oh!" Rito had been told not to let the prisoners escape, but this was something else. " As long as you're not trying to help them escape!" he handed the keyring over to the friendly Ninjor. A moment late, they were out. 

"By the way," Ninjor told them, "We are leaving too. Come along, Evanthe!" 

The vampire looked over from where she'd just sent the tenth Tenga collapsing. "And I was just starting to have fun!" 

As they got ready to leave, Ninjor told her, "Evanthe, please tell the Rangers that Elissa is safe, and on her way to the Temple of Power, and I believe Michael is as well." 

"I will," the vampire Ranger nodded. "Thank you, Ninjor."   
  


* * *

  


Ninjor quietly put Elissa on a pile of pillows, then turned over to Michael, who stood there with worry in his eyes. 

"Will she be safe here?" 

"No evil may enter here uninvited," Ninjor told him, subtly reminding him of some of the events in his own past. 

Michael chose to ignore the remark. "Good. This child is the rarest of all things." _I wish it were mine. I wish SHE were mine!_ 

"That she is," Ninjor agreed. 

"I wish Adam could see her right now," Michael sighed. It seemed to be the appropriate thing to say. "He misses her so much." 

"He can see her through the Viewing Globe," Ninjor reminded him. Michael bit back a sharp retort. 

"That'll be something, at least." 

Ninjor smiled as he went to the communications device in one of the corners. "Let us contact him." 

"Seeing her will make him feel better," Michael sighed a little, too low for Ninjor to notice. 

"And put all the Rangers' minds at ease," Ninjor smiled as the communications opened, revealing the worried Rangers in the Command Center. Michael managed to hide his true feelings behind a friendly mask. He'd made his decision. When it was time. . .all would be revealed.   
  


* * *

  


Adam sat in the Command Center, worried and upset, even as Evanthe returned. "Elissa's at Ninjor's," she reported, then noticed Michael had already left. She chuckled a little to herself; she'd never imagined Rito was that stupid! 

_Oh, Elissa!_ Adam was depressed, to say the very least. His head came up sharply as Ninjor appeared on the Viewing Globe. "Ninjor!" 

"Adam, would you like to see Elissa?" the Ninja master asked. Adam nodded sharply. 

"More than anything!" 

Ninjor moved back, revealing Elissa on a cot. "This is as good as we can get for now." 

"Elissa," Adam whispered, drinking in the sight of his beloved. "Oh, Elissa." 

Evanthe looked at her friend, then her eyes were drawn to Michael. She frowned at the possessiveness in his eyes. _I'm going to have to talk with him about that. I don't like the way he's looking at Elissa._ 

"My beautiful Elissa. My sleeping beauty. Hurry home to me, I want to see the mother of my child." 

Evanthe touched his hand gently. "She'll be back soon. The months will fly by, trust me." 

"School is out in a month. I hope she's there for the last day," Adam sighed; none of them had ever seen him this depressed. "Thank you, Ninjor." 

"It is no problem, my friend," Ninjor told him. As Adam thanked him, still staring at the still form, the Viewing Globe went dark. Rocky put a hand on Adam's shoulder. 

"Want someone to talk to?" 

Adam collapsed to the floor in tears, shaking. The storm of his tears passed quicker than any expected, and as he wiped away tears, he looked up. "I miss her so much." 

"I know," Rocky nodded. The others stayed back, letting the Red Ranger handle this. 

"Let's go," Adam sighed as he got up. "I should go home." 

Together they teleported out.   
  


* * *

  


Zedd roared at his brother-in-law, "You did what?" 

"He was such a nice guy, and he didn't want to let them escape, just let them out of the cell!" 

"And then he let them go! He took them! You are an idiot!" 

Rito shook his head harshly. "No, I'm not! Uhhhh. . .what's an idiot?" 

Sophie groaned deeply. Girard whispered softly, "Was it such a good idea to team up with them? We haven't gotten any closer to getting her back since we got here!" 

"Comic relief," was her only reply. Girard shrugged. 

"We might want to consider using. . .other resources. . .to get her back," he whispered. Sophie nodded. 

"But first, I want that child," she insisted. 

"And we shall get it," Girard promised. 

Sophie's eyes narrowed with evil desire. "And it shall die."   
  


* * *

  


Adam and Rocky headed through the streets of Angel Grove together. Adam couldn't get his mind off the message they'd had from Ninjor. He sighed briefly. "I'm glad she's okay." 

"Yeah," Rocky nodded. "Man, I can't believe it!" he punched Adam on the arm slightly. "You're gonna be a dad!" he had the sense to whisper it, though." 

"Yeah," Adam nodded a little nervously. "And I'm still in high school." 

"You're going to have to tell your parents." 

Adam nodded. "When she's awake. But, man, I can see I'm going to have to pack my stuff up." 

"You really think they'd kick you out?" 

Adam sighed. "They are, I know it. And are going to disown me. I can't believe this is happening!" 

Rocky put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, I got an idea!" 

"What?" 

"You can come stay at my place," he suggested. "The garage has that apartment over it, you know." 

Adam sighed again. "You think your parents would let us? Till we can find our own place?" 

"I'm sure they would!" Rocky nodded. 

"That takes care of the being kicked out. I'm not sure I'm ready to be disowned, though." 

Rocky reminded him, "You've always got us!" 

"I know," Adam smiled. "But I want to the kid to know at least one set of its grandparents." 

Rocky tried to reassure him. "I'm sure once the kid's born, they'll accept it, and you." 

"I hope so," Adam sighed. "Let's go. Caplan's probably already called them cause I missed school Friday." 

Rocky laughed. "Elissa told you not to skip school!" 

Adam had to laugh in return. "I guess I should've listened to her!" 

With hope, however small, in their hearts, the two friends wended their way home. Things were going to be all right.   
  


* * *

  


Evanthe knocked on Michael's door once Alpha had teleported him back to his place. "Yes?" he asked. He definitely had not expected to see a furious vampire on his doorstep. 

"You're going to leave Elissa and Adam alone once she's awake again!" 

Michael snorted. "What are you talking about? I have done nothing to either of them!" 

"In the Viewing Globe," Evanthe explained. "I saw how you were looking at Elissa." 

"She is like a sister to me," Michael said, trying to soothe the vampire. 

"I don't believe you!" Evanthe almost growled. She'd learned to trust her instincts over the past few centuries, and right now, they were screaming Michael couldn't be trusted. _Then again, I've known that since I first met him._ 

Michael shrugged. "Fine, you don't have to believe me," he sort of 'urked' as she seized him by the throat, letting her nails sink in. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up," she hissed, her eyes blazing with fury. "If I catch you doing anything to hurt either of them, in any way, I will forget everything I ever learned about being a good vampire," her fangs flashed out suddenly. "Got it?" when he said nothing, she took it for assent and dropped him. "I'll have my eye on you!" she promised. She would let no outside forces interfere in her best friend's love life. 

"Fine!" the werewolf king growled as Evanthe marched out of his house. His eyes glowed with a dark red light for a moment as he stared at a painting of Elissa he'd had done. "I will have her," he promised himself. He'd let her run free long enough. It was time to bring his chosen home. At any price. 

Even the life of Adam Park.   
  


* * *

  


Four months later, Adam sat in his room, staring at the bed he and Elissa had enjoyed such love on so many times. He sighed deeply, barely noticing his brother Ian in the doorway until he called his name. 

"Yeah?" he glanced at the younger boy. 

"What's the matter?" Ian wondered. "You look kinda down." 

The Black Ranger shook his head. "Nothing." 

"You sure?" 

The elder Park boy shrugged. "I guess." 

"Adam?" Ian frowned. "You don't sound so sure." 

Adam sighed deeply, a sound that seemed to come from his very soul. "I miss her." 

"Elissa?" 

"She's been gone four months already," Adam nodded agreement with his brother's naming. 

Ian wondered, "When is she coming back?" 

"When she's better." 

"Oh," Ian nodded. "I'm sure it won't take much longer." 

Adam picked up his photograph of her and held it close to him, whispering his hopes that it would be soon. Words couldn't express his love for Elissa, his need for her, how much he wanted to be with her. 

"You really love her." 

"From the moment I saw her," Adam whispered, remembering that moment. She'd captured his heart in that moment, and if he had known everything then he did now about her, he knew he wouldn't have hesitated a single moment in accepting any of her offers. 

"On that skiing trip," Ian grinned. "I wish I could've went with you then." 

"You would've been bored." 

His brother giggled a little. "Maybe I would've found a nice girl, too!" it was rather amazing how Adam and his best friend had found girlfriends on that same trip, ones it looked like they were going to be spending the rest of their lives with. 

"What about that new Australian girl you keep talking about," Adam chuckled. Ian blushed a deep red at that. 

"Kat," he nodded briefly. _Kat Hilliard,_ he thought to himself. _THE most gorgeous thing I've seen!_ "She's nice." 

Adam nodded a little. "You like her," he turned away, whispering a bit. "Just don't do what Elissa and I did," _not that I regret it. But they're WAY too young._ 

"We won't," Ian promised. Adam looked at him, a trifle shocked; he didn't think Ian had heard him! 

"How did you. . ." 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "I have good ears," he reminded his brother. "And you two weren't exactly quiet!" 

"Oh, man!" Adam blushed so red it wasn't funny. "I hope Mom and Dad didn't hear us!" his brother was quick to reassure him that they hadn't. Adam looked back at him. He had to tell someone. "Can you keep an important secret from them?" at Ian's nod, Adam continued. "She's pregnant," it was almost funny to see Ian's jaw drop like that. "She wasn't even supposed to be able to conceive children." 

"Whoa," Ian breathed. "You're going to be a dad!" 

Adam nodded. "Mom and Dad are going to hit the roof when they find out!" 

"You know it!" Ian nodded heartily. This was. . .there were words for this!" 

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Adam sighed. _A family. Me, a father. Elissa, a mother. This is. . .I don't know what to think of this, really! I've been trying for two months, and can't figure out a thing!_ 

"Why'd you do it then?" 

"She was told by some very reputable doctors that she'd never carry a child, because of the accident she was in with her parents," Adam wove the story Elissa had come up with to explain why she was alone, except for Evanthe. "She was told that her reproductive organs were destroyed. Apparently they were wrong," Adam picked up the stuffed wolf he'd planned on giving Elissa for their six month anniversary, and sighed deeply, tears in his eyes. 

"Are you going to get married?" 

Adam didn't even notice the question. "Ian, what am I going to do?" he wondered. "I don't even know if Elissa is coming back!" 

"If?" 

"It's been rough on her so far," Adam told him. The main story people had been told was that Elissa was sick and recovering somewhere private. 

"Where is she, a hospital or something?" Ian wondered. Adam shrugged. 

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me." 

His brother frowned. "That's weird." 

Adam sighed deeply. "I don't even know if she wants anything to do with me at all," _We haven't talked. ...REALLY talked since before the accident. We need to so much. . .I need to know. . ._ 

"Whoa," Ian shook his head. "I thought you guys loved each other." 

A knock came at the door, and as Adam went to open it, he said, "Sometimes love isn't enough." 

"Hey, Adam," Evanthe said. She hadn't been taking Elissa's absence much better than he had; the werewolf had been her constant companion and only friend for a hundred years. Only being with Billy had made it any better. 

"Hi," Adam said as he returned to his room, Evanthe following. 

"You miss her," she stated quietly. She made a point to visit Adam every day, all the Rangers did. Adam nodded. 

"I'm worried about her." 

Evanthe glanced over to Ian carefully. "I'm sure she's okay," she said, not wanting to hint at anything. Adam shrugged a little. 

"He knows she's pregnant," he closed his eyes, tears welling up behind them. Evanthe came over to him quietly and put a hand on his arm. 

"She'll be back, Adam," she reassured him. 

"I hope so." 

"She will be," the vampire promised, no doubt at all in her voice. _She'd better be._ 

Both of them groaned lightly as their communicators went off. Evanthe muttered something vile as Adam burst into tears; he just couldn't face going into another fight without Elissa by his side. Evanthe took a deep breath. "We need to go, Adam," she said. "That meeting with the others, remember?" 

Ian glanced at his watch suddenly. "Oh, man, I promised to go to the mall with Kat! See you guys!" he ran out; neither werewolf nor vampire noticed the small smile on his lips. 

"Adam, it'll get your mind off her, at least." 

"Or make me think of her even more," Adam sighed and touched his communicator. "This is Adam. What's Zedd doing now?" 

TENGAS ARE ATTACKING CITIZENS IN THE PARK, RANGERS, YOU MUST GET THERE AT ONCE, Zordon reported. Adam sighed as he wiped away the tears. 

"We're on our way."   
  


* * *

  


Ninjor quietly moved around the temple, doing his usual activities to maintain the peace and quiet there. His main focus of attention, however, was the sleeping werewolf in one corner. For two months now he had watched over her, letting no one, not even Michael, interfere with her bonding with the child. She would be waking soon, but not even he knew when that would be. 

His head came up as she moaned suddenly, and he almost ran over to her. He smiled to see her eyes flickering open. She was awake at last! "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. 

"Ninjor?" she whispered hoarsely as her eyes tried to focus. "Thirsty," as he gave her some water, she glanced around a little. "How did I get here?" 

"I brought you here," he was quieter and calmer than anyone had ever seen him before; this was a serious side to him it seemed. Elissa smiled a little as she touched her larger stomach. 

"I always thought if I ever had a baby, it would be Jareth's not Adam's," she almost cried at the thought of her first love. "But I am thankful it's Adam's." 

Ninjor nodded. "He loves you, very much." 

"And I love him," Elissa said, her stomach suddenly rebelling against the water. Before she could hold it back, she had thrown up over the clean floor! As Ninjor quietly cleaned it up, she apologized. "I am so sorry!" 

"It is to be expected," Ninjor told her. Elissa sighed deeply. If this was motherhood, she wasn't getting off to the best started. "You shouldn't be sick much longer," Ninjor promised. 

She smiled a little. "I hope not. Can I go see Adam now?" 

He shook his head. "Not just yet. A few more weeks," though she was awake, it would take a while before it would be safe for them to be together. 

"I can't wait," she sighed. She wanted to be with him so badly!! 

"It won't be much longer," Ninjor promised as she stood up. "Be careful," he told her as she began to relearn the use of her legs. 

"I will be," she nodded. As Ninjor watched her walk, she asked, "How long have I been here?" 

"About four months." 

She whirled on him, almost falling. "Four months? I want to go home, please!" 

He shook his head. "Not quite yet. "It's still too risky." 

"Too risky?" 

"Trust me," he asked her. Elissa shook her head, four months was far too long to be without the man she loved! 

"I don't care!" she almost growled. "I miss Adam!" 

"I know you do." 

She grabbed for her wrist, where her communicator had lain since the moment Billy had given it to her. "I am going to take that risk!" her communicator was gone. She glared at Ninjor in rage. 

"It could be fatal," Ninjor told her quietly, explaining how Adam's Ranger powers and being a werewolf bonded to her created a form of psychic interference with the bond she was forming with the child. If that bond was interfered with too much, it would cause the death of them both. Elissa sat back down on her bed and cried, unable to believe that the child she'd wanted for so long could kill her, if it's father came near her. "It won't be for much longer," Ninjor promised. 

"I want to be with him," Elissa cried. "For eternity." 

"You will be, soon," Ninjor nodded. Elissa held her stomach gently. 

"I wonder what I am having," she smiled to herself; it didn't really matter that much. 

"You'll find out in about five months," Ninjor promised her. Elissa barely heard him. 

"I hope it's a girl." 

"Perhaps it will be," Ninjor smiled as he started to prepare something for her to eat. "It will be a healthy baby," he promised. Elissa nodded. 

"And a happy one," she could sense it's joy even now. _It won't be long,_ she promised it mentally. _We'll all be together._   
  


* * *

  


Adam stared into the lake, tears pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't take much longer without Elissa; she was everything in the world to him, and it looked like she was never coming back! Evanthe laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Adam, she'll be back!" she insisted. One thing the vampire had learned over her life was to have faith. Miracles literally did happen, that had been proven to her many times in the past six centuries, starting with her own escape from Girard and Sophie's 'family'. 

"Why don't I believe that anymore?" 

"Have faith," Evanthe insisted, glancing at the others. Her eyes widened briefly at a flash of rose light that appeared a few feet away from them. Adam, his back to everyone, didn't notice at all. 

"Then where is she?" he insisted, heartbreak in his voice. He sighed. "I miss her so much." he sat straight up suddenly as familiar teeth nibbled his neck. 

_Know of a private place where we can finish this?_ 

_Elissa?_ 

She popped her head over his shoulder smiling. "Yes?" 

"You're back!" his jaw was practically on the ground in shock. She giggled. 

"I'd better be!" she ran a finger down his neck. "I don't want anyone else nibbling on this neck!" 

"Never!" Adam swore in pure excitement. "Wow!" his depression had vanished with the return of the woman he loved. 

_Let's go back to your room,_ she whispered in his mind. _I think we have almost four months to catch up on!_ 

Adam nodded. "Let's go!" 

Elissa grinned to the others as they headed for the Park house. "See you all later!" she promised. Evanthe smiled. Her friend was home at last.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa pushed Adam down to the bed and smiled at him. "You are going to have to be gentle," she reminded him. Adam nodded. 

"That's okay. I love you, Elissa," he drank in the sight before him; one he'd been convinced he'd never see again. As she laid down next to him, he smiled. "I got a present for you." 

"You did?" 

Adam nodded. "Yup! Close your eyes!" as she did so, he reached out and picked up the stuffed wolf, holding it so when she opened her eyes she'd see it. "Okay, open up!" 

The light in her eyes almost blinded him as she smiled. "Oh, Adam!" she smiled and hugged both of them. 

"Glad you like it," he chuckled. 

"It's from you," she told him. "I love it even more!" she glanced at him. "Have you told your parents yet?" 

He shook his head. "Not yet. Ian knows, though. 

"How did he take it?" 

"He was kind of surprised," Adam reported. "I didn't tell him everything of course. Just about you and me about to be parents." 

Elissa leaned against him. "He knows what we've been doing in here then," she giggled. Adam nodded solemnly. 

"He heard us." 

"He what?" Elissa's eyes widened in shock, as Adam repeated it, then she had to laugh. It was either that or go pull Ian's head off and eat it. 

Adam blushed. "We, um, are a bit loud at times." 

Elissa poked at him a little. "You're the one who kept shouting 'wow'!" she reminded him. Adam blushed even deeper; Elissa wondered if it were possible for him to turn permanently red, he certainly seemed to be trying to! 

"You were shouting other things," Adam pointed out. Elissa bit her lip. 

"Okay, maybe your parents house wasn't the best place to do that," she agreed. Adam nodded. "Then again, I don't know of many places you could do that, but this," she began to kiss him passionately, making up for lost time. 

Adam returned the kisses. "I love you, and I missed you." 

"I've been awake for two weeks," Elissa told him through the kisses. Adam frowned a little. 

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" 

"Ninjor wouldn't let me," Elissa said with a touch of distaste. The last two weeks had been spent mainly learning how to walk and eat solid food again. She'd come back as soon as Ninjor had let her. 

"I wish he had!" 

Elissa began to kiss him, lower and lower on his body. "I tried." 

"Glad you are back, though," Adam didn't know how he was able to speak as her kisses fired up his soul and heart and desires all at the same time. 

Suddenly Elissa glanced up at him; then ran to the bathroom, hand over her mouth. Adam's lips twitched. "I hope that wasn't because of me!" he called out over the sound of her upchucking. "You okay?" he heard water running, then Elissa returned a few moments later. 

"I think so," she said as she laid next to him. Adam put an arm around her. 

"Good." 

"I don't think we'll be doing anything for a while," she said as she began to run her fingers in a circular pattern on his chest. 

"I know," Adam smiled as she continued to play with his chest. "I love that," he murmured, his fingers coursing through her hair. She stopped and looked at him, a serious look in her eyes. "What is it?" 

"If we continue with that, we will be doing something!" she giggled. Adam nodded, smiling, as she snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep. He kissed her gently on the forehead, holding her as she slept. 

Things were finally back to normal.

**The End**


	10. Child of Wolves

**Child of Wolves  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Elissa stared into her locker, her thoughts and stomach both churning. This was her first day back to school since she'd awakened and returned to Angel Grove. "Elissa?" she glanced up to see Adam standing next to her. 

"I think I'm going to be sick again," she muttered. She'd been getting sick fairly regularly, and was halfway beginning to wish that she _couldn't_ have gotten pregnant, if this was what it meant. 

"Need Evanthe to help you to the bathroom?" 

Elissa shook her head. "I'm not going to make it!" she ran for the garbage can, and proceeded to do what came naturally at that point. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Adam looked up to see Mr. Caplan staring at his beloved. He nodded briefly. 

"Yeah," _in about five months or so._ Adam smiled a little to himself. He'd never have imagined when he first transferred to Angel Grove High that he'd ever be standing in it's hallways watching the woman he loved throwing up due to his child inside of her. 

Evanthe, who'd only been a few feet from Elissa the whole time, quietly handed her best friend a handy wipe she was carrying. Elissa smiled a little at her as she wiped her face off and walked back over to Adam. "I think I'll be okay now," the werewolf sighed a little. _So this is what being pregnant is like. _

"Good," Adam smiled at her warmly as Evanthe joined them. 

"Hello, Mr. Caplan," the vampire nodded, eyes flicking casually to his neck. Evanthe had never broken herself of the habit of checking out every human she met for potential as a meal, and she knew better than to even try. Like it or not, she was a predator. 

The principal wasn't paying that much attention to her, though. Elissa was on his mind. "If you don't feel well, Elissa, maybe you should go home," he suggested. She really didn't look very well. 

Elissa glanced to Adam. "I think I should tell you the truth. I'm sorta. . .well. . .," she glanced back to Adam, who nodded briefly. "Mr. Caplan, can we talk to you in your office?" 

The principal nodded and led the way inside. "So what's so important?" he asked, worry in his voice. Elissa gripped Adam's hand tightly. 

"I'm four months pregnant," she said softly. Caplan's eyes widened in shock. 

"Please tell me I didn't hear that!" 

Elissa and Adam nodded practically in unison. "You did. It came as a total shock to me. I shouldn't even have been able to conceive a child." _which is why we were so active. . ._

"This. . .this is. . .well. . .I don't quite know _what_ this is!" 

Elissa leaned forward a little. "Please, understand. We haven't even told Adam's parents yet." 

Mr. Caplan's eyes went even wider. "Then you'd better do that at once. What about _your_ parents, though?" 

"They're dead," Elissa wisely neglected to mention it had happened nearly a century before. "And their death is the reason I shouldn't have been able to conceive this child." 

"I see," Caplan nodded. "Well, the only thing I can really say is 'congratulations!' and I wish you well." 

_I didn't think he'd take it this well! _Elissa thought to Adam, who only nodded, too lightly for anyone to notice. "Thank you," she said out loud. "But the child is going to be born before the end of the year. I'm going to have to miss some school." 

"We'll make arrangements for home tutoring," Caplan told them, already thinking over what would have to be done. This wasn't the first pregnancy Angel Grove High had dealt with, but it was the first time a student as good as Adam was the father! 

"Thank you," Elissa smiled as she got up. Adam nodded. 

"We'll tell my parents tonight, after school," he suggested._ And I REALLY hope they take it half as well as he did! _

_You and me both! _Elissa agreed. 

"You do that," Mr. Caplan shook their hands as he released them to their first class, then went back to business. As they walked, the lovebirds quickly conversed. 

_He handled that better than I thought,_ Elissa whispered to her love. 

_Hey, if he took it this good, imagine how your parents are going to take it! _that was the only cloud on their horizon, how Adam's parents were going to deal with suddenly becoming grandparent before their son was even out of high school. 

_I hope just as good!_

Elissa smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _They will. If not, we always have the apartment over Rocky's garage. I still can't believe they agreed to let us use it, rent-free of all things! _That was a sweet deal, though she could easily have bought up half the property in Angel Grove if she'd really wanted to. She'd made good investments over the past century. 

_They're very good people. _Adam smiled, then sighed as Elissa covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom as fast as she could. "I will certainly be glad when _that's_ over with," he muttered. * * * 

Telling his parents wasn't quite as they thought it would be though. Elissa managed not to need to throw up any more as she entered the kitchen. She'd kept a tight grip on her stomach ever since school was let out. "Can I help, Mrs. Park?" she asked softly. Adam's mother nodded and they got to work. 

"So, how is school going?" she asked gently. Elissa shrugged. 

"Fine," _school would be better if I didn't get sick all the time! _

"Good," Mrs. Park nodded as they set the table. Elissa took her seat next to Adam and smiled a little at Mrs. Park across from her. 

_When do you want to tell them? _she asked Adam softly. 

I don't know. 

"We're glad you could join us, Elissa," Mrs. Park smiled at her son's girlfriend. Her younger son, Ian, was watching them both with wide eyes, and a strange smile on his face. She made a note to find out what was on his mind as soon as possible. 

Elissa glanced to Adam. _Now would be a good time to tell them. _

_All right, _he nodded, then spoke out loud. "Mom, Dad, we have something to say." 

"What?" 

Adam took a deep breath. "Elissa and I are going to be parents." 

Mr. and Mrs. Park chorused in a round of, "What????" 

Adam continued. "Elissa's pregnant, and I am the father." 

Elissa smiled as Ian laughed, finally able to revel in the knowledge he'd kept a secret so long. "It came as a total shock to us both!" 

"We thought she couldn't have kids," Adam agreed, over his mother's sharp order to Ian to be quiet as she turned to the two expecting parents. 

"And what exactly are you two going to do with this child?" 

Adam had an answer ready for that. "We're going to get married," _even though we already are, sort of,_ "and raise it." 

His dad raised an eyebrow. "You are going to get married, raise a child, and go to school? How are you going to support this child, Adam?" 

"I'll get a part time job for now, and when I graduate, I'll go full time," the Black Ranger answered. Elissa nodded briefly. 

"My parents made certain that I would be able to live more than comfortable. There's no problem on the money situation." 

Mrs. Park nodded, then looked to Elissa. "You said you thought you couldn't have kids. Why not?" 

"The accident my parents were in," Elissa looked down as she told the story she'd made up for her lack of parents. "I was in that accident with them. The doctors told me I'd never be able to conceive a child," _actually,_ she whispered to Adam,_ I don't think your parents would be able to handle the truth. _

_Me either. We'll just keep it at this for now,_ Adam agreed as Elissa held his hand. Ian glanced at them. 

"Does this mean I can have your room?" he asked. Adam laughed. 

"I'm not moving out just _yet_," he glanced over at his parents, worry in his eyes. Mrs. Park looked back at them. 

"Where are you two going to stay?" 

Adam replied, "Rocky's parents have an apartment over their garage they said we could use until we can get a place of our own." 

His mother's eyes widened. "Oh, so I see Rocky's _parents_ know. When did you tell them?" 

"Yesterday," Elissa replied. 

"We wanted to make sure we had a place to go in case. . .," Adam didn't finish his sentence out loud, but mentally he told Elissa, _in case they kick me out._

"In case of what?" his dad wanted to know. 

"In case you didn't want me staying here anymore," he finished quietly. His mom nodded slowly. 

"Adam, we are mad, yes," she told him. "But we'd _never_ kick you out!" 

_Told you so!_ Elissa crowed triumphantly in his mind. 

"But at least you considered the possibility and the consequences of your actions," his dad approved of this. His son might have made some mistakes, but it was obvious he'd thought them through as well. And as beautiful as Elissa was, and as much as they loved each other, Mr. Park knew perfectly well he would have done the same thing as Adam in his situation. 

Elissa covered her mouth suddenly and ran for the bathroom. _Here I go again!_ she groaned mentally. Adam sighed. 

"I will _certainly_ be glad when that's over with!" 

His mother chuckled. "And then comes the getting up at two in the morning to feed the little one!" she looked tenderly at her son. "Are you sure you're ready?" 

Adam sighed. "I guess we'll find out." 

They quietly spoke for a few minutes until Elissa rejoined them. "Sorry about that," she murmured. Mrs. Park sighed. 

"I remember how that feels." 

Elissa smiled as she looked to Adam. "When does it stop?" 

"How far along are you?" 

"Four months," the werewolf replied. Mrs. Park raised an eyebrow. Her own morning sickness hadn't lasted that long. 

"Well, maybe another month or so," she estimated. "It's different for everyone really." 

Elissa held Adam's hand a little tighter. "I can't believe I was actually away from this guy for almost all of this pregnancy so far!" 

"Well, you won't be for the rest of it!" Adam promised as he kissed her. 

"Why were you away for so long?" Mrs. Park wondered. 

"I was sick," Elissa started the second story about her recent absence. "A friend of my parents took me in and helped me back on my feet. I guess it was side effects of the accident rearing their ugly head again." 

Mr. Park nodded. "I see. Well, it's good to have you back. And just_ when_ are you two getting married?" 

_Already are, _Elissa chuckled softly. 

_Yup! _Adam agreed. _But we're going to have to have a public one now!_

"Soon," Elissa replied out loud. One nice side effect of their bond was they could carry on two entirely different conversations if they had to. Adam nodded. 

"In about a month or so," he suggested. "As soon as we can get things ready." * * * 

And the next month quite literally flew by in a frenzy of preparation. Rita, Zedd, Girard, and Sophie sent the usual attacks, all of which were fought off. They didn't seem to be bothering anyone in particular, having reverted to their usual policy of "send a monster, make it grow". The Rangers beat the monster down, hopped into their Zords, and then sliced it to ribbons. Things were actually a trifle dull and predictable, all the way up until Adam and Elissa's wedding day. 

"From the way you look, I'm _very_ glad I really can't have kids!" Evanthe grinned at her friend. Though Elissa had thought the same thing, Evanthe's situation was a little different. It was rather difficult to have children when you were undead. But Elissa looked at her friend curiously, with her hand resting quietly on her expanding waistline. 

"Neither could I," was all she said, smiling a trifle. 

Evanthe smiled back at her. "Look, in another few months, it'll all be over, and you get to have your very own kid to raise!" she hid the pain in her eyes at that. 

"Yeah, but between now and then I've got to put up with throwing up constantly, ballooning up to the size of a blimp, and some very _bizarre_ cravings!" 

The vampire grinned. "What's the latest craving for?" 

"Guacamole," Elissa chuckled. "But I think that has more to do with living on the DeSantos property, and his mom makes it a lot. It tastes pretty good," though his parents hadn't kicked him out, Adam had gotten permission to move out anyway, even though he was still a few months from his eighteenth birthday. They were searching for a place of their own, though. 

Evanthe shrugged. "I've gotten out of the habit of eating these days," she told her friend. "Except when I have to." 

"How is Billy shaping up?" 

"Doing very well," Evanthe smiled, a little in sadness, a little in pride. "Much better than I did." 

Elissa smiled at her friend. "Look at who he's got for his teacher! I just pray he doesn't have to go through the Blood Lust." 

"So do I," Evanthe couldn't help but shiver as she remembered her teachers. A shiver, and a smile. The shiver, for Girard, who had transformed her. A smile for Vlad, who had taught her how to be a _good_ vampire. _And so much more,_ if Billy could have seen the light in her eyes at the thought that passed through it, he and she would've been involved _deeply_ in half a second. "But as long as I'm around, I think he'll remember, and he _should_ remember, just from how it happened to him!" 

A knock on the door drew both of their attention. "Who is it?" 

"It's me," Rocky, who was giving Elissa away, called out. "It's about time!" 

"Hey!" Elissa opened the door and gave him a hug. "Thanks for doing this!" 

He returned the embrace; things had changed so much between her and all the Rangers since her return. Now they accepted her as they hadn't before, having had their careless actions rubbed right in their faces. "No problem!" 

As Elissa made a quick run to the bathroom, Evanthe sighed. "I almost really do envy her." 

Rocky shrugged. "I think it's my mom's breakfast speaking, not the kid!" at Evanthe's sad smile, Rocky sat down across from her. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing really," Evanthe sighed. "Just. . . well. . ." 

"Spill it!" he almost ordered. She sighed again. 

_I guess I should tell someone. _"I never told you how I became what I am, did I?" she didn't have to ask that. The only people who really knew her history were Elissa and Billy, and neither of them knew all the details of her life. 

"No," he shook his head. "We figured you would when the time was right." 

She took a deep breath. "Maybe it is now," for the first time in a very long time, she told the tale of a young girl who had seen her parents killed before her eyes. Tears poured out as she remembered that last day again, and she leaned against Rocky crying. She could tell Elissa was there, and didn't care. She wanted her to hear this. 

"After I saw Girard tear my mother's throat out," she continued. "I was running back to the village, when Sophie grabbed me. They said they'd make sure I couldn't tell anyone. My scream. . .was the last sound I made as a human." 

Rocky shuddered. "Man. I see why you were upset when you made Billy into one!" _I never imagined it had happened like that. ..never!_

"What's worse, the day before my parents died, we'd had an argument. . .a bad one." 

"About what?" Rocky wondered. 

Evanthe chuckled. "Marriage." 

Elissa couldn't help but chuckle as well. "I think we'd better go. We don't want them sending out a search party!" 

"You know, the guy my parents wanted me to marry wasn't anywhere _near_ as nice or good-looking as Billy," Evanthe mused. "Maybe Sophie and Girard did me a small favor. Because if I wasn't a vampire, I would never have lived to meet him." 

Elissa smiled a little. "Maybe. But look at all the hardship you went through to find him." 

"Don't remind me," Evanthe shivered as Tommy peeked in the door. 

"You guys coming or not?" he asked. 

Evanthe laughed. "You were right, Elissa, they _did_ send out a search party!" * * * 

The chapel was absolutely beautiful, hung in white and silver and rose, with the wedding march filling the room, and the assembled guests' joy. As Evanthe walked down the aisle to the position of maid of honor, Elissa watched her, trembling. 

_You okay?_ Adam's voice sounded in her mind. 

_I'm scared I'm going to throw up again! _

_Please don't! _

_Already did,_ she smiled a little. _Twice. _

_Try not to make it a third time! _he couldn't help but smile at that. Rocky glanced from him to Elissa, then whispered in her ear, "I wish you two wouldn't do that!" she nodded. "Then let's go." 

Quietly they walked down the aisle, and Rocky handed her gently to Adam. They all knew Zordon, Ninjor, and Alpha would be watching from the Command Center, and no one could help but smile. The bad guys were leaving them alone, for once, and Adam and Elissa were getting married! 

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple." 

_I love you, _Elissa told Adam. _And Rocky wants us to stop this. _

_Should we? _

Oblivious to their internal conversation, the preacher continued. "If there is anyone here who objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace! 

_Not the wedding,_ Elissa corrected him as she glanced around for anyone who might have the nerve to object. 

_The way we talk to each other. _

_What's wrong with it? _

_He can tell, and I think he's scared we're saying something bad about them! _

_We're not! _Adam glanced at his friend, a bit surprised. 

"Adam, do you take ELissa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked. 

"I do." 

Elissa nodded briefly. _But he can't tell._

_True,_ Adam agreed. _Okay, we stop for now! _

"Elissa, do you take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do!" 

The preacher smiled at them both. "I now pronounce you man and wife!" 

_Doesn't he mean wolf and wife? _Adam chuckled mentally. Elissa returned it. 

_Yeah, but let's not correct him! _

_Wouldn't dream of it! _Adam smiled as everyone crowded around to congratulate the happy couple. Elissa's eyes widened suddenly and she pushed her way through the crowd to the bathroom. "Excuse me!" was all she had time to say as she did so. _Third time's the charm! _

_I really can't wait till that's over with! _Adam sighed. 

_Shouldn't be much longer! _Elissa told him as she dealt with her problem in the bathroom. 

_Good!_ Adam was very tired of Elissa being so sick! Michael had told them that since Elissa was a werewolf she'd probably be sick right up until the day she gave birth. The next few months looked to be _very_ long. * * * 

The next few months were as peaceful as they could be. Billy and Evanthe grew closer and closer, their relationship improving and strengthening due to his vampirism. As the time for Elissa to give birth grew closer and closer, Evanthe never stayed too far from her friend, and Adam was even closer to her. 

One day, close to the end of school, Elissa was doing her best to hide her face in her locker. She was huge by now, and hadn't transformed monthly since her child's conception. "Elissa, is anything wrong?" 

The werewolf glanced to her vampire friend. "Besides all the stares, the whispering behind my back, and being the size of a house? No, nothing's wrong!" 

"Elissa, who's staring? Who's whispering?" Evanthe grinned a little. "I'll have them over for dinner." 

Elissa looked at her friend again. "Evanthe, I'm pregnant. People tend to talk when you're still in high school and having a baby, especially with one of the most popular boys at the school!" _of course, the fact I'm older than everyone here except Evanthe has very little to do with it!_

Her friend shrugged. "They're just jealous then. Don't worry about them." 

Elissa laughed. "I'm probably the first student in. . .," she paused as a ripple ran through her stomach. 

"Elissa?" 

"It kicked," Elissa breathed. "Hard!" _Adam, get over to my locker, now!_

Adam, who hadn't been that far away, was at her side seconds later. "Elissa?" 

She'd started to breathe heavier as the contractions increased. "Time!" she told him. That was all she said. In a mad dash, the three of them headed for the hospital, once Evanthe had put in a hurried call to the other Rangers. This was one birth _no one_ wanted to miss! * * * 

"I'm going to get you for this, Adam!" Elissa growled in fury as yet another contraction ripped through her. Adam gazed at her quietly. 

"Yes, dear," he winced as she dug her nails deeply into his arm in time with the pain going through her. 

_Did that hurt? _she hissed. 

_A little. _

_GOOD!_

The doctor tried to get her attention. "Push, Mrs. Park, push!" as she did so, he grinned. "I can see the head!" 

_I hate you! _Elissa roared at him. 

_Yes, dear. _

_Would you stop saying that?_ it was _seriously_ getting on Elissa's nerves how calm he was being about this! 

_Yes, dear._

Elissa growled as a tiny scream filled the air. "It's a girl!" the doctor declared. Elissa sighed as she cleared the afterbirth out of herself. 

"Can I see her?" she asked as she relaxed at last. A few moments later, a delicate little bundle was placed in her arms. "She's beautiful," she whispered softly. 

Adam put a hand on her shoulder. "She looks just like her mother." 

_Sorry about the arm,_ Elissa apologized quietly. 

_It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. _

_Didn't I? _Elissa chuckled. "She looks like my mother a bit," she murmured as she gazed into the small face looking back at her. 

"I wish I could've met your mom," Adam sighed. _You did then. But do you now? _

_You'll never know! _Elissa smiled warmly. "So do I. Maybe this child is her reborn?" 

"Maybe so," Adam smiled. "What are we going to name her?" 

"Guinevere Amanda," Elissa whispered the name. She'd known from the moment she'd seen her daughter what her name would be. Adam smiled. 

"Guinevere Amanda Park," Adam repeated the full name, then saw tears in Elissa's eyes. "Elissa?" 

His werewolf wife looked at him. "I just realized how much I miss her." 

Adam kissed her gently. "Maybe she came back to you." 

Elissa cried against him as a nurse took Gwen, as they would call her, to be checked over completely. "I hope so." 

"I think she did," Adam held her. 

_I never mourned her,_ Elissa told him. 

_Why not? _

_I don't remember. I just know I never did. _

_Then do it now._

There was mental silence for a few moments. Then Elissa turned the conversation to a whole new angle. _It will be weird turning into a wolf again. _

_It's like riding a bike. You never forget,_ Adam told her. Elissa nodded a little as she slowly cried herself to sleep. Adam kissed on the forehead. "Sleep well, Elissa Park," he whispered. "I love you." * * * 

Tommy paced back and forth in the waiting room. "Man, this is nerve-racking!" 

Evanthe glanced over at him. "Calm down, Tommy, you're not going to get her done delivering any faster!" 

Mrs. Park smiled. "Sometimes the firstborn can take hours. Adam took almost the whole day!" 

"That does _not_ sound like fun!" Kim shivered. Mrs. Park nodded. 

"It wasn't. But it was worth it the moment I held him for the first time." 

Mrs. Park, and all the other Rangers, totally missed the sadness in Evanthe's eyes as she heard that. _I will never know what that's like, _she thought to herself. Her would-be melancholy thoughts were headed off as Adam entered with a little bundle in his arms. 

"Mom, Dad, want to meet your granddaughter?" 

As his parents oohed and ahhed over the little baby girl, the other Rangers came over. "She looks like her mother!" Tommy declared. Evanthe smiled. 

"That she does. What did you say her name was, Adam?" the first vampire Ranger asked. 

"Guinevere Amanda Park." 

Evanthe smiled. "That was Elissa's mother's name," she glanced at the baby. "Welcome to the world, Guinevere," she whispered, remembering what her own mother had said to her younger sister so many centuries ago. 

"Do you want to hold her?" the new father asked. Evanthe looked surprised, then nodded gently as Adam slipped the baby into her arms. 

Evanthe gazed down to the small thing she held, and felt the wonder of life filling her undead body. _This was taken from me. The right and the chance to have a child. I won't let this one be hurt, ever. I swear it._

"Makes you wish you could, doesn't it?" she glanced up into Billy's warm eyes and nodded. 

"More than anything in the world, though," she whispered. "It makes me miss _my_ parents!" 

"Am I an uncle yet?" Ian ran in, he'd just gotten out of school. He stared at the small thing in Evanthe's arms, and stared in raw shock as Adam came over. 

"Yeah, you're an uncle!" he glanced to Billy and Evanthe. "You okay?" 

Evanthe nodded. "As okay as I can be, I guess." 

"If it makes you feel any better, Elissa and I talked about this last night," Adam told her. "And we want you two to be Gwen's godparents." 

Evanthe couldn't believe her ears. "You're joking!" 

"No, I'm not. Who better than the two people who know our secret?" 

Evanthe smiled at Billy, with light joy in her eyes. "Well?" 

"Sure!" Billy nodded, then glanced at his best friend. "What's wrong, Adam?" 

"It's something Michael said," the Black Ranger murmured. "About Gwen." 

"What's that?" Evanthe wondered. 

"She won't have her first wolf transformation until after her twelfth birthday. And with both of us turning into wolves every full moon. . .," he left it hanging. Evanthe smiled. 

"We'll take care of her that night, if you want us to." 

Adam sighed with relief. "Thanks. Before I forget, we found a permanent place to stay!" 

Evanthe smiled. "Where's that?" 

"About a block away from you!" Adam told her. Evanthe smiled. "I'd better get back to her. She was asleep when I left." 

Evanthe handed Gwen back to her father. "Here you go," she said a trifle reluctantly. Holding a child had felt very natural to her, and it hurt to think she would never hold one of her own. As Adam showed his daughter first to Ian for a few moments, then headed back to Elissa's room, Evanthe swore something softly to herself. 

_Mother, Father, I have not seen you in six hundred years. You will never have grandchildren by me. But I will protect this child, the daughter of my best friend, as if she were my own. Evil will never harm her. Though it cost me everything, I will never let Guinevere Amanda Park come to harm, no more than I have her mother, to the very best of my ability._

She glanced down the hall to where Elissa slept. _Sleep well, my friend, my sister. You have a new life to deal with when you wake up. _

She wiped away a tear. _I wish I could have that._

**The End**


	11. Bring Back The Child

**Bring Back The Child  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

In the lunar palace, two evil figures watched the twirling world below, and made plots that should never have seen the light of day. But Sophie and Girard cared only for one thing: the spreading of hate, evil, and their vampiric bloodline all over the world. They hated werewolves with the passion only those of long lifespans and longer memories could summon up, and one werewolf had just done something to truly annoy them. 

"It's time!" Sophie had never enjoyed being vampiric, having had it forced on her, but this was a complete outrage! 

"At last!" Girard gloated, eyes flashing. Rita and Zedd had left them running the castle for a time, while they went on an extended third honeymoon. 

Sophie smiled wickedly. "Once she leaves that child alone, we shall take it!" 

"I can't wait to see how they whine when they learn we have it!" Girard laughed. This was his most evil plan in centuries! 

"They can try to save her, but it will not work!" Sophie snorted her disgust at the werewolf couple of Elissa and Adam. 

Girard nodded, he'd grown more and more proud of his wife over the past nine months. Her cruelty had increased to almost his own level. "And we will have it forever!" 

"Let us plan for our newest child!" Sophie declared with an evil tilt to her head. 

"One that will _never_ turn away from us!" Girard smiled wickedly as they began to plan. They had much to set up. 

* * *

Elissa smiled as she spooned food into her little daughter's mouth. The past few weeks had been a pure pleasure as she and Adam got used to the presence of the little girl in their lives. "That's a good little girl, yes, you are!" she smiled softly. Her smile vanished almost when Gwen spat the food back at her. 

"You are a handful, Gwen!" Adam smiled as Elissa began to clean her up. _I almost said pawful there!!_

"Adam, can you hold her for a second?" Elissa asked, handing the little girl to her father. Adam looked at her sternly. 

"Don't you spit up on _me_, young lady"! he chuckled a little as Elissa first wiped Gwen off, then herself. 

"First day back at school and this is the _third_ time I've had to change!" the werewolf shook her head, then smiled as Adam's mother entered the kitchen. 

Mrs. Park waved. "How is my granddaughter?" 

"Spitting up on her mother," Adam said dryly. His mom laughed. 

"She takes after you!" 

Adam blushed a deep red as Elissa chuckled. "So that's why she does that!" 

"So, how is everything with you two?" Mrs. Park asked. She looked closely at her daughter-in-law. "You look like you could use some rest!" 

Elissa nodded. "I'll get some. Evanthe wants to spend some time with Gwen, so she's going to take her for a couple of hours while I catch up on my sleep." 

"She really loves this kid, doesn't she?" 

Elissa nodded. "She does." 

"Maybe she'll have one of her own someday," Mrs. Park hoped. _ Probably with Billy. Those two are as tight as Adam and Elissa!_

Adam walked out for a moment, then returned with two backpacks. "Yeah, maybe," _too bad vampires can't._ "Come on, Elissa, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" 

"You two going off somewhere?" his mom looked at the backpacks curiously. 

Elissa nodded. "School, my first day back!" she looked to Gwen, smiling sadly. This would be her first time away from her little girl since her birth! "You be a good girl!" 

"She'll be just fine!" her mother-in-law promised her. Elissa sighed deeply. 

"Was it hard the first time you had to leave Adam?" 

Mrs. Park agreed it had been. "But he was just fine, and she will be too!" 

"Thanks for watching her today!" Elissa smiled gently as Mrs. Park told her it was no problem. She and Adam left, both a trifle reluctant, even knowing the good care their child was receiving. There was just no easy way to leave a baby for the first time. 

* * *

Mrs. Park looked at her granddaughter, smiling. She had never really thought to be a grandmother when her oldest son was so young, but things didn't always turn out as one expected them to, she knew. And Gwen was beautiful, to say the least. "Oh, you're a darling," she cooed as the little girl waved her fists back and forth in infantile glee. 

"Hello, Mrs. Park!" she jerked up at the surprising sight of two people, a man and woman, standing in front of her. They'd literally appeared out of thin air! 

"Who are you?" she asked, frightened. There was something about them. . . 

Girard laughed. "Your worst nightmare!" he threw his head back and mocked her, long sharp fangs appearing. 

"We don't want to hurt you," Sophie told her. "We just want the child!" 

Mrs. Park grabbed Gwen and held her close to her. "No way!" 

"So be it, then," Sophie shrugged and clamped down on the woman with a grip of pure steel. "We'll just take you both!" 

"Let go of me!" Mrs. Park screamed, not liking this one little bit! Who were this people, why did they want Gwen? 

Girard licked his lips, eyes on her neck. "She looks so tasty!" he murmured. In a lightning quick move he pushed her head to side and sank his fangs into her neck, drinking deeply. At the touch of his fangs, she fainted, but was still held in the female vampire's grip. 

"Puny human," Sophie shook her head. "Let's go." 

* * *

"She is beautiful!" Sophie admired the child in her arms, and felt the longing common to all vampires. _I wish I could have one of my own. But that is why we have her. I cannot bear one of my own flesh, but THIS child shall serve admirably. Her power only makes it even better!_

Mrs. Park glared at them, she'd awakened soon after their arrival in this strange place. "Let us both go!" 

"Never!" Sophie hissed out the words. "This child shall grow up to be what it rightfully should be: a child of evil, not of good!" 

The grandmother was startled. "What do you mean, rightfully should be?" 

"This child's parents," Sophie chuckled. _So they didn't tell her. Well. . .I will!_ "Do you know what they are?" 

Mrs. Park nodded fiercely. "My son and daughter-in-law!" 

Sophie laughed. "This one is a child of wolves: werewolves to be exact!" 

"You're joking!" 

The vampire shook her head. "Where do you think your son goes every full moon?" she watched as Mrs. Park thought that over, then went pale and began to shake. "This child should never have been born!" she declared. She was enjoying the look of ultimate shock and fright in the human woman's eyes. "Would you like to hear just how your son became one?" she'd heard the tale from Rita and Zedd, and would enjoy telling it again, especially to the mother of one of the participants! At Mrs. Park's nod, she continued. "You can thank Elissa for that. Remember when he had that injured arm? Elissa was the animal that tore it up!" 

"No!" Mrs. Park shook her head harshly. "She wouldn't!" _Elissa's so gentle, she wouldn't do anything like that!_

"She did," Sophie could feel Girard's eyes on her, and wiggled a little to tease him, then carried on with her story. "She was turned into a wolf, and Adam was there, and she attacked!" 

The human began to cry. Sophie's lips curved into a venomous grin. "Your son is a werewolf. A couple of days later, from what I just found out, they mated. I guess you could say it's like marriage, but they can read each other's minds, but that's not the worst of it!" 

Mrs. Park looked up at them through her tears. "How can it get worse? My son is a monster!" 

Sophie laughed. "They're both Power Rangers!" 

"I. . .uh. . .." Mrs. Park couldn't believe her ears! 

"I am a vampire," Sophie flashed her fangs. "And so is my husband Girard!" she gestured to the man beside her. 

Mrs. Park glared at them both. "I already _knew_ that!" she touched the side of her neck where Girard had drank from her. 

"So are two of your son's friends!" Sophie was going to _enjoy_ telling all of Adam and Elissa's secrets to his mother! 

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked, feeling on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown at all this horrible information. 

Girard smiled, and a chill went down her back. "A mother should know the truth about their child, don't you agree?" 

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know much more!" 

_ Oh, but the best is saved for last! _ Girard laughed. "Not even that Evanthe and Billy are vampires?" her jaw dropped, and Girard smiled with evil pleasure. "They're vampires! Billy and Evanthe are vampires!" 

"I think we should let all of this information sink into her!" Sophie smiled, putting Gwen into a cradle she'd stolen near Mrs. Park. They had business of their own to attend to, and the human woman would serve to keep the child safe. It wasn't as if they could leave or anything! 

Girard nodded and licked his lips, staring at Mrs. Park's exposed neck. "And I think I'd like to snack on her again later!" 

Once she was left alone, Mrs. Park went over to Gwen and stared at the little girl, then up to the Earth visible through the balcony. "Adam?" she whispered through torrents of tears. "Why did you lie to me?" 

* * *

Elissa sighed as she unlocked the door to the apartment and entered. "I can't believe how difficult school was today!" 

"That's just because you've been away!" Adam told her. She glanced at him, eyebrow upraised. 

"For a whole week!" she went in, calling out, "We're home!" she glanced around as Adam followed her inside, and felt fear filling her suddenly. "Something's wrong. It's too quiet." 

"Mom?" Adam called out. Elissa sniffed the air, then growled softly to herself as she ran to the nursery. 

"Blood," she muttered to herself as she did so. The coppery scent was strong in the air, too strong! 

"Something's _very_ wrong here!" Adam declared as he followed her. Elissa picked up a note in the nursery, and went pale. That was where the blood smell was strongest at. 

"I don't even want to know," she whispered, handing the note to Adam. 

He read it swiftly, and managed to restrain himself from crumpling it in anger. "Girard and Sophie," he whispered. Elissa took a deep breath. 

"Adam, I'm not sure, because to me all blood smells the same, but that could mean. . ..," she didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't. 

Adam put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, gazing into her eyes with his own. "If they've killed her, or worse, I'm going to serve them a stake dinner," he promised. 

"Let's get this to the Command Center," Elissa decided. "Maybe Alpha or Evanthe can tell us if that's your mother's or Gwen's blood." 

* * *

Elissa paced nervously in the Command Center minutes later, waiting for the arrival of her best friend. In flashes of purple and blue, she and Billy arrived. "What's up?" the older vampire asked. Adam quickly told them what was going on, and Evanthe's eyes darkened with rage. "Let me see the note," as Elissa handed it to her, Evanthe took a deep breath of it. "It's your mother's, Adam," she reported. "It was Girard who bit her, too." _I'd know his foul stench anywhere._

"If they hurt her," Adam shivered in anger. Elissa glanced at them both. 

"We'll get her back," she said firmly. "We'll bet them both back," she closed her eyes. 

Kim glanced at the others. "Got any ideas, anyone?" 

"Elissa?" Adam looked at his wife, who seemed to have slipped into some form of trance! The others stared at her in surprise and shock. "What's going on?" he wondered. Evanthe shrugged. 

"I do not know!" 

A moment later, Elissa opened her eyes and collapsed into Adam's arms, exhausted. "I saw her!" she whispered. 

"Where is she?" he wanted to know at once. 

"On the moon," Elissa shivered in memory. "It's almost like I saw things through Gwen's eyes! I saw your mother, Adam! She was crying, repeating something over and over!" 

"What was it?" 

Elissa closed her eyes, thinking hard. "She was asking why you lied!" 

Adam frowned. "I've never. . .," he paled suddenly. "Uh-oh," there were only two things he'd ever kept from his parents: his being a werewolf and a Power Ranger. 

"I think they told her the truth about us!" Elissa managed to get up to her feet, her weakness having passed. She remembered what Ninjor had told her, that the bond she had formed with her daughter would allow her to see through Gwen's eyes on occasion. That had to have been what she was doing. That would make keeping her safe a _lot_ easier, she realized. "We have to get them both out of there, and soon. We don't have much time until sunset and moonrise," she glanced over to Alpha. "Can you get us up there?" 

"I can try!" the little droid promised. Adam looked at the other Rangers. 

"The less people to go, the less likely to raise the alarms. Who else is coming?" 

Evanthe stepped up. "Me. You'll need someone to keep their attention while you get your mom and Gwen," she knew no one could distract Girard and Sophie like she could, they would never turn down the chance to get her back on their side. Elissa nodded briefly. 

"Let's do it!" 

"Teleportation ready!" Alpha told them minutes later. Tommy grinned at them all, leader or not, this was a mission he wasn't suited for, and he knew it. 

"Good luck guys, and hurry back!" he declared. Evanthe smiled, her own fangs flashing in the Command Center lights. 

"They're the ones who are going to need the luck." 

* * *

Mrs. Park was curled in a corner, crying with Gwen in her arms. "Why did you lie to me, Adam?" she wondered over and over again. "Why?" 

"Mom!" Adam stared at her as they arrived in the throne room. She looked up, fear filling her eyes as she saw Adam, ELissa, and Evanthe there. "Mom, we're going to have a long talk, but for now, we're getting out of here!" 

"Yes, we are, _Black Ranger!"_ Mrs. Park almost enjoyed the startlement in her son's eyes as she so sweetly told him she knew his secret. She nodded, fear turning to anger suddenly as Elissa took Gwen gently from her. She turned suddenly as Sophie entered, eyes widening to see them all there. 

"And where do you think you're going with that child?" 

Evanthe leaped in front of her friends, for defense and distraction as she'd promised. "Out of here!" she declared. Sophie gave a curious smile. 

"You know," she almost purred. "I wonder what your parents would say if they saw how you turned out."

Evanthe trembled for a second. Her parents had always been a sensitive spot with her. "Leave my parents out of this," she said finally. "They're dead because of you!" 

"Are they?" Sophie laughed, eyes glinting. She glanced over to the small family behind Evanthe. "Take the child, for now! I will have her again, soon!" she vanished in a blast of light too swiftly to hear Elissa's muttered, "bitch." 

Evanthe was pale and trembling, even for a vampire. _Could my parents still be alive? After all this time? After six hundred years? _ "Evanthe," she glanced up to see Adam standing next to her. "Let's go home. She just said that to get a rise out of you, that's all." 

She sighed a little. "Yeah, let's go." 

* * *

As they appeared in the Command Center, they were greeted by Tommy's shout of, "You got them!" 

Adam nodded. "Yeah, we did," he saw his mother looking in surprise around their headquarters and bit his lip as her eyes stopped on him and Elissa. "Mom, we need to talk." 

"You can say that again!" she snapped. 

"What _did_ they tell you up there, exactly?" he wanted to know. He flinched as she repeated what she'd been told. They hadn't left _anything_ out, even telling her about Evanthe and Billy. Her eyes practically blazed with anger as she looked at them. 

"You lied to me and your family!" Mrs. Park almost growled it. Adam had a defense, though. 

"I made a promise not to tell anyone I was a Ranger," he told them. "And no one _asked_ me if I was a werewolf!" 

His mom raised up his still-scarred arm, and looked to Elissa. "You did this to him?" 

Elissa nodded briefly. "It was an accident," she told her husband's mother. "I didn't mean to turn your son into a werewolf." 

Mrs. Park almost growled. "I don't think I can believe you, any of you, anymore!" they had all lied about various things, it seemed, and even if it was for a good reason, lies were lies! 

"We didn't mean to keep this from you," Elissa tried to explain. "We thought it was for the best that we didn't tell you!" 

"Not tell me that my son is a werewolf, and my daughter-in-law is the one who made him into one?" 

Elissa's eyes sparkled with tears as she handed Adam their daughter. "You're right. We should have told you. I can't change the fact that we didn't, and that I'm the reason all of this is happening! I'm sorry." 

Before anyone could stop her, Elissa had teleported out. Adam turned on his mother, furious. "We should have told you, true, but you didn't have to treat her like that!"

His mother raised her chin firmly. "I think I had every right to say what I felt, and to feel the way that I do!" 

"You're forgetting something, Mrs. Park," Evanthe told her. 

"What's that?" Mrs. Park could hardly stand to look at this woman, this _vampire_ at all! How could Adam be near her? She drank blood from living people! 

"That Adam is still your son, Elissa is still your daughter-in-law, and Gwen is still your granddaughter. They made a mistake, but you're making just as big a one: being angry over something you don't really have the right to be, and if you keep being angry, you're going to lose them, all of them!" Evanthe didn't want that for her best friend. 

Mrs. Park practically glared at her. "And just who are you, that gives you the right to tell me how to feel?" 

Evanthe walked over to her, and they could somehow _feel_ the age dripping off her, the age, the experiences, the centuries she had lived through. "I am Evanthe Lisa Foster," she spoke her full name with the weight of all she had lived through in it. "I was transformed into a vampire six hundred years ago in a small village on the outskirts of London by Girard and Sophie Dubois when I was sixteen years old. The last time I saw _my_ parents alive I had fought with them. I never had the chance to apologize to them, and that has been a wound in my heart that has never healed. Do you want Adam and Elissa to live their lives, however long those lives are, with an argument being the last time you spoke to them?" 

Tommy glanced at his watch, then to Adam. "I think you'd better hurry," he said softly. "It's almost sunset." 

Adam nodded, then looked at his mother. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." 

Evanthe's eyes were still on Mrs. Park. Once more she asked, "Do you want an argument to be the last words you say to them?" 

Adam's mother shook her head. "No it isn't. But don't expect me to lie to my husband and other son about this, either." 

Tommy took a deep breath. He'd discussed this with Zordon before they'd returned with the captives. "If they can keep our secret, I think we can accept that." 

"Thank you," Mrs. Park nodded as she looked to the other Rangers. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to care for my granddaughter tonight," _I don't want this vampire touching her! _

Evanthe shook her head. "I promised Adam and Elissa I'd look after her!" 

"I think you need some rest, too," Mrs. Park lied. She wasn't going to tell Evanthe to her face she didn't trust her, she might drink her blood or something! 

Evanthe glanced to Billy. "We do have to go out tonight," though they had planned on it being a bit later, once Gwen fell asleep. Billy nodded, as Mrs. Park, revolted and not showing it, teleported out. Things just weren't going at all well for her today. 

* * *

Elissa glanced over to Adam as they returned to their human forms the next morning. He'd caught up with her in the night, and together they had roamed Angel Grove Forest, enjoying the pleasures of being what they were in their fullest. "We need to talk to my parents," he sighed. 

"I'm not sure I can, Adam," Elissa told him. "Not after what your mother said." 

"We have to," Adam reminded her. "She was going to tell them anyway." 

Elissa turned away from him. "What your mother said was the truth! Face it, Adam, I ruined your life!" she started to walk away, only to have Adam catch up with her and gaze into her eyes with those warm ones of his own. 

"Elissa, you didn't ruin my life, you fulfilled it!" he told her. She sighed deeply, she didn't ever really want to leave him. 

"You wouldn't stop trying to find me, would you?" 

"Never." 

Elissa sighed again. "I guess I can go talk to her. But I'm not promising that I'm staying." 

"If you go, I go," he said simply. She shook her head stubbornly. 

"I go, I go alone," she kissed him briefly. "Let's go talk to your parents." 

A few minutes later, they were at his parents' house. His dad looked shocked already as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you." 

Elissa looked to Adam. "She told them." 

Adam nodded. "Looks like it." 

"Come on in," Adam's father gestured them in. "We're all in the living room." 

As they entered, Elissa glanced briefly from face to face, not able to meet Mrs. Park's eyes. "You told them already, mom?" Adam asked. She nodded. 

"I wasn't going to lie to them!" 

He looked at everyone. "What do you all think of this?" he had an idea of what his little brother Ian's reaction would be. 

"I think it's _cool_!" the fourteen-year-old declared. He'd always been into werewolf and vampire stories, and finding out his big brother was a Power Ranger was a major high for him! Adam turned to his dad. 

"Well?" 

Mr. Park took a deep breath. "I'm a little disappointed, but I also don't quite know how to take this. It's not an every day occurrence!" 

"I know," Adam nodded. "Both being a Ranger and being a werewolf were kind of shocks to me, but I don't really mind being either." 

_ Elissa? _

What? 

Are you all right? 

His dad continued speaking. "Son, don't expect us to accept this right away, you are going to have to give us time!" 

Adam nodded. "I know." 

_ I guess._ Elissa mentally shrugged. _ I don't know. _

It's going to be all right. 

She hates me, Elissa spoke the plain facts. _I can sense it. She also hates Evanthe. _

She'll get over it. 

I hope so! 

She will. 

Both of them looked up suddenly as Gwen's familiar cries sounded. "Gwen is here?" Adam asked. 

"Your mom wanted to take care of her last night," Mr. Park said. Elissa frowned. 

"Evanthe was supposed to watch her last night. I _wanted_ Evanthe to watch her!" 

"Susan insisted," Mr. Park told them. Elissa growled softly and went to pick up her daughter. Adam glared at his parents. 

"Why?" 

"I wanted Gwen to be safe," his mom told him, a trifle unsure of herself now that she had seen them both angry at that. 

"She would have been safe with Evanthe!" Adam was absolutely furious now! 

Mrs. Park looked disgusted. "Evanthe is a vampire!" 

"So?" Adam growled. "I'm a werewolf, don't you trust me around Gwen?" 

His mom tried to explain. "You're her father! But Evanthe and Billy drink blood!" Adam practically howled in disgust at that. "Can you _really_ trust her around them?" 

"You have no right to say who watches my daughter!" Adam bellowed. "I trust Evanthe with my _life_, of course I trust her with my daughter!" 

Mrs. Park stood up. "I'm not sure if I can trust her with anything!" she had a deep set hatred against vampires; her first experience hadn't been pleasant with them. 

Elissa entered, holding Gwen. "Adam, I'm going home." _Don't expect me to ever come back to this house, either!_ She was furious, she'd heard everything that had been said. Adam stood up, eyes blazing. 

"It was nice being part of the family!" he stormed out after Elissa. Ian glared at his parents, then ran after them. _Elissa, I'm not going back there, ever, I don't believe my mom did that! _

I can't ask you to desert your family! 

YOU are my family! Adam told her. _You and Gwen!_

"Guys!" Ian caught up with them, panting. "I don't agree with our parents, believe me!" he was having a hard time deciding which he like better, his brother the werewolf or his brother the Power Ranger! 

Adam smiled. "I don't know why they're acting like that!" 

"I don't, either," Ian shrugged. "I think it's cool! You guys are my family, and I love you both!" 

_ Elissa, not all of my family are idiots, apparently! _Out loud, Adam just said, "Thanks, Ian." 

_ Okay, just one of them isn't. But I'm still not going back! _

Neither am I. 

Ian sighed. "I wish you guys would talk to them, make them see that they're wrong." 

Elissa sat down under a tree, they had reached the park by now. "I wish it were that easy, Ian, I really do!" she declared, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

"If they can't trust us and our friends, I don't want anything to do with them," Adam said harshly. He meant it, too. 

"Come and visit us, though, Ian, okay?" Elissa asked. Adam nodded his agreement with the invitation. Ian grinned at them. 

"You know I will!" 

After all, they were family. 

**The End**


	12. Parental Consent

**Parental Consent  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Adam slowly slipped his books into the locker one by one. Ever since the disastrous confrontation with his parents that morning, Elissa had been on the verge of collapse. She and Gwen were at home now, and he'd already talked with Mr. Caplan about starting a program of home study for her. 

"How is everything, Adam?" he looked up to see Evanthe next to him. _She's quiet,_ he thought. _Then again, vampires are._

"Fine," was what he said out loud though. Evanthe peered closer at him, and shook her head. 

"No, it isn't. Something's wrong. Talk to me, Adam!" she, Adam, Elissa, and Billy had the tightest bonds among the Rangers, being creatures of the night. Their friendships with the other Rangers were just as strong, but there were some things that only your own kind could understand. 

He shook his head. "Just my parents. Sorry, _former_ parents!" 

"What did they do?" Evanthe's eyes flashed with concern. As Adam told her what had happened, it took all her self-control to stop herself from paying an _extremely_ vampiric visit to his parents: his mother in particular. 

"Elissa is at home with Gwen," Adam sighed. "Evanthe, Elissa was ready to leave!" 

"I'll go talk to her," Evanthe almost turned around right then. She missed her friend, at any rate. It had been a while since they'd had a lot of uninterrupted time together. 

Adam shook his head. "Give her time. When I left, she had just fallen asleep." 

"All right," Evanthe sighed. "I'll go over this afternoon." 

As they started towards their first class, Adam couldn't help but mutter, "School's just not going to be the same without her here." 

"I know," Evanthe sighed, then glanced up as Billy and the other Rangers joined them in the classroom. They had a few minutes to talk, and used them. 

"Let me guess, things didn't go too well?" Billy asked. 

Adam shook his head. "Not well at all." 

"Where's Elissa?" Tommy wanted to know. 

"Our place," Adam told him. "And I don't think she's going to be leaving any time soon." 

_Oh, we'll see about that!_ The White Ranger suppressed a grin. There was no way he was going to let this state of affairs continue. "She's back to homestudy again?" Adam nodded. 

"I'm going to go talk to her this afternoon," Evanthe said. She could hardly wait to see her friend. 

"Want us to come along?" Kim asked, glancing at Aisha. "Maybe try and cheer her up?" 

Evanthe nodded. "That might be a good idea." 

"We'll meet you there. I've got an idea, but I need to work something out first," Kim promised. She glanced at her watch, and got up. "I've got to make a phone call." she ran off quickly, and Tommy just shook his head. 

"I don't even want to know!" 

Rocky shrugged. "Me neither!" 

Evanthe's thoughts were still on what Adam had told her about what his mother had said. "I really can't understand their attitude about you," she mused. "About me, and Billy, that I can. A lot of people feel that way about our kind." 

"At least my brother is being cool about it," Adam admitted. Evanthe nodded, thinking over things for a few. She smiled a trifle. 

"In six hundred years, I have met only two people who offered to let me drink from them if I had to," she remembered. _One was Billy. One was Ian. I hope history doesn't repeat itself. I really do!!! _

Adam sighed. "I wish they'd understand." 

"Maybe someday they will," Evanthe murmured. She'd seen a lot of people change their attitudes over the years. 

Adam looked at her. "You think?" sarcasm tainted his words as he turned to the front of the class. Evanthe sighed deeply. 

"Not really," she muttered to herself. 

* * *

Sophie and Girard smiled as they welcomed two old friends to the palace. "Diana!" Sophie greeted Diana and Christopher as warmly as her icy heart was capable. 

"Sophie, Girard!" Diana and her husband Christopher bowed low to their vampiric makers. "We came as soon as we heard from you!" 

Sophie smiled. "When we found Evanthe, we had to contact you; we knew that you've been searching as well." 

Christopher nodded. "Yes, how has she been these past six hundred years?" 

"A great disappointment," Girard growled. He'd _never_ forgiven Evanthe for turning against them, and had some very exotic punishments in mind for her the next time she was in their clutches. 

Sophie nodded briefly. "Till recently," she amended. Evanthe's reaction the day before to her taunt had been very satisfying. "And we shall have that child again!" 

"What child?" Christopher wondered. 

"That of two wolves," Girard told them. "Werewolves, that is." 

Diana frowned. "I didn't know werewolves could _have_ offspring!" 

"They can't," Sophie told her. "That's why I _want_ that child!" 

"What werewolves had it?" 

Sophie smiled cruelly. "Friends of your daughter. Adam and Elissa Park." 

Diana Foster's eyes flashed with outrage. "Our daughter is hanging around with _werewolves_?" 

"That is why it is imperative that we stop her from being with them!" Sophie declared. Christopher nodded. 

"Does she know that we're still around" he wondered. Girard shook his head. 

"She never let us tell her that you were!" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Diana was very disappointed. "What has she become while we were away?" 

Sophie growled in anger, concealing the compassion she still felt for Evanthe deep within her heart. "She's gone soft!" 

"Soft?" Christopher repeated the word in shock. 

"And _good_!" Girard continued. Evanthe's biological, and now vampiric, parents, exchanged glances, then looked at their makers. 

"She's a vampire!" Diana growled. "They're not _supposed_ to be good!" she repeated what they'd told her so many times over the centuries. 

Sophie shrugged. "Tell that to her. Come, we must plan. There is also much we have to tell you!" 

"You should have called us sooner!" Christopher insisted. He was _very_ disappointed in his daughter! 

"It's obvious that she needs us!" Diana insisted. Sophie smiled. She knew they'd called the right people for the job this time around. 

* * *

With Gwen in arms, Elissa sat on the front porch of the apartment building, deep in thought. Her tutor had just left, and she was alone, except for the girl in her arms. "Hey, Elissa!" she glanced up to see Evanthe there. 

"Hi," was all she said, not even cracking a smile for her best friend. 

Evanthe got right to the point. "I heard about what Adam's parents said and did." 

Elissa shrugged. "That can't be helped." 

"I know," Evanthe nodded. That didn't mean she couldn't try and comfort her, though. 

"I wish Adam hadn't come after me," Elissa said after a few moments. 

"Why not?" Evanthe wanted to know. Elissa sighed. 

"Then he'd still be on good terms with his family." 

Evanthe shook her head. "He made his choice and he chose you. I don't think he _wants_ to stay with his family if he can't have you too." 

Elissa was stubborn, though, and convinced she was to blame for the whole situation. "I ruined his life!" 

"I don't believe that, and neither does he!" Evanthe retorted. 

"It's the truth!" Elissa insisted, eyes widening a trifle as she scented Kim and Aisha coming up from around the corner. Evanthe shook her head harshly. 

"No, it isn't!" 

"Isn't it? If he hadn't met me, he would _still_ be human!" Elissa wasn't going to budge on this one. 

Kim wasn't going to believe it, though. "But he bored out of his mind and probably be moping around about how he can't find a girlfriend!" 

Aisha nodded. "He's been happier since he met you than he ever has been before!" 

"But he had his family," Elissa protested weakly. Evanthe smiled as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"But he didn't have you." 

"And I think you are what he really needs, and I _know_ you're who he wants!" Aisha had known Adam all his life, and she knew there had never been a light in his eyes like there was when he was near Elissa. She was the one for him, the _only_ one. 

Elissa cracked a small smile. "This is all too confusing." 

"Love tends to be like that!" Evanthe pointed out. Aisha agreed. 

"That's what makes it so wonderful!" 

The four of them laughed and joked for a little while longer, until a sudden sharp call from behind them broke up the fun. "Evanthe?" 

The vampire turned, and the look on her face was one of complete and utter shock, shock that ran so deep no one could find the words for it. Elissa looked at her friend. "Evanthe?" she glanced at the woman who stood behind them, almost an _exact_ duplicate of Evanthe, except somewhat older. "What is it?" 

The woman walked over to them, smiling. Evanthe whispered a single word. "M. . .mother. . .?" 

"It's me," Diana held her arms out lovingly. "Come to me, Evanthe." 

"Mother!" Evanthe's eyes filled with tears of joy. "How can you be alive after six hundred years?" 

"What does it matter?" Diana asked. "I'm here now!" 

Evanthe's heart pounded faster and faster as she ran to her mother, enfolded in her arms for the first time in so very long. "Mother," she whispered over and over. "Mother." 

Diana smiled and looked into her eyes. "Your father is here too. Do you want to see him?" 

Evanthe nodded, completely happy for the first time since awakening as a vampire. There was something she had to say, though. "Mother, the last. . .the last time I saw you. The fight. . .I'm sorry. . .I'm _so_ sorry!" 

"Forgotten, forgiven," Diana told her gently. Evanthe didn't notice the smile on her mother's face did not touch her eyes. "But I do want to hear about this Billy fellow!" 

"He's the best!" Evanthe gushed. "I love him so much!" 

Aisha leaned over to Elissa. "I thought Evanthe's mother was, dead, her father too! She told us that Girard tore their throats out!" 

"She is," Elissa whispered in shock. "They are!" 

Diana glanced over at the others seated on the porch. "Your father wants to see you," she told Evanthe. 

"And I want to see him," Evanthe sighed happily. "Where is he?" 

"Where we are staying," Diana smiled. "Would you like to see him right now?" 

Evanthe nodded eagerly, all of her dreams and wishing for the past six hundred years had finally come true. "I can't wait!" 

"Hold my hand!" Diana held her hand out to Evanthe, who took it eagerly. She glanced over at her friends. 

"I'll come back soon and introduce you guys properly to my parents!" it didn't really occur to her to wonder just how her parents had survived so long, or why they hadn't contacted her sooner. "Let Billy know!" 

Elissa nodded, as Diana gave a _truly_ evil smile as she and Evanthe vanished. Elissa's eyes widened in pure shock, for it was a style of teleportation every Ranger knew all too well: that used by the forces of evil. 

"That might be her mother, but I don't think she has Evanthe's best interests at heart!" Aisha was on her feet a moment later, but Elissa was already moving. 

"Guys!" she screamed into her communicator. "Get to the Command Center, now!" 

No one bothered Elissa's best friend. 

* * *

As they appeared in the lunar palace, Diana's grip tightened imperceptibly on her daughter's hand. "Welcome home, daughter!" she declared. Evanthe looked around in shock. 

"This isn't home!" _what are we doing here?? _

Diana smiled at her, and this time Evanthe saw the fangs. "This is _ours_! And we are like you, my darling daughter!" 

Evanthe stared, almost shaking. "Who. . .made you into vampires?" _ No. . not this. Not THEM! _

"The same ones who made _you_!" Diana hissed. "And you are _not_ making us proud!" 

Evanthe backed away as much as she could. "Mother, they're evil!" 

Diana shrugged. "As are we. And as _you_ and your friend Billy should be! In fact, he should be here right about now!" just as she spoke, her husband appeared with Billy struggling in his grip. Evanthe twisted from her mother and ran over towards her boyfriend, her heart, so happy only moments before, breaking. 

"Billy, are you all right?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, what about you?" he asked as he broke from Christopher's clutches and wrapped up Evanthe in his arms. "Are you okay?" 

"Except for the fact my parents, whom I've mourned and missed most of my life are evil vampires now, I'm just fine!" she was having serious trouble hanging on to her mental stability right now. 

Billy's eyes widened. "He was telling the truth then?" _I didn't want to think someone like that could be related to her!_

"They are my parents," Evanthe admitted, looking teary-eyed at Diana and Christopher. "And I'm not sure anymore if I want them to be anymore!" 

"I guess you know how Adam feels," Billy asked, brushing the tears off her cheeks gently. Evanthe nodded slowly. 

Diana walked over to them, pulling Evanthe away a little. "Also, how _dare_ you! I have heard you are associating with werewolves!" in her voice there dripped nothing but hatred and venom. Evanthe turned way from her. "Don't you turn your back on me, young lady!" Diana snapped angrily! 

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't _have_ any parents anymore!" Evanthe's tears flowed hotly. _I love them, I'll always love them, but not I don't want to be with them like this!_

"Just because we don't approve of your taste in friends, doesn't mean we don't love you!" Diana declared. She did love her daughter, but she was going to be evil! It was a family thing now! 

Evanthe spoke quietly. "I can't love people who believe like Sophie and Girard do." 

"Then you are just as bad as they are!" 

Evanthe turned to them. "I have done _everything_ could all my life to avoid being like them!" 

Her father sighed. "You have been stubborn all your life, that certainly hasn't changed!" 

"Why _shouldn't_ I be stubborn about this?" Evanthe grated. "I will _not_ be evil!" 

Diana and Chris grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them swiftly to the dungeons. "Then you will _stay_ here!" Diana declared, locking them up. "Until you wise up! By the way, your communicators won't work here!" 

Evanthe quickly tested that, and sighed as she realized they weren't lying about this. "Billy," she whispered. "I think we are in _deep_ trouble. We're going to need to feed." 

Billy nodded. "I know." 

"We have to get out of here," she leaned against him for a moment, hardly noticing as he started to work on his communicator. Evanthe looked up at her parents just outside the cell. "All these years, all these _centuries_ I missed you, and you never even told me you were. . .around." _Then again, if they knew what I'd been up to with Vlad. ..I don't think I WANTED them around for that!_

Diana glared at her. "You kept moving! Every time we found you, you had already left, how could we tell you?" 

"I kept moving because of Girard and Sophie," Evanthe hissed. "Trying to avoid them. Because they kept trying to make me like _them!_" 

Her father shrugged. "We must go. For now. To feed," he chuckled. "Your friends will _never_ be able to make up with his parents!" 

Evanthe stood up a little straighter. "Adam's family! Don't you_ dare_ touch them!" 

"We just might leave the boy. . .for later toying!" Diana laughed as they teleported out, enjoying the gifts of power Sophie and Girard had given them. They were to deal with Evanthe and Billy, while their makers took care of personal business they hadn't told them of. 

"Billy!" Evanthe paced briefly. "We've got to get out of here, for more than just our feeding! We _can't_ let them harm Adam's family!" 

Billy nodded. "I'm trying!" a few moments later, he stood up. "Got it! Take mine, and give me yours," as she did so, he told her, "I've managed to fix it so you can teleport out of here. Get out and save Adam's family! I'll be along shortly." 

Evanthe nodded as she kissed him gently. "I love you, Billy," she whispered, then teleported out. Billy fiddled with her communicator for a few moments, then called the others. 

"Guys! Adam's parents are in serious danger, get there now!" he was already on his way even as he spoke the words. His friend needed him, as did his love. 

* * *

Mrs. Park sat on the porch, paging quietly through a photo album. _ Why couldn't things stay like they were then? Why did they have to grow up. Now Ian's mad at us, Adam is a werewolf, a Power Ranger, and isn't speaking to us, we're grandparents. . ._

"Hello. . .lunch!" she looked up at the harsh voice to see someone who looked like an older version of Evanthe standing in front of her, with a man beside her. Mrs. Park's eyes widened to see vampiric fangs on them both and she shrieked in terror. 

"A full meal, wouldn't you say, my dearest?" Christopher grinned as Mr. Park came out to see what had startled his wife into screaming. 

"Oh, yes!" Diana laughed as she jumped towards Mrs. Park, her husband duplicating the move to Mr. Park. They were about to feed, when Evanthe appeared behind them and pulled her mother off Mrs. Park. 

"Sorry, mom, lunch is canceled!" the pain was evident in her voice even as she protected the innocent humans. They were all lucky no one was around right at that moment, but Evanthe didn't care about keeping the Rangers' secret right at the moment. She hardly noticed Billy appearing behind her and pulling Christopher away from Mr. Park. 

"What the heck is going on around here?" Adam asked as he appeared with Elissa and the other Rangers. 

Evanthe grabbed both of her parents with all her strength and glared into their eyes. "I told you to stay away from them!" 

Diana slapped her daughter into dropping them both. "You are a fool, child!" she growled. Evanthe's tears blinded her for a few moments. 

"Mother, Father, leave these people alone! They have done _nothing_ to deserve being fed on by you or anyone!" 

Diana growled, "So be it! For now, but be forewarned: you have disobeyed your parents for the last time! You will pay!" she turned to Adam and Elissa. "And so will you!" it was that female werewolf's fault Evanthe had turned so soft! 

"You won't hurt them," Evanthe growled. "Even if it takes my life, and my _afterlife_ to stop you!" 

"We shall see!" her father said as he and Diana vanished. The moment they were gone, Evanthe slumped to the ground, crying. Mrs. Park glared at them all, then stormed into her house followed by her husband. The sound of slamming doors was audible to them all. 

"Great!" Aisha groaned. "The last thing we needed. Two _more_ evil vampires!" 

Ian came to the door and looked from Adam to where his parents had vanished into their room. "I wish you guys would make up!" 

"We've got to do something!" Tommy sighed as Elissa turned to Adam, then ran off as fast as she could. She couldn't stand the pain that was between him and his family. Adam sighed. 

"Tommy, there isn't much that can be done!" 

"There has to be something." 

Adam shrugged. "If you figure something out, let me know!" 

The White Ranger sighed, then turned to where Evanthe was still sobbing, in more emotional torment than any of them had ever went through. "Those were really Evanthe's parents?" 

Billy nodded as he pulled Evanthe closer to him. "I think I'd better get her home." they were gone a few moments later. Adam stood staring at his old home as if it were the only thing in all the world. 

"Adam?" Aisha came over to him, trying to get his attention. He shook his head. 

_Elissa, we need to talk! _

No! 

Please, Elissa! 

Leave me! 

Elissa, I love you, and I won't leave you! 

It's too late! Elissa's voice held pure tears of grief and sorrow and rage. 

_Where are you? _

Somewhere you can't find me. I'm sorry, Adam. 

Elissa! Adam couldn't believe what was going on. This couldn't be happening, could it? _ Please, no! _

Gwen is safe, Adam. I love you. 

"I need you, Elissa!" Adam shrieked, out loud and in his mind as well. Tommy glanced over to his friend, frowning. "Elissa, no!" 

"Adam?" Tommy asked softly. "Adam, please talk to me!" when all Adam would do was weep for Elissa, the White Ranger looked to the others. "Let's get him home. And find Elissa." 

It didn't take them long to get him to the apartment, and as they looked around, Tommy frowned. "She's gone. So is one of her suitcases, and so is Gwen." 

"Gwen's safe," Adam whispered. Rocky knelt in front of his friend. 

"What did Elissa tell you?" 

With broken words, Adam told them the few things she'd said. The Rangers exchanged glances. They had never had to deal with this sort of thing before. Aisha took a deep breath. 

"We'll find her, and sort this all out. That is a promise, Adam," Aisha was determined. They would fix all of this. No matter what it took. 

The Power Rangers would set things right.

**The End**


	13. Reunited

**Reunited  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

It was a quiet morning in the Park household, as Susan Park came downstairs and began her usual morning routine. As she drank her coffee, she saw a note on the table and reached for it. _ Ian must have went out for a jog. Nice that he told us. . ._As she read it, her came all the way awake. "David!" she shouted for her husband. 

"What is it?" Mr. Park ran in and looked around, ready for anything that might interfere with their already troubled lives, be it vampires, werewolves, or alien invasion. His wife thrust the note at him harshly. 

_Mom, Dad, I've run away. I'm not coming back until you, Adam, and Elissa make up. This is completely ridiculous and I'm not going to stand for it. Don't worry about me, I'm safe. But make up, or you're never going to see me again! Signed, your angry son, Ian._

As he read it, his wife went over to the phone and dialed up their son. "Wha?" Adam had never been an early riser, and that hadn't changed even though he was married and a father by now. 

"Your brother just ran away!" his mother snapped in his ear. Adam was awake a moment later. 

"What? Mom? Ian's left?" 

"I think you and Elissa had better get over here, now!" his mother told him. 

"I would if Elissa were _here_!" he growled. "But I'm on my way at least!" 

Susan nodded, then hung up. As what Adam had said sunk into her brain, she stared at the phone in shock. "I think Elissa left Adam," she whispered. This was confirmed ten minutes later, when a solitary son knocked on the door harshly. 

His father opened it up. "Adam." 

"What happened?" the Black Ranger wanted to know at once. He wished he could control his changes, he felt the intense need to _howl_ right now! 

"Ian ran away," his dad told him, showing him the note. "Where's Elissa?" 

His son sighed deeply. "I wish I knew." 

"What happened? Did you two have a fight?" 

"No!" 

Mr. Park didn't quite understand. "Then why did she leave you?" 

"You two!" Adam felt more like fighting than howling now, didn't his parents understand anything? Were they so wrapped up in their mundane lives they couldn't see what was going on right in front of them? 

His dad frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you guys were inseparable!" 

"So did I," Adam grumped. "But she thought my family was more important. She left me." 

"Oh, Adam!" his father had never been more upset; he'd never thought something like this would happen! He sighed. "We have to find Ian. Do you know where he'd go?" 

Adam thought for a moment. "His friend Don's house?" 

"We'll try there," his dad said as his mom headed for the phone. She glanced over at them after a quick conversation. 

"He's not there," she reported, grief in her eyes. 

"Is there anywhere else he would go?" Mr. Park wondered. Adam stared at his parents hatefully, hardly wanting to stay in the same room as them. 

"Not that I know of." 

His mother sighed. "Look, he said he wasn't coming back till we talk things over. Adam, is there any way of finding out where Elissa is?" 

Adam closed his eyes. "One. If she'll answer me." _Elissa._ He could only hear her mental tears._ Elissa, please talk to me. My parents want to talk to us, to work things out! _

It's too late, Adam. Michael is trying to find out how to break our bond. I'm leaving. 

NO! Elissa, please, I can't live without you! The past few days have been murder on me! You are everything to me, and have been since the moment I laid eyes on you! 

And the present is killing me. 

It doesn't have to be like this! Adam quickly told her about what his parents had been like since Ian's disappearance, how they were finally willing to listen instead of judge. 

_Please, give it one last chance, please! _

I'll come back to help you find Ian, but I can't do it, Adam. There was unutterable grief in her mental voice 

_Wherever you go, I'm going with you, Elissa. With or without the bond. I loved you before it, and I'll love you forever. I don't want to LIVE without you, don't you get it? I can't and won't live without you! _

You follow me and I'll kill you. 

I'd rather be dead than be without you. 

So be it! Elissa declared. _ I am coming there. I will help you find Ian, and then I'm gone. One HINT that you are following, and you will be. _

I give you that hint now. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and beyond, or die in the attempt. I love you. 

I love you, too, tenderness and love filled her mind. 

But I can't be with you anymore. Please understand that. I can't be with you, and I can't tell you why! 

I will always love you. 

I'm coming, Adam. 

Hurry!!! 

She sighed._ The sooner you stop talking to me, the sooner I'm heading home!_

"Well?" Adam looked up to see his mother looking at him. "Are you going to contact her, or just sit there?" 

"I already did," Adam looked at her, still annoyed. "I thought you knew everything about us. We're telepathically bonded. We can communicate mind to mind." he looked up as Elissa teleported in, drinking in the sight of her. 

"Let's get this over with," Elissa sighed, not wanting to show the fear she was dealing with. Adam handed her the note. 

"Back when we met," he asked. "How did you track me and Billy in the snow?" 

She told him, "I used your scent. Adam, you could do that on your own!" 

He shook his head. "You're better at it than me, and I didn't think of it until just now." 

Elissa sighed. "Somehow, I think we should follow Ian's wishes, or at least try to. Then I'll do it." _I'm not going to tell them Ian's at Rocky's. I'll do this much before I leave. No matter how much I don't want to._

Mr. Park nodded. "Let's talk." 

"Where to begin?" his wife wondered. Mr. Park took a deep breath. 

"Elissa, first, who were those other two vampires the other day?" 

Elissa sighed. "They were Evanthe's parents, who were supposed to be dead the past six centuries." 

"They weren't like her," Mr. Park shivered. 

"She thought they were dead," Elissa sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Park, believe me when I tell you that Evanthe is nothing like them. She wouldn't hurt a flea. The only reason she drinks blood is because she's a vampire. She has only killed someone once in all the time I've known her, and she turned him into a vampire." 

Mr. Park raised an eyebrow. "Who?" 

"Billy," Adam sighed. "And it tore her up to do it. Because it was forced to happen." 

Elissa explained in quiet detail about the Blood Lust, and how Evanthe had been forced beyond all reason to transform her beloved into a vampire. "That's hideous," Mr. Park moaned when she was done. 

"How do you think Evanthe felt about it?" Adam asked. He had never forgotten the look of horror in her eyes when she and Billy had been brought back to the Command Center. It was as if everything she'd ever believed in had been turned upside down and inside out. He glanced over to Elissa, to see her looking around nervously. "Elissa, is something wrong?" 

"No," she shook her head._ I can't tell him the truth. For Gwen's sake._

"I never thought," Adam's mother shook her head softly. Adam glared at her. 

_"That_ was rather obvious on occasion. What did you think that Evanthe_ liked _being what she is? That Elissa and I _enjoy_ turning into wild beasts once a month?" Adam refrained from mentioning he rather _did_ enjoy it! 

His mother lowered her head. "No." 

"We didn't know," his father sighed. 

"And now that you do?" 

The two of them exchanged glances, communicating in that wordless way only couples of long marriages can. "We're sorry. More sorry than words can say. We were wrong." 

Elissa glanced over to Adam, shivering, then back at her parents-in-law. "Can you accept all of us for who and what we are?" 

Mr. Park nodded. "Yes. You are what you are, you can't change it. And shouldn't. And we don't want you to." 

His wife agreed. "I was wrong. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us." 

Adam glanced at Elissa as she stood up. "You'll find Ian at Rocky's," she said, nodding._ Bye, Adam. I love you. _

Elissa, don't go! 

I have to! 

Why? 

She shook her head as she started out of the house. _Don't forget me, Adam. _ As swiftly as she could, she ran out of the house. Adam followed her._ Adam, I promise you, I'll kill you if you follow me! _

Why? 

For Gwen's safety, let me go! 

Adam stopped. _Gwen?_

Elissa kept on running, and was soon out of sight as Adam stood there, watching where she'd went. "Elissa," he said softly. He looked behind him to see his father there. 

"Want to talk about it?" Mr. Park asked. Adam sighed. 

"She said something about it being for Gwen's safety," he told his dad._ What's going on, Elissa? he wondered. What aren't you telling me? _

* * *

Billy banged as hard as he could on Evanthe's door. In the past two days she hadn't stepped out of it except to feed, and she hadn't spoken to him or any of the other Rangers or anyone since her parents had vanished from outside the Parks' house. "Evanthe! Talk to me! Don't shut me out!" 

Her next door neighbor, Lieutenant Stone, poked his head out the door. "Billy? What's all the noise?" 

"Evanthe has shut herself into her house. I'm worried about her." 

Stone frowned a little. "Did you two have a fight or something?" 

"Worse," Billy sighed, looking at the closed door. 

"I don't get it," Stone frowned. These two never argued at times, it seemed! 

Billy sighed. "It's a long story. But I am starting to worry about Evanthe," just as he said that, the door opened and Evanthe stood in the doorway. Her hair was greasy and tangled, her eyes had dark circles under them, and she still wore the same clothes she had two days earlier. "Evanthe!" he smiled, pulling her into a hug. His sensitive vampire nose wrinkled at the odor arising from her. 

She pushed him away from her. "I only came out to tell you stop the noise," her voice grated on his ears. 

"You, young lady, need to get out more!" Stone told her sharply. Evanthe ignored him. 

"Just leave me alone, Billy," she told her boyfriend. "I don't want to see anyone!" 

He reached in and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her completely out of the house and to the swing on the front porch. "I'm not going to be easy to get away from! We need to talk!" 

"There's nothing to talk about," Evanthe sighed as Lt. Stone left them to their conversation. "My parents are scum, they're just like Sophie and Girard," _ All those centuries I wasted caring about them! And now that I have them again, they're not worth the having!_ "And that's all there is to it!" 

"Hello, daughter!" they looked up to see the two couples appearing just a few feet away. Evanthe sighed. "And here's the scum now." 

Sophie grinned as she pulled out a gun, and aimed it with deadly precision at Evanthe. Before any of them could move, she'd fired. Evanthe dropped, rendered relatively comatose for a few minutes by the bullet. Sophie smiled as she pulled a stake out from under her jacket. Billy noticed she was wearing gloves to protect herself from the poisonous wood. 

"Sophie!" Diana was surprised, she'd never imagined this would happen. They'd never said anything about _killing_ their daughter! "No!" 

"What?" Sophie glanced towards her. "She has broken the code of the vampire!" 

Diana growled. "She's my daughter, my _real_ daughter! I gave birth to her, I _won't_ let you kill her!" 

"How can you stop me?" Sophie mocked, seeing Girard coming towards her. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Girard being stopped by Chris, who had suffered the same crisis of conscience that his wife had. Diana charged her, and for several moments they grappled for control over the stake. Billy stared as he hovered protectively over Evanthe. He didn't know if he should take her to the Command Center or not, this was way out of his experience! 

"You don't have the gall to use that on me," Sophie grinned as Diana took control of the stake, ignoring the pain as it touched her unprotected skin. She smiled coldly at Sophie. 

"Watch me. Bitch," she moved quickly, thrusting the sharp stake into Sophie far faster than any human could have ever moved. There was no time for the magical Rose Fire that was the only remedy for wood poisoning, Sophie simply let loose a blood curdling scream, and was dust. 

"Billy!" Chris snapped, taking his attention away from Girard for a moment. "Get Evanthe into the house!" as Billy did so, Lt. Stone came back out. 

"What's going on?" he wondered. Diana glanced over at him. 

"Nothing," she purred. "Just visiting my daughter, and met an old enemy. She's gone now." 

Stone looked at them all with curious eyes, then went back inside. Girard glared at Diana and Christopher. "I'll be back for Evanthe!" he promised as he vanished. He had something else to take care of first. 

Diana glanced to her husband. "We were so wrong, for so long," she whispered. He nodded. 

"I hope she can forgive us," for so many years they had listened to the lies of Girard and Sophie, who had sworn they only wanted what was best for Evanthe. Their minds had been poisoned, and it had taken the near-death of their only remaining child to cleanse them. 

As they went inside, they found Billy with Evanthe on the coach. She was still unconscious from the bullet, but Billy looked up at them as they entered. "You saved her life. Why?" 

"We were wrong," Diana sighed. "About her. About Sophie and Girard. About a lot of things." 

Christopher nodded. "I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive us." 

A soft, pale voice whispered, "Mother. . ..?" 

Diana went over to Evanthe, who's eyes were beginning to open. "I'm right here, honey," she said, taking her daughter's hand. "You need your rest." 

"Father," Evanthe's eyes fluttered a trifle. Chris smiled and took her other hand. 

"Didn't you just hear your mother? You need your rest!" 

Evanthe smiled. "After all this time. . .you've never stopped being my parents.. . .," she drifted off into a deep sleep. Billy smiled gently at her as she did so._ I love her so much. She's the one, the real one. _

He looked up as Chris touched his arm. "Billy, can I talk to you outside?" Evanthe's father asked. Billy nodded, and kissed Evanthe on the forehead before joining him outside. The older vampire began to speak. "In my life, I have made many mistakes, as has my wife. But _none_ can compare to one we made recently." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Sophie and Girard threatened a friend of yours, through their child." 

Billy's eyes went wide, this explained everything. "Elissa!" 

Christopher nodded. "It was my idea," he sighed. "I wish I had never thought of it." 

Billy was ignoring him now, though. "Adam!" he practically shouted into his communicator. When Adam's depressed reply sounded, Billy launched into a torrent of words, explaining everything that had just happened. 

"What?" Adam leaped to his feet. "I gotta find Elissa! She's trying to get our bond broken!" 

* * *

Elissa looked at Michael sadly. "You really found a way?" 

"Yes," the werewolf king nodded. "Are you certain you want to do this?" _Oh, please be certain!_

"I don't have a choice," Elissa sighed. _To save Gwen's life, I have to leave Adam forever. _

"Then let's begin," Michael decided. They sat down, the situation almost identical to when he had created the bond between them. 

Elissa sighed deeply. _Good-bye, Adam. "I'm ready." _

Elissa, no! Adam shrieked in the vaults of her mind as Michael began the ceremony. 

_I'm sorry!_ she told him. They both looked up as Adam broke into the room. "Elissa!" he shouted. "I know what Sophie and Girard threatened, you don't have to do this, Sophie's dead! All the way dead this time!" 

Elissa looked at her husband quietly. "I don't believe you." 

"Ask Evanthe's mother!" Adam insisted. "Ask Billy!" 

She ignored him and glanced back to Michael. "Do it." 

"Elissa," Adam held his hand out to her. "This is all that's left of her!" he poured the dust out, thankful he'd stopped by Evanthe's before coming here. Elissa looked at him, eyes bright with tears. 

"Girard is still alive!" she reminded him. She turned back to Michael. "You going to finish this?" she glanced at Adam. "Adam, leave!" 

Adam shook his head harshly. "No!!!" 

Just as Michael was about to complete the ceremony, Girard appeared, with Gwen in his arms and absolutely furious! "Your friend's mother killed my wife!" he roared to Elissa. "So I'm going to kill your daughter!" Elissa's eyes widened in shock as she saw the silver blade in his hands. "And you get to watch her die!" 

"I kept my side of the bargain!" Elissa screamed. "Leave her alone!"_ they said if I stayed away from Adam, they'd leave her alone! _

Girard laughed. "Bargains were meant to be broken! You didn't _really_ think we were going to let this child live, did you?" 

"Kill me!" Elissa offered. "Leave Gwen alone!" 

"Oh, I'm _going_ to kill you both! She just goes first!" 

Elissa lunged at him as hard as she could, trying to get the knife away from him. "No!" 

"All right!" Girard laughed and casually tossed Gwen to one side. "You first then!" 

Elissa growled as she attacked him with all her strength. "You bastard!" was the very _least_ of the things she said to him. Girard laughed hideously. 

"You can't hurt me, you pathetic _dog_!" he mocked her, ignoring Gwen as Michael and Adam went to the little baby's help. Elissa roared at him in outrage. 

"I'm going to tear your head off!" Elissa told him, fully intent on doing so. Girard laughed at him, bringing the blade closer and closer. 

"Promises, pro-urk!" that was the last Girard Dubois said as a stake went through his heart. His last act was to drive the silver dagger into Elissa. 

"You've had that coming for a very long time," Evanthe practically purred the words out as he transformed to dust, his long career of evil ended with at last. Elissa collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from her wound. "Elissa!" the vampire ran over to her. 

_That knife was silver,_ Elissa whispered to Adam. Michael was already searching for a way to save her, moving through his stacks of cures. 

"Evanthe!" he snapped. "Bring her downstairs! We must hurry!" he grabbed a pouch of wolfsbane, hoping that they would be in time. 

_Bye,_ Elissa spoke softly to Adam's mind. 

_Elissa! No! Please don't go! _

I ca. .. 

"NO!!" Evanthe and Adam's screams mingled in raw pain of the heart. Michael did what he could, then sighed and shut Elissa's eyes. 

"I'm sorry." 

Evanthe crumpled up. "No! Not today! Not today, of all days! I get my parents back, and lose my best friend!" she threw her head back and howled in frustration. "What good is living forever if you lose everything that means anything?" 

Long, agonizing moments passed. Adam looked up as he heard a voice in his mind. _ Don't cry for me, Adam. All is not lost. _

E. . .E. ..Elissa? 

Come to my body. As he slowly did so, she spoke again. 

Look at my face. Am I at peace? 

As he looked, she opened her eyes, reached up, grabbed him, and pulled him down to a deep and lasting kiss. Through the kiss, Adam breathed out her name in joy. 

"She's alive!" Michael screamed. Adam and Elissa simply kept kissing in pure and true love. ELissa sat up, smiling at them. 

"What?" she asked. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" 

Adam shook his head. "Never!" 

"So was I right about where Ian was?" Elissa asked. Adam nodded. 

"Mom and Dad already brought him home, and we're invited over for supper tonight!" Adam told her. Elissa shook her head. "Elissa?" 

She smiled. "I need sleep! Tomorrow maybe, but not tonight!" 

Adam giggled a little. "It's a date!" 

"Elissa, I have some good news," Evanthe said softly, wiping away mixed tears of joy and sorrow. "My parents are my parents again, and Sophie and Girard are both gone forever!" 

Elissa hugged her friend. "That's great news!" 

Evanthe smiled warmly. "Let's just say, Mom and Dad got some sense blown into them, courtesy of a .45!" 

_I think we'd better let Michael watch Gwen. We need some time alone,_ Elissa told Adam, who nodded softly. She reached out and touched the hole still present in Evanthe's shirt. "Was this the sense they got blown into them?" 

Evanthe nodded. "Sophie had a stake too. She was trying to get rid of me permanently." 

Elissa laughed. "And ended up in the dustpan instead!" 

"As soon as I woke up and heard what was going on, I knew where you'd be, so I came over to help Adam stop you," Evanthe's eyes glinted with joy. "And got here in time to take care of Girard," she sighed. "I've wanted to do that to him for six hundred years." 

"Closure," Elissa nodded, then glanced over to Michael. "You watch Gwen, just bring her back by tomorrow afternoon." 

"It's a deal!" Michael smiled a little as the three of them left. He turned to the little baby in his arms, and smiled darkly._ So you are the one. We will just have to see who fulfills their destiny, little one. We shall just have to see._

* * *

That night, Elissa and Adam were doing their best to make up for the time they'd been apart. "I missed you," Adam whispered. Elissa nodded, then turned from him, wiping away tears. "Elissa? Is something wrong?" 

"I almost went through with it," she whispered. "I almost broke our bond." 

"Why were you going to do it?" 

"So you wouldn't follow me," she told him. "For Gwen." 

Adam sighed. "I would have followed you anyway. Somehow. But I understand." 

Elissa turned back to him. "Even if I had told you the truth, would you have followed?" 

Adam nodded. "Of course. Right after I staked Sophie and Girard through their black hearts." 

"You love me _way_ too much, Adam!" 

He touched her gently. "Elissa, if you really wanted me to leave you alone, because _you_ wanted it, and not because someone was forcing you to, I would leave you. It would break my heart, but I would do it." 

She put a finger to his lips. "I don't," she told him. "But I do ask you to respect my wishes." 

Adam nodded. "I will." 

"Then if I ever leave again, and tell you not to follow, will you respect those wishes, no matter what the reason?" 

Adam sighed. "Yes. But please don't leave." 

"I'm not planning on it," she told him. _ At least not now._

Adam began to kiss her gently and tenderly. "Elissa, everything's all right now. No one's going to bother us or our child, and if Rita and Zedd try anything, we can handle it! After all, we're Power Rangers!" 

Elissa smiled. "I know," she began to cuddle against him. _But you never know!_

Moments later, they were both asleep. 

* * *

Sleep was far from four vampiric minds, though. Billy smiled to Evanthe, who had bathed, brushed out her hair, and changed into clean clothes by this time. A broad smile lit her face. "It's good to see you smiling at last!" 

"I really feel like smiling at last!" Evanthe sighed happily. 

"So, when are you two getting married?" Diana wondered. It was strange to be with their daughter again, and to see her so very happy. 

Evanthe glanced at Billy. "He hasn't asked me yet!" 

"After we graduate!" Billy promised her. Evanthe smiled. 

"You're going to wait till then to ask me?" 

Billy chuckled. "It's only what. . .two months away?" 

Evanthe nodded as Billy pulled her onto the couch with him. "And we have to worry about Prom first!" 

"What's to worry about?" she asked. Billy smiled. 

"Dinner!" 

Evanthe giggled. "Let's just go out and grab a bite!" 

Her father smiled at her. "It is nice to see you happy. I think I should apologize to Elissa tomorrow morning, though." 

"I think she'd like that," Evanthe sighed. "I just realized. We both have something the other can't have." 

"What's that?" Billy wondered. 

Evanthe shrugged. "Well, I have my parents, and she has a child." 

"I don't follow," Diana frowned. 

Evanthe explained. "She can't have her parents back, and I can never have a child." 

"I wish there was," Diana sighed. Evanthe glanced over to Billy, tears in her eyes. 

"Not nearly as much as I do!" 

Diana suddenly sat up straighter. "Evanthe! Did you not say something earlier about Elissa never having a chance to say good bye to her parents?" when Evanthe nodded, Diana continued. "I think I may have found a way to make all this up to Elissa!" 

"How's that?" 

Diana smiled. "Do you think she'd like to say good-bye to them?" 

Evanthe nodded. "I _know _she would!" 

"Then she shall have her wish!" 

Evanthe smiled and looked at her mother. "Mother, are you thinking what I _think_ you're thinking?" Diana nodded. "She'll love that!" 

"Love what?" Billy wondered what the heck they were talking about. 

"Elissa's going to get something she's wanted for nearly a hundred years: the chance to say good-bye!" 

Billy frowned; the feeling of being totally clueless was _completely_ unfamiliar to him. Evanthe quickly explained. When her mother was mortal, she had studied forbidden arts of magic, and her skills had been enhanced with her vampirism, as well as her age. Billy smiled once he understood. 

"I think she'd like that!" Billy grinned. 

Evanthe smiled warmly. "Trust me. She's going to love it."

**The End**


	14. Forbidden Memories

**Forbidden Memories  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Adam slowly kissed his way down Elissa's neck, enjoying the sensation he was causing and receiving from the butterfly-soft motions. "Adam!" Elissa moaned. "Stop that!" 

"Why?" he murmured gently. He didn't want to ever stop! He'd come too close to losing Elissa the day before to be far from her every again. 

"You have to go to school!" Elissa tried to pull away from him, no matter how much she didn't want to! 

Adam pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "School can wait!" 

Elissa moaned softly. "Adam! It can't! No matter how much I want to continue this, you have to leave!" 

Adam sighed, pouting a little. "Elissa!" 

She kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry!" 

"What about when I get home?" Adam wondered, kissing her on the lips. 

"Maybe," she teased him a little with a mental caress of his entire body. She glanced up as someone knocked on the door. "I'll be right back," she promised, perversely enjoying the pained look in his eyes. 

"Elissa, good morning!" Evanthe and her parents stood outside. Elissa smiled. 

"This is a surprise! Come on in!" as they entered, she asked, "To what do we owe this honor?" 

Diana smiled at her warmly and got right to the point. "I was wondering, would you like to be able to say good-bye to your parents?" 

The words hit Elissa like a thunderbolt. In one second she had been offered something that meant more to her than anything in the world. She stammered out something that must have been an affirmative, since Evanthe smiled at her. "Mother can arrange it!" 

"How?" Elissa listened intently as Diana explained how her magical studies had given her quite a few skills. She glanced to her husband. "I guess you _are_ going to miss school! I so want you to see them!" 

Adam nodded. "I _want_ to see them!" 

"I'm ready whenever you are," she told Diana. Evanthe's mother nodded, then began the ritual. The assembled watchers breathed out in awe as two figures took shape in the middle of the living room. 

"Mother? Father?" Elissa stared up at them with tears in her eyes. They looked at her softly. 

"Elissa?" Guinevere Jones asked, her voice hollow and echoing. "Elissa, is that you?" 

"Yes, Mother!" Elissa whispered in pure love and longing. "It's me." 

Her father, Jonathan, looked down at her. "Elissa. . .it's been so long. . ." 

"Almost eighty years," Elissa whispered. Her mother touched her face gently; they were solid for this brief time. 

"That long," the ghostly Gwen whispered. "That long." 

Elissa held her mother's hand, tears streaming down her face. "I miss you both so much!" 

"And we miss you!" her father told her. Elissa smiled a little through her tears. This was something she'd wanted to do ever since she'd met Adam. 

"There is someone I want you to meet!" she pulled Adam over to her. "My husband, and the father of your granddaughter, Adam!" 

"A granddaughter?" the ghost of her mother asked, surprised. As they spoke quietly with Adam, Elissa ran and brought the little baby. 

"I'd like you to both meet Guinevere Park," she smiled as her parents looked at the child, and could tell they loved her. "The thing is, I shouldn't have been able to have her." 

"Why not?" her mother wondered. 

Elissa teared up again. "I should've told you long ago. I'm a werewolf," she could tell they were surprised, and kept going. "Marcus and Jareth. What happened to them, it was my fault!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Their deaths were _my fault_!" Elissa couldn't hold back the guilt in her voice. For over a century she'd mourned what she'd done, and even Evanthe didn't know how hurt she was over it. "In my wolf form, I was the one who killed them!" 

"Why?" Gwen-the-ghost asked. Elissa looked up at them. 

"The man who made me into a werewolf told me if I didn't, he'd kill everything I held dear to me, starting with you two, and he'd do it slowly!" 

Her father and mother looked shocked, to say the least. "Who was this?" he wanted to know. 

"Michael Cromsdale," she spoke with pure hate in her voice. 

"Is he still alive?" Elissa could only nod at her mother's question. Her father looked concerned and upset. "Does he still threaten you?" Unspoken in his ghostly voice was rage that someone did this to his child. 

"He saved my life only yesterday," she reported. 

"I don't understand," her mother was confused. "Do you hate him, care for him, respect him, want his head on a stick, what?" 

Elissa sniffled a little. "I don't know. I hate him, but he is the one who married Adam and me for the first time." 

"That is good," her father nodded. Elissa sighed and looked up at them. 

"Am I forgiven?" she asked what she'd wanted to for quite some time. Her parents both nodded. 

"You did what you did out of fear for our lives, not because you wanted to!" her mother told her. Elissa glanced to Diana, who was gesturing for her to end this. 

"I have to leave now, Mother, Father," they were already become insubstantial. "I love you! Good-bye, both of you!" 

"We love you," they said as they faded away. 

"I love you!" Elissa repeated the words. _ And one day, we will all be together again!_

Elissa leaned against Adam, crying softly as her parents were gone and the greatest gift of her life was given. Adam held her gently. "I love you, Elissa," he whispered. She turned to Diana. 

"Thank you." 

Evanthe's mother smiled a little. "We owed this to you!" _after all that we did to her, with Girard and Sophie, we owed her so much more._

"This has more than made up for it. More than made up!" Elissa told her. Christopher smiled. 

"We're glad." 

Elissa was holding on to Adam as if there were no tomorrow. "Stay with me," she whispered as Evanthe and her parents left. Adam nodded softly. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised her. He smiled a little as Elissa fell asleep, a small smile on her lips. Quietly he put her to bed and tucked the covers in about her. _I love you, Elissa._

* * *

_ Elissa walked into the barn, her long skirts swirling about her legs and ankles as she did so. She looked up to see Jareth standing there smiling at her, handsome in his suit. "Hello, Elissa," he whispered to her. She smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand gently. They kissed for what seemed like forever. _

"I'm nervous," she whispered as he pulled her over to a pile of hay. 

"You don't need to be," he promised, his voice a trifle muffled as his lips kissed her over and over again. 

She smiled. "I know, but I just am! What if my parents come out here or something?" the barn wasn't exactly the best place for romance! As he assured her they wouldn't, she slipped and fell right on top of him! He laughed gently, turning the slip into a warm embrace. "I love you more than the Earth itself!" she told him. 

"I love you, Elissa!" he whispered into her ear. 

"I can't wait any longer, Jareth!" she told him. Neither could he, as they joined, though somewhat illicitly, in the sweet act of lovemaking. Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms, she smiled at him. "That was wonderful!" 

He pulled a strand of hair our of her eyes. "Indeed it was," the first time was absolutely SPLENDID for them both. 

"I can't wait until we're married, and we can do this without fearing my parents!" 

Jareth kissed her again. "Oh, yes! We don't have long to wait, either!" 

* * *

Adam sat up a little, frowning almost at the images flowing through Elissa's mind. She and he saw each other's dreams frequently, but this was something he'd never seen before. He almost felt jealous for a moment. 

"Adam?" he looked to see she awakened a little. 

"Yes?" he smiled at her. No matter what she dreamed, he loved her. 

"I love you!" 

"I love you, too!" he told her. 

_ Hold me. _she asked, holding her arms out to him like a little girl. He smiled and came over to her, wrapping her up in his warm hug. _Something wrong? _

No, why? 

For a minute, I thought you were angry. 

No, just. . .I think I saw you dreaming, and it sort of startled me. 

He was surprised to see her turn an _extremely_ bright shade of red! _You saw me and him?_ it was their habit by now to speak mind to mind. As he nodded, she pulled away and buried her head in her pillow. _This is so embarrassing! _

It was also almost a hundred years ago! he didn't mind that! 

_ It was my first time! _

Jareth. Adam smiled a little._ That was his name, I heard you call him that. _

She nodded and smiled as she nuzzled his neck a little. _You know, I'd rather have dreams about OUR first time!_ Both of them paused as an image of Jareth flashed behind her eyes. Elissa's eyes widened some. 

_ Why do you keep thinking about him? _ Adam wondered. 

_ I can't! _ Elissa shook her head. _I want to stop, but I can't. Maybe seeing my parents brought up some other memories? _

I guess, Adam shrugged and began to kiss her. _ It'll probably stop after a while. Let me give you a few other memories, a few more recent ones, to go with it._

She pulled him over to her and kissed him deeply, intending to continue with the passion her dream had stirred up in her. She pushed him away, though, when a memory of Marcus and Jareth both appeared to her. _ Elissa? Who's he?_

Elissa wiped away a tear. _My brother. _ She pushed him away as he tried to hold her and went to the window. 

_ Elissa? Is something wrong? More than just your memories, I mean._

She shook her head, and sighed, wondering what was going on with her. Another memory unfolded before her eyes, one of the other times she and Jareth had enjoyed each other's bodies. She gasped to hear Adam's cry of surprise from behind her. _You saw that? _

Yes, I did! 

I was trying to block you from seeing it! 

He came over to her, taking her hand gently. _Elissa, they're only memories, but. . . _

What? 

I'm just wondering, why you're remembering this sort of memories about Jareth. 

She looked deeply into his eyes, and he could sense her sincerity. _ I don't know._

He kissed her gently. _ It's probably just because of seeing your parents. _

Then why can't I remember the OTHER fun times I had with Jareth? Like when we went to our city's fair. . . 

I don't know, Adam sighed._ TRY to remember other times with him._

She nodded, closing her eyes and tried to think of the fair of that summer. It had been one of the greatest times of her life, and one of the last things she'd done as a true human. That winter, she'd become a werewolf, and she'd also met Evanthe. 

Try as she might, she could not remember that, though, not true memory. She was aware it had happened, but couldn't _remember_ the events. What she_ did_ remember was that same thought of her and Jareth in each other. . .and a few _other_ things they did! 

_Adam?_ she glanced over to see hurt in his eyes at that. He sighed briefly. 

_ We need to find out why this is happening, _was all he thought. 

_ Would Zordon be able to tell us?_

Adam shrugged. _I don't know. Let's go find out._

* * *

Alpha was busily working on something neither of them could identify as they teleported in. He looked up when they became solid. "Ay-yi-yi, hello, guys!" he greeted them. "What's the problem?" 

Elissa, involved now with a memory of a noisy fight she'd had with her brother, said nothing. Adam managed to clear his mind from it long enough to tell Alpha and Zordon what was going on. 

SCAN ELISSA, ALPHA, Zordon requested. This concerns me, he thought to himself. _ With Diana's gateway to the Spirit Realm opening this morning, anything could have escaped. Anything and anyone._

"Ay-yi-yi, yes, Zordon!" the little robot quickly scanned Elissa, and fed the results into the computer. The werewolf couple waited patiently for a few long moments. Finally, Alpha turned to them. "The scans say nothing's wrong!" 

Elissa sighed as she looked at Adam. "They were nothing more than memories." 

He nodded. "But now we know for sure." 

She sighed deeply again. "Let's go home." 

After proper farewells to Zordon and Alpha, as well as thanks, they teleported home. Elissa went straight to bed, worn out from the dreams and memories already. _I just want to be alone,_ she told Adam. He nodded briefly, sadly. 

_ All right. I'll be back later. _

Adam quietly went to take care of Gwen, concealing his growing anger when scenes of Elissa and Jareth flowed through his mind. Suddenly, the scenes cut off. Adam smiled to himself. _ Good, she stopped! I hope she doesn't start up again, too, I know it's not her fault, but still!!! 

* * *

_

Elissa looked around, not quite understanding what was going on. She saw Jareth and Marcus standing a few feet away from her, dressed still in the clothes of life. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, glancing down to notice she wore modern attire of jeans and tank top, in her favored rose pink shade. 

"We came to see you, dear sister," Marcus had a dark and angry edge to his voice. 

"Why?" she wondered, not having a good feeling about this at all. Jareth smiled darkly. 

"You killed us!" he growled. 

"And you have to pay for it!" Marcus nodded his agreement. Elissa tried to back up, only to find she couldn't move. 

"I didn't want to do it!" she protested. Jareth shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter!" 

"You're still going to pay!" Marcus declared. It was plain they both hated her right now. 

Elissa shuddered. "What are you going to do?" she received her answer when Marcus faded away, and she and Jareth stood suddenly in a much more romantic setting than they had been before. He stood in glorious air, while she wore only a simple nightgown, that displayed quite a bit of her flesh! She tried to protest, but nothing came from her mouth and lips at all. 

He came over to kiss her, hands touching in that way she knew so very well. "This is just the beginning of how you're going to pay!" he told her as he took her to the bed behind them. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

** Adam!** she sent the call out as strongly as she was capable of. **Ignore this dream! **

What's going on, Elissa? Adam's mental voice sounded a trifle annoyed. 

** I don't know!** she told him. Then all her mental control was shattered as Jareth indulged himself in her. 

** Elissa! It's only a dream! **

Adam, make it stop! she cried, terrified of this image of the man she had once loved. ** Wake me up! **

I'm trying! she could feel his arms on her shoulders even in her dream-state. ** But you're not waking up! **

Adam!!!!! she felt herself drifting away from him, blocked off somehow by whatever had given Jareth and Marcus this power over her dreaming mind. ** Adam. . .**

* * *

Elissa! Adam screamed her name over and over again in his mind, not understanding the events transpiring, and hating that. _Elissa!_

He ignored the knock on the door, even when it came several times. "Wake up, Elissa!" he did his best to arouse her, to no avail. 

"Elissa? Adam?" he didn't even look up when the door opened. He rocked back and forth with Elissa in his arms, ignoring Evanthe's clear voice as she called out, "Adam? Elissa? Are you here?" 

"Wake up!" he cried out. Evanthe ran in, eyes filling with worry when she saw the position they were in. She'd come over to see if they were all right, Elissa had seemed somewhat exhausted after the visitation of her parents. Evanthe was concerned over her friend. 

"Adam, what's going on?" she asked. 

Adam ignored her. "Wake up!" he repeated over and over. "Please wake up!" 

Evanthe put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Adam, please talk to me!" 

He looked up at her, worry and concern filling his eyes. "She won't wake up. She's caught in her dreams, and I can't get to her! Whomever has her trapped is digging up her past!" 

_ Oh, great! And not even I know everything that Elissa has done!_ "Did she say who it was or did you see it?" 

"Jareth, and her brother Marcus, were both in her dreams, but mostly Jareth," anger flavored that last word, but Evanthe was too concerned to notice right at the moment. She repeated the names, thinking over how they had touched Elissa's life, and paled to remember how they had left it. "From what I saw of her past, she loved him dearly." 

Evanthe nodded. She'd met both of them before, in that same winter she'd met Elissa. "She did. Almost a hundred years ago," _ Marcus had the worst crush on me. He was rather enjoyable, too._

Adam tucked Elissa back into bed. She'd at least be physically comfortable while she slept, if nothing else. _Elissa, answer me!_ Once more, nothing met his thoughts but silence. Evanthe touched his shoulder. 

"Come on, Adam, we're going to go talk to my mother. She might be able to figure out what's going on," it surprised her just how easily she and her parents had been reconciled. Then again, when someone had saved your life, it did tend to make for a strong bond. They were living with her now, while they settled into normal life in Angel Grove, and she was glad for the company. She'd been very lonely once Elissa had moved out to be with Adam, though Billy _did_ make quite a few visits over to her. 

Adam shook his head. "I'm not leaving her alone!" 

"I'll bring her here, then," Evanthe said. He nodded, and she was out the door a moment later. He sat up a little straighter as Elissa's voice sounded in his mind again. 

_ They're letting me wake up for a bit, but don't ask me what's going on! _

He nodded. _Evanthe's gone to get her mother. She might be able to help._

Elissa opened her eyes and hugged him close to her. "I hope so!" 

"Elissa! We'll find a way to stop this!" he promised her. They stayed close together as Evanthe returned with her mother. 

Diana sat down in a chair near them and looked at both Adam and Elissa severely. "What precisely is going on?" 

"I can't say," Elissa whispered. "If I do, they'll pull me back!" 

Diana glanced to Adam. "Can you explain?" as much as he knew, Adam told her, and the sorceress thought for a few moments, then nodded slowly. "It seems as if they escaped when I brought your parents out to talk with you." 

"How did they get inside me?" she wondered. 

"They are spirits," Diana reminded her. "It is simple for a spirit to do that." 

Elissa whispered, "I'm scared." 

Diana closed her eyes, and concentrated briefly. After almost a minute, two shimmering forms emerged from Elissa and hovered before them. "They're out!" Elissa sighed in joy. 

"Glad I could help," Diana sighed. 

"So am I!" Elissa couldn't believe it was finally over with! Adam hugged her warmly. 

"Not as glad as I am!" 

They stared at the ghosts for a moment, who stared back. Then suddenly, Jareth let loose with a mocking laugh. "That is what you think, Elissa!" he charged back inside of her, far swifter than he had left. Marcus smiled, a chilling sight to see. 

"We're _not_ leaving until you've suffered enough!" he was back inside his sister a moment later. As he did so, Elissa's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out into Adam's arms. 

"No!" he screamed the word out in harsh denial. 

_ While I can, _her voice sounded. _ Don't believe anything you see! _

I won't! he promised. _We'll find a way to stop this!_

He could feel her wanting to continue to speak, but there was something preventing her. He turned to Diana. "Is there _anything_ else you can do?" 

Evanthe's mother shook her head. "I've done all I can. They must leave on their own." 

He sighed. "They won't let her go." 

"If they don't," Diana told him gently. "She will die." 

* * *

_ Elissa looked around, once more she was in the romantic/erotic chamber Jareth had created for her earlier. "Not again!" she groaned as he and Marcos appeared, fury lighting their eyes. _

"We've got a score to settle with you, Elissa!" Jareth hissed the words out as they approached her. 

"Let me explain what happened!" Elissa tried to talk with them. Marcos shook his head. 

"We know what happened!" 

Jareth nodded harshly. "You killed us!" 

"Let me explain why I did it!" 

Marcos didn't want to hear it, though! "Because you're a werewolf bitch, that's why! And I once called you sister!" 

"I was forced to kill you!" she said what she'd wanted to for so long at last. To finally tell them what had really happened. 

"A likely story!" Jareth scoffed. 

She glared at them helplessly. "You're in my head, go find those memories!" 

Jareth and Marcos exchanged glances. "What do you think?" in their century of death together, they had become good friends, joined in their desire for death and vengeance. 

"Might as well," Marcus shrugged. Jareth nodded. 

"It'll just make it all the more fun when we do kill her!" Jareth declared. They joined hands and recreated the memories within Elissa. Before them they saw the past. 

Elissa of the past was being beaten by Michael of the past. He growled harshly at her, "You will kill them! Or I will kill your whole FAMILY!! Slowly!" 

"Why?" she begged. "Why do I have to kill my brother and my love?" 

"Because I said to!" she was ordered. "They will not be permitted to harm me or to reveal my secret!" he beat, slapped, kicked, and manhandled her into submission. 

Finally, she whimpered, "I will do it! Just leave the rest of my family in peace!" 

"Good!" the memory of Michael growled. "Now as soon as the moon rises tonight, go do it!" 

In her memory, Elissa wept over and over again. The modern Elissa managed to stop crying, but only by sheer force of will. "You see," she told them. "I had no choice!" 

"I never knew," Marcus whispered, staring in shock. Jareth looked at Elissa, eyes bright with tears. 

"Can you forgive us?" 

"Please, Elissa, we had no idea!" Marcus was practically begging. Elissa stared at them in return. 

"Can you forgive me?" she asked in her own turn. 

"Yes!" they both declared in unison. Elissa smiled as she ran over to them and hugged them. 

"Then I can forgive you!" 

Marcus touched her forehead gently. "We're sorry." 

"Especially me," Jareth whispered. Elissa kissed him tenderly. "Very sorry." 

Elissa looked at him. "I have always loved you, and there is a part of me that always will." 

"You have someone else now, though, don't you?" he asked softly. Elissa nodded. 

"But you will always be my first true love." 

Jareth kissed her respectfully on the lips. "As you will always be mine." 

She turned to her brother's ghost. "It took me a hundred years, but you're an uncle!" she told him. His eyes widened. 

"Really? But I thought werewolves couldn't have children!" 

She shook her head. "I lucked out!" 

Marcus held her warmly. "I'm so happy for you!" the three of them hugged warmly for a few moments, enjoying the closeness they had not enjoyed for so very long. Marcus stepped back, letting the two who had been lovers hold each other. 

"Elissa," Jareth said finally. "We're dead. And we have to go." 

"I know," she whispered softly, tears anointing her cheeks. She had never cried so much as she had today. 

Jareth kissed her gently. "Good-bye Elissa. We'll see you again, someday." 

"I'll see you when I close my eyes tonight," she promised. Jareth nodded. 

"And this time, it won't be because of hate, but love," he gave her one last kiss, then dissolved away, leaving her in peace. Marcus hugged her one last time, and then dissolved himself. 

Elissa sat up, awake, and cried. Adam looked over at her, and wrapped his arms around her as she still cried. 

"They left," Diana said softly. "I could feel them go." 

"It's okay, Elissa," Adam whispered in her ear. "It's over." 

Elissa looked up at him. "I know. But we should talk." 

"I know," Adam nodded. "But you need some _real_ rest first, I think." 

Elissa shook her head again. "No, now," she glanced over to Evanthe and Diana, a plea in her eyes. Evanthe knew what she was asking for and stood up. 

"Come on, Mother," she said. "Billy and I need to show you and Father the good hunting spots around Angel Grove." 

Diana smiled. "Sounds like a plan!" 

Elissa caught her friend's eyes, and mouthed briefly to her, "Thank you!" 

Evanthe mouthed back, "Any time!" as she and her mother left. Elissa wrapped her arms about Adam and held him with all her strength, feeling his love and returning it with her own. 

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. 

"What you felt when you saw my memories." 

He thought for a few moments. "I guess I was jealous." 

"They're there whether you want to accept them or not," she told him. "I love Jareth. I never stopped loving him." 

"I know," he nodded. There wasn't much he could do about it, either, and didn't really want to." 

"I love you, too, Adam," she brushed his cheek gently with one hand. He caught it just as gently and kissed her. 

After a few moments, she asked, "Adam, the last time I went in, what did you see?" 

"I saw Michael ordering you to kill them," he told her. Elissa shivered. 

"Now you know why I hate him so much." 

Adam nodded. "I can't believe that the guy in your memory and the guy who saved your life the other day are the same person!" 

"Funny how time changes people," Elissa sighed. Adam nodded. Elissa slipped a little closer to him, and began to kiss him gently. Together they celebrated their reunion with a love that could and would last for all eternity.

**The End**


	15. Too Good To Be True

**To Good To Be True  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, along with their scuzzy servants, appeared back in the Lunar Palace after almost a full year of vacation. They'd left Sophie and Girard to take care of the Rangers, and they certainly hoped their vampiric allies had done well. 

"What's going on here?" Zedd looked around at the dusty rooms. "Where are they?" 

Rita stamped her wand on the floor, cleaning the place at once. "Much better!" she declared. Another wave of her wand put her RepulsaScope back in place, and she quickly went to check on the Rangers, muttering, "Looks like Sophie and Girard screwed up a _lot_ since we left!" 

Zedd nodded sharply. "Good thing they're obviously _gone_ now!" 

"Yes!" Rita peered down to Earth. "Now the _professional_ evil villains can get back on the job! I hate amateurs!" 

"What are those pesky Rangers doing?" Zedd stared down to Earth. When they'd left, the werewolf girl had just learned of her pregnancy. They'd told Sophie and Girard to have the baby there and evil before they got back, it was plain they had failed miserably. 

Rita checked out what was going on and was revolted. "Looks like they just graduated. And now they're having a party!" 

"Ugh!" Zedd _hated_ parties, especially if he wasn't invited. "There must be a way to get those blasted Rangers!" 

"Zeddy!" Rita laughed suddenly. "Look!" 

Down in the party, the Purple Ranger had just uttered a heartfelt wish. Zedd laughed harshly. "So she wants a child? Then we shall _give_ her one!" 

"A very special one!" Rita mockingly laughed. 

"Goldar!" Zedd roared. 

Goldar shuffled up. "Yes, my lord?" 

Zedd laughed evilly. "You are going to help us get the Purple Ranger!" he quickly explained what they were going to do, and was somewhat surprised to see Goldar shiver! 

"But I hate kids!" the winged ape complained. Zedd laughed. 

"That's a shame, cause you're going to be one _again_!" he waved his staff and transformed his servant into a humanoid baby. Rita chuckled. 

"Too bad we can't_ keep_ him like this!" 

Zedd nodded as the disguised Goldar wailed in protest. "So like him!" he groaned as he put the baby into a basket and zapped it to Evanthe's doorstep. She was going to have a very nasty surprise when she got home! 

* * *

At the Youth Center, the Rangers were celebrating their graduation at last. In the two months since the destruction of Sophie and Girard, things had never been more peaceful. Zordon had told them that Rita and Zedd were on their way back to the Lunar Palace, though, so they were, as usual, on guard. 

But for now, they were just having fun. Evanthe cradled Gwen gently in her arms, her eyes shining with love and suppressed desire. Elissa watched her, smiling. 

"She really loves that kid," Adam said softly. Elissa nodded. 

"I wish there was some way to make Evanthe's wish come true," she murmured. Adam agreed with her. 

"But even for vampires, werewolves, and Power Rangers, some wishes just don't come true," he reminded her. Elissa nodded, squeezing his hand a little. Things had been a trifle strained between them since the incident with her memories, but both knew that would pass in time. At least, they both hoped it would. 

Evanthe brought Gwen back over to them, handing her to the parents. "She's a sweet kid, Elissa. You're lucky to have her." 

"That I am," Elissa nodded. "And she's lucky to have you as her godmother." 

"I'm honored you asked me," Evanthe smiled. Elissa nodded. 

"Who better than my best friend?" she smiled, feeding the baby that had become the focus of her entire existence. Evanthe sighed a little, then looked around for Billy. 

"I need to get a bite," she told him. "Coming, Billy?" 

"Of course," he smiled. Hand in hand they went out for dinner. 

* * *

In her lifetime, Evanthe Foster had seen many things come and go, and had experienced a thousand sensations the likes of which no one but another vampire could understand. But nothing compared to walking home with the man she loved with all her heart. 

"Things have been so peaceful the past two months," she observed. Billy nodded as he subtly reached into his pocket. "I hope they stay like that." 

_So do I. And for many reasons._ "Evanthe," he said softly. "There's something I need to ask you." 

"What's that?" 

He dropped to one knee suddenly in front of her. "Evanthe, will you marry me?" 

The paleness of her cheeks flushed to a light rose suddenly as she blushed. Only once before had anyone ever asked her that, and that romance was doomed to failure. She put thoughts of her old beloved out of her mind, and smiled at the vampire she knew in her heart she had quite literally waited six hundred years for. "Yes." 

Billy leaped to his feet and slipped the amethyst ring upon her finger. "You just made me the happiest vampire in the world!" he whispered to her. Evanthe smiled as they hugged. 

"No, Billy!" she corrected. "_I'm_ the happiest vampire in the world!" 

"It's a tie!" he told her as they started back to her house. Evanthe kissed him passionately. 

"There's no one in all the world I'd rather marry than you," she told him. _There was once. But not anymore. And I really need to tell you about him, too._

Billy laughed and held her tightly around the waist. "There better not be!" he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "What do you say we celebrate?" he murmured. 

"What kind of celebration did you have in mind?" she grinned, running a hand up his back under his shirt. 

Into her ear he whispered, "The kind that your parents hopefully won't interrupt!" 

"Sounds good to me! They're out for tonight anyway!" she told him. Laughing and smiling they made their way back to her house. 

But something was waiting for them there. Sitting on the doorstep was a stroller, with small cries coming from within it. "What the heck?" Billy was startled to see that, to say the least. 

Evanthe, curiosity overwhelming everything else, went over and peered inside. "Ohhhhh!! Billy, come look!" she cried out. 

Billy smiled and looked inside to see a cute little baby boy inside. "Isn't he cute!" he cooed. "There' s a note, too!" 

"What does it say?" Evanthe asked as she made silly faces at the baby. 

"Dear Miss," Billy read it aloud. "Please take care of my son Alfred. I can't do it, and you seem like a nice person. Signed, a poor mother." 

Evanthe looked back at the little baby, and sighed. "You poor thing!" 

Billy nodded briefly. "I'll be right back," he headed over to Lieutenant Stone's house. Evanthe took Alfred inside and played with the adorable baby until her fianc‚ returned, some thirty minutes later, with Stone in tow. 

"Evanthe?" he asked softly to get her attention. She looked up at him, and both men were startled to see the look of love and peace in her eyes. "I called Child Services, they're going to be stopping by tomorrow. I fortunately was able to talk them into letting you watch the little tyke until they find his parents." 

"Thanks," Evanthe smiled softly. "Whoever left this did me a big favor. I just wish I _could_ keep him. I've wanted a child of my own for so long." 

"I know," Jerome nodded. He wished he could arrange things so she could keep him, but the laws were the laws. 

"But at least I have Alfred for a little while," Evanthe smiled as she began to cuddle the infant. Billy could see the joy, and the pain, in her eyes still. _ At least her wish is coming true for a little while._

Jerome nodded. "If Billy hadn't asked me to let you keep the child, I would have asked to watch it. But if you ever need a baby-sitter, let me know." 

Evanthe glanced briefly at Billy. "Billy and I generally go out for about an hour or two every night, I'll need someone to watch him then." 

"You got it!" Jerome smiled at them. "He is adorable, but I think he needs a diaper change!" 

Evanthe sniffed a little. "I think you're right!" she smiled a little. "He's so cute!" she glanced briefly to Stone again. "Oh, did Billy tell you the other good news?" 

"Other?" 

Evanthe grinned as she held up her left hand. "We're engaged!" 

The officer smiled warmly at them both. "Congratulations!" 

Evanthe had never looked happier. "I get engaged and get a temporary son all on the same night!" 

Billy smiled a little. "I have to go to the store really quick! The parents obviously didn't think of leaving supplies." 

Evanthe nodded. "You're right! You'd better hurry, too!" 

Jerome grinned a little. "I'll come along, since this is your first time taking care of a kid!" 

* * *

In the Park household, Elissa reached over as the telephone rang incessantly. "What?" she grumbled into the receiver. She giggled a second later. 

"What is it, Elissa?" Adam wondered as he tickled her. "Who's calling?" 

"Who is this?" Elissa asked into the phone. 

Evanthe's voice responded. "It's me, Elissa, and I've got two pieces of good news!" 

"What?" 

Evanthe had never sounded so happy in the past century. "First, Billy asked me to marry him tonight!" 

"Congratulations!" Elissa squealed in joy for her friend. 

"Yeah, and the second piece of good news," Evanthe continued. "Someone left a baby on my doorstep, and I get to keep it!" 

Elissa sat up straight in bed. "You're a mother?" she asked, flabbergasted. 

"Well, sort of," Evanthe said. "Until someone finds his real parents anyway." 

"I'm so happy for you!" Elissa smiled, as she mouthed to Adam who was on the phone, answering his insistent questioning. 

Evanthe laughed a little. "Not as happy as I am! I just wish I could keep him forever!" 

Elissa smiled. "I guess your wish came true tonight, didn't it? No matter for how little of a time!" 

"Yeah," Evanthe smiled. "And I was thinking, I'm going to suggest this to Billy when he gets back, he and Jerome Stone went to get some baby supplies, I think I might want to adopt a kid." 

"I think you'll make a great mother!" 

Evanthe was still making funny faces to the baby. "At least taking care of this little guy gives me some practice!" 

"That it does," Elissa giggled a little as Adam kept up his tickling. "I'll come by and see little Alfred tomorrow morning, okay?" 

"Sure," Evanthe grinned as Alfred tugged on her long hair. "Bring Gwen, maybe they'll be friends!" 

Elissa nodded, giggling. "Sure! Stop that!" 

"Do I _even_ want to know what you and Adam are doing?" 

Elissa sighed. "He found out that I am ticklish, and is taking advantage of it!" she glanced over at him a trifle annoyed. "I wish he wouldn't!" 

Evanthe laughed as Elissa shoved Adam out of the bed onto the floor. "Evanthe, I'm so happy for you, but tell me, did Billy get down on one knee to ask you?" 

"Oh, yes, he did!" Evanthe sighed in joy at the memories. 

"That was so_ sweet_," Elissa glanced over at Adam as he tried to get untangled from the blankets he took with him when he fell. "I wish mine had been!" he looked shocked at that. 

Evanthe smiled. "Billy is so romantic at times!" 

"I know," Elissa grinned as she stuck her tongue out at Adam. "You are so lucky!" 

"Maybe I should get him to give Adam lessons in romance?" Evanthe laughed. Elissa chuckled, her friend's humor was contagious. 

"Maybe!" 

Evanthe leaned happily against her chair and smiled at the baby gurgling just a few feet away. "Oh, Elissa, today has been the happiest day of my life! 

"You won't be saying that in a couple of hours when Alfred wakes you up when he gets hungry!" Elissa warned her. 

"We'll see!" 

Elissa's laughter sounded. "I'll let you get back to Alfred. I need sleep!" 

"See you tomorrow, Elissa. You and Adam have fun!" 

"He can," Elissa said dryly. "I'm going to sleep. Bye." 

"Bye!" the sound of Evanthe's phone hanging up was echoed a second later by Elissa's, who snuggled under the comforter as Adam managed to drag himself back onto the bed. 

"What are you smiling about?" Adam asked, noticing the expression on her face. 

"Billy and Evanthe," she told him. "He proposed." 

"Awwww," Adam smiled. "I knew he would!" _of course I knew, he told me about it yesterday!_

Elissa turned a little away from him. "From what she said, it was so romantic. . ." 

Adam sighed. "And you think I'm not romantic?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"But do you think it?" 

She still wasn't looking at him. "Sometimes." 

"Elissa, please, look at me!" he asked quietly. Elissa didn't. 

"I'm tired, Adam," she said softly. It was true, as well. 

Adam sighed. "All right. We'll talk tomorrow?" 

Elissa nodded. "When I get back." 

"From where?" 

"Evanthe's. She found a baby on her front step and asked if I'd bring Gwen over," her voice was growing distant and distracted as she spoke. 

"All right," he laid down quietly. "Good night, Elissa." 

"Good night," she waited quietly for him to fall asleep, and as he did so, went to the living room. There was some nights she just didn't want to be near him. This was one of them. 

* * *

The next morning, Elissa pushed Gwen's stroller into Evanthe's yard. She glanced up to see Evanthe playing on the front step with Alfred. "He is adorable!" 

Evanthe looked up, Elissa sounded tired, no, exhausted! "Elissa, what's wrong? Didn't you sleep last night?" 

"Not a wink." 

The vampire frowned. "Why not?" 

"Adam." 

Her friend chuckled a little. "Tickling you all night?" 

She shook her head. "No, he slept." 

Evanthe frowned, something was definitely up here. "What's wrong?" 

Elissa sighed. "Nothing. Things have just been a little strained since Jareth and Marcus paid me that little visit." 

"Oh," Evanthe's frown deepened. "Come on, get your mind off it! Let's put Gwen and Alfred down together and see if they like each other!" 

Elissa quietly put her daughter in the playpen Billy had brought home, and watched as the two babies communicated in that weird and wordless way that infants did. 

"Looks like they _do_ like each other!" Elissa smiled, then turned to her friend. "Can we talk?" 

"We can always talk," Evanthe said firmly. Elissa nodded as she sat back down. 

It took her a few moments to speak as she sorted her thoughts out. Finally, she said, "Adam is being so. . .so. . .I don't know. ." 

"What's he doing, precisely?" 

"Distancing himself from me," Elissa told her. "Getting upset if I even _think_ of Jareth, in any way." 

Evanthe thought for a few moments. "Sounds to me like he's jealous." 

"But why?" Elissa wondered. "Jareth is dead, he's been dead for over a hundred years!" 

Evanthe sighed. "But Adam saw your memories of him, and how you felt about him then. I think he might think you love Jareth more than you love him." 

"Then why hasn't he asked me?" Elissa wondered. Whatever Evanthe might have said in answer didn't happen as a sudden mocking laugh came from the playpen. Both of them looked over to see Goldar was standing there, with a crying Gwen in his grip. "Put my child down!" 

Evanthe ran towards him, eyes blazing. _He was Alfred, it was all a Rita and Zedd trick!!!_ "Drop my godchild!" 

"Surrender, Purple Ranger!" Goldar challenged her. "And I _might!"_

"What?" Evanthe didn't believe her ears, her eyes darted to one side to see Elissa frozen in place, obviously terrified for Gwen's life. 

"Surrender!" he repeated. He would _not_ fail in his mission this time! 

Evanthe took a deep breath. "Put Gwen down, and I will," she told him. Never had she let a child come to harm if she could prevent it, and she wasn't going to stop now. 

"Come to me first," Goldar told her. "Otherwise, no deal!" 

The Purple Ranger took a deep breath, and walked over to him. "Now, put the child down!" _so I can tear you into shreds!_

Goldar's harsh hand came down on her shoulder, and she had time only to hear his mocking, "You fool!" before they all three vanished. Elissa stared at where they had been, furious beyond belief. 

"Elissa?" she looked to see Billy coming towards her. "Elissa, what is it?" 

"Goldar has Gwen and Evanthe!" 

The Blue Ranger's eyes narrowed. "What? How?" 

"He was Alfred!" she almost wailed the words out. 

Billy nodded briefly. "Let's call the others. We need to get them back." _Rita and Zedd are going to pay for this!_ He called the others through his communicator, then turned to her. "Come on, let's go." 

* * *

As the three of them appeared in the throne room, Goldar laughed hideously. "Master, I have gotten not only the vampire, but the wolven child as well!" 

"Let her go!" Evanthe grabbed for Gwen, as Goldar released the baby. Evanthe growled as she caught her and held her against her tenderly. 

"Excellent work, Goldar!" Rita congratulated him. Evanthe backed away from them, eyes glowing a furious red and her fangs gleaming in the subdued light. She was a perfect picture of an _annoyed_ vampire! 

Zedd nodded. "For once you haven't disappointed us!" he looked to Evanthe. "I suggest you calm down!" 

"Send Gwen back to her mother, _now!_" Evanthe demanded. "I might not be able to feed off you, but I can certainly _kill_ you!" 

Zedd shook his head. "She is not going anywhere, yet!" 

"Send her back now," Evanthe's voice lowered almost to a growl. "Or I find out just what you taste like!" 

"Try!" Zedd taunted. "I assure you, you will find a forcefield preventing you from going anywhere!" 

Evanthe growled even deeper, and launched herself at Zedd, fangs flashing. Zedd laughed as she bounced off the forcefield Rita had erected about her as she demanded Gwen's release. "You can't get to me!" he teased her. Evanthe stopped and glared at him harshly. 

"What do you want, Zedd?" she asked. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" 

"I want you," Zedd told her, "but most of all, I want that child!" 

Evanthe held Gwen closer to her, hissing, "You will leave this child alone!" 

"Never!" Zedd declared. "Not with what she holds inside of her!" 

"And why do you keep wanting me?" she asked. "There's hundreds of other vampires in the world, and most of them are _much_ more your type!" _ the good ones are very few and far between, most of my kind are evil!_

Zedd laughed softly. "Cause you're a Ranger!" 

_Oh, great!_ "You're never going to win, Zedd!" she declared, holding onto Gwen. She would keep this child as safe as if she were her own. 

* * *

The Rangers paced back and forth in the Command Center as Billy worked. Adam looked at his worried wife. " Elissa, we'll find them, you know Evanthe won't let anyone hurt Gwen!"

_I just want my child back, now! _

We'll get her back! 

"Any luck yet, Billy?" Tommy asked. Billy nodded briefly and gratefully. 

"I think I've got a fix on them, but I can't teleport them out!" 

"Can we teleport in and get them?" was the White Ranger's next question. Billy shook his head. 

"I'm bringing it up on the Viewing Globe now," he said. The team turned to stare at the Globe with baited breath. Elissa growled softly as she saw Gwen and Evanthe within the forcefield. 

_Guinevere. _ she thought to herself. 

_I told you she'd take care of her! _ Evanthe's arms were wrapped around Gwen, and every now and then she threw furious glances at Rita and Zedd. Elissa took a deep breath __

Momma's coming, angel! Momma's coming! Be a good girl for Aunt Evanthe! Elissa whispered softly to her daughter from her trance. Gwen gurgled happily as Elissa emerged, and promptly collapsed into his arms. "Thanks," she muttered as she stood up. 

"No problem," Adam shook his head. "We need to get them out of there somehow." 

Billy nodded briefly. "I'm trying!" 

_There's something not right, _Elissa whispered. 

_What do you mean? _

I felt something when I talked to Gwen. Something that wasn't there from before, like something was. . I don't know. . 

Evil?" 

No. 

Maybe when we get her back, we should ask Zordon and Alpha to run some tests? 

Okay! 

Billy interrupted their mental conversation suddenly. "I think I know how to break through!" 

"All right!" Adam cheered. "How long will it take you?" 

The news wasn't very good. "A couple of hours." 

Aisha sighed. "Let's hope Zedd doesn't try anything in those hours." 

Elissa turned to them, eyes practically orange with rage. "He will pay if he does!" 

All the Rangers knew she meant it. 

* * *

Zedd pinned Evanthe with a glance. "Now, to get down to business!" he hissed. "You shall serve me, Purple Ranger!" 

"You're like a broken record, you know that, don't you?" Evanthe growled. "I'm not going to serve you, get _used_ to it!" 

"Fine!" Zedd laughed. "Then your godchild dies!" 

"No!" 

Zedd did what might have been a smile, if he'd had lips. "Then you shall serve me!" 

"Leave Gwen alone," she whispered softly. "And. . .and. . ." 

"And what?" Zedd's voice was soft and possessive. 

Evanthe took a deep breath. She couldn't let Gwen be hurt, no matter the cost. "Leave Gwen alone. . .and I'll serve you. Just don't hurt her." _ Of course, if I can get her out of here, the deal's off!_

"That's more like it!" Zedd nodded approvingly. Evanthe held the baby close to her and whispered softly to her, "I can't let anyone hurt you, Gwen. You're the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have," she chuckled a little as Gwen grabbed her hair. "Come on, leggo of my hair!" when Gwen didn't, Evanthe carefully pried the small hand off. "I've got to get you home, kiddo! Your mom's gonna be worried!" 

Rita started over to Zedd, "Hey, Ed, look at this cool. . . ." as he walked, he tripped and knocked his sword into a small device on the edge of the throne, destroying it. The Purple Ranger smiled. 

"Lunch time," she whispered as she launched herself through where the forcefield had been, now gone due to Rito's ineptitude. A second later, just as her fangs sank into Zedd's neck, Tommy, Adam, and Elissa arrived in the throne room. Evanthe staggered back, pale and ill-looking. "Ohh. ..I. .I think I'm going to be sick," she stammered, her stomach revolting at what she'd drunk. "Zedd. ..what have you been eating. ..you taste like poison. .." _I've never drank ANYTHING like this! It's HORRIBLE!_

Zedd laughed, he'd known this would happen, which was why he hadn't put up a fight. "My blood _is_ poison!" he told her. "You just signed your own death certificate!" 

Elissa growled and hit Zedd upside the head with her booted heel. "That's for touching my daughter!" she slammed a foot between his legs. " And that's for touching my best friend!" 

Evanthe staggered to them, as Rita laughed. "If we can't control you, then you'll just die!" she mocked the pain of the vampire. Tommy grabbed Evanthe as she almost fainted. 

"Elissa!" he said. "Hate to interrupt your fun, but we really need to go!" 

The Rose Ranger nodded as she threw Zedd into a wall, then joined the others. As Tengas surged towards them, they teleported out just in time. Rita groaned in rage. "Great! We lost them all!" she marched over to Zedd and dragged him to his feet. "Get up you faceless idiot!" 

"They will pay!" the lord of evil screamed out. "They will pay a dear price!" 

* * *

Evanthe was doubled over in the Command Center, trying to spit out what was left of Zedd's blood in her mouth. Her mother examined her quickly. "This isn't good. She needs pure human blood." 

Evanthe sat down as much as she could, feeling the strength leave her body. "He said his blood was poison. I do not feel good!" 

"I guess it'll have to be one of us," Tommy said. 

"Which of you is willing?" Diana wanted to know. Kim stepped up at once. 

"Me!" 

Diana nodded briefly. "I'm going to test your blood first, I'm not taking any chances," Kim nodded, though she did look a little nervous. "Relax. This won't hurt, will it?" she glanced to Billy. 

He shook his head. "It's just a little sting. Evanthe drank from me before and was okay." 

Diana sipped gently from the Pink Ranger, then shook her head. "What is it?" Kim wondered. 

"I'm not sure. May I test another of you Rangers?" 

"Sure," Tommy stepped up, and Diana repeated the procedure. She frowned almost at once. 

"Your Ranger powers have tainted your blood," she reported sadly. 

_Adam. Remember who offered to donate, in case of emergency? _

Ian! We'll have to get him! 

"They're doing it again!" Rocky complained. Adam almost glared at his friend. 

"It's a habit, deal with it! Alpha, teleport Ian here now!" the Black Ranger snapped out the words. Alpha nodded, and a moment later his brother stood before them. 

"What's up?" Ian wondered. 

Evanthe didn't look any better as Adam explained what was going on. "What do I do?" Ian asked quietly. 

"Just stand there," Evanthe said as she staggered over to him, on her last legs. She wrinkled her lips back from her fangs and sank them into Ian's neck. A tense few minutes passed, as she drank from him. As she finished, he almost fell to the Command Center floor. 

"Thanks," he whispered to Tommy as the White Ranger caught him. Evanthe shook her head. 

"Thank_ you_, Ian. You saved my life," she sighed a little. "At least I know now not to try and drink from Zedd, he tastes _hideous!_" 

Elissa told her softly, "Thanks for protecting Gwen," as she spoke, she almost collapsed herself. _Adam, I feel it again! _

Gwen. We'd better get Zordon and Alpha to run some tests on her! He flinched a little, and jumped forward to catch Elissa as she passed out almost into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked a moment later when she opened her eyes. As she nodded, he turned to the others. "We'd better find out what we can about why you're feeling this." 

"Feeling what?" 

"You want to explain it to him, Elissa?" Adam asked. She nodded. 

"When Gwen was on the moon, I tried to contact her, to reassure her that I was on my way," she told them. "I felt something, I felt it again just a minute ago, but it grew. It was too much for me, and I passed out." 

IF WE MAY, ELISSA, MIGHT WE RUN SOME SCANS ON GWEN TO DETERMINE IF WE CAN WHAT THIS IS? 

"Go ahead," Elissa nodded her agreement to Zordon. Alpha quickly ran the tests, and fed the information into the computer. As the results came in, Alpha told them, "She does have some sort of power, and it is strong, but we can't determine just what it is at the moment." 

_I hope I don't keep passing out when it surfaces! _ Elissa told Adam, who nodded briefly. "I hope we can identify it!" _You can let me go, you know. I'd like to stand up! _ she took Gwen from Tommy and looked to Adam. "I think I need to go lay down for a while." 

"Let's go home," Adam said, an edge to his voice. Elissa almost glared at him, then teleported out. Adam sighed deeply, then followed her. 

Evanthe glanced to Ian. "Thanks again, Ian. You taste a lot better than Zedd!" 

"Hey, the least I can do for you!" 

Evanthe sighed as she looked to Billy. "Come on. Let's go home," he saw the sadness in her eyes, and leaned over to her. 

"There's always adoption," he whispered. Evanthe nodded briefly. 

"I know." 

Billy smiled and kissed her deeply. "I'll meet you at your house. I have to go eat first." 

Evanthe smiled. "I'll see you there," the light kiss he'd given transformed into a deep and passionate kiss that had everyone in there coughing a little at the end. Those two would be together forever, they knew. It was a wonderful sight to see. 

**The End**


	16. Missing Feelings

**Missing Feelings  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Billy came whistling up the walk, feeling very good. He hadn't managed to get to Evanthe's the night before, the hunt had taken longer than he'd expected. _I never imagined I'd be a vampire, or engaged to one. The most BEAUTIFUL vampire in the universe at that!!_ He smiled to himself, thinking about Evanthe as he tapped on the door. _ I hope she's not mad at me for not showing up last night!_

"Hi, Billy!" her mother opened the door. 

Billy smiled a little. "Is Evanthe here?" he asked Diana. The vampiress shook her head. 

"I haven't seen her since right after the graduation party," Diana told him. Billy's eyes went wide. 

"What?" he almost croaked. "She said she was coming straight home!" 

Diana shook her head. "We haven't seen her!" 

_She probably just went for a walk and forgot to tell them._ "Damn," he muttered. "If you do, would you tell her to call me?" 

"Sure!" Diana nodded. "I'm sure she'll be back soon." 

"Thanks," Billy smiled as he started back to his own home. _Man, I love that vampire girlfriend of mine, but she really should leave a note or something if she's going out!_

* * *

Zedd, master of all evil, laughed as he peered down to the Rangers. "What is this?" he murmured to himself. His wife Rita looked down through her RepulsaScope. 

"Looks like a couple of Rangers are having problems!" she chuckled. Adam and Elissa were hardly even _talking_ to each other it seemed! 

"The two Rangers who couldn't keep their hands off each other, now she can't stand him touching her!" 

Rita laughed, enjoying the sight. This could be very interesting to play with!" she declared. Zedd nodded. 

"Amplitron, he is the _perfect_ monster for this situation!" 

"Yes!" Rita barked. "If they don't like each other now, they're going to _hate_ each other soon!" 

Zedd laughed. "Enough that they might do something truly _evil_!" oh, if only they DID! It would be so sweet to watch them destroy each other!!!! "Amplitron, go put your spell on those two Rangers, but be sure they don't see you!" 

The monster, summoned by Zedd's will, bowed low. "As you command, my lord!" he declared, then was gone. Rita and Zedd held hands and watched the Rangers below, laughing softly. This plan was even more perfect than the last one they'd tried! 

* * *

Elissa leaned back in her chair, eyes closed and thinking about the early days of her relationship with Adam._ Things were so good then. We were happy, in love, and couldn't be away from each other without moaning so much we probably sickened more people than we know. What happened? _

She looked over to see he was looking a picture of their wedding day, and smiled a little. _ I still do love him. But he does annoy me on occasion. _ As he looked over at her, she looked away, returning her thoughts to the day she had met Jareth. _ He looked so CUTE that first time. . .all covered in mud because he'd slipped into the swamp!_

She practically ground her teeth as she heard Adam sigh behind her. "What is it now?" she muttered. 

"Can't you stop thinking about him?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped back without thinking. 

Adam practically glared at her. "You keep thinking about Jareth!" 

"What?" she was surprised. " And you don't think about _your_ exes?" 

Adam shook his head. "Not constantly!" 

Elissa _did_ glare at him, she was getting quite tired of his accusations. "I don't think of him constantly!" 

"Yes you do!" 

Elissa brought herself to her feet to stare into his eyes. "The only reason I'm thinking of him recently is because you're being a major jerk!" 

"I am not being a jerk!" he retorted. "What makes you think I am?" 

"Ever since that day," Elissa bit the words off. "You have distanced yourself from me. Even when I wasn't thinking about him, you just can't accept that there was someone in my life that I cared about almost as much as I care for you!" 

What she'd just said skipped right over Adam's head in a good many ways. That was made obvious by what he said next. "You're right, I can't!" 

Tears almost welled up in her eyes. "I wish I never bonded with you now!" she hissed! 

"Why? Because I love you?" he growled. 

"Cause of how jealous you're acting!" she told him. "Over someone who's been dead for a century!" 

"But you still think about him!" 

Elissa clenched her fists. "Thinking and being are two different things!" 

"But do you want to be with him?" Adam whined a little. "If he showed up, would you go to him?" 

Elissa shook her head. "I love you more than I loved him. You are my soul! He was just my heart. You are a part of me, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He isn't. So no, I wouldn't. . .but if you keep acting like this. . .," she broke off, staring at him in rage still. 

"Act like this!" Adam growled. 

"Like a complete jerk!" Elissa growled as she stormed into the bedroom. A knock came to the door as she came out, jacket on, purse over her shoulder, and keys in her hand. "Don't bother getting it! I'll let them in on my way out!" she shouted. Adam's faced twisted with anger. 

"Fine! Keep going!" 

As she opened the door, she snapped, "The jerk's in the living room!" Tommy, on the other side, raised an eyebrow. 

"Hello, Elissa," he ventured, almost knocked back by the force of the Rose Ranger's glare. 

"Excuse me!" she snapped. "I'm leaving! Going to see someone about a _divorce_!" 

As she stormed out, Tommy entered and looked at his long-time friend. "Adam? What's going on?" 

"Just a ghost," Adam snarled, pacing back and forth with fury in his eyes, a fury Tommy had never seen before. 

"I don't get it," Tommy shook his head. 

Adam paused and looked at his friend. "She keeps thinking about Jareth, her late fiancé, almost _ constantly!_" 

"But he's dead!" 

Adam snorted. "Tell that to her!" 

His friend and leader sighed. "It seems to me that you guys are both acting a bit odd." 

"I just can't take it anymore!" Adam declared. As Tommy asked what, the Black Ranger told him, "I see what she's remembering. Usually I can't, but recently I can, and I am sick of seeing her remember him!" 

Tommy sighed. "Doesn't she remember you?" 

"It doesn't appear that she does," Adam sighed as he went to the window and stared out of it. "I don't even know where she went." 

"She said something about trying to get a divorce," Tommy told her. Adam glanced over to him. 

"What?" _I know what she's doing!_ "Damn it, she's going to Michael, to get our bond broken!" 

Tommy asked gently, "Do you want her to?" 

Adam shrugged, a sight that struck a chill in Tommy's heart. "Let her," his voice was even colder. "It's _her fault_ that this happened." 

As he spoke, their communicators both beeped. Tommy raised his. "What is it, Zordon?" 

RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT A MONSTER TO ANGEL GROVE. REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER, RANGERS, came over the devices. Tommy nodded. "Let's go, Adam!" 

As they teleported, a shadow moved outside the window, and Amplitron, tormentor of emotions, laughed. _My work is done!_ With that, he teleported out. 

* * *

Michael Cromsdale paused in his contemplation of a painting of Elissa to the sound of something pounding on the door. Quickly hiding it, he answered. "Break my bond," came from the living Elissa behind it. 

"Again?" he stammered out. 

"I hate him!" Elissa growled out. 

_At last!!!_ "Adam?" he asked to be sure. Elissa nodded agreement, along with a few profanities. "Elissa, a few months ago, you two were in perfect love!" he had to test this, to be sure this was what she wanted. Once she was away from him. . . 

"That was two months ago!" she hissed. 

Michael nodded. "If you're truly certain, I'll do it, but you know it can't be remade if it's broken." 

She shrugged. "That's what you said about the bond. That it couldn't be broken. But you found a way!" 

"All right," Michael nodded. "Let's do it." 

Elissa went down to the basement with him as he started the ceremony. Suddenly, her communicator beeped. She groaned into it, "What is it?" 

COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER, ELISSA. THERE IS A MONSTER TO BE DEALT WITH. 

Elissa sighed and glanced to Michael. "This will have to wait!" he nodded as she hit the button on her communicator and teleported out. He smiled. 

_Don't be too long._ He started to continue the ceremony. It would take longer without either of the bonded pair there, but it could and would be done. 

* * *

In her customary rose flash of light, Elissa appeared in the Command Center, turning away when she saw Adam there. Her motion was echoed by him, and Tommy groaned in disgust. Zordon had already sent the other Rangers out to fight the monster, he'd said he wanted to talk to Elissa and Adam; Tommy was staying as a sort of mediator. 

"Okay! You two start acting like adults!" he snapped out. _Before I break out the pacifiers!_

"Why should I act like an adult around someone who obviously doesn't love me?" there was a harsh, shrill tone to Adam's voice. 

It was also in Elissa's. "Why should I love someone who doesn't trust me?" 

"Why should I trust someone who's always thinking about someone else?" it was plain they would've kept going if Zordon's booming voice hadn't cut through their din. 

Alpha stepped up. "We first noticed the monster that is attacking Angel Grove outside your house," he told Adam and Elissa. "It is called Amplitron, and can amplify and twist people's emotions. This is what we believe he did to you two." 

Adam shook his head harshly even as he and Elissa were being scanned. "No way!" 

Alpha nodded. "Unfortunately, you are both under it's spell"! he declared. Elissa stayed silent and tight-lipped the whole time, refusing to dignify any of this with her voice. 

"Why us?" the Black Ranger wondered, until Tommy reminded him of the troubles they'd been having in their relationship. That had made them the easiest prey for the monster's power. Adam growled, "We're only having problems because she won't stop thinking about Jareth!" 

Elissa turned to look into the Viewing Globe, and suddenly realized a familiar purple uniform wasn't in the fight. "Where's Evanthe?" she asked, the first words she'd spoken since Zordon had silenced her and Adam's arguing. 

"She hasn't answered her communicator," Alpha told her. Elissa frowned a little, then stood up straighter. 

"Let's go help the others. I have something to take care of," _ as much as I detest Adam right now, I'm not going to shirk my duties!_

"White Ranger Power!" 

"Black Ranger Power!" 

"Rose Ranger Power!" 

The three of them teleported out, and Zordon watched them go. _Be careful, Rangers,_ he thought. His attention turned to the Viewing Globe, where Elissa was kicking the monster with a powerful blow. 

_He was still weak from the avalanche, but feeling stronger. She'd never felt about anyone the way she did about him. He was everything to her, he was the one she'd waited a hundred years for, the mate of her heart, her soul, her life. . .and they were about to make love for the very first time. _

The first time of a lifetime together, she sensed. A thousand lifetimes. 

Elissa smiled as the memory of their first time together flashed into her mind. She could sense Adam's own joy at that memory, then swore as half a dozen Tengas knocked her off her feet. 

"Leave her alone!" Adam cried suddenly, launching himself over there to beat them away from her. 

_What have I done?_ she wondered as she got to her feet and attacked the monster again, doing more damage than she'd thought possibly in a flurry of blows. 

_What have I done, you mean?_ Adam wondered as he almost tripled the damage she'd done to the thing. 

_Let's take this thing down, then go see Michael,_ she suggested. She felt Adam's assent as they joined in a double attack on the thing, the other Rangers busily fighting off the Tengas. 

_Yeah,_ he smiled. _I love you. _

I love you too. Don't you forget that! she laughed as she kicked Amplitron into the nearby lake, the water destroying it on contact. She laughed as they all demorphed, and Adam caught her up in his arms. 

"I love you," he said softly. Elissa smiled, then stiffened suddenly. 

"We don't have time for this!" she snapped, teleporting out to Michael's. Adam groaned. "She's right!" he sighed, and was right after her. 

At Michael's, he had almost finished the ceremony just as Elissa appeared in his chamber. "Michael, stop it!" she snapped. He looked up in confusion. 

"Again?" 

Adam, appearing behind Elissa, quickly explained what had been really going on. Luckily Michael had stopped the ritual in time and Elissa apologized for her inconstancy. "Could you two make up your minds?" he asked, grinning a trifle. 

"Kind of hard when you've got two space aliens casting spells on you," Elissa chuckled. Michael nodded as she looked to Adam. _ I'm sorry if I've been thinking about Jareth so much lately. Seeing him again brought back a lot of memories. _

I understand. I shouldn't have been jealous. I'm sorry. They joined at once in a passionate kiss, one that washed away their differences and fights, uniting them at last in purest love. 

_Let's go home,_ Elissa suggested._ And have some fun. And talk. _

Yeah! Arm in arm, they vanished from Michael's chamber. He growled, knocking the things around the room in anger. "I will have her!" he swore to himself. "No matter what, I will!" 

* * *

As they walked up the front walk of their house, Adam industriously nibbling on her ear, Billy surprised them both by opening the door to the house ahead of them from the inside. "Billy?" Elissa frowned a little. 

"Evanthe is missing," he said flatly. Elissa's eyes widened, she could plainly feel Adam's shock. 

"What?" she whispered. 

"No one has seen her since she left the Command Center after she fed from Ian, yesterday!" he groaned. Elissa suggested her friend might be somewhere thinking, after all, she had come fairly close to true death the day before. Billy shook his head. "Alpha scanned all of Angel Grove, she's not here!" 

_He's definitely worried!_ "You tried the cabin?" Elissa suggested, thinking over all the places she knew of where Evanthe might go. Billy nodded. 

"We've tried everywhere!" 

Elissa frowned briefly. "We'll find her, that's a promise," she told him. "Why don't you come inside and I'll make you something hot to drink?" 

"I already had dinner," he shook his head. "It was to keep my mind off her being missing!" 

"Then come inside and talk with us," Elissa surged. "I'm sure Zordon and Alpha will find her!" 

Billy, a little reluctantly, joined them inside, and Elissa brewed them all up a cup of hot coffee. _Adam, I'm giving him a sleeping pill. _

Good idea! her husband agreed as he made brief small talk with Billy in the living room. Very brief, since all Billy would speak of was Evanthe. Elissa came back in and handed the cup to Billy. 

"Drink this," she said, her voice brooking no denial. Billy nodded and drank, recognizing the tone in her voice. It felt a little strange to drink something that wasn't blood, but it brought back good memories of when he had been human. He smiled a little, he really didn't feel or act that much different these days. Except for his diet. 

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her. Elissa nodded. 

_Any second now, he should be out!_

Billy put the cup down and turned his thoughts back to business. "So, we have to fin. . .," he almost literally collapsed in the chair he'd been sitting in. 

Elissa smiled as she put him into the spare room. _He shouldn't wake up until morning. But we should call his parents. _

Yeah, and we'd better find Evanthe! 

Soon! Elissa nodded._ I'm not sure I can hold out for you much longer!_

* * *

Evanthe jerked against the ropes that bound her to the chair, cursing as they proved too strong for even her vampiric strength to overcome. _Where am I? What's going on? _

She remembered little about her abduction. Only that whoever had taken her had been incredibly strong, mentally and physically. _Billy, where are you? Are you looking for me? How long have I been gone? _

A single tear went down her face as she realized she had no more sense of time or location. All she knew was she had been unconscious for a time, and then had awakened in this dark and shadowy place. Her eyesight, normally strong enough to slice through the deepest night, failed her here. 

_Find me, Billy. This is something I can't get out of on my own. Please, find me. Elissa, Billy. My friend, my love. Be safe, and find me. But most of all, be safe._

**The End**


	17. Unwilling Union

**Unwilling Union  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Diana and Christopher Foster paced back and forth in their living room. Both of them had been extremely worried since Billy had told them the day before that their daughter Evanthe was now officially missing. Zordon's scans couldn't pick her up anywhere in Angel Grove or the surrounding areas, and the first place they'd checked once that was over was the moon, just in case Rita and Zedd were up to something again. Surprisingly, they were innocent. ..of this disappearance of the Purple Ranger, at least. 

As the worried parents wore out the floor, an envelope suddenly appeared on the table. "What the heck?" Diana picked it up and quickly unfolded it. 

"What is it, dear?" Christopher asked, coming over to her. 

Her eyes narrowed briefly as she read the message. "We've been summoned. You, me, and Billy." 

"The king?" Chris asked. Only Vincent Delreese had the authority to summon all the vampires in the world. 

Diana nodded. "We have to go find Billy and prepare him," as new as Billy was to vampirism, he was still under the lordship of Vincent, and that meant when he called, vampires answered. 

"Yeah. Where is he?" 

She thought for a moment. "I think he went to Elissa and Adam's to see if they saw Evanthe." 

"Let's go," he grabbed the car keys and tossed them to his wife. Once again they were searching for their daughter: but for the right reasons this time. 

* * *

Elissa and Adam were enjoying the warmth of the day on their front porch. Gwen was playing in the yard, and the reconciled couple was hugging each other. 

_I hope she shows up soon. I'm so worried! _

Me too. Adam nodded briefly. _ This isn't like her. You. . .you don't think Zedd and Rita. . .? _

Alpha would have found her then, she cuddled a little closer to him, running her fingers through his hair as she did so. She glanced up as a car pulled up. "What the?" 

Diana Foster got out and asked quickly. "Is Billy here?" 

Elissa nodded, "He's still sleep." 

"Wake him up," Diana almost barked. As Elissa went inside, Adam asked what was wrong, he saw the worry in their eyes. 

"We have a message from Vincent, the vampire king," Christopher told him. Adam paled a little bit. 

"What does he want?" _I heard about him. Not someone I want to meet. _

Christopher glanced up as Elissa and Billy came outside. "He's announcing his engagement. He's been looking for a queen for over a thousand years, and apparently he's now found one." 

Elissa couldn't quite believe her ears. "You mean someone is marrying him willingly?" 

"It sounds like it," Diana agreed. "He doesn't say who, though. It's to be a big announcement at the gathering. All the vampires in the world are summoned!" 

Billy smiled a little. "Evanthe!" 

"If she's gotten the message, wherever she is, she'll be there," Diana told them. The only excuse accepted for missing a gathering of the vampires was death: being staked. 

"I hope we run into her," Billy smiled briefly. 

Christopher nodded. "We probably will." 

Elissa smiled a little. "Bring her home! 

"We will," Evanthe's father nodded. Billy stood up straighter. 

"What are we waiting for?" the gathering had been declared for that night, in a warehouse near Angel Grove. Diana nodded at Billy's question. 

"Let's go." 

Elissa sighed and leaned against Adam as the three vampires went off. "I hope they find Evanthe," she murmured. 

"Me too," he nodded as he wrapped an arm around her. Suddenly, two people quite literally appeared in front of them. They were tall, thin, and very pale, and grabbed for Elissa as soon as they arrived. 

Adam growled as he pushed them away. "Who are you? What do you want here?" 

One of them laughed and pointed to Elissa. "Her!" 

"No way!" Adam was on the verge of morphing as they fought with the creatures. Two more appeared, seizing onto Elissa with strong hands. One of the people grabbed him, smacking him with something that froze him in his tracks. _Elissa!" _

Adam! she screamed in his mind. _ Warn Billy, it's a trap! These are vampires!! _

I'll do what I can! 

I love you! 

I love you! With Adam frozen and Elissa held, only moments passed before she was carried off. _ NO!!_ Adam screamed in his mind. _ I'll get you back, Elissa! _

You'd better!!! 

* * *

Diana glanced around the assembled vampires, good and evil alike. One face was missing rather conspicuously. "I don't see her here," she sighed. 

"I know she's here," Billy frowned. "I can feel her." _like honey, like light, like love, I can sense her here SOMEWHERE!_

Christopher frowned in his own turn. "But where?" 

"I don't know," Billy shrugged as someone came out upon the stage in front of them. Diana whispered to him that this was Vincent, the king. 

"Everyone, I welcome you," Vincent spoke. "You know that for my marriage, I must first have a bride, and then a sacrifice," he smiled a little, displaying his razor-sharp fangs. "I have found both!" 

There were a few displaced cheers at that. Vincent continued. "As you all know, the sacrifice must be someone close to the bride to be. I'd like you all to see the sacrifice!" he gestured as a large round platform with a curtain around it was brought onto the stage. "Are you all ready?" 

Billy whispered softly, "Wonder who that is?" 

"We'll find out!" 

Vincent smiled wickedly as he drew back the curtain, revealing a round cage. Within it was a gagged Elissa Park, struggling with all her might to escape. "And to make this even better, this is a werewolf!" Vincent laughed harshly, to the cheers of those among the gathered vampires who were evil. The few good ones looked disgusted, while Billy, Christopher, and Diana looked fit to kill! 

"If she's the sacrifice, then that could only mean that. . .," Diana whispered. Vincent gestured behind him. 

"Now, my bride to be!" from behind a curtain stepped Evanthe, tall and lovely, gowned in purest black, and with a look of total love in her eyes as she took Vincent's hand. 

Diana shuddered in disgust. "This isn't happening!" 

Elissa thought much the same as she managed to rip her gag out and scream out her friend's name. Evanthe slowly glanced at her, as Christopher and Billy both screamed out denials of what they were seeing. 

"Enough!" Vincent snapped. "I see that there are some that disapprove of this marriage. Guards! Bring those to my quarters, along with the sacrifice!" 

* * *

At Vincent's command, Elissa was tied to a chair harshly. Billy growled harshly at the king, "What have you done to Evanthe?" 

"Nothing," Vincent almost purred the word out. Evanthe nodded. 

"I love Vincent, and am going to marry him," she spoke as normally as she ever had, but Diana had been around long enough to recognize mind control when she saw it. 

"Is that what you really want?" her mother asked Evanthe softly. 

"Yes." 

Billy's eyes filled up with tears. "Evanthe. . .no. . ." 

"You're willing to let your best friend die for him?" Diana asked, even more softly than before. Evanthe's eyes strayed to Elissa, and she stammered a little, unable to answer. "Are you? Answer your mother!" 

"No," Evanthe whispered. "I don't want her to die." 

Diana smiled briefly. "They will kill her if you marry him!" 

Evanthe shook off Vincent's control, and glared at Vincent. "No!" she snapped. He smiled, chillingly, and froze them all in their tracks. Over a thousand years of life had given him _enormous_ powers. He walked quietly over to Elissa. 

"Then I shall have fun with her!" he laughed. Evanthe shook her head. 

"Leave her alone!" 

Vincent ignored her as he ran his fingers down Elissa's throat. "Leave her alone, Vincent!" Evanthe demanded. Vincent smiled as he forced Elissa into a deep kiss. "Don't hurt her! Elissa's my best friend! Just leave her alone, and I'll do anything!" Evanthe protested. Vincent looked at her.. 

"You marry me, she has to die," he reminded her. "It's our law. It's either that, or I can kill him." he glanced to Billy. _And I don't know which I'd prefer!_

"You can _ change_ the law!" Evanthe insisted. Vincent shook his head. 

"I don't want to!" he enjoyed the look of pain in two sets of female eyes, Elissa and Evanthe's. 

Evanthe stepped towards them, protesting still as his hands drifted all over Elissa, into territory she would have rather died than have him touch. "Why does it have to be death?" 

"You marry me," Vincent grinned. "I leave her alone, and no one dies!" 

Evanthe looked from Billy to Elissa. She'd awakened in a small, dark room, and been tied to a chair in there for who knew how long until Vincent had come and explained what he wanted from her. She'd denied him then, and would now, if he were not tormenting Elissa. "I don't want to, but I have to! To save you both!" 

Elissa shook her head. "Don't! He'll kill me anyways! Just because of what I am!" 

Evanthe growled. "If he does, if he even thinks about it, I'll kill him!" 

Vincent grinned at her mockingly. "I can control you, Evanthe! Remember that!" 

"I said I would marry you as long as you leave her and Billy alone, forever!" 

"Then who shall die?" 

The Purple Ranger sighed. "I don't want anyone to die. None of my friends." 

"Someone must," Vincent didn't know which he was enjoying more, touching Elissa or tormenting Evanthe like this. Everyone was frozen, the only ones who could move were himself and Evanthe, and she only a very little bit, and because he wanted her to be able to. 

"Why don't you want to change the law?" Evanthe begged. "Do you love the sight of someone dying that much?" 

Vincent's hands slipped lower onto Elissa. "Yes! The sight of blood. ..I love it!" 

"Then just grab some stranger! You made that law, Vincent, and you can change it! You just want to kill one of my friends!" Evanthe protested vehemently. 

A cold cruel smile curved his thin lips. "Vampires have been around longer than I have. I was not the first king, and I did not make that law, so my hands are bound." 

"Bull!" Evanthe snapped. "You can still change it, you just don't want to! You want to see one of my friends die!" 

Vincent glanced to Diana, taking control of her in that instant. "I can't change the law, can I?" 

"No, of course not," Diana shook her head, cursing to herself mentally. _That bastard! Evanthe hasn't seen this as much as Christopher and I have, she can't tell I'm not saying this of my own will. _

Help me, please! Elissa reached out for Adam mentally, rejoicing a trifle as she felt the contact with his mind. She did her best not to think about what Vincent was doing to her as the king looked to Evanthe. 

"Will you marry me now?" he asked coldly. Evanthe, tears filling her violet eyes, nodded slowly. "Good! Now, time to choose the sacrifice. Which shall it be?" 

Evanthe looked to Elissa and Billy, tears flowing down her cheeks. Elissa caught her eye, and managed to mouth softly, "Help is on it's way!" 

Vincent smiled at the look of confusion and fear in Evanthe's eyes as she tried to choose between her true love and her best friend. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see a dark-haired werewolf behind him. A moment later, he was laying flat on his back, knocked there by a powerful blow. 

"If you _ever_ touch my wife like that again, I'll kill you myself!" Adam snapped. Vincent growled something evil as he tried to get back to his feet. "Yeah, right," Adam glanced to the others and untied Elissa quickly. "Let's go home. We've got a wedding to plan!" his eyes were firmly on Evanthe and Billy as he spoke. The vampire Ranger smiled as she took Billy's hand. 

"Let's go!" she kicked Vincent as hard as she could, barely causing him to twitch. "I will never marry you, deal with it!" 

Vincent hissed, his fangs showing and eyes flashing red. "We shall see! I still control you, remember that!" 

For one brief moment, Evanthe leaned against Billy, crying. Elissa didn't look much better as Adam wrapped his arms about her, paralyzed by the memory of what Vincent had done to her. Then without another word, they left that place behind. 

* * *

In the Command Center, Elissa leaned against Adam and slowly slid to the floor. "Why?" whispered she as Adam held her softly. "I have never been that scared before. . .," _he touched me in places that I only want YOU to touch me! _

He will never do that again! 

I hope not! Elissa held onto Adam with all her strength as a few feet away, Evanthe's own tears poured out. Never before had the vampire Ranger wanted to hurt something so badly. 

"What happened?" Tommy asked. Adam practically winced as he told him. The White Ranger ground his teeth. "I guess we'll have to keep our eyes out for him too!" 

_Can we go home? Please? _ Elissa asked. Adam nodded, then glanced at the others. "We're going home," his voice brooked no denial. They were teleported out a moment later. 

Evanthe looked up at Billy. "Why did he have to pick me? Wasn't there some evil vampire he could've married?" she almost whimpered in her fear. 

"Who knows?" Billy asked, holding her. "But he won't get you." 

Evanthe barely heard him. "And he can make me marry him, he can control any vampire, Billy, no matter what. He's thousands of years old, no one knows everything he can do. . .what if. .he can make me stop loving you?" she looked up, fear filling her eyes, far worse than anything he'd ever seen when Sophie and Girard had been around. He took her hand gently and kissed her on the lips. 

"I'll prove my love to you. I'll do what I can to get you back," he promised. Evanthe leaned against him. 

"I've never been this scared, Billy," she whispered. In all her life, she had never been faced with anything like this, being so totally under another's power. Even when Girard had dominated her during her early years as a vampire, she'd had brief moments of freedom. 

"We'll protect you, Evanthe," Billy told her. Evanthe didn't even look at him. 

"I want to go home, Billy," she said, "and I _never_ want to see him again!" 

* * *

In response to her wishes, Billy teleported her back to her house, and came with her. "Here we are," he smiled. Evanthe managed to summon up a small grin. 

"You want to stay over tonight?" her parents would be in later, they'd went out hunting. Evanthe had been fed before that travesty with Vincent, luckily. 

"Thought you'd never asked," Billy kissed her softly. "I'm almost afraid to go to Elissa's after they drugged me last night!" 

Evanthe's lips trailed down his neck and back as they entered. "Why'd they drug you?" 

"I was sorta. ..umm. . .getting a bit out of hand about you being missing." 

Evanthe smiled softly. "It's nice to know that the man I love loves me enough to be _that_ insane!" 

Billy smiled as he glanced downward, blushing. Sudden strong hands seized him, holding him in a firm grip. "What the heck?" 

Evanthe asked the same thing as Vincent stepped out of the shadows, freezing her instantly. "Just a little reminder that I am around still," he smiled as he started to caress her gently. She managed to utter a moan of protest that might've been 'no'. "Oh, but, yes!" he kissed her with a passion she reserved for Billy, as his hands roamed every part of her body. 

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "I don't love you!" 

He stepped back. "For now I will go! But I will be back!" he and his servants holding Billy both vanished, and as they did so, Evanthe crumpled to the floor, feeling violated beyond belief. 

Billy came closer to her. "I didn't do a very good job of protecting you, did I?" he murmured. _I couldn't do anything! He was standing right there, and I couldn't do anything!_

She cried, turning away from him. "In my own home. . .in my own _home_!" 

Billy wrapped his arms around her gently. "I wish I could promise he'll never come here again. . .but I can't." 

"I want to _kill_ him!" Evanthe hissed. "First he hurt Elissa, now he's done that to me!" 

Billy promised her, "You'll get your chance. I think we'd both better carry around a wooden stake from now on." 

"We'd have to wear gloves constantly," Evanthe pointed out. "You know wood is poison to us." 

Billy shrugged. "So much for that idea!" 

Evanthe looked at him quietly. "Billy, I don't want him to hurt you or Elissa or my parents or any of the others." 

"We won't let him!" Billy insisted. "He will rue the day he messed with the Power Rangers!" 

Evanthe smiled a little, then frowned. "Billy, a horrible thought just occurred to me." 

"What?" 

She shuddered for a few moments. "What if Vincent joins forces with Rita and Zedd?" 

Billy held her gently. "Then we'd better be even_ more_ on our guard!" he told her. Evanthe shivered. 

"Somedays I wish Sophie and Girard had just killed me! Then I wouldn't have to deal with this now!" 

Evanthe held onto him with all her heart. _Why did this have to happen? _

* * *

Why? Why? the one word echoed over and over in both their minds. Adam turned to her, reaching for her softly. 

_Elissa. _

Adam? 

I'm here, Elissa. 

Why did he do that to me? she turned to look at him, tears sparkling still. 

_To force Evanthe into marrying him. _ As she growled softly, he promised her,_ I'll protect you, Elissa. _

Hold me. He wrapped her up in his strong and loving arms. She leaned her head against his chest, forcing herself to be as strong as possible now. _ I hope he goes to hell! _

We'll send him there if he bothers you again! 

She took his hand in hers, and placed it gently over her pounding heart. _ It's racing from fear! _

There's no need to be afraid anymore. 

There might be. 

Why? He's not going to bother you. I won't let him! 

No one could help before. He had everyone frozen. 

I wonder if he could freeze a Zord, or a werewolf in wolf form! 

From what Evanthe said, he can command almost every force, every thing, with a thought. Except one. 

What one? 

The king of the werewolves. Elissa took a deep breath. She'd never told Adam who that was, either. She'd hoped he'd never need to know. 

_Would he help us? If we needed it? _

He would. As a matter of fact, he has on several occasions! 

Huh? he looked so cute when he was confused! 

_Who performed our mating? _

You. . .you mean. ..? 

She nodded._ Yes. Michael is the oldest living creature, and the King of the werewolves. But Adam, sometimes his help comes with a price. _

What price? 

Elissa sighed and bit her bottom lip. _A bond. Or a child. Or a life. It depends on the situation. _

We'll have to be careful what, and when, we ask him. 

Elissa smiled as she hugged him warmly. _ I love your touch. _

And I love yours. 

I'm so scared. 

Don't be. We'll find a way to stop him. Elissa sighed as Adam stroked her forehead gently. She leaned against him, still feeling where Vincent had touched her. She fell asleep sobbing. Adam held her gently, and whispered aloud, the words echoing in the silent room. 

"We'll stop him."

**The End**


	18. In Memory Alone

**In Memory Alone  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Vincent, the Vampire King, watched the recorded memories of his chosen bride, Evanthe Foster. During one of the sweet kisses he'd stolen from her, he'd copied everything in her memory. "So," he mused. "That werewolf means a lot to her!" 

Liana, his chief servant, a beautiful female vampire, nodded. "Indeed she does, my lord. It is most strange to see a were and a vamp as allies, much less as friends!" 

"That it is," Vincent agreed. "But I can use that to my advantage!" 

Liana nodded. "What do you have in mind, my lord?" 

"Find out all you can bout her! I want to know if she's bonded, who she loves the most, _anything_ you can, and hurry!" 

"At once, sire!" Liana bowed and teleported out. Vincent stared into a painting of Evanthe, one he'd liberated from a European museum not long ago. It was this painting that had stirred up his desire for the beautiful vampiress. 

"I will have you, Evanthe," he promised. "Even at the cost of your friends' sanity!" 

* * *

Elissa and Adam stepped out of their apartment, heading down for the car. Fear filled the werewolf woman's eyes as she and her husband prepared to leave. She sighed. "I don't want to!" she said finally. 

"Why not?" 

She almost glared at Adam. _ You have to ask after that you saw in my dreams last night? _

I'm sorry. 

Can't I just stay inside today? 

No! his mental voice was firm. _ You need to get out. We are not going to let him hurt you, you know that! _

If I see him, I'm shutting myself in my room forever! she declared, stepping a little closer to the car. Adam sighed. 

"You're not going to see him!" he promised. Liana, a shadow against a tree, smiled to herself. 

_So they are bonded. That is the only way they could be speaking._

Elissa sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm glad your parents are watching Gwen for the weekend," as Adam nodded his agreement, Elissa smiled briefly. "Can you believe we have a child?" she winced suddenly. "Dang it, she had another surge!" 

"Not really," Adam smiled. "Especially since you told me that _first_ time that weres couldn't have kids. I hope you're going to be okay: both of you." 

Elissa sighed. "I will be. As soon as Zordon identifies this strange power in Gwen." 

"I hope that doesn't take too long!" 

His wife nodded. "Same here. And maybe they can figure out why _I'm_ having these surges, and not you!" 

"That is rather strange," Adam said as Elissa leaned into him. "I love you, Elissa." 

"I know," Elissa sighed. Ever since Vincent had touched her trying to get Evanthe to agree to marry him, she'd been terrified of stepping outside of her house. Even being near Adam was rather nerve-wracking. 

Adam touched her hand gently. "Let's get to the Youth Center. You know Evanthe wants to talk to us about your matron of honor dress!" 

Elissa nodded briefly. "Let's go." 

As they drove, neither noticed the shadow against the tree melting away as Liana returned to her master. 

* * *

"Sire, I have returned!" Liana reappeared in the vampire king's mansion. Vincent looked up from his pacing. 

"What have you to report on the wolf?" 

Liana bowed, then began. "She is bonded, and they have a child!" she quickly ran off everything that she had learned and inferred from watching them for a few moments. Vincent's eyes narrowed in thought. 

"This will be a little harder than I thought. The bond will be easy to take care of. It's how to deal with. . .," he paused for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "A memory block!" 

Liana remembered something, "Something was almost mentioned about the wolf being your chosen's matron of honor at a wedding, and from the inference, it was not to be a wedding to you!" 

"Little does my chosen know that it will be! Once I'm done with that wolf, I shall have fun with her!" 

Liana nodded. "What else do you require of me, sire?" 

"Go find that wolf," Vincent produced a syringe, filled to the brim with a glowing blue liquid. "Inject this into her and bring her here. Make sure you freeze her bonded one as well." 

Liana vanished, eager to do her master's bidding. Vincent leaned back and studied his fingertips, smiling. _It won't be long now, Evanthe. Not long at all._

* * *

As they walked up to the Youth Center doors, Elissa held onto Adam tightly. _I don't wanna be out today! _

It'll be okay! Adam insisted. Almost before his thought had faded, Liana appeared. 

"Greetings from Vincent!" she shouted, freezing Adam before he could stop her. 

_It will?_ Elissa thought sarcastically. She almost flinched before the force of his mental _Yes! _

Adam? there was a sudden emptiness in Elissa's mind as Liana jabbed something into her arm. _ Adam?_ "Adam, what's going on?" 

"My lord desires your company!" Liana laughed, vanishing with Elissa, who had time only for one primal scream. Adam screamed out his wife's name as they vanished. 

"I'll get you back, Elissa," he swore. "I won't let them keep you." 

* * *

Billy and Evanthe sat together in the Youth Center, pouring over pictures of various gowns and tuxedoes. Billy gestured to one of them Evanthe liked. "There's hardly anything to that dress!" 

"Like you'd care!" Evanthe grinned, taking care not to show her fangs. There were just too many people around for that. 

Billy chuckled. "What, you think I want someone look at you in that?" 

Evanthe leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe for the wedding _night?_" 

"Like you're going to be wearing anything then!" Billy teased. Evanthe grinned and nodded, looking up as Adam ran in. "Adam? Where's Elissa?" Billy wondered as he came over to them. 

"Some woman," the young werewolf whispered, "Must have been a vampire. She took her, froze me. She said she came from Vincent!" 

Evanthe paled as Billy swore, and he gripped her hand tightly. "We'll get her back!" he promised her. Evanthe didn't seem to hear him. 

"What is he going to do to her?" she wondered. Billy squeezed her hand. 

"Nothing!" he swore. "We won't allow him to!" he glanced to Adam. "Can you contact her?" 

Adam shook his head, fear filling him. "No." 

Billy and Evanthe both looked terrified as they remembered the last time Adam had been unable to contact Elissa, when for only a few moments she had been dead. Adam sat down next to Evanthe, shaking. "She can't be. . ." 

Evanthe growled, "I will kill him if she is. I don't _care_ what happens to me!" 

"I'm helping you if she is!" Billy swore. He knew neither of them was in any condition to leave the Youth Center just yet, but that didn't matter. They would get their own back. 

* * *

Vincent watched, chuckling, as the werewolf's eyes opened slowly. "So, you are awake," he said, his voice carefully neutral. He wasn't one hundred percent certain that what he was trying would work, and wanted to know before he said anything more. 

She looked up at him. "W. . .who are you?" she asked gingerly, not quite certain what was going on here. Her mind was a complete blank, a slate just waiting for someone to write upon it. 

"I am Vincent," he smiled a little. "And your name is Elissa." 

Elissa nodded briefly, accepting the name. He looked so friendly. . ."Why can't I remember anything?" she wondered plaintively. 

"You hit your head in a battle, my daughter," Vincent smiled. This was one of his sweetest plans ever! 

"Daughter?" she looked up at him. "You're my father?" when he nodded, she asked next, "Okay, dad, how do I get my memories back?" 

"They will come back in due time," he promised, sending Liana on her next mission with a casual flip of his hand. Elissa frowned a little. 

"For some reason, I'm scared," she said, shivering. She couldn't understand this fear, it didn't seem to be rational. She was with her father, she was obviously safe, so why would she fear? She remembered he had said she was in a battle. "Who was I fighting?" 

Vincent could hardly restrain himself from laughing. "A woman named Evanthe. You and she are mortal enemies." 

"She will try again to destroy me? And why are we enemies?" Elissa listened in shock as her father told her about werewolves, vampires, and how Evanthe had dedicated her life to destroying Elissa. She shuddered. "Is there no way to trap her, and end this?" 

Vincent smiled nastily. "Perhaps," _though if she is indeed trapped, it is not true death she shall find, but a glorious marriage to me!_

"I cannot wait to exact my revenge on her!" Elissa's smile equaled his in evil. 

* * *

Adam tried over and over again to get in touch with Elissa, failing every time. Evanthe was forcing herself not to cry as thousands of different possibilities of what Vincent could be doing went through her mind. Billy tried to comfort them both. "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just unconscious." 

"Maybe," Evanthe nodded. "But he still has her!" 

"And we'll get her back," Billy promised. "Just like always." 

Evanthe sighed as she leaned against Billy. "Will he never leave me and those I love alone?" 

"He'd better!" Billy growled. They all looked up as Liana suddenly appeared next to them. 

"Greetings from Vincent!" she laughed softly. Adam glared at her, eyes burning with an unholy hatred. 

"Release my wife!" he demanded, echoed by Evanthe's near-identical demand. Liana only tossed them a cylinder. 

"This will explain everything you need to know for your surrender!" she told Evanthe, who caught it even as she swore vengeance on Vincent if he harmed Elissa in any way. "Wait till you see her! Read that, and contact me!" 

Evanthe hissed as she reached into the cylinder to draw out a piece of paper. She read it quickly, and her hands clenched into fists. 

_My beloved Evanthe, _

You have three hours in which to surrender to me, before I put your wolf friend to the slowest, most painful death I can imagine. And I can imagine a lot. 

King Vincent Delreese. 

Adam and Billy stared as Evanthe dropped the note and dropped back down into her chair, as pale as a ghost, and with fury and despair warring in her violet eyes. "What is it, Evanthe?" Adam asked. He picked the note up and read it, his own countenance filling up with hate. 

"She's not going to die," the vampire woman swore. "I won't let it happen." 

Adam looked at her. "You're going to surrender?" 

Evanthe nodded. She had no choice in the matter. Billy wrapped his arms around her. "We won't let you stay there long," he promised. He was sick and tired of people threatening Elissa to get to Evanthe; but he knew he would never change that aspect of her that made it such a disgustingly perfect idea, her complete loyalty to those she cared for. She kissed him gently and tenderly. 

"I will always love you, and I know you will get Elissa out," she told him. "But I don't know about me. Vincent can control me, and if he does," she shivered, not really wanting to think about that. 

Adam reminded them, "He can also control Elissa if he wanted to." 

"I'd better go," Evanthe took a deep breath, trying even harder not to think about Vincent controlling her best friend. "The faster I'm there, the faster he'll release her." 

Adam had turned a trifle pessimistic with this. "_If_ he releases her!" 

"Only one way to find out," she sighed, then called out Liana's name. They were in an isolated corner of the Youth Center, and the vampire servant appeared quickly. 

"I see you made your choice," she ignored the two men sitting there, wanting only her master's chosen. As Evanthe nodded, she held out her hand. "Come then!" 

"Release Elissa," Evanthe demanded as she took it. 

"Sorry!" Liana laughed. "She's also not leaving!" the two of them vanished into thin air. Billy stood up, he'd suspected something like this. 

"We need to get to the Command Center," he declared. Adam nodded. Now they had two to rescue. 

* * *

Vincent looked up as Evanthe and Liana appeared. "Ah, perfect!" he'd known this would work.. "Hello, my chosen one!" 

Evanthe wasn't interested in pleasantries, or talking to Vincent, though. "Let Elissa go!" 

A voice came from within the next chamber. "What if I don't want to go?" Evanthe stared in surprise as Elissa emerged, clad in leather pants, a loose black blouse, and black boots. The entire effect was somewhat vampiric, and sinister, with emphasis on the sinister. "Time to meet your doom!" 

"What?" Evanthe backed up from her friend. "Elissa, what has he done to you?" 

Elissa shook her head, one hand was still held behind her. "He hasn't done anything, _you_ did!" 

"What are you talking about? I'm your best friend, I would _never_ do anything to you!" 

"Best friend?" Elissa laughed harshly. "I don't think so! Prepare to fight!" she pulled a sword from out behind her and advanced on the confused vampire. 

"Elissa, I'm not going to fight you!" 

The amnesiac werewolf laughed as she rushed upon the weaponless vampire. "Then you will die!" from behind her flew a sword, tossed to Evanthe by Vincent. The Purple Ranger caught it on reflex, and blocked Elissa's attack skillfully. 

_Never thought I'd be THIS grateful for those fencing lessons I took in 1623!!! _ "Elissa, what has he done to you?" 

"Like I said before, nothing! Now fight!" 

"Elissa!" Evanthe tried to get through to her. "I will not fight you! You're my best friend, and have been for a century!" 

Elissa snorted. "That's not what my father said!" 

"Your _father_ has been dead for eighty years! Elissa stopped as Evanthe told her that. A memory, faint and wiggling, tickled at her mind. Then she shook her head. 

"Liar!" she accused, and attacked again. How dare this monster try and turn her against Vincent??? 

Evanthe blocked every blow Elissa aimed at her, but refused to attack. "I would _never_ lie to you, Elissa!" she declared. 

"_He_ is my father!" Elissa gestured to Vincent, who watched the proceedings with great interest. "And he does _not_ look dead to me!" 

Evanthe glanced at the blades, and took a risk. She dropped her sword and stood there. "Kill me if you want to, Elissa. I won't fight my friend, and if you want to kill me go ahead. Vincent is _not_ your father, he is the king of the vampires, and he hates you." 

"So be it!" Elissa drew the blade back and thrust it through Evanthe's stomach with all her strength. Evanthe grunted as she fell. 

_I forgot how much getting stabbed HURTS!!! Good thing metal can't hurt me anywhere near as badly as wood can! _ "Elissa," she whispered. "I am a vampire too. . ." 

"So?" Elissa laughed, then suddenly grabbed her head as an enormous pain surged through it. Evanthe grunted, slipping the sword out of her guts. 

"Elissa," she asked, "Are you all right?" _a power surge from Gwen! Yes!_

"What is happening to me?" Elissa hissed. 

Evanthe got to her feet, tossing the bloodied sword to one side. "That is a power surge from Gwen, your daughter." 

"I do not have a daughter!" she insisted. Both she and Evanthe jumped as they suddenly were no longer in Vincent's base, but in the Command Center. Evanthe chuckled to herself, she'd _known_ Billy would get at least one of them out. Vincent's tendency to theatrics had enabled her love to get them both out, though! Elissa looked around in shock. "Who are you? And _why_ have you taken me?" 

Adam came over to them. "Elissa, it's me!" joy filled him, they had her back! 

"Do I know you?" she asked, a trifle coldly. What was going on here, why had they taken her from her father? 

"I'm Adam, your husband! What's wrong, Don't you know me?" 

"He wiped her memories somehow," Evanthe told them. "Michael should be able to get them back." 

Adam glanced over at Evanthe, worried. What Elissa had told him about a price being asked worried him. "Who is Michael?" Elissa asked, beginning to relax a little. They did seem to be incredibly worried about her. Was it possible Vincent had lied to her? 

"He's a werewolf," Evanthe told her. "Just like you, just like Adam." 

"I am?" Elissa raised an eyebrow. Evanthe nodded as Adam gently took Elissa's hand. 

"Come on," the vampiress decided. "We'd better get to him quickly." 

* * *

Adam was pounding on Michael's door almost before they were fully solid again. The werewolf king came out, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

"You have to help Elissa!" Adam demanded. He quickly explained what was going on, what Vincent had done to her. Michael grinned, this was a chance he'd been waiting almost a hundred years for! 

"I can fix that," he said, letting them in. "But it's going to cost you!" 

Adam sighed. "I was afraid of that! What?" 

Michael savored what he was about to tell them. "Your bond. And you and Elissa have to separate." 

"What!?!" Adam stared, eyes dancing with raw hate. How _dare_ he ask for this! Evanthe snarled, "That is _cold_, Michael!" _and it's my fault! It was my idea to come here!_

"That's my price," the monarch werewolf shrugged. "Take it or leave it!" 

Adam looked to Elissa. "We don't have a choice," _I have to help her. This is the only way. Oh, God, Elissa was right about Michael all along, and I thought he'd changed. All he was doing was waiting for the right time. For the right opportunity, and Vincent gave him that. Are Elissa and Evanthe the only decent vampire and werewolf around?_

"When I remember you," Elissa said softly. She could tell now they had told her the truth. "I will regret this. But remember all that we have shared." 

Adam kissed her tenderly. "I will always love you, Elissa," he promised. "No matter what." 

"When she regains her memory, you two may share one last night together, and that is it!" Michael granted generously. This was only the beginning of his plan. It was all he could do not to laugh with triumph. 

"Can we even see each other as friends?" Adam asked. Michael sighed, smiling a little, but concealing it well. 

"Preferably not." 

Adam looked at the werewolf, growling. "We're both Rangers! We have to see each other when we're needed to fight!" 

Michael unbent _just_ a little. "Then that will be the only time! Come, Elissa, we must get your memory back." 

The two of them went downstairs, and Michael did what was necessary both to restore her memory and begin the bond-breaking. As Elissa's memories flooded back in, other memories, those of the past twenty four hours, faded briefly. 

_Adam? _

Elissa. There were pure tears in his mental voice, and Elissa frowned as she walked upstairs. 

_Adam, you sound so faint. What happened? _

Oh, Elissa! Adam quickly filled her in on the last few events. Elissa felt as if her heart had been ripped out by now, as she emerged to join Adam and Evanthe in Michael's living room. 

_Why? Why did you agree?_ there was no reply, no sense of his mental presence in her mind. _Adam? Adam?_ "Adam?" she stared at him. It was done, they both could tell. Their bond was broken. 

"Because it was the only way to get you back to being yourself!" he told her harshly. Elissa turned to glare at Michael, who had followed her up once the bond was gone. 

"How could you? How _could _you?" she railed at him. Michael smiled. 

"That was my price!" 

"I will _never_ leave Adam!" she told him. "Bond or no bond, I love him, I can't live without him, don't ask me to!" 

Michael shrugged. "That was the price," he repeated. Watching them struggle with what he'd asked and done was rather amusing. It was good at last to not to have to pretend to be their friend anymore! 

"I won't pay it!" Elissa swore. "That's too high of a price!" 

Michael's reply was short, and to the point. "Then you'll die." 

Adam came over to his true love. "Elissa, he gave us one final night together. Let's enjoy it," he forced himself to be calm, as calm as he could, anyway. "Since it will be our last together." 

Elissa glared to Michael, hate filling her eyes. "You will pay for this, Michael, mark my words, you will!" she turned to Adam. "Let's go." 

Evanthe headed home, as did Elissa and Adam. Michael sat down, and laughed to himself. "Phase one complete. Thank you so much, Vincent." 

* * *

Vincent leaped to his feet as they vanished, screaming hate-filled words to the stars. "No!" how had this happened? He calmed himself almost as quickly. This was just a minor setback. "I will have her!" 

"Indeed you will, sire," Liana agreed. "But how? As long as she has such friends, there is little chance of it. They will never stop looking for her if you take her away!" 

Vincent nodded slowly. "Then she shall _lose_ her friends!" he declared. "Her friends shall all turn on her, and it seems already as if two might have a _very_ good reason!" 

"And she will come crying to you for help!" Liana laughed, as Vincent nodded. 

"She will have no one else to turn to!" he was already thinking of how to do this. 

"And you will have your bride at last!" there was a faint hint of distaste in Liana's voice that Vincent didn't notice. He was too busy plotting. 

* * *

Elissa and Adam lay together in their apartment, exhausted from all the events of the day. "Elissa, no matter what, I will love you until the end of time, and even after," Adam promised. 

"I don't want to lose you," Elissa whispered. Adam shook his head. 

"You won't. Not where it counts, not in the heart." 

Elissa sighed. "I can't believe his price was us losing each other, after we searched so hard for each other!" 

"I know," Adam nodded. "I didn't think he was _that_ cruel!" 

Elissa nuzzled his neck tenderly. "Guess I'm a single parent now. How are we going to explain this to your parents?" 

"We tell them the truth," Adam said as he kissed her. Elissa smiled as she began to kiss him in return. 

"I love you, Adam!" 

"And I love you, and will forever," he swore. There would never be anyone else for him, he knew. They were forever. 

"Let's make the most of tonight," she whispered. Adam nodded. 

"We'll make it memorable forever!" 

Elissa smiled and began to reach for the only man or werewolf she would ever love. "You know how to make a woman feel good!" she purred in his ear. 

"Maybe one day we can be together again," Adam suggested as they curled around each other. Elissa nodded, thoughts of Michael dying flitting through her mind. 

"We will see each other when Zedd and Rita attack!" 

Adam nodded as their love for each other, and expressing of it, increased. "I know. I might actually start looking forward to their attacks!" 

Elissa's reply wasn't verbal, but was most definitely affirmative as they truly did make that last night memorable.

**The End**


	19. All Alone

**All Alone  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Things were _not_ going well for the two betrothed vampires as they attempted to plan out their wedding. The events of the previous day weighed heavy on them both as they worked, as well. "We don't _need_ a five layer cake, Billy!" Evanthe snapped, glaring at her fiancé as he leaned back into the couch. 

"Okay, fine!" he grumped. Evanthe bit back quite a few things she wanted to say, none of them nice. 

"What do we need food there for anyway?" she pointed out. "Certainly not _this_ much food, anyway, we're not going to eat it!" 

Billy looked over at her. "Rocky's coming to the reception!" he reminded her. "You've seen him eat!" 

Evanthe coldly listed off all the items Billy insisted be on the menu. "I seriously doubt that Rocky's going to eat all of that!" 

"Fine!" Billy snapped. "Let's rethink the whole reception, not to mention the fact that I now probably have to find a new best man, since he probably won't be able to come after last night!" 

Evanthe nodded harshly. "And I've got to find a new maid of honor, and there's no one else I_ want_ but Elissa!" 

"I'm going for a walk!" Billy grabbed his jacket. "I need some air!" before Evanthe could stop him, he had stormed out of the house. Evanthe threw herself on the couch, sobbing. 

"Billy," she whispered. "I'd do anything if Elissa and Adam could both be there!" 

She looked up as a voice spoke from the shadows. "Do you want to talk about it?" her face twisted into a hideous mask of hate. 

"Get out of my house!" she demanded. Vincent stepped out to where he could plainly be seen. 

"I just thought you might want to talk about your problems," he offered, being as kind as he knew how to be. 

Evanthe reached for things to throw at him. "You are my problem! Get out!" 

"What did I do?" he asked innocently as Evanthe proved how good her aim was, knocking him about the head and shoulders with pens, wads of paper, and various small objects. 

"Just get out!" 

He smiled. "You know, I didn't tell Michael to put that price on her memories. It's not my fault that he still wants her for his own!" 

"But _you_ were the one who took them in the first place!" Evanthe still remembered the look in Elissa's eyes when she'd arrived at Vincent's: totally cold, unknowing of anything but the lies she'd been told, and wanting vengeance for imagined hurts. 

"All _you_ had to do was ask, and I would have returned them, and she would still be with her husband, bonded," Vincent treasured the look in her eyes as she lowered her arm suddenly. 

Evanthe stared. "You're kidding!" 

"No," he shook his head. "I would have!" 

Her eyes narrowed. "And what would _your_ price have been? Me?" 

"But your friend would have been with her husband, and probably not thinking of suicide," Vincent smiled. At her startled exclamation, he simply faded back into the shadows. The interview had gone well. 

* * *

Adam sighed as he put another bag in the car. "That's the last of my stuff," he reported to Elissa, standing next to him. She wiped away tears. 

"I don't want you to go!" 

"And I don't want to go," Adam told her as they hugged. "But I have to!" 

"I can't live without you!" she insisted. This was the worst disaster she'd ever had to live through in a hundred years. 

"Yes, you can," Adam insisted. "We both know who's fault this really is!" 

Elissa nodded harshly. "And he will pay for it! I love you!" 

"And I love you," Adam replied softly. "But really, it's Evanthe's fault. Vincent took your memories because he wants her." 

Elissa looked at him. "Adam, don't blame her!" she'd never thought to hear Adam saying that. 

"It's the truth." 

She sighed. "I know. But Michael shouldn't have put that price on my memories." 

"The reason your memories were taken in the _first_ place was to get her," Adam insisted. He was going to be moving back to his parents, and he'd thought long and hard about this. 

Elissa shook her head. "Adam, let's not let our last discussion be a fight," she smiled gently. "Say hi to Gwen. I'll be there later to pick her up." 

"I will," Adam kissed her gently. "I'd better go, even though I don't want to." 

Elissa wiped her tears away gently. "Yeah. Say hi to your family too." 

"I will," Adam nodded, then slowly got into his car. Tommy was going with him, just in case Michael tried anything else. None of the Rangers trusted him anymore, not in the least. They watched as Elissa ran into her apartment, crying. Tommy sighed. 

"Ready?" 

"No," the Black Ranger shook his head. "But I have to go anyway." 

* * *

Elissa looked up a few minutes later as a knock came to her door. She quietly made her way over to it and opened it to see Evanthe standing out there. "What?" she asked weakly. 

"Adam's gone?" her friend whispered. Elissa nodded. "I'm sorry. Billy and I are sort of having a fight, and Vincent came by earlier, too." 

Elissa growled softly. She hadn't opened the door very much, just enough to see who it was out there. "That's nice." 

"He. . .he told me something," Evanthe plunged forward with her explanation. "That he could have given you back your memories, without breaking the bond." 

"What?" Elissa's eyes flashed. _I didn't have to go through this?_

"If I'd went to him, then he would have restored your memories," Evanthe couldn't look at Elissa as she revealed this. 

Elissa's tears started again. "I'm not listening to this!" she started to close the door; Evanthe blocked it just a little. 

"Elissa! I didn't know! I would have if I had known!" she insisted. She would have to; there were few things more important to her than her friend's happiness. Elissa glared at her. 

"It's too late for that now!" she slammed the door the rest of the way, and locked it. She didn't want to see her friend right now, and as she collapsed into tears, she wasn't sure if she ever would again. 

* * *

In the Youth Center, Adam sat at their customary table, head on his folded arms, mourning. "Why?" he repeated over and over. "Why?" 

"Come on, Adam, it's not the end of the world!" Kim tried to comfort her friend. Once they'd unpacked his things at his parents' house, Tommy had brought him here, hoping they'd be able to cheer him up a little. 

"I want my wife back!" Adam insisted. Tommy tried to point out the good things. 

"You'll still see her!" 

Adam nodded briefly. "Yeah. When Rita and Zedd attack!" _and they've been so quiet lately, who knows when that'll be!_

"It's better than nothing," Kim told him, flinching at the look he gave her. "Sorry." 

They all turned as Adam's face grew colder. Evanthe was walking over to them. She said quietly, "Adam, I need to talk to you." 

"I don't want to talk to you!" he growled. Evanthe took a deep breath. 

"And you're going to want to talk to me even less once I tell you something," she told him. He nodded briefly, and Evanthe told them quietly what Vincent had told her. Adam growled and stormed off to be alone. Evanthe was doing all she could not to shed the tears that welled up in her eyes. "If I had known. . .," she whispered. 

"Give him time," Tommy suggested, going after his friend. Evanthe stared after them. 

"Today has been nothing but hell for me already," she whispered. Kim glanced at her. 

"Think it's been easier for Elissa and Adam?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "I know. But it didn't have to happen! That's what hurts me the most, that it didn't have to happen! I could have stopped it!" 

Kim couldn't believe her ears. "None of us, much less Elissa, want you to be with Vincent when it's Billy you truly love!" she'd known Billy all his life, and he had never been so happy as he had been with Evanthe. He had come close with Trini, though they'd never really had a formal relationship. It was Evanthe who had completed him, though. 

"I'd rather be with Vincent a thousand years than cause Elissa one second of pain," Evanthe said softly. Kim stared. 

"I hope she realizes what kind of friend she has," the Pink Ranger announced quietly. She looked over to see Tommy was having some serious problems talking with Adam. "I've got to go help Tommy," she sighed. Evanthe nodded. 

"You go. I'm going home, maybe I can figure out something to do." 

"Maybe the Rangers can talk Michael out of his price," Kim suggested. Evanthe shrugged. 

"I don't know. I'll see you later, Kim. Help Adam, please, and someone should go talk to Elissa, she didn't seem very happy when I left." 

Kim thought for a moment. "I think Aisha already went to do that." 

Evanthe nodded. "I'll see you," she left as Kim walked over to help her friends. Out of absolutely nowhere, things had hit rock bottom for the Rangers. This wasn't going to be easy to fix. 

If it were even possible. 

* * *

Evanthe headed down the street, hardly paying attention to where she was going or what was going on. She stopped only when she felt herself bump into someone. "Huh? Oh, hi, Billy!" she smiled a little bit as she looked up into her beloved's blue eyes. Instead of the customary warmth, she saw coldness looking back at her, though. 

"Evanthe, we need to talk," he said quietly. 

"About what?" she did _not_ like the look in his eyes at all! Something was wrong, very wrong. . . 

He gazed into her eyes. "I think we're rushing this," he said. "With all that's been happening, I think we should call the wedding off." 

He might as well have stabbed her in the heart with a wooden stake. "Billy! We've been going out for almost a year now! That's not rushing!" 

"There are other reasons," he shook his head. "One of them happened yesterday." 

"Billy! If I had known what I would know now, I would have went to Vincent, just to keep from hurting Adam and Elissa as much as they are hurting now!" 

Billy seemed to grow even colder. "Maybe that's another reason to call the wedding off." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know _exactly_ what I mean!" he started to walk away. Evanthe called after him, not wanting this to happen! 

"No, I _don't_, Billy! You know I only love you! I would have _never_ loved Vincent, even if I had went to him! It would only be to help my friend, my best friend!" 

Billy stopped and looked at her. She shuddered at the emotions implied in that gaze. Coldness, jealousy, hate, all wrapped up in that one gaze. "It's over," he said icily. "It's over, Evanthe. I don't want to see you again. Ever." 

"Over!?" Evanthe stared at his unbending back as he walked away, turned a corner, and was gone from her sight. Her heart shattered._ Billy just broke up with me. He doesn't want to see me. I didn't think the argument was THAT bad. I want to die. Again. To stay, this time._

She stood there in shock for what could have been hours. When she started to walk again, it was to the one place she had never imagined she'd go willingly. 

Vincent's. 

* * *

Aisha knocked on the bathroom door again and again, trying to get Elissa to come out. The Yellow Ranger had teleported right into the apartment, not wanting to risk Elissa not letting her in. Instead, the werewolf had simply ran into the bathroom and locked the door. 

"Come on, Elissa, you can't stay in there forever!" she insisted. 

"Yes, I can!" Elissa replied through her tears. Adam's loss was a wound in her soul. 

Aisha sighed. "Elissa, come out, you've got to sometime!" 

"Why?" 

"To eat, to drink, to _live_!" Aisha reminded her. Elissa shook her head harshly. 

"Not without Adam!" 

The young black woman sighed deeply. "Elissa, please, your life will keep on going without him!" 

"How?" Elissa wondered. "I feel so empty inside. I don't have his cracking jokes at very unusual times to me anymore." 

"You still have his love, and yours for him," Aisha had learned quite a bit about love, amazingly thanks to Rita and Zedd. This was a subject she felt more or less comfortable with. 

Elissa opened the door a little bit and looked at her. "What good is love if you can't share it with the one you love?" 

"It's better than not having it at all," Aisha reminded her. "And maybe we can get Michael to lift his price and restore your bond." 

Elissa shook her head. "Once they're broken. . .." 

"Anything's possible, Elissa!" Aisha reminded her. That was practically the Power Ranger motto. 

"I hope so," Elissa gazed at a wedding photograph, and smiled a little. "I don't like being alone." 

Aisha reminded her, "You guys had something special, and still do. Never forget that." 

Elissa smiled, opening the door all the way and coming out. She really did feel somewhat better now. "Evanthe stopped by earlier." 

"Really?" Aisha smiled. "I haven't seen her today," as Elissa told he what Evanthe had said, the Yellow Ranger growled. "Why did he even have to come around!?" 

Elissa shrugged as she went into the living room and held up a wooden stake, grinning a little. "He's getting this for messing up my life!" she declared. Aisha nodded. 

"I don't blame you one bit!" 

The Rose Ranger sighed and leaned against a chair for a moment. "I wish I remembered where his camp was, I'd go there right now and put this right through him!" 

"We'll figure out something," Aisha stated. Elissa sighed as she saw one of Adam's jackets he'd left behind, and quietly slipped into it, enjoying the spicy aroma that filled it. "You feel closer to him with that, don't you?" Aisha asked, smiling a little at Elissa's nod. 

"I can almost feel him. . .his pain," Elissa stared out the window longingly. _There will be revenge. On both of them. Michael and Vincent both. I swear it. There will be revenge._

* * *

Vincent smiled as he entered his private quarters, looking at once at the cage in one corner. "How is my captive?" he asked. Billy Cranston glared over at him. 

"Let me out of here!" he rattled at the bars of the cage. Vincent had jumped him as he'd walked, and taken him here. Billy had half-expected to be staked at once. Instead, he'd just been locked up. "I need to talk with Evanthe!" 

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Vincent laughed softly as he took a seat and stared at the imprisoned vampire Ranger. 

"What do you mean?" 

Billy stared as Vincent shimmered, then his own face looked back at him. "She thinks you canceled your wedding, and broke up with her. Rather harshly too, I might add!" Masquerading as Billy had been one of the best pieces of work he'd ever done. 

"You slime!" Billy added quite a few more epithets to that. "How _dare_ you impersonate me!?" that was almost as bad as when Rita and Zedd had made his clone! 

Vincent changed back to his normal self. "Because I can," he chuckled. "And just so you know, as a wedding present to Evanthe, I am letting her friends have their bond back!" 

"Evanthe will _never _marry you!" 

"I wouldn't be so sure right now!" Vincent knew Evanthe very well, he'd studied her for years. "I think she's on her way here!" 

"You son of a bitch!" Billy growled. "you're _using_ what Michael did to get her, aren't you?" 

Vincent smiled. "Michael was never a bright man. He is using his powers as King of Werewolves to get what he wants, and that is Elissa." 

Billy struggled as hard as he could against the bars. "I can't let Evanthe or Elissa be taken by either of you!" 

"I have _no_ intentions of taking Elissa!" Vincent said a trifle self-righteously. It was the truth, as well. "And I have no intentions of letting Michael have her. Which is why I'm reversing what he's done." 

"Just what _are_ you up to?" Billy didn't trust this one bit, Vincent never seemed to do anything without some form of ulterior motive! 

"Saving a great many people from Michael," Vincent sat up a little straighter suddenly. He knew perfectly well that Billy would never believe what his true, and ultimately main, goal was. Ah, well, such was the price of being a fool such as this young Cranston. Ignorance. 

Billy glared harshly. "And I suppose Evanthe is just a bonus for you?" 

"True," Vincent whispered that more or less to himself. "But right now, that is not my main concern. I have to find a way to re-establish their bond." 

Billy muttered as he sought a way to get out of the cage. "If Evanthe's coming here, I have to warn her!" Vincent waved him to silence as Liana entered the room. 

"My lord, she is here!" she seemed very surprised! Never had she really thought Evanthe would come to him. Vincent smiled and ordered her brought in to him as he covered Billy's cage with a cloth. Evanthe walked in a few minutes later, her cheeks pale and tear-streaked. 

"Evanthe," he said softly. _I didn't know this would hurt her so badly._ "What is the matter?" 

"Billy broke up with me," she said, taking the seat he offered her. It felt strange not to be screaming and yelling at him. "Elissa and Adam hate me. The others probably will too." 

Vincent looked at her quietly. "I'm sure they don't." 

"You didn't see the way they looked at me," Evanthe dabbed at her eyes, not letting herself show weakness in front of him. He reached out and gently took her hand. 

"I am always here for you, Evanthe," he promised. "You know that. We got off on the wrong foot, I know, and I am sorry." 

Gratitude filled her eyes as she looked at him. "Thank you. Can. . .can you restore their bond?" 

"I can," Vincent nodded. "But like Michael, there is a price." 

"What do you want?" 

Vincent made his offer. "I still wish to marry you, and I promise that if you do agree, Elissa will live, and their bond will be restored." 

Evanthe didn't have to think, she'd decided on this ever since she'd started here. "Yes." 

"I think we should go announce it to the rest of the vampires," he said softly. Evanthe nodded. 

"If Billy still loved me," she told him honestly. "I never would have agreed, but he doesn't, not anymore. If I can save my best friend like this, I will. No matter the cost to me." 

He held her close as she began to mourn. "It's okay," he told her. "It's all right." 

Slowly her tears ceased as she raised her head to look at him. Quietly she leaned forward and for the first time in over a year, kissed someone who was not Billy. He returned it tenderly, then as they pulled apart, told her, "Let us go tell the others. But first," an invitation appeared in his hand. "Your parents need to know." 

* * *

Elissa had went looking for Evanthe to apologize, only to find no one had seen her for a while, ever since she had left the Youth Center. Aisha had went with her, and they stayed at Evanthe's house, speaking with her parents and hoping their friend came home soon. 

As usual, the conversation was about what Michael had done. "We'll find a way," Christopher told her. "Something we can do to get you two back together." 

"I wish there was," Elissa shook her head. "But from what I understand of this, if I so much as go into the same room with Adam, when Rita and Zedd aren't attacking, then I will start to die." 

"There has to be a way!" Diana was pouring over her books of magical lore, seeking something they had overlooking, anything! 

Elissa smiled. "I know you guys are trying to make me feel better, but I have to face the fact that Michael got what he wanted: me, away from the man I love the most, again!" she growled a little. This was even worse than the first time, for now Adam was still alive, and she couldn't even be near him! 

She jumped a little as an envelope shimmered into existence on the coffee table. Diana looked at it, and growled. "It's from Vincent!" 

"What does it say?" Elissa wondered. _Maybe it's a suicide note!_

Diana read it out loud, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Vincent, King of the Vampires, and his chosen bride and queen, Evanthe Foster. She is fully willing and is under no control by me, whatsoever, on my honor as a vampire." 

Elissa growled as she picked up the stake she'd brought with her, just in case Vincent showed up. "He has no honor. Mind if I come with you?" 

"You're welcome to," Diana told her. "But I don't know if you _should_, you know how some vampires feel about you werewolves." 

Elissa sighed and nodded. "The wedding is set for tomorrow," Christopher saw some small print at the bottom of the invitation and read it. "But we're supposed to come by today to make sure that she really is willing, and to meet the sacrifice." 

"I wonder if Zordon would allow me to teleport her out of there, her and the sacrifice?" Elissa wondered absently. Aisha shrugged. 

"I don't know, but what I _do_ want to know is. . .where's Billy?" he also was mysteriously missing. Elissa's eyes went wide. 

Christopher couldn't believe what they were implying. "He must be the sacrifice. I can't believe Evanthe would do that, she loves him!" 

"Vincent must have offered her something _major_ for her to do this!" Aisha breathed. 

"I can't think of anything he. . .," she trailed off suddenly, as the _one_ thing Vincent could and would offer that would get Evanthe to marry him struck all their minds. 

"She wouldn't!" Elissa gasped. "Not cause of us!" 

Evanthe's father nodded. "She would." _She would sacrifice everything for those she cares for. She's always been like that._

"I'm not going to let her throw her life away because of what happened," Elissa growled, "Let's get to the Command Center." 

* * *

"Where is Tommy?" Elissa looked around a few minutes later at the familiar faces. Everyone except Adam, Tommy, Billy, and Evanthe were there, even Rocky, who had just returned from a weekend visit to his grandparents. 

"He and Adam are going to be here in a second," Kim told her. She paled suddenly. 

"What?" 

Just as she uttered the syllable, Adam and Tommy teleported in. As they stared at each other, Elissa suddenly clutched at her chest, in sudden and extreme pain. Adam stared at her, then teleported out twice as fast as he had teleported in. As soon as he was gone, Elissa was able to breathe easier. 

"Oh, man, I forgot about that!" Tommy groaned. "Sorry, Elissa!" 

"What just happened?" Rocky asked; they hadn't had time to explain things yet. As Elissa regained her breath, Aisha filled her friend in on what had went on while he was away. Rocky said something in Spanish that they all would have been willing to wager he hadn't learned at Angel Grove High, since it compared Michael's ancestry to dung beetles. 

"Exactly," was all Tommy said in return. Elissa cleared her throat a little. 

"Guys, we have a problem, and one other than what's going on between me and Adam," she held out the note, quickly explaining what they believed had happened to Billy. "The thing is, Vincent has seen all but one of us with Evanthe or Billy." 

Rocky looked up. "Huh?" 

"Rocky," Elissa frowned a little, she really hated having to ask this. "How would you like to attend a vampire wedding? And don't worry, Evanthe's parents will protect you from having your blood sucked!" 

"They'd better!" Rocky declared. Diana touched his shoulder gently. 

"If anyone tried, I'll tell them you're _my _supper," she promised. Rocky looked _very_ uncertain as how to take that. Elissa cleared her throat. 

"Rocky, will you do it?" 

Rocky answered right after looking up at Zordon for his approval. "I'll do it." 

As the Rangers began to make their plans, Elissa gasped suddenly. Tommy looked over at her. "What is it?" 

"It was almost as if. . .," she paused, smiling a little. "No, it couldn't be!" 

"Almost as if what?" 

"Something I felt when Adam and I were first bonded," Elissa smiled, remembering. "I wish I knew if _he_ felt it!" 

Aisha stood up. "I could go ask him!" 

"Could you?" Elissa's eyes shone with joy. She missed having Adam's mind inside her own. Aisha grinned a little and teleported out in her usual yellow stream of light. Elissa turned back to the planning, her heart somewhat lighter for the brief contact. 

* * *

Adam stared out of the window at the Youth Center, wishing he knew what the problem was. It wasn't an attack, obviously, since he and Elissa hadn't been able to be together. Maybe Vincent or Michael were up to something, since he hadn't seen Evanthe or Billy there. "Adam?" he turned to see Aisha behind him. "Adam, a few minutes ago, did you feel anything that might have been Elissa?" 

Adam thought for a moment. "I felt something really weird a little bit ago." 

"Elissa felt it too," Aisha told him. "She said it felt like when you two were first bonded." 

Adam nodded. "That's what it felt like." 

"Is it possible that your bond could just come back?" Aisha wondered. Adam shrugged. 

"I don't think so, but we'll have to wait and see." 

Aisha nodded. "I guess so," she quickly filled him in on what they suspected Vincent was up to, and what they planned to do about it. Adam's eyes went wide in shock. 

"Rocky?" he'd never imagined his friend would practically rushed headlong into a nest of vampires! 

Aisha nodded. "He's the only one of us Vincent doesn't know," she reminded him. 

"I hope he has a wooden stake!" Adam declared. Aisha glanced out the window. 

"I just hope he gets them both back in one piece!" 

* * *

Diana, Christopher, and Rocky were shown into Vincent's chambers by Liana. Diana glared at the king. "I don't know how you talked her into this, but it won't work!" 

Vincent smiled. "I asked and she said yes!" 

"Can we see her?" Diana asked, expecting the answer to be no. Vincent gestured briefly, calling for her daughter, and Evanthe stepped out. 

"Mother, father!" she hugged them and smiled at Rocky, wondering what he was doing there. _They're probably going to try and get me out. I don't want to go this time, though._

Her mother looked harshly at her. "Why did you agree, Evanthe?" 

"For Adam and Elissa," she said at once. "To get their bond back." 

Diana gently brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. "There has to be another way to do that!" 

"I have no one else, anymore, mother," Evanthe choked up a little as she spoke the next words. "Billy broke up with me!" 

Diana leaned over and whispered into her ear, "We think Billy's the sacrifice." 

Evanthe raised an eyebrow, then looked over to Vincent. "Vincent, who is the sacrifice?" she asked harshly. He gestured her over to a cage in the corner, and pulled the cover off it to reveal Billy. Evanthe's eyes blazed with hate as she looked at him. 

Vincent took her hand gently. "Come, we have a wedding to attend," he'd moved the date up a little, at Evanthe's request. She wanted this over with as fast as possible. He and she left to begin the ceremony, as Billy looked up to see Rocky and Evanthe's parents there. 

"Billy, what's going on here? I thought you and Evanthe were in love, but from that look she just gave you, I think she's about ready to kill you herself!" 

Billy sighed. "Vincent grabbed me while I was walking, and it appears that he made himself look like me, and broke off our relationship. She came here because she thought Adam and Elissa hated her." 

"We've got to get you and her out of here!" Rocky started tugging at the bars. Liana put a hand on his shoulder, jerking him away. 

"Come, the wedding is commencing!" she pulled them outside to the main hall. Once she'd shown them to their places, Liana took her place to perform the ceremony. "Do you, Vincent, take Evanthe to be your bride?" 

"I do," Vincent nodded. 

"Do you, Evanthe, take Vincent to be your husband?" 

"I do," as Evanthe agreed, Rocky, her parents, and Billy all groaned. 

Liana looked over the congregation. "If there is cause for anyone to object, do so now!" 

Rocky was on his feet a moment later. "Over here! Over here!" he waved his arm maniacally. "Objection over here!" 

"You have no say!" Liana snapped. "You're not a vampire!" she turned to the guards. "Bring out the sacrifice!" 

As the guards dragged Billy out, Rocky shook his head harshly. "I still object! She doesn't love him!" 

Vincent handed Evanthe a wooden stake, wrapped around at the base with cloth. "I will let you have the honors after he hurt you so badly," he said. The marriage was technically complete, but wouldn't be legal until the blood of the sacrifice was spilled by one of the two participants in it. 

Evanthe went over to Billy, eyes blazing. "You tore out _my_ heart. . .now I'm going to put this through _yours_!" 

She didn't have time, though, as Rocky teleported her, him, Billy, and her parents _out_ of there and to the Command Center. 

"Evanthe!" Elissa grinned as they appeared. Evanthe was still going after Billy with the stake in one hand, though. Elissa leaped in between them. "Don't you dare!" 

"Do you know what he did, what he said to me, Elissa?" Evanthe snarled. Elissa glanced up at Zordon; they'd figured out the truth and how to show it to Evanthe while waiting for Rocky and the others to return. 

"Look at the Viewing Globe," she instructed. Evanthe looked, and the stake tumbled out of her hand as she saw Vincent changing into Billy and going to meet her. 

"See, it wasn't Billy!" Elissa declared. Evanthe didn't seem to be listening, though, as she teleported out in tears. Elissa stiffened suddenly. _Adam? _

Elissa? her heart exploded with joy to hear his voice again in her mind. "Adam?" she whispered. She turned to see him behind her, she'd _known_ where he was. 

"Elissa," he whispered. "I heard you!" 

_So did I! _

He smiled, even as the connection slipped away. "Elissa, it's coming back. I don't know how, but it's coming back!" 

Elissa looked at the others, smiling. "Congratulations!" Tommy grinned. As Elissa and Adam looked at other, she suddenly bent over with pain. Adam sighed. 

"Elissa, you'd better get out of here!" he told her. She nodded, and teleported out quickly, going to find Evanthe. 

"I hope we can figure out some way to be back together," Adam sighed. Tommy nodded. 

"That was a start, though," he reminded Adam. And sometimes a start was all it took. 

* * *

Elissa arrived at their snowbound cabin, and walked in to see Evanthe curled up in a chair and crying her heart out. She went over to put a careful arm around her friend. "I thank you for what you tried to do for me today." 

"Not what I _tried _to do!" Evanthe pulled away. "What I _did_!" 

Elissa shook her head. "Billy is still alive, the marriage isn't complete. And if Vincent doesn't kill him within the next forty-eight hours, the marriage is null and void!" 

"He's going to be trying to," Evanthe said. "And how can I face Billy now? Not only am I almost married completely to Vincent, I tried to _kill_ him!" 

"Billy forgives you," Elissa told her. "And Vincent did keep his word, if only for a moment." 

Evanthe shook her head. "Billy can forgive me all he wants, but I won't forgive _myself_!" she paused for a moment. "He what?" 

"Adam teleported into the Command Center, not knowing I was still there. There was some pain for me, but I heard him," she touched her temples, "in here!" she looked at her friend firmly. "You can't blame yourself for Vincent's trickery!" 

Evanthe sighed. "At least he did that much," her eyes saddened. "I was the one holding the stake, Elissa. And I fully intended to kill him!" 

"Because of what Vincent said to you!" Elissa reminded her. Evanthe almost broke down into tears again. 

"I am _such_ an idiot! I should've realized Billy would never break up with me like that!" 

"You're allowed to make mistakes," Elissa grinned. Evanthe stared out the window. 

"This one nearly, and still could, cost me _everything_ that means anything to me!" 

Elissa shook her head. "Zordon is keeping an eye on Billy, and we're not going to leave him alone!" 

Evanthe's tears slowly dried. "I just wish Vincent would leave me, Billy,_ all _of us alone!" 

"I know, so do I," Elissa whispered. "And that Michael would leave me and Adam alone." 

Evanthe looked out at the glittering stars overhead, and smiled as she saw the skiers still going downhill, despite the lateness of the hour. "I need to go out, Elissa, get a bite to eat." _been a while since I hunted up here. Hope I've still got the edge!_

"I'll be here when you get back if you want to talk." 

Evanthe nodded and hugged her. "You're the best friend I've ever had! And the only real friend I've had for quite some time!" 

"So are you," Elissa smiled a little, then went to her room. It had been quite some time since she'd been there, and it brought up even more memories of Adam in her. She heard the door shutting behind Evanthe, and sighed. 

_Hunt well, my friend. See you when you get back._

**The End**


	20. Two Days To Live

**Two Days To Live  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

The next day, the plans for the wedding of Evanthe and Billy were going _much_ more smoothly! "What about the park?" he asked. "That would be the _perfect_ place for the ceremony!" 

"Sounds great to me!" Evanthe smiled, she had never felt so agreeable as she did now. 

"What about the reception?" her fianc‚ asked. "Ernie said we could have it at the Youth Center." 

Evanthe nodded again. "Wonderful! And where shall we go for our honeymoon?" 

Billy leaned against her, smiling. "There's this little ranch that Elissa lent me the keys to," he dangled them from his fingertips, and Evanthe smiled. 

"That sounds wonderful!" Evanthe smiled, she loved that ranch! It was absolutely beautiful! 

"Although I was thinking of the cabin, but she doesn't seem to want to come out of it," Billy said softly. Evanthe nodded slowly. 

"Give her some time." 

Billy looked deeply into her violet eyes. "If I see Michael, I'm tearing his heart out though." 

"Take a number!" 

The Blue Ranger smiled. "Right after her, Adam, and you and right before the other Rangers!" 

Evanthe nodded as she leaned against him in turn. "I love you, Billy!" 

They reached towards each other, beginning a kiss, when a harsh voice spoke from the shadows. "Get your hands off my wife!" 

"Get out of here, Vincent!" Evanthe hissed, whirling to face him. 

"She is _not_ your wife!" Billy growled. Vincent pulled out a stake. 

"Not fully," he agreed, "but all I have to do is kill you!" 

Evanthe stepped in between both of them. "You'll have to kill me first!" 

Vincent glared at her, attempting to establish his mind control over her. "Get out of the way!" 

Evanthe had been through too much with Vincent's controlling techniques, though, and resisted with all her might. Vincent growled and pushed her out of the way, heading towards Billy. "You will die!" he stared as his target suddenly vanished, and Evanthe uttered a silvery laugh. "He will die! That, I promise!" 

Evanthe did her best to push him away from her. "I don't love you, Vincent, and in less than forty-eight hours, the marriage is null and void _forever_!" such was vampiric law. 

"We shall see," Vincent snapped his fingers, calling Liana there. As he looked at his servant, Evanthe noticed there was a difference._ He likes her!_

"You summoned me, sire?" 

"Yes," Vincent nodded. "Find the one named Elissa, and make certain the project is working." 

Liana nodded and vanished away into thin air. Evanthe saw the look she gave him before she went, though, and smiled briefly before returning to her struggles. "What are you doing to Elissa?" 

"Even if the sacrifice isn't done, she gets her bond back," the king told her. "But it will be a slow process, and you will not be able to tell her." 

Evanthe softened, even as Vincent spellbound her not to speak of what he'd just said to them. "Why are you doing this for them, when you know that you will never have me completely?" 

"Her child," Vincent said simply. 

"What is so special about her child?" Evanthe wondered. "She has those power surges. . but. .. ," she looked at Vincent. "Do you know what Gwen is capable of doing one day?" at his nod, she grew excited. "Then tell me! We still don't know!" 

"Michael knows as well," Vincent told her. "One of the reason he broke Elissa and Adam's bond was that Gwen, through her mother, has the power to destroy the oldest living creature." 

Evanthe's jaw dropped. "Incredible!" 

"The mother _must_ be bonded to her true love," Vincent told her. Evanthe nodded. 

"So you're going to recreate their bond, knowing they're going to destroy Michael?" Evanthe smiled a little at that. Vincent nodded. 

"They also belong together!" 

Evanthe nodded. "I know." 

Vincent smiled as he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Till next we meet!" he declared, then vanished. Evanthe collapsed into a chair for a moment, then ran as fast as she could to the bathroom to wash her hand. 

"Evanthe?" she looked up to see Billy standing next to her. She smiled, then quickly told him everything Vincent had told her. He smiled a little. 

"I already knew, about the bond that is." 

Evanthe sighed. "At least he's doing that much. He confuses me at times." 

"I wish we could tell them," Billy sighed. "I had wanted to tell them what happened when Adam teleported in." 

"It shouldn't take long," Evanthe said hopefully. "I hope so, anyway!" 

"So do I," Billy nodded. "Come on, let's get back to the planning." 

* * *

Elissa sat in her room at the cabin, working on fixing up the spare room. She sighed as she pulled out the blanket Adam had used that first night there. _I miss you so much, Adam. _

Not as much as I miss you, Elissa. . .Elissa? 

Adam!? She stood up straighter._ You can hear me? _

Yes! 

Oh, what I wouldn't give to nibble on your neck right now! How is Gwen? 

Just fine! She missed you. When are you going to come get her? Not that I want to give her up. 

Soon. I'm up at the cabin right now, fixing up the spare room for her. 

She'll love that. And I love you! 

I love you, Adam. Think of me! 

I do nothing else BUT think of you! 

Elissa chuckled. _ You'd better be keeping an eye on Gwen!_

Adam looked up._ I will!!_ He frowned a little as he no longer felt her mind, and sighed. "Gone again." 

* * *

Vincent stared out the window, his thoughts on his one true love. He turned at the sound of Liana's voice. "Sire, I have returned!" 

"Did they contact each other?" 

"Yes, sire!" she nodded. 

He smiled. "I bet they were happy. Did she have a surge?" 

"Not while I was there," Liana reported. She'd been hiding near the werewolf's cabin, and had spied upon her rapport with her husband. Vincent smiled a little. 

"I need you to keep an eye on Billy," he ordered. "Contact me as soon as he's alone." 

"I will sire," Liana nodded. "You will have your sacrifice, and your bride." 

Vincent nodded as he returned his gaze to the view outside the window._ Perhaps I have been wrong all this time?_

* * *

Elissa sighed as she looked up at Adam's house. Their brief contact had only increased the sense of separation she felt now. In the past two days, she'd never felt more alone. 

_Adam?_ she tried to reach him, and sighed. "Nothing," she murmured. "Absolutely nothing." 

She walked up to the door and knocked quietly on it. "Hi, Elissa!" Mrs. Park said as she opened the door. 

"I'm here for Gwen," Elissa kept a semi-happy smile on her face as she stood there. Her mother-in-law nodded. 

"I'll get her! Come inside!" 

As she walked in, Elissa asked, "Is Adam here?" 

"In his room," Mrs. Park nodded as she started off to get Gwen. Elissa sighed deeply. Being here brought back many good times she'd had with Adam and his family. 

_Adam? Can you hear me? _

Elissa!!?! there was nothing but shock and surprise in his voice. 

_I'm downstairs!_ she told him happily. _ I want to test something. Come downstairs! _ She watched eagerly as he came down, and ran over to her. "Adam!" 

They were at once wrapped up in a warm hug, relishing the joy of being together. "I miss you!" he said, smiling to see she felt no pain at being near her. 

"I miss you too!" she kissed his neck delicately, and Adam grinned as he did so. 

"That's my jacket, I think," he touched the jacket she wore. Elissa nodded. "Keep it, my love," he whispered. "To have a part of me with you, forever." 

Elissa sighed happily. "I wonder how long this will last this time?" 

"I don't know," Adam shook his head. "Hopefully long enough for this." 

He tilted her face up to him, then kissed her sweetly, tenderly, and deeply. Elissa pulled away all too soon, holding her chest. "Not long enough!" she cried. Adam nodded, and ran backwards up the steps just as his mom re-entered the room with Gwen and her things. "I wish things didn't have to be like this!" 

"So do I," Sharon sighed. "Maybe you guys will find some way to get back together." 

Elissa touched her lips softly in remembrance of the kiss. "There are times that we can. I don't understand it." 

"Maybe something is helping you get back together with him?" 

Elissa shrugged. "I wish I knew what, or who, so I could thank them." 

"Who _can_ help you?" 

"There are only two," Elissa told her. "One of them, I know wouldn't, and the other one, is the reason this happened." 

"Who?" 

"Michael and Vincent." 

Mrs. Park shuddered. "I don't think either of them would help you." 

Elissa nodded. "Tell Adam I said good-bye, and that I will _always_ love him!" 

"I will," her mother-in-law promised. "And he loves you too." 

"I know," Elissa brushed the few strands of hair Gwen had out of her face, and smiled. "And I know it again every time I look into her eyes." 

Sharon put her hand on Elissa's arm. "Someday, you two will be together again." 

"I hope I will see you soon, and that Adam and I can be in the same room, but I should really go," she went outside, putting Gwen's things in the car, then looked up to the window. Adam stood there, watching them. As he caught her eye, he waved gently. Elissa smiled softly and waved back, mouthing to him, "I love you!" 

He mouthed back, "I will always love you!" 

Elissa nodded, blew him a kiss, and then got in the car. Adam did not see how she cried as she drove away, and she didn't see how he sank to his knees, crying and cursing Michael to his grave. 

* * *

Billy whistled his way down the street, thinking longingly of Evanthe and the upcoming wedding. The only dark cloud on their horizon was Vincent and Michael's insistence on ruining their lives. Even Rita and Zedd appeared to be taking some time off, which they didn't mind in the slightest! 

"Time for you to die!" he looked up to see Vincent a few feet away from him, a sharpened stake in one hand. Billy groaned and started to back away. He whirled around as he heard a screeching of tires, and saw Elissa there, opening the passenger door wide. 

"Billy!" she called out. He made a beeline for the car, Vincent after him swiftly. 

"You're going to die!" the vampire lord promised. "I _will_ have my wife completely!" 

Elissa laughed. "Eat pine!" she mocked, then floored the accelerator as she and Billy escaped. Vincent puffed into smoke, and growled. As Billy thanked her, Elissa wiped away the last of her tears. "Any day." 

"How have things been?" 

Elissa smiled gently. "I saw Adam. For about a minute, and then I went into total pain!" 

Billy sighed. "We've got to figure out a way to get you two back together!" if Adam and Elissa had split willingly, the Rangers would have let it happen. But _this_ had happened unwillingly, and by treachery, and the Power Rangers would not let it stand. 

"I want to know who is doing this, so I can thank them, even for the little moments of hearing his voice!" 

Billy asked, "Who do you know who could do that?" 

"Michael, Vincent. That's all I can think of." 

"Michael wouldn't do it," Billy mused. "But. . ." _would Vincent do that? _

"But what?" Elissa looked at him curiously. Did he know something she didn't? 

Billy shook his head. "But nothing." 

"Somehow, I don't believe that!" Elissa shook her head. Billy still refused to speak. "Do you think Vincent is doing this to get Evanthe?" 

"I don't know," Billy _wished _he could tell her, but couldn't. The spell on Evanthe had also been placed on him. Elissa sighed. 

"You know something. I don't know what, but you do." 

Billy shook his head. "I can't say, Elissa." 

"Why not?" 

"I just can't!" 

Silence reigned until they reached Evanthe's. Elissa sighed. "I'm not going to give up." 

"Thanks," Billy nodded. "I owe you my life." 

Elissa looked at him. "I wish you would repay me by telling me who to thank!" 

Billy sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to say it directly, but just maybe he could say it _indirectly._ "The person who you just saved me from," before she could ask anything more, he turned and went inside. Elissa stared at the house, then sighed. 

"Thank you, Vincent. Wherever you are, and whyever you're doing this. Thank you." 

* * *

Vincent appeared in his chambers, somewhat annoyed and swearing. "Blast it!" was the mildest oath coming from him. Liana looked up. 

"What is it, sire?" she wondered. _Oh, will he never notice me? Must I live forever watching he and Evanthe in marital bliss?_

"He got away!" Vincent snapped. Liana sighed. 

"You still have time, and you will have him, then you shall have her." 

Vincent nodded, and smiled at her a little. _If only I hadn't already begun this with Evanthe. But I must end it now._ "What if we make her think he is dead?" he mused. "We change another to look like him, and kill that one." 

"And she will come to you, and be yours," there was absolutely no enthusiasm for it in Liana's voice, nor in Vincent's agreement. "I will go choose one to be disguised as him." 

As she walked out, Vincent's eyes watched her go. _I think I made a mistake._

* * *

Evanthe and Billy were entwined around each other on the couch in her living room. Their lips met frequently in kisses of sweet love. "I love you, Billy," Evanthe whispered, gazing into his eyes. "and will until the end of time." 

"As will I." 

As they started to enhance what they were doing, Billy looked at his love. "There is a chance that Elissa knows," he told her. Evanthe frowned and wondered how. Billy quickly told her what had happened earlier. "I never said his name." 

"I don't know what he'd do if you had!" she shivered. "I don't want to know either! It's bad enough he's trying to kill you!" 

Billy kissed her. "Elissa and Adam will be together again, that has almost been promised. Let's work on _our_ togetherness!" 

"Yeah," Evanthe whispered, pulling him closer to her. "And our togetherness is going to be eternal." 

"As I hope theirs will be," Billy whispered, turning his full attention to Evanthe, as she turned hers to him. It was a very long, and very wonderful, night. 

* * *

Elissa sighed and put Gwen down in the cradle. She quietly went into the bedroom, holding Adam's jacket close to her. _Adam, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I am miserable without you. _

I can hear you!! she heard the dawning wonder in his mind at that. 

_I want to kill Michael so badly! _she growled al little at the thought of all that had occurred due to him. 

Adam nodded. _Not nearly as badly as I do. But how is our bond coming back? _

I think we have Vincent to thank for that. Elissa paused for a moment. _Adam, I am going to hunt tomorrow. I am going to kill Michael!_

Adam nodded briefly, then wondered, _Why would Vincent do this? _

What is the one thing he wants? 

That should be one person. 

Whatever. 

This is kind of confusing. Vincent is doing this for us, but I don't like the reason he's doing it. 

Elissa nodded. _I know! _

Do you think Evanthe knows he's doing this. 

Probably. Adam, I'm so worried about Billy! Vincent tried again earlier! 

How long is left on the forty-eight hours? 

The Rose Ranger glanced at a clock and made a mental calculation._ I'd say about nineteen hours. _

I hope we can keep him safe until then. 

And we can keep our bond! Elissa looked up suddenly. 

Gwen's crying. 

As she went to tend their daughter, Adam enfolded her mentally with all his great love for them. _I miss you both so much. _

I miss you, Elissa told him, and even as the words passed her mind, they both felt the connection severed yet again. Separated by miles, but united in their hearts, both of them prayed for the day when all of this would be ended. 

* * *

The next morning, Billy was walking quietly down a back street, hoping to avoid Vincent, his mind on the fabulous night he and Evanthe had spent together. She was supposed to be meeting him at the other end, they were going to go out that day. 

Their plans were interrupted when Vincent suddenly appeared next to him. "You have truly started to become an annoyance to me!" the vampire king declared. Billy growled and started to back away as Vincent grabbed him in a fierce grip. "I always get what I want, boy!" Liana appeared next to him, swiftly injecting a syringe of something into the young vampire's arm. "Excellent!" Vincent nodded as Billy collapsed into her arms. "Now, do you have whoever is going to impersonate him and die?" 

"Geoff," Liana nodded. "He was sentenced to true death, for violating the vampiric codes. What better way for him to die?" 

Vincent nodded. "Now is the time to gain my bride," there was no joy in his voice as he spoke this time. Liana sent the comatose Billy away, and brought in the vampiric Geoff, already shapeshifted to look like Billy. 

"He is all yours, and just in time," she gestured to where Evanthe was starting down the street. "Time to kill 'Billy'?" 

Vincent nodded. "And since Evanthe won't know the difference, make sure she doesn't interfere, but sees it happen!" 

Liana dropped the prisoner quickly, and rushed to Evanthe, who had time only for a startled 'no!' as she saw Vincent standing over her beloved. Liana grabbed her tightly as she tried to get to them. "I'm sorry, Evanthe," the serving vampire whispered as she held back the furious Ranger vampire. Vincent drew back the stake, and moving swifter than anyone had ever thought possibly, slammed it through the heart of the vampire he stood over. 

"No!!" Evanthe screamed, her own heart breaking with pain. "No! This can't be happening! Billy! No!!!" 

Vincent looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Evanthe," was what he wanted to say. Instead, he just looked at her. 

"Vincent," she whispered. "How could you. Couldn't you just let me go?" 

"We had to," he said softly. _I wish I could tell her why._ "I wish. . .you weren't hurting like this." 

Evanthe growled, "If you hadn't killed Billy, I wouldn't be hurting!" fury replaced grief as she glared at him. 

Vincent whispered softly, "And they would be," he walked away a few steps. "We must go." 

"No! I don't care, I'm not going with you!" she protested even as Liana removed her communicator and morpher, remnants of her old life, as per Vincent's orders. 

"We are married, you have no choice," Vincent told her. Evanthe dropped her head in defeat. She knew vampiric law, had lived by it for six centuries. 

"I guess I don't," she looked at the pile of dust that had been her dearest love. "I will never stop loving him. Never." 

"I don't ask you to," Vincent said as he teleported the three of them to a beautiful bedroom. "You can rest here," he told her. "I have business with the vampire council to attend to." 

He left the two of them in there alone, as Evanthe wept her heart out on the bed. Liana looked at the door he'd left by. "I have truly lost him," she whispered. She looked over to the despairing new queen of the vampires. "Evanthe, can we talk?" 

"About what?" Evanthe looked up at her. 

"Billy." 

Evanthe shook her head. "He's dead!" Liana shook her head in turn. "He's not. Vincent needed you to think that. There is a reason he needed you to marry him." 

"Why?" 

Liana went over to a draw and pulled out a photograph of Elissa and Adam. Evanthe stared at it. "He's remaking their bond, but why does he need me?" 

"I wish I knew. All I know is what he's talking about at the Council's meeting. Also, just so you know, he's right now voting on the sacrifice subject of marriages." 

Evanthe nodded, a small smile on her lips. She looked at Liana to see the vampiress looking again at the door Vincent had left by. 

"You love him, don't you?" Evanthe's hate and rage had melted away to hear that Billy lived still. 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"Yes," Evanthe nodded. "Why haven't you told him?" 

"It was not my place," Liana sighed. "If only it was!" 

Evanthe looked at her unexpected friend. "Have you considered that he might love you too?" 

"He doesn't," Liana had thought about that, and always knew it was hopeless. 

"How do you know for sure?" Evanthe asked her. "Don't ever give up!" 

Liana looked at her. "He chose you." 

"I don't love him!" Evanthe insisted. "I never will love him, but I think he loves you!" _ the looks I've seen him give her give it away!_

"There are some things I must explain to you," Liana told her. "From what I was told, you will have to consummate your marriage with Vincent in order for the rebondage to cement. The rebondage will take time to build, and they must not let Michael know of this!" 

"But why do we have to. . .?" Evanthe shivered, despite having been with many people throughout her long life, it was Billy she truly wanted now. 

Liana told her, "It's what the council wishes. You don't think Vincent is _all_ powerful, do you?" 

"He's always tried to give off that impression," Evanthe said dryly. Liana laughed. 

"He's always been insecure, and a very good actor!" she said. "He wanted to be a performer when he was young, but got tricked into this instead, because of his powers." 

Evanthe sighed. "All I ever wanted out of life was to grow up, find true love, get married, and die of extreme old age," _instead I've lived far beyond anyone in my village except my parents, found true love after by all rights I should have been dust, and have married the king of the vampires, whom I do NOT love!_

"What about a child?" Liana asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Back when I was human, I took it for granted I would have children. I didn't think about wanting or not wanting one," she felt a flash of sorrow as she remembered her first lover. "Now I would give up everything to have one. Everything except Billy." 

Liana smiled. "You never know. Why don't you rest, and first thing tomorrow, I will take you to see Billy!" 

"When will Vincent and I. . .have to consummate the marriage?" Evanthe winced at the thought of that. Liana shrugged. 

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Vincent will tell you. She sighed and left, showing trust in Evanthe by not locking the door. The vampire closed her eyes, touching the engagement ring on her hand. 

_We'll be together, Billy. Somehow._

* * *

The next morning, Liana opened up Evanthe's door bright and early, handing her a glass of red liquid. "Before you go see Billy, drink this." 

"What is it?" Evanthe had been up for almost an hour already, too nervous to remain asleep when she'd seen her love today. 

Liana smiled. "Human blood. And before you ask, working at a blood bank has it's advantages!" _not quite as nice as hunting, but good for emergencies._

"Thanks," Evanthe grinned. "That could've been deadly if I didn't drink today, I totally forgot about feeding!" 

"Billy's having his own breakfast right about now," Liana told her. "He and I talked for about an hour this morning, and I explained things to him. Well, almost everything. I thought you might like to tell him about what you and Vincent have to do." 

Evanthe paled, a good trick for a vampire. "I am _not_ looking forward to that, either!" 

Liana nodded. "Neither am I. Oh, I talked to Vincent. The law about sacrifices has been abolished, and as soon as it was, he told them that Billy is still alive." 

"Good!" Evanthe grinned. "I want to see him!" 

Liana gestured her out of the door. "He has been moved to a chamber near here, come, we must hurry!" 

Evanthe was already out and heading in the direction Liana had pointed out to her. "Billy!" she practically screamed. He jerked up and came over to her, smiling. 

"I love you!" he told her at once. Evanthe smiled as she leaned against him. "What is it that Liana wouldn't tell me earlier?" 

Evanthe bit her lip cautiously. "Billy, there's something I need to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

She took a deep breath. "First, the law about sacrifices being required for vampiric marriages has been abolished. Which means, legally, Vincent and I are already married." 

"I know that part," Billy nodded. "it's the part about Elissa and Adam, and something you have to do that I want to hear about. What do you have to do?" 

"Something Vincent and I have to do," Evanthe told him. Then, in soft tones, she explained how it was required for their marriage to be consummated before Vincent would have the magical energy to complete rebonding of Elissa and Adam. 

"What?" Billy couldn't believe his ears!!!! 

"I don't want to, Billy!" Evanthe protested at once. "The only person I want to have touch me like that is you!" 

Billy nodded. "I know it's what has to be done, but I don't like the idea of him touching you like that!" 

Vincent spoke from the doorway. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" 

Evanthe turned to glare at him. "I _don't_. But it's to get back Elissa and Adam's bond, and I would do _anything _for them!" she kissed Billy gently. "I'm going to be thinking it's Billy touching me, just so you know!" 

Vincent nodded. "I wish there was another way." 

Evanthe looked at the way he and Liana were looking at each, and couldn't take it anymore. "Look, you two love each other, admit it, accept it, deal with it!" 

Vincent grinned, and glanced at Liana. "You didn't tell them?" Liana shook her head. 

"Tell us what?" Evanthe wondered. 

Vincent smiled. "After we let the council have their way with our lives, you and I, Evanthe, will be ending this marriage, so we can both marry who we truly want to!" 

Evanthe kissed Billy again, then turned to Vincent. "Then let's go make _them_ happy, so we can make _ourselves_ happy!" 

Vincent nodded. "Thank you, though. It's you who made me realize that I needed to follow my heart." 

"Let's do this. . . the faster the better!" 

* * *

Three hours later, Vincent and Evanthe finally relaxed after quite a wonderful time. "Would you like to know what I got you for the rest of your wedding gift?" he asked. 

"Sure," Evanthe's thoughts were focused on the true love of her life, not on the man next to her. 

Vincent smiled. "When you and Billy do this after your wedding, the next morning, you shall be with child." 

Evanthe sat _straight_ up in the bed. "What?" 

"That is _one_ thing I don't need to get permission from the Vampire Council for. Your greatest wish shall come true. Also, for the wedding, keep who you wanted for best man and matron of honor. That will be the first time they can appear back together, and I will keep Michael away that day!" 

"A child," Evanthe smiled. "Mine and Billy's, and Elissa and Adam can be there together!" she hugged Vincent suddenly. "Oh, _thank you_, Vincent, I owe you for this!" 

"Then do me a favor?" 

"What?" 

Vincent smiled at her. "Let's start all over again. This time, as friends?" 

"That sounds good," Evanthe smiled back. It was good to have a friend again. 

Vincent jumped off the bed, reaching for his clothes. "Let's go get a divorce!" 

"Yes!" Evanthe giggled. "I've got to get married soon!" 

* * *

It didn't take long for Evanthe and Billy to explain their disappearance, and the settlement that had been reached with Vincent to the Rangers and Evanthe's parents. It took even less time for them to call Elissa and Adam, the only two who they hadn't talked to yet. 

Billy paced back and forth as they awaited their friends' arrival. "I wonder if we should have lied and told them that Rita and Zedd were attacking?" 

"I don't think they would have appreciated it too much!" Evanthe shook her head. 

"You sure?" Tommy asked. "finding out that their bond is now permanent; again?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "That they would appreciate. Being lied to. . . well, do you _want_ to annoy two werewolves?" 

"Nope," Tommy shivered as he remembered what Adam's arm had looked like when he was turned into a werewolf. A moment later, the Black Ranger had teleported in, obviously fresh from the shower with damp hair. 

"What is it?" he asked, glancing around. 

"Some good news," Evanthe smiled a little. Adam's eyes darkened when he saw Elissa wasn't there. 

"I wish," he groaned. Evanthe chuckled softly. 

"Oh, you'll _love_ this news, Adam!" 

Elissa appeared just then, with Gwen in her arms, smiling as she saw Adam. "What is it?" 

"Some very good news for you both!" Evanthe told them. Elissa glanced at her friend. 

"Besides our bond being temporarily back? What is it?" 

Evanthe couldn't hold her news back any farther. "It's not temporarily back, it's _permanently_ back!" 

"What?" Elissa and Adam chorused. "How?" 

Evanthe quickly explained what Vincent and she had done, and why. She did, however, leave out a few things: such as the fact she would have a child with Billy. She wanted to keep that as a special surprise for them all. 

"You did that for us?" Elissa was surprised. Evanthe touched her friend's hand gently. 

"I would do _anything_ for you, Elissa! You're my best friend!" 

Elissa hugged her friend. "I owe you for this! I owe you my life!" 

"No, you don't!" Evanthe protested. Elissa smiled. 

"I owe you my sanity at least! I was going nuts without him!" Elissa and Adam kissed deeply and passionately, love filling the air. 

Evanthe smiled as she watched. "You owe me nothing!" 

Elissa only stared up into Adam's eyes. "I wish I could be with you every moment until the wedding, but I guess us sneaking little visits won't hurt!" 

"And it's definitely better than not seeing each other at all!" Adam declared. 

The Rose Ranger grinned. "Wonder if anyone would mind me sneaking off with Adam for a little bit?" she wondered. "We'll be careful not to be seen!" 

"Go for it!" Evanthe gave her blessing and love, as did all the other Rangers. 

"Your parents' place?" Elissa asked. 

Adam kissed her gently. "Anywhere is good for me, as long as I'm with you!" 

* * *

Elissa took a deep breath and leaned against Adam, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. _ I have longed for this moment. _

Almost as much as I have! 

I'm STILL going to kill him! Elissa swore. Adam nodded as Elissa massaged his shoulders. _You're tense! _

Mmmmm. ..that feels good! 

I'm glad. I used to have to do this to my brother after he worked with the horses. 

I love you, Elissa. I can't say that enough times. 

Recently that's about all we've said to each other!! 

Nothing wrong with that! Adam began to kiss her gently and tenderly. When she sighed deeply, he asked, _Elissa? _

I am so happy. What if Michael tries to take our bond again? 

I don't think he can. From what Evanthe said, what Vincent's done can't be undone! 

Elissa laughed. _I wonder if he knows that? _

I dunno. . .who cares? 

I don't!! Elissa grinned as they began to kiss, then pulled him under the covers of the bed, tickling. Neither heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, but they both noticed the door opening suddenly. 

"Adam, have you. . .," Mrs. Park gasped as she entered to see them in a tight embrace, her cheeks flushing bright red. 

"Mom!" Adam protested. "Please, we're sort of busy!" 

"I didn't know!" Mrs. Park blushed even redder, backing out of the room. "It's good to see you two back together!" she said as she shut and locked the door behind her. Adam shook his head. 

"Moms!" 

"That was embarrassing!" Elissa groaned. Adam nodded, then smiled as Elissa turned to him. "Where were we?" 

He chuckled and began to kiss again, his hands drifting to all the nicest areas. "Right about here!" 

Their reunion took up quite a bit of time, to say the very least.

**The End**


	21. Tears of Joy

**Tears of Joy  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

It was an incredibly gorgeous day in Angel Grove, and for the Power Rangers and their newest friends, an unbelievably happy one. The female Rangers, Evanthe's mother, and Liana gathered at Evanthe's house to throw her a bridal shower, while at the same time a bachelor party was being held for Billy. 

Elissa brought out the tray of drinks and sat down next to Evanthe. She had never thought she'd be so grateful to Vincent, but because of him, she had her bond back, and Evanthe was still free of him. 

"This is wonderful," Evanthe smiled as she leaned against the sofa, imagining it was Billy's arms around her. Liana nodded softly. 

"Thank you for inviting me," she said. It was so very strange to just be hanging around with these people, but they had welcomed her and Vincent both once he'd stopped chasing after Evanthe like a madman. The diamond on her own finger sparkled, mute testimony to the love she finally was able to express. 

"How are things with you and Vincent?" Evanthe wondered. Liana glowed almost as much as she herself did these days. 

"Our wedding plans are going slowly, _very _slowly!" Liana had never thought she'd utter _that_ sentence! 

Evanthe raised an eyebrow. "Why so slowly?" 

"The Vampire Council isn't very happy with his handling of the whole situation with you and him and Billy. He had to answer some questions, and well. . .let's just say that three of the Council members disappeared!" 

"Gee, I wonder where they went!" Evanthe giggled, as did everyone else. There were some things about Vincent that would never change. 

Elissa smiled, then frowned briefly and walked down the hall to where Gwen had been put down to rest. Kim looked after her. "It's good to see her and Adam so happy again!" 

"That it is," Evanthe nodded. Elissa came back down the hall and smiled. 

"She's asleep, I was hearing things," she reported. She started to sit back down, when suddenly Gwen's cries echoed in the house. Elissa sighed, smiled, and went back down to take care of her child. 

Evanthe leaned over to Liana, who knew what Vincent's wedding gift to her was, and whispered, "They're _all_ going to be surprised soon!" Evanthe had sworn both Liana and Vincent to secrecy on the gift, and intended to let Billy know _only_ after the honeymoon itself. She looked up as Elissa returned with Gwen, and smiled. "She's so beautiful!" 

Elissa nodded. "That she is!" 

"You are the luckiest werewolf alive!" Evanthe declared. "You and Adam go very well together!" 

Liana agreed with them. "Almost like you were destined to be together!" 

"Like Billy and me," Evanthe concurred, smiling. "Or you and Vincent," she looked up at Liana, who smiled a little. Things were at last turning their way. * * * 

Over at Billy's newly bought house, a combination housewarming and bachelor party was going on. Adam sighed happily as he took a long drink. Tommy grinned from next to him. 

"This is one heck of a party!" he declared. Billy laughed. 

"That it is!" 

Vincent looked over and nodded. "I'm very happy for you, Billy!" the vampire king declared. He'd given his full permission and blessing to Billy's marriage to Evanthe, which by vampiric law he would have to perform. Luckily, his 'day job' was that of a justice of the peace. 

"This is weird!" Billy shook his head a little. Just two days earlier, Vincent had been trying to kill him, and now they were friends! Vincent nodded. 

The vampire king chuckled a little. "I imagine it is. Billy, I wish you and Evanthe the greatest of happiness, and I am very sorry for everything I did." he poured out two glasses of blood and handed one to Billy. "A toast!" 

"To Billy and Evanthe!" Adam declared, raising his own glass. "Together, forever!" 

Billy smiled as they all drank, and Vincent looked at him. "My only regret is that my foolishness delayed your happiness as long as it did." 

"It's okay," Billy grinned. "Some things are worth waiting for!" 

"And Evanthe certainly is!" 

Tommy cleared his throat a little. "You guys going to talk about the past, or are you going to bring yourselves into the present?" 

"The present," Vincent smiled. "And the future. Isn't that what a bachelor party is all about?" 

And the party got into full swing after that. * * * 

It was finally the day of the wedding, and everything was ready. Elissa sat on her porch waiting for Vincent to pick her up, humming softly to Gwen as she did so. 

"Elissa!" she jumped up when she heard Michael's voice, and growled savagely. He smiled. "That's no way to speak to an old friend!" 

"You're not my friend!" Elissa snapped. "And _never_ will be!" 

Michael laughed as he stepped towards her. "Oh, really?" 

"What do you want?" Elissa snorted. "I have a date!" 

The werewolf king smiled, a dark and evil sight. "I want you to bond with me, or else!" he declared, speaking what he'd longed to for a century. 

"Or else what?" 

Michael _loved_ the look in her eyes as he spoke his next words. "I kill Gwen!" what she said to him in return was even sweeter than her look, and much less repeatable. "Take your choice. You bond with me, or she dies, slowly!" 

"Hello, Michael!" the werewolf king turned to see Vincent walking up. 

"What do _you_ want?" he growled. What would the king of the vampires be doing _here_, at a werewolf's house? His jaw dropped when Vincent walked over to Elissa and put an arm around her. 

"Picking up my girl!" he declared. 

From his expression, Michael could very well have been hit in the back of the head with a brick. "You, of all vampires, have always hated our kind!" 

"Then I met her!" Vincent sighed happily, and gave Elissa a kiss on the cheek. "She's changed my life!" 

Michael stared in complete shock, not believing his eyes. Elissa laughed a little as she returned the kiss. "I told you I had a date!" she told Michael, then turned to Vincent. "Let me go get my purse, and Gwen's diaper bag." 

As she walked inside, Vincent glared at the opposing king. "I suggest you leave her, Adam, Gwen, and all their friends alone!" 

"And if I don't?" 

Vincent smiled as he pulled out a silver dagger. "I come after you. And so does an army of angry vampires!" _with Evanthe in the lead, no doubt!_

Michael stepped back, even being as old as he was, he feared silver. "I have no time for this!" he declared. "I will return another time!" 

He vanished, just as Elissa was coming out of the house again. The werewolf grinned at him, she now held her gown in hand, and had her hair already done up. "You are something!" 

"I do what I can," Vincent grinned. "Are you ready for the wedding?" 

"Yup!" Elissa nodded. "And thanks for having Liana keep an eye on Gwen during the ceremony." 

"No problem," Vincent smiled. "It's our pleasure." * * * 

Adam struggled with his tie and smiled at Billy. "I'm so nervous, you'd think it was me getting married!" 

"I'm so nervous it's not even funny!" Billy shook a little as he helped Adam with his preparations for being best man. 

"I wonder how Evanthe is doing?" Adam wondered. He'd never seen the vampire so much as nervous before. Angry, scared, in love, yes. Nervous, never. 

"As calm as an iceberg, like always!" Billy grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen her nervous!" 

Adam grinned as Billy finished with his tie. "I hope you guys enjoy the ranch." 

"I'm sure we will," Billy nodded. "I've got to thank Elissa again for letting us use it." 

Adam laughed. "When you two get back, we're heading up for it!" 

"I hope you two have as much fun as we will!" Billy declared. His eyes clouded suddenly, and he sighed, prompting Adam to ask what was wrong. "I was just thinking. Wishing, really, that we didn't _have_ to adopt a child to have one." 

"I know," Adam nodded. "Elissa and I were talking about it, but look what happened with us. Miracles do happen, you know." 

Billy shook his head. "Vampires are undead, we can't have children." 

"Neither can werewolves," Adam laughed softly, and Billy couldn't help but smile. 

"We'll have to wait and see, but we have an appointment at the adoption agency next week." 

Adam nodded. "At least you considered adoption! " 

"Evanthe wants one so badly, I couldn't deny her that," Billy smiled, remembering the look in her eyes when she'd told him vampires couldn't have children. 

"Can't blame you," Adam nodded as Billy took a deep and lasting breath. 

"It's just about time. Let's do it." * * * 

Across the way, in the women's dressing room, Elissa zipped up Evanthe's wedding dress, then slipped her own on. There was a faint frown between her eyebrows as she did so, a sure sign something was on her mind. "What's wrong, Elissa?" 

"Huh?" Elissa looked over at Evanthe, broken from her thoughts. 

"There's something on your mind, what is it?" 

Elissa frowned again. "Guess who stopped by the house today?" 

"From the tone in your voice, Michael," Evanthe had only ever heard that level of disgust leveled at Michael. 

Elissa nodded. "Evanthe, we wants me to bond with him!" 

"That's sick! And that's why he wanted your bond with Adam broken, I bet!" 

"He threatened Gwen!" Elissa remembered, and almost smiled to hear Evanthe growling harshly. 

"He touches her, he gets a silver sandwich!" 

Elissa couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the look on Michael's face when Vincent called her 'his girl'. "That's what Vincent said!" 

"He sure has changed from when we first met!" Evanthe declared. She truly respected Vincent now, as well as liked him. 

Elissa's eyes narrowed. "And Michael hasn't since I met _him."_

"If he threatens, heck, if he _looks_ at Gwen, that'll be the last thing he does!" 

Her friend shook her head. "Enough about him, how are you doing?" 

"I am so _nervous_, I can't believe it!" Evanthe was actually shaking. 

"Now you know how I felt!" 

Evanthe chuckled softly. "I'm never nervous. I've never _been _nervous until now!" _once you've died and come back, nerves aren't exactly your highest priority._

"You have a right to be!" 

Evanthe smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of Billy. "I'm getting married!" 

"Finally!" 

"Yes. And I'd wait forever if it meant I'd marry Billy at the end of the waiting!" Evanthe smiled, thinking of what she was going to be able to tell Billy the next morning. 

Elissa nodded, recognizing the way Evanthe smiled when she had a secret. "Oh, yes!" she remembered. "one thing you _have_ to see at the ranch. There's a private little pond, it's _very_ romantic! The caretaker, Jacob, will show you how to get there on horseback." 

Evanthe smiled and chuckled. "Sounds good to me! I'm already feeling rather romantic!" 

"Well, look at you!" Elissa grinned. "You look gorgeous!" indeed, Evanthe was stunning in her pure white wedding gown. It was a safe bet Billy's eyes would fall right out of his head when he saw her. 

"Not as lovely as you! At least you can tan!" Elissa laughed at her friend's comment, then Evanthe smiled tenderly. "I'm going to have one _big_ surprise for Billy tomorrow!" 

"Really?" Elissa smiled. "Something you want to share?" 

Evanthe bit her lip for a moment, then smiled. She had never been able to keep a secret from Elissa. "Can you keep this a secret until we get back from our honeymoon?" 

"You know I can!" Elissa grinned. 

Evanthe took a deep breath, and smiled at her. "Billy and I are going to have a child of our very own," she whispered. Elissa raised an eyebrow in query, and Evanthe explained what Vincent had done for them. Elissa caught her up in a warm hug. 

"I am so _happy_ for you!" 

"Not nearly as happy as I am. Please don't tell Billy, I want him to be surprised when I tell him!" 

Elissa promised, "My lips are sealed!" Evanthe nodded her thanks, then Elissa went to the door as a knock sounded on it. She smiled to see Christopher, Evanthe's father, standing there. "Hi, Dad!" Evanthe called out as he came in. 

"I have looked forward to this day for so long," he said, smiling at how beautiful his daughter looked. Evanthe nodded, blushing a little. 

"So have I, and I thought for most of those years that you and Mom wouldn't be here to see it! 

"Well, we are now!" Christopher smiled. " Are you ready?" 

"Yeah!" Christopher smiled as he held out his arm, and Evanthe took it. "Time to get married!" * * * 

"This is impossible!" Zedd raged. He and Rita had been spying on the Rangers constantly, waiting for just the perfect opportunity for a strike. The recent amusement with Vincent had been fun to watch, and now what Michael was planning was_ quite_ interesting. But now, with the news they'd just heard Evanthe tell Elissa, everything seemed to be shifting around! 

"It goes _beyond_ impossible!" Rita snapped. "This is as infuriating at her wolf friend having one!" 

Zedd's eyes flashed. "Then we must stop the birth!" 

"Do you have something in mind, Zedd? Something evil and hateful and disgusting?" 

"Yes!" he declared. "Very!!!!" at Rita's insistence, he told her, "We destroy the child, right before it's _birth!_" 

Rita laughed hideously.. "Breaking the little vampire's heart, and who knows, maybe even _killing_ her while we're at it!" their laughter mixed in twisted harmony throughout the lunar night. "You are the most evil person in the universe, Zedd!" * * * 

"Would you care for this dance, Elissa?" she looked up to see Adam holding out his hand. She shook her head, returning to her contemplation of the newlywed Evanthe and Billy as they danced all around the Youth Center. Adam glanced around the room, and smiled as he saw Vincent acting silly with Gwen. "He'd make an excellent father!" 

"So would Billy," Elissa observed. Adam nodded, mentioning that he and Evanthe were going to be adopting a child. Elissa managed _not_ to think about what Evanthe had told her, she would keep this secret even from her beloved Adam. She bit her lip suddenly, remembering she hadn't told Adam yet about Michael's advances towards her. 

Adam smiled. "I can't wait until they're done with the ranch, so we can go up there." 

"You'd like the ranch," Elissa said softly, glancing around. She stiffened suddenly. _Michael!_

"Elissa?" 

"Michael," she stood up. "He's outside!" 

Adam's eyes flashed. "He'd better not be!" 

_Gwen! _

_Where's Liana? She's supposed to be with her! _

_Adam! _Elissa looked straight at her husband. _Michael stopped by the house this morning, telling me that I either mate with him, or he kills Gwen! _

_He WHAT? _

_Vincent stopped him. Adam, we have to hide Gwen!_ she started off in search of Vincent and Gwen, she'd seen them only moments earlier. 

_Where to hide her? _

_Vincent can hide her, and protect her, until I deal with Michael._ She came up behind Vincent, and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What is it, Elissa?" the king asked quietly, holding Gwen in his arms. 

"Michael." 

Vincent frowned. "He must be dealt with, and Gwen must be protected!" 

"Can you take her someplace safe?" Elissa asked. Vincent nodded. 

"Michael will _not_ have her!" he declared. Elissa nodded, and turned to Adam. 

"Let's go." 

Adam nodded sharply. "Time to take care of him once and for all!" 

As they started out, Evanthe and Billy rustled up, still glowing with joy from being married. "Hey, what's up, Elissa? You heading out somewhere?" Evanthe wondered. 

"We have to," Elissa told her. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Vincent nodded to Billy's question. "Michael threatened Gwen this morning, and we believe he's outside." 

"Need any silver?" was all Evanthe wanted to know. Vincent smiled and shook his head. He'd already come prepared. "Good luck. Go get rid of him!" 

With the newlyweds' good wishing, the small company headed out. * * * 

Elissa ran to Vincent's car, wanting to get Elissa out of there as fast as possible. Vincent himself was right on her heels, as was Adam. They all stopped, though, when Michael appeared. "Make your choice, Elissa!" he declared at once. "Bond with me, or lose your child's life!" 

_Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!! _She smiled. "I cannot bond with someone else, when I am _bonded_ to my _husband!_" she gestured to Adam and grinned widely. 

"I broke that bond, remember!" Michael raged. Elissa laughed and shrugged. 

"And who said that if we were together, that I would start dying? See for yourself!" Elissa was no longer afraid of Michael, for many reasons. "We're standing so close to each other, aren't we?" 

Michael glared, sensing somehow someone had undone his marvelous plan. "Who _dared_ do this?" 

Vincent casually raised a hand. "And it can't be _undone_!" he said, smiling. Michael hissed. 

"You will pay, Vincent! No one crosses the King of the Werewolves!" pomposity and attitude filled that statement. 

"I do," the Vampire King said casually. "Always have, and always will, if the king is like you." 

Around Gwen a rose colored mist was beginning to form, one that reached for Elissa. Michael was raging on how he would destroy them all, as Vincent shook his head. "No, you won't." 

"What is this?" Michael shouted as the mist around Gwen enveloped Elissa as well. Vincent laughed at him. 

"Your doom!" he declared. "You knew of this, that is one of the two reasons you broke their bond!" 

Michael stood firm. "This child will not destroy me! I will not permit it!" 

Elissa raised her hands and clasped them in front of her, sending two bolts of power soaring into the evil werewolf king. He screamed in pain, falling to the pavement. Michael held out a hand to her, pleading. "No! Elissa, don't do this!" he begged. Elissa, almost in a trance, sent out another blast of energy. 

Michael, King of the Werewolves, oldest living being, perished in flames. Elissa collapsed into Adam's arms, unconscious. "Woah. . .," he breathed. "That was incredible!" 

Vincent smiled a little, and came over to her, checking her out. "Help me get her to my car," he suggested. Adam nodded and carried her there quickly. "Come on, Elissa," the vampire king whispered softly as he put Gwen into the car seat. "You'd better wake up!" 

"Elissa?" Adam whispered softly, stroking her forehead. _Elissa?_

He had a nervous few moments before he heard her replying, _That hurt! _

_Elissa! _

_Don't shout. _

_Sorry! _

_What just happened? _

_You got rid of Michael. _

_How?_ Elissa's eyes were fluttering, trying to open as she tried to wake up. Adam explained to the best of his ability what had happened._ Oh. Okay._

Vincent cleared his throat. "Tell her to open her eyes." 

_Vincent wants you to open your eyes. _

_I would if they would let me open them! _

_Please, keep trying! _Adam glanced up and told Vincent what she said. He nodded, and pulled some smelling salts out from his trunk. _You're going to be okay! _

_Hold my hand! _

They looked up as Evanthe and Billy came running out of the building behind them. "What's going on?" Billy demanded. 

"Elissa!" Evanthe stared in shock at her friend. _Tell them I will be fine. I hope. _

Adam nodded briefly, then told their friends what had happened, as the other Rangers joined them. Tommy grinned in triumph. "That's good to hear!" 

"She should wake up soon," Adam told them. He glanced down as her eyes opened a little and their hands joined. 

"What do you say we go home?" Elissa asked softly. Adam smiled. 

"Sounds good to me!" 

Vincent chuckled. "If you want, I can watch Gwen tonight, and let you two get some rest. You're going to need it, Elissa." 

"Please. And we can really rest at last, together," Adam nodded. Elissa smiled as she got to her feet slowly. Doing that had taken quite a lot out of her. She grabbed onto Adam and nodded. "Let's go home." * * * 

The next day, Billy and Evanthe were enjoying their honeymoon at the ranch. They had found the romantic pond Elissa had told them of, and Billy was busily kissing his way down Evanthe's neck. 

"Ohhhhhh!!" she moaned. "I love it when you do that!" as he kept kissing, she whispered, "Ohhhh!! Don't stop. But. . I _do_ have some news!" 

He looked up into her sparkling eyes._ I've never seen her like this before. _"What?" 

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm pregnant." 

"You're _what_?" 

"You heard me!" 

"How?" 

Evanthe giggled. "You should know, you started it!" 

Billy laughed at her, she was such a delight! "That's not what I meant, and you know it!" 

"Vincent's wedding present to us," she smiled. Billy kissed her tenderly, he had never quite felt so happy as he did now! He was eighteen, immortal, a Power Ranger, and married to the most wonderful vampire in the whole universe! 

"A perfect gift," he whispered. He stopped momentarily, placing a hand on her stomach. "Hard to believe that a part of us, part of both of us, is in here, growing!" 

Evanthe laid her hand on his. "My greatest dream, come true at last," he saw the tears of joy in her eyes. 

"We need to start planning for this little tyke," Billy reminded her. Evanthe nodded. 

"They are the first of their kind, you know. The first child of two vampires. 

Billy smiled. "Looks like Elissa is going to have someone to give all of Gwen's old clothes to!" 

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?" 

Billy smiled as he kissed her gently. "We'll find out in time." 

Evanthe nodded, then all their thoughts were taken up with being with each other in that most perfect of times. * * * 

"We shall _destroy_ that child!" Zedd thundered, the throne room glowing red all about him. "And get what we want at the same time!" 

"Indeed we shall!" Rita declared. "They will not be happy while we're around!" 

Zedd nodded harshly. "They shall _never_ be happy!" 

"I want that vampire brat destroyed before it even has a chance to live outside her womb! And that werewolf child, we can use that power to such advantage!" 

"First, to find out how to harness her powers!" 

"Yes!" Rita screeched. "Harness them to _destroy_ the Rangers!" 

"And make her mother watch!" Zedd mocked. Rita laughed with him, enjoying the evil pleasure in it. 

"Two children, Zedd!" she purred. "One we want destroyed, one we just want! Which one to deal with first?" Rita just _hated_ having to choose! 

Zedd considered. "Both at the same time!" he declared. Rita cackled with glee. 

"Yes! The Rangers won't know where to go or who to help first!" 

And thus were the plans of evil laid.

**The End**


	22. Expectations

**Expectations  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Tommy glanced to the door of the Youth Center over and over again, wondering why Evanthe and Billy had asked them all to assemble there when they'd returned from their honeymoon. "Where are they?" 

"Don't know," Rocky shrugged. "I wonder why they wanted us all here!" 

Elissa smiled a little, it hadn't been easy keeping her secret, but she'd done it. "You'll see," was all she said. 

"I hope so!" Kim declared. "I'm getting _very_ curious!" 

The Rose Ranger smiled as she went over to the counter, laughing a little under her breath as she did so. It was hard for her not to tell Adam about this, and she figured he'd suspected. But if so, he hadn't told her. "Elissa, did they tell you anything when they called?" Adam asked. Elissa shook her head, hoping they arrived soon so she wouldn't have to keep this a secret any longer. 

"Maybe they found a kid to adopt already!" Aisha suggested hopefully. 

"Or better!" they all turned to see Billy standing in the doorway, Evanthe by his side, and both of them grinning like maniacs. Elissa let out a small giggle, which caused Tommy to give her an odd look. 

"What's the news?" the White Ranger asked. 

Evanthe took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, that's what the news is!" 

The Youth Center resounded with the cheers of the Rangers. When things finally calmed down, Adam whispered, "So tell me, I thought you said that vampires couldn't have kids." 

"Normally we can't," Evanthe nodded. "But this is a gift from Vincent." 

Elissa held onto Adam's hand tightly. "A great gift, if you ask me!" 

"It is," Evanthe agreed. "I couldn't have asked for a better one!" 

Elissa smiled as Evanthe tossed her the keys to the ranch. "Did you enjoy it?" 

"Very much so! Thanks!" 

"You're welcome," Elissa smiled as Evanthe came over to hug her warmly. 

"We want you and Adam to be godparents, by the way," Evanthe told her. 

Elissa smiled and nodded. "Did you like the pond?" she whispered softly. Evanthe nodded, a blush staining her pale cheeks, evidence of recent feeding. 

"I _loved_ it!" Evanthe whispered, then giggled naughtily. "Billy was extremely romantic there as well! I've never been this happy in all my life!" _ and that's saying a lot! _

"I know the feeling!" Elissa smiled. "But at least you're not trapped inside yourself for almost four months!" 

Evanthe nodded. "I'm glad of that!" 

"Looks like another baby shower is in the planning!" Kim declared. Aisha nodded her agreement, they'd have to go shopping soon! "What do you serve at a party where the mother is a vampire?" 

Evanthe smiled, a smile Elissa knew all too well. "Blood lite, of course!" at Elissa's groan, she glanced over to her friend. "What?" 

"You and your jokes!" the werewolf smiled. Evanthe had a very _strange_ sense of humor at times. She kissed Adam on the cheek gently. "Guess we should get going!" 

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad my parents are taking Gwen for a while!" 

"Yeah," Elissa grinned. "That was nice of them!" 

Adam stood up. "Let's go!" 

As they started outside, the sudden beeping of the communicators stopped them. Elissa sighed. "There goes that idea!" 

"Wonder what's going on now?" Evanthe was glad whatever it was had waited until their honeymoon was over with! 

"This is Tommy, what is it, Zordon?" 

RANGERS, RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT TENGAS AND THE ARCHER MONSTER DOWN TO ADAM'S PARENTS, THEY ARE AFTER GWEN, YOU MUST HURRY! 

* * *

The Parks backed away from the creature that had appeared so suddenly in their house. It looked like a monstrous version of Robin Hood, but it was plain this thing wasn't here to give to the poor as it approached them. 

Eight streaks of light appeared in the room suddenly, as the Power Rangers showed up. The first words coming from the Rose Ranger were in a clear shout, "Get away from my daughter!" 

The monster only laughed as the Tengas it had brought with it surrounded the Rangers quickly and a fight began. "And so my _other_ prey arrives!" his eyes were on Evanthe as she fought with a group of the bird-warriors. 

"Let's destroy this creep!" Billy declared. The Archer laughed mockingly. 

"We shall see!" it's bow and arrow was already aimed at Evanthe, who was too involved with her fight to notice the mortal danger she was in as the wooden arrow flew towards her. 

Tommy, however, did notice, and ran towards her, pushing the Purple Ranger out of the way as hard as he could. Evanthe turned in time to see him falling, an arrow in his side. She snarled something hideous and leaped towards Archer as Aisha had Tommy teleported out. 

"No!!" Elissa screamed as Archer and the Tengas vanished, Gwen in the harsh clutch of one of them. "Not again!" she demorphed and collapsed into tears at the loss of her child yet another time. 

"We'll get her back," Evanthe came over to her and held her friend. 

Elissa stared up at her. "Why are they doing this to her? To us?" 

"They must want the power she has," Evanthe suggested. "But we won't let them have it!" 

Elissa nodded, then noticed that Adam was missing. _Adam? _

Elissa! My parents are asleep! As soon as Archer had left, they'd sunk into a deep sleep. He looked over at her. _It must be a spell. We've got to break it and get Gwen back!_

As Adam tried to comfort the still crying Elissa, Billy spoke softly. "We should go see how Tommy is." 

"He saved my life," Evanthe nodded. "That arrow was pure wood." 

"Let's go!" Kim decided. In their usual flashes, they left. 

* * *

Rita glared at the monster cowering before her. "You fool!! You missed your target!" 

"It was the White Ranger's fault!" the Archer complained. "She wasn't looking, if he hadn't pushed her out of the way, she and her child would be history!" 

"One more try!" the evil queen declared. "If you miss again, then you'll be food for Goldar!" 

The monster shuddered, Goldar's eating habits were the horror of the palace. "I won't miss!" 

Zedd looked over from where he was holding a screaming Gwen. "At least he accomplished _half _of his mission!" he observed. 

"See!" Archer did his impression of a smile. "I'm not a complete idiot!" 

"Now to find out how to use her powers to _our_ advantage!" Zedd muttered. Rita nodded harshly. 

"We'll find a way!" 

Zedd laughed as he gazed over the Earth. "And when we do, we'll make her parents watch as we destroy their friends!" 

"Indeed we will!" Rita gloated. "_Staring_ with that vampire mother to be!" 

* * *

Kim sat next to Tommy as Alpha patched up the wound in his side. She looked up as Evanthe came over, guilt showing on her face. "He's like that because he saved me," the vampire whispered softly. Kim shrugged. 

"He did what Rangers do. He'll make it," she had confidence in him. "He's a fighter!" 

Evanthe nodded. "That he is," she glanced at the arrow Alpha had removed, and shivered. "I wonder when Zedd and Rita switched from 'control the vampire' to 'kill the vampire'?" 

"You don't think they found out about your pregnancy?" Aisha wondered. Evanthe shrugged. 

"I don't know." 

Adam looked up from where he was holding Elissa. "We'll make sure they don't get anywhere _near_ that child!" 

"They'd better not," Evanthe sighed. "This child is everything I've ever wanted since I met Billy." 

Elissa wiped away her tears, and glanced over to Billy. "Any luck yet?" she asked, he'd been conducting the search for Gwen. He shook his head, and she sighed, leaning back into Adam. 

_ We'll find her. _

Soon, I hope. 

VERY soon! 

Alpha interrupted their mental conversation by accident as he looked up from Tommy. "I think I got most of the poison out. Now all we can do is wait!" 

"Good," Evanthe nodded as Kim bent over to kiss Tommy lightly on the lips. 

"Come back to me," she whispered softly as Elissa came over to her. 

"He will, Kim," she reassured her friend. Kim smiled a little. 

"He'd better!" 

As they watched over him, the Viewing Globe suddenly crackled to life. Elissa's eyes widened. "What in the world??" 

"Hello, Rangers!" Zedd suddenly was there, laughing at them. 

Elissa whirled on him. "Where's my daughter?" 

"Why, here with me, of course!" Zedd laughed, enjoying the look of consternation in their eyes. 

"Let her go!" Adam ordered. 

"Of course!" Zedd laughed. "The very minute her mother surrenders to me!" 

Elissa went pale. "What?" she stammered. 

"You heard me!" Elissa shivered a little at Zedd's ultimatum. "I'll even be generous!" the dark overlord continued. "You have ten minutes to decide! If you want to save her life, Rito and Goldar will meet you in the park when your time is up!" 

As he vanished from the viewing globe, Elissa shuddered in shock and sorrow. "No!" she whispered. "This isn't happening!" 

"I found her!" Billy declared suddenly. "She's on the moon, near the throne room!" 

Evanthe stood up. "We have to get her out of there!" 

Billy ran another quick couple of scans. "It's too risky to teleport her out, someone is going to have to go in and do it." 

"I'll do it," Evanthe growled, her eyes flashing. "They're not going to threaten my godchild or my best friend and get away with it!" 

Elissa nodded. "I'll provide a diversion for you!" she decided. "You can get her out before I get taken!" 

"We'd better get to it," Evanthe stood up. "The sooner the better!" 

* * *

It was a very nervous werewolf who was waiting for Goldar and Rito in the appointed place ten minutes later. Elissa shifted her weight from foot to foot, barely able to concentrate long enough to speak with Adam at all. His own mind was in turmoil, eased only by the fact Zordon and Alpha had managed to awaken his parents from the slumber Rita and Zedd had placed on them. He was as worried over Gwen as he was, if not more so. 

"So!" she turned to see Goldar and Rito behind her. "You've decided that your brat's life _is_ worth saving!" 

"Where is she?" 

Rito laughed stupidly, and Elissa wrinkled her nose in disgust._ I can see why Evanthe always stays upwind of him whenever he comes down to fight, with her sensitive nose, he must REEK!!!_ "Guess!" 

"If you so much as hurt her. . .," Elissa snarled. Goldar laughed. 

"You'll do _what_?" 

"I'll kill you!" 

Rito laughed, mocking her, as he grabbed her wrists. "Yeah, right!" 

"Time to go!" Goldar declared. "Your brat wants her mommy, and so do Zedd and Rita!" 

Elissa struggled even as they vanished. "Leave my daughter alone!" as they appeared in the lunar palace, she demanded, "Let me go!" 

"No way!" Elissa shrank away from Goldar's harsh reply, and reached out to Adam. _ Adam, they've got me! _

Evanthe's already there, looking for Gwen! 

She's not going to like coming back and finding out that they have me! 

I think we can safely guarantee that she's going to do some serious damage to something when she finds out! 

Elissa nodded briefly, then glared at Zedd, the whole mental conversation had taken less than a minute. "What do you want from me, Zedd?" 

"You're going to help me use the power your brat has to destroy the Rangers!" 

"Never!" 

Zedd laughed softly. "Either that, or you never see her again. Alive!" 

_ Adam, they want me to help them use Gwen to stop you guys!_ She glared at Zedd. "Never! My daughter will be saved!" 

"I don't think so!" Zedd ordered Rito to go check on the brat, just for the sake of safety. They couldn't have _anything_ go wrong with this! 

* * *

Evanthe quietly slipped up to the cradle Gwen was in, and picked the crying child up. "Shhh! You're going home, Gwen!" _and Rita and Zedd are going to get a NASTY surprise when they find out she's gone!_

She turned at the sudden harsh odor of Rito Revolto entering the chambering, muttering something nasty about Zedd as he did so. "Just my luck," she growled. 

Rito's eye sockets widened as he saw her. "Oh, this is better than I expected!" he grabbed onto her arm with amazing force. 

"Hey!" Evanthe did what she could to struggle, but her nose was far too sensitive for her not to be overcome by his stench, and he was far too close to her! "Let go of me!" 

"I suggest you be a nice vampire if you ever want to see your wolven friend again!" 

_ What? Elissa wasn't supposed to get caught! _ "What?" 

"She's here!" Rito nodded. "Wanna see her?" 

"If you touch Elissa, if she's hurt in any way, you'll all pay for it, in _blood!_" the raging vampire swore. Rito shrugged. 

"Yeah, right. Come on, before we send her away!" he dragged Evanthe into the throne room, Gwen still in her arms. She growled to see Elissa being tied to a platform near the throne. 

"Elissa!" 

"Evanthe!" 

Zedd, had he not been so evil, might have flinched from the glare Evanthe turned on him. "Harm her and die!" 

"She's going somewhere where she won't be touched!" Zedd told her. Evanthe shook her head. 

"Send us all home!" 

The Master of evil smiled. "Sorry, but I shall _never_ release them!" 

Rita glanced to Zedd, a smirk on her face. "Now that we have the vampire mother to be, we can get rid of that child! Without _any_ of the other Rangers interfering this time!" 

"So true!" he declared, leaping up from his throne. In his hands there shimmered a wooden arrow suddenly. Evanthe backed up, trembling from the sight of the one thing that could end her immortal life. 

Around Gwen a mist suddenly glowed, and joined with Elissa. Suddenly Zedd was knocked across the room by a blast from Elissa, and the wooden arrow was destroyed. Evanthe laughed suddenly in relief. "Thanks, Gwen, Elissa!" 

"What was that?" Rita asked harshly. 

"My daughter!" Elissa said proudly. "Saving her godmother, and my godchild's life!" 

Evanthe threw her head back, laughing in triumph, as Zedd pointed at Finster beside the controls. "Send her now!" he ordered. Before anyone could move to stop him, a switch was thrown, and Elissa was surrounded by a green glowing light. 

"Tell Adam I love him!" were her last words. 

"I will!" Evanthe swore. "And I will get you back!" 

Rita laughed, an evil smile twisting her lips. "You shall _never_ see her again!" 

"Bring her back, or die!" Evanthe swore, holding Gwen close to her. Rita shook her head as Zedd finally got back on his feet. Evanthe glared at them. "I'm a vampire,' she reminded them firmly. "I kill without mercy when I have to, and I'm becoming _very_ annoyed with both of you!" 

"Take that child from her!" Rita ordered. Rito obeyed at once, snatching Gwen from her godmother's grip. Evanthe gave, of all things, a small smile. 

"Holding her was the only thing holding _me_ back!" she declared. Before any of them could stop her, Evanthe had her hand around Rita's neck. The sorceress screamed in sudden mortal terror. 

"Get off me!" 

Evanthe smiled coldly, almost purring. "How do you like being afraid?" she asked, her voice silken and deadly. 

"Drink from me and die!" Rita warned her. Evanthe held back a shudder, remembering how Zedd's blood had almost killed her. 

She had other plans, though. "Oh, I don't have to drink from you to kill you," she reminded them as she increased the pressure around Rita's neck, then looked to Zedd. "Bring Elissa back, or you're going to be a widower!" 

A moment later, she felt herself being pulled away from Rita, who dropped at once to her knees trying to get her breath back. Evanthe looked up to see Rito was holding Gwen still. In a lightning fast move, she ran over, grabbed the baby, and kicked him powerfully in a certain region of the body. "I'd say it's been fun hanging out here, but even vampires can't lie that well!" 

She was in the Command Center a moment later. Adam was pacing back and forth, and looked up to see her appearing. "You got her!" he came to take the child. "Evanthe, Rita and Zedd have Elissa." 

"I know," Evanthe nodded briefly. "And I know what happened to her." 

"What?" 

Her eyes glowed with anger. "They sent her to another dimension. And we're going to get her back!" 

"And soon!" Evanthe looked to see Tommy starting to sit up, and went over to him. 

"How are you feeling?" 

He yawned a little. "Tired, but glad to be alive!" 

"Thanks, Tommy," Evanthe had to say it. "Thank you for saving my life, and my baby's." 

"What are friends for?" he shrugged. "Now, let's get Elissa back!" 

Evanthe nodded and turned to her husband. "Any luck, Billy?" he'd been searching ever since she'd arrived back. He laughed suddenly. 

"I can't believe they did this!" 

"Did what?" 

Billy smiled. "They put her in the one place we can get to easily! The Dark Dimension!" 

Everyone had a good laugh from that, and Evanthe's eyes grew firm. "Let's go get her out!" 

"I have to get the devices from my lab in he basement, they're still packed away!" Billy said. Evanthe gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"What are you waiting for? I've got a best friend to save!" 

"Let's go!" 

Less than twenty minutes later, they had everything set up in the park. Evanthe was the only one going in, the others were going to stay behind just in case Rita and Zedd tried anything else. Adam laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Bring her back safely, Evanthe." 

"You know I will!" she declared. "Is everything ready, Billy?" 

He nodded. "Be careful!" 

"When am I not careful!?" she smiled. Billy laughed tenderly. 

"Don't make me answer that one!" 

Evanthe took a deep breath, and entered. As the mists cleared on the other side, she saw Elissa bound to a table, tears rolling down her cheeks. Evanthe ran over to, starting to tear through the bindings. "Time to get you home!" 

"Get out!" Elissa tried to scream. "Get out now!" 

"Not without you!" Evanthe shook her head, sensing Elissa's fear over something. 

"Trap! Get out!" Elissa repeated. "Forget me!" 

Evanthe shook her head. "I don't forget my friends!" just as she pulled through the last strap, Elissa whispered something, and Evanthe turned around. 

Just as Goldar drove a stake into her arm. If she hadn't moved, it would have went through her heart. Evanthe screamed, kicked Goldar even as she clutched at her arm, and seized Elissa's arm, heading for the doorway out of that hideous dimension. 

As they appeared back in the Command Center, Evanthe fell over almost at once, the poison running through her system like wildfire. "Alpha!" Billy called as he saw the stake falling from her wound. "She's been stabbed!" 

"I can get it cleared out of her system this time," Alpha told them after a quick scan. Evanthe nodded briefly, grateful that a stake _had_ to go through a vampire's heart to kill them. Anything else just hurt like hell for a while. After a few moments, Alpha looked at her. "There you go! You won't be feeling good for the next couple of days, though." 

"I'm already not feeling good," Evanthe sighed, then looked nervously at Billy, her hands folding around her stomach. "The baby!" 

Billy looked at Alpha quickly, and received an all-clear. "The baby's going to be just fine!" he declared. Evanthe smiled and leaned against him. 

"Suddenly, I'm very tired. And very hungry." 

Billy hugged her briefly. "Let's go eat." 

With that, the two vampires went out for a night on the town. For dinner. 

* * *

"This is _not_ happening!" Zedd roared. Everything had been going so very well, how could it have changed like that?? 

Rita wailed, "They're _both_ gone, both safe! I have such a headache!" 

"They may both be back home, but we know those wolves' secret!" Zedd declared. "This could work!" 

"Could?" Rita laughed. "It won't fail!" 

"This will be the Rangers' downfall!" 

"And we will be victorious!!!!" 

* * *

Elissa lay on the bed, crying, as Adam put Gwen into her own room for the night. She had never felt so hurt or so violated in all her life. She looked up as Adam came back into the room. "Is anything wrong? You were crying." 

"No," she shook her head, despite the tears already forming in her eyes. 

Adam wiped them away gently. "Come on, Elissa," he whispered. "Please talk to me." 

She took several deep breaths. "Finster. He. . .he . . .performed some tests on me." 

"What kind?" Adam asked gently. "Did he hurt you?" 

Elissa quietly, and shakingly, told him how she'd been poked and prodded like a lab rat in that short amount of time she'd been in the Dark Dimension. Finster had been preparing another set when Evanthe had arrived. "It did hurt," she whispered. "But I was just so humiliated by it all!" 

Adam held on to her. "It's all over now," he told her. "You're safe!" 

"Till they try and take Gwen again." 

Adam looked into her eyes. "If they do, we'll get her back. And we won't let them do it in the first place." 

"Adam, I. . .," she took a deep breath. "I love you so much." 

As her arms began to snake around him, he noticed something. "Elissa, where's your communicator?" 

"I took it off," she sighed, laying down. She wasn't in the mood for romance suddenly. 

"Why?" 

She didn't answer for a few minutes, then finally, "I can't do it anymore, Adam. I just can't." 

"Do what?" 

"I'm giving up my place on the team," she told him. Her only response to his startled "why" was, "Good night, Adam." 

"Elissa, please talk to me!" he begged. She looked him, shaking her head. '

"I just wasn't cut out to be a Ranger," she sighed. "That's all. And this little episode proved it!" 

Adam took a deep breath and looked at her. "You are one of the finest Rangers I've ever known, and I'm not just saying that because I love you." 

"I couldn't even protect my own child!" she protested. Adam shook his head. 

"We got her back, that's what's important!" 

"She shouldn't even have_ been_ there in the first place!" she retorted. "Face it Adam, I'm not a Ranger." 

Adam nodded. "Yes, you are. You said you couldn't protect her as a Ranger, could you protect her any more effectively _without_ your powers?" 

"Don't try and change my mind on this, Adam!" 

He sighed deeply, and said what he knew was true. "It's your decision, Elissa." 

"Thank you," she touched his face gently, this hadn't been easy on her. "Don't be mad at me." 

"I'm not," he kissed her. "I don't care what you are, I'll always love you!" she turned away, staring at the wall in silence. "I wish we could make sure Rita and Zedd _never_ bother Gwen again!" 

Elissa only nodded to his impassioned statement. "But until we find a way," he continued. "We'll keep an eye on her day and night!" 

He shivered suddenly as he sensed the memories Elissa was going through in her mind, memories of what Finster had done to her. He paled. "I'm going to kill him," he swore. "And Rita and Zedd, slowly!" she looked over at him, realizing he had seen what had happened to her, and burst into tears. He held her gently, comforting her. 

"Shhh!! It's all right," he told her, stroking her hair. "It's all right." 

_ I love you, Adam! _

I will love you until the end of time. And even after. 

Nothing Rita, Zedd, Finster, Goldar, or anyone else who might be out there could do would stop that. Ever.

**The End**


	23. Interludes

**Interludes  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

A month had passed since Rita and Zedd had attacked, a month of peace and quiet for almost all the Rangers, most especially Billy and Evanthe. The young vampire couple had settled into what could best be described as domestic bliss, as they whiled away the nine months until the birth of their child. 

One fall day, Billy was gazing lovingly at his wife, involved in a _most_ exciting fantasy, when she looked up from the book she was reading. "I want sushi!" she declared suddenly. He jumped, jerked out of the daydream. 

"What?" he shook his head for a moment, that had been quite interesting! 

"I said, I want sushi!" Evanthe repeated. He raised an eyebrow in shock. 

"This is a first! But if that's what you want, let's go get you some!" Billy got up and started for the door, Evanthe on his heels. 

She paused for a moment as she reached for her purse. "And maybe some pickles to go with it!" 

"You sound almost as bad as Elissa when _she_ was pregnant!" Billy grinned as they headed out the door. 

Evanthe shrugged. "This is kind of strange. I haven't eaten solid food for centuries, I haven't wanted or needed it!" 

"Remember," he told her, "This kid needs nourishment other than blood!" their pantry had to be the barest of all the Rangers, and their food bill was practically nonexistent. Why would they bother to buy food when they simply 'went out' every night? 

"I guess so," Evanthe shrugged. "Come on, I want that sushi and pickles! And maybe some pistachio ice cream too!" as they got in the car, her thoughts wandered. "I wonder what food tastes like these days. It's been so long since I had anything other than blood." 

Billy smiled. "It tastes like food!" 

She glowered at him a little. "Billy, I have never had anything solid that you have. I've never had a cheeseburger or a pizza or a pork chop. I don't _know_ what those things taste like, but they're actually starting to sound appetizing!" 

"Well, let's take it slow with the food. We don't want you to explode your first time in six hundred some odd years!" 

Evanthe giggled. "I don't think I can explode, but I don't want to find out the hard way that I can!" 

"You want to eat here?" Billy asked as he pulled into a takeout Chinese restaurant. "Or take it home so you can get your ice cream and pickles?" 

"Take it home!" Evanthe insisted. Billy grinned, went inside, and came back a short time later with the sushi. Even as she dived into it, he was heading off to the little grocery store across the street. The bag he came out with was somewhat larger than might have been called for, but Evanthe was so involved with her first solid food in centuries, she didn't mind. 

"Thanks, Billy!" she told him as they drove back to the house. Billy only smiled. 

"Come on, let's get you and all this food inside!" he appeared to be shaking with laughter as they walked in. 

"Is something funny?" 

He shook his head. "I've never seen anyone eat dead raw fish like that!" 

She shrugged. "First time for everything!" 

Billy grinned as he put away a few things he'd bought. "There's a surprise for you in there for later!" he told her. _Triple Fudge Swirl Ice Cream. I loved that when I was human, and I bet she will too!_

"Good!" she declared. "I'm still hungry!" 

Billy watched as she devoured what he'd bought, then looked up at a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" he wondered. He opened the door to see Adam and Elissa out there. 

"Hi, Billy," his friend said, a touch of annoyance and upset in his voice. He and Elissa had been at the ranch for the last month; luckily Zedd and Rita hadn't bothered them at all. 

"Come on in," Billy smiled. "How was the ranch?" 

Adam shrugged. "Fine," he glanced at Elissa behind him. 

Billy frowned a little. "Something wrong?" 

"Yes and no," Adam replied. Elissa came in, her head down and obviously troubled about something. Evanthe came over, frowning. 

"Elissa?" she asked. "What's up?" 

Elissa sighed, and showed her bare wrist where her communicator had been, then brought out a small paper bag. From it she dropped her morpher. "I'm leaving the team. I'm giving up my powers. I can't do it anymore." 

"And just what is _that_ going to accomplish?" Evanthe asked harshly, surprised her friend was doing this. They had a responsibility now! 

"Evanthe, this wasn't an easy decision for me to make!" Elissa told her. 

Evanthe wasn't listening, though. "It's the wrong one, Elissa. It'll just make it even _easier_ for Rita and Zedd to take Gwen if you don't have your powers to protect her." 

Elissa took a deep breath. "Evanthe, I just spent the last month battling this out with Adam, don't ask me to redo this battle with you." 

"Fine," Evanthe almost growled. For the first time in a long time, she was angry with Elissa. "I won't try to talk you out of it. I could name a few stupider things you've done over the past century, but I can't think of any at the moment!" she turned on her heel and marched out of the living room. 

_ Adam, I want to go home. _

Then we'll go. Adam looked at Billy. "I'll come by later, Billy." 

The Blue Ranger nodded. "I hope you're doing okay, Elissa," he almost flinched as she simply left, Adam following. He sighed a little, looking at the morpher in his hand, then followed Evanthe down to their bedroom. "Honey?" she was staring out the window at them, angled so they wouldn't see her. "She'll soon realize that it's a mistake." 

"Will she?" Evanthe wondered. "Will Rita and Zedd give her time to realize that?" 

"They'd better!" Billy declared. 

Evanthe looked at him. "And if they don't?" 

"We'll make them!" 

His wife smiled a little. "We certainly will!" 

Billy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Something is bothering her, and she has to deal with it first." 

Evanthe sighed. "I guess so. I wish Rita and Zedd would just leave us all alone!" 

"Who knows?" Billy shrugged. "They've been quiet this past month. Maybe you really _did_ scare them!" 

"I did my level best! I would never have killed Rita, though. I won't sink to their level." 

"I know," Billy kissed her on the forehead, then glanced outside to see Adam and Elissa still talking. Or was it arguing? He couldn't tell. 

Evanthe sighed, in sorrow or happiness he couldn't tell. "You know, things were so much simpler in our lives before we met you two in the mountains that day. But they were a _lot_ less fun too!" 

"I'm glad we met you," Billy smiled as he laid a gentle hand on her stomach. He liked to do that, to feel the life growing in there. 

Evanthe laid her hand on his. "So am I. But if you hadn't, you'd still be human." 

"And probably alone," Billy told her. Evanthe shook her head in denial. 

"Someone as handsome and loving as you, alone? Never!" 

"I love you," he whispered, pulling her away from the window. They had much more interesting things to do than watch their friends fight, talk, discuss or whatever it was they were doing. 

* * *

"What do you mean, I'm being pigheaded!" Elissa just barely managed to keep her voice down. 

"Well, you are!" Adam retorted. "I should think you'd know what the phrase means!" 

Elissa closed her eyes and prayed for strength. "Adam, we have been fighting nonstop for the past month, about this exact subject. You know why I no longer wish to remain a Ranger." 

"Yeah, I know why," Adam nodded. "That doesn't mean your reasons are good ones, right ones, or even sensible ones!" 

"But they are mine." 

Adam nodded again. "I know. I respect your choice, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" 

"No, but you sure do argue about it a lot!" 

Adam took a long breath. "All right, I won't mention it again!" 

"Good!" she turned and started towards home. Both of them remained in stony silence until they were in their own living room. She sighed softly. "Are we always going to be like this now?" 

"Fighting? No." 

"Won't we?" she wondered. "We haven't stopped in the past month." 

Adam looked into her eyes, letting all his love for her fill his. "So we stop now." 

"I hope we can." 

"So do I." 

She leaned against him, enjoying his strength and love. "Will I ever be able to get away from what Finster did?" it still haunted her dreams and tormented her mind, worse than anything that had ever happened to her. 

"Someday, yes," he promised her. Elissa wasn't so sure though. 

"I think I should tell the other Rangers, though," she decided. "About me leaving the team, that is. They should know." 

Adam nodded, and hit his communicator, calling everyone together at the Command Center, letting them know it wasn't for a fight. Once everyone had agreed to come, the two of them teleported in. Elissa glanced quietly at them all, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Guys," she said quietly. "I have bad news." 

"What is it?" Tommy wondered. 

"I'm leaving the team," she was braced for the chorus of 'whys' that followed. She told them, "I can't do it anymore. I just can't. I'm sorry." 

Kim came over to her and took her hands. "It's your decision, Elissa. We'll all help keep an eye on Gwen if you need us to. You know Rita and Zedd are still going to be after her, she'll need the protection." 

Elissa nodded, and thanked her. Then she looked to the one other person whose support she wanted. Evanthe came over to her. "I don't agree with what you're doing, Elissa," she stated. "But if you need me, I'm there for you." 

"I wish I could explain my reasoning behind my decision," Elissa knew they would understand, but she herself wasn't ready to face it just yet. "But I can't, not yet." 

Evanthe nodded. "When you're ready to, you know where we are." 

Elissa nodded, and smiled. "Thank you all for understanding!" 

Evanthe hugged her. "What else can we be when we all love you?" 

"We're going to miss you being on the team," Tommy told her, already mentally making plans on how to change tactics and plans in battle. "But I'm sure whatever your reasons are, they're good ones." 

Peace was maintained. 

* * *

Eight more months passed, and Elissa still hadn't been able to speak to them about what had happened. Rita and Zedd's attacked increased, but the simple procedure of keeping Elissa and Gwen under constant surveillance in non-combat situations, and in the Command Center during battles kept them both safe. Elissa taught herself how to use the Command Center computers, mainly out of boredom during long battles, and kept an eye out for sneak Tenga attacks. It kept her busy, if nothing else. 

"What's on your mind, Billy?" Evanthe asked one spring day. He smiled at her. 

"Wondering when our child is going to be born," Zordon had removed Evanthe from active Ranger duty until after she recovered from childbirth, and that could be any day now, with the way she was looking. 

Evanthe shrugged. "Who. . .," she stopped suddenly, an odd expression on her face. 

"Now?" Billy leaped to his feet, as Evanthe nodded. They were out of the house and heading for the hospital within another five minutes. The other Rangers and Elissa gathered there, waiting this historic occasion. Elissa leaned against Adam, Gwen in her arms, thinking. 

"This is almost as exciting as when Gwen was born!" Adam declared. Elissa nodded briefly. 

"And a lot less painful for me." 

Adam smiled. "I wonder how Billy's taking it?" 

"She's probably twisting his hand off!" Elissa declared, laughing a little for the first time in months. She and Adam still had the occasional disagreement over her decision, and he was _definitely_ not happy with it, but things had calmed down a great deal between them. 

"And almost as nerve-wracking for us," Rocky declared, with the others' agreement. Elissa glanced over at them, they hadn't really associated much lately. She'd been too busy trying to deal with her memories and shame. 

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. "But at least this time we're not stuck in school!" he remembered how for most of Elissa's labor, only Adam had been able to get to be with her. The rest of them had been forced to wait till school was out to show up. 

"At least they _waited_ for their kid!" Elissa did something that they hadn't seen in a while from her. 

She smiled. 

"It's not quite the same situation with them as it was with us, Elissa," Adam smiled. 

"I was just kidding!" Elissa protested, and Adam hugged her warmly. 

"I know." 

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, then Kim broke the silence. "I wonder if this one will take as long as yours did, Elissa?" 

Aisha shrugged. "Who knows?" 

"Any word?" they looked up to see Vincent entering the waiting room. 

Tommy shook his head. "Nothing yet. Nice to see you again, Vincent," the men shook hands all around, and Vincent smiled. 

"Nice to be seen, and to be here!" he and Evanthe had become close friends over the past nine months, a friendship cemented by the fact he was no longer trying to marry her. 

"Hopefully some news will come soon!" 

* * *

"Come on!" Billy urged. "Just a little bit more!" 

Evanthe pushed with all her heart, and the doctor cried triumphantly. "Got a head!" a few more moments passed. "Come on, just a little more! I got the shoulders! Just a little more, and we should have the whole baby!" Evanthe gave the greatest push of her life, almost ripping Billy's hand off in the process. "And we have a beautiful baby boy!" 

Billy kissed Evanthe's forehead softly, as she relaxed from the effort. "I wanna see him!" she declared. The doctor smiled at her. 

"The nurse will bring him over in a second," he told her. "She has to clean him off first." 

Evanthe looked at Billy. "What are we going to name him?" she wondered. From the tone in her voice, she had something in mind already. 

"What do you want to name our son?" Billy asked as the nurse brought him over to them. 

Evanthe smiled. "How does William Vincent Cranston sound?" 

"Perfect!" 

Evanthe looked at her son, and smiled. "You are so precious," she whispered, holding him close to her. "And so rare," tears shone in her eyes as she gazed on this living miracle. _I never thought I would do this. I never thought I would hold a life that came from me and someone I love as much as I love Billy. Whatever gods there are, I thank you for this. Thank you a thousand times over._

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room looked up as Billy entered, a bundle in his arms. "Guys," he spoke softly. "I'd like you to meet my son." 

Kim was first to see him, and he smiled. "Ohhh!! He's adorable!" 

"What's his name?" Elissa wondered. 

Billy's eyes fell on Vincent. "William Vincent Cranston." 

The vampire king smiled, he'd had no idea Evanthe would do that. "Billy, when you arrive home, there is something I wish to drop off to you, for William." 

"What's that?" 

"A very old crib," Vincent told him. "Actually it's more of a gift from Liana. It was her crib when she was a child. She would have come herself, but she'd got to take her lifeguard certification test today." 

"Somehow, I can't quite imagine a vampire lifeguard," Billy smiled. "But I'm sure she'll be great at it!" 

Vincent nodded. "She will be, and she's so looking forward to it!" 

Billy smiled. "I'd better get back to Evanthe. She fell asleep, and she tends to be irritable if she wakes up and I'm not there. I don't want her snacking on the nurses!" he turned to go, when Elissa stood up. 

"I hate to interrupt, but any chance I can go see the new mother?" 

Billy nodded. "Okay! You tell her I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" 

Elissa smiled, nodded, and headed down to the room Evanthe had been wheeled into. She cleared her throat as she stood in the doorway. "Excuse me, is this the new mother's room?" 

Evanthe was already awake, and smiled to see her friend there. "Hey there!" 

"Can we talk?" Elissa asked, and Evanthe nodded. "About why I left the team," Elissa took the seat next to Evanthe. 

"I've been wondering," was all Evanthe said, wanting Elissa to say only what she wanted to say. 

Elissa was quiet for a few minutes. "I had to get my head on straight about what happened to me while I was in the Dark Dimension." 

"What did happen?" 

"Finster," Elissa whispered. The little mutant didn't _look_ very evil, but within him beat a core of cruelty every bit as horrible as that within Rita and Zedd. "He performed some tests on me." 

"What kind of tests?" 

Elissa took a deep breath. "He poked and prodded. Needles, taking and putting stuff into me. Among other things," she bit her lip, not wanting to speak much more. Evanthe reached out for her. 

"Oh, Elissa!" Tears shone in Evanthe's eyes. "How could he?" 

"I don't know," Elissa shook her head. "But I was humiliated!" 

Evanthe clenched her fists. "If they even look at you, or Gwen, or anyone else again, I'll get every vampire in creation to help me if I have to, but they're going to die!" 

Elissa looked at her friend. "I think they know how Gwen is channeling her power through me, and why!" 

Violet eyes widened. "We have to protect you and her both then." 

"Adam doesn't know this," Elissa said softly. "But I talked to Vincent about this. He told me he forced you two into not telling me that Gwen, through me, was going to do that to Michael, and that she would continue to channel the energy until her first change." 

Evanthe nodded. "I would have told you if I could." 

"There's also been a new werewolf king chosen," Elissa caught her friend up on the news from the wererealm. "And there's going to be a unity between the werewolves and vampires, thanks to our friendship." 

Evanthe smiled. "It's about time." 

"Vincent has also taught me how to block my memories from Adam, since he's kind of sick of seeing Jareth in my dreams." 

"Sounds like you guys have been busy lately!" 

Elissa looked at her friend. "Evanthe, please don't tell Adam that I did this, please!" 

"I won't," Evanthe swore. "I never have broken a promise to you, you know that." 

The former Rose Ranger sighed. "We've been so distant from each other. He's not happy with my decision to leave the team." 

"I don't really know what to say, Elissa," Evanthe mentally swore vengeance against anyone who had harmed her beloved friend, and so hurt her marriage. "All I can say is, just be patient." 

"He wants me to rejoin the team," Elissa told her. "I don't think he likes worrying about me while he's fighting." 

"I don't like worrying about you, either," Evanthe told her. "But it's your decision," she'd finally accepted that after all this time. 

Elissa glanced out the window. "One day, maybe," she mused. "From what I was told, you guys never replaced me." 

"We _can't_ replace you, Elissa!" Evanthe told her, smiling. 

Elissa smiled, and changed the subject quickly. "William has your eyes." 

"And Billy's hair," Evanthe remembered. "And I hope Billy's brains, too." 

"And his mother's sense of honor and loyalty." 

Evanthe blushed, and Elissa sighed deeply, her thoughts incessantly returning to where they had been. "I love Adam, but I'm starting to wonder how he's been able to put up with me these last few months." 

"Because he loves you," Evanthe replied simply. They both looked up as the sound of a throat clearing came from the doorway. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Billy asked. Evanthe smiled. 

"Never!" 

Elissa stood up. "I was just leaving. We can finish this later," she smiled briefly at Evanthe, and then left. Billy watched her go, concerned. 

"Is she going to be okay?" 

Evanthe shrugged. "I hope so!" 

"Want to hold your son?" Billy asked, bringing the little bundle over. Evanthe smiled and nodded. "Oh, before I forget," he said as he slipped little William into her arms. "Remember that crib we picked out, but didn't really like?" Evanthe nodded. "Vincent and Liana have given us one. As a matter of fact, it was Liana's at one time!" 

"How sweet of them!" Evanthe smiled. 

"Vincent's out in the waiting room, with everyone else, and Liana sends her love," he told her. 

"That's right," Evanthe nodded. "Her lifeguard test was today!" 

Billy's eyes widened. "You knew?" 

"Liana and I talk a lot these days, didn't I tell you?" Evanthe smiled a little. "I knew I was forgetting something!" 

Billy leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You need sleep." 

Evanthe kissed him in return. "I need blood! You wouldn't mind if I munched on one of those nurses, would you?" 

He smiled. "Vincent will bring you dinner later! Just get some rest until he does." 

Evanthe nodded. "I love you," she whispered as she leaned back into her pillows. Billy put William in the crib the hospital had put in the room at Evanthe's insistence, and looked at his wife. 

"Sleep tight," he told her. "I'll be back." he walked out, turning off the lights. That was no barrier to Evanthe, though, as she looked over at her son. 

"Welcome to the world, my son," she whispered softly. She jerked up as she heard Zedd laughing. 

His evil voice echoed in her ears, and she knew only she could hear him. "Enjoy your son while you can!" 

"You leave him alone!" she growled. 

"Try and stop me!" 

Evanthe's eyes flashed. "If it costs me my life I will!" _I'm already undead, after all!_

"You can't even help your friend!" Zedd mocked her. 

"Leave us all alone, Zedd!" 

"When hell freezes over!" 

Evanthe's fingers curled into fists. "That might be sooner than you think if you touch my son, my friend, or anyone else I care about ever again!" 

Zedd's laughter echoed again, then faded out. Evanthe took a deep breath, and swore, "No matter what it takes, I'll protect all of them." 

She leaned back into the pillows, and was asleep in moments. Elissa watched her friend from the shadows, and sighed. "Enjoy what sleep you can get," she whispered. She knew, all too soon, that things were going to get back to 'business as usual' with the Rangers. 

_ Will I ever be one of them again? _she wondered, blocking the thought from Adam as she left her friend to rest. _Will I ever be able to deal with what was done to me? _

She could not answer those questions. Only time would. And time was not telling her.

**The End**


	24. The Nightmare of Rangers

**The Nightmare of Rangers  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

"I don't think I ever want to sleep again," Kim shivered as she and Tommy walked into the Youth Center. "That nightmare was hideous!" 

He put an arm around her. "I wish I'd been there to protect you from it!" 

She pushed his arm off her, and smiled at him. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, Tommy!" she grinned. "You don't have to _always_ be the white knight, you know! Come on, I want to see little William again!" 

Hugging again, they entered the Youth Center to see all their friends hovering over the little baby. When they got close, they heard Rocky saying, "He is _so_ adorable!? 

Evanthe held him closer to her. "He looks just like his father!" she whispered. She hadn't told anyone about Zedd's threats to her after William's birth, but she had never let him be alone since then, not even for a moment. 

"Except for those eyes," Tommy said. William's eyes were exact replicas of his mother's, a warm violet. Tommy looked over at Adam, and frowned a little. "You okay?" 

Adam looked up. "Yeah." 

Rocky didn't believe it one little bit, despite Adam's continued assurances he was just fine. He gave his friend a look that said firmly, they would talk later over this! He intended to know what was going on! 

Evanthe held William close to her tenderly. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, William," she whispered. "No one!" instincts buried for six centuries had returned to Evanthe in full force. 

"You sound just like Elissa did when she brought Gwen home!" Adam smiled. 

Evanthe looked over at him. "Well, these two are very special. I don't think there's any children like them in the world." 

"I don't either," Adam thought for a moment. "You know, I was told that there was one other werewolf who did have a child. I wonder what happened to that kid." 

Evanthe shrugged. "I don't know. I never really paid that much attention to weres until I met up with Elissa," Adam chuckled as he remembered that first meeting. "You know, I do believe Elissa was in love with you from the first moment she saw you." 

As Adam blushed, Evanthe remembered something else. "I know I loved Billy. He looked good enough to eat even then!" 

"And you did!" 

Evanthe blushed herself, smiling. "In many ways!" 

* * *

Zedd and Rita both chuckled softly. "So, Kimmie-poo had a bad dream!" Zedd laughed. Rita grasped her staff and smiled. 

"We can use that!" 

Zedd agreed. "Soon, the Rangers will be too scared to close their eyes! And that one, the _former_ Rose Ranger, will regret leaving our little dimension!" 

"Indeed she will!" Rita growled. "And I _still_ can't believe that vampire had her child! We have to get rid of that baby, Zedd!" 

"Once they are into their nightmares, we destroy that child!" Zedd told her. "Fist, we select three of them to torment!" he glanced over the collection of Rangers, and smiled "Ah, the Purple and Red Rangers, and the former Rose Ranger, will do for a start!" 

Rita nodded. "Yes. Just what _shall_ we give them to dream about, Zeddy?" 

Zedd thought for a few moments, then chuckled. "The Red Ranger shall be easy, his meals will be trying to eat _him!_ The former Rose Ranger will relive, in more intensity, the tests that Finster performed. And the Purple Ranger," he laughed, this was a _sweet_ one! "She shall not be able to protect her friend or her child!" 

"And they won't even be able to wake up from the dreams until morning!" Rita watched as Zedd cast the spell. She loved being evil! 

* * *

That night, Rocky went to bed as he normally had. In moments, he was deep asleep. 

_ A bacon double cheeseburger lay on a table near him. Rocky felt the familiar hunger surging through him, and grabbed for it. "Yum!" his teeth sank deeply into the delicious food. _

"Hey!!!" a harsh voice spoke. "Stop that!" 

"What??" he dropped the sandwich in surprise, and stared as it suddenly grew taller than he was, sprouted arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth! 

The Sandwich Monster stared at him. "Just what do you think you were doing?" 

"HUH!??" Rocky didn't understand what was going on, this had never happened before! 

"You bit me!" the monster grabbed him in a grip that couldn't be broken. 

Rocky trembled in fear already. "I'm sorry!" 

"Not yet!" the monster opened a huge mouth, dripping with saliva and juices. "But you're going to be!" 

Rocky screamed as the burger monster took a huge bite out of him. Was this what the meals he had eaten so frequently and so eagerly had went through?? "NOOO!!! I'll never eat again, I promise!" 

"This is to pay for all the poor food you've eaten before!" he was being eaten alive!!!! 

"I didn't mean to!" Rocky struggled, to no avail. "I'm sorry! I was wrong! If I live through this, I'm never eating again!" 

The monster took another bite. "I heard you say YUM before you bit me!"

That was all Rocky knew before the monster devoured him completely. 

And he sat up in bed, morning light streaming through the window. "NO!!!!" he screamed, almost breaking his neck at the sound of his door opening. His mom came in with a tray. 

"Are you all right, Rocky?" she asked, frowning in worry. 

"Just a bad dream," he whispered. "Just a bad dream." 

She came all the way into the room, with his favorite breakfast on the tray. "I brought you breakfast!" she grinned. That was something Mrs. DeSantos did for all her children, just because she loved them. Breakfast in bed, once a week. 

"I'm not hungry, mom," Rocky whispered, feeling sick to his stomach at the very thought of food. 

"What?" she stared, not quite understanding what was going on. He was _always_ hungry! "Are you sick?" 

He shook his head. "I'm fine." 

"All right," Mrs. DeSantos trusted him. "But grab a cheeseburger or something sometime today, you're a growing boy, you need to eat!" 

Rocky slowly made his way to the bathroom as his mom left, and shivered. _I don't think I'm EVER going to eat again!_

* * *

As Rocky was falling asleep, Elissa was cuddling against Adam. He kissed her. "Sweet dreams, Elissa Park," he wished her, as he did every night. He leaned back into the pillows, and Elissa smiled at him. 

"You just want to sleep tonight, don't you?" 

Adam peered over at her, and smiled. "Sleep can come later!" they reached for each other, but before anything could _really_ get started, Elissa had fallen into a deep slumber. 

_ Elissa opened her eyes, and found herself on the same platform she'd been kept on while she was in the Dark Dimension. "Not again!" she screamed. Finster popped up next to her. _

"Time to see just how you tick, werewolf!" he gloated, already beginning his poking and prodding of her. 

Elissa screamed, trying to writhe away, but without any luck. "Leave me alone!" 

"No way!" he kept on performing tests with a viscious, evil glee that Elissa remembered all too well. 

"Help me!" she screamed. "Someone, please help me!" 

"Sorry, no one's going to help you!" Finster laughed as his tests became even more invasive and disgusting. Elissa screamed as she heard not only Finster laughing, but Rita and Zedd as well. Elissa fought as hard as she could, only to have Finster tighten the straps that held her down. She begged constantly to be let go, with no results whatsoever. Slowly, Elissa's mind vanished. 

And her eyes flew open, her throat sore from screaming. "Elissa?" Adam was looking at her. "What's wrong?" 

When she didn't answer, he touched her hand gently. "Elissa?" 

She looked over at him, relaxing some when she saw who it was. "Elissa, did you have a nightmare?" he asked. As she nodded, he held her close to him. "It was only a dream," he tried to soothe her. 

"It wasn't! she cried. "It's what really happened while I was in the Dark Dimension! I remember _everything _now!" 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. Elissa took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

"He . . .he did things," she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. 

"Things he will pay for!" he promised her. Elissa closed her eyes, and let the full memory of what had happened flow into him. He shuddered, then held her close to him. "Oh, Elissa! I'm so sorry!" 

Elissa wiped away her tears. "Now you know why I did what I did. I'll never be able to go back at this rate!" 

"Yes, you will!" Adam whispered. "You can't let them beat you!" 

Elissa leaned against him, crying. "They already have." 

* * *

As Rocky and Elissa began the dreams that would torment them, Billy and Evanthe were thinking of much more pleasant things. "Do you know what's going on with the Parks?" Billy asked her as she put William to bed. 

Evanthe looked over at him. "A little. But I don't think Elissa wants me to say anything just yet." 

"I wish there was something we could do to help them," Billy sighed. Evanthe nodded. 

"So do I. More than anything." 

Billy wrapped his arms around her. "They'll let us know when they want our help. Till then, why don't we get some sleep?" 

Evanthe nodded as she kissed him. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired!" 

"We both are," Billy yawned. "Gwen always slept through the nights her parents were gone. Which reminds me, tomorrow night's a full moon." 

Evanthe nodded. "Good thing Gwen and William get along so well!" 

"Maybe he'll sleep better tomorrow night?" Billy suggested. Evanthe chuckled a little. 

"He'd better!" she smiled as Billy pulled her into their room and started to kiss down her neck. 

"Trying to get me excited?" she asked, giggling. 

Billy smiled at her. "Is it working?" 

"All you have to do to get me excited is breathe, Billy!" Evanthe told him. Things got rather involved after that, and when at last they fell asleep, Evanthe entered a dream she later wished had never happened. 

_ Evanthe pounded on the forcefield with all her might, watching as Zedd toyed with her William. "He is a precious child, isn't he?" _

"Leave him alone!" she screamed in frustration. She couldn't get to him, she couldn't save him! 

Zedd laughed at her. "Try and make me!" 

"Leave my son alone! He's just a baby!!! 

"And now, he's mine!" Zedd gloated. "You couldn't protect him, you couldn't even protect your friend!" 

The throne room went dark as he spoke, and screams were heard, screams Evanthe knew all too well: Elissa. The lights came on, focused in one corner, and she saw Finster doing something to her friend that defied description. 

"No!" Evanthe howled. "Let me out of here! I have to help her!" 

Zedd shook his head. "Even if I do, what could you do to stop him? This is history, it's already happened. You didn't protect her then, what makes you think you can protect her now?" 

Evanthe sank down to the floor, sobbing. "I have to! I have to protect them, can't let anyone hurt them!" She could hear Rita and Zedd laughing as they tormented her friend, and screamed louder to be released. 

And there was nothing she could do about it. 

"Evanthe?" she jerked away. "Honey, wake up!" 

Her eyes flew open to see Billy standing near her, worried, with William in his arms. "No!!" she screamed. "No!" 

"Honey?" Billy looked at her. "What's wrong?" 

Evanthe ignored him, reaching out for her son, and held him close to her heart. "You're okay," she whispered. "You're okay, you're safe! Elissa's got to be safe too!" 

"Evanthe?" Billy looked. "What happened?" 

Evanthe looked back at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "A nightmare. . .the most _hideous_ nightmare!" 

"What happened to Elissa and William in it?" 

Evanthe sat down on the bed, holding William in her arms still. "I. . .I couldn't protect them!" 

"What do you mean by that?" he shivered and regretted his insistence when she told him what she'd seen in her dream. Billy frowned a trifle. "I think we should talk to Zordon about this." there was just something about it that he didn't like one bit. 

* * *

When they arrived in the Command Center, Rocky was already there, talking with the others about a nightmare that he'd had. Elissa and Adam appeared moments later, and he was practically carrying her. Billy looked over as they arrived. "I take it Evanthe and Rocky aren't the only two who had nightmares?" 

Adam shook his head. "I don't think the nightmares were natural, either." 

Alpha turned to Elissa as he finished up scanning Rocky and Evanthe. "Elissa," he said as gently as he was capable of. "I need to scan you, to make sure that you're okay." 

Elissa only stared at him, and Adam took her hand. "Come on, Elissa. He's not going to hurt you." 

She nodded briefly, letting the robot scan her. _Don't make me tell them. I'm not ready to. _

I won't. 

Billy looked at the results of the scan a few minutes later as Alpha brought them to him. Evanthe asked, "What is it?" fear in her voice. 

"Please don't tell me that I'm going to get eaten by a large hamburger for _real_!" Rocky almost whined. 

Billy took a deep breath. "It seems Zedd has placed a spell on you three, so that you'll have nightmares, every time you sleep, and you won't wake up from them until the morning." 

Evanthe shuddered badly. "Okay, that does it, I'm quitting sleeping!" 

"You and me both!" Rocky echoed. 

_ Why are they doing this to me? _

To hurt you! But we'll find a way to break the spell! 

Elissa closed her eyes and leaned against Adam, not sleeping, just being with him. Evanthe shivered again. 

"I'm never sleeping again," she whispered. "I can't go through that again!" 

Billy was already looking for the cure, and Rocky glanced at his fellow sufferers in spell-dreams. "I wonder how much a lifetime supply of caffeine pills would cost," they could all tell he was only joking by that, though. 

"You'd better not even go there," Tommy warned, just to be safe. Rocky shook his head. 

"I'm not. That dream didn't scare me that badly!" 

Tommy looked at him. "Just what did you dream about?" 

Rocky mumbled something very faintly, and Adam looked over at him. "Rocky, that sounded like you were eaten by your dinner!" When Rocky just blushed and mumbled, Adam could hardly keep from laughing. "That's what you dreamed about?" 

"Okay, I dreamed that a giant bacon double cheeseburger ate me, okay?" Rocky finally told them what it was, he hadn't given any details until now. He'd been too ashamed to! The other Rangers just barely managed to suppress laugh at that, and Rocky felt just a trifle wounded at their humor. Elissa caught his eye, and gave him a gentle smile. _ I wonder what she dreamed about? No, I don't. If it shook her up that badly, I don't want to know!_

Billy stood back suddenly, eyes wide. "I've got it!" 

"How?" three voices chorused. Billy explained it quickly. They would have to once more dream, but this time, they had to face down the dreams, and conquer them. All three of them looked _very_ reluctant! 

Adam touched Elissa's hand._ Elissa, you can't stay awake forever. And you don't want to keep dreaming that, do you? _

No. But. . . 

It's only a dream now, Elissa. One you can end. And prove to them once and for all they can't kick around a werewolf! 

Elissa smiled at him, then turned to the others. "I'll do it." 

Evanthe sighed. "I don't want to dream that again. Ever again," she paused for a moment. "So I'll do whatever I have to in order to stop that nightmare." 

"I don't want my dinner to eat me again!" Rocky said simply. Elissa stood up, looking first at Rocky, then Evanthe, and finally Billy. 

"What do we get started?" 

"When do you want to start dreaming again?" Billy asked. "Your call." 

_ Stay with me. _

I'll never leave you! 

Watch my dreams, then. You kind of have to in order to face this too. 

All right. 

Evanthe cleared her throat. "Let's do this." 

Alpha teleported three cots into the Command Center, and the three of them laid down. "We'll monitor you through the Command Center computers," he told them. 

"Time to face the food," Rocky muttered, laying down. Evanthe laid quietly, trembling a little. Elissa took up her place on her cot, holding Adam's hand. 

_ Here goes nothing. _

When you wake up, everything will be all right. 

Most of it will be. 

And sooner or later, everything will be all right again. 

Good night, Adam. 

Night Elissa. I love you. 

The Rangers watched as their friends drifted back into slumber, and began to once more be caught by the spell of nightmares. The nightmare of the Rangers had begun. 

Again. 

* * *

_ Elissa opened her eyes to see she was once again in this parody of the Dark Dimension. "Here goes nothing," she muttered as she felt Finster starting again. "Stop that!" she ordered. _

"No!" he replied again. 

Elissa strained at her straps, and this time, they began to break. "You will!" 

"Make me!" Finster laughed maniacally. 

"For you, Adam!" Elissa whispered, then snapped the straps holding her down. "I will!" 

The crazed scientist backed away in fright as Elissa came towards him. "You may have done this to me once, but you shall not do this to me in my dreams! Leave me in peace!" 

She was quite gratified to see him turn and run away screaming. Tears of joy and peace flowed down her face. "I did it!" 

"I'm so proud of you, Elissa!" Adam's voice echoed in her dream. 

"You could see?" she asked. She felt him nodding. 

"You certainly showed him!" 

Elissa took a deep breath. "If only I could do that for real. Maybe then I'd have the confidence to reclaim my spot on the team. Time for me to wake up?" 

"Yeah. And you do have the courage." 

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Courage, but not the confidence." 

"You will," Adam told her, squeezing her hand. "You will." 

She nodded briefly, finally believing she would. "One day." 

* * *

_ Rocky looked around, and saw the burger sitting on the table. He smiled to see it there. "I'm not hungry," he said simply. He almost flinched to see the burger enlarging, sprouting arms and legs and mouth. _

"You tried to eat me!" it accused. Rocky shrugged. 

"No, I didn't." 

The monster seemed to be quite surprised by this. "Uhhhhh. . .why not?" 

"I'm not hungry." 

It stared at him. "YOU?!? You're not hungry!?" 

Rocky shook his head. "Nope, not really!" 

"Why not?" 

"I'm just not." 

The burger monster stared at him for a moment, then transformed back into a normal burger, once more on the table. Rocky laughed. "Time to wake up!" 

He opened his eyes and sat up, seeing Elissa was also awake. "Man, I am starving!" he declared. Adam chuckled. 

"Sounds like he conquered _his_ nightmare!" 

Elissa nodded. "Two down, one to go!" 

* * *

_ Evanthe stared through the forcefield at Zedd who held her son. She shrugged a little. "That's not my son. You aren't Zedd. This is a dream." _

"Is it?!" Zedd laughed as the room darkened and Elissa's screams were being heard once more. "Is she not Elissa?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "Nope, just a dream!" 

"I hate to tell you, but these are her REAL memories!" Zedd told her. Evanthe shrugged again. 

"This is still a dream!" 

"Are you sure!?" he glared at her harshly, but Evanthe held firm in her knowledge. 

"This is just a dream. I dreamed all of this last night." 

"So be it," Zedd declared. Everything around them vanished, and silence fell. 

"Zedd, you're not any brighter in a dream than you are in reality," Evanthe chuckled. 

The first thing she saw when she woke up as Billy, smiling at her. "You did it?" 

"That I did!" she declared, hugging him swiftly and strongly. They looked up as Rocky teleported back in, with a bag of fast food he was already stuffing in his mouth. 

"We all did!" 

Elissa glanced to her friend, a question in her eyes. Evanthe looked back at her. "I don't think I have to tell you what part of what I saw was," she said softly. Elissa shook her head, she knew Evanthe's nightmares would have involved her. "I certainly hope we _all_ rest well tonight!" 

"I don't know how well you guys are," Elissa smiled. "You've got Gwen tonight, remember?" 

Evanthe nodded, and glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened to realize it was already past sunset. They'd spent all day in their nightmares and fighting them. "You two have fun now!" 

Elissa grasped her head suddenly. "We'd better go now!" she declared. Adam nodded, pain ripping through his own head, and they teleported out together. Evanthe looked up at Billy. 

"Dinner together, my dear? My parents can watch the kids for a couple of hours, before they go out. They eat late, anyway." 

Billy nodded, and they teleported out together as well. Things were going back to normal, they all felt. 

* * *

Rita's scream echoed throughout the lunar palace. "No! They conquered the dreams!" 

"How _dare_ they do this to me again!" didn't those Rangers _ever_ just give up and let them win? Even the Rose Ranger, who'd surrendered her powers, had defeated the dreams! 

Rita swore, "We'll get them for this!" 

Zedd nodded, as the room glowed red about them. "And then we shall rule the world!" 

"And there is _nothing_ they can do to stop us!" 

Zedd glanced at Earth, and smiled suddenly. "What do you say we stop time on them?" he chuckled. Rita laughed and added her agreement, there would be no way the Rangers could stop them if they were frozen in time. "Soon they shall be frozen, and we shall rule supreme, forever!"

**The End**


	25. Future Wisdom

**Future Wisdom  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Elissa watched quietly as Gwen crawled around on the floor. After a night of roaming the countryside as wolves, she and Adam were both a little tired, but enjoyed watching their daughter. Adam stood behind her, deep thoughts going though his mind. 

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to rejoin the team?" he asked. Her initial confidence after conquering the dreams Rita and Zedd had sent had waned swiftly. Elissa sighed. 

"Yes," she said simply. "I still don't have my confidence back in me, and I am still haunted by those dreams." 

"Maybe if you joined and fought, you could get your confidence back!" Adam suggested. Elissa groaned to herself. 

"Great, here comes this old argument again!" she looked to Adam. "We've been through this. I'm just not ready yet." 

Adam sighed. "And how long are you going to 'not be ready yet'?" he asked. 

"Adam, don't start this again!" 

"Elissa, are you _ever_ going to be ready again?" he asked. He was quite tired of her repeating the same old line, over and over again! 

"Maybe I should have never accepted!" she growled. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" 

She looked at him. "I'm not talking about the powers!" she stormed into their room, locking the door behind her as she did so, ignoring him calling her name. _Why can't you just let me work this out on my own? _

Elissa, I've been letting you work it out on your own for months now, and you haven't gotten any closer to it! 

Because you keep pressuring me! 

Fine! I won't pressure you at all! he walked out of the house, flinching at her tears he could feel. 

_ I still love you, Adam, no matter how upset with me you may be. _

And I love you too, Elissa. 

* * *

Evanthe and Billy were having quite a time playing with William that same day. Evanthe watched as her son and husband enjoyed themselves. "If you'd told me a year ago all this would have happened, I would _never_ have believed you!" 

"I wouldn't either!" Billy declared. 

Evanthe smiled. "Us, parents, with our own child!" 

"And fighting evil space aliens." 

She shuddered. "That is a part I could do without!" 

"A lot of us could." 

Evanthe sighed and looked at her son. "One day we _will_ be without them." 

"That we will be," Billy nodded, following her gaze. "And I hope he doesn't have to follow in his parents' footsteps as Rangers." 

Evanthe nodded. "Whatever he's going to be, though, I want him to be happy at it." 

"Yeah, just like his parents!" Billy smiled as he glanced around the house. Evanthe had invested her money wisely over the last few centuries, starting once she _had_ some to invest. To say the very least, they were well off. 

She nodded, and smiled. "You know, I think Girard and Sophie did me the _biggest_ favor of all when they made me a vampire!" 

"I don't think I would have ever been happy without you in my life!" 

Evanthe smiled. "I was happy," she said softly. "But things have changed so much for the best since we met!" 

Billy got up and quietly put their suddenly sleeping son into his crib. "I love you, Evanthe." 

"And I love you," she put an arm around her husband. "And will until the end of time." 

Billy smiled, leaned over, and kissed her gently on the neck, causing her to shiver with delight. "Oh, Billy, you know what that does to me!" 

"Why do you think I do it?" Billy chuckled softly. Evanthe smiled. 

"Perhaps it's just as well we _can't_ have anymore kids without Vincent doing whatever he did. As much as you do that, we'd have enough kids to populate a small country!" 

As they started to reach for each other, a very familiar six tone beep sounded. Billy growled something nasty under his breath, and Evanthe jerked her blouse back to normal position angrily. "One of these days, I'm going to catch Rita and Zedd while _they're_ getting romantic and interrupt them! Preferably with a large weapon of some type!" 

"Same here!" Billy agreed, then touched his communicator. "This is Billy, what is it, Zordon?" 

BILLY, YOU AND EVANTHE PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER AT ONCE. 

Evanthe sighed and got up. "Let's go. We'll continue this later, and we'd better take William, Alpha can look after him if necessary." 

* * *

Tommy, Rocky, Kim, Aisha, Adam, Billy, and Evanthe all gathered in the Command Center only moments later. Adam had a faint dissatisfaction in his eyes that showed plainly he didn't like being without Elissa. Evanthe turned to Zordon. "All right, what's the problem, and how fast can we get rid of it?" 

"Zedd and Rita have sent down Freezanator!" Alpha told them. "Observe the Viewing Globe, it is freezing everyone in Angel Grove in time! For those touched by it's spray are trapped in a bubble of time, that they can only be released from by the monster's destruction." 

Adam's eyes widened as he saw the monster near his own house. "Elissa. Gwen," he raised his head and spoke louder. "Come on, we've got to stop that thing!" 

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy cried out. "White Ranger Power!" 

"Black Ranger Power!" 

"Pink Ranger Power!" 

"Blue Ranger Power!" 

"Yellow Ranger Power!" 

"Red Ranger Power!" 

"Purple Ranger Power!" 

As they appeared, fully morphed, in front of the monster, Evanthe pointed at it, her Power Whip in hand already. "Okay, Freezanator, it's time to warm things up around here!" 

The monster only laughed, it was ready for them! "You shall be frozen, Rangers!" before any of them could move, they had been sprayed with it's freezing gel. Freezanator laughed horrendously and was about to return to the moon in triumph. 

Elissa stepped out of her house at the sound, and stared to see the Rangers frozen and the monster laughing at them all. _Adam? _

Elissa! his mind was unfrozen at least._ Get out of here, before that thing attacks you!_

Elissa didn't argue, she simply twisted around and ran back inside, grabbing her communicator. "Zordon!" she cried. "The Rangers, they've been frozen!" 

ELISSA, COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER. YOU ARE THEIR ONLY HOPE! 

Elissa took a deep breath, and teleported to the Command Center. She looked up at their ancient mentor, and quietly asked, "Zordon, how am I their only hope?" 

ELISSA, I RESPECT YOU DECISION TO LEAVE THE TEAM, BUT SOMEONE MUST DEFEAT THE MONSTER, AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WITH ACCESS TO THE RANGER POWERS. 

Elissa's eyes widened in fright. "But I no longer have what it takes to be a Ranger. Finster made sure of that!" 

Zordon shook his head. I BELIEVE YOU DO. 

"Then you believe in a lost cause with me. I can't do it," she sighed. "I can barely pick up Gwen without feeling weak. How am I going to defeat this monster?" 

She sat up straight as a voice came from behind her. "With courage and strength, mother." 

"You _can_ do it, you know!" 

She turned to see two figures behind her, a man and woman, one in pale rose clothing, the other in blue. "Who are you?" she asked softly, almost fearing to hear the answer. 

"Don't you recognize me, mother?" 

"Gwen?!" Elissa stared. "Is that really you?" 

Gwen, all grown up, nodded. "It's me." 

"What's going on?" Elissa couldn't believe her eyes. The young man told her, "We came back in time to help you!" 

Elissa leaned against the console. "I wish you _could_ help!"

Gwen took her mother's hands. "You've always been there for us, Mother. Don't you think we'd be there for you?" 

"How did you get here?" ELissa asked, then saw the communicator, somewhat more sophisticated than the one she wore, on their wrists. "You're Rangers?" 

Gwen nodded. "Like you, I'm the Rose Ranger," she gestured to her companion. "William is the Blue Ranger, and he takes after his father." 

Elissa smiled a little. "In more ways than one it seems," she sighed. "Gwen, William, I wish I could tell you both that I could do this, but it would be a lie." 

"We _know_ you can," Gwen told her. "You're stronger than you think you are." 

Something about Gwen and William's unwavering courage and faith in her sparked Elissa's own. "I'll do this," she said at last. "For you two," she glanced to Alpha. "Any chance you have a spare morpher around her somewhere?" 

Alpha reached under a console and pulled out her morpher, where it had been brought for safekeeping. "I believe this belongs to you!" 

Elissa took a deep breath, and looked at the grown children. "I hope you're right. It's morphin' time! Rose Ranger Power!" 

She went to her fight. 

* * *

"Hey! Creepoid!" Elissa shouted as she appeared outside her house again, this time morphed and ready. "Leave my friends alone!" 

The creature turned to face her, and laughed. "Who are you? A _Rose_ Ranger? There used to be one: but then she lost her courage!" 

Elissa stood up straight and proud. "I got it back!" she smiled to herself. "Thanks to two wonderful kids." 

"We'll see about that!" Freezanator laughed and charged Elissa. The Rose Ranger wasn't having any of that, though, and fought back with all her old courage. 

"Time for some serious damage!" she declared. "Power Crossbow!" her weapon appeared in her hand, and she glared at the creature. 

"Ohhh, I'm scared now!" it laughed at her as she leveled the weapon at him. As the bolt of energy it shot out went through him, Elissa smiled. 

"You should be," she collapsed, trying to regain he breath as the Rangers unfroze all around her. Adam ran straight to her, eyes shining with pride. 

"You did it!" 

Elissa looked up at him, she was still morphed. "I guess I did!" she held onto Adam for support as they all stood up. "Let's go the Command Center." 

Adam smiled and held her close to him. "I'm so very proud of you!" he told her. "I love you!" 

As they arrived in the Command Center, Evanthe's eyes widened to see two new faces there. "Ummm. . .hello?" _ he looks a lot like Billy! But he has my eyes!_

"Evanthe, Billy, Adam," Elissa wearily demorphed, looking very pale and weak. "I'd like you to meet our kids: grown up model, from the future." 

"Gwen?" Adam stared at the young woman there. 

"William?" Evanthe's eyes widened even further to look at the young man. 

Gwen smiled; she looked a great deal like Elissa, but had Adam's skin and eyes. William nodded to Evanthe. "Mother," he smiled, showing a hint of his fangs. 

"I can't believe this!" Adam stared in shock, and Evanthe and Billy weren't much better off. 

"You look so much like Billy!" Evanthe declared, looking at her grown son. 

Gwen smiled and touched William's hand gently. "We can't stay long, we have a wedding to attend." 

"You two??" Evanthe wasn't sure if that's what they meant, but she wanted to know! 

William smiled. "You'll find out in twenty years or so, not before." 

Gwen smiled as she kissed her parents, and William began to say his own good-byes. "You two still look the same!" she smiled. "I believe it's time!" 

Adam looked at the adult Gwen, and smiled. "I'm glad to know our daughter will be as happy as you seem to be!" _Hey! I could be mistaken, but I think she's. . .pregnant? She looks a little large. . ._

"I love you both!" William hugged his parents strongly. 

"I can't believe the little baby I held in my arms today is going to grow up into you!" Evanthe whispered. William looked at her with tender, sad eyes. She could tell he knew things about her future, but wasn't going to tell. _ Just as well. I want to find them all out for myself!_

Billy looked at his tall son. "You look _just_ like me!" and he did, except for having Evanthe's eyes. 

William looked over at the playpen, and smiled a little. "It is a little eerie to see oneself as a baby, though." 

Gwen looked up at Zordon. "Zordon, Alpha 5, it was nice seeing you again," she spoke into her communicator. "We're ready to come home, Dimitria!" 

Evanthe frowned. "Who's Dimitria?" 

"You'll see!" Gwen told her. "One day!" they were gone a moment later. 

Evanthe looked around at her friends and fellow Rangers. "It looks like this world's going to have some good defenders for a long time to come." 

Elissa nodded and leaned against Adam, falling asleep as she did so. He picked her up. "I'm going to take her hoe and get some rest." 

Billy nodded. "I hope she's all right," as Adam teleported home with Elissa, Billy looked to Evanthe. "This is worrying me more and more." 

"I think she's going to be all right, though," Evanthe told him. "Sooner or later." 

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Zedd roared. Yet _again_ the Rangers had defeated his wonderful plan. "She regained her confidence! FINSTER!" 

The little scientist ran in. "What is it, sire?" 

"The Rose Ranger," he growled. "How long before she is too weak to fight?" 

"Not long, sire," Finster reported. "A few days, at the most." 

Zedd nodded eagerly. "Then we keep up the attacks! She will soon be too weak to wake up!" 

Rita threw her back in mocking harmony. "Indeed she shall! And once we've gotten rid of her, we start on the other Rangers!" 

Zedd couldn't believe how well this plan was going to go; after all, the Rangers couldn't stop what they didn't know about! "The world will be ours to rule!" 

"For all time!" Rita raved. They truly _would_ win this time

**The End**


	26. Fading Moon

**Fading Moon  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

After yet another fight with one of Rita and Zedd's monsters, the Rangers returned to the Command Center to rest and for debriefing. Elissa leaned against a console, breathing heavily and not looking at any of the others. She'd been exhausted ever since she'd reclaimed her powers three days earlier, and Adam had noticed it. 

"Elissa, you all right?" he asked softly. She glanced up at him smiling. 

"I'm fine." 

"You've never been this tired after a fight before," Adam observed. 

_ Adam, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping much. _

Are you sure? She nodded, and he frowned. _ That's not true, Elissa. You've been sleeping MORE if anything!_

Elissa looked at her husband, and he noticed her white-knuckled grip on the console. "Adam, I'm fine, honest," she told him. 

"I'm just worried about you," Adam said softly. 

"You worry too much at times," she said, kissing him gently. 

Adam smiled. "That's what I do!" 

"I think I'm going to head on home," Elissa said once it had been established there were no more monsters or Tengas in the vicinity. "Maybe get some rest." 

"You do that!" Adam smiled and kissed her. As she teleported out, he looked at the others. "There's something really wrong with her, she just won't tell me what it is." 

Tommy nodded slowly. "I'm starting to get _extremely_ worried on this one!" 

Adam looked at Billy, who walked over to the console Elissa had been leaning against. "What are you smiling about, Billy?" 

"Adam, you're not the only one who's noticed over the past couple of days she's been overly tired. When she stood here, the computer did a medical scan on her, and the results are starting to come in," the Blue Ranger looked them over, then his smile faded. 

"What is it, Billy?" Evanthe wondered. 

"Nothing!" Billy snapped. "It shows that there is nothing wrong with her!" he sighed. "I was hoping that this would give us some answers, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry." 

Adam shook his head. "Man, this just isn't natural, I can feel it!" 

"I wish there was a way to find out what was wrong!" Billy groaned. 

"There _has_ to be a way, somehow!" Adam insisted. Kim thought for a few moments. 

"You don't think Vincent might know?" she asked finally. Evanthe stood up. 

"I can ask him." 

Adam nodded. "I hope he knows!" _if not, I don't know what else to do!_

* * *

Vincent puttered around his house, humming softly to himself. Liana was fast asleep in the bedroom, she'd had a late night previously. He looked up as a knock came to the door, and smiled to see Evanthe there when he opened it. 

"Vincent," she smiled her own greeting. "I need some help. Something's wrong with Elissa and we're hoping you night know what it is." 

"What is the matter?" as Evanthe explained what was going on, he nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. Now, I need to ask _you_ something." 

"What's that?" 

He smiled. "How is William? I haven't need him since his birth!" 

"He's just fine. Going to grow up to be a genius, just like his father, I know it!" 

Vincent nodded. "I shall go talk to Elissa, I'll stop by later with Liana and let you know how things went." 

Evanthe hugged him. "Thanks! You know, you're a lot nicer than you were when you were trying to marry me!" 

Vincent chuckled a little. "Thanks. It's nice to know that I've mellowed a bit." 

"Liana's good for you!" 

"That she is. Now, go on home, I shall go to Elissa in just a few minutes." As Evanthe left, Vincent began to get together what he would need, pouring over what he knew of werewolf illnesses. None matched. 

* * *

In the lunar palace, evil plots were being hatched continually, but nothing like what they had in mind now. "This is _too_ perfect! One more fight, and she shall be asleep forever!" 

"When should we attack again? And send the Rose Ranger into endless slumber?" Rita wondered. 

"First, we need a monster!" Zedd reminded her. "Something fitting to this momentous occasion!" he roared for Finster. 

"Yes, your evilness?" the monster maker asked. 

"I need a monster," Zed told him. "For the Rose Ranger's _final fight!"_

Finster grinned evilly. "I have just the thing, sire! A monster created from a rose bush!" 

"Good!" Zedd declared, gazing down at the sleeping Elissa. "Enjoy what little time you have left with your friends, Rose Ranger, for the morning light will bring your doom!" 

Rita nodded. "Eternal sleep! And nightmares beyond imagining within it!" 

* * *

"You are getting big, aren't you?" Adam smiled at his almost-one-year-old daughter as he picked her up in answer to a knock on the door. Vincent stood outside as he opened it. "Thanks for coming!" 

"No problem," the vampire king told him. "Where is she?" 

"In our room," Adam told him, worry creasing his forehead. "Unfortunately, asleep." 

Vincent nodded thoughtfully. "I hate to wake her up, but I must speak with her." 

"Go right ahead," Adam nodded. "I'll leave you two alone," he trusted Vincent now more than he ever had less than a year earlier. The king had proven by now he _could_ be trusted. 

Vincent walked down the hall and knocked on the door quietly. A few moments later, Elissa sleepily gave him permission to enter. "Hello," he said as he walked in. She smiled at him. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to talk to you," Vincent said. "Your friends are very worried about you." 

Elissa smiled a little. She'd known they would be. "I'm fine. Honest. Just tired." 

"How long have you been feeling this tired?" 

She thought for a few minutes. "Tired, the past year. Ever since Finster did, what he did. But _this_ tired. . .since I took back my powers." 

"Unusual," Vincent mused. 

She shrugged. "Then again, most of that time, I've had to get up two or three times during the night with Gwen." 

"I see," Vincent nodded. "Has anything else happened unusual to you?" 

She gave him a look that could only be described as _get real_. "Besides seeing Gwen and William from the future, being a Power Ranger, a werewolf, and a full time mother, no, not really. Are you trying to get me to confess to some obscure werewolf disease that makes you incredibly tired?" 

"No," Vincent smiled. "I think you're right, you just need some sleep." 

Elissa smiled. "Then let me get some please." 

Vincent smiled as he gave her a polite kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, Elissa." 

"I will," she said, and was soon fast asleep. Vincent told Adam to let her rest, then headed straight for Evanthe's house once he was done. 

"Vincent," she asked as soon as she'd opened the door. "Did you see Elissa?" 

He nodded as she let him in. "From what information I got from her, she's been tired ever since Finster did something to her." 

Evanthe frowned. "Do you think they could've done something more to her?" 

"It's a possibility," Vincent admitted. "But wouldn't Alpha have noticed it by now?" 

Evanthe shrugged. "Most likely, but you can never tell." 

"There is more," Vincent continued. "She said that she started getting extremely tired since she took her powers back a couple of days ago." 

"That _definitely_ sounds like something Rita and Zedd would do!" 

Vincent advised, "I'm sure she'll be all right, she probably just needs a weekend of nothing but sleep." 

"I guess," Evanthe admitted. "I just don't like thinking of what they could've done to her!" 

As he entered the room with little William sleeping in his arms, Billy stated, "No one wants to imagine that." 

"If they've hurt her," Evanthe growled. "Well, you know what I'll do!" bright fangs shone for a moment. 

"You'd better not," Billy warned her. "Remember what happened that time you tried to drink from Zedd." 

"I know!" Evanthe shuddered, remembering the hideous taste of him. "I can't feed, but I can at least cause some _serious_ damage!" 

Billy smiled. "I think all we can do now is wait." 

"I hate waiting," Evanthe muttered. 

"I don't see that we have many choices," Vincent sighed. Evanthe glanced a picture of her and Elissa. _I guess not._

* * *

_ Good morning! _ Elissa yawned and stretched as she woke up, smiling to hear Adam's mental voice. _ I love you. _

Morning. I love you too. Wait a second! Morning? How long did I sleep? 

Since yesterday afternoon. 

I must have been TIRED! 

Yes. Do you feel any better? 

A little. Enough for this! she pulled him in closer and started to nibble on his neck gently. 

_ Ohhhhhh!! You do feel better!_ As she stifled a yawn, he looked at her. _ Elissa, you're still tired. _

I wish I wasn't. I love nibbling on your neck! 

And I love it when you nibble! 

Just as things were about to get a _lot_ more interesting than mere nibble, their communicators went off in tandem. Adam growled, "Don't they ever take a break??" 

"Guess not," Elissa sighed. "This is Elissa," she said into her communicator. "What is it, Alpha?" 

"Elissa, Adam, there's a monster attacking the downtown area of Angel Grove!" 

Adam sighed. "They have _no_ respect for your rest!" 

"We're on our way, Alpha," Elissa cut the connection and looked to Adam. "Or our fun! Come on, it's morphin' time!" 

"Black Ranger Power!" 

"Rose Ranger Power!" 

They arrived at the fight moments later, with the other Rangers already deeply involved in it. "Sorry we're late!" 

"No problem!" Evanthe waved to her as she cracked her Power Whip at the monster. 

"Just glad you could make it!" Tommy grinned. Elissa smiled a little under her helmet, and started into the fight. She could already feel her energy draining, though. 

The monster laughed at Elissa as she drew nearer to it. "This is your last fight, Rose Ranger!" it declared. 

"We'll see about that!" Elissa growled as she attacked. Before she could move another step, though, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. 

"Elissa!" Adam ran straight to her, as Aisha growled something nasty. 

"What did you do to her?" the Yellow Ranger attacked the monster, trying to drive it away from Elissa and Adam. 

The Thorn Creature laughed and seized onto her with thorny arms. "You'll find out, Yellow Ranger!" Aisha screamed in horror and pain as it teleported away, her still in it's grip. 

"Aisha!" Rocky growled in rage. Tommy spat out an oath, then looked to the others. 

"Come on, we need to get Elissa back to the Command Center and try to find Aisha!" 

_ So tired._ Elissa whispered in her mind as they teleported back. Rocky looked over to his friend. 

"Adam, can you talk to Elissa?" 

"She was whispering something," the Black Ranger said. "Let me try." _Elissa? _

So tired. Help me. .. 

We will. 

I'm scared. 

Elissa, please, don't leave me! her mental voice was fading! 

_ I won't. _

I love you so much! Adam looked up as Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. 

"We'll get her back, awake!" 

Adam nodded. "We'd better!" they all looked over as Billy swore something nasty and smacked at the scanner he was using on Elissa. 

"There has got to be something wrong with this scanner! It's still saying that there's nothing wrong with her!" 

Adam sat up straight. "No way! It's obvious something's wrong!" 

"I'm going to run a diagnostic on it, but it's going to take some time. I'm going to see if I can locate Aisha while it's doing that." 

Tommy nodded. "We've got to find her! Rita and Zedd could do anything to her!" 

"They'd better not!" Rocky growled harshly. If they hurt his friend, he wouldn't rest until he'd torn the whole lunar palace down to rubble! 

* * *

Aisha struggled in the grip of the Thorn Creature as Rita and Zedd glared at her. "Hello, Yellow Ranger!" Zedd laughed. Aisha snarled. 

"Drop dead!" and spat at him! 

"Pity you can't save your friend from where you are! _None_ of the Rangers will be able to save her!" 

"Billy will find a way!" Aisha asserted firmly. She had faith in her friend. 

Zedd chuckled darkly. "Not when they won't be able to find out what's wrong with her!" 

"What_ have_ you done to her, you. . ..," Aisha could find no words foul enough. 

"Something she will _never _wake up from, and something we're going to do to _you_!" Zedd told the struggling Yellow Ranger. Zedd walked over to a table, and grinned, picking up a vial. "If only the Rangers had this, then, _maybe_ they could save her!" 

Aisha watched as Zedd locked up the vial in a cabinet, then once Zedd and Rita had left, _really_ began to fight to get away from the Thorn Creature as it held her. She slammed away from it, and squirmed over to the cabinet. Before the monster could stop her, she'd shattered the glass and slipped the vial into her glove. 

She started to back away, when the Thorn Creature seized her suddenly, growling in her ear, "Pity they will only be able to find out what is wrong with her if they search for the Cricadon poison!" 

It threw her into a cage and left Tengas to guard her. Aisha chuckled softly to herself, Rita and Zedd had to be slipping. She'd been left morphed and with her communicator. This was going to be easy. 

* * *

Adam watched Elissa as she slept soundly, far too soundly. Billy's voice broke his concentration. "Incoming transmission!" 

"From who?" he wondered. _ If it's Rita and Zedd gloating, I'm going to kill them!_

"Looks like. . .Aisha!" Billy was somewhat surprised, he hadn't been able to find a way to get her out yet. 

Her voice came loud and clear through the speakers. "Guys! Scan Elissa for something called Cricadon poison!" 

"Aisha, how can we get you out of there?" Rocky wondered as Billy got to work immediately on her information. 

"I don't know!" Aisha told them. "But get me out soon, I think I've got the antidote!" 

"That's it!" Billy shouted. "The computers found it!" 

Adam looked over, heart pounding. "Is it Cricadon poison?" Billy nodded, almost grinning. "Cricadon poison is a very rare and powerful drug from another galaxy, that has a pecular effect on those with the morphin powers. It drains their energy. That's why Elissa's been so tired, and why it got worse when she took her powers back. We don't have a lot of time left either, but if Aisha's got the cure, that won't matter!" he started working on how to get Aisha back home. 

_ I love you. . ._Elissa's mental voice was barely a whisper. 

_ Elissa, hold on! We know the cure, Aisha has it, we're going to get you back! _

So tired. . .so. . . 

Elissa! Don't you dare leave me! Gwen needs you, I need you! 

Her voice was fading even more. _ So. . .so. . tired. . .just want to sleep. .. _

Elissa! Don't sleep, please! 

Must. . . 

No!!!! 

Rocky was pacing back and forth, and finally looked over at Billy. "Any luck, Billy?" 

"I think I might have it!" the Blue Ranger smiled. 

"Please tell me you do!" Rocky's eyes danced with hope. Billy chuckled. 

"I do! She's coming in now!" 

Aisha appeared in a streak of yellow light. Rocky leaped over to her, whirling her around in a huge bear hug. Aisha smiled. "Hi, Rocky!" she smiled. 

"You said you might have the antidote," Adam spoke up hopefully. Aisha nodded and pulled it out of her glove. 

As she handed it to Billy, she told him, "Zedd said it was the antidote, but you'd better test it first. 

Billy nodded. "Let's hope it is!" a few tense moments later, he breathed a sigh of relief. "It is!" 

"How fast can you give it to her?" Adam wondered. Even as he spoke, Elissa's pale voice sounded in his mind. 

_ Night, Adam. _

NO!! Elissa, we have the cure!!! 

There was no reply. "Billy, give her the cure now!" Adam ordered. He watched as Billy injected her quickly with it, and waited, praying to whoever might listen to one who was a werewolf and a Power Ranger both. Long moments passed, and Billy went over to check his notes again. 

"Something should have happened by now!" 

_ Elissa!_ Adam stiffened suddenly as he felt a faint whisper in his mind. _ Elissa come back to me! _

I want to sleep! 

Elissa, we gave you the cure! 

Billy looked at Adam. "We need her to wake up, if you can tell her, if you can talk to her and she is answering. 

_ We need you to wake up, Elissa. _

No. 

Please! 

Oh, all right! Her eyes fluttered and came open. "I woke up, can I please go back to sleep now?" 

Billy shook his head. "Need to make sure that the poison is totally gone. Sorry, you've got to stay awake!" 

"You can do it, Elissa," Adam told her. "Then once that's done, you can sleep as much as you want!" 

_ I know ONE thing that would keep me awake! _ she gave Adam a playful look as she bit her bottom lip. Adam leaned over and kissed her. 

_ I love you more than words can say! _

Let's go home! 

As soon as Billy finishes his tests. 

She shuddered. _I HATE tests! _

Well, it won't take long! It only took a few minutes for Billy to finish up this tests, then he looked at her smiling. "Unless they put some other hidden poison in you, you've got a clean bill of health!" 

"Now we can go home!" Adam declared. 

_ And we can play! _ Elissa hugged Adam quickly. After quick good-byes and thanks to Aisha for her courageous act, the two werewolves teleported home. They tumbled into bed quickly, nuzzling at each other. "Ohhh, that feels so good!" Adam moaned. When Elissa yawned, he looked at her. "I didn't know I was that boring!" he teased. 

"You're not!" she laughed. "You'd think that with all the sleep I've gotten the past couple of days I'd be wide awake!" 

"I think I can wake you up!" Adam kissed her tenderly as their hands began to roam all over each other. 

"That feels wonderful!" she moaned, grateful that in the normal course of things werewolves couldn't have kids. With the way they went at it, they'd be up to their elbows in little ones in no time! 

"Just as good as what you're doing feels!" Adam told her. Elissa smiled as she nuzzled his neck once more. 

"I bet!" was all she said, before dropping into a deep, dreamless slumber. Adam smiled, and kissed her gently. 

_ Sleep well, my love, and wake up with me in the morning,_ he whispered as he tucked her into bed. "I love you."  
  


**Break For Amber Ranger/Night Ranger Crossover Here**  
  


**The End**


	27. Love and Betrayal

**Love and Betrayal  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Lord Zedd, master of evil, slammed a fist down on the edge of the balcony and growled harshly. "Blast it!" he was_ not_ in a good mood! Not in the _least!_

"What's the problem, Zeddykins?" Rita asked. He'd been in a foul temper ever since the Rangers had escaped from his prison a few days earlier. 

"I need to find a way to get to that gateway!" he hissed._ I WANT that girl Azure. ..I want her for MINE!! FOREVER!_

Rita shrugged. "To where that Amber Ranger is?" at Zedd's nod, she smiled. "Imagine the _power_ if we could get her power for our own! Enough to destroy the Night Rangers and the other Rangers once and for all!" 

Zedd's head jerked up. "That's it!" he declared. "We are going to destroy their mates!" _ While the Rangers are distracted by that, I can find a way to open the portal!!! And gain her BACK!!_

Rita frowned, not quite getting the connection from what she'd said to his idea, but not going to argue over it. Zedd raised his staff. "Nightmonster!" he commanded, zapping first a pine tree, then a silver statue to merge them. "Arise!" 

"They will lose their mates," Rita laughed. "Then they will lose their lives!" 

Zedd looked at his creation. "Nightmonster, go and destroy the mates of the Night Rangers!" he ordered. 

"You got it, boss!" the creature bowed low, then teleported away, off to do it's evil deeds. 

* * *

Elissa rolled on top of Adam, nibbling at his neck and smiling despite the small tear in her eyes. "Mmmmmmm," Adam murmured. "That feels good!" he could feel the sadness coming from her, though. "Elissa?" 

"What?" 

"Are you okay?" he wondered. "You look a bit distracted." 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, doing what she could to make certain that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "I'm all right." 

He kissed her tenderly. "You sure?" as she nodded, he looked at her, feeling the guilt radiating. "Why don't I believe you?" 

"I don't know?" she shrugged. "Why don't you?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because you're feeling guilty over something." 

"There are times when this link is a major pain," she sighed, leaning against him. Adam nodded, it did have bad points sometimes. 

"But useful even more times," he also pointed out. 

Elissa shook her head. "This isn't one of them," she sighed. He wanted still to know what was wrong with her, though. "If you must know, I still feel a little guilty over what happened while I was on Aura and Azure's world." 

"I see," Adam nodded. 

"I shouldn't have done what I did," she fought to keep the tears away now. "I ruined a beautiful marriage!" 

Adam held her hands. "They'll be all right," he insisted. "I hope, anyway." 

"If you say so," Elissa knew one sure-fire way to keep Adam from probing too deeply into her thoughts, and proceeded go give him one of the most satisfying experiences of their lives together. 

Afterwards, as they lay together in each other's arms, Elissa looked up at him. "What are you hiding from me in your mind? You're blocking me." 

"Nothing," he glanced a little away. 

"Adam," Elissa frowned. "You're blocking. Why?" 

He blushed severely. "Just. . .a couple of thoughts," he was very nearly as red as Rocky!! 

"Adam," she looked down at him. "You never hid any thoughts like _that_ from me before. Why now?" 

"They sort of involve us being in wolf form." 

Elissa smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "Tomorrow night," she promised. That had been something that they'd never done before, and it did sound intriguing!! He reached up and kissed her tenderly, seriously, and she smiled. "Ohhh? Again?" 

"Why not?" he smiled. 

"We have to meet your parents in an hour!" she reminded him. His parents were taking care of Gwen for now, as Adam and Elissa got themselves some quiet time. Adam grinned. 

"We'll be done by then. ..I hope!" 

A harsh voice came from behind them. "You will be done with by then, Black Ranger!" 

Adam whirled to see something that looked like an unholy grouping of wood, silver, and who knew what else standing there. "Can't I even have some quiet time with my wife?" he growled, sounding almost as he did in wolf form. 

"Not anymore!!" the creature laughed, firing a silver bullet into him. Adam fell back, and the creature laughed, vanishing with evil glee. 

_Adam!!_ Elissa shrieked mentally. _ Adam, hold on! I'm going to get you some help! _

Elissa. ..his mental voice was weak and failing as he twitched in pain. _Elissa. .._

"Alpha," Elissa snapped in the communicator as she threw something on Adam and herself. "Teleport Adam to the Command Center, he's been hurt!" 

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha declared. "Will do, Elissa!" 

As they both vanished in their corresponding colors of light, Elissa prayed they could save him in time. 

* * *

Billy gazed quietly at his wife, and smiled as she turned to look at him. "You're looking at me again." 

"So?" he smiled. "You're beautiful!" 

"And you're perfect," she told him as they kissed. "I love you, Billy. I don't know how I waited six hundred years for you!" 

She giggled as he began to kiss lower than her lips. "You had other things on your mind." 

"Yeah!" Evanthe giggled. "Oh, I _love_ it when you kiss me there!" 

Billy smiled as he held her hand in his. "You are my soul, Evanthe." 

"You are everything to me," she whispered, kissing him with all the passion that only six centuries of waiting for true love can bring. He moaned as she showed him a few tricks a few previous lovers of hers had taught her. Suddenly he stiffened in pain, and winced. 

"Night, vampire!" something cackled from behind him. Evanthe looked to see a monster of some sort vanishing, then saw a stake pulsing out from Billy's back! 

"Billy!" she shrieked. "Alpha, teleport Billy to the Command Center _now_!" 

Over the communicator she heard, "Ay-yi-yi! Not again!" then Billy was gone in a blaze of blue. She growled softly, then pulled on her clothes and teleported after him. 

* * *

The purple flash that became Evanthe stared around the Command Center. Elissa was sitting next to Adam's still body, while Alpha worked on something similar to what Micheal had done when Elissa had been stabbed by silver. 

"Tommy and Kim are preparing the rose fore for Billy," Alpha reported as Evanthe paced. "I just wish there was more I could do for Adam." 

Evanthe nodded. "So do I. We cant' just let him die!" 

Her communicator beeped for a moment. "We got the fire ready," Tommy said. "Any luck getting hold of Rocky and Aisha?" 

"Nothing yet." 

"Huh," Tommy wondered just what those two were up to. "Well, you'd better bring Billy out here, we're ready to start this fire." 

Evanthe nodded. "We'll be right there," she glanced over to her husband. "You'd better not _dare_ die before we get you fixed up, Billy!" she turned her gaze to the crying Elissa. "And we'll find a way to heal Adam." 

She carefully and quietly picked Billy up, teleporting him to where Kim and Tommy had everything ready. "Ready?" the White Ranger asked. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "Rita and Zedd aren't going to take him from me, or Adam from Elissa!" as she placed him in the fireroses, she sighed. "I wish this fire could heal Adam too." 

"So do I," Kim nodded as Tommy started the fire. Evanthe watched nervously for several minutes as the flames licked at Billy's wound. Her heart sang as he walked out of the fire, unharmed and whole once more, and hugged her. 

"I love you," she whispered deeply. "I love you." 

He smiled. "What did I miss?" 

"Nothing much," Evanthe growled softly. "Except that Adam's dying too and we don't know how to save him." 

"What?" Billy's eyes went wide as his wife explained what was going on. "Damn! Any chance Vincent would know how to save Adam?" 

Evanthe shrugged. "I don't know. But I can ask, it's better than doing nothing!" 

"That might be a good idea," Billy nodded. "Come on, let's go." 

* * *

Aisha wrapped her arms tightly around Rocky as they kissed. "Ohhhhhh," she smiled. "That feels _soooo_ good!" as he kissed down her neck, then back up it, she slid her hands over every inch of him. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" 

"I have _no_ idea!" 

Aisha smiled as they kept up. "Do me a favor," she whispered. "Don't stop! That feels _incredible_!" 

As they aimed for the ultimate, Aisha groaned suddenly. "Rocky. . .," she whispered. "You may _wanna_ stop." 

"Why?" 

She sighed as she reached over to open her dresser draw. The clear sound of the communicator inside beeping made them both stop. "Later, though," she smiled at him, "You finish that _wonderful_ thing you were just doing with your mouth!" she picked up the device and touched the button. "This is Aisha, what's up?" 

"Aisha, hate to interrupt you guys, you need to get back to the Command Center. Rita and Zedd have tried to kill Adam and Billy, and they just might succeed with Adam." 

Aisha swore harshly. "On our way!" 

"How dare they interrupt our honeymoon?" Rocky grumbled as he got out of the bed. 

Aisha grinned lightly at him. "Pity we're not married!" 

"So?" Rocky winced a little as she playfully smacked him on the rump and ordered him to get dressed. They had to get to the Command Center, and it wouldn't do for them to be naked! 

* * *

"They may have saved_ one _of the Rangers, but they won't save the other one!" Zedd laughed harshly. This was a plan that was working to perfection! Who cared about that silly girl in the other dimension? _ This_ was what he should be doing! Defeating the Rangers of _his_ world!! 

"He will _finally _perish!!" 

Zedd nodded. "And to make sure he does, Night Monster!" 

The creature jumped to attention. "Yes, sire?" 

"Take a squadron of Tengas and attack Angel Grove!" he ordered. "Don't give the Rangers any time to find a cure!" 

As the creature vanished, Zedd laughed. "This time, I shall have what I want! 

"Yes!" Rita cackled. "The destruction of the Rangers!" 

* * *

_ Adam? Adam, can you hear me?_ Elissa didn't like how quiet he'd been lately. 

_ Elissa?_ his mental voice was incredibly faint. 

_ Don't leave me_, she cried. _I stayed for you, you gotta do the same for me now! _

Elissa. .. 

Yes, my love? 

I. ..love you. .. 

I will always love you...but if you don't pull through this, I will NEVER forgive you!! 

A soft mental chuckle. _Yes, dear_. 

Elissa looked up as the voice faded away. "He's so weak." 

"We'll save him," Tommy declared as the alarms suddenly started blaring off. "What is it, Alpha?" 

The little droid looked up. "Ay-yi-yi! The Night Monster that attacked Billy and Adam is rampaging through Angel Grove with Tengas!" 

Elissa stood up, wiping her tears away from her cheeks, even though they still poured down. "What are we waiting for?" 

Tommy took a long look at her, then shook his head. "Elissa, you're in no condition to fight right now." 

"I beg your pardon?" Elissa looked at the younger Ranger with flashing eyes. He took a deep breath. 

"You heard me, Elissa." 

Elissa tried with all her strength to stop her voice from shaking and the tears from doing down her cheeks. "I can fight. I _am_ in condition to do so." 

"You'd better stay here with Adam," the White Ranger shook his head. He'd never had to do this before, and it wasn't easy on him. Elissa growled something unintelligible, then turned to it by Adam. He sighed. "It's morphin' time!" 

As they left, Elissa stared at her husband. "Alpha," she said finally. "Teleport me to Vincent." _Evanthe and Billy didn't get the chance to go. ..but I don't have anything ELSE to do!!_ As soon as he'd teleported her, she stormed straight to the vampire king. "I need your help!" she snapped. 

"Hello, Elissa," Vincent nodded. "What's the problem?" 

"Adam's been shot by a silver bullet," Elissa explained. Vincent thought for a moment, then got up. 

"I might know a way to help him," he said, going inside for a moment. Liana was quiet as Elissa paced back and forth, then both looked up as the king returned with a small bottle in his hand. "Put this on the wound, and he should recover. But be careful, as it is _very_ rare." 

"How much should I put on?" 

"It's very powerful," Vincent said. "Only a little should be used. Keep the rest; you guys will probably need it." 

Elissa nodded. "I will. Thanks," she teleported back almost as fast as she had in, quickly dabbing a little bit on Adam's wound. Her heart wept with joy to see Adam's wound healing!! "Be careful with that." 

"Ay-yi-yi, yes, Elissa!" Alpha declared, carefully putting it away. Both of them could tell that that little bottle was going to be very precious to them in the future. 

_ Adam? Adam, can you hear me? _

Yes. ..his voice was much stronger this time around! 

"Oh, ADAM!" Elissa cried with joy, holding him. "Adam!" 

He smiled, holding her as his eyes opened. "OH, Elissa!" She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair tenderly. "Oh, Adam. .." 

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you." 

"I couldn't let you die," Elissa sighed. "The others are still fighting that monster. And I've sort of been grounded by Tommy." 

"Why?" 

"According to him, I was in no condition to fight," she glanced away from him; he knew the short fuse to her temper. He wrapped his fingers in hers. 

"If you _had_ went," he reminded her. "You couldn't have saved me. I owe you my life, my love," as she glanced down, he smiled. "I know you're upset." 

"I have a right to be." 

"Yes," he agreed, holding her gently and kissing her. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't get upset. But that's why I love you." 

Elissa smiled briefly as the others teleported inside, and stared to see Adam sitting up and healthy. "Adam!" Rocky exclaimed. 

"Hey, Rocky!" Adam grinned. "Having fun without us, I see?" 

Tommy looked at them. " Neither of you were in any condition to fight," he said firmly. Elissa didn't even want to look at him. 

_ Elissa, don't be mad forever. _

I have trouble NOT holding grudges! 

Please! He was only trying to think about what was best for everyone! 

I don't want to talk about it! 

All right.

Aisha glanced around, it was plain to them all that the mental messages were flying hot and furious in between the Black and Rose Rangers. "Is everything okay here?" 

"Yeah," Adam nodded. "Things are fine." 

"You sure?" Tommy's eyes were on Elissa. Adam nodded again. 

"Things will be fine." 

Elissa glared at Tommy, and Adam could sense the fury building up in her at the sight of him. "I'm sorrier, Elissa," he offered. She put her hand on her communicator, glaring. 

"Go to hell!" she snapped as she teleported out! Tommy took a deep breath. 

"Adam, can you talk to her?" 

"Yes," Adam nodded. "But I think it's _you_ who should talk to her." 

"I'm not sure if I should," he shook his head. "She doesn't want to talk to me, that's for sure." 

Adam agreed. "She's got a temper to match her hair, that's for sure. You just have to protect some. ..ummm.. vital areas." 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Ummm. ..the sort of area that Kim would get _really_ mad if they got messed up?" Adam nodded and Tommy winced. 

"Now may be a good time," Adam suggested. Tommy sighed. 

"The sooner, the better." 

* * *

Elissa sat on the porch in the swing, staring across the road to a broad field there. "Elissa?" she glanced up when Tommy spoke, and growled. 

"Didn't you hear me in the Command Center?" 

"Elissa, we need to talk." 

"So talk." 

He took a long breath. "I did what I did to help the team. Be honest with yourself, were you in any real condition to fight?" 

"I have fought in _worse_ conditions than that!" when he nodded, she glared at him. "SO why the_ hell_ did you stop me this time?" 

"What were you thinking of while we were gone?" 

"How pissed I was at you," she said icily. "That's why I went to Vincent," she walked to the other end of the porch. "Tommy, I am over one hundred years old, I know how to control my emotions." 

He took a deep breath. "I wasn't sure of that. I saw how upset you were over Adam." 

"Do me a favor." 

"What's that?" 

She turned to him, her eyes glowing with pure hatred. "Don't _tell_ me that I am in no condition to fight. Ever!" 

"I can't promise that," he shook his head. "Not completely. There _are_ going to be some situations where you simply wont' be able to fight. Like if you're dead or severely wounded almost to death. Other than that, no problems." 

"Good." 

"You're one of the best we've got, ELissa," Tommy told her. "I'm proud to have you as my friend. I'm glad we talked," he glanced at her, and paled to see her eyes glazing over as she looked into the distance. "Elissa?" 

She shook for a moment, then glanced at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get back to the Command Center." _I wonder what that was. ..for a moment. .like something burning inside of me. .._

* * *

"No!" Zedd roared. How could this be happening? 

Rita hissed, "I am _not_ seeing this!" she complained. "I am _not_ seeing this!" 

Zedd waved it away. "But I _am_ seeing this!" 

"How _dare_ they survive!" 

Zedd chuckled. "This could work to our advantage!" he quickly explained what he'd seen going on with Elissa, and Rita laughed. 

"Ohhhh! _Very_ interesting!" 

Zedd tapped his fingers against the balcony. "I wonder what is happening to her." 

"It's sure to be something that we can use!" she laughed as they both stared back to Earth. Anything that happened to the Rangers was something _they_ could use! 

* * *

"We're back!" Tommy grinned as they teleported in. Elissa walked over to Adam, her eyes still a trifle glazed, then looked to Aisha and Rocky. 

"Not to be nosy, but what took you two so long to answer your communicators?" 

Aisha held Rocky's hand, and smiled. "WE didn't hear them." 

"Do we want to know _why_ you didn't hear them?" Adam chuckled. 

_ They're sleeping together!_ Elissa grinned to her husband. He frowned a little as he answered. _I know it. _

That's their business, really. 

Aisha glanced to Rocky, then to the others. "Rocky and I have some unfinished business that we need to finish up, if you don't mind. "We're going to be going now." 

"Have fun!" Evanthe grinned as they teleported out, to the giggles of everyone left behind. 

_ I love you! _ Adam wrapped his arms around Elissa. 

_ And I love you! _ Elissa returned, her mental voice just a trifle lower as she and Adam kissed deeply. _I love you! _

Elissa? You're getting so quiet. 

I am? 

Yeah. 

I don't know why. 

But you are. 

I'm sorry. I don't mean to. 

I wonder why. 

Elissa smiled as she held him. _ Does it matter? I just want to be with you. _

Same here. 

Can we go home? 

Sure!! 

They were at home in their bed a few moments later, enjoying each other's touches tenderly. Suddenly, she bolted sheer upright, her eyes wide and in pain. "Elissa?" Adam stared at her. "Elissa!!" his eyes widened as she began to hyperventilate, and he started rubbing her back. Slowly, she started to calm down. 

"Elissa? What happened?" 

_ I don't know. . . _

Are you all right? 

I don't know that either. 

Think we should see a doctor? 

No, I'll be fine. 

You sure? 

Have I ever led you astray on how I was feeling? 

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" he asked out loud. Elissa shook her head, and he smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Let's just go to sleep. I'll be fine in the morning. For some reason, I'm just _not_ in the mood for that anymore," she said, laying down. 

_ You sure? _

I'm sure. 

Okay. 

They kissed briefly, then snuggled up close together_. Good night. _

Good night. 

**The End**


	28. Eye For An Eye

**Eye For An Eye  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Peace, as much peace as they ever got anyway, reigned over Angel Grove and in the lives of the Power Rangers. After the whirlwind events spawned by a rip in dimensions that had dropped two mysterious women into their lives and the lives of their enemies on the moon, they all knew they deserved a rest. Rita and Zedd, once they had made what almost seemed a half-hearted attempt on Billy and Adam's lives in retrospect, appeared to have withdrawn into the depths of their palace, ignoring them all. The Rangers gladly took the opportunity to rest. 

"Hey!" Adam Park, the Black Ranger, glanced around the Youth Center some days later. He, like Billy, had fully recovered from the effects of the wound that had come so close to claiming his life not that long ago. "Weren't Aisha and Rocky supposed to meet us here too?" 

"They were!" Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, nodded, and his girlfriend, the Pink Ranger Kimberly, grinned half-wickedly. 

"They're probably doing it again!" she giggled; ever since Evanthe and Elissa had entered their lives, the sexuality and romance around the Rangers had almost seemed to quadruple! It must have had something to do with the simple irresistible 'aura' that being involved with vampires and werewolves that did it. No one was questioning or complaining, though. It just was what it was. 

Evanthe chuckled, leaning against Billy as she did so, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "Probably so!" the Purple Ranger declared. She would not be at all surprised. The Red and Yellow Rangers had been very solidly becoming a couple while everyone's back was turned. 

"Elissa?" Adam went a little stiff as he saw the Rose Ranger's eyes starting to glaze over just a bit. She glanced briefly at him, raising one eyebrow in inquiry. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," she nodded quietly, not wanting to show that she was starting to hyperventilate again. Adam nodded a little, keeping an eye on her as he did so. He was starting to get very, very worried about his wife; he had a feeling this wasn't natural. 

Tommy touched his friend's shoulder lightly and whispered so low only a creature of the night could have heard him. "What's going on?" when Adam shrugged, Tommy's eyes narrowed. "Has she seen a doctor?" a shake of the head was the reply. "She should!" 

Adam's attention was seized, literally, a moment later when Elissa seized his hand and stared at him. Elissa? he asked mentally, knowing that she was about to have another one of her attacks, both from the clasping of hands and her suddenly faster breathing. 

_Another one!_ she telepathically shouted. Adam went to work at once, rubbing her back in a futile attempt to calm her down. The Rangers stared in shocked disbelief as one of their own choked and wheezed in front of them. _ This is the worst!_

"Elissa!" Evanthe shouted her friend's name, rising to her feet. She wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know right _then! _

We need to get you to a doctor! Adam declared. Elissa shook her head harshly. 

_No! _

Please, Elissa! her husband insisted. _At least to the Command Center!_ He sighed as Elissa continued to shake her head no. _Elissa, please!_

Very slowly, her breathing began to return to normal, but she still kept shaking her head. She was not going to a doctor or the Command Center or _anywhere_. Her mind was made up. 

_I'm getting worried about this, Elissa. _

I'm fine, she told him as her eyes and breathing returned to normal. Adam looked harshly at her. 

_You'd better be!_

As Elissa glanced around, Evanthe came over to her friend of the past century. "Are you okay? You've never hyperventilated before." 

"Actually, I've been doing it a lot recently," the other Night Ranger admitted. Evanthe's eyes narrowed, and Elissa could see a faint yellow light in the back of them. She knew that meant Evanthe was, to put it mildly, annoyed. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" 

Elissa took as deep a breath as she could. "To be honest, I didn't want you guys to worry. 

"Didn't you think we'd worry if we saw you like this?" Tommy asked gently. Elissa half-smiled. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't. That they'd pass before you did." 

Evanthe shook her head. "Well, they didn't. Do you know why you're doing it now?" 

"I wish I did, but I'm sure they'll pass soon." 

Evanthe nodded slowly. "They'd better stop," after a century of friendship and more, there was no way she was going to lose Elissa to anything, much less some hyperventilating! 

"They will," Elissa held onto Adam's hand tightly as he kissed her gently, showing his love in that sweet way he had. 

Tommy cleared his throat a little, hating to interrupt their precious moment together. "Maybe you should think of seeing a doctor." 

"I've tried to tell her that," Adam's voice was bland, noncommittal, simply stating the fact. He wasn't going to get Elissa stirred up in any way if he could avoid it. 

The Rose Ranger shook her head. "I'm fine." she wasn't going to admit to anything else, no matter _how_ she really felt. While five centuries of life had given Evanthe a depth and breadth of perspective, wisdom, and knowledge, as well as fear and anguish, Elissa's mere century had given her stubbornness and an unwillingness to believe in much anymore. 

"You'd better be," Evanthe's eyes were watching her friend almost like a hawk. 

Elissa nodded lightly. "I am. If I stay calm, I don't have any attacks." 

"And I try to keep her calm!" Adam declared. Evanthe shook her head a little, not quite believing her friend. 

"You didn't look all that calm a few minutes ago." 

Elissa's eyes and head dropped downward, and a soft whisper floated to Evanthe's keen hearing. "I'm going to be fine. Please believe me." 

"Elissa. ..it might be a . ..," Tommy stopped in the middle of his sentence, not wanting to finish what he'd almost said. He'd thought about grounding her from the team again; but he knew he couldn't face her eyes or her hate if he did. 

"Be a what?" Elissa pinned him with her eyes. "Spill it, Tommy!" 

The White Ranger looked right at her. "Might be a good idea if we keep an eye on you," he finished smoothly. "See if we can find out why this is happening." 

Elissa sighed. "It's probably just stress from work," she said. She had been working fairly hard lately, and it was wearing on her. "Maybe I should take that vacation time I've got coming to me." 

"That might be a good idea," Adam suggested. Elissa smiled a little as she held his hand, then glanced down at her watch. Her eyes grew round with worry. 

"Whoops! I gotta get back to work!" she snatched her purse and gave Adam a quick kiss on the cheek. 

He looked deeply into her eyes. "You going to be okay?" 

"I'd better be!" she told him. "Got a meeting today!" _possible promotion! _

Good luck! 

Elissa smiled briefly as she waved to everyone, and then was gone. Tommy stared after her, as did Adam, but with far different expressions in their eyes. "What's on your mind, Tommy?" the Black Ranger asked finally. 

"I'm worried," the team's leader reported. "How long as she been having these attacks?" 

"About a week, I think." 

Tommy shivered a little, then told them how Elissa's eyes had glazed over briefly when he had given her back her powers a few days earlier. Adam's eyes darkened. "Something's going on. I just wish I knew what it was." 

"I wish she'd let Alpha examine her," Tommy sighed, then smiled suddenly as an idea occurred to him. 

"We'll figure something out," Adam said, as Tommy just grinned. 

"You know, she never said that she wouldn't let one of us scan her, and let Alpha and Zordon check the readings," the White Ranger said. Adam smiled himself. 

"Interesting." 

The leader frowned a bit next. "But who?" 

"Let me do it," Evanthe advised. "I'm probably the quietest, and Adam can be distracting her while I do it, if we don't want her to know about it." 

Adam sighed. "She's going to hate us for this one." 

Evanthe nodded, but had an answer for her friend. "Would you rather have her hate us and alive and well, or love us and be dead or worse? I'm not saying she will die if we don't, but better safe than sorry." 

Adam sighed. "You're right," he glanced at the Purple and Blue Rangers. "Tonight. Come over for dinner, you can do it there." 

"We'll be there," Evanthe nodded. The three of them looked at each other as Alpha handed a device to the oldest vampire there. She took a deep breath. _Please forgive me, Elissa. But we are going to help you, like it or not. And I'm afraid you're not going to like it very much at all._

* * *

Later that night, everything was working perfectly as they waited for Elissa to return home from work. Adam had candles sitting on the table, and all of her favorite foods waiting for the return of his wife. Since Evanthe and Billy had no need to eat, though they were capable of it if they wanted to, he hadn't seen the use of buying food that would in all reality just be wasted on them. Their chairs simply had neat glasses of blood set in front, bought from a local store that had a secret catering service for those of the vampiric persuasion. 

His head came up as he felt Elissa drawing near, and smiled as she entered the door humming happily. "Hey there, beautiful!" he greeted her. 

Elissa smiled as she looked around, seeing their friends. Her eyes filled briefly with confusion. _Um, Adam, did I forget something? _

No, I just thought that some company would be nice for dinner, he told her. She smiled and waved, then looked back to her husband. 

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked. As the two of them entered, Elissa smiled at him warmly. "The firm got bought out," she whispered happily. "By a firm who wants _me_ as a full fledged interior designer!" 

Adam's eyes danced with glee as he grabbed her and spun her around with joy, kissing her. "Oh, Adam!" she declared. "This is what I want so much!" 

"Hey!" Evanthe poked her head in, the scanner Alpha had given her hidden behind her back. "What's the noise in here?" 

"I got a _major_ promotion!" Elissa told her happily, then turned back around to kiss Adam. "This calls for a celebration!" she whirled around suddenly again as a tingle ran all through her, and just managed to catch Evanthe moving from behind her. "Evanthe? What are you doing?" 

"Nothing," the vampire lied quickly. _ Oh, man. . .I had no idea she'd catch on THAT fast!_

Elissa frowned. She'd felt that sensation before. "Evanthe? What are you hiding?" 

"Nothing," Evanthe backed away, wishing she dared teleport out right away, but knew if she did, Elissa would _know_ something was up. 

"Why don't I believe you?" Elissa murmured. "I saw something in your hand. . .what was. . .," her eyes widened suddenly with anger. "You scanned me!" 

Adam tried to take her hand, but she jerked away. "We're just worried about you!" he told her. Elissa stared at them in shock and betrayal. 

"How could you? You knew I didn't want the tests!" she headed for the backdoor, her happy mood forgotten in this sad moment. 

"Elissa, please!" Evanthe begged; wanting to explain how worried they were, and not understand why Elissa was just so not _caring_ about her own health. What was wrong with her? 

"What? Please what?" she cried. "Stay and listen to you tell me why you went behind my back and did this!?" 

Evanthe sighed. "Only to help you!" she protested. Why wouldn't Elissa listen to her? _ Well, she is mad,_ the rational side of her reminded her._ I would be too in this, I guess. But I don't think I'd be this stubborn._

"Get away from me, Evanthe," Elissa growled, turning and running out of the house. Evanthe tossed the scanner to Adam, then ran after Elissa; there was no way a werewolf could outrun a vampire. 

And Elissa wasn't. By the time Evanthe could see her clearly again, she was in the middle of a field, stopped and trying to catch her breath. The Rose Ranger fell to her knees, doing what she could to breathe. "What is happening to me?" she whispered. 

"Elissa, are you all right?" Evanthe asked, catching up with her. Elissa didn't even glare at her, she couldn't. But her voice held all the strength of one. 

"Leave me alone!" she hissed. 

Evanthe shook her head. "Not now, not if you're having another attack!" 

"You can't help me." 

"You don't know that!" Evanthe retorted, rubbing Elissa's back and taking extreme advantage of the fact she was roughly three times as strong as her werewolf friend. Elissa couldn't get away like this, especially not in the grips of an attack. 

Elissa trembled harshly. "You don't know what to do." 

"That's why I did what I did," Evanthe gritted her teeth, holding back words she _knew_ could hurt too much. "So we can find out what to do." 

_Another one!_ Elissa sent to Adam, then did what she could to glare at her friend. "You betrayed me!" 

"I'm trying to _help_ you!" 

"Then leave me alone!" 

It took every ounce of self-control Evanthe had mustered over the last few centuries not to scream in Elissa's face right then just how stupid she thought she was being. _ How does she KNOW we can't help her if we don't at least TRY? Why is she being so stubborn? What is her problem these days!? Does she have a death wish?_

A soft, low chuckle suddenly broke the brief silence. "Such fools," a sultry voice said. Evanthe and Elissa forgot their argument at the sound of it. 

"Elissa," Evanthe whispered. "Did you hear what I just heard?" 

Elissa nodded, trying to control her hyperventilating attack, but to no avail, as a tall, exotic looking woman stepped out of the darkness and walked towards them. "You are a foolish werewolf," she said, her eyes on Elissa. 

Evanthe put herself between the two of them quickly. "Who are you?" 

"Someone she should fear!" the woman told her. "As should you, you pitiful vampire!" 

Evanthe growled deep in her throat. "She's got enough problems right now, leave her alone!" 

"She's going to have more!" the evil one laughed. "She stole something from me, something I treasured!" she pulled something out of her pocket, in a closed fist. 

The Purple Ranger shook her head, chills going down her spine. "Elissa hasn't stolen anything!" 

"She stole my one true love!" the woman shouted, throwing a dust at Evanthe. The vampire breathed in by reflex, coughed, and then her eyes went wide just before they closed in a deep sleep. The woman chuckled again, this was going to be easier than she imagined. 

Elissa watched in horror as the woman pulled a long, sharp stake out of a fold of her clothing, and stood over Evanthe. She turned to look at the helpless werewolf. "I'm going to take everything that's yours, Elissa," she laughed softly. "Starting with your best friend!" 

She raised the stake over her head and started to bring it down. Two columns of light, one blue and one black, appeared behind her suddenly, and Billy smoothly kicked the stake away from the stranger. Adam was running over to Elissa, trying to comfort her, but to no avail as she pushed him away. 

"I shall return! And so you know my name. . .I am. ..Ernon." the woman mocked, then vanished into thin air. The four Rangers looked at where she was, then all turned their attention to Elissa. This was more important. 

* * *

Elissa sat quietly, later that night, on the futon in her art studio. She was working on a sketch. Once her attack had ended, shortly after the mysterious Ernon had left, she had returned home in silence, not speaking at all to Adam, Evanthe, or Billy. The vampire couple had went home, and she was almost certain Evanthe was in tears when they left. 

She didn't even look up as Adam appeared in the room, just kept sketching and making sure no one could see what she was drawing. "Elissa?" 

She glanced up, then back at the pad. "Good night, Adam," her voice was cool and controlled. 

"Elissa, please talk to me!" he begged, pain in his voice. She winced internally at that, then hoped he wouldn't pick it up. They hadn't spoken mentally since her return either. 

"I just did." 

"A bit more than that please," there was a hint of tartness in his voice. "Do you have any idea who this Ernon person is?" 

"No." 

Adam sighed. "Did she say anything you remember that might help us figured out what she wants?" 

"Adam," she looked at him. "I was hyperventilating at the time, and I was worried with what she was going to do with Evanthe. I didn't pay attention!" she stood up sharply, dropping the pad without meaning to. She didn't know if he could see the sketch of him she was doing, but if he did, he said nothing about it. 

"Elissa, something is happening to you," he said quietly. No matter what, she was going to hear this. 

She nodded. "I know." 

"We're going to find out what it is, and stop it," he promised her. Elissa shrugged a little as she picked the sketch up and held it close to her. 

"If you can." 

"We will." 

The Rose Ranger sighed. "This doesn't mean that I'm not upset with you guys for tricking me." 

"I know," he agreed. "But we wouldn't even know what we do now if we hadn't." 

She let that pass. "I'm tired, Adam." 

He nodded. "Come on. Let's go to bed," he held out his hand to her when she just stood there. "Please?" 

She started to unfold the futon she'd been sitting on. "I'm sleeping up here," she said. Adam bit his lip, then nodded, turning to leave. She smiled a little. "Care to join me?" 

Adam smiled as he turned back around. "Yeah. Love to. And love you." 

Elissa held the sketch pad out to him, displaying the perfect sketch she'd done of him. "It was going to be a surprise for you," she said softly. Adam smiled as he kissed her, and the two of them tumbled together onto the futon, their disagreement forgotten. There were more important things to think about tonight. 

* * *

A few days passed, and things relaxed a little. Evanthe and Elissa apologized to each other; though Elissa was still a bit cool towards her friend. Evanthe knew that would pass in time. Elissa still had attacks every now and then, but they didn't seem to be too severe. 

Nothing was seen or heard from Ernon. Whoever or whatever she was, she appeared to be biding her time for some reason. One night, Adam woke up to hear Elissa's breathing being just a little heavier. 

"Elissa?" he woke her softly. He'd learned to tell those warning signs, and that was one of them. "Elissa, what's wrong?" her eyes were a little scared. "Nightmare?" 

"I don't know," she whispered as Adam wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Adam, but this is getting just a little too scary for my tastes." she knew now that if they asked again, she'd let them perform the tests on her. She hadn't wanted them before; believing it was just a passing thing. But now. . .she wasn't so sure. 

Adam sighed. "Somehow, Ernon is responsible for this," he said. He didn't know how he knew, it was just something he could feel. Something he could sense, almost in the way he sensed Elissa's thoughts. 

"Why?" she wondered. "I've never even met her before." 

"Are you sure?" 

Elissa nodded. "I've spent almost my entire wolven life with Evanthe, and before that, I don't recall her face at all." 

"If we only knew why she's doing this," Adam sighed. That could probably give them some answers, but how to find out?" 

"And how," Elissa added. 

Adam nodded. "And what else she's going to do. She's attacked Evanthe, and she did whatever she did to you." 

Elissa suddenly began to breathe harder again, as she could feel another attack trying to start. "Not again!" Adam was on the job, however, rubbing her back and soothing her lungs so quickly that the attack subsided. "That was close." 

"There has to be some way to find out what she's up to," Adam said. Elissa nodded. 

"And soon, that hurt a little bit!" 

* * *

A way could very well have presented itself the next day, when they were all summoned to the Command Center. Elissa frowned as she and Adam teleported in. "What's going on?" she wondered. 

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha told her. "Elissa, I may have a way to monitor those brainwaves of yours, and figure out what's going on!" 

"How?" she wondered; this was something they'd never done before! 

Alpha showed her a strange looking device, a silvery helmet with wires leading from it to one of the consoles. "With this!" as she nodded, he slid it on her. "Now we can monitor your brainwaves and see just what's going on inside your head." 

Elissa turned a very bright red suddenly. "I'm not so sure now!" she whispered. "Some of my thoughts I want to keep a little private!" 

_Oh!? _

Alpha was quick to reassure her, "We won't see your_ thoughts._ Just your brainwaves." 

_You can already see those!_ Elissa told Adam, who grinned lightly at her. Out loud, all she said was "All right." 

They all looked up as Zordon spoke suddenly. ELISSA, UNTIL WE KNOW MORE ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE UNWISE FOR YOU TO CONTINUE FIGHTING. 

"What?" the Rose Ranger stared at him. 

IF YOU SHOULD HAVE ONE OF YOUR HYPERVENTILATING ATTACKS DURING A BATTLE, IT COULD ENDANGER THE REST OF THE TEAM. 

Elissa stared, understanding now what he was asking of her. She nodded slowly, handing Alpha her morpher as he held his hand out for it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she did so. 

WORK QUICKLY ALPHA. THE FASTER WE LEARN WHAT IS GOING ON, THE FASTER WE WILL HAVE OUR TEAM AT FULL STRENGTH AGAIN. 

As the robot got to work, Adam whispered softly into Elissa's ear, "We'll beat this, no matter what it takes." 

_I can't believe it's happening. _

It won't be for long. 

It still hurts. No matter how short of a time to be asked to step down. 

The sooner that we find out what is going on, the sooner we fix it. 

Elissa nodded as she held onto him, then suddenly looked at Alpha as her grip tightened, her breath starting to come faster and faster. "You may wanna start scanning my brain!" 

Adam rubbed her back as the scans started, and Elissa continued to hyperventilate. The Rangers watched nervously as Adam rubbed her back. They couldn't hear what she was telling him mentally. _It hurts! Bad!!_

"Something is being projected into her brain," Alpha reported as the scans revealed at last what was going on. Adam stared at him. 

"What? And can you stop it?" 

"I can try," Alpha and Billy were both on the controls quickly working. 

"Make. . .it. ..stop," Elissa whispered. A few moments passed, then her breathing slowly began to return to normal. As she cried out the pain in Adam's arms, Tommy scanned her quickly, checking for real damage to her body. Elissa glanced at him, frowning when she saw the worried expression in his eyes. "What is it, Tommy?" 

"I'm. .not sure," he frowned. "Alpha, you wanna double-check?" 

The tension in the room suddenly tripled as Alpha also ran a scan on Elissa. She clutched at Adam as the results came in. "This isn't good!" the robot looked over at the Park couple. "You're bleeding internally, Elissa." 

_I'm scared, Adam._ Elissa whispered, leaning against him. "Is there any way stop it?" 

"I'm doing my best," Alpha told her. Elissa nodded, trusting him now more than ever before. 

_Glad I'm off for the weekend. _

Somehow, we'll find out what Ernon has done and reverse it. 

Why is she doing this to me? I don't even KNOW her! 

We'll find out, Adam promised. _There has to be something!_

Alpha waved one of his devices over her and smiled as best as a robot could. "There! That should patch you up! If you have another attack, come straight back to the Command Center!" 

As Elissa nodded, Evanthe, who had been deep in thought, suddenly slapped her forehead. "I'm an idiot. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. I'm going to go around to a few vamps and weres I know and talk to them. See if any of them know who Ernon is. She used magic to put me to sleep, and not too many humans know it even really exists, much less how to use it." 

"Thanks," Elissa smiled as she leaned into Adam. She realized now that perhaps it really was for the best that Evanthe had done what she did. If she hadn't, they would be no closer to helping her than they had been before, and she wouldn't even know that someone was trying to kill her. 

Alpha shuffled back over to Elissa. "Elissa, you should try and get some rest," he told her. "We'll be keeping an eye on you." 

* * *

_How are you feeling? _ Adam asked as he checked on Gwen, with Elissa waiting on the bed. 

_Like my insides are on fire. _

We'll fix that. 

I hope so, she said, laying down and pulling a pillow close to her. 

_Me too. _

Come to bed, she laughed softly despite the pain. _I wanna nibble! _

On the way! he was beside her a few moments later, and the next couple of hours were very, very enjoyable for them both. Elissa fell asleep almost immediately afterward, and Adam was heading fast for the same state himself when a voice echoed from behind him. 

"You are so handsome." 

Adam whirled around to see the strange Ernon standing in their bedroom! "What are you doing here!?" he growled, reaching for where his communicator should be: only to find it gone! 

Ernon laughed and swept out a hand, casting the same form of dust over Elissa she had on Evanthe. "Exacting my revenge!" she declared, walking over to Adam. "And now. . .for what I want!" 

"No!" Adam tried to move, but she was stronger than he was, even though he was a werewolf. Her hands touched him in many, many different places, and he screamed, hoping to wake Elissa up. "Get away from me!" 

Ernon chuckled, then gazed into his eyes firmly. Adam's mind shrieked no still. . .but his body now obeyed _her_ commands and hers alone. She laughed, kissing his chest. "Cheating on your wife. . .in your own bed, right next to her! Shame on you, Adam!" all he could do was glare evilly at her, and he did so. Ernon chuckled again. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" she laughed. Adam did what he could to ignore her as she did what she wanted to him, and prayed that one day Elissa would forgive him. When Ernon was done, she stood up. "Come with me, Adam. You are now my slave!" she declared. "And what a pretty little slave you are!" she ran her fingers through his hair, laughing. "Pity she won't be alive much longer to find out." 

"Don't hurt her!" Adam insisted. Ernon glared at him. 

"Why not? She hurt me, and if I'm not mistaken, her next attack will put her into a very deep coma. And no one will be here to find her!" 

Adam growled as she made him follow her out to the coal-black car waiting in their driveway. "She's done nothing to you!" 

"How do you know? Is that what she told you?" 

Adam snorted. "What could she have done?" 

The evil woman's eyes blazed. "She killed the man I love!" 

"She's killed no one. . .except. ..," Adam's eyes went wide with memory. "Micheal." 

Ernon nodded. "Exactly! Not only did she steal my love away from me a hundred years ago, she destroyed him!" 

"He was slime!" Adam growled. "He deserved it!" and worse! 

His head rocked back as she slapped him hard. "You no longer have my permission to speak!" she declared, gagging him tightly. "You are mine! Get used to it!" 

As they drove away, Adam managed to look at the house behind him. He could hear Gwen crying, and a tear went down his cheek. _I'm sorry. Please, someone find her. Soon._

* * *

That same night, Evanthe was wandering corners of Angel Grove only her kind and werewolves really knew existed. She hadn't fed yet, deliberately. It made her more cautious and quicker on the move if she had to be, and she had the intense feeling she was going to have to be tonight. 

The person she intended to talk to was sitting on a bench, smoking. Evanthe almost literally slid up on him, even though she knew perfectly well he knew she was there. "Darian?" she asked quietly. He turned to look at her. 

"Evanthe," he nodded. Every vampire and just about every werewolf in the world knew her identity, at least as Evanthe Cranston. Her Ranger-nature was still a deep secret. "How are Elissa and the baby?" 

"The baby's fine," Evanthe shrugged. "But Elissa isn't doing so well. I was wondering about something." 

"What's that?" 

The Purple Ranger quickly described out Ernon, including every detail they had about her. "Do you know anything about her?" 

Darian's eyes went wide. "Ernon? If she's after Elissa, then there's no helping her." 

Evanthe's eyes burned. "I don't take no for an answer, Darian. Do you know where she is?" 

"Forgive me, Evanthe," Darian whispered as he nodded, then rose up, pulling a stake from under his clothes. "I don't want to do this." 

"Then why?" Evanthe backed up; she was almost certain she could take him if the situation required it, but didn't want to. He was a good friend and informant. 

Darian explained. "Ernon is a _very_ powerful sorceress, and very evil. She can make people do things that they don't wish to do." 

"What does she have in mind for Elissa?" Evanthe would get into the why's of it later. She wanted to know _what_ now. 

Darian sighed. "She's going to take away everything she cares the most for. She went after Elissa's husband tonight. . .and. .." 

"Darian," Evanthe's voice held an edge of darkness. "Keep going." 

No one could possibly have resisted that command. "If Elissa has one more attack she's a goner." 

"How can I stop Ernon?" Evanthe's veins pulsed with power. "I won't let Elissa die!" 

"There is a candle, where she has taken Adam, that can only be blown out tonight. You have to do it, no one else can, it must be done by the breath of the dead who walk," Darian told her. "After yo blow it out, take it, hide it somewhere that Ernon can't get to," he quietly turned and threw the stake he had into the dark waters of the lake. "I won't kill you. Elissa is too good of a friend, even before she became a were." 

Evanthe nodded, her mind working at hyperspeed now. "Where has she taken Adam?" 

"There's a cottage just outside of Angel Grove, in the woods. She's taken him there," Darian quickly gave her directions, and Evanthe nodded. 

"Thanks, Darian. I owe you a favor now." 

"Just helping a friend," he sat back down and stared out over the lake as Evanthe raced away. The minute she was out of earshot, even for those of the vampiric lifestyle, she raised her communicator to her lips, transmitting the information to the others. _Ernon is MINE!_ she growled mentally. _All mine._

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon when Elissa's eyes opened the next morning. "Morning," she smiled, then realized she was alone in the bed! "Adam?" as the realization swept over her, she began to feel her breath catching. "Not again!" _Adam? Where are you? _

Elissa? 

Where are you, Adam? 

Ernon has me! he half-screamed._ I can't control what I'm doing, Elissa! _

What!? how could this be happening? How _could_ it have happened? _Adam, I'm having another attack. It hurts. . . _

Can you call the others? 

Can't. . .move. . .she was hyperventilating now, and every inch of her hurt like wildfire. _ Help me!! _

I'll do what I can! 

Just talk. . .she whispered._ It might help. . ._

* * *

Adam concentrated on Elissa, ignoring Ernon's fingers through his hair and over his body. All his thoughts were on the woman he truly loved. They were, however, somewhat interrupted when the door to the cottage was ripped off it's hinges. Evanthe, in full vampiric outrage, stood there, eyes aflame with rage. 

"You have two choices," the vampire Ranger hissed. "You can leave now and live or you can stand there and watch me rip your head off your neck. Personally, I prefer the latter." 

Ernon stared at Evanthe, and for one moment, wished she were close enough to a stake to do some good. It flashed through her mind to order Adam to attack her; but a secondary realization came to her._ She's stronger than he is, and they are friends. That might be enough to break my spell on him. I don't want that to happen. . .and he could be useful as an inside agent. Therefore. . ._

Evanthe's patience had worn out. Ernon barely had time to see the dagger fly from her hand and pin itself just barely an inch away from her. Evanthe might not be using her Ranger powers for this, but there had always been more to her than just being a Ranger. "You missed!" the sorceress hissed. "I shall return, though. ..stronger than ever. ..be warned!" her eyes fell on Adam next. "You are free. ..for _now!_" 

"Go to hell." 

As she vanished, Ernon laughed, and Adam fell to the ground crying, not believing what was going on. Evanthe grabbed him by the neck harshly, dragging him to his feet. "Adam, come on! We've got to get to Elissa, _after_ I find a certain candle!" she was tearing the room apart a moment later. 

Adam thought for a moment, then went into a room he'd seen Ernon enter not long after their arrival. "Is this it?" 

She smiled. The candle was long, thick, and red as blood, with a strange black flame rising from the wick. "This is going to save Elissa," she said, and casually blew it out. Adam only looked at her, scared. 

"Elissa had another attack," he whispered softly. Evanthe growled. 

"Let's go." 

* * *

The minute they arrived in the Command Center, Adam ran straight to Elissa. He wasn't going to ask how she'd gotten there from their house; he suspected Evanthe had something to do with it. He held her hand and nodded as Alpha told him that she was just asleep, and that her injuries were healing themselves now that the candle was no longer working it's evil magic on her. Evanthe hid the thing in the deepest, darkest place she could find in the Command Center, then rejoined the others. 

"We have to keep an eye out for Ernon now," she said as she entered the tense room. Tommy nodded. 

"A careful eye out for her. Let's just hope Rita and Zedd don't want to join forces with _her_!" 

Evanthe shuddered, remembering how Gerard and Sophie had done that, and put them through a minor hell for a year. "Definitely!" 

"That would be the _last_ thing we need!" 

Elissa moaned softly, breaking up the conversation. Adam stared at her, smiling, as she opened her eyes. "Adam!" she smiled. 

"Elissa!" he breathed softly. "You're all right!" 

"I am," she whispered, holding him close to her. "I am. What happened?" 

Evanthe frowned. "Ernon was. . being. .well. . ." 

"A bitch?" 

The vampiress chuckled weakly. "More like a bitch in heat. All over Adam." 

_I was wondering where your clothes went! _Elissa teased him as Evanthe explained what Darian had told her about Ernon. Elissa growled. "I see her again, I'm going to rip her heart out." 

"Stand in line," Evanthe advised. "She tried to kill me, twice, and I do _not_ like that." 

Elissa shook her head. "She tried to kill me slowly, and she did that to Adam. I think I've got seniority on that list." 

"How about we do it together?" Evanthe suggested. "It's always good to have help when you're going to do something that takes a few _weeks_!" her lips wrinkled back to display her powerful fangs, and Elissa only smiled. 

"Right now, I just want to get my husband home," she said. The two of them teleported home almost at once, and snuggled straight onto the bed. "Show me what she did, please," she asked quietly, once they were comfortable. 

Adam didn't look at her. He couldn't. Things happened so fast around here sometimes. . "Why?" 

"It's obviously eating you up," Elissa's voice held more tenderness than anyone had ever heard from her, even Evanthe. Adam slowly nodded, then her mind was overwhelmed by the images of it all. As they faded, she held him close, feeling rage and shame and love and pity and a thick biting desire for revenge pouring all through her. "She will pay for what she did to you." 

Tears flowed from Adam's eyes. "I wanted to die!" 

"It's okay," she whispered. "You're safe now." 

The two of them held each other strongly. "I love you, Elissa." 

"I love you, Adam," she said. "What do you say we spend the rest of the day in bed. . .just holding each other?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

"And we can talk," Elissa said as he leaned back. She quietly went to make them both a cup of coffee, and looked at him on her return. "Where do we start?" 

"I'm not sure," he shook his head. 

Elissa sighed, cuddling up to him, then looked into his eyes. "You don't mind this, do you?" at his shaking no, she frowned. "You're telling the truth?" 

"Yeah." the slight shaking of his body told her a different story, though. She sighed. 

"Adam, you had no control over what she did to you. Understand that, please. What happened is all her fault." 

"I know," he said softly. Elissa leaned up and kissed him lightly on the neck, then winced as he jerked away, shaking still. 

"I'm sorry," she said, wanting Ernon in hell more than ever now. 

Adam sighed. "I'll be okay," _I hope I will be anyway! _

I heard that! Elissa took his hand gently. 

_You're right, this link is kind of annoying at times. _

I love you, Adam. It hurts me to see you hurting like this. 

I love you, too. 

Elissa looked into his eyes. "This is going to take some time. Do you mind if I hold you?" 

"No, I don't mind," he replied. Elissa curled up next to him and held him, every sense aware of his reactions. She could tell that he liked her holding him, but a slight shiver ran through him whenever he thought about Ernon doing it. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he shrank away a little. 

"It's only me, Adam," she whispered. "It's only me." 

"I know. ..but. ..," she wrapped her arms around him as he whispered the words to her. 

She looked deeply at him. "Just talk to me, Adam. Please." 

For a moment he resisted, just for a moment. Then it all came spilling out, everything she had sensed, but he hadn't said, all the shame and hurt and fear that he had went through and was still going through even now. He even told her what Ernon had said about him being free `for now'. Elissa held him as the tears racked his body over and over again. 

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Adam," she told him. "And if she _ever_ tries to do that to you again, she'll be dead in two seconds flat!" 

Adam smiled. She was so protective right now, and he loved that. It was a nice change from it being the other way around, though he heartily wished that it hadn't happened as it did. "I love you, Elissa." 

"Don't be afraid, Adam," she whispered, touching his chest with her palm. "It hurts me to see you like that." 

_I'm not afraid. Not anymore. Not as long as I'm with you. _

I will not leave you, Adam, she promised, and turned to kiss him again, only to have him kiss her! She sighed happily as they cuddled. _I'm glad it's Saturday. I don't have to be to work until Monday, and your parents took Gwen for the weekend! _

I think we can keep occupied for the weekend! 

Yeah. .healing. . 

A mental giggle from Adam. _ Among other things! _

Those other things are what is going to help you the most. Let me take the lead on this one, Adam, please, she began to slowly kiss her way down his body, and Adam moaned mentally. 

_VERY nice! _

And it's only going to get better! 

I can hardly wait! 

He didn't have to. 

**The End**


	29. Eternal Peace

_**Legal Disclaimer:** As with the Amber Ranger series, this is beginning to get quite long. Therefore, in sixteen fics, once a specific goal of ours has been accomplished, the Night Ranger fanfic series will also close down to open posting. As for this fic, it is rated PG for language, some violence, and blood. Have a nice day._  
  


**Eternal Peace  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were watching, as they usually did, the events unfolding on Earth and concerning the Power Rangers. Zedd laughed softly. "Interesting. . .very interesting. This could work to our advantage!" Zedd laughed, gazing down at the beautiful and evil Ernon as she worked her will upon the Black Ranger. "If we could get her to cast a spell on that Purple Ranger. . .and use the Black Ranger to deliver it. .." 

Rita laughed wickedly. "Yes! With the proper management, we could destroy the Rangers, and do it with one of their own!" 

Zedd nodded eagerly, laughing. "Let us go to this werewolf!" he declared. In twin flashes of black fire, they were gone. 

* * *

In her private chambers, Ernon gazed lustfully at a picture of Adam she had stolen. "Soon, my pet," she laughed. "You will be mine forever!" 

"Greetings, Ernon!" she glanced up at the sound of voices, to see two beings standing in front of her, a woman in a strange outfit and a skinless male in a chrome exoskeleton. 

She raised on eyebrow. "What are you?" they might have frightened some people, but a sorceress and werewolf of her skill and power feared little, no matter how fearsome they might appear to a mortal human. 

"I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil, and this is my wife, Rita Repulsa," the red-muscled thing declared. She shrugged a little. 

"That's nice. . .and you want. . .what?" 

Rita gestured towards the picture in her hands. "We've noticed that you want _him._" 

"We can arrange it," Zedd promised her. "For a price!" 

Ernon shrugged casually. "What price?" 

"We want the vampire Evanthe." 

"I want her too," the sorceress declared. "I want her dead!" 

Zedd shook his head; dead wasn't what they had in mind. "We have much more interesting plans than that, but we _will_ take her out of your way!" 

Ernon sat up suddenly. "Tell me what I must do, and I shall do it!" if she could get rid of one of her goals without having to put _that_ much effort into it, she would! 

Zedd would have smiled, and did under his faceplate, though no one could see it. "Use your pet to deliver a sleeping spell to Evanthe. Once that is done, we must make her friends believe she has truly died, and then we will remove her permanently!" 

"Perfect!" Ernon laughed; she couldn't have planned something much better herself! "I know just the one to use, they'll think she's died of poison, and it's _very_ fast-acting!" 

"Of course!" Rita declared. "We're experts at this!" 

The werewolf smiled wickedly. _Experts? Then why have you failed so many times? Oh, yes, I do know who you are. ..but you do not need to know what I do._ "Leave me!" she ordered. "I must prepare!" 

As they vanished again, Ernon went to her spellchamber. There was much to be done, and much evil to be planned for. "You are going to be mine again, my pet," she laughed. "Forever." 

* * *

Elissa kissed Adam deeply on the lips, smiling as her hands caressed him gently and tenderly. "I love you, Elissa," Adam whispered. She sighed. 

"I wish I didn't have to go back to work today," she murmured. "But this coming weekend, we are going somewhere. We can continue what we did this _past_ weekend." 

Adam smiled. "We'll pick up tonight!" he promised. Elissa nuzzled at his neck sweetly, as she often did when they were wolves. 

"I hate leaving you alone with Ernon on the loose," she fretted. Adam shook his head. 

"It'll be all right," he reassured her. "I can call the others if anything happens, and I can morph if things get really bad." 

Elissa sighed again. "I wish Zordon would let me back to active status. But I can understand his reasoning on why he won't," she kissed him again. "I'll be home around five thirty. Have dinner waiting?" 

"No problem!" 

A mischevious light lit up Elissa's eyes as she started towards the door. "And I'll bring home dessert!" 

_You are dessert! _

Don't spoil your appetite! she teased him gently. "See you later, frogman!" 

_Love you! _

And I love you too. . .bye! she was gone a few moments later, and Adam leaned back against the pillows of the bed, enjoying his day off and humming to himself. It looked like it was going to be a perfect day. 

"Hello, my pet!" the voice startled him out of his happy thoughts, and he jumped back, his fingers reaching for his communicator as he did so. Ernon shook her head, quickly re-establishing the control she had over him. "Come to me!" she laughed, watching in glee as the self-will drained out of his eyes. 

Adam walked over to her, his eyes burning with dark fury, and wishing he could tear her throat out with his bare hands as she started to open his robe. "How is my pet today?" she laughed. 

"Wishing you'd never been born!" 

Ernon slapped him lightly. "That's no way to speak to your future mate!" 

"The only person I ever want to mate with is Elissa!" 

"Pity," the sorceress shook her head as she massaged his chest. "Don't you like this?" 

"No!" 

Ernon smiled wickedly. "You will learn to like it," she promised him, overriding his objections. "You will, once you do one thing for me." 

Adam glared at her. "I will do _nothing_ for you! And get away from me!" 

"That is where you are wrong," she corrected him, laughing. "I control your body, and it is irreversible. Now, you will _not_ say another word, and you _will_ give my gift to Evanthe, and when you speak, you will say only as I wish you to say!" 

Adam did what he could to fight against her powerful will. "No!" 

"What did you say?" Ernon stared at him, her magic overpowering him with practiced ease. Adam's shoulders slumped as she defeated him. 

"Yes." 

She smiled. "Do you want me?" 

"Yes," Adam's voice was almost a monotone, but his mind was a chaos of hate and rage. _Yeah, I want you. . .I want you in the heart of the sun when it blows up!_

Ernon smiled. "Now, after you have completed my orders, you will come to me, and we shall celebrate," she directed, touching her hands to the side of his head. "And no contacting your wife!" something very like electricity arced from her fingertips to his head, and he winced. She smiled as she handed him a water bottle. "Now, go to Evanthe and give her this. I believe she is working out in the park, alone." 

"All right," was all Adam could say, though he wanted to throw it back at her and run like the wind. Ernon laughed as she kissed him down the neck. 

"I await your return at the cabin," she told him. "Don't be too long, my pet, I have much planned for us together!" 

As she vanished, Adam found himself dressing almost in a daze. Tears stood forth in his eyes as he moved, knowing that what he was about to do, he could not control._ Please, forgive me,_ he didn't know to whom he prayed, but he hoped They would listen. 

* * *

In far too short of a time, Adam was watching Evanthe as she worked out, practicing the moves that Billy had taught her so well. As she finished her kata, she turned to see him watching her, and smiled. "Hey, Adam!" 

He smiled, and it felt fake on him. "Hi," he heard himself speaking. "You look like you could use a drink." 

"Thanks," Evanthe took the bottle he held out to her, not seeing the pain in her friend's dark eyes. As she drank it down gratefully, she smiled. "Been a while since I drank water. It cools me down, even though that's about _all_ it does for me. I was going to see if I could find a jogger for lunch, but the park looks sort of empty today." 

Adam nodded, cursing himself mentally as he did so. "That's all water does for you? Just cools you down? What about food?" 

Evanthe smiled. "I can eat anything I want, it just doesn't do me any good," she told him. "Only blood," she giggled. "Before he became a vampire, Billy said that I was the cheapest date he ever took out to dinner!" 

"I remember him saying a little something about that," Adam laughed outwardly, but was sobbing in his heart. "Then joking about how Elissa must be for me!" 

The Purple Ranger nodded, then paused suddenly. "A. . Adam. .." 

"Something wrong?" he stared at her, knowing all too well what was going on with her. 

"I. . .I don't feel too good," Evanthe whispered as pain tore through her, pain she had not felt in centuries. The ground raced up to meet her suddenly, and blackness shut itself across her vision. 

Adam still spoke as if she could hear him, not certain if she couldn't yet. "Hang in there! I'll get some help!" 

As he ran off, he didn't see Billy coming up from the opposite direction, humming to himself as he walked. The young Blue Ranger was coming to see Evanthe; young William was with her parents, and he had planned a nice romantic day for the two of them. 

His eyes went wide with shock and fear as he saw her crumpled into a little heap on the ground. "No!" he swore. "No!" he ran straight for her, his fingers going to the pulse points before realizing that she didn't_ have_ a pulse, the living dead never did. He quickly glanced around, to find no one was close enough to see. _ Good. Gotta get her help. _ He quickly teleported her and all of her things to the Command Center. 

"Ay-yi-yi, Billy, what's the matter?" Alpha asked as he put her on the table. 

"I found her passed out in the park," he said as Alpha started scanning everything in sight in the effort to determine what was going on here. 

Billy glanced over as Alpha 'ay-yi-yi'd' softly. "What is it?" when the robot didn't answer at once, he let a bit of a vampiric glow show in his eyes. "Alpha!?" 

"Billy, the scans show that there was a poison in the water bottle, a very strong one." 

The Blue Ranger's eyes blazed. "Any idea on _who_ gave her that bottle?" he glanced at it. "I've never seen it before." 

"Scans show Ernon's fingerprints," he was told, and Billy growled even more; how _dare_ that bitch poison his wife!? 

He calmed himself as quickly as he could. "Get me Adam and Elissa, now!" his order was responded with a quick flash of rose light that became Elissa. 

"What is it?" she half-growled; she'd been shopping for a gift for Adam during an early break and didn't appreciate being interrupted! When Alpha gestured to the table with Evanthe on it, she stopped protesting. "Is she. . .okay?" 

Alpha shook his head. "I can't reverse the poison, and there is no known cure." 

Dead silence reigned in the Command Center as Elissa went over to Evanthe; trying to wake her up with her tears and her love. Elissa glanced up. "Billy. . .where's Adam?" 

"I don't know," the Blue Ranger replied. "Alpha sent for him." 

They both stopped wondering when a soft voice spoke. "B. . .Billy. . ." 

It was Evanthe. He looked down at his wife, and smiled weakly. "Evanthe. . .you're going to be okay." 

"Adam," Evanthe whispered, forcing herself to speak and think as fast as she could. "Where is he?" 

"I don't know." 

She moistened her lips, concentrating hard. "Water bottle," she whispered, wishing she could transmit what she was feeling far quicker. 

"Yes," Billy nodded. "There was a poison in the bottle." 

"He. . .gave it," she whispered, wincing slightly as Billy's eyes went wide. 

Her husband's hand clenched on hers as she spoke. "Why in the world would Adam give you a water bottle with poison in it?" 

"Don't know," she smiled softly, but she had her suspicions. Ernon had to have had something to do with it, or Rita and Zedd. 

"You're going to be all right!" Billy insisted. Evanthe shook her head lightly. 

"I . . .can feel myself . . .dying," she whispered softly. The feelings were all too familiar to her, any vampire would have known them. "Again." 

He squeezed her hand, then drew her closer to him, tears flowing. "I won't let you die!" he insisted. "I need you, Evanthe. . .I love you!" 

"I love you too, Billy," she whispered, smiling as she drew the strength from deep within her soul to kiss him. "I will always love you. . ." she looked around. "Elissa?" 

The Rose Ranger was sitting next to her. "I'm here." 

"You're my best friend. . .," Evanthe forced herself to speak. There were things that needed saying, and she knew she'd never be able to say them again. "I . . love you." 

"And right back at you," Elissa replied. "You're going to be just fine." _Adam, answer me, where are you!?_

Evanthe struggled to speak even more, wanting to get all the words out in what time she had left. The pain was intense, and there seemed to be a warm, welcoming darkness at the edges of her vision. _Funny, I thought you were supposed to see a light when you died. . .guess I don't get that, being a creature of darkness. .._"Tell my parents. . .I love them. . .Billy. . .tell William. .how much I love him. ..when he's old enough to understand," tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of never seeing her beloved son again, the son she had never thought she would be able to have. 

Billy nodded. "I will," he responded with his own tears. How could this be happening?? "I'll make sure he doesn't forget to eat, either." 

"You. . .don't forget either," Evanthe whispered, a soft smile curving her lips. Billy nodded as he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips, a kiss of love and passion and so much more. In that kiss was held her centuries of waiting, his lifetime of waiting, and the love and future they had thought they would have for all time. . .and a promise they would wait for each other. 

Evanthe fell back onto the medbed, closing her eyes there for the last time as every instrument registered the total ceasing of all her bodily functions. Zordon closed his eyes and bent his large head in respect to her passing. Billy and Elissa were both in tears, Billy's hands still clutching at Evanthe's cool ones, as his very being denied the facts before him. 

"Why would Adam do this!?" Elissa growled. Billy couldn't reply, but the answer suddenly became crystal-clear to her. "Ernon!" _she'll pay. ..no matter what, she will PAY!_

With that, she teleported out, back to work, back to bury herself in thoughts that had nothing to do with her now gone best friend, or the fact she could very well have also lost her husband as well. Back to feeling nothing, but one burning, unchanging desire: revenge. 

* * *

Ernon lay casually on her bed, filing her nails and humming as she awaited Adam's return. When he entered, she smiled coldly. "Speak freely, slave!" she permitted, wondering what was on his mind. Though his tongue would say what he willed, his body would always belong to her now. 

"Bitch!" Adam growled, and she only laughed again, ordering him to come over and kiss her. Once he had, he glared at her. "Are you happy now? She's dead! One of my best friends is dead!" 

"She is not dead," Ernon told him, getting up and going towards the closet. "Merely in a coma: an eternal sleep." 

"Why!?" _ Oh, God, they're going to bury her alive!_

The sorceress shrugged. "Rita and Zedd made me an offer I couldn't refuse!" she chuckled as she entered the closet. Adam heard the sound of a door closing, then a thud. A moment later, the bedroom door opened, and Elissa walked in! 

"Oh, Adam!" she declared. Adam just stared, all of his senses aroused for danger at this. "Adam? Adam, darling, it's me!" 

_Elissa? If it's you. . .tell me about our first meeting!_ Adam tried to reach her mentally. Whoever stood there stared at him. 

"What's wrong?" 

Adam glared at her. "You're not Elissa," he grunted. He had absolutely _no_ intentions of trusting anything he saw here; he knew far too well of how Ernon could twist things around. He would believe _nothing._

"What are you talking about?" the Elissa-figure asked. "Remember the avalanche?" 

Adam shook his head firmly. "You're not her." _my Elissa can hear my thoughts._

"Adam if I am not her, how do I know how you got those scars? I nearly tore your arm off!" 

Adam shook his head again. "No, you didn't. Elissa did." 

She sighed, a tear rolling down one cheek. "Why aren't you answering my questions?" 

"Because you're Ernon, not Elissa," he said firmly. If this somehow _was_ Elissa, she would understand his reluctance to believe, and forgive him once her identity was proven to him. If it was Ernon, he would not give in. 

She took his hands gently. "Adam, I am not Ernon. She doesn't even know I'm here. I snuck in when she left the cottage. She must somehow have blocked our bond. Adam, I am your Elissa." 

Adam looked at her, and hit upon a way to know the truth. _She might know everything that happened in THIS universe. . .but I think our recent adventures could stymie her! _ "Have you seen Aura and Azure lately?" he asked casually. 

She glanced at him, frowning slightly. "No." 

"What was Azure's husband's name again?" Adam pressed, sensing her hesitation. "He and I were supposed to get together this weekend, and I went and forgot his name!" he forced a laugh. "Me and my memory, I'm getting as bad as Tommy!" she still said nothing. "Well?" he glared at her. "I really should know his name." 

Elissa growled suddenly, then Ernon stood where she had. Adam smiled; he'd known the truth, and had stuck it out, no matter _how_ much she'd tried. "I see that didn't work!" she hissed. 

"Your lies will never stop true love!" Adam told her. Ernon shrugged. 

"Doesn't matter," she told him. "You are mine forever!" she laughed icily as she slithered up next to him on the bed. "She can't hear you. I blocked you. It's you I want, Adam, and you I have. By the way, I know when you try and contact her, it's part of what I did earlier," she touched his forehead again, and once more the strange electricity coursed through him. "You can contact her now, but if you do, you will be in _soo_ much pain, and so will she! Go ahead and try and contact her!" 

Adam shook his head; he had no doubts that this time she was speaking the truth. "I won't hurt her." 

"Then lay down," Ernon demanded. "And give yourself to me willingly!" 

"Take what you want," Adam told her. "But I will _never_ give myself to you!" 

The sorceress laughed. "If you don't, I'll torture her again!" _of course, I think I'll do it anyway!_

"Don't!" 

"Then you will give yourself to me?" she asked far too sweetly. Adam glared at her. 

"Only to keep Elissa safe," he told her. "But you will _never_ have my heart; that is hers for all time!" 

Ernon smiled as she released his control of his mind and body. "You try to escape, and she suffers, painfully and slowly!" she told him as she began to kiss him. Adam did what he had said he would, but his mind was totally and completely with his wife. Ernon could never, would never touch that part of him. 

* * *

"Elissa?" the Rose Ranger-werewolf looked up to see Tommy standing in the room, looking at her curiously. She nodded quietly as he came over to her; it was obviously from the shock and redness in his eyes he knew about Evanthe already. "How are you doing?" 

"How am I supposed to be?" she said, her voice strong and even regardless of the pain in it. "Evanthe is dead, and it seems that Adam is the one to blame, I can't even contact him." 

Tommy nodded. "Alpha's been trying to locate him," he told her. Something in his pocket almost seemed to burn him, but he couldn't reveal it just yet. He had to wait till the right moment, till he _knew_ she was ready for it. 

"I hope he can find him," Elissa said. She wanted to know what was going on with him, what Ernon had to do with this, what was really going on. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "May you should try again." 

"Okay," she shrugged. _ Adam?_ she winced at a sudden pain, but ignored it. _ Adam, can you hear me?_ she screamed suddenly, falling out of her chair in pain that ripped into her head. 

"Elissa!" Tommy came over, helping her back up. "What happened?" 

She shook her head. "I don't know. But I think I got through, I felt him. He didn't say anything, but I could feel him." 

"This is starting to get weird," Tommy understated. Elissa nodded. She had a very good idea of who was responsible, too, and grunted out the name. "You think Ernon has him?" 

Elissa looked at him. "She has to! Who else would take Adam, _and_ do this to us!?" she gestured to her head, still wrinkled in pain. Tommy nodded, agreeing with her. "I want him back, and I want her dead!" 

"We'll be doing everything we can," Tommy assured her. "You know we're here for you." 

Elissa nodded. "I know. It's sort of weird, though, seeing that I'm not a Ranger at the moment." 

"Hey, we're friends first, _then_ Rangers," Tommy reminded her. "Besides, the moment's past." 

She responded with the witty comment of "What?" her eyes widened at the sight of her Power Coin being held out to her. 

"Welcome back," he smiled. The look in her eyes had been well worth the wait. 

"Are you sure?" Elissa asked breathlessly. "Is Zordon sure?" 

Tommy chuckled. "He's the one who told me to give this back to you." 

"This is the one good thing that happened today!" Elissa declared as she took the coin back. "Besides what I got in the mail today." 

"What's that?" 

She reached behind her to pick up a thick book. "From Vincent. It seems the Wolven High Council wants me to have this, to start training Gwen in the ways of sorcery. It might come in handy, don't you think?" 

Tommy nodded; Gwen had many talents, it seemed! "Um, does Vincent know yet? About Evanthe?" 

"I've been trying to get in touch with him since it happened," she said quietly, flipping through the book to something she had searched for on getting it. "I talked to Liana, and she said she'd tell Vincent, and have him call me after he found out, and recovered from the shock." 

She pointed out to the page, to where a spell that would enable Adam to resist Ernon's spell of control was written. Tommy smiled. "Adam will be glad to see that!" 

"I wonder if I can do it," Elissa glanced at it, it didn't seem to be that hard, really. _Such a simple thing, but with such GREAT results if it works right._ "I think I will try it, once we get him back." 

Tommy nodded. "Alpha's doing his best," he reminded her. Elissa smiled briefly, weakly. 

"Contact me when he does. I have to finish this before leaving," she gestured to her work. "And I only have one little detail to put on it." 

"I will," he promised, leaving her to finish her work, and to hope things would straighten themselves out very, very soon. 

* * *

Things were still in their tangled mess at Evanthe's private funeral the next day. Adam was still missing, and Evanthe was still dead. Further tests of the poison indicated it was slightly magical, which it would almost have to be for it to affect a vampire in the first place, so no announcement of her death was going to take place for some time yet, until they _knew_ there was no way to bring her back. There was the slim chance they could _somehow_ reverse what had been done. But until they knew one way or the other, she would be kept in a glass coffin in a small bit of woods not far from the Command Center. The Rangers stood around staring at it, with Billy holding William and Elissa holding Gwen in their respective arms. 

Zordon, whose image had been transferred to a small plasma tube brought there, spoke quietly. THIS IS A DAY THAT I HOPED I WOULD NEVER SEE. 

"We all did," Aisha replied as Elissa stepped over to the coffin and laid a hand on it. 

"You have been my friend for a hundred years. You were kind, noble, true, just, and most of all, you were dedicated to those you called friend. I stayed with you throughout all of your time running from Sophie and Girard because of those traits. Wherever you are, may you find peace, my dear friend." 

Billy stared at the coffin, still somewhat in shock. "I will love you forever, Evanthe," he whispered. "For ever and always." 

REST, NIGHT RANGER, Zordon's voice was strong, and full of tears he might not be shedding, but wanted to. THE JOURNEY OF YOUR LIFE LED YOU TO YOUR DESTINY WITH US, BUT NOW YOU BEGIN ANOTHER JOUNEY: THAT OF ETERNAL PEACE AND SLEEP. WE WILL MISS YOU. 

Tears poured down every cheek, and would have down Alpha's if he could. Elissa stood up suddenly, and ran from the funeral site, in tears, unable to hold herself in one place another moment. Tommy went after her, seeing her near a tree not too far from the site. He knew what she needed the most, and wrapped his arms around her, not being sexual or romantic, just being the strong friend he had always tried to be to her, and let her cry herself out. 

Some time later, she looked up at him. "Why is this happening?" she whispered through her tears. He shook his head. 

"I don't know." 

She cried longer, until a sudden saccharine voice laughed. "Oh, isn't this sweet!" 

They both looked up to see Adam and Ernon standing there, Adam wearing only the briefest of loincloths and looking a little bruised and worn, while Ernon wore a triumphant and mocking expression. Elissa's eyes narrowed as she reached for the spellbook she was trying never to be without, and quickly turned for the spell she wanted. "I hope this works," she muttered, speaking the words quickly before Ernon could say or do anything. It was obvious the sorceress had been taken by surprise, as she simply stood there. 

Adam looked for a moment at Ernon, then ran over to Elissa, tears in his eyes at being free at last. "Oh, Elissa. . .," he whispered softly. She smiled, then glared to Ernon. 

"I'd get out of here if I were you!" she ordered. Ernon growled, then a long, broad smile lit her features. 

"I will have you again, my pet," she promised Adam, then turned to Elissa. "And I've already taken away your best friend, Elissa!" she vanished a moment later. 

Adam and Elissa were in each others arms a moment later, and Adam was shaking. "It's okay," Elissa told him. "You're safe for now." 

"Elissa," he held her tightly. "Oh, Elissa." 

_I love you, Adam. _

I love you, Elissa, they both smiled at the sensation of absolutely _no _pain; that too had been broken. Elissa smiled, mouthing over to Tommy that he was back. Adam touched Elissa's face wonderingly. "Elissa. . .I. . .Evanthe. . .I. .." 

"You what?" 

"I gave her that poison," he looked down at his toes. "I. .ho. .how is she?" 

Elissa glanced from Tommy to Adam. "She died yesterday." 

"No," Adam whispered._ She's not dead, and I can't tell them! Ernon's spell STILL isn't fully off me!!!_

Tommy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, none of us blame you. We know Ernon had control of you, it's her fault, not yours." 

"Adam, it's okay," Elissa told her husband. "Come say good-bye." 

The others stared as Adam walked back with Tommy and Elissa, then as the White and Rose Rangers explained what was going on, Adam walked over to the coffin. He bent over, whispering so low that no one could have heard him. "I won't let Rita and Zedd do whatever it is they're planning," he promised the comatose vampire. "I'm responsible for this, Evanthe, and I won't fail you again, my friend. I won't." 

Adam looked up as Elissa put a hand on his shoulder. "Adam, come on, let's go home." 

Adam nodded quietly, as Elissa looked back to the others. "We'll see you all later. Billy, are you sure you don't want to stay with us tonight?" when he just shook his head, she sighed. "Okay. Call if you want to talk, though." 

Billy just nodded, and the two of them left. Once they were home, they were almost instantly curled on the bed, their favored place for talking things out and over. "I missed you," Elissa whispered. It had been a long and lonely night the night before without him there with her. 

"I missed you too." 

"Did she force you. .. ," she couldn't finish her sentence, but Adam nodded, she knew what was meant. 

"She tried to impersonate you too." 

Elissa wrapped her arms around him. "She can't control you," she promised, her voice dipping a little softer to finish it. "For now." 

"I know." 

Elissa softly kissed him on the cheek. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to Evanthe." 

"She will pay for it," Adam promised. "With her own blood." 

Elissa nodded as she slowly cuddled against him. "That she will," as she did so, she saw a dark, discolored spot on his chest, and traced it. "What happened?" 

"She hit me," he said, his voice distant and distracted. "I didn't please her enough, and she did that." 

"That bitch!" Elissa declared. She added the bruise to the very long list of things Ernon was going to pay for, very, very soon. 

"It's just a bruise," Adam tried to brush it away, but Elissa shook her head. 

"She hurt you," she reminded him. All hurts would be avenged. "Does it still hurt?" when he said just a little, she softly kissed it. "Make it better?" 

He smiled tenderly at her. "Yeah. A lot better." 

Tears stood in her eyes as he looked down at her. "Hold me, Adam," she whispered softly as his arms wrapped around her. Quietly in the loving arms of her husband, she cried herself to sleep, mourning the friend of the century. 

* * *

Rita and Zedd were involved in hideous celebration on the moon as they watched. "Time to take our vampire!" Zedd declared; things had gone just as they had planned! 

"At last!" 

"Those puny Rangers won't know what hit them!" Zedd declared. "And the Black Ranger is the only one who will know!" 

Rita nodded. "And he can't say anything about it!" 

"Elissa might have blocked Ernon's control, but she cannot break the block on what truly happened!" 

"Only Ernon's death can do that!" Rita reminded him, and Zedd laughed with evil glee. Ernon might not have Adam anymore, but they were about to have the vampiric slave they'd wanted for almost two years now! 

Zedd stood up. "Let us go collect Evanthe! She'll finally be where she should have been from the beginning!" they vanished, reappearing next to Evanthe's glass coffin. The deep sleep the potion had put her into could only be broken by Zedd himself, and as he shattered the glass cover, he did so. 

Evanthe's eyes flickered open as she awakened. "B. ..Billy?" she whispered; he was the last thing she remembered seeing, as the pain and darkness had overwhelmed her. 

"Wrong," Zedd declared. "Your new master!" 

The Purple Ranger's eyes cleared at once, and she growled. "Zedd!" 

He laughed. "Welcome back to life. It's time for you to serve me!" 

"Never!" Evanthe did what she could to back away, only to find her coffin was far too small for that. _Oh, wonderful. Trapped by the greatest cliché of vampirekind._

Zedd raised his staff. "You will! The Rangers think you're dead!" 

"Then I'll prove to them I am not!" she retorted. Zedd only laughed as the lightning emerged from the tip of his staff to wrap around her body and mind. She stopped fighting and lay there quietly. "How can I serve you, Master?" she spoke woodenly. 

The Emperor of Evil laughed as he held out his hand to her. "Come with us!" 

The enspelled Ranger took his hand. "I exist only to serve you." 

"Let us go!" Zedd declared, Rita a silent {thankfully} and evil presence behind him. As they vanished, Adam stood between the trees watching them, and sank to his knees in regret and sorrow. 

"No! I failed you again, Evanthe! I am so sorry!" 

* * *

On the moon, Evanthe stood in the throne room before Rita and Zedd, her eyes blank and waiting. Zedd knew he couldn't send her back down to fight the Rangers as she was, so he told his wife, "Rita, she is yours! Change her as you see fit!" 

"This should be interesting!" Rita declared, waving her wand. A wash of light passed over Evanthe, and then where she had stood was now a taller, slightly more robust, blonde, blue-eyed vampire, clad in a sensual gown of summer blue. 

"Rita, you have outdone yourself!" Zedd declared, very impressed by his wife's work! 

The evil witch laughed. "I know I have!" 

"Pity she can't see the 'new her'!" Zedd laughed, recalling that vampires couldn't see themselves in mirrors. He didn't know if that was because traditionally they had no souls, but soulless or not: Evanthe belonged to him now! 

In her peculiar hollow voice, she spoke. "I will do all I can to prove myself your worthy servant, Lord Zedd, Empress Rita." 

"Tomorrow afternoon," Zedd ordered. "You shall go to him," he showed her an image of Billy. "Come on to him, not too heavily, enough to get him aroused, and gain his trust. He is one of the first to fall to you!" 

Evanthe nodded. "Yes, master." 

"You shall also use a different name," Zedd decided, knowing she couldn't use her own anymore than she could have her face. "You are now Alyssa Sans, the warrior of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa." 

"As you command," Evanthe/Alyssa spoke quietly. There was no emotion in her; only the overwhelming desire to serve her masters. Rita laughed as she went to the quarters they designated for her. 

"I like her so much better like this, Zeddykins!" 

* * *

Elissa rolled over, expecting to feel the warmth of Adam at her back as she did so. When she didn't, she sat up sharply, her eyes wide with worry. _Adam?_

Relief filled her when his voice came back to her. _Elissa. . .I failed her again. _

Adam, what are you talking about? 

Evanthe. I failed her again. 

Where are you? 

Her coffin. What's left of it. 

Adam, how did you fail her again? 

Zedd and Rita. They took her. 

Elissa was out of bed a second later. _ What!? Why? _

I don't know, his misery was plain in his mental voice. Elissa seized everything she would need, and told him to stay right there. As she teleported to him, he whispered mentally, _I failed her. . ._

"Adam, you did _not_ fail her!" she insisted as she appeared next to him. She was going to force that belief on him till he believed it himself! 

"I got here too late!" 

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Elissa asked quietly. 

Adam looked up at her. "I wanted to protect her." 

Elissa sighed. "Adam, this is making very little sense. Come on, let's get you to the Command Center." 

Within moments, they were all at the Command Center. Rocky looked around, frowning. "What's the problem?" 

All of them went pale when Elissa spoke what little she had learned from her husband. Billy's eyes went red and his fangs flashed with sudden fury. "Rita and Zedd did _what?!"_

"Took Evanthe's body." 

"She never rested in peace for more than a few weeks because of them while she was with us, she's going to now if I have to take her body back myself!" 

Elissa glanced over to Adam, who sat with his head in his hands looking at the floor, then back to Billy, who looked ready to kill anyone who got near him. _Adam, what aren't you telling me? _

Nothing. . . 

"Bull!" she spoke out loud, and Adam flinched back, looking up at her helplessly. 

"I can't tell you!" he told her, wishing with all his heart that he _could,_ just to get it off his chest. 

"Why not?" 

Adam sighed. "I want to. But I can't. Ernon. .," he couldn't finish the sentence. 

Elissa growled as she went to the computer. "I am going to kill her." 

_Not before I do! _

Together! 

You got it! 

Rocky cleared his throat; they couldn't hear Elissa and Adam, but they knew things were being said, and what it most likely was. "Mind if I join in on this murder?" 

"All of us, for that matter!" Tommy interjected. Adam smiled and nodded. 

"Sure," he told them. "Nice to have help when you're going to be doing something that will probably take a few months!" 

Elissa smiled suddenly as something occurred to her. "I got it!" 

"What?" 

She came over to him. "Remember what Zedd did to Azure, making it impossible for her to 'talk' about what happened to her?" 

Adam nodded, then his eyes went wide. "You mean. . .?" 

"It was something that Aura said...what if Adam WROTE it down," Elissa suggested. "That might work!" 

Adam was on his feet a moment later. "Get me something to write with!" the Rangers watched in shock as Adam began to write, his pen flying across the paper. When he was done, Elissa read it quickly, and as she did so, she went paler than Evanthe. 

"What is it?" Rocky asked quietly. 

"She wasn't dead." 

Aisha's eyes blazed as Elissa read what Adam had written out loud. Billy growled harshly. "Who knows what they'll do to her!?" 

"We'll get her back, but we can't let Rita and Zedd now that we know Evanthe is still alive." 

Billy stared off into space, sighing. "Evanthe, I'm going to bring you home." 

Elissa nodded. "That we will." 

* * *

There was nothing else the Rangers could do just then, though. They returned home to finish out their rest, since the call had come practically in the middle of the night. Rocky was feeling somewhat more able to deal with things as he walked down the street the next morning, deep in thought. 

_Hope we can get Evanthe back soon. It's so strange, she's technically dead already, but the thought of not seeing her around and moving. . .that's like she's REALLY dead, like humans are dead._ As he paused to tighten a loose shoestring, a delicate voice spoke from behind him. 

"Do you have the correct time?" he turned to see a tall, leggy blonde behind him. He glanced down at his watch, and was about to tell her what it was, when she spoke again. "Never mind! It's breakfast time!" he yelped harshly as the stranger sank sharp fangs into him. "I like food that fights back!" 

Alyssa Sans drank deeply, grinning as Rocky passed out into her arms. As she dropped him to the ground, she saw his Power Coin slipping out of one pocket. _Ohhh, _she laughed to herself. _ Perfect! One less Ranger for my masters to have to deal with!_ She pocketed it quickly, then teleported away, back to the moon. 

Behind her, Rocky slowly started to come to, pressing his fingers against the alread healing wound in his neck. "Rocky!" he winced at the calling of his name and looked up to see Tommy coming over to him. "Rocky, what's the matter?" 

"Ohhhh," He muttered. "I got jumped by a vampire." it was kind of amazing how they could get used to that sort of thing! 

Tommy helped him up. "Man, you should probably go get some rest, then! I know it takes a lot out of you!" 

"Why do I feel so weak?" Rocky wondered. "I didn't when Billy drank from me that one time." 

The White Ranger frowned. "How much did they get?"_ he looks sort of weak. ..wait. . ._"Rocky, your morpher?" 

"Not too much," Rocky shook his head. "I passed out when Billy did it that one time. . .," when Tommy's question sank in, he quickly dived for the Coin. "She got it!" 

Tommy's eyes went wide. "Why? Why would a vampire want it?" 

"Unless they were working. . .for. .." Rocky took a deep breath, and Tommy finished it. 

"Rita and Zedd," he sighed. Tommy helped him stay steady on his feet. "Come on, we're taking you to the Command Center." 

Rocky nodded. "You'll get no complaints from me." 

* * *

Billy sat on the porch of his house quietly, staring into nothing in particular. Alpha had kicked him out of the Command Center while they searched for a way to rescue Evanthe from the moon, and he was browsing through a photo album. Vampires might not be able to be seen in mirrors, but they took photos fairly well. 

"Excuse me," he glanced up the low, purring voice to see a blonde beauty in front of him. "I was wondering, I'm new in Angel Grove, and I'm sort of lost. I'm looking for the Youth Center." 

"Down the road, four blocks," he told her almost disinterestedly, hardly even looking up from his photo album. 

"Maybe you could show it to me?" she asked hopefully. Billy shook his head a little. "You're not being very helpful. I just asked for you to walk me there." 

Billy sighed. "I'm sorry. You caught me on a bad day. Hold on a sec and I will." he went and got William, and as he came out, she introduced herself quietly as Alyssa Sans. "I'm Billy, and this is William." 

"Nice to meet you, Billy," the two of them shook hands and started walking. "And William obviously takes after you." 

Billy shook his head. "His mother." 

"Oh?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "Where is she, working?" 

Billy shook his head, staring as William reached his baby hands out for Alyssa. "That's weird," he frowned. "He usually doesn't like strangers." 

His communicator beeped suddenly, and he eyes widened. "Oh, what was that? A watch alarm?" 

"My pager," Billy said. "I really have to get back home." 

Alyssa nodded quietly. "All right, I can see the Youth Center from here, thanks Billy. I'll see you around." 

"Yeah," Billy nodded as he turned and headed back out. The second he was out of sight, he teleported with William in his arms back to the Command Center. The first thing he saw was Adam sitting in a chair, looking like he had been crying, with Elissa standing behind him, a hand on his shoulder, and Rocky on an examining table, almost unconscious. 

"What's up? And what's wrong with Rocky?" 

Tommy told him, "A vampire attacked him, stole his power coin." 

"What did this vampire look like?" he wondered; things were starting to get _very_ weird. When Tommy described what Rocky had said, Billy's eyes went even wider with shock. "Damn!" 

"What is it?" 

Billy shook his head. "I just left her. She was heading for the Youth Center!" 

"Whoa!" Aisha shook her head. "That's weird!" 

They looked up suddenly as alarms began to ring all over the Command Center. "What is it, Alpha?" Tommy asked, frowning. 

"Rita and Zedd have sent down . ..someone! And the readings indicate that she has Rocky's Power Coin!" 

Elissa's voice was firm. "Then let's go stop her," _and you're staying here with Rocky! _

Elissa, please! 

You didn't get ANY sleep last night, you're in no condition to fight. Be mad at me all you like, you're staying. I've already talked it over with Tommy. 

All right. But hurry back! 

Elissa smiled. "I will." 

"It's morphin' time!" 

* * *

In the park, a young blonde was laughing evilly. "Hey!" Elissa shouted as she appeared, and saw the twisted uniform of the Red Ranger on her. In much the same fashion Zedd had used the original power morphers to create his temporary Dark Rangers once, now he had linked the evil Alyssa to Rocky's own power. She couldn't use it to the extent he could, but it was enough. "That's not your power to use!" 

"I stole it fairly!" Alyssa declared. "It belongs to me!" 

"No, it doesn't!" Elissa retorted. "Those powers belong to Rocky!" _there's something familiar about that voice. It sounds a little like Evanthe._

Alyssa shook her head. "I'm going to keep them though. .forever!" 

"That's what you think!" Billy declared. The false Red Ranger turned to him, an laughed. 

"Why, Billy, why so mean? Are you. . .missing someone?" at the language Billy spewed in her direction, Alyssa laughed. "That's no way to talk to a lady!" 

Billy snorted. "Funny, the only ladies I see here are the Pink, Yellow, and Rose Rangers!" 

Alyssa growled. "Enough time wasted! Time to die, Rangers!" 

She leaped among them, twirling, kicking, punching, and generally fighting as dirty as she possibly could, until the moment came when she stood with her arm around Tommy's throat, and her fangs plainly visible, her helmet tossed to the side. "I wonder, how does the White Ranger taste? As pure as your color? Or as twisted as you used to be?" 

Elissa growled, "That does it! Power Crossbow!" she never had time to shoot her weapon, though, as Alyssa threw Tommy at her harshly. 

"You Rangers are so pathetic!!!" she declared. What a fool she'd ever been to do anything but what her masters wanted her to do! She growled as suddenly Aisha kicked her in the back, then flipped away. "You'll pay for that, Yellow Ranger, with your own blood pouring down my throat!" 

"I don't think so," Aisha shook her head, going for another kick, only to have Alyssa move out of the way quickly. 

"I shall return," she said firmly, her eyes on Billy. "Most especially for you!" 

Billy growled as he helped Tommy up, and the White Ranger shook his head, trying to clear it. "She's still got Rocky's coin too." 

"And they still have Evanthe." 

Kim nodded in agreement to what Aisha had said. "And this Alyssa is one _dirty_ fighter." 

"Let's get to the Command Center," Elissa suggested. "I want to check on the guys." 

* * *

Zedd laughed as Alyssa reappeared in the throne room, dropping to her knees obediently. "Perfect!" he declared. "You have done well!" 

"Are you pleased, my master?" she asked, toying with Rocky's coin, and wondering what it would take so she could draw it's _full_ power from it. 

"Very much so!" Zedd laughed. "My Red Ranger!" 

"He was _very_ tasty! And his coin is so useful in fighting the others!" 

Zedd nodded. "That it is. Go rest now, for tomorrow, you will destroy one of the Rangers!" 

"Which one?" 

"The Rose Ranger!" Zedd declared. Alyssa blinked a little, repeating that as a silver dagger appeared in her master's hand. "And you shall use this to do it." 

Images flashed through Alyssa's mind, images of times with the Rose Ranger, and the strength of friendship pulsing through her. "I. . .I. .." 

"What?" Zedd growled. 

"I remember . ..being nice to her," when 'Alyssa Sans' had been born, Evanthe Cranston had in a sense of the word died, her memories and thoughts subsumed by the alternate personality. 

Zedd laughed. "A ruse, to gain her trust!" he told her. She seemed to believe that, and he cleared his throat; she had to be gotten off track before she remembered too much. "Now go rest." 

"Yes, master," she said obediently, heading to her small room. As soon as she was gone, Rita glared at her husband. 

"I think she was coming close to remembering who she is!" 

Zedd growled. "I know!" 

"We can't let that happen, Zedd! We're too close to being able to achieve complete victory now!" 

"Let us see how she fares in that fight," Zedd decided. "We must keep a close eye on her!" 

Rita nodded. "We went to too much trouble to get her as last. I'm not going to lose her!" 

"No, we are _not_ going to lose her!" 

* * *

Elissa sighed as she turned various pages through the spellbook, casting glances at Adam every now and then. He had lost consciousness while they were gone, and she was worried about him. 

"Alpha, any luck finding Vincent yet?" 

"Still working on it, Tommy." 

Elissa jumped up suddenly. "I found it! I know what she used on Evanthe! It's an eternal sleep potion!" she quickly read it off to them, then read the next entry: the antidote for it. 

Tommy shook his head. "They sure went to a lot of trouble this time." 

"That they did," Elissa nodded, looking at Adam and brushing some hair out of his face. 

Kim sighed. "I'm getting worried. What are they doing to her? With her? Whatever. They haven't even contacted us to gloat over the fact they have her. that's not like them." 

"Found Vincent!" Alpha declared. "Teleporting now!" 

A second later, the vampire king was standing in the Command Center, looking around. "Hello," there were evident tears in his eyes. 

"Vincent. Got some good news and bad news," Elissa told him. "Which do you want first?" 

"The bad news," the vampire king said slowly. How could things get any worse than one of his best friends being dead? 

"Rita and Zedd have Evanthe; they took her right from her crypt." 

"How dare they!" 

Elissa moved over to show him the page in the book about that sleep potion. "This is the good news. She's not dead. That's the good news. Well, anymore dead than your average vampire." 

"Good," Vincent smiled. "You must get her back."' 

Elissa nodded. "Ever hear of a vampire named Alyssa Sans?" 

"There isn't one," Vincent responded after a moment of thought. "The only way she could exist and I not know would be if she was made one in the last twenty minutes or so." 

Tommy frowned briefly. "Any chance you can get any fingerprints off Rocky? If she's had hers registered _anywhere_, we should be able to figure out who she really is." 

Alpha was on the job. "Ay-yi-yi, Tommy, I'll do my best!" 

"Why do you ask about this Alyssa?" Vincent wondered. Once Elissa explained, he nodded quickly. "I see." 

A few tense moments passed, then Elissa spoke quietly. "Any luck, Alpha?" 

"The results are coming in now!" 

Billy glanced at the readout as the paper extruded from the device. "It can't be!" his eyes were wide. "It _can't_ be!" 

"What is it, Billy?" Kim asked. 

Billy took a deep breath. "Evanthe." 

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Her fingerprints?" 

At Billy's nod, Tommy groaned. "Oh, man, what have they_ done _to her? She doesn't even look the same, and she attacked Rocky, stole his Coin; they _have_ to be controlling her somehow!" 

Elissa sighed. "Pity this book can't show me how to combat Rita and Zedd's spells." 

"You still have a chance to save her. They cannot take away her love for you all, or yours for her, that is a weapon in itself." 

The Rose Ranger smiled. "True. I guess we rest until the next attack." 

"Only thing we _can_ do." 

Elissa went over to Adam as people began to teleport out of the Command Center and nudged him. "Come on, handsome. Time to go home to bed," as he opened his eyes and murmured sleepily, Elissa chuckled. "Let's go!" in rose and black flashes, they were gone. Tommy sighed. 

"When will Rita and Zedd stop trying to turn one of us against the others?" 

"The day they realize they're stupid idiots?" Billy suggested. Kim nodded. 

"Let's hope that's soon!" 

Billy sighed as he nodded, teleported back to his house, and slipped his son into bed. He practically jumped out of his skin when a hand ran itself down his neck. He turned to see Alyssa standing behind him. 

"We meet again." 

"I guess so," Billy sighed. Alyssa smiled wickedly. 

"You don't look too thrilled." 

Billy shook his head. "I'm tired." 

"Too tired to play with me?" Alyssa's voice was a silken purr as she touched him tenderly. 

"Yes!" 

Alyssa laughed. "You might _want_ to play. It could save your life." 

Billy growled, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly. "Look, I don't know who you _really_ are, but I love my wife, and I will remain faithful to her!" 

"She's dead!" Alyssa taunted. "I'm not!" 

"Then let me mourn!" 

Alyssa laughed. "Why mourn when you can forget?" she pulled him closer to her for a kiss that burned his very lips and soul. 

Billy sighed. _This is Evanthe. ..she just doesn't know it anymore!_ "Because I love her," he turned his head. "Nothing can change that fact." a few tears splashed down his cheeks. 

His eyes widened as he heard a voice he'd thought not long ago he'd never hear again. "B. .Billy?" Evanthe whispered, staring at him. He turned his head to see her standing there, the disguise spell gone, and her own beautiful self there. 

"Evanthe! Oh, Evanthe!" he held her tightly. "I love you so much!" 

"Billy!" she whispered, leaning against him. "I love you!" 

"You're free?" 

She glanced down at herself. "I think so." 

He smiled. "Two friends free," he held her close to him, kissing her tenderly all over. "Almost." 

Evanthe paled suddenly. "Rocky. I have his coin!" 

"We need to get it back to him," Billy said. Evanthe nodded quickly; the last thing she wanted was the taint of stolen powers as well! 

"I can't believe the lengths they went to this time!" she shivered at the thought of the complexity of their plan this time. 

Billy touched her forehead. "You're free. That's all that matters. You're free, Adam is almost free." 

Evanthe smiled as she kissed him, then pulled out Rocky's coin. "This doesn't belong to me," she said, handing it to Billy. 

"He should be glad to see it again." 

Evanthe nodded. "I wish I hadn't taken it, or attacked him or done any of it!" 

"He understands," Billy reassured her. "And we all do. We all missed you, we thought you were dead." 

His wife shivered. "So did I. Until Zedd woke me up from that sleep. I much rather prefer seeing you when I wake up!" 

As they kissed, Billy suddenly stumbled, when Evanthe. . .wasn't there anymore! "No!" he shouted. "No!" 

_Will I never have her back again?_

* * *

Zedd growled fiercely, glaring at Evanthe as she pounded on the forcefield he had teleported her into. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Now!" it wasn't Alyssa now, it was pure Evanthe, the Purple Ranger, who glared back at him. 

"It's a good thing I thought to keep an eye on her, Zedd!" Rita declared. Zedd practically ignored her. 

"Never!" he told Evanthe. "You shall serve us again!" 

"Never!" the Purple Ranger shook her head harshly. "Never again!" 

Zedd laughed as he raised his staff, sending a beam of darkness from it's tip to enfold her. Evanthe screamed as it hit her, writhing around in pain for several long moments. When she stopped, he looked at her. "Whom do you serve, vampire?" 

"You and only you, Lord Zedd," it was Alyssa who spoke, in body and in voice. Zedd nodded approvingly. 

"Then rest. Tomorrow is the destruction of the Rose Ranger!" 

Alyssa nodded herself. "As you command, master," as she headed to her chamber, a small, unnoticed tear ran down one cheek. 

* * *

The next morning, Elissa and Adam were sitting on their porch. Billy had called early to let them know what had happened with Alyssa/Evanthe the night before, and they hadn't been able to sleep since. Adam had his head nestled on his wife's shoulder, and they were simply enjoying the morning as best they could. 

_How are you holding up? _ it was, naturally, Elissa's voice in his mind. 

_ I'll be all right._

"That's not what I asked," she said out loud. He sighed. 

"I'm holding up as well as can be expected, I guess." 

Elissa held his hand. "I've still got that vacation time, if you want to leave Angel Grove for a while." 

"Maybe after we get Evanthe back permanently," he suggested. Elissa nodded, sighing. 

"I wish none of this happened." 

Adam agreed totally with her. "So do I. I wish Ernon had never shown up or better still, never been born." 

Elissa nodded. "We have the means to combat her now. I just wish I knew how long what I did lasts." 

"Hopefully long enough." 

_For me to kill her. _

For all of us to do it. 

Elissa glanced over at him. "You look tired." 

"I _am_ tired!" he told her. Elissa smiled a little. 

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll be in shortly," she suggested. Adam nodded and headed on inside, yawning as he did so. He was more than tired, he was _exhausted!_

A sudden bolt of lightning resolved itself into a tall figure before her. "Ready to die, Rose Ranger?" Alyssa hissed. 

"Evanthe?" Elissa turned to see her standing there, a long, cruel-bladed silver knife in her hands. 

"I said, are you ready to die?" 

Elissa stood up, stabbing quickly at her communicator to call all the others in; even Adam came back outside, still in his shorts! "Evanthe, this isn't you!" 

Alyssa shook her head. "Your death has been ordered by Lord Zedd, and I will fulfill his orders!" 

Elissa shook _her_ head in return. "Lord Zedd is an idiot! And should learn that this isn't going to work; you _have_ to come back to us!" 

Alyssa stepped closer to her, eyes glinting with evil, as the Rangers closed in, not daring to come too close as she was in position to attack Elissa too swiftly for them to prevent her death. "You can't stop me, Rangers!" she laughed wickedly. 

"Evanthe," Elissa spoke again. "This isn't you. Try to remember all that we've been through!" 

"I remember my orders to kill you!" 

Elissa glared at her. "Then that's what you'll have to do! Because I won't fight you! You're my friend!" 

Alyssa was on top of her almost once, the knife upraised. Then. . .she slowly lowered it. "I want to. ..but. ..I can't. .." memories flashed through her mind, memories of the two of them doing things together, things that _friends_ would do. ...she shivered. 

The Rose Ranger shook her head. "Evanthe, you have saved my life on numerous occasions. For almost a century we've been friends, you're not going to let Rita and Zedd destroy what we've worked so hard for, are you?" 

Alyssa shivered. "I. . they. .I'm . .supposed to fight you. .." 

"You are Evanthe," Elissa said. "The Purple Ranger. My friend. We don't fight." 

The knife tumbled out of Alyssa's fingers, and Evanthe Cranston stood there, staring into Elissa's eyes. "Evanthe?" Elissa whispered. 

Elissa smiled as she caught her friend in a huge bear hug, and teleported to the command Center; they had to make _sure_ this was really Evanthe! 

* * *

On the moon, no one had any doubts on what had happened! Zedd screamed out denials over and over, half wondering if he could just throw a tantrum like a child. "Tell me that it didn't happen!" Rita whined. Something in the sound of her voice gave him a strange idea, however. 

"Okay," he nodded slightly. "I won't. But I do believe I have a _plan._ But to do it, we must take a little trip." 

"Oh?" Rita was excited at once. "Something to get back at those Rangers, and _especially_ that Purple one for daring to break our spell!" 

Zedd nodded. "And the Blue Ranger shall be her downfall! Come, my dear. I shall explain on our way to Synth IV!" 

* * *

In the Command Center, Evanthe was apologizing to everyone for what she'd done as Alyssa Sans. Once she was done, she smiled a little. "Guys, I know I'm a vampire, but you didn't _have_ to put me in a coffin! Rocky, I really am sorry for what I did." 

Rocky chuckled a little. "Hey, don't sweat it! It's not like that was my first time anyway. Remember, Billy did that once." 

Evanthe sighed, the slight joy draining from her. "But I stole your Power Coin too. You could've died." 

"The thing is," the Red Ranger told her. "I didn't. And you're back. That's all that matters now." 

Evanthe sighed as she glanced over at Billy. "And I. .," she chuckled briefly. "I tried to seduce my own husband!" 

"The thing is I knew who you were then," he told her. "But it still wasn't you." 

Evanthe nodded. "I wish they'd just leave us all alone," the stiffness to her shoulders and tightness around her eyes told both Elissa and Billy that Evanthe was a _lot_ more nervous than she was letting on to be. Nervous, upset, and on edge. 

That showed when she almost jumped out of her skin when Alpha 'ay-yi-yi'd! "Serpenterra has just left the moon and is leaving the solar system!" he had to repeat it when no one believed him! 

Evanthe shook her head. "You don't think they're _quitting_ do you?" 

"Doesn't sound like them." 

Aisha agreed with Tommy. "They're probably plotting something." 

RANGERS, BE ON YOUR GUARD, BUT YOU HAVE ALL DESERVED A VACATION. GO AND HEAL AND REST. ALPHA AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW THE MINUTE THAT RITA AND ZEDD RETURN. 

Evanthe nodded. "Let's go." Billy smiled as he put a loving arm around her, and the two of them teleported out, followed by everyone except Adam and Elissa. The Rose Ranger glanced at her husband. 

_Time to talk, and time to heal. _

No matter what they're looking for, they're giving us the time to do that, at least. 

Let's go. I have a bruise to treat. 

Come on. 

And they left. 

**The End**


	30. In The Heat Of The Moment

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Saban owns everyone but Elissa, Evanthe, and any offspring thereof, and any other vampires/werewolves/other fantastic creatures except for Billy and Adam. This is rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and sexual innuendo. Thank you for reading this and have a good day._  
  


**In The Heat of the Moment  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Evanthe lay on the bed, her eyes closed, trying not to think about recent events very much. Footsteps pulled her out of her reverie, very familiar footsteps, and she smiled very faintly. 

"Do you see who I see, Will?" Billy was smiling and holding their infant son in his arms, looking at her. "Is that mommy?" 

Evanthe turned and opened her eyes, her smile broadening at the sight of them and her heart filling up with pure love. "My two boys," she murmured. Were there ever two males she'd _ever_ cared about this much? She already knew the answer to that. She almost laughed out loud as Billy put William on the bed, and the active baby crawled over and started to play with the long strands of Evanthe's hair. 

"I'm glad you guys broke that spell," she giggled, a faint darkness touching her eyes at the mention of their most recent adventure. "I would have never wanted to go through eternity without you. _Any_ kind of eternity." 

Billy kissed her softly. "As I couldn't imagine one without you. Do you want to talk about it?" he could not, did not, want to think about what might have happened without her in his life. She had twined herself so much into his heart and soul he couldn't have lived without her. 

She was quiet for a few minutes, thinking, putting her thoughts in order. "The poison," she said finally. "I haven't really hurt physically since I became a vampire. Even wounds caused by wood don't really hurt that much. But that poison. ..it just seemed to cause nothing _but_ pain, in every part of me." 

"You don't blame Adam, do you?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "He gave it to me, but Ernon was the one who made him do it. No, I don't blame him. I blame her." 

"Anything else?" he held her closely as she spoke, feeling the shivers running all through her body. The concept of mortality was very, _very_ alien to one who had already been through death and a form of rebirth, and Evanthe wasn't taking it as well as she had always thought she would. 

"I really thought I was going to die.. .forever," she whispered, leaning her head against him. "And never be with any of you again. With you. With Elissa. I don't want to die, Billy. Not now, not when I'm just learning what it really means to be alive, after so many centuries without knowing. Then when Zedd woke me up, I thought it was just a nightmare, or that you guys had found a cure. Then when I saw him, it was even worse, because the first thing he did was put that spell on me." 

He raised one eyebrow. "Who changed your looks?" 

"Rita," Evanthe replied. She remembered everything from the moment Zedd had awakened her in the coffin, but during her time as 'Alyssa Sans', she hadn't been able to do anything but what she was told. "So you guys would think I was still dead." 

Billy nodded, reaching into his pocket. "I'm glad Adam went to try and protect you that night. We might not have known what was going on until it was too late if he hadn't," he pulled out a pad of paper and handed it to her. "This is what happened Adam, what he wrote us about. He can't talk about it, almost like Azure, but without the fainting." 

Evanthe nodded, reading it over quickly, then looked at him, her violet eyes snapping. "Add my name to the list of people who want to kill Ernon." 

"I was talking to Tommy after you went to bed last night, and let me put it this way, it's a group effort," seldom before had _anyone_ done things that would anger the Power Rangers enough to want to do that. But violating one of their own the way Ernon had was more than reason enough. Billy glanced at the pad. "There's still so much he hasn't told us, though." 

"I can only imagine," Evanthe said quietly. "And I don't want to." 

Billy nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Who would have thought that _that_ would happen to him?" he gazed into her eyes. "Anything else you want to talk to me about?" 

"They wanted me to kill Elissa," the words felt filthy coming out of her mouth. She had been turned against everyone she cared about, violated to the extreme mentally. "And to. ..to seduce you. I think they wanted that just to see _you_, the man I love more than anything, reject me." 

The Blue Ranger's eyes narrowed. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have. But it wouldn't have felt right sleeping with my wife, when she didn't look like the holder of my soul." 

Evanthe nodded. "It's all right," she whispered, shivers still running through her. "Billy, while that spell was on me. . .I was so _happy_ doing those evil things. It makes me sick to think about it." 

"Hey, for a while there, it was, to me at least, as if you were trapped inside someone else, with no way of getting out. But I'm glad you did." 

She held him with all her heart and soul. "So am I. So am I." 

Billy smiled as he glanced over at William, who had curled up and fallen asleep next to Evanthe. "What do you say we stay home today and just relax?" 

Evanthe nodded as she glanced over at William, then Billy. "My two miracles," she whispered, knowing how lucky she was among vampires. You," she looked at her husband. "My miracle of love. And you," her gaze turned to her son. "Just a miracle." 

"A miracle that three people had a hand in," Billy agreed. "Vincent for his gift of you being able to carry him, and us for the fun we had conceiving him!" 

Evanthe giggled, a girlish sound that sounded fairly odd coming from a centuries-old woman. "And it was fun!" 

Billy picked William up. "Why don't we have that same kind of fun now, without the consequences?" 

"Sounds good to me!" Evanthe purred as Billy put William in his cradle, then returned to the bed. 

"Let's take it slowly today," he murmured, kissing her on the neck. Evanthe nodded, kissing him on the lips to begin with, then going lower and slower. Needless to say, their fun took up quite some time. 

* * *

Not that far away, Elissa and Adam were having their own kind of reunion and healing session. Ernon had truly wounded both of them, in different ways, and this was not easy on either of them. Elissa looked into her husband's eyes, wincing internally to see the pain there. 

"You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later." 

"I know," he sighed. That didn't mean he _wanted_ to, though. 

Elissa nodded. "Do you want to talk about it now?" she knew Billy was going to be trying to get Evanthe to talk about what had happened to her, and she could only hope Adam would also open up. 

"I. ..," Adam bit his lip, a thousand thousand emotions warring in his soul. "Yes." Quietly, the two of them went and sat down on the couch, with Elissa silently waiting for him to start on his own. He thought several minutes, remembering. "I. ..she. ..she wanted me to make love to her. She said if I didn't. . .she would hurt you, slowly." 

"So you had to do it willingly?" Elissa asked, not certain just who she wanted to murder more at that moment. Ernon did have a very large advantage, though. 

Adam nodded. "I wouldn't let her hurt you. But you were the only person I was thinking about." 

Elissa quietly reached out for his hand, hoping he wouldn't flinch back, and glad when he didn't. "I should be upset, but I can't be, mostly because of what happened on Aura and Azure's world. Between me and Azure's Adam." 

"It hurt to think that I'd never be with you again, not be with the woman I really love," Adam continued. "She impersonated you, too." 

The Rose Ranger raised an eyebrow. "How good of an impersonation?" 

"Very good," Adam whispered. "But I didn't trust her. I couldn't, I didn't dare risk it wasn't you." Quietly he told her what had happened, how Ernon had come so close to getting past his defenses. He had known better than to trust in anything in her house, however, especially her! 

Elissa smiled. "Adam, it seems the two things she didn't have when she impersonated me was the link, and this," she nibbled his neck quickly, then moved away. "But if she ever tries that again, I'm going to tear her heart out!" 

Adam felt his own lupine bloodthirsty tendencies rising. "Can I watch?" 

"One better," she promised. "I'll let you help!" 

Adam smiled, leaning over to nibble her neck for a moment. Elissa enjoyed it, then frowned when he moved away. "I hate what she's done to you," she whispered. 

"So do I," Adam admitted. "And she'll keep trying to do it again." 

Elissa nodded, then switched to their mental link. _ Adam, do you mind if. .._she stopped and got up. 

_If what?_

Faint tears shone in Elissa's eyes. _Nothing,_ she told him as she started towards their bedroom. He followed her, to find her looking at a picture of the two of them, taken on their 'wedding' day. 

"Elissa," he said softly, trying to find out what was wrong with her. She didn't look up, but did wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Elissa?" 

"I hate what she's done to us both." 

Adam nodded. "We can't let her stop us from loving. . .living. ..and fighting her!" 

"I am afraid to touch you know," Elissa whispered. "Scared that you'll back away from me again." 

Adam took a deep breath, then walked over to her, wrapping her up in the warmest hug he could. "I'm not going to let her stop me from loving you, in every way possible for the rest of our lives together, which will be_ forever!"_

Elissa slowly put her hands around him, then sighed and stepped away. "Adam, I love you more than the world, but I'm afraid that I can't help you get past what's happened." 

"What could help more than real love?" 

"Having someone to talk to," she responded promptly. "Someone who knows what you've been through. Someone who can understand it." 

Adam nodded. "We can do that for each other," he knew that she needed someone to talk to as much or more than he did. Elissa's feelings and heart were wounded more easily than anyone he'd ever known before. 

"All I can do is listen," she said, not looking at him. "I don't know what else to do." 

Adam nodded, pulling her gently over to the bed and sitting with her. "Then listen," he said, not even pausing for breath afterwards. A veritable flood of words erupted from him as he told her everything he was feeling. The hurt, the shame, the anger, the rage, the sense of something precious being ripped from him before he'd ever really had it. He told her how terrified he was that something would happen and he would have to be with Ernon forever, never seeing his love again. 

Elissa's eyes were sad. "I won't let that happen," she promised. "Ever." 

"I know. But I'm still afraid," he whispered, and she was too. He leaned over, tears flooding his cheeks in an endless and healing stream. Elissa held him quietly until the storm passed, then looked into his eyes. 

"Let's hope she's going to leave us alone now. I can block her control of you for now. She might give up." 

Adam nodded. "I hope so! I don't ever want to see her again!" 

The fires of desire whipped through him as Elissa ran her fingers down his spine. He glanced up at her, light filling his eyes for the first time in days. "Do it again!" Elissa smiled as she did, this time adding her tongue to it. "WOW!!!" 

_There are things that I did with Jareth that you don't even KNOW about_, she told him, starting to massage his lower back. 

"Teach me!" he moaned as she moved her hands a little higher, then purred her promise to in his ear. "I can't wait to learn everything!" 

"All in good time," she promised, kissing his shoulder and down his arms, soft, slow, gentle kisses of love. "Do me a favor. Lay on your stomach." 

As he did so, he was surprised to find her leaving the room. He sent out a questing tendril of thought. _Elissa? _

Shhh. I've got a surprise for you. He couldn't pick up what it was in her mind, only that it was something he was going to truly enjoy. As she came back into the room with a bag, she told him, "Close your eyes." 

Once he had done so, she got started on her preparations. Candles filled the room with soft light, and she started to play the most romantic song she knew on the boombox she'd also brought in. She turned off the overhead lights, then started to give Adam a deep back massage." 

"I think you need this now, instead of our anniversary," she whispered. "And Tommy's watching Gwen tonight." 

Adam smiled. "How nice of him." 

Elissa nodded. "He thought we needed the time alone. And we do." 

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "There's so much we have to catch up on." 

His wife kissed him gently on the lips. "Shh, later," she told him tenderly as they pulled apart just the tiniest but. "I am _so_ thankful that we can't have anymore kids!" 

"Yeah!" Adam grinned. "We get to have all the fun we want!" 

Elissa couldn't help but laugh as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair. "That's what we thought before." 

"Well, now we know it's the truth!" he retorted. Elissa smiled, holding him close to her. 

"I hope so!" 

_Adam, do you want to talk? _

I thought we did that!! Adam could feel the excitement pulsating through his body; he didn't want to talk. At least not _yet_! 

"You. ..you!" she giggled, holding him. After a hundred years, she had found true love at last. 

He gazed into her eyes. "I love you so very much. And nothing will ever take that away from us." 

"I hope not." 

"I _know_ not." 

Elissa sighed briefly, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Adam put an arm around her, slowly kissing her on top of the head. She giggled briefly. "Are you trying to seduce me?" 

"Do I have to?" he asked. 

"Maybe," she peeked up at him. "Maybe not." 

He smiled. "What if I am?" 

"Then it's working." 

* * *

It was almost noon when a knocking at the door of the Park household woke the two sleeping werewolves. Elissa groaned and looked up at Adam from where she lay in his arms. _I'll get it. No chances. _

Okay. 

Moving as silently as only she could, Elissa slipped a housecoat on and slipped her Power Coin into a pocket where she could easily reach it if necessary. She opened the door carefully, then breathed a sigh of relief to see Evanthe and Billy standing out there. 

"Good morning!" her vampiric friend smiled. There was an ease about her that Elissa knew meant she'd talked everything out with her husband, and they had probably settled quite a bit. 

_Adam it's safe, it's Evanthe and Billy, _Elissa sent. "Hi! Come on in!" 

She glanced behind her as Adam came in, wearing his own housecoat and a smile, as Evanthe asked, "How are you two this morning?" 

"Tired," Elissa said wearily. Tired, but much, much better. Both of them. 

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "We didn't get much sleep last night." 

Billy raised one eyebrow. "Gee, I wonder why." 

"Probably for the same reason_ we_ didn't get much!" Evanthe chuckled. 

Elissa held Adam's hand as Billy smiled. "We talked," she said almost primly. _Among **other** things! _

And ohhhh, those other things!! Adam sent to her. Elissa turned beet-red and Evanthe giggled, causing Elissa to look at her. 

"I can only imagine what you're turning red over!" the vampire chuckled. Elissa smiled faintly, turning to the kitchen, intending on making some coffee for her and her husband. A sudden stab of pain caused her to grab the couch, her eyes widening. 

Adam looked sharply at her. "Elissa?" 

"I'm okay," she shook her head, praying this didn't mean what it _could_ mean. 

"You sure?" 

She nodded. "As sure as I can be with that blasted candle in the Command Center." 

"I'll destroy it," Evanthe said firmly. "To make sure that there's _nothing_ else that can be done to you." 

Elissa shook her head. "She can't get to it to light it, and I'm not hyperventilating. Yet." 

"Better safe than sorry," Evanthe stated her motto. She refused to let any harm come to Elissa that she could avoid or destroy in some fashion. Her friend sighed for a moment as she sat down on the couch, delaying the coffee for now. 

"True," she agreed. "It's probably a side effect from getting an hour and a half of sleep last night!" 

Evanthe nodded, her lips twitching as Adam blushed. "Most likely." 

"How are you holding up, Adam?" Billy asked. Adam shrugged a little bit, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. 

"As well as can be expected. We talked a lot last night." 

Billy nodded as he pulled the pad of paper out and handed it back to him . "Thanks for letting me show this to Evanthe. It made things a bit easier." 

"I figured she needed to know," Adam shrugged. "How is she dealing with what happened to her?" 

Evanthe glanced over at the two men. "Aside from having a long list of evil scum I want to kill, just fine," she glanced over as Elissa curled up, putting her head in Adam's lap, and the Black Ranger stroked her head quietly as Elissa's eyes closed. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look over at her own husband, and she saw the sudden worry in his eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Elissa looks like she's burning up," Billy whispered softly. Evanthe glanced over, and bit her lip a little to see the sweat dripping down Elissa's forehead. 

"I hope you're wrong," she whispered back, knowing even as she said it that he wasn't. _Ernon again! I know it!_

Elissa looked over at them, raising her own eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" 

"How are you feeling?" Evanthe asked. She didn't believe Elissa when she insisted she was feeling fine. Adam glanced down at her. 

"Elissa, you're a little hot." 

She looked back up at him. "I am?" Adam nodded, and she sighed, snuggling a bit deeper into his lap. Billy stood up, motioning to Evanthe. 

"If you start feeling bad, you let us know at once," Evanthe said firmly. Elissa agreed to do so, not really feeling like talking very much. 

Billy leaned over and whispered softly to Adam, "If she runs a temperature for more than five hours, get her to the Command Center, okay?" Human hospitals just weren't set up to deal with lupine or vampiric diseases, rare as they were. Billy and Evanthe quietly left; they had things to take care of, and didn't want to worsen Elissa's potential condition by having her be 'sociable' if she wasn't feeling well. Billy glanced over at his wife as they left. "Let's go see Vincent." 

* * *

Vincent watched as Liana swam in the river near their new get away cottage, and smiled at the sight. He glanced over when he heard footsteps coming up, and his eyes widened to see Evanthe and Billy there. He had heard she was alive, as alive as a vampire could get anyway, and that she had been rescued from Rita and Zedd. This was the first time he'd seen her since then, though, and he ran over to hug her warmly. "You're safe!" 

"I am now," Evanthe smiled; glad once again of his cessation of chasing her. They had become much closer friends than she was with almost anyone, and he was also closely connected with Elissa, once she had forgiven him for what he had done while chasing Evanthe. 

"So, what do I owe this pleasure to?" 

Evanthe took a long breath. "We think there might be something wrong with Elissa?" quickly she explained what was going on, what they knew of the situation anyway. Vincent sighed. 

"I take it no one has killed Ernon yet?" that werewolf was hard to get rid of. "Let me talk to the Wolven High Council, I'll see what I can dig up, and if we can get Ernon brought up on charges." 

"Attempted murder and rape come to mind," Evanthe almost spat the words out, and Vincent nodded, adding kidnapping to it. "Not to mention collaboration with Rita and Zedd," that was a capital offense in the societies of both werewolves and vampires; while it was one thing to kill or transform humans, it was another thing entirely to work with those trying to conquer the world! 

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment, then told them to wait for a moment. He went into the cottage, then came back out with a bottle. "If her temperature doesn't go down, give her this, and make sure you read the directions carefully. " 

"Thanks, Vincent," Evanthe smiled, tucking it into a pocket. "Ernon won't hurt Elissa. I won't let her." 

The vampire king agreed. "I'll do my best to make sure she is brought up on charges. She has to pay for what she's done." 

They all knew just how slippery Ernon could be, though. They knew time could very well be running out for all of them. And most of all for Elissa. 

* * *

Five hours had passed since Evanthe and Billy had left, and Adam was worried to death about Elissa. He'd left her on the couch, covered with a light blanket, and had done what he could around the house, his heart sick with concern. 

"Adam?" she sounded very weak, and he poked his head into the room, worried. 

"I'm here." 

"I'm so hot. .." 

That was all it took to make up his mind as he came over to her. "I'm going to take you to the Command Center," she didn't even object, something she might have done if she were feeling just a little bit better. She tried to get up, only to fall back to the couch, breathing hard and almost panicking. She looked up as Adam came back in with some clothes. 

"Adam," she said quietly as she dressed. "I haven't been sick like this since I was fourteen." 

Adam put a warm hand on her shoulder. "We'll find out what's wrong with you," he said, then once she was ready, they both teleported to their headquarters. In the 'old days', before Evanthe and Elissa had come, they hadn't used the Command Center as a hospital/doctor's office, but with the advent of the vampiric and werewolvian Rangers, things had changed. 

He'd already called them to let Alpha and Zordon know what was going on, and they were ready, with Adam guiding Elissa to an examining table that had been materialized there once they arrived. "Elissa, Alpha's going to scan you to see what's wrong." Adam told her. Elissa nodded as Alpha ran the scanner over her and examined the results that were coming in. 

Alpha would have taken a breath if he breathed. "There seems to be another candle," he whispered, and Elissa clutched to Adam for support. 

"No," she whispered. "Not another one." the last one had almost stolen her life, what would this one do? 

Adam's mind was all business at once. "Where would she put this one?" they still didn't know where Ernon's main base of spellcasting was, and that was probably where the candle was. 

Alpha looked as puzzled as he could. "I am trying to locate it, but I am having no luck. She's got it hidden very well!" 

"Darian," Elissa whispered. "He might know." 

Adam nodded, remembering the werewolf who had given them information before. "All right." he quickly contact Evanthe, filling her and Billy in on what was going on, and asking her to talk to Darian about Ernon and any lair she might have. Elissa sighed, leaning against Adam, her eyes closing as another bout of pain racked her body. _Why is she doing this?_

No answers were forthcoming. 

* * *

Evanthe almost ran to Darian's home, her eyes blazing the most furious shade of red that anyone who knew her would have known meant she was about to tear something apart. She pulled to a stop just outside of the small house, glad he was waiting outside, as he usually was. 

It meant she wouldn't have to kick the door down to get his attention. "Evanthe?" he looked at her as she came up, and gulped internally to see the way she looked. _Something's happened to Elissa. _ Only that could ever anger the usually collected vampiress that badly. 

"Where's Ernon at?" her voice literally hissed with pure hate, directed at who he didn't know, but he was glad it wasn't him. 

"Her lair?" 

She nodded. "Where is it at?" 

Darian took a long breath. "In the mountains. Evanthe, it's too dangerous!" he gulped suddenly when Evanthe literally grabbed him by the throat and stared directly into his eyes. 

"Right now, so am I," she told him, ignoring him when he tried to order her away. "I want the exact location, Darian. 'The mountains' covers too much territory." she almost threw him to the ground. 

Darian gulped for a moment, then literally ran inside, rummaging for a map in the drawer. "It has to be here somewhere," he muttered. He pitied Ernon if. ..no when Evanthe got her claws in her. The vampiress absolutely would _not_ stop until the evil sorceress was taken care of. Once and for all. "Found it!" 

He leaped back outside to see Evanthe pacing out there, and held her hand out for the map. Both of them turned their heads when a sudden light shone, and five young people appeared a few feet away. Darian was barely disturbed by this; he'd seen far stranger things in his lifetime. "We're helping," one of them said. Evanthe nodded to Tommy, noticing the lack of communicator they all had. "Adam is with Elissa." 

Evanthe only nodded, her eyes still a brilliant red and her fangs visibly showing. Rocky felt the need to continue. "We temporarily gave up our powers, so we can help. Rita and Zedd are still out, so Zordon thought it was for the best. He just let us teleport here, though." 

"Let's go," Billy said, getting a good look at his wife. He'd never seen her this angry, and he knew better than to get in their way. Evanthe glanced for a moment at the map, then leaped out through the streets as fast as she could. The Rangers barely had time to follow her as she leaped towards the mountains. 

Half an hour passed in almost no time as they ran, with Evanthe and Billy the only ones who weren't showing any amount of strain by the time they arrived. Tommy paused for a moment, seeing something they'd never seen before: guards outside of Ernon's house. "We got trouble," Tommy growled. 

"I _am_ trouble right now, Tommy," Evanthe literally blew past the guards, with Tommy straight on her heels. Tommy looked at the others, taking a breath. 

"Guys, you handle them, I'm helping Evanthe!" he ordered the rest of the team, then followed her in. He managed to catch up with her, and almost put a hand on her shoulder, when he remembered how she'd looked: red eyes, fangs almost dripping saliva, and pure hate and anger exuding from her. All he managed was a brief, "Let's go." 

The two of them ran quickly side by side through the corridors, then paused as they both heard chanting suddenly. Tommy listened quickly. "She's putting another spell on the candle, I think." 

"Not for long," came from the darkness beside him that had once been the Purple Ranger. She'd sent her own powers to the Command Center before starting, knowing that she couldn't use them on this, and not wanting to risk losing them with Rita and Zedd still in existence. With a powerful kick, she knocked the door down to see Ernon finishing the spell. The dark sorceress laughed. 

"You're too late!" she mocked the vampiress. "She dies!" Evanthe leaped across with an obscenity, then seized Ernon by the throat. "The candle is the key," Ernon taunted her. "It goes out, and she dies!" 

Evanthe shrugged. "Maybe so. But you're going first," Ernon laughed again, and Evanthe struck, her fangs tearing easily into Ernon's throat, then jerking back to lay it open to the bone. Tommy looked a little nauseous, then saw the candle the witch had been chanting over. 

"This is what's keeping her alive?" he asked, his voice trembling a little at both what could happen and what had just happened. Evanthe nodded, and he pulled out the communicator he'd been allowed to keep to get them back to the Command Center. "Let's go back." 

Evanthe nodded briefly, then paused. "Just a second. I want to make certain she doesn't _ever_ come back to bother Adam and Elissa." 

Then she tore Ernon's body apart. 

* * *

Once they had arrived back in the Command Center, the first two things Tommy did was give the candle to Alpha, then go directly to the bathroom attached to the main chamber, and release everything that had been in his stomach for the past couple of days. The others had arrived with them, and they could tell something was up, mainly from the blood-spattered clothes Evanthe was wearing. 

"Something wrong?" she asked quietly when Tommy returned. 

He flinched a little. "I'm just not used to seeing that," he said smally, then started to explain what they had went through to those who had been left behind, while Alpha started to cross-reference the candle's power with the effects it was having on Elissa. 

"Alpha?" Adam said quietly. The robot looked over at them, and they could almost bet that he was sad. 

"There's nothing I can do," he said quietly, over Adam's cry of protest. "Nothing. I'm sorry." 

Elissa stared at the candle, eyes wide, as she held onto Adam and he held on to her. The results were plain, the answer obvious. There was nothing that could be done. She was going to die. Ernon had won at last. 

"You did your best. All of you," she murmured, her eyes not leaving the flickering flame. "It's almost done," she whispered. Adam kissed her softly, the tears in his eyes evident. _ I love you, Adam. I can't believe she wont. I don't want to die. . . _

I love you so much. .. 

Evanthe paced. "If I'd been faster, I could've stopped her from that last spell!" 

"But who is to say it's the last spell that's going to kill me?" Elissa asked quietly, feeling a strange sense of peace come over her. "Didn't she say I was a goner before she cast it?" 

"I should've killed her the first time I saw her," Evanthe's eyes pulsed an angry red as Elissa came over to hug her. 

"Friends forever," she whispered quietly. "And thanks." 

Evanthe smiled very faintly. "Friends, for eternity." 

"We've been that since we met. Although _you_ wouldn't admit it." 

"How could I, back then?" Evanthe remembered how Elissa had slowly warmed her frozen heart, melting the ice that had filled it since she had fled Girard and Sophie. 

Elissa smiled. "One _good_ thing about Micheal. He made sure I'd have the best friend ever," she hugged Evanthe again, then quietly made her good byes to the other Rangers as they stood watching her and this event. None could believe once again they were gathered to witness the death of someone they loved. Elissa quietly sat down and held Adam's hand, watching as the candle started to die out. 

_I want to die with you. _

NO! she almost shouted at Adam. _ Take care of Gwen. Tell her about me. Keep my memory alive for her. Please. _

Always. 

Tears flowed down every cheek in the Command Center, and Evanthe looked as if she wanted to tear into something, preferably something large and moving, as the candle died out, and Elissa fell back into Adam's arms, every bodily function ceasing. Alpha automatically scanned her, making certain they had been right, as Tommy took Elissa's limp hand. 

"Good-bye, my friend," he whispered softly, wiping the tears from his eyes and squeezing her hand. "I will get Ernon for this. We all will." 

"She's not dead." 

Everyone looked up at the incredulous voice of Alpha. Adam's eyes literally pulsed with anger. "Don't do this to me, Alpha." 

The robot shook his head, his voice more serious than they had ever heard it before. "I'm not joking. She's in some kind of suspended animation." 

"What!?" Adam couldn't believe his ears, and Evanthe wasn't certain she wanted to! She didn't want hope offered, only to have it snatched away again. Alpha explained about what the scans said had happened. When Evanthe killed Ernon, the power going into the candle-spell had weakened so that instead of killing Elissa, she was merely rendered comatose. Adam breathed quietly. "She's alive. Then. ..how can you get her out of this suspended animation stuff?" 

"I don't know how to get her out of it, yet," Alpha told him. "But I will look for a way." 

Adam smiled faintly. "Hurry, Alpha, please?" 

"I will," Alpha promised. "Adam, I will need to run scans on her. Could you put her down?" Adam quietly and carefully put his wife on the examination table, but didn't move away, watching carefully. Alpha scanned her for a few moments, then checked the results in the computer. "I may need Vincent on this, he knows more about this magic than I do, and the book that the High Council gave her." 

Adam nodded, getting up. "I'll get the book." 

"And I'll get Vincent," Evanthe said. The two of them teleported out as Tommy walked over to where Adam had been standing by Elissa. He glanced down at her softly, wishing and hoping he had the chance to say some things to her. 

"Hang in there," he whispered. "We'll get you back." 

A few tense moments passed, until three figures returned to the Command Center. Vincent took the book from Adam and went directly over to check Alpha's notes. "I hope I can undo what Ernon did." 

"We all do," Evanthe said quietly. She barely noticed the way Tommy was looking at her every few moments, the way he had been ever since they got back from Ernon's lair. Throbbing in his mind was the firm desire to _never_ get on her bad side. 

"First to find the spell she put on the candle in the first place," Vincent was paging through the book as Alpha looked over to the others. 

"Rangers, you may want to go home for now. This could take some time." 

Adam shook his head harshly. "I'm not going anywhere!" 

"Please," Vincent asked. "We'll get more work done without you here hovering over Elissa." 

Adam knew they were telling the truth and sighed reluctantly. "Call me if you find out _anything!"_

"We find something, we're going to wake her up so _she_ can tell you!" 

Adam smiled very faintly. "All right," that would have to do, he guessed. As long as she woke up. That was what was important. He looked up as Tommy came over to him. 

"Come on, let's get you back to your daughter." 

Adam nodded quietly. "Come on," he glanced to Elissa, then kissed her softly. "You'd better come back to me, or I'm going to be _very_ annoyed with you!" 

In columns of light, the Rangers left the Command Center, and left Vincent and Alpha to finding out how to wake up their dearest friend, love, and companion. 

**The End**


	31. Blood Treachery

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nope, we're not done yet. We just borrowed our non-original characters from their owner Saban., but we went to a lot of trouble to invent the original ones, so if you ever should be so insane as to want to use them, please ask us first. Once we check your sanity, we'll probably say yes._

**Blood TreacherY  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

The moon had been silent for almost a month before a cold, harsh voice echoed through it, followed by several flashes of light. "Ah, it's _great_ to be back!" Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil, declared as he reformed in the throne room. Rita Repulsa shaped herself from her teleportation form back to herself and grinned evilly. 

"Indeed it is! I do hope the Rangers enjoyed their 'vacation' from us! Because it's _over_!" for the last month, the evil monarchs, and their crew, had been on a quest to a different galaxy, seeking out the next weapon in their never-ending fight against all that was good and decent in the universe. 

Zedd held up a vial that glowed a dark blue in the pale shadows of his home. "And now, Blue Ranger. . .it is time for you to destroy your wife!" he took his rightful place on the throne, noticing with pleasure that it wasn't the slightest bit dusty. His spells kept their place in excellent shape. "Goldar!" 

His chief warrior nodded, stepping over to him. "Yes, sire?" 

"Spray this on the Blue Ranger and bring him here!" 

Goldar took the vial from his master, and nodded. "At once, sire! As you command!" with a flash of golden light, he had vanished from the chamber. Rita laughed. 

"What a perfect plan you've made, Zeddy!" she complimented her husband. Zedd leaned back in his throne, gathering her into his arms. 

"And now we wait for Goldar to come back!" he declared, gazing down at her. Rita smiled. 

"With our latest and greatest weapon. ..the Blue Ranger!" 

* * *

Billy's steps were light as he walked along the road, humming softly under his breath. He was hunting, his eyes and ears open for anyone who might possibly become his next meal. As Evanthe had taught him, he fed lightly off several at different times, instead of just draining one. They both tended to feed off the scum of Angel Grove, crooks and slime who preyed on others. Something about their blood was just tastier. Evanthe told him that was because the sweetest prey in the universe was another predator, and those were predators, though not quite of the same type they were. 

Evanthe wasn't with him that day, she was taking care of William. Until he turned thirteen and certain hormones kicked in, he would be eating and drinking like a normal child. The two of them generally took turns taking care of him, though it did mean they had to hunt alone. Neither truly minded. 

"Greetings, Blue Ranger!" Billy looked up in shock as Goldar appeared in front of him. The vampire-Ranger growled something viscious. 

"Not what I needed today!" 

Goldar laughed, spraying the contents of an odd blue vial on him. "Maybe this will change your mind!" he declared. Billy did his best to cover his face, but fell to the ground, his mind already blanking out. "Rita and Zedd want to talk to you!" he laughed, then vanished, the unconscious Blue Ranger in tow. 

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi!" the sound of Alpha's cry interrupted Vincent in his search for a way to awaken Elissa. 

"What is it, Alpha?" 

The little robot whirled around the room, nervous in the extreme. "The computers say Goldar has just appeared on Earth!" he checked again, and jumped away in fright. "He's kidnapped Billy!" 

The vampire king growled out several naughty words. "Can't we find a cure in peace?" he cut off his language as the Rangers began to teleport in, Adam looking very worn out. He obviously hadn't slept much recently, and he had a reason not to. His dreams were filled with nightmares about Elissa never waking up, and he'd had his fill of them. 

"What's going on?" Evanthe asked, glancing around. She bit her lip a little when she saw Billy wasn't there. _Where is he?_ Her eyes narrowed when Alpha told her what had happened, and she did what she normally did when she was angry: showed off what over six centuries of involvement in some of the worst dives on the planet could do for her vocabulary. 

Tommy asked the next question. "Any signs on why they did it yet?" 

"Nothing yet," Alpha shook his head as he kept on scanning. This would be a lot easier with Billy around. . .but Billy was the one they were scanning for! 

Evanthe paced back and forth, her eyes flashing with anger. "First Ernon does this to Elissa, and now Rita and Zedd have Billy. If they so much as _scare_ him, they'll pay for it!" 

"We'll find him," Adam promised as he held Elissa's hand. He looked as if he were on the verge of a major breakdown; too many things were happening to him at the same time. 

The Purple Ranger closed her eyes, praying to whatever might possibly listen to a vampire. "We'd better." 

* * *

His eyes slowly lifted, and he glanced around. He didn't recognize where he was. ..and as his mind slowly began to clear, he realized that he didn't recognize _anything_. . .not even himself. "W..where am I?" he asked, finding even the sound of his voice strange and unfamiliar. 

"In our palace," at the other voice, he turned to see a tall woman and a taller . ..thing. ..there. They were looking at him with something like kindly expressions on their faces. Well, face. The male didn't actually have one; he had a silver mask across his head. 

The man blinked. "Who are you?" 

"I am Rita," the woman introduced herself. "Rita Repulsa, and this is my husband, Lord Zedd. We are your employers." 

"Employers?" he looked and sounded confused. "This may seem strange, but who am I?" 

Zedd growled fiercely. "It appears that her attack gave him amnesia!" 

"Your name is Girard," Rita seemed to be unsurprised, but if he'd been attacked, perhaps she had expected that sort of thing. She must be a medical person of some type. 

He slowly began to sit up, still disoriented somewhat. "Whose attack? What is going on here?" at Zedd's question, he confirmed he didn't remember _anything_ at all, his mind was all but blank. Rita explained that he was a vampire hunter, whose latest prey, the vampiress Evanthe Cranston, had tossed him over a cliff during their battle. 

"We barely managed to save your life," she finished. Girard nodded quietly, holding onto the bed he had awakened on. 

"You must recover your strength as soon as you can. She is probably going to try and kill you again," Zedd advised. Girard nodded quietly. 

"I will have her dead," he promised. Rita smiled nastily. 

"We will provide you with everything that you will need to kill her," she told him. Girard thanked her, bowing low, then laid back down to rest. 

Zedd laughed heartily as 'Girard' fell into a deep, enchanted slumber, and he and Rita danced into their throne room. "This is going to be _fantastic!"_

"This is too _easy_!" Rita declared. Their finest plan. .. to wipe Billy's memory and make him think he was a vampire hunter instead of a vampire. . .then to destroy Evanthe, and eventually the other Rangers with him!" 

"He will destroy his own wife!" Zedd proclaimed, hugging his wife deeply. 

"And not even _know_ it!" Rita had never felt so purely _evil_! This was truly what life was for. Now all they had to do was wait for nightfall. 

* * *

Evanthe headed down the street. It was late at night, dark as the heart of evil, and almost as quiet. There had been no sign of Billy since his abduction, and Rita and Zedd had been laying very low. The only reason she'd even left the Command Center was because she _had_ to eat, or she would go insane. Even for Billy, she would not risk that much loss of control. 

"Vampire." 

The voice was low and dark and sent chills even down her hardened spine. She looked over to where it was coming from, seeing only a figure clad all in black, a hood pulled across it's face. "Who are you?" she asked, pausing. 

"My name is Girard. Vampire hunter." 

A chill passed through her at that name, though she knew others had it beyond the one she hated. She jerked her mind back to what was going on now. "I don't hunt for pleasure. I hunt to feed, because I_ must._" Some vampire hunters only hunted those who killed for pleasure, respecting the good vampires like her as fellow hunters and leaving them be. 

The next words made her realize this wasn't one of those good ones. "Doesn't matter. You are going to die." 

"I won't die easily," she growled, falling into a combat stance. Tommy had taught her some things about self-defense, and she knew she was stronger than this hunter was anyway, just by virtue of what she was. 

Girard stepped forward, and she could see a stake in his gloved hand. "So I've been told by my employer." 

"Who is your employer?" she frowned when her attacker laughed. _I know that sound. ..don't I? _

"You will not know that information." 

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Afraid I'll kill them after I kill you?" she taunted him. 

"You will not kill me." 

Evanthe growled deep in her throat. The hunter was close enough for him to touch him, and she was tired of not knowing the face of her enemy. "I want to see who you are." 

She moved quickly, jerking his hood off, expecting to see some horrid image looking back at her, scarred by some childhood tragedy. Instead, the face of someone else looked back at her. "Billy!?" 

"Girard," he said calmly. "Time to die." 

She shook her head harshly. "Billy, what's wrong with you? It's me, Evanthe, your wife!" he said nothing, only moved towards her, the stake ready to strike and looking perfectly ready to do it. "Billy! Don't you remember me?" 

"How many times must I tell you my name, vampire!?" he growled, stepping towards her again. 

"Billy, your name is Billy, and you're not a vampire hunter, you're a _vampire_, just like I am!" he only laughed, stepping closer to her. "I won't hurt you, Billy! I love you!" 

He threw his head back and laughed. "You shall die!" Evanthe took one look at him, so determined to kill her. ..and every inch of her resolve broke. Tears in her eyes, she turned and did what she'd never done from a vampire hunter: she ran away. He snorted. "I shall hunt you down, vampire. Mark my words." With a flash, he teleported back to the moon. He needed to talk to his employers. 

* * *

Adam held onto Elissa's hand, staring into her unmoving face. He was worried about her, about Billy, about everything. And there just didn't seem to be anything he could do about any of it. He looked over when Alpha's familiar cry sounded. "What is it, Alpha?" 

"I just picked up Billy on the sensors. He was on Earth for a few minutes!" 

The Black Ranger frowned . "Where?" 

"Evanthe was hunting there," Alpha gave him the co ordinates. "Now she's at their place. ..crying!?" 

Adam sighed. All the others had left; he was the only one there for over an hour. "I'll go talk to her." 

* * * 

Evanthe sat on the bed, her face buried in her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks. She had seen a thousand terrifying things in her lifetime, but nothing had ever hurt anywhere near as much as what she had just seen. A knock on the door briefly paused her tears, as did a voice. "Evanthe?" 

"Who is it?" she sniffled a little. 

"It's me. Adam." She sighed, opening the door, fresh tears still in her eyes. "Alpha told me that Billy was on Earth." 

She nodded quietly. "I saw him." 

"Want to talk about it?" he offered. Evanthe sighed, sitting down slowly on the bed, trying to find the strength to say something about the horror, the obscenity she had seen. 

"He. ..he doesn't remember me. He...he said that he was Girard. ..a....a vampire _hunter."_

Adam's eyes went wide. "What!? They must have him under a spell!" _ Don't they ever give up!_

"He tried to _kill_ me!" Evanthe almost stuttered, and Adam put a hand on her shoulder, repeating his conviction that they would get him back. Evanthe looked at him, seriousness in his eyes. "Adam, if he doesn't remember he's a vampire, he won't feed. And if he doesn't feed. .h...he could. .." 

Adam said what she couldn't. "Blood lust." 

"No," she murmured, trying not to think about it. It would _not_ happen. 

"We'll get him back before then," Adam promised her. Evanthe closed her eyes. 

"We have to. I won't let him go through what I have," she promised. Adam quietly nodded, then wrapped her arms around Evanthe as she cried her heart out. Never before had she seen Billy looking at her with that much hate in his eyes. Adam did his best to comfort her, thinking about how just over a week ago, it had been her best friend that held when she needed it. _And both of our others will be back, _he knew it. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ believe anything else. They would be back. 

* * *

Girard growled something dark and evil as he stared at Rita, angry at his failure. "You will find her again, and destroy her!" Rita promised him. Billy nodded. 

"That I will. And just _who_ is this Billy she talked about?" 

Zedd shook his head. "No one. She likes to pretend she knows a hunter who comes after her, to get them to let their guard down, so she can kill them more easily." 

"So there have been others who have tried their hand at her?" 

Rita nodded. "He's killed them all. Without remorse, without so much as a tear." 

"This may work to my advantage," Girard chuckled wickedly. "Who is she close to?" 

Rita waved her hand, showing an image of a young man and a little boy. "There are three in particular, but only these two are available. Adam Park and William." 

"I shall try the elder of them, but if I cannot get to him. .the child." he didn't want to hurt an infant. 

A sudden idea sparked into Zedd's mind. "That child. There is something you should know about it." 

"It is your child," Rita figured where her husband was going . "She stole it from your wife. ..before tearing her throat out." 

Girard nodded. "Then I shall take them both!" 

"Evanthe deserves only death for all that she has done," Zedd declared, an evil glint in his eyes. Girard nodded his agreement firmly. 

"And that is what you will deliver to her!" Rita ordered. Girard laughed, lifting the stake he still held gripped in one hand. 

"With the deepest of pleasure." 

* * *

Adam had left Evanthe after almost an hour of tears, when she had quite literally cried herself to sleep. Alpha would be keeping an eye on her, if "Girard" showed up at any point in time, Evanthe would be teleported away. He glanced over at the picture of Elissa and himself next to the bed. "Another night without you," he sighed. "Another night of very little sleep." 

He was about to stretch out when he felt strong arms encircling him, holding tightly. "What the---" that was all he managed to get out before a tight gag was wrapped around his head. A very familiar voice hissed in one ear. 

"This is what you get for being friends with a vampire." 

Then they both teleported out of his bedroom, and straight into danger. 

* * *

Diana, Evanthe's mother, hummed softly as she rocked her grandson back and forth gently in her arms. She had come over after a call from Evanthe, and was trying to settle the complaining infant down. A sudden displacement of air made her look up. "Billy!" she looked surprised. 

"The name is Girard. Vampire hunter. And I've come for my son." 

The vampire sorceress grabbed her grandson tighter. "Your name is _not_ Girard, Girard is _dead_!" She ran out of the room with William in hand, in search of Evanthe's spare communicator. She always left it there, in case of emergencies, and this most _definitely_ qualified. She quickly grabbed the device out of the drawer, then snapped a picture from the nightstand, turning to show it to Billy as he came up behind her. "This is _you_! Can you not see that Rita and Zedd liked to you!" 

Girard glanced at the photo, frowning. Something that might have been a memory flickered across his face, and Diana continued. "You are Billy Cranston, husband of Evanthe Cranston, father of William Cranston. You are a vampire. One that must feed soon, or suffer blood lust!" she looked at him, and could see the memories starting to flow through his mind, stirred by her words. "Please talk to me. Tell me you remember who you really are!" 

"D. ..Diana?" Billy whispered, staring up at her. She smiled briefly, and nodded. 

"Yes. It's me. Are you all right?" 

Billy blinked, his mind slowly clearing from the effects of what Rita and Zedd had done to him. "Adam. ..oh, God, I've got to get him back!" 

Diana shook her head briefly. "You must feed." That was the central tent of a vampire's life, and one like Billy seriously needed to die. He shook his head. 

"I'll go get Adam first." 

Diana touched his shoulder. "Hurry, Billy. You're nearing Blood Lust." 

The Blue Ranger shrugged, this was more important. "I'll be fine." Quickly, he teleported out. Adam needed him. 

* * *

Adam leaned against the wall, a bit forlornly. He knew it was no use trying to break the chains, they were designed to hold even a morphed Ranger tightly. He glanced up as the door to the dungeon slammed open, and Rita entered, literally swishing her way over to him. "Hello there, Adam." 

"Go to hell." 

She chuckled, running a hand down his cheek. "No way. You're kind of cute all chained up like this." 

Adam trembled, both at her touch and at the memory of Ernon's own violation of him. "Leave me alone!" he almost begged, moving as far away as his chains permitted: which wasn't much. 

"No," Rita laughed as she pulled his head into a kiss. She stepped closer to him, her hands starting to drift all over. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." 

Adam shook his head, screaming mentally, knowing that it was of no use. "No. Please don't.. .not this. ." 

"Ohhh? And why not?" she chuckled evilly. 

Tears filled up his dark eyes. "I don't want you to." 

"But I want to," she told him. "And I'm going to." Slowly she slid her fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning it as she went. She knew she was going to enjoy every last moment of this, and Adam was too. ..once he accepted it was inevitable. 

"Stop right there, Rita!" both of them looked over to see Billy standing there, his eyes flaring with rage. 

Rita glared. "Girard, aren't you supposed to be trying to kill a vampire?" 

"You are _not_ going to do that to him! He's been through enough!" he almost flew over, his eyes blazing and his fangs showing. "And I am _not_ Girard." 

Rita smiled. "So, you remember. Too bad for you." Without a single fanfare, she vanished. Billy snorted after her, then turned to rip the chains off Adam. They could stand up to a werewolf, but _not_ to a vampire. Adam was about to thank him, when he saw his friend looking at him with glistening red eyes. 

"Um.. .Billy?" Adam stepped back a little, then screamed as Billy shoved him to the floor and sank fangs into his neck. "Billy, no!" Adam screamed. "You can't feed off me!" he screamed even louder when Billy drank deeply of him. A moment later, the blood-lusting vampire jerked back, jerked his head to the side, and started to throw up. 

"A. ..Adam?" Billy murmured. Adam shoved all thoughts of what had been interrupted out of his mind and put an arm around his friend, supporting him. 

"Come on. We've got to get you to the Command Center," he touched Billy's communicator, and both of them teleported at once to their headquarters. As Billy upchucked some more, Adam pulled out the standard bottle of blood that was kept there. "Here you go," he handed it to Billy, watching as he drank deeply. "Feeling better?" 

The vampire nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry." 

"You couldn't help yourself," Adam shrugged, accepting it. That sort of thing was common for them these days. 

_Adam, keep it down. You sure know how to wake the dead. _

Sorry, Elissa. ..Adam responded to the quiet voice in his mind, then did a doubletake. "ELISSA!?" his head jerked around to see his wife sitting up, her eyes just barely open, but alive. Quickly he went over to her, the horror vanishing totally from his mind at the sight of her back with him. "Oh, Elissa. ..." 

She smiled as they hugged. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"About a week," Adam looked at Billy. "You might want to let Evanthe know you're okay again." 

"I will," Billy smiled. "Good to see you awake again, Elissa. I'll tell the others." 

As he vanished, Elissa looked to her husband. "What did you mean by that?" 

"Let me get you caught up on recent things," he started telling her everything that had happened since she had been put to sleep. The last thing he said was just that Billy had arrived to free him. He said _nothing_ about what Rita had tried to do to him. 

_Adam? How did you get Billy back here? What happened on the moon? _ Elissa preferred mental speech to talking with Adam, and she could tell he was leaving something out. 

"I. ..Rita. .she. .." Adam couldn't say it, but he also couldn't conceal the fact something had happened. Elissa sighed. 

_Not again. These ladies need to keep their hands **off** my husband! _

I wish they would. 

What do you say we go home and catch up on some **other** stuff? I've still got a week left of my vacation. 

Adam grinned. "All _right_!" 

* * *

Rita growled in languages that Zedd couldn't even understand as she paced in the throne room. "Things were going so _well_! And then this happens! How did he get his memory back?" 

"Who knows?" Rita growled, angry because of her interrupted amusement. Zedd laughed, remembering a secondary instruction he'd implanted in Billy's receptive mind. 

"Well, he's got one _more_ surprise coming to him!" Zedd chuckled, and Rita agreed. "A very _pointed_ surprise! Yes, Blue Ranger...go home to your wife. .and _kill_ her!" 

* * *

"Honey? I'm home!" Billy called out as soon as he entered the bedroom. Evanthe sat up, her eyes widening in shock. Her voice trembled just a little. 

"B. .Billy?" her eyes widened even farther as he ran towards her, holding her in his arms and nibbled softly on her neck. She smiled broadly. "It is you! You know me! 

Billy said nothing as the two of them kissed deeply, but Diana, standing near Evanthe, saw something that her daughter didn't: a stake in his hand as he started to bring it closer to her. "Billy, no!" she shouted harshly. Evanthe's head jerked up as the stake began to come down towards her. 

"Billy?" she stared at him in shock. What in the world was going on here?? Didn't she have him back...? 

Her husband backed away, just scratching Evanthe's shoulder as he jerked the stake away. "What's happening to me?!" he shouted, not understanding why he wasn't able to control his own body. 

"Billy!" Evanthe shouted as she fell back. "Stop!" she touched her shoulder, wincing in more than one form of agony at the pain that lanced through it. Billy threw the stake away, tears falling down his cheeks, not knowing just what was going on. 

"Billy?" Diana looked at him. "What happened?" 

He shook his head. "I don't know. All of a sudden, I had a stake in my hand, and I wasn't me anymore." 

Diana nodded. "Come on. We need to take Evanthe to the Command Center, and get that wound treated." 

"Thankfully Elissa is awake," he said, going to help Evanthe up. She flinched quickly away from him, biting her lip at the gut reaction. "I'm sorry, Evanthe. Please, believe me." 

Diana went over to her daughter. "I'll help her. Let's go." Evanthe refused to even look at Billy as they teleported away to the Command Center. The emotional wound of the person she loved most in the world doing this to her was deep. 

Alpha checked her shoulder over quickly. "It should be all right, but I don't think you should move it," he advised, wrapping it up into a sling. 

"Forgive him, please," Evanthe glanced over to see Elissa teleporting in. She smiled briefly to see her friend again. 

"He tried to kill me, twice," she said. "I know it wasn't his fault, but.. ." 

Elissa nodded. "It still hurts." 

"It hurts a lot. ..," Evanthe murmured, thinking of the horror she had faced to see her beloved as a vampire hunter. 

"Try being him," Elissa advised. "I know how he feels. Just remember how I was when we first met. How shortly after, I had to kill two of the closest people to me in my life. ..how you coaxed me back to the land of the 'living' after that happened." 

Evanthe took a deep breath. "I know. Billy?" 

Her husband looked over at her. "Evanthe?" Quickly she walked over to him, and planted a kiss on him that blew every other kiss she'd ever done completely out of the water. 

As he started to return it, Elissa giggled a little. "Go home before Alpha hoses you off. I have a neurotic husband I have to take care of." 

As she vanished, Evanthe frowned. "What's going on with Adam?" 

"I wonder how much more of that he can take?" Billy sighed. Evanthe looked sharply at her husband. 

"Billy! Talk to me!" 

"Something I walked in on...Adam chained to a wall...and Rita...well...let's just say, it happened again." 

Evanthe growled fiercely. "Zedd's blood might be poison. .but I wonder if _hers_ is?" 

"Evanthe," Billy touched her hand gently. "Let Elissa deal with this one. You can't protect her and her family forever." 

The Purple Ranger smiled. "Old habits are hard to break." 

"I'm sure," Billy smiled. "But right now we need to work on _our_ relationship." As she nodded, he smiled even wider. "I take it I'm forgiven for earlier?" 

"I love you, Billy. Nothing Rita and Zedd can do can ever stop that." 

He smiled as he kissed her. "Let's go home." 

* * *

When Elissa could see again from the sparkles of teleportational light, she didn't see Adam at first. "Adam?" 

"I'm here," she turned around to see him on the bed, and went straight over, putting her arms around him. She could tell he was forcing himself not to flinch away. "I wish they'd leave you alone." 

"So do I," he murmured. 

She touched his forehead gently. "Trust me, though. I ask you not to forget how." 

"I could never forget that," he smiled at her. 

Elissa smiled, sitting next to him. "want to know what I thought about while I was in my 'sleep'?" 

"Sure." 

"Our first night together," she glanced over at him curiously. "Adam, something I never asked you. Was that your first time?" When he nodded, she smiled. "How would you like to go there? Tomorrow." 

"Yeah! I'd like that!" Adam smiled as Elissa began to kiss his neck. "I love you, Elissa." 

"You are my soul, Adam," Elissa purred. "You are my life, and I will always love you, in every form possible." 

Adam smiled at her, running his hands over her. "As I will always love you." 

"Shall we go to bed?" she asked impishly. "I may not be tired, but I haven't been with you in a week!" 

Adam giggled merrily. "Sounds _excellent_ to me!" he moaned loudly as she ran a finger up his spine once she'd removed his shirt. 

"I still remember what you like," she told him, nibbling his neck erotically. Adam smiled, he could easily tell that, and told her so. She moved around so she could see into his face, and looked at it, her eyes filling up with tears suddenly. 

"Elissa? What is it?" 

"I can't believe how close we came to losing each other..again!" 

Adam shook his head. "We didn't, and we don't." 

Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Hold me, Adam," she asked softly. 

As his arms wrapped around her, he whispered softly. "I love you for eternity, Elissa." 

"I am glad she is gone," she whispered. She barely heard Adam's agreement as she cried into his shoulder. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" he whispered over and over into her ear, hoping she would hear him. Apparently she did, as she slowly began to wipe the tears out of her eyes. 

She tilted her head, looking at him. "Adam, what would you have done if I had really died?' 

"I would have lived the rest of my life remembering you and crying." 

"I'm glad I didn't then," she slowly kissed him on the lips, softly and sweetly._ You are the BEST! _

No, you are. 

As she laughed through the kiss, she accidentally bit his lip, and he winced. "Ohh, be careful." 

"Then don't make me laugh," she admonished. Adam kissed her deeply, and she mentally giggled. _That's more like it!_ A sudden slippage resulted in both of them falling onto the floor, and both erupted into laugher. "Oh, yeah, you married a klutz!" 

Adam smiled. "That's okay. You're my klutz!" he reminded her. Elissa laughed as she pulled him over for another kiss, and could feel his arousal rising. _Want to stay down here or get back up on the bed? _

I don't wanna move. 

Elissa giggled, giving him a swat on the tush as she reached over to throw a blanket over them. _ Don't want to take any chances that someone might teleport in here._

Adam grinned. "Now. .where were we?" 

Elissa grinned. "Right here!" she started kissing her way down his chest, and as he returned the favor, they both forgot that anyone could even try to keep them apart. 

**The End**


	32. Beginnings

_**Legal Disclaimer:** And so it is hereby noted that all the Saban characters are the legal property of Saban Entertainment and all the original characters are the legal property of their inventors, namely us. Remember way back when this series got started, we mentioned things were going to get intense later on? Guess what. ..it starts._

**Beginnings  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

It was a warm, sunny day in Angel Grove, one of those where it seems nothing could go wrong. For the Power Rangers, nothing had been going wrong at all recently, not since Billy had almost killed Evanthe. Now, the defenders of the earth were taking a well-deserved rest 

For Elissa and Adam, that entailed sitting under a spreading oak tree in Angel Grove Park, arms wrapped around each other, and kissing for all they were worth. 

_If we don't stop, I am going to do something that we shouldn't do in the park._ Elissa telepathically warned her husband. 

_Would that be so bad?_ Adam giggled mentally. She rolled her eyes at him. 

_Yes. Remember who we're meeting._ Evanthe and Billy were supposed to be meeting them there in a short time; in fact, Elissa could already smell her best friend's vampiric scent in the air. 

From not that far away, Evanthe cleared her throat just loudly enough for them to hear her. Elissa freed a hand enough to wave at her, but didn't end the kiss. Evanthe chuckled, then reached casually out to Billy and pulled him into a deep embrace. "It must be contagious!" she chuckled, but Billy didn't seem to mind 'catching' it. 

"Okay, enough making out," Adam it was who pulled away first, but not that far away from Elissa. 

Evanthe grinned. "So, how has everything between with the two of you?" 

"As good as can be expected with all that's happened within the past two weeks," Adam replied. All four flinched at some of the memories, and Elissa tightened her almost-death grip on Adam. 

"We're leaving Angel Grove later today." She told them. Evanthe nodded calmly. She'd rather expected them to take some sort of vacation. She felt like she could use one herself, but the only place she'd ever been to and not been in danger really wasn't one she felt she could take Billy to. "We're going up to the cabin, and we'll be back the day before my vacation ends." 

Evanthe grinned. "Just how long _have_ we owned that place, anyway?" after a while, many of the years just started to blur together for her. 

Her friend thought for a moment, then told her, "Twenty-five years." 

"Yeah." Evanthe remembered now. "it hasn't been very long." Billy felt a chill down his spine at the thought of just how old she really was. 

Adam glanced at the two of them curiously, something that had been twitching about in his mind coming to the fore. "Question. Just how did you two meet?" That was something he'd always wondered, and he'd just never thought to ask...until now. 

Evanthe sighed, her eyes and mind drifting back over a century. "That is a very long story." 

"A _very_ long one," Elissa said quietly. She didn't much like to think about it, but for some reason, a raw urge to reveal those secrets was beginning to rise up in here. 

The Purple Ranger glanced at her friends. "Want to know it?" 

"Who starts it?" Elissa asked as both Adam and Billy nodded. At Evanthe's gesture towards her, she took a long breath, remembering vividly. Very vividly... "Well, it was about . ..what, about a month before Jareth and Marcus died?" Evanthe could clearly hear the pain in her friend's voice, and nodded. Elissa continued. "Jareth and I..." 

* * *  
100 years earlier

The haybarn of the Jones' farmstead was packed to the rafters with hay, and it was all warm and soft and just perfect for rolling around in, which was what seventeen-year-old Elissa Jones and her boyfriend Jareth. 

"I love you, Elissa!" Jareth declared, gazing into her eyes and letting his hands roam all over her. 

"Two months, and we are _married_!" Elissa moaned in joy at that, and at what Jareth was doing to her. 

Jareth kissed her gently. "I can't wait!" He frowned briefly as Elissa stiffened momentarily. 

"Did you hear that?" she was certain she had heard a wolf's growl, not that far away from her. She tried to sit up and look around, but Jareth was still kissing and doing other things to her. 

"No, I'm a little busy!" he told her. Elissa sighed, pushing him away a little. 

"This is serious. I heard a wolf!" 

Jareth groaned, sitting up himself. "A wolf? Here?" he knew Elissa wouldn't just arbitrarily end one of their amusing little sessions together; if she said she heard a wolf, despite the odds, she very well could have. 

"I think we better get back to the house." Elissa reached for her clothes, dressing as quickly as she could. Jareth was starting to put his own clothes on as she started out of the barn, then stopped in her track, a startled yelp escaping her lips. 

"Elissa?" her fianc‚ glanced back at her, not liking the fear he heard one bit. 

Elissa headed towards the house as fast as she could, her eyes wide in shock and fear, shouting out one word. "Wolf!" She had to dodge towards the woods as the wolf slipped in between her and Jareth, cutting her off from the house as well. 

"Elissa, get help!" Jareth shouted uselessly, terrified at the sight of the creature. Elissa stopped, about to dodge again, when the creature leaped her at her, clawing and biting at her arm fiercely. For a moment, Jareth was paralyzed by the sound of her screams, then suddenly he was galvanized by them. A stout wooden club lay on the ground, and he quickly seized it, bashing the wolf on the head and shoulders as hard as he could until it finally released her. 

Elissa collapsed to the ground, blood draining out of her arm and her face chalk-white. Jareth stared only for a second, then he quickly wrapped up the wound as best he could, then carried her back to the house. "Jareth...." her voice was soft and breathy, a mere whisper of what it should be. 

"I'm here, Elissa." 

"It hurts. .." 

He held her hand as he carried her indoors. "Your mother will be able to help you." _I hope._ Elissa cried onto his shoulder. 

"Elissa? Is that..." Mrs. Jones entered the room, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the bloody bandage on her arm. "Elissa!" 

Jareth put her down gently on a couch. "A wolf attacked her." 

"You don't think it could be that werewolf that people are talking about?" Mrs. Jones looked worried as she started examining her daughter. Jareth shrugged his confusion, and his future mother in law headed for the medical supplies she kept. "Bring her into the study. I can take better care of her in there" 

The young man obeyed, putting Elissa down carefully in a chair and letting her mother deal with things. "You're going to be just fine. It's not that bad." 

"I hope so..." Elissa whispered, feeling a strange fire burning all throughout her body. She didn't know what it was, but it scared her..and beckoned to her at the same time. 

Jareth squeezed her hand. "You will be." 

"I love you..." Elissa murmured quietly. Jareth returned the expression, until Mrs. Jones intervened. 

"Shhh. Time to rest." As she applied a proper bandage to Elissa's wound, the woman smiled briefly at Jareth as he held her daughter's hand. "She needs to rest. Especially after what you two did in the barn." 

Jareth turned a brilliant shade of red, and Elissa looked up at her mother. "You knew?" 

"Apparently she does." Jareth whispered as Mrs. Jones nodded. She knew, and had went out of her way to be certain her husband didn't. There were some things he didn't need to know about their daughter. 

"You're not mad. ..are you?" Elissa wondered. "That we didn't wait?" 

"Not really." Mrs. Jones told her. "I know you two love each other and you're going to be married." 

Elissa sighed, leaning against the chair. "Two months. I don't want to wait for him. Not that long..." 

"It's not so very long." Her mother told her, touching her hand briefly. She wondered if Elissa had any idea of the danger she was in. _If that was that werewolf. ..could she be..no, it can't be. It just can't be, it **won't** be, I won't let it be._

Elissa sighed, murmuring an agreement that it wasn't. Her eyes drifted shut as she slipped closer to sleep. A soft whisper murmured through her thoughts..._Elissa...Elissa...come to me....come...._She bolted upright, her eyes wide in shock and fear. 

"Elissa?" her mother looked at her; she'd barely been asleep for a few minutes! Jareth looked worried to as she whispered out something horrifying. 

"I heard someone. ..in my head!" Jareth shivered deeply, as her mother took her hand. Slowly, Elissa looked at them. "I recognized his voice." 

Jareth lifted an eyebrow. "Who is it?" 

"A man who was here yesterday. He wanted to buy a horse. I think his name was Michael." She shivered. "He gave me the creeps." 

Her fianc‚ held her hand, doing his best to comfort her. "Why would you hear him in your head?" Magic ran rampant in the world, but it had never really been seen in their part of it. It just wasn't. ..done. 

"I don't know." She squeezed his hand. "Hold me." 

* * *

It was a cold two days later, with a raging Wisconsin snowstorm blowing, when Elissa's life truly changed forever. It happened so smoothly she didn't notice until much later, especially with her life having been ruled by fear for the last forty-eight hours. Jareth had never left her side once, doing all he could to provide comfort and soothing words. 

"It's going to be all right," he murmured as they watched the blowing snow. Elissa barely seemed to be paying attention. The last couple of days her senses had all been heightened, and she was starting to notice something coming through the snow. Something. . .or someone. "That storm's getting really bad." 

Elissa peered through the window. "Someone is out there." She could make out the figure more clearly now, not quite what gender it was though. 

"Who would be out in this storm?" Jareth wondered. He'd been trapped here himself the last couple of days, but whoever this was, was walking almost as if the snow wasn't even there. 

"They're heading up the path." Elissa reported. "It's a woman!" There was an odd sensation as she looked at this woman, as if meeting someone she knew. .. 

Jareth's eyes widened. "I don't believe it! It looks like. .she's not even wearing a coat or anything! Just a dress!" 

Elissa left his side, heading to the door and opened it just as the stranger reached the porch. "Hello." 

"Hello." The stranger calmly brushed the snow off her shoulders, and Elissa noticed she didn't even look _cold_, much less freezing the way she should have been. Something very unusual as going on around here, obviously. 

Elissa smiled a little. "Do you want to come in?" 

"Yes, it is getting rather hard to walk out here in this snow." The woman was a little taller than Elissa, with short-cut hair and strange, expressive eyes. 

"Where is your coat?" Elissa asked. She didn't see the sudden fear in the stranger's eyes, then the calm response came. 

"I lost it." 

Elissa shrugged. "All right. Why don't you come into the parlor?" as she led the way, the young woman glanced casually around, her eyes noting ways out and the occasional servant and inhabitant walking around with a more than casual curiosity. "Miss.. what is your name?" 

"My name?" she almost seemed surprised to be asked that. "Evanthe. Evanthe Foster." 

Mrs. Jones smiled as the girls entered the room. "Welcome to our humble home, Miss Foster. I take it you are here about the room we're renting out?" 

"I need a place to wait out the winter in." Evanthe said quietly. Mrs. Jones nodded. 

"Well, then, let me show you the room. You came at a good time, we were getting ready to eat in a little bit. Please say you'll eat dinner with us." 

"No thank you," Evanthe shook her head. "I dined not that long ago." _Amazing what good use an attempted robber can be put to._

Mrs. Jones smiled. "Well then, Elissa, will you show her the room?" 

"I'd be more than happy to, Mother." Elissa stood up. "If you'll follow me?" 

Evanthe followed her silently up the stairs, and Elissa gestured towards a door. "This is the room. It's kinda small." 

"I don't need much room." the other replied quietly. _No more room than I need to sleep in._

Elissa smiled. She liked this strange, silent person already. "I hope you like it. By the way, my name's Elissa. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall." 

"I don't think I'll need anything." 

"Well, if you do. And just a warning, things are going to be a bit hectic around here the next two months." Elissa warned. 

Evanthe frowned a little. "Hectic?" 

"I'm getting married. Mother is starting to panic just a little bit." Elissa smiled for a moment, then shook her head. It was going to be a great deal of fun once they were married, but getting there was the problem! 

"I'll stay out of the way." Evanthe despised large crowds and lots of people around, though paradoxically she needed them for anonymity. The more people that were around, the more chances that someone found out what she was. 

Elissa smiled. "I'm just thankful for a small family; both mine and Jareth's." 

"Was that the young man I saw downstairs with you?" 

"Yes, that was Jareth." 

Evanthe nodded quietly. _He looked tasty. I need decent prospects to feed off of here. No blood lust. Not ever again._

"Well, I'll let you get settled. I'll be across the hall, I need to get some rest." For the first time, Evanthe saw that Elissa's arm was bandaged up. When she asked what happened, Elissa told her about the wolf attack. Evanthe's eyes narrowed for a moment, then she silently entered the room and shut the door firmly behind her. 

_Not a bad place. I think this'll make a nice winter home. _ Slowly she curled up on the bed and stared out the window. _ I wonder if that was a werewolf. There is a faint odor of them in the air. But I should be able to handle it if it is one. Unless it's..but I can still back him down._ A faint smile bent her lips, revealing a pair of dagger-like fangs. 

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Evanthe's arrival, and things were starting to get ready for the wedding. Elissa's brother Marcus had almost fallen in love with her, but she tended not to pay any attention to him: or anyone else. She moved in and out as she pleased, never eating anywhere near any of them, and watched out for anything suspicious. When it happened, however, she was almost too late to do anything about it. 

Elissa was doing some of her chores when she felt as if someone were behind her. When she turned, she saw a tall, handsome man there, almost smiling at her. "Don't sneak up on me like that, sir!" she squeaked. He smiled. 

"Hello." 

She tossed some of her hair back, then turned to look at him. "How can I help you? If you're looking for Marcus, he's in the barn." 

"I was looking for you, actually." He purred the words out, coming closer to her. 

"Whatever for?" 

His smile broadened, and she didn't like it one bit. "You will learn." 

"I wish I had _time_ to learn why." Elissa backed up a little. "But I must be off to town, to meet my fianc‚." She hoped that would back him away, but instead, his hand shot out and wrapped around her arm. 

"You have already met him." 

Elissa shrieked, pulling away from him as hard as she could. "Let go of my arm!" 

"I think not." He started pulling her away as hard as he could. Elissa dug her heels into the ground, wishing _someone_ was there to help her. 

"You're hurting me!" she howled, clawing at him with one hand. Why wouldn't this idiot let her go? What did he want with her? 

He glared at her. "Come along quietly and it won't hurt." He had to be joking! Elissa renewed her struggles, doing her best to get away when a calm, cold voice cut through the air. 

"That is _quite_ enough." 

Both of them turned to see Evanthe standing there, arms folded and eyes blazing with a brilliant light. The man glared. "You." It was obvious they knew each other, and that the dislike was extremely mutual. 

"Leave her alone, Micheal." Evanthe said, stepping closer. She looked easily capable of tearing his head off, and more than ready to do it too. 

"Just why should I?" Micheal asked, holding Elissa closer to him. 

Her reply was frosty and full of determination. "Because if you don't I'll kill you." 

Micheal sighed, then threw Elissa to the ground. He glared at the woman standing there. "I'll be back for her. She is one of my kind." As he left, Evanthe glared after his back. 

"Jerk." She looked back at Elissa. "Are you all right?" 

As the other girl nodded, Evanthe helped her up. "What did he mean by I was one of his kind?" 

Evanthe glanced at her, a faint frown on her face. _If she is one, she hasn't changed yet. I couldn't know until then._ "I'm not certain, but you had better keep an eye out for him." 

"I will, but I have to go to town. Are you sure you won't join me?" 

The girl glanced around. "If he's in the area, I'd better." _Besides, I need lunch._

"Thanks." Elissa smiled. "It's not that far of a walk." 

Neither had to get much to carry with them, and as they walked along the path, Evanthe kept a sharp eye out for Micheal, trying to ignore the humming of her companion. Then something occurred to her. "Elissa." 

"Yes?" 

"You heard me threaten to kill Micheal, but you're not afraid?" 

Elissa shook her head. "No, not really. You saved my life when you did that." 

"He wouldn't have killed you." Evanthe said quietly, thinking about what she knew of him. What would have happened was worse than death. She knew something similar very intimately. 

Elissa glanced at her. "How do you know Micheal?" 

"We met a while back." About five years ago." 

"I take it you don't like him much?" Elissa raised the question gently, and Evanthe nodded. 

"Not at all." 

The farmgirl nodded. "I won't ask what happened. But I thank you for what you did for me today." 

"No problem." Elissa shrugged. "I won't see anyone dragged off to anything they don't want." _Not like I was. To be made into a monster._

Elissa smiled a little. "You are one interesting person, you know that, Evanthe?" 

"Me? Interesting?" she actually seemed surprised! "No." 

"Yes, you are." Elissa agreed. "You very rarely leave the house, you hardly eat." 

Evanthe could almost feel her fangs itching at that. "I have my reasons." 

"I'm sure." Elissa was; and she felt certain that whatever those reasons were, they were good ones. For her, at least. 

They walked silently for a while longer, and once again Evanthe broke the silence. "Do you know...I envy you, Elissa." 

"Why's that?" 

The stranger girl smiled weakly. "You have so much. A family. A home." _A pulse_. " You're going to be married, you'll probably have many children." 

Elissa smiled. "And a brother who stares at our roomer every time he sees her. Eyes wide and drooling." 

"At least you have a brother." Evanthe's voice held a tremble of memory, something Elissa wondered about. She had the courtesy not to ask, however. It was plain there were secrets in Evanthe's past she wanted to remain there. 

Instead, she said only, "He likes you." 

"I've noticed." They were almost to town by now, and Evanthe seemed almost more nervous. She really didn't like crowds; they terrified her in many ways. 

Elissa smiled. "It's kind of hard not to. There's Jareth!" 

"You have fun. I have things to attend to." Evanthe started away quietly. 

"See you tonight?" Elissa called after her. Evanthe glanced back at her. 

"Perhaps." 

"Remember the party my parents are throwing tomorrow night. They invited you." 

Evanthe shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not much for parties." 

"I wish you'd reconsider. See you later." Elissa said as she walked over to Jareth, wrapping him up in her arms. "Hi!" 

Jareth smiled down at her. "Hello, Elissa. Looks like you got her to actually leave the house. I didn't think it could be done!" 

Elissa look at the ground. "Jareth. Michael..stopped by the house today. .and he. ..he. .." she was starting to shake now that she didn't have to be brave in front of a stranger. Slowly, she told him what had happened, and he kept his arms around her. 

"We won't let him near you anymore!" 

She smiled. "Thank you. Don't we have a wedding party to plan? And a wedding!" 

"Indeed we do!" 

* * *

The Jones household was kept in a flurry of activity the next day as they prepared for the party. Evanthe remained in her room for a great deal of the day, sleeping and considering a long hunting trip. Elissa felt as if she were walking on air as she got ready. Soon. ..oh, very soon. ..they would be married! 

Quite a few guests arrived that night, and as the party swept into full swing, Elissa and Jareth both felt the driving need to be ...just with each other. "I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." she murmured quietly to him. 

"See you there." Jareth replied. He watched as she walked out, and smiled. Oh, he loved her! 

Elissa sat down under the tree she and Jareth had spent quite a bit of time under, and sighed with joy, letting thoughts of Jareth roman through her mind. "We meet again." A cool voice spoke, and she looked up to see Micheal looking back at her. 

"Leave me alone!" she almost whimpered, backing away from him as quickly as she could. He seized her arm tightly. 

"I don't think so, now that your interfering vampire friend isn't here to stop me." 

Elissa's eyes widened as a great deal of things came clear with that announcement. The way Evanthe never ate in public, the strange sense of her age, the unnatural strength, and the way Micheal had backed down from her. . . "Vampire?" 

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" he laughed. "Evanthe is a vampire!" Micheal grinned as he dragged her, kicking and screaming, away. "Sorry, you're coming with me!" 

* * *

Evanthe moved quietly through the crowds of people, trying to control her natural reactions. _I have to find someone to feed off of. I haven't eaten at all today. Oh, great, there's Jareth._ The young man came quickly over to her, a worried look on his face. 

"Have you seen Elissa?" he asked. He had went to the barn and been waiting for her for almost half an hour before coming in to see if anyone had seen her. When Evanthe shook her head, he sighed. "She said she was going to sit under our tree. But she's not there, and she's not in the house." 

"I'll go check out under the tree," Evanthe frowned. "Maybe there's a note or something." 

"Thank you!" 

Evanthe nodded as she headed outside, then groaned mentally when she bumped into Marcus. "Hello, Evanthe." He smiled. "Leaving?" 

"Looking for Elissa." 

The young man frowned. "She's not inside?" 

"No, and Jareth's getting worried." 

Marcus nodded. "I'll go calm him. She's probably in the attic of the house, or in the tree house by their special tree." 

"I'll check in the tree house first." She said, heading outside as Marcus went to talk with Jareth. She glanced around quickly, the night as clear as daylight to her. A strong scent was in the air, one she recognized: and hated. Evidence presented itself for that when she saw a glittering watch on the ground. 

This is his. The markings are his. "Micheal." she growled it deeply. 

"What about him?" Jareth spoke from behind her. He took a step back as she whirled around, a hint of her fangs showing. 

"He has Elissa." 

Jareth backed away, his eyes round and terrified. "Evanthe..w..what..are you?" 

"What I am is in one big hurry to find Elissa before Micheal hurts her. Now get out of my way!" her voice was thick and harsh with fury, and she made no efforts to hide the fact that she had fangs. Jareth took a long breath. 

"I'm going with you." 

"Fine." She was in no mood to argue. "But stay out of the way, or you could get hurt." 

"Fine." 

Together, they vanished into the forest. 

* * *

But even with Evanthe's vampiric senses, it was impossible for them to find Elissa and Micheal that first night. Evanthe was more than nervous and angry enough to hurt something by the second night, and Jareth refused to even speak to her since she'd almost taken his head off for asking what time she thought it was. 

A howl split the night air suddenly, and Jareth groaned. "Not again." 

"That's Micheal." Evanthe's voice was cold. She would recognize his howl anywhere: especially a howl of pain. 

Jareth's eyes widened. "So it is true. He's a werewolf?" 

Evanthe nodded quietly. "Yes, it is. And he wants to turn Elissa into one too." 

"WHAT!?" Jareth barely had time to get the word out before two wolves leaped out of the brush, landing in front of them, one male, one female. Evanthe's eyes went wide as she recognized Elissa's aura around the female one. At a growl from the dominant male, Elissa's slim wolf form leaped at Jareth, too fast to be seen, and tore his throat clean out. His last word was a cry of pain. "No!!!" 

"Elissa!" Evanthe reached out for her friend, her eyes blazing at the swift murder. It was one thing to kill for good. ..Micheal was forcing her to kill for pleasure! 

As Jareth's body lay cooling, the sun rose silently over the horizon. With it's first rays, both Elissa and Micheal resumed their normal human forms, and Elissa was crying. "No! What have I done?" the young girl sobbed. "What have I done?" 

"Leave here." Evanthe hissed the words as she stared at Micheal. "You've done enough to her!" In that moment, as she gazed at the werewolf king, Evanthe Foster swore that she would protect Elissa from this monster, now and forever. 

Micheal glared back at her, fury in every line of his body. It was an open contest generally if a werewolf or a vampire was stronger, but he had fought her once before, and thought himself lucky to come out in one piece. When Evanthe got angry, even her normal vampiric strength could go beyond proportions. He made her angry just by breathing. "I shall return. For her!" He pointed to where Elissa was crying over Jareth's body, mourning what she had done. 

"Never. Never so long as I live." Evanthe swore. Micheal only laughed, then melted into the woods, not to be seen again by either of them for years. 

Elissa looked up slowly. "I have to leave here.. ." she wiped her tears away gently. 

"You'll need someone to help you." Evanthe said quietly. She had been alone for centuries. She was tired of it. Someone needed her, and she was not going to abandon her. She had once needed someone, and had had no one. That would not be this girl's fate, if she had anything to say about it. 

Elissa shook her head. There were bruises all over her from Michael's 'attentions'. "Who? I don't even know what happened to me." 

"You're a werewolf." Evanthe told her. "And I'll help you." 

Her new friend and companion smiled. "Thank you." 

"Hey, not a problem." Evanthe smiled back. "We creatures of the night have to stick together." 

* * *  
present

"And from then on, we've been friends," Elissa wound up the tale. The two of them had passed it between them for the better part of two hours, captivating their audience. _Adam, stop playing with my hair. _

Sorry. 

"More than friends. Sisters, pretty much." Evanthe smiled briefly at the girl who had with one stroke banished her loneliness and heartache. 

"Man, I'm glad you two remained friends...as good of friends as you are." Billy declared. He couldn't imagine some of their adventures having ended as they did without that link. 

Elissa shrugged. "It took a long time to get us to this point." 

"We had our disagreements," Evanthe remembered. "And when I proved to Elissa that I am a vampire, she wasn't all that thrilled either." 

The werewolf smiled. "If I remember, you tried to feed off me, and I was out for two weeks, after seeing you get very sick!" 

"You don't taste good!" Evanthe teased, and Elissa stuck her tongue out at her. "Well, it proved to you I was telling the truth about being a vampire!" 

Elissa nodded. "Yeah, and that you are allergic to me!" 

"To all werewolves!" 

Elissa grinned, then shot Adam a deadly look. "Stop that!" 

"What!?" her husband protested, and she looked down to see his hands in front of him. 

She frowned. "If your hands are there. .." she reached up to find a little chipmunk in her hair, and laughed as she picked it out carefully. It chittered at her for a moment, then hopped off, running back into the trees. 

Evanthe giggled. "You've always been good with animals, you know!" Elissa laughed, and Adam howled in a teasing fashion, which earned him a playful hit from Elissa as she settled back down. Evanthe sighed. "You know...you were the first real friend I made in quite a while." 

"You were my only one for a century." Elissa reminded her. Evanthe grinned wildly. 

"It's like I told you. We creatures of the night stick together. ..and especially us Rangers of the Night."

**The End**


	33. Tortured Soul

_**Legal Disclaimer:** We can sing it all together, can't we? The Rangers are Saban's...except for the things we made, everything here is! Warning, warning: things get **really** intense from here on out!_

**Tortured Souls  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

The lunar palace was a dark and forbidding place, with no hint of joy or laughter or love anywhere, at least nothing geared towards good. There was plenty of mocking and hate and cunning there, however. Two specimens of that were standing on the balcony, staring down at the Earth. "Those Rangers have won enough times. It is time for their downfall!" Rita and Zedd were more than through playing around. 

"And I know how!" Zedd declared. Rita looked at her husband. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

He smiled coldly, then displayed two pairs of silver manacles and one strong oaken wood. "This." He began to explain the idea he'd had, and as the plan came clearer, Rita smiled. 

"Oh, this is going to be so easy!" she declared. Zedd nodded his agreement. It had been worth the time he'd put into that plan. 

"But first, to get the Rose Ranger." 

Rita shrugged. "That shouldn't be too hard. Take her while she sleeps." 

"Perfect!" Zedd declared. Rita was just so _perfect_ of a wife for him! "Finster!" 

The little dog-like creature popped up. He had once harbored a touch of sympathy for the Rangers, but no longer. He would do anything he had to, or wanted to, to them. "Yes, sire?" 

"Your little lab rat is coming back. For more tests!" Zedd laughed, and Finster rubbed his hands together evilly. 

"I never _did_ finish everything I wanted to do to her!" he declared. He had a very long list of things that he was planning out for Elissa. A werewolf's biology was just so different from a human, he could do a thousand different things, and enjoy each and everyone of them. 

Zedd nodded. "Now you can. .and much much more!" 

* * *

It had been about a week since Evanthe and Elissa had told their husbands of how they had met, and things seemed very peaceful. Rita and Zedd had sent down the occasional monster, and the Rangers had quite easily defeated them all. Now, late that night, two of them were indulging in something very sweet to them. 

"It gets better every time!" Elissa grinned as she and Adam cuddled together. 

"Indeed it does." 

Elissa grinned. "I need to exercise more!" she declared as she nuzzled his neck. "You wore me out!" 

"Well, I'm _very_ exhausted from what you did!" Adam giggled as he kissed her. 

His wife smiled. "Then let's sleep. There are times when I wonder if I'm getting too old for this." 

Adam laughed. "You've got to be kidding!" 

"What?" Elissa looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm over a hundred years old! I'm old!" 

"You don't look a day over seventeen to me!" 

Elissa kissed him eagerly. "I love you, Adam Park. And I'm glad to see you back to your old self again!" They kissed each other deeply, then she looked at him. "Wanna do it again? I'm off tomorrow!" 

"Sure!" his agreement was enthusiastic, and physical as his hands drifted across her. 

"My turn to lead, though," Elissa wrapped Adam in her arms. "Nice and slowly." 

Adam nodded as he kissed her. "Sure." That was the last thing either of them said for quite a while, ending with them both falling into a deep exhausted, sated, sleep. A faint glimmer of golden light failed to awaken them, nor did the silent approach of Goldar. Quietly he slipped a pair of silver manacles onto Elissa's wrists, waiting for what he knew would come next. 

Elissa's eyes flew open, and she uttered a small scream of agony at the silvery pain shooting through her arms. Goldar growled, his sword at Adam's throat. "Shut up, or I kill your husband right now!" She fell silent at once as he pulled her out of the bed and closer to him. "Time to go!" 

As they teleported away, Adam woke up just in time to see Elissa in Goldar's grip. "Stop!" he sat up, reaching out for them too late. He heard Elissa's mental voice clearly. 

_Adam, they have me in silver manacles! _

Those. . .he bit back on the words he wanted to call them, knowing Elissa didn't need to hear that. 

_I love you, Adam! _

I love you! 

Get the others. Hurry, these things are burning my wrists! 

On the way! 

* * *

Elissa struggled as much as she could in the manacles, trying to get them off her wrists. She flinched back as Zedd strode over to her, standing tall and looming. "Welcome back, Rose Ranger." 

"I don't want to be here!" she shouted. 

Rita snorted. "Well, we want you here. And so does an old friend of yours!" 

The captive Ranger backed away quickly as Finster came up, her eyes going _very_ wide. There were few beings she feared more than this monster. "Leave me alone!" 

"Oh, no! I've got quite a few plans for you, werewolf!" he laughed. "Goldar, bring her to my lab." 

As the monster slung her across his shoulder, Elissa mentally shrieked as loudly as she could, _No! Adam, help me! _

Elissa, what are they doing to you? Where are you? 

"Come along now!" Finster headed for his lab, with Goldar trotting along behind him. His mind churned with various ways to do the things he wanted to do to her. 

_Finster. ..not again! _

We'll be there in just a few minutes. 

Hurry! 

Elissa flinched as Goldar threw her onto the lab table and shackled her down with more bonds of silver. She turned her head a little as she heard a strange sound, and saw Finster pulling a tray of surgical instruments over to her. "Now, where did we leave off last time?" 

As her scream of pain and fear echoed, it was drowned out by the dark laughter of her enemies, and Finster drew closer to her, one of the tools gleaming in the dim light. He was going to enjoy this. 

* * *

Adam paced back and forth in the Command Center, worry evident in every inch of his body. "They'd better _not_ do what they did last time." 

"Come on, Alpha, how long is it going to take you to get the co ordinates? We need to get up there!" Evanthe practically glared at the small robot. 

Alpha looked at the vampiric Ranger. "I am working as fast as I can. Adam, did she say _where_ she was being held?" 

"Finster's lab." 

Alpha nodded as he went back to the controls. "That might make it a bit easier." 

Evanthe was pacing back forth, her fangs blatantly showing, which indicated the depths of her anger. Billy stepped in front of her, holding her quickly. "Evanthe, we _will_ get her back." The fear in his eyes at her anger and for what they could be doing to Elissa was evident. 

"I am going to tear them to pieces, slowly." her voice was calm and firm. Billy nodded. 

"You'll have your chance. But first, let's get her out of there before they do anything to her." Her husband promised her. 

Evanthe sighed. "If they've so much as dirtied her hair, they're confetti!" 

"Um, Evanthe. .." Adam sighed tearfully. At her glance, he told her, "They have her chained up in silver and she's screaming." 

The Purple Ranger's eyes went utterly flat. "They're worse than confetti." All the emotion had drained out of her voice. "They're history." 

"Haven't we been through _enough_ recently?" Adam broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands. Just when they thought things were finally going to calm down, _this_ had to go and happen! Evanthe came over to her friend. 

"Adam, we will get her back, and they will _never_ bother her or you again." her words went unheard as Adam simply cried, and Evanthe turned to look back at Alpha. "Well?" 

The robot looked back at her. "I found her, but now I'm trying to knock through their defenses!" 

"Hurry, please!" As Adam cried, trying not to feel the horrible things that they were doing to his wife, Evanthe paced up and down fast enough to wear holes in the floor. Both of them were shocked out of their near-stupor by Zedd's harsh voice. 

"Hello, Rangers!" 

Evanthe whirled to face the Viewing Globe, her fangs out and her eyes glowing a brilliant shade of red. "Let her go!" 

Zedd's answer was to the point. "You and her husband must surrender to me, then." The reply Evanthe gave _him_ was a detailed lift of every foul name she'd learned in the past six centuries, and that was fairly impressive. Zedd shrugged it all off. "You have one hour." 

He faded from the globe as Evanthe turned back to the others, just in time to see Adam rocking back and forth, screaming in horror in reflected agony from Elissa. Evanthe's eyes went like ice. "Alpha, get us through their defenses _now_." She had no intentions of attacking unless she was attacked first...but this qualified as an attack for her, and for all of them. 

"One more layer." 

Adam stood up. "I'm going with you." 

Evanthe shrugged, not feeling like arguing. "Fine." Both of them looked up as Alpha declared he'd _finally_ punched through the last of the shields around the palace. 

"Let's do it." Adam declared. "It's morphin' time! Black Ranger Power!" 

"Purple Ranger Power!" 

* * *

Elissa screamed in agony at the evil touch of Zedd, and Rita cackled. "Oh, this is so much fun!" she couldn't remember when she'd had so much entertainment! 

Zedd nodded as his hands caressed areas that only Adam should ever touch on Elissa, enjoying her protests and her struggles. "Very much so!" 

"The Black and Purple Rangers will soon be _ours_ to torment forever!" 

"Leave Adam and Evanthe alone!" Elissa screamed as loudly as she could. "Do what you must to me, but leave them _alone_!" 

Oh, no!" Rita declared. "They've both caused us trouble and are both going to pay for it!" All the Rangers would pay in time, but these three would be the first. 

Elissa glared at Rita. "You tried to rape my husband!" 

"Yeah, so? Rita smiled as Finster injected something into Elissa that made her scream loudly, then turned to Zedd. "We already have plans for the Black Ranger, but what of the Purple one? Something...nasty?" 

Zedd considered for a moment. "Is it not the Night of the Dead?" 

"Why.. .I believe it _is_, Zeddy!" Rita laughed. The Night of the Dead, the one night of the year when any spirit of evil could be brought back to life for at least a short period of time. IT was the perfect revenge on their purple-clad foe. 

"Then shall we bring back Sophie and Girard?" Zedd declared. There were no others that would terrify Evanthe worse. 

"Excellent!" Rita laughed as Elissa cried her heart and soul out. 

_Adam...help me, please! _

We're on the way! 

Keep Evanthe away. 

Are you **kidding**? Do you know what she'd do to me if I tried that? 

They're bringing back Sophie and Girard somehow! Elissa winced at what Adam's mind said next, then something drew her attention away. _Oh, no...Adam, he just injected me with something else! _

We're on the moon already. Heading your way! 

* * *

Adam paused briefly. "Damn." He did _not_ like what it was he had just heard. 

"Let's _go_!" Evanthe growled from next to him. She was still moving ahead of him, not letting anything slow her down. He hated to tell her this. ..but if she didn't know.. 

"Evanthe, they can somehow bring back Sophie and Girard." She stopped in her tracks, fear evident in her face as he caught up with her. "That's what Elissa told me, before Finster injected her with something." 

Evanthe growled, her eyes flashing. "They might have just told her that to scare me. They know you two can hear each other, and they know that you would tell me something like that." She started back down the hallway, heading directly for Finster's lab. She'd been in there enough times to know just about the entire layout of the place. 

Her eyes glowed even darker as she saw Elissa laying on the lab table, clad only in silver manacles, and unconscious. "Guard my back," she growled to Adam s she rushed over and started to pull at the chains. _That's the flaw in fighting against a werewolf **and** a vampire. I can take apart what she can't, she can take apart what I can't._

Elissa's eyes fluttered open a little, and tried to focus on her. "G..get out. .." 

"Not without you." 

Elissa shook her head. "Trap." Evanthe had one manacle almost off by now. "They burn..." 

"That's going to stop soon." Evanthe ripped the manacle off and threw it quickly into a corner. She stiffened suddenly at a tap on her shoulder and the strong scent of Goldar in her nostrils. 

"I don't think you want to do that." 

Evanthe didn't look behind her, but she did slam an elbow into his armored stomach with all the power she had. While she was distracted, Rito slapped a manacle of wood on one of her wrists. "I think you shoulda listened to him!" Evanthe howled in pain at the wood as splinters stuck into her skin. She could see Adam now, semi-conscious and with his own pair of manacles on. She cursed herself for demorphing when she'd seen Elissa; that would have protected her, at least! She watched, unable to stop Rito from fastening the other one on her, rendering her immobile, then putting Elissa's back on. 

"Let us go!" she demanded, wiggling in her cuffs. Technically she _could_ break out of these, but the wood was burning like fire into her wrists, preventing her from doing much. 

Zedd laughed, emerging with Rita and Finster from the darkness. "Sorry. Finster has so _much_ more he has to do on little Elissa here!" 

"You will _all_ pay for this!" Evanthe declared, struggling in her cuffs. 

"We shall have a little surprise for you later, but first..let us see if she can bear another child!" Zedd laughed. "Finster, she is all yours." 

Finster grinned coldly. "My pleasure, my lord." 

"Touch her, and your head and my fangs are going to meet!" 

Elissa screamed out Adam's name as Finster started doing things to her that were vile beyond description. Adam's eyes flew open and her name echoed off his lips, struggling as hard as he could to get out of his manacles. Zedd chuckled. "I wouldn't do that, Black Ranger. Those are pure silver manacles." 

Evanthe's eyes burned with fire as she struggled, more than willing to risk death by wood to stop them from doing what they were doing. Goldar chuckled, then gestured to someone outside the door. Her jaw dropped in shock as two of her living nightmares entered the room: Sophie and Girard. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our child!" Sophie mocked her coldly. Evanthe screamed loudly, and both of them chuckled. "I think she did!" 

Adam's eyes slipped over to the vampiric trio. "Get away from her!" 

"Stay out of this, wolf. This is a family matter." he hissed. Evanthe shuddered. "You can't control me anymore!" Evanthe tried to be brave, but 

Sophie only smiled, in such a fashion that all her courage drained away. _ Why did we come up here like this...we should've brought the others..._

Sophie grinned. "There is a way." 

"That brings back such good memories!" Girard chuckled, and Sophie smiled coldly. 

"Before the night is through, you _will_ be ours again!" she promised Evanthe. Girard nodded, adding, "And this time, there is no going back for you." 

Evanthe's scream was easily audible on Earth. 

"But first, Rita has a gift for that stupid dog over there," she gestured to Adam, as Rita shuffled over there with a glint in her eyes. 

"Indeed I do." she chuckled. "It is _so_ nice to have you back here, pet!" 

Adam's eyes went wide. "Leave me alone!" those three words were _very_ popular it seemed. 

Rita chuckled. "I don't think so. she ran a hand through his thick hair, and laughed when he curled up. "Why. .don't you like me?" she jerked his head around enough to give him a harsh kiss. 

_Elissa, I love you.. _he repeated it over and over as Rita began to do things to him that mirrored what Finster was doing to Elissa. Evanthe's eyes burned with hate as she saw/sensed Elissa going catatonic. 

"I am going to kill you all," she promised. "Slowly, and with great attention to detail." 

No one paid any attention to her, however, as Rita turned to look at her husband. "Zedd, can I keep him as my pet?" 

Zedd considered. "He's rather noisy." Adam was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Is he housebroken?" 

"He better be!" Rita laughed. "He's fun!" 

Zedd chuckled. "Oh, very well. But keep him out of the throne room!" 

"Goldar, bring him to my private chambers. I'm going to have some fun!" 

The monster threw Adam over one shoulder. "Yes, my queen!" 

_I'll help you, Elissa. I promise. _ Adam murmured to her. There was no response as Goldar dragged him away. Evanthe growled. 

"That's something _else_ I've got to kill you for, Rita!" 

Zedd smiled coldly. "Let us leave these two for now." 

"Oh, yes!" Rita laughed. "I'm going to go have fun with my new pet!" 

Adam screamed loudly as he was carried away, and Evanthe shouted after them to leave him alone. Evanthe and Elissa, both manacled and unable to move, were left alone, with Adam's screams slowly fading away as he was carried out of sight. Evanthe sighed, looking at her friend. "Elissa." 

"Adam..." the werewolf whispered. There was a wealth of agony and pain in that sound, and Evanthe's heart sank at the sound. 

She did the only thing she could think of to try and make Elissa feel better. "They're going to die." 

"Evanthe!" Elissa's tears were falling faster and faster now. 

The Purple Ranger kept going, finding more personal solace in the litany than anything else. "I'm going to kill them, and we're going to get out of here." She refused to even consider thinking about thinking about the return of Girard and Sophie. Every functioning part of her body would shut down if she did, and she had to keep herself calm. 

"She's doing it to him again!" 

Evanthe glanced at the wooden manacles. _I think I can break these, but if they splinter the wrong way, I could kill myself..._ "She'll be stopped." 

_Hold on, Adam. .I love you...remember that. Trust me. ..I love you.._Elissa sent to her husband as swiftly and as firmly as she could. Slowly, she turned her head over to her friend. "Evanthe.. .I wanna die..." 

"Don't!" Evanthe's reply was firm and to the point. "They'll win if they do that! Never give up, Elissa, never!" Her mind jerked back momentarily to the person who had told her that; the strange woman who had aided her escape from Girard and Sophie centuries earlier, and the promise she had made her. Before she could wonder much on that, Elissa spoke again. 

"I feel like I'm on fire..." 

Evanthe tested her manacles again, her heart racing. "You're going to be all right." 

"No...kill me, please!" Elissa tossed her head back and forth in agony. "No. ..kill me, please!" 

Evanthe's eyes widened. "No, you _don't!"_

"Please, Evanthe, kill me!" Elissa begged. When Evanthe shouted out a heated denial, Elissa cried in agony. She couldn't, she didn't, understand the unnatural desire for death that had risen in her, but it was something she couldn't fight again. "That's all I ask of you. ..that you kill me..why won't you _do_ it?" 

"Because you are my best friend, almost my sister, and because I _won't_ kill someone I care about!" 

Elissa ripped one of her arms up, still with the manacle on it. "Then I'll kill myself!" 

"What about Adam?" Evanthe grabbed for any straw that might stop this madness. 

Elissa drew the manacle closer to herself. "Good-bye, Evanthe. Thanks for nothing. I want to die." 

_Elissa!? _

I'm sorry, Adam. I can't live like this anymore. I love you. ..always. .good-bye. 

Don't you dare! 

Evanthe uttered a low, harsh growl, then quite literally broke through the manacles, a wild howl coming from the pain in her wrists. "Elissa, don't you dare!" 

"I have to!" 

Evanthe leaped across the intervening space, she was going to stop this, no matter what! "Elissa, no!" 

"Good-bye. .." Elissa shut her tear-filled eyes. _Remember me, Adam..._

Evanthe slammed her friend's wrist back down on the table as hard as she could, not letting the deadly silver touch any area near Elissa's heart. "I won't let you do this!" 

"Please! Let go!" 

"No, Elissa." Evanthe's voice was firm. "I'll hold you forever if I have to, until you realize that you don't have to die. You've never quit before on anything, in the century I've known you, and I'm _not_ going to let you start now!" Elissa crumpled into a crying heap, and Evanthe wrapped he arms around her. "You're going to be all right." She took a deep breath, and growled; there was the scent of one of Finster's potions in the air. _ That's got to be it. Something he did to her...I'll have to check at the Command Center, though._

"I want to. .." 

Evanthe broke in. "Live!" 

"Go home." 

"We need to find Adam, first," Evanthe kept her thoughts firmly on what they had to do. Rescue Adam and get the heck out of here, as fast as they could. Later, when she was alone, she could break down. Not until then. 

Elissa nodded as Evanthe jerked the manacles off her and dropped them to the floor. "Is there a blanket around here?" the nightgown she'd been in had long since been shredded. Evanthe glanced around and picked one blanket she saw up, noticing Elissa eyeing the silver manacles out of the corner of her eye. Casually she kicked them into a far corner, making sure they were out of Elissa's reach. _I'll do it when you're not around then._

"Come on, we've got to find Adam!" Evanthe said, starting out, with Elissa being supported carefully by her. 

Both of them stopped, however, when Zedd stood suddenly in the doorway. "Going somewhere?" his staff was pointed dangerously at them, and Evanthe snarled in hate. 

"Away from you!" 

Zedd laughed, pulling his other hand from behind his back and displaying a _very_ powerful spray of garlic. "Somehow, I don't think so!" 

Evanthe hissed as the odor of it hit her supremely sensitive nostrils, and she backed away snarling. Elissa found herself getting closer to the manacles, and Evanthe twisted her head to look at her friend, just as Elissa picked one up. "Elissa. . ." _please, don't do this!_

Elissa moved quickly, throwing the manacle at Zedd. Evanthe grinned, then went pale as Elissa picked up the other one, holding it too close to her heart for Evanthe's comfort. "Elissa, don't!" 

"Let her do it!" Zedd laughed, shoving the garlic closer to Evanthe's face. Evanthe stepped away, feeling her stomach twisting at the odor. _I feel so cliché doing this..._

"Elissa, please, remember your child. .your daughter, Gwen!" 

Elissa shook her head. "Tell her I love her." They could see smoke rising from her hand where the silver as burning into her hand. Evanthe stepped closer to her, then twisted quickly, leaping and seizing the manacle away from her. "Why did yo do that!?" 

"Because I told you." Evanthe panted, staring down at the chain and manacle. "I'm _not_ going to let you die!" 

"Then you're _not_ my friend!" Elissa shouted, going for the manacle again. Evanthe knew what she had to do. It was the only to save them all, though it tore at her heart. 

"Sorry to do this, Elissa," she murmured, then pushed Elissa away as hard as she could. Before either of the two in the room could stop her, she leaped on Zedd, kicking the garlic out of his hand wrapping the chain around his throat, thankful there was enough to go around his neck. She braced herself quickly, then treated him to a full out display of just why vampires were considered the deadliest hunters in the known universe. 

Evanthe Foster Cranston, Purple Ranger and one of the two Night Rangers, fulfilled her destiny in that moment, and strangled Lord Zedd with the very things he had used to confine her best friend and near-sister. 

Slowly, she stood up, looking down at the corpse. "One down. Five to go." she felt neither remorse nor regret nor joy. It had been a thing that needed doing, and she had been the one to do it. She turned to see Elissa crying in a corner, and went to her. "Elissa, he's gone. And now, we have to get rid of the others." It was time to do what was necessary. The forces of evil had broken the rules. It was time to make them pay for it. 

"I hate you!" Elissa howled. 

Evanthe just shook her head. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, your husband is getting raped by Rita, I _think_ you might want to do something about that." 

"I'll do this." Elissa glared at the one who had prevented her death. "But stay away from me when we get home." 

The vampire's only reply was, "Rita's rooms are this way, I think." Elissa followed as Evanthe led the way through the dark corridors, and as her friend slammed open the door, the werewolf leaped across to where Adam was tied down to the bed underneath Rita and didn't even wait for the customary challenge. 

"Time to die, bitch," was all that Elissa said before she quite literally, and in her human form, ripped Rita's throat out. She tossed the corpse across the room, then ripped off Adam's manacles, ignoring the pain in her hands as she held his weeping form close to her. "Oh, Adam..." 

Their reunion was interrupted when a chuckling voice said, "Pity you're not going anywhere!" 

Evanthe froze for a moment, then growled, "Who says!?" 

"Me!" Sophie, who stood beside Rita's cooling body with a faint aura of power around her, laughed, then snapped her fingers. A forcefield sprang up around the bed, isolating Evanthe from Elissa and Adam. "Time for us to regain control, and to _live_! Rito, Goldar, chain her up!" 

The two named morons entered, literally draped in garlic and with stronger wooden manacles. Evanthe just stared, frozen in fear, as they wrapped the manacles around her. Rito cackled, "She's all yours!" 

Girard smiled. "Sophie, I believe we said the pleasure of her was yours." The Night of the Dead was a special night, but especially so for vampires. If they were brought back, they had eight hours in which to feed from another vampire, or else they would return to dust. 

Evanthe trembled as Sophie stepped closer to her. "No. ..no...no..." She did what she could to escape, but to no avail as Sophie tilted her head to the side and laid one finger gently on her throbbing jugular. 

"Then I am your pleasure, dear husband," Sophie let none of her revulsion show as her fangs slipped into Evanthe's throat, at the very same spot they had six hundred years earlier, and drank greedily, to the echoing sounds of Elissa's protests. Evanthe wanted to fight, she tried to fight, but to no avail. She felt all her will and all her energy slipping away along with her blood, and felt anew a connection that she had hoped would never happen again: the subservient bond to a vampire and their maker. "So refreshing!" Sophie smiled coldly once she was done. "Now, kneel before me!" 

Completely unable to resist, Evanthe crumpled to her knees, paler than a ghost. Girard smiled; he had some very serious and painful plans in mind for this girl. But first. "Now, then, dear wife, your neck." 

Sophie turned her head, pulling her hair aside to show her neck. "Enjoy!" _Rot in hell..._

"Don't I always?" he smiled and penetrated her neck with his own fangs, drinking deeply of her. She moaned briefly; when a vampire's victim willingly let their blood be drawn, it felt rather enjoyable. "Did you like that?" he purred, then stepped back. "What do you say we leave these friends alone for one last time? Before we start the plans that will destroy them completely." 

The group of evil laughed as they left, turning the forcefield off. The moment the door shut, Evanthe got control back of her own body, and collapsed into a small heap of tear. _Again...again. .no. .no. .._her mind ran in circles, trying to avoid thinking of what had just happened, but having it instead replay endlessly in her heart and soul. 

Elissa took charge, shoving her suicidal impulses away for the moment. The manacle hidden in her blanket might have had something to do with that. She pulled Adam's communicator from his jeans' pocket and looked at it. "We're going home, and Alpha's making you a blocker again." Evanthe said nothing as Elissa gathered them all together, and in a triple wash of rose, black, and purple, they vanished from the palace. 

The minute they arrived in the Command Center, Elissa started talking. "Alpha, Evanthe needs another blocker bracelet." 

"Ay-yi-yi, I'll get to work on it right away!" Alpha shuffled off to start the delicate construction. Aisha looked at their friends. 

"Wait. . .don't tell me...they're back!?" the Yellow Ranger declared. 

Elissa shrugged as she held Adam. "Okay, I won't." She glanced over to where Evanthe was still huddled on the floor, her fingers pressed against the spot where Sophie had drunk from her. Alpha shuffled over a few minutes later, putting something on one wrist. 

"Done! You're safe now!" 

Evanthe glanced down at it, then at the others, all looking at her with varying expressions on their faces. Without a single word, she teleported out of the Command Center. 

Elissa sighed as Billy teleported after his wife. _Adam, darling, talk to me. _

E..Elissa? 

I'm here. 

R...Rita...she... 

Is dead. So is Zedd. 

D..dead? 

I sorta tore her neck apart. Evanthe killed Zedd. Choked him. 

Good. 

Adam. ..are you going to be okay? Alpha needs to tend to your wrists and I have something I need to finish. 

What? 

Are you going to be okay? 

Not without you. 

I love you, Adam. Elissa looked up at Alpha. "Teleport me home, please." 

Alpha sighed, and did. Adam stared after her, not certain what was going on. He had sensed some of her thoughts earlier, but he had not been able to focus enough with what Rita had been doing to him. _Please, Elissa...don't do anything stupid..._

* * *

Elissa glanced around her bedroom, then slowly sat down and wrote a quiet note to Adam. She had to be quiet; Evanthe's mother Diana was downstairs tending to Gwen, and if she heard her, she might try and stop her. Elissa laid down on the bed, pulling the manacle out of the blanket and started to bring it to her heart. _Adam, my love. ..remember me._

She barely glanced up as the door opened and Diana looked in. "Elissa?" 

"Go away, Diana!" the werewolf growled. Evanthe's mother stared for a moment, then leaped across the room, knocking away the manacle. "Leave me!" 

"I don't know why you're trying this, but I won't let you!" Diana said sharply. She and her daughter shared many of the same views on life and suicide, it came from being vampiric. Those who had passed on and returned knew more than most that life should not be wasted. 

Elissa moaned, "I want to die, can't you people understand that and leave me in peace?" Diana shook her head harshly, and Elissa jumped after the manacle. 

"No, Elissa!" Diana shouted, going after her and seized her arm. Elissa glared at her, then seized Diana's arm in her teeth, drawing blood. "Elissa!" 

The werewolf paused for a moment as the vampiric blood drained down her throat. "I...I feel strange..." Diana pulled her already healing arm away and stared at her. "Diana...what..." she clutched at her hand in pain, the silver-born wound burning hideously. 

"You were trying to kill yourself." 

Elissa whispered, "It hurts. .." 

"Come here." Diana spoke briskly. "I'll bandage that." 

Elissa looked worried. "Diana...why do I have the sudden craving to drink blood?" 

Diana's eyes went wide. _She drank some of my blood. But...it shouldn't have happened so fast. She is a werewolf, though. _

"Diana? What's happening to me?" Elissa's voice held a deep shred of worry in it, and Diana took a long breath. 

"I'm not sure, but I _think_ you're a vampire." 

"How!?" 

The motherly vampire shook her head. "You drank my blood." she watched in horror as Elissa began to cry again, her mind tipping closer and closer to insanity from all that had happened, far more than any one being could reasonably be expected to deal with. "Shhh. ..it'll be all right." 

Elissa shuddered. "I can't remember what happened after. .after..' 

"After what?" 

The words shocked Diana to her core, even after all that she had seen in her life. "Finster raped me!" 

Diana growled harshly. "That _slime_!" She hoped the Rangers did something rather permanent to them. She knew it was usually against the code of the Rangers, but this sort of thing was unprecedented. And if they didn't. ..she just might. 

_Adam. .Adam, can you hear me?_ Elissa reached to her husband. 

_Elissa... _

I love you. I'm sorry for trying to. .to do what I tried to do... 

You're all right now? 

I don't think so. ..but I don't want to kill myself. Were you there when I tried? 

I'm always with you, Elissa. You know that. 

I'm scared. 

Don't be. I love you. 

* * *

As the blue sparkles from his teleportation faded out, the first thing Billy saw was Evanthe, curled up in a corner of their bedroom, tears falling from her usually sparkling eyes. He quietly went over to her. "Talk to me, Evanthe. .please." His heart sank as she twisted away, her hand still on the spot on her neck where Sophie had bitten her. Billy took her hand gently. "Don't shut me out, please, Evanthe. I can't take it." 

"T..they're back." her voice was whispered and broken. He knew how terrified she was of them, and wasn't surprised that she'd responded like she was. 

Billy nodded. "I heard, from Elissa before she teleported out." 

Evanthe murmured, "I thought I was rid of them, but now..." 

"We will be again. We'll take care of them. Together." 

The vampire glanced down at the bracelet on one wrist. In sense, it was as much a sign of slavery as the puncture wounds on her neck were. "If they can take this off me...they.. .they can.. ." the thought of being forced to hurt those she cared for, again, made her nauseous. 

"Alpha made it so that he is the only one who can take it off. Him or Zordon." Billy told her. Evanthe stared, not believing, until he told her to try it. Even her strength couldn't get it off, and he smiled. "See." 

She smiled briefly, then paled even more. "William!" 

"Is with Diana at Elissa's house." 

Evanthe sighed. "We'll have to keep an eye on him." she touched again the wound on her neck. "I remember the first time this happened.." 

"They try and touch him, then they will die a slow and _painful_ death." Billy refused to let any harm come to his offspring. "Is that where she bit you the first time too?" 

Evanthe nodded. "She nearly tore my throat open that first time . .. I don't know why they didn't just kill me then. . . ." 

Billy smiled a little. 'What do you say we put some good memories with that spot?" he asked, then leaned over to kiss her softly on that area. Evanthe smiled as he reached over to massage it. "First two good memories down. Thousands of creative and good memories to come." 

"Thank you, Billy. I love you." 

"I love you, too. But there is one thing I am curious about." Billy said. She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Why did Elissa have silver hiding in that blanket she was wearing? A silver manacle, to be precise." 

Evanthe's eyes went wide. "What!?" Billy repeated it, telling her that the sensors had detected it on her. "Where's Elissa now?" 

"I think she went home." 

He stepped back as Evanthe got to her feet. "What's going on?" 

"I think she's trying to kill herself." The two of them vanished in their respective teleportatonal streams, heading for the Park residence. The first thing they saw was Elissa on the bed, very still and unmoving. Evanthe stepped quietly over to her, looking at her carefully, then smiled. "She's asleep." 

As Billy breathed a sigh of relief, Elissa opened an eye. "Could you two get out and let a dead werewolf sleep?" 

"You're _not_ dead..thank goodness!" Evanthe breathed. Elissa looked up at her. 

"No, I am undead." Evanthe's eyes widened, and Elissa continued, "There was kind of an accident, where I bit your mother. And I accidentally drank some of her blood." 

Evanthe nodded quietly, then looked over at Billy. "Billy, I've had a very long day, and I am going to go home, and I am going to sleep." 

Billy nodded, looking at Elissa. "We'll talk to you later. Get some rest." 

* * *

Back on the moon, things weren't quite so happy, as Sophie and Girard walked back in. "No!" the female growled. _Why'd they escape. ..I would've helped them..._

"What is it?" Girard was right behind her, unable to see what was going on. 

"They're gone!" 

Her husband's eyes blazed . "What!? How?" 

"The defense system must have been down." Sophie thought of various things that could have happened. "The other Rangers probably teleported them out." 

Girard growled, "This is unforgivable! How dare they do this!" 

"We'll get them back. We'll most definitely get Evanthe back." Sophie did her best to keep him from losing too much of his temper. He could get violent with her if that happened. 

He nodded. "And now that we can control her again, that should be _easy!_" 

"Unless they can find a way to stop it." 

Sophie nodded. "Unless they find a way to stop it." 

Girard shrugged. "True, but there are other ways to control her." 

"Yes, her husband, her wolven friend, the other Rangers." Sophie declared. Girard nodded eagerly, thinking of all the pain that lay in the future. Numerous plans were forming in his mind already on how he could do the things he wanted to do. 

"One way or the other, she will serve us. Forever!" 

"And maybe. .." Sophie smiled. "we will rule the vampire kingdom together." 

Girard laughed. "Maybe? I say that is an _excellent_ goal to work towards!" 

Sophie kissed him deeply. "Why stop there, dearest?" _the higher you rise..the greater the fall. .and the harder the hit at the bottom._

"Indeed. We could rule the _entire_ world!" 

His wife smiled, pulling him down towards her. "but first, I am yours to command." Girard smiled coldly as he joined her. It was good to be back.

**The End**


	34. Going Away

_**Legal Disclaimer:** snore...uh? What? Oh, the Rangers are Saban's...anything we made is ours. If you're out of your gourd enough to want to use them, ask first, okay? Warning, we got some PG-13 and slightly up rated stuff here, so read with caution. Don't say we didn't warn you..._

**Going Away  
by: Cynthia & Emerald J**

Two days had passed since the return of Girard and Sophie, and the end of Rita and Zedd. Elissa had hardly left her bed, sleeping, crying, and staring at a poster that her brother-in-law Ian had given her. Adam did what he could to help her, once he was feeling well enough to move again. 

But Elissa was all alone one morning as she stared at the poster, wondering just what it was she could do to deal with the horrors that had happened to her so recently. She felt worse than violated, she felt used and thrown away. Nothing could help her. . .or so she thought. 

She didn't notice the three figures in the doorway. "She hasn't moved once?" Aisha asked softly. Adam shook his head. 

"Except to eat..a very little." 

The Yellow Ranger's pretty face hardened briefly. "Maybe we can try and help her." 

Adam's eyes widened. "Please. I'm so worried about her." He wanted her to feel better, to _be_ better, to be the strong, powerful, enchanting beauty she had been when they first met. He missed that woman, he missed her terribly. This cowering shell was nothing like the true Elissa. 

Aisha nodded quietly. "We'll try." She glanced over at Kim, who nodded. 

"We'll do everything we can." Neither of them expected her to react as they came over, but Elissa's eyes flicked to the Pink Ranger as she spoke her name. "Elissa, want to talk?" 

The Rose Ranger moved back a little, her fingers gripping onto the covers and her eyes wide and wild. "Please, talk to us, Elissa." Aisha urged. If she could just _talk_ about what had happened, she might feel better. 

"Go away." 

Kim sighed. "Elissa, we just want to help you!" 

"Is this a private comforting session or can anyone join in?" a vaguely familiar voice came from the door. All of them looked over to see two figures they'd never thought to see again in there. Aisha's smiled with joy. Certainly _these_ two could help! 

"Aura! Azure!" 

Aura, Amber Ranger from an alternate dimension, smiled. "We came for a visit. And Azure wanted to talk with Elissa." 

"Maybe she'll have better luck pulling Elissa back to the real world." Aisha sighed, as Azure came over to them. Adam had already filled the dimensional sisters in on what had happened when they arrived. 

"Elissa?" Azure spoke very softly, remembering how she'd been during her own agonies. Elissa glanced up at her, her eyes widening slightly at the sight. The two of them hadn't formed quite the friendship that Aura and Evanthe had, but they did share a bond of sorts. "Want to talk? To me?" 

Elissa considered for a moment, then remembered Azure telling her of times when she'd been in a similar position. She quietly nodded, and Azure glanced at the others, then back to the Rose Ranger. "Want them to leave for now?" 

Aura herded the others out as Elissa nodded, then glanced to her sister. "Take as long as you need. I'm going to go see Evanthe." She had heard of the horror that the Purple Ranger was going through herself, and wanted to fix that up as much as it was capable of being fixed. If there was one thing she knew, it was how it felt to have something from your past come back to her. 

Azure nodded. "It might take a while." As the others left, the door shutting behind them, Elissa suddenly broke down into tears, and Azure wrapped her arms around her friend, doing all she could to comfort her. 

"Why did they do it to me again?" she practically howled. Elissa wondered if she would ever truly be in peace; she had lived most of her life in utter fear of Micheal, then when that was gone, other fears had taken it's place. 

Azure looked calmly at her. "I heard what they did." 

"That's not the worst of it." Elissa murmured and Azure raised one eyebrow. "They made me want to kill myself." 

"Obviously you didn't." Azure knew quite well what it was to have that desire in you, and to not want it because of a spell. She knew the 

Elissa nodded quietly, her tears falling a little more. "Evanthe's mom stopped me. I _bit_ her!" Azure held her during the torrent of grief. "For a little less than two days, I was a vampire." 

"That must have been horrible for you." 

Elissa nodded quietly, leaning against the strength of the other woman. Something else occurred to her. "Azure, Zedd wanted to know if I could bear another child, like Gwen. They made Adam and Evanthe watch." The werewolf almost flinched back when Azure let loose with a stream of profanity that dwarfed anything Evanthe had ever tried. Slowly, she continued. "I don't remember what happened after that. Diana told me that I tried to kill myself." 

"I know how that feels. To want to die more than anything." 

The Rose Ranger glanced curiously at her. "You've tried?" 

"A couple of times." Elissa wanted more information, and Azure told her. "The first time, because I thought I couldn't go on as long as someone was tormenting me." Slowly, she told Elissa about Eric and all that he'd done to her. Elissa shuddered. 

"Sounds like Michael." 

Azure took a deep breath. "The second time, well that wasn't _quite _me doing it." She related this time about how Galan had hypnotized her into trying to kill herself. 

"I wish I knew why I did it. Tried to at least. And why I can't remember anything." 

Azure thought. "Probably because of what they were doing to you. Both why you tried, and why you can't remember." 

"I want to remember." ELissa sighed. "I want to know what they did to Adam." 

"What's the next thing you remember, after what Finster did?" 

"Telling Diana that I felt strange, here in my bedroom." Elissa remembered. Azure asked something else. 

"Have you asked Evanthe what happened?" 

Elissa shook her head. "I can't talk to them about what happened. They wouldn't understand." 

"How do you know?" the Gold Ranger asked curiously. She had learned that people just might understand things you didn't expect them to, when you least expected them to do it. 

The other woman sighed. "I know. But they barely understand it happening to Adam." 

"You can try." 

Elissa shook her head. "I'm too ashamed." 

"That's how I felt when what happened to me happened." Azure told her. Elissa sighed and curled up, feeling just a little better inside from talking. Something else occurred to her, though. 

"There are times when I want to stop being a Ranger, to leave Angel Grove forever." 

Azure nodded. "I know. I've felt the same way before, many times." Of course, she had wound up leaving Angel Grove. ..and finding a much greater destiny than she'd ever had a right to dream of in her youth. 

Elissa whined just a little. "Why me? Why can't they just leave me and my family alone!?" 

"You know, you sound a lot like I did, less than a year ago." Azure's voice was very gentle. "And I still wonder that. But it's what we do. Someone has to defend this planet, and we got the job." 

Her friend's voice was calm when Elissa spoke again. "I've decided." 

"To do what?" 

"I'm leaving the team." 

Azure shook her head lightly. "That's not going to stop them from coming after you." 

"I know." Elissa smiled. "But it'll help me while I'm trying to heal. I'm not doing it permanently, just until I don't jump at shadows anymore." 

The Gold Ranger of New Kalakan nodded. "I think I know a place where you can go that no one will bother you. A perfect place to heal." Elissa raised an eyebrow at her, and Azure smiled. "Mind making a trip to another universe?" 

"No, I don't." 

Azure continued, "Then, if you want to, you can come back with Aura and me to our universe, and to a planet called New Kalakan." 

"I'd like that." Elissa actually smiled a little, and Azure returned it. 

"We can leave whenever you're ready." 

Elissa nodded. "I want to talk to Adam, and the rest of the Rangers first." Azure nodded, and Elissa smiled. "Thank you." 

"Glad I could help." 

Elissa slowly started to get out of bed. "More than you realize. I guess I should see if I still know how to walk." 

"I'm certain you do!" Azure grinned as Elissa stood up and started towards the door. Azure went with her, ready to catch her if she had to, but glad to see that she didn't. 

Elissa went to the living room, and saw Adam sitting there with the other Rangers. Out the window, she could see Evanthe and Aura quietly talking. "Adam?" 

"Elissa?" he watched as she made her way over to him and sat down nearby. "How are you feeling?" 

She sighed. "A little better." She reached into a nearby drawer where she'd hidden her morpher the day before. She pulled it out and stared at it for a moment. 

"Elissa?"Adam reached out to her, stopping when she didn't even look at him. 

"I'm going away." 

Adam's eyes went very wide. "Where to? And for how long?" 

"I'm going with Azure to New Kalakan." 

Her husband's jaw dropped to the ground. "Another universe? For..how long?" 

"I don't know." 

Something about the way she said that brought fear to Adam's heart. "A..are you going to be coming back. .at all?" 

"Yes." She smiled very briefly at him. "I just don't know when." 

Adam sighed, cursing Finster and all his ancestors all the way back to the dawn of his species. "I'll miss you." He sighed when she backed away from the hug he tried to give her. "I'm sorry." 

"No, I am." 

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about." 

"When this happened to you, you bounced back so quickly. Me..I back away from you and all the other Rangers." Elissa murmured, wishing she had Adam's strength. 

Adam shrugged. "Everyone heals differently, Elissa." He wouldn't tell her of the horrors that filled his dreams. He glanced down as she handed him her morpher. "Is it safe for you to be there without this?" 

"It is." Azure reassured him. "No evil can get onto New Kalakan, and if it does, the Chosen Ranger of that world will take care of it." 

"Who's that?" this was something he hadn't heard of! He knew Aura was the chosen one of the Earth in their dimension, but what was New Kalakan and why did it have one. .and who was it? 

Azure smiled briefly. "Me." 

"Whoa!" Adam's eyes widened in shock. He'd never really thought of Azure as a Ranger, but it seemed to be so. From the doorway, Aura grinned. 

"I do believe that's what _our_ Adam said when you were chosen, or so you told me." 

Azure smiled. "Actually, my Adam passed out after he said that." 

The werewolf Adam stuttered a little, "I. ..I won't do that." 

"That's a nice change." Aura said deadpan. She'd had enough of people passing out at unusual news. 

Elissa sighed thoughtfully. "I need to talk to Evanthe before I go. I need to find out what happened after Finster raped me." 

"Evanthe's outside. She's still kind of shaken up over those two vampires coming back." Aura shivered. "I know how she feels, a little, anyway. At least when Zedd came back last time, he didn't _stay_ that way." 

Elissa nodded and headed outside, seeing Evanthe sitting under a tree staring up at the sky. Slowly she walked outside, a little nervously. "Evanthe?" 

"Hey, Elissa." Evanthe's eyes were somewhat distant. She'd been thinking about the last few centuries, but she still had a smile for Elissa. "Feeling better?" She smiled a little more when Elissa nodded. "Good." 

Elissa quietly sat down near her. "I know you probably aren't up to talk about this, but I need to know. What happened to me on the moon..after Finster raped me?" 

Evanthe closed her eyes for a moment, remembering. Her voice was flat and completely unemotional as she spoke. "They left us alone in there. You cried, then started talking about killing yourself. I couldn't make you stop, you wouldn't pay any attention to me. I broke the cuffs they had on me, and managed to stop you. We were about to leave when Zedd came in, and tried warding me off with garlic. He wanted you to kill yourself. I don't know what happened to them seeing if you could have another child. Maybe they were just saying that to scare you. But you grabbed the chain and manacle and tried to do it again. I got it from you and used it to strangle Zedd. We went to Rita's room, then. She was trying to rape Adam, and you tore her throat out." 

Elissa paled, then something else occurred to her. "Evanthe, is it true? Did they bring Sophie and Girard back?" 

"And they're here to stay, again." Elissa glanced down at the bracelet on Evanthe's wrist, and the vampire nodded. "I talked over what they did with Vincent. They would have faded away in eight hours if Sophie hadn't drunk my blood, then Girard drank hers. It also re-established their control over me. hat's why Alpha made another one of these. Only he or Zordon can take it off." 

Her friend touched her hand very briefly. "Evanthe, thank you for making certain I ate while I was temporarily a vampire." 

"What else are friends for?" 

Elissa was curious about something though. "Why didn't I stay a vampire?" 

"Because Mother didn't drink any of your blood. It has to be an exchange." _Sophie forced the blood down Evanthe's throat. .her own neck pulsated with pain from the draining...her heart slowly ceased to beat..._Evanthe shrugged off the memory, and looked back at her friend. She knew there was something else that Elissa hand't said yet. 

Elissa looked down. "I'm leaving Angel Grove." 

"I heard." Evanthe touched one ear. "You keep forgetting how good my hearing is. It comes from being what I am." 

"I'll miss you." Elissa stood up, leaning on the tree for support. "I guess I should get ready." 

"I'll miss you." 

Elissa slowly wiped away a tear. "I'll miss you too." 

"I love you, my sister," Evanthe uttered something she'd always wanted to call Elissa, but for some reason, only now really felt right to say it. The two of them hugged for a moment, Elissa knowing that Evanthe would never willingly hurt her, so she was safe with her. 

She sighed for a moment. "I should get ready to leave." 

"I'll help yo pack, Evanthe offered, and Elissa smiled. "What's family for?" 

* * *

Some hours later, Elissa sat on her bed, the suitcases packed all around her. Adam was right behind her; Evanthe and the others were in the living room. "Do you have everything ready?" At her nod, he sighed. "I'm going to miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." 

Adam looked at her. "But you need to get away for a while." 

"I know." 

"I think I'm going to go spend some time at the cabin, if you and Evanthe don't mind. I need to get my own head together." Elissa was quick to tell him that she didn't mind. "Thanks. It's going to seem like forever until we're together again." 

"At least they can't touch me where I'm going." 

Adam nodded. "You'll be safe there." 

Elissa glanced over at him quietly. "Did I _really_ kill her?" He nodded and she glanced back down, not certain just what had happened. She had never killed anyone willingly while she was out of wolf form, unless her life had depended on it. 

"This is going to sound kind of strange, but.. .thanks. I don't think I could have handled what she was going to do." 

Elissa stared at the bags for a moment, then stood up. "I think I should leave." 

"I'll help you with your stuff. Come home soon, Elissa. I love you." 

Elissa quietly picked up her duffle, watching as Adam picked up her backpack. "Bye." Together they took the bags into the living room. Everyone else was gathered there to say farewell. 

"We're going to miss you." Aisha said softly. Elissa only nodded; glad that they weren't going to be pestering her to talk. 

Aura glanced to her sister. "Ready to go?" 

"Elissa, it's time we went." Azure agreed, holding her hand out to Elissa and smiling warmly. Aura glanced around. 

"Good luck with everything, everyone. We'll send her back once she's all patched up." Elissa took Azure's hand, and once someone had all the bags, Aura smiled. "Time to go." 

"The sooner we get to New Kalakan, the sooner you can start to heal," Azure told her friend. There was a flicker of light, and then the three of them were gone. 

As the light faded away, Adam dropped into a chair and broke down into tears, his shoulders shaking like aspen leaves in strong winds. Evanthe put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be home soon. And you need to get away for a while yourself." 

"I already packed." Adam nodded quietly. "I'm going up to the cabin if that's okay." 

Evanthe smiled. "Watch out for avalanches." 

"I will." he smiled back at her. "Call me if there are any attack on Angel Grove." With Evanthe's reassurance that they would, he went over to pick Gwen up from her playpen. "I pray she returns soon." 

His wife's best friend agreed. "She will. And you and she will both be healed from what's happened." 

Adam smiled vaguely. "I never knew that Zedd and Rita could be that cruel." 

"It's over with now." 

"For me." Adam sighed. "But somehow, I don't think that she'll feel totally safe with Finster out there." 

Evanthe agreed; she didn't feel comfortable at all with Girard and Sophie wandering around loose. "I don't think he'll bother her. If he does, he'll have me to deal with." 

"And me." Adam glanced at her. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I should get some sleep before I go." 

"You do that." Evanthe tossed him the cabin keys. "You'll probably need these." 

"Thanks." Adam caught them. "But I have Elissa's set." 

"Just in case." She smile briefly at him. "I'm going out hunting. I need to feed." 

"I'll come with you," Billy said. "Adam, you get some rest. We'll see you when you get back!" 

* * *

A couple of vampire attacks later, Billy and Evanthe were heading back home when Billy took her hand gently. "Evanthe, talk to me." 

"What do you want to talk about?" her voice was just somewhat distanced, as she had been since they had returned to Earth. 

"How you're feeling." 

She shrugged. "I'm feeling fine."Billy stopped, holding her hand and looking at her. "What is it?" she didn't like the way he was staring at her. 

"I don't believe you." he said quietly. "What you went through on the moon, and now Elissa leaving, and you're just _fine_?" 

She sighed. "I miss Elissa, and as for what happened up there, I'm _not _going to let it bother me." 

"But like Adam and Elissa, you should deal with it or it will bother you." 

Evanthe shook her head. "What am I supposed to say, Billy? That now I've got to live with the two people I hate and fear the most in creation again? After I thought I was finally rid of them forever." 

He nodded calmly. "It's a start." 

She wasn't done yet. "That after we got rid of Rita and Zedd, Sophie and Girard re back? that you, that our son, our friends, are in even more danger than ever, because you know as well as I do that those two will do anything they can to get to me, and if they touch William. .." her voice trailed off as she shook in fear. 

"I'd do some major killing." Billy said quietly. "Look, I talked to Vincent and he's going to figure out a way to get their control off you. You know if he says he'll look into something, it's as good as done." 

She sighed. "If it _can_ be done." 

"If they found a way to reestablish control, there has got to be a way to destroy it." 

Evanthe sighed. "They did it by drinking my blood. That's how they were able to stay alive, too." 

"Maybe I should drink yours!" he offered. Evanthe sighed. 

"I don't know if that would work." the only time she tended to pessimism was when they were involved. 

Billy squeezed her hand. "And if that is what Vincent comes up with, I'll do it in a heartbeat." 

"You're the only person I'd ever want to drink from me." Evanthe smiled just a little. 

Billy remembered something. "I don't think we have to worry about William too much. We know he's alive and a ranger in twenty years. And is still friends with Gwen." 

"But who knows what could happen in between now and then?" Evanthe asked, her mind easily producing all matter of things that could be in their future, all manner of horrible things. 

"True, but Zordon has a permanent lock on him and Gwen, remember?" Billy had arranged for that early in their offspring's lives; they had no intentions of letting the evil forces ruin their children's days. 

Evanthe nodded, as Billy grabbed her into a hug and sighed. Something about that broke down the final barrier in her heart, and she leaned against him, crying with all her soul. Billy did what he could to soothe her. "You're going to be just fine. We'll get rid of those bozos!" 

"I hope so." Evanthe breathed. "Oh, I hope so!" 

"I'm certain of it." Billy reassured her. Evanthe gazed into his eyes. 

"We have to, Billy. I can't exist knowing that they're threatening everything I care about!" 

Billy stroked her hair. "We'll find a way. Who knows, maybe Vincent knows something!" the two of them gazed at each other for a few moments, then kissed. They knew that whatever the future held, they would be there together. 

**The End**


	35. Loving Control

_**Legal Disclaimer:** This is REALLY intense, and we really advise that those under the age of 15 or so don't read it. Nothing is graphic, but the implications of violence and mature activities are VERY much there, and not a lot of it is consensual. You are hereby warned. Saban owns the Rangers. We own our characters._

**Loving Control  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

The palace on the moon had been twisted before, but with the new monarchs of Sophie and Girard, things were even worse now. It had been nearly three weeks since Elissa had left for another universe to heal, and now it was time for their first truly devastating plan to come into effect. Sophie was praying that it enabled her to free herself from Girard. Girard wanted it to give him total domination of all that existed. 

"Did you find one?" the sorceress, vampire, and new queen of the lunar evil forces asked as Goldar entered the throne room. Girard rather enjoyed sitting on Zedd's throne, and had even remade his staff to have a 'G' on the top instead of a 'Z'. 

Goldar bowed. "Yes, I did, mistress." This present administration was greatly to his liking; they had devastated more Rangers in under a month than Rita and Zedd had during their entire lifetimes. 

"Where is he?" 

"At his home, alone, at the moment." Goldar had been sent out to find a human male whom they could twist into the fashion they desired, and use him to bring Evanthe to them. 

Sophie smiled. "Husband, shall I seduce the boy to our ways?" 

"Go," Girard said expansively. "But don't have too much fun doing it!" 

His wife laughed, a merry tinkle of a sound. "I always have too much fun with these things. But tonight," she dropped her voice down to a whisper. "I am yours to command." 

"Indeed." Girard knew that Sophie would do anything she could to overthrow and abandon him, but at the same time, she loved the physical pleasure he could and did give her. She wasn't above getting it from others, either. He watched as she swayed off to her private chambers, returning moments later in the most seductive ensemble that she owned. 

"Well?" she smiled at him. "Will this do?" 

Girard glanced her up and down, taking in the tightness and the exposing of flesh it displayed. "Oh, yes. And you had best hurry, dear wife, before I can't _wait_ until tonight!" 

* * *

Eugene Skullovitch was stretched out on his bed, grabbing a nap. He and Bulk had been working the night shift on the force lately, and they both grabbed all the sleep they could during the day. He wasn't very thrilled when he heard a knocking at his apartment door. He sat up. "Uhhhh?" Another knock came, and he went over to the door. "Huh?" 

The most _beautiful_ woman he'd ever seen in his life was standing out there with a smile on her face. "Hi. My car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone?" 

"Uhh. ..." he was wondering how he could talk with his jaw somewhere in the vicinity of his knees! "Yeah, sure." 

"Thanks!" she smiled as she entered, heading over to the phone. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but when she hung up, she looked somewhat upset. 

"Problem?" 

She sighed. "It's going to take two _hours_ for my auto club to get here!" she glanced over at him. "Mind if I stay here while I wait?" 

"No, not at all!" He managed to get his couch quickly, and without stumbling over his own feet. "I don't get that many visitors." She smiled, sitting down _right_ next to him. "Umm...I'm Skull." 

She shook his hand, the very touch of her skin on his sending thrills down his spine. "My name's Sophie. And you're cute." 

He turned very very red at that. "Uhhhh....thanks." 

She smiled, tracing his jaw line with one finger. "A strong jaw. I like that in a man." _Could he be the one?_

"Umm. ..thanks." Skull was finding it very hard to breathe with her this close to him, but he also couldn't find a reason to move away. "Can I get you something to drink?" 

Sophie shook her head. "I'm not really thirsty." _Well, there's always your blood. But that can come later._

"Okay. So..do you live around here?" 

She smiled seductively. "I just moved back. You know, I can think of a lot of things to do in two hours." 

He blinked a little. "Really?" His eyes went extremely wide when she put her hand on his leg, very high up on his leg! 

"Oh, yes, Skull. I can." her voice was a sultry, exotic purr, something that nearly made him pass out just by hearing it. She slipped the straps down on her dress. "You know, Skull, it's getting a little warm in here." 

As his eyes bugged out, he said, "I could turn on the air conditioner." 

Skull laughed, unzipping her dress all the way. "I don't think that's what I need." She laughed even more when his jaw dropped and his eyes grew four times their natural size. "I want you, Skull." She said bluntly, letting the dress fall to the floor and revealing she wore nothing beneath it. 

"M...me!?" 

Sophie sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his back, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Skull returned it, one single thought singing through his brain. _Bulk is **never** going to believe this!_

She pulled back a little, smiling. "Are you still a virgin?" 

Skull nodded helplessly, with an expression on his face that said in roughly so many words 'I'm not certain what's going on here, but I like it'. Sophie smiled. "Not for much longer. Do you want me, Skull?" It was very evident that he did, but she wanted him to say it. 

She slipped off him and smiled. "Where is your bedroom?" 

"This way," he had never imagined that his first time would be with someone who quite literally walked into his apartment and started pawing all over him, but there was something about him that prevented him from protesting in the slightest. Maybe it was her perfume. ..or the way he was certain he'd seen her face in his dreams...or the way her eyes seemed almost to glow when they looked at each other... 

Or the way that she threw him on the bed and leaped on top of him like a wild woman, tearing his clothes to shreds. "You are in for the time of your life!" 

Skull's only response was a wild and fervent, "Yahoo!!!" 

* * *

"What that good for you?" Sophie asked him thirty minutes later they held each other in their arms. 

"Wow.." SKull murmured. "That was incredible." His eyes winded as she began to kiss his neck. There was something odd about the way her lips felt on him.. "You're not done yet? It gets better?" 

His entire body stiffened a moment later, however, as a sharp pain pierced his neck. In some part of his mind he realized she had fangs, and she was drinking from him! He tried to scream and struggle, but she proved to have far more strength than he had suspected, holding him down and massaging his chest. 

As his struggles weakened, Sophie stared at him. "Time for you to drink now, Skull," she purred. "And join me for _eternity_!" He just barely had the strength to nod weakly as she slit her hand enough for a crimson dot of blood to well out. She placed the wound by his lips, and smiled. "Drink for me. .drink _from_ me. ..and what we just did can be yours _forever!_" 

Skull drank deeply, hardly able to do anything else, and Sophie laughed as she held onto him. "How do you feel, my pet?" 

"W..wonderful!" his eyes brightened wildly. "Stronger. ..better!" 

"Do you want to be with me forever?" 

"Yes, always!" 

"Do as I say?" her hands roamed all over him, touching him in ways that he had never dreamed he _could_ be touched. There was only one possible reply to that. 

"Wow. .whoa...yeah!" 

"Even if it meant killing a friend" Sophie asked, and Skull stared up at her in shock. "Skull, you are now a vampire, a creature of the night." 

His eyes went wide. "Me..a vampire!? No way!" 

Sophie smiled. "Oh, yes, my pet And you are under my control!" 

"Why me?" 

She chuckled softly, coldly. "I wanted you, in all ways, forever." He leaned back, not certain just what was going on, but almost certain that regardless, he liked it. How could he not like someone like this? "Skull, will you be my pet?" 

"Yeah." 

Sophie had a surprise for him, though. "I am married, though, Skull." She smiled at his startled reaction. "My husband doesn't mind, he wants me to have you." 

Skull couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You could have anyone in the world. Why me?" 

"You're so naive." she leaned against him. "I like that in a man. You're also a talented musician, a good friend, and that laugh...it makes my knees go weak." 

He blushed severely. "No one's ever said that sort of thing to me before." 

"They're fools." Sophie said firmly. _I think I could actually fall in love with him...he is so. ..innocent. I think I like that._

Skull smiled. So what if she'd stolen his humanity and his virginity within an hour of each other? She didn't seem to be that bad of a person, really. "I've had a lot of crushes on girls, but I've never really loved anyone." 

She started to kiss down his chest. "One day, you will. But for now..shall we?" 

His reply was very physical, and a most definite yes. 

* * *

Several miles from Skull's apartment, Billy and Evanthe were enjoying themselves just as much. "I love you so much, Billy," Evanthe smiled at him. The shadows still lurked in the back of her eyes, but he knew the final defeat of their enemies would banish those. 

"Weeks and weeks of nothing but _peace_!" Billy smiled as he gazed at her. 

She nodded. "It's been a _wonderful_ change!" 

"I wonder how Elissa's doing on New Kalakan. .." Billy wished he could do some dimensional traveling. The very thought of it was amazing. 

"I don't know, but I think she's probably doing better." 

"Adam missed her for sure," Billy told her. "He got back this morning." 

Evanthe nodded. "I hope she'll be home soon." 

"Me too. Not just for Adam's sake, but for yours. You miss her too." 

His wife smiled. Elissa had been a constant part of her life for a century; being separated by a dimension was honestly hard on her. "You know I do." 

Billy smiled. "You know, I know I'm wishing for miracles, but I wish Sophie and Girard would stay _away_." 

"Very far away. Other planets come to mind." 

"Sometimes I wish they'd die again, and stay that way!" 

Evanthe leaned against him. "So do I, Billy. So do I." 

"And Finster goes with them." He had never thought he'd harbor such _hatred_ towards the dog-faced inventor, but he did. No one did that sort of thing and got away with it for long. 

"Him I'd prefer to stuff into a black hole." Evanthe growled. For a moment things were somber between them, then she started kissing him _very_ seriously. "Let's enjoy the peace while we can. Who knows how long it will last?" 

Billy smiled as he kissed her on the neck. "Let's go home, and _really_ enjoy it!" With a laugh, they headed away from the park and back home. The evening was going to be quite fun. 

* * *

Something of a vaguely similar, but much more evil nature, was happening back up on the moon. "Come, my pet, and meet my husband! Sophie had completely redone Skull. His hair was slicked back, his eyes were heavy-lidded and full of a near-permanent arousal, and all he wore was a very _tiny_ loincloth that didn't cover all that much. "You know what to do when you meet him." 

"Yes, I know." he smiled. He had felt a little uncomfortable in this at the beginning, but when Sophie smiled at him, everything was all right again. 

She grinned. "And if you are _very_ good, we can play later." 

"I'll be very very _very_ good!" he declared, feeling his arousal rising at the thought of her in his arms again. She smiled as she kissed him on the neck, then swung open the throne room doors. Together they went in, to see Girard sitting on his throne. 

Sophie curtsied just a little. "My husband, this is Skull, my pet." 

As the young man dropped to his knees in proper courtesy, Girard approved. "You have taught him well, my love." 

"I am at your service, both of yours." Skull glanced from one to another of them, his gaze lingering briefly on Sophie. 

She smiled at him. "My pet will do your bidding as well as mine, if he wants his fun." 

"I'll be _very_ good!" Skull declared as Girard rose from his throne and started over to him. "I can prove it!" 

"I bet you can." 

Skull trembled just a bit as Girard stood by him. "I'll do anything you want me to..." he was starting to be scared of just what Girard might want of him; but then the sight of Sophie reminded him of what he could have afterwards. 

"I'm certain you will." Girard ran his hands down his back, and Sophie caught Skull's eyes quickly. She unzipped her dress just the tiniest bit, mouthing the word 'later' to him. Knowing what she meant, he didn't protest as Girard kissed the back of his neck. Something did occur to him, however. 

"Is this all you want me to do?" 

"No," Girard shook his head. "This is to prove your loyalty to us." 

"I am _very_ loyal!" 

The master of the castle smiled. "Come here, Sophie." 

"Yes, my husband?" she quickly came over, not daring to disobey in the slightest. It wouldn't be a good sign to their new property. At Girard's command, she knelt before him. 

"Skull, this is what she can do to you. I can do it to her, too. If you _ever_ disobey me, she can hurt you in the worst way!" 

"I won't!" 

Girard smiled. "Good. Not if you value your friend Bulk's life." Girard made a point out of finding out all the weak points of his prey before attacking. Sophie's spell of sex and blood had been enough to ensnare him; his fear would keep him in line. "Now, lie down." Skull quickly obeyed, shivering at the chill on the palace floor. Girard removed the loincloth, examining him minutely. "My, you _are_ handsome." He began to kiss down Skull's chest. "You will enjoy this. I am quite an expert at pleasure." He had had over a thousand years of experience, after all. 

"I'm certain you are." 

Girard's lips went lower, pulling a moan out of Skull. "Relax, young man," he murmured. "Sophie, I think he is going to fit in well around here. Our new pet." 

"I do believe you're right." Sophie watched in silence as Girard enjoyed himself greatly with the young police officer. Afterwards, she asked, "Did you enjoy that, Skull?" 

His eyes were thick and glazed with the afterglow, but managed to utter, "Wow...yeah!" 

"Get used to it." She advised him. "But there is something we must ask you to do for us." 

"Anything!" 

She explained. "There is one that we made, as I made you, who disobeys us at every step of the way." She told him of what they had in mind, for them to make Evanthe fall in love with him and use that love to bring her to the worst torture of her entire life. 

Skull's eyes widened when they told him who it was. "Wow..who would have thought _she_ was a vampire!" 

"Much less a Power Ranger." Sophie laughed at the surprised doubletake skull did, then told him of the Rangers' true identities, and non-human nature of some of them. 

"Them!? Those guys!?" Skull could barely believe his ears! But he knew anything Sophie said was the utter and complete truth. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell anyone, and you know what happens." 

"I won't say a word." 

The vampiress smiled. Time for the next step. "Do you wish to move in here with us, and to forget about your life on Earth?" 

He thought for a moment. "I . ..I can't stay on the force. If they find out what I am, they'd. .I don't know what Lt. Stone would do, and Bulk.." the very thought of how angry and hurt his best friend would be chilled him. But he couldn't just cut all ties. He resolved to keep in touch, somehow. 

"I wish I hadn't done this without you being able to think about it." She sighed, tracing her fingers across his neck. She really didn't, but there were things you just couldn't say. 

"It's okay." He smiled. "I'll stay here." 

Sophie tilted her head. "Do you wish to say good bye to them?" 

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll have to think up some excuse." 

She had an answer for him already, though. "You could always say you're moving in with an incredibly gorgeous lady. Which is the truth." 

He sighed happily as he looked at her. Even what Girard had did didn't disturb his joy at having her. "Yeah, it is." 

"If you want, I could go with you." she surprised herself with the offer, but didn't say anything to deny it. _I wonder..._

Skull smiled. "Please. It would be more believable." 

With a snap of her fingers, both of them were dressed neatly and properly for going out. He smiled at her, and she took his hand. "Let's go." 

* * *

The two of them were walking hand in hand on Earth, looking like a normal happy couple. Sophie smiled at him. "Skull, you are so tasty! I can't wait to have fun later!" 

"Me neither," he smiled at her. "It's going to be wonderful!" he didn't protested as she pulled him into a deep kiss, just as Evanthe and Billy came by. 

Evanthe couldn't quite see who it was that was kissing Skull, but she did recognize the somewhat goofy young man. "Looks like Skull's got a girlfriend!" 

"Yeah, and someone who likes wearing _tight_ clo--" his voice broke off. "That outfit looks familiar." 

Evanthe took a closer look. "I _hope_ that's just a really bad dream I'm looking at." 

"It's not." Billy whispered sickly. "Skull is with Sophie." 

She shuddered. "I don't know if I'm going to throw up or scream." 

Billy took his courage in both hands. It was possible, and likely, Skull just didn't know who his companion was. "Skull?" 

"Hello there, Billy, Evanthe," Skull turned a grin on them both, and Sophie also greeted them with a huge smile on her face. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Evanthe growled at her, trying with all her strength _not_ to attack her enemy in public. 

"Kissing Skull. What does it look like?" 

Evanthe restrained herself from the insults she wanted to make. "Leave him alone, he doesn't want anything to do with scum like you!" 

"Skull?" Sophie grinned. "Why don't you speak for yourself?" 

The young man put an arm around Sophie. "Sophie and I are in love, Evanthe, and you were rather rude to her!" 

Sophie grinned. "Isn't he perfect?" 

Evanthe's eyes widened. "Skull, you don't know what you're doing, what you're getting into! This woman is _evil_!" 

The vampiress smiled wickedly. "He knows. I told him _everything about me."_

"And you're still _with_ her!?" Evanthe couldn't believe it; she knew everything about Sophie and could barely believe that Skull was able to stand next to her! 

That shock was nothing compared to the next one he got, however. Skull stepped a little closer to her. "Why not?" he whispered the next two words low. "Purple Ranger." 

Billy and Evanthe both went pale. "Skull, please tell me you didn't say what I think you said." 

"Oh, I said it, Blue Ranger." Skull smiled. Billy seized Evanthe by the arm and the two of them quickly vanished around a corner. Sophie laughed quickly. 

"Ohhh, Skull, you're more evil than I thought you were!" 

Skull giggle. "It was funny to see them run!" Sophie nodded, holding his hand tightly. "When should your plan begin?" 

"As soon as we cast the spell. She didn't stay long enough for me to do it, and that husband of hers was with her." Sophie knew that if Billy was there, the spell would have no effect, and it was problematical if it would with him not there. 

Skull shrugged. "Maybe we can do it when she's with her son." 

"Son?" Sophie frowned. When had this happened? 

"Didn't you know?" Skull glanced at her. "She and Billy have a kid." 

Sophie's eyes burned. "That's _impossible_! Unless...." she growled darkly. "Vincent." 

"Who?" 

"Soon to be _former_ ruler of the vampires!" Sophie growled. She shrugged then, coming to terms quickly with things. "We'll deal with him later. Until then, let's start your _new_ life!" 

"I can't wait!" he grinned as they started away, and giggled as she pinched him in a sensitive spot. This was going to be _quite_ an interesting life! 

* * *

Billy paced back and forth as they waited for Rocky and Adam to show up, completing the complement of Rangers in that dimension. "I can't believe this is happening. I _really_ can't." 

"What?" Tommy half-growled. Evanthe had been saying that off and on ever since they'd arrived there. Before she could say anything else, however, two columns of red and black light turned themselves into Rocky and a half-awake Adam. Evanthe sighed. 

"You want to tell them, or should I, Billy?" 

"You." 

"Okay." She launched into it. "Skull is with Sophie, he knows what she is, what I am, and _what_ we all are!" 

Tommy summed it up. "Damn." 

"That's putting it mildly," Evanthe declared. Adam sighed. 

"If he knows who we are, then..." the Black Ranger shivered, remembering the crush Skull had once had on Elissa back in their high school days. 

Aisha gritted her teeth. "I Wonder what they want him for. It _can't_ be just to make another vampire, not and tell him everything about is!" 

"They're up to something, and I don't like it." Adam murmured half to himself. "Not with Elissa getting so much better and coming home soon." 

Evanthe nodded. "Wonder how we can find out." 

"What they're up to?" Rocky wondered. Evanthe nodded. 

"Whatever it is, you all _know_ it's trouble, for everyone." 

Billy touched her arm gently. "Mostly for you." 

She lifted her braceleted wrist for a moment. "They can't do that at least." 

Rocky glanced first at the Blue Ranger, then at William, sleeping soundly in Kim's arms. "There are other ways of control." 

"Tell me about it." Evanthe whispered softly. Adam lifted is head for a moment. 

"All we can do now is wait, and see what Sophie and Skull are doing." _ Skull!? Why him!?_

Evanthe nodded. "And keep a close eye on everyone." Evanthe agreed. 

Tommy added, "I'm glad Elissa isn't here for this. I don't think she'd be able to take this." 

"Remind me to do something _very_ nice for Aura and Azure some day soon. Elissa needed this time and New Kalakan is the safest and best place for healing." 

"Remind us all." Adam said. 

* * *

Girard had created another throne-type seat for Skull, and he now sat in it next to the vampiric lord, with Sophie curled up on the floor next to him. "When would be the best time to put her under the spell?" Skull felt as if a new mind had taken over his body, and he rather liked it. 

"Soon, my pet." Sophie reassured him. 

Skull smiled. "What will you do with her once the spell has been cast?" 

"This is where you come in. You shall be there, and she will fall in love with you. You'll bring her here, and she'll serve us, just to e with you." Girard explained. 

Skull smiled coldly. That thought pleased him for some sick reason. "My own personal little toy." 

"You've been a good pet. You deserve one of your own," Sophie told him. Skull grinned his thanks. "You're welcome, my pet." 

"Ohhhhh...." Skull moaned out something wildly as Sophie began to touch him. Girard cleared his throat a little. 

"My love?" 

"Yes?" Sophie looked quickly over at him. 

Her husband had a slightly cruel smile on his face. "You've had your fun with him. Time for you to rest." There was an edge to his voice that didn't give any leeway to argue with him. Sophie nodded. 

"Very well. Let me know the minute Evanthe is alone, we so can bring her back to where she belongs!" 

Girard agreed, and Sophie sauntered back to her room. Girard glanced over at the young man near him. "Time to kill. Tell me, while you were in school, whom did you want the most?" 

"Well. .." Skull thought over all the girls who had teased him or ignored him and on very rare occasions been kind to him over the years. "There was this one girl, Kim, the Pink Ranger. I always liked her. But then when Elissa showed up...." 

The vampire lord smiled. "You liked the werewolf?" 

"I didn't know she was one." He already shared Girard's antipathy for the werewolf kind. 

"Do you still wish her? Desire her?" Girard had his own plans for Elissa, but he could let Skull play with her for a while, if the boy wanted to. 

Skull considered. "She might be fun to play with." He said at last. Girard felt his smile extending. This boy was an excellent student! 

"That can be arranged. When she returns to Angel Grove, she will be your personal pet. No one else may touch her." 

The newest vampire grinned, then frowned for a moment. "I thought Evanthe was going to be my pet. I can have two?" 

"Evanthe we need to help us destroy the Rangers." Girard explained. "Elissa is your plaything." 

Skull smiled. "Good. Ummm. ..Girard, I was wondering. Do you have sex with all the people you make into vampires?" 

He shrugged. "Almost all. I do enjoy it!" it was a great way to break down their resistance to his will, and had been almost one hundred percent successful. 

"Did you have it with Evanthe?" 

"Yes." Girard freely admitted, remembering the screams and struggles and pathetic attempts at running away that she'd tried. "And she fought me _every_ single step of way!" 

Skull snorted. "She was an idiot. She could have enjoyed it if she'd just behaved herself!" 

Girard smiled at this. "I do believe my wife's blood has turned you _truly_ evil! Did you enjoy yourself with me earlier?" 

"It was unusual. I'd never done it before, but yeah, it was fun!" 

"Would you like to do it again?" Girard purred the question out. Sophie's blood wasn't quite as evil as his, since she was evil only because she had no other choice. _He_ was evil because he wanted to be. His blood could have turned Skull into a raving maniac. 

Skull smiled. "Sure. I was kind of wondering, though...could I have sex with Evanthe? Just so when I have Elissa, I can compare the two best friends?" 

Girard smiled as he came over to Skull, ripping his shirt open. "Yes, you can." The two of them began to indulge in passions better not described in public or in writing. 

* * *

Billy couldn't stay with Evanthe constantly, as much as he wanted to. He was doing some very necessary maintenance work at the Command Center, while Evanthe took care of William. Once she changed his diaper, she was going to be heading there with their son, to be safe. 

She quickly pinned the last pin in place, then looked down at the child she'd never thought she could have. "I love you, little boy." He squirmed in joy, and she smiled as she started to get the few things they would need together, humming quietly to herself. 

"How adorable. A mother with her child." Evanthe leaped up, her eyes wide with fright and fear as Sophie appeared. 

"Get out of here!" the vampire shouted, reaching for her communicator and her son at the same time. 

Sophie was ready for her this time, however. Quickly she cast the spell of love, then stepped behind Skull, smiling as Evanthe's eyes met her vampiric pet's. The good vampire's eyes went wide, then soft and tender, the way they had both seen her looking at Billy many times before. 

"Evanthe, love, put the child back in the crib and come tome." Skull ordered. Evanthe did so, moving almost as if she were in a trance. 

"Yes, my love." 

Skull smiled wickedly. "Will you forget Billy?" 

"Forget who?" Evanthe asked curiously. "You're the only one I love." 

Skull remembered what Sophie had told him earlier. "Will you do as I wish you to do, when I wish you to do it?" 

"Always." she breathed, and Skull reached out to take her hand. 

Sophie couldn't believe it had been _this_ easy! "Then let us leave, my pet..and his pet." They had to get out before Billy got there. just before they teleported, Billy arrived back, having detected the evil energies in his house. All he had time to do was shout out denial as they all vanished. 

* * *

Billy was pacing up and down as Alpha ran the scans searching for Evanthe, looking up only when Adam teleported in to join them all, a small smile on his face. Rocky spoke up first. "Adam, we've got some bad news." 

"Very bad news." Billy stated flatly. As Adam's smile vanished, Billy explained what it was he had seen. "They just can't leave her alone. After who knows how long of her telling them she doesn't want anything to do with him, they can't take _no_ for an answer!" 

Tommy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll get her." it was the only reassurance he could offer at the moment, and he knew how empty it could be. 

Billy started over to the controls, starting his own scans, punching through every form of shielding he could imagine to find her. He heard Adam behind him, as once again the scans began to fail. "Where on Earth could they be?!" 

Something flickered into the Blue Ranger's mind. "I don't know." he grunted..then the idea sprang forth into full bloom. "Wait!" with a flick of a switch, he started to scan the moon. 

"What is it?" 

His friend glanced back at him. "I'm scanning the lunar palace." 

* * *

The Lunar Palace was once again home to events that should not, but were, be happening. Skull ran his hands across Evanthe's unaging body, while kissing her deeply. "Oh, Skull...I love you." she murmured blindly. 

"You will enjoy what I have in mind for us." he told her. He wanted to do quite a few things to and with her, but there were other things that needed doing first. 

She giggled a little at that, a fool's laugh, not the rich tones of her usual voice. "Ohhh, really? Tell me more! More of this?" she began to kiss him very seriously, and he could feel his blood starting to steam up at it. He could easily understand what Billy saw in her. 

"First the destruction of the Rangers." Skull had never thought about that before, but it did sound like a really good idea. 

Evanthe pouted cutely. "But you've got me so excited!" 

Skull smiled, stroking her even more. "Oh, all right. But after this we get right to work!" 

It was evident she was _very_ experienced, and it made for quite an amazing session for both of them. Once it was over, Skull brushed the hair from her face and gazed at her. "You were incredible." 

"You were perfect," the love-spell bound vampire woman replied, blushing. Skull chuckled. 

"Now the time for fun is over, though. You must destroy the Rangers for me, my lover." 

Skull smiled as she told him, "Whatever you wish of me, I will do." 

"Starting with the Blue Ranger, destroy them, one by one, slowly, and you shall have me as a reward. But do not touch the Rose Ranger." 

"She isn't here." Evanthe remembered. "She's recuperating from wounds caused by Rita, Zedd, and Finster elsewhere." 

The young vampire nodded. "When she returns, she will join us here." 

"She doesn't know how lucky she's going to be!" 

Skull grinned. "Very lucky, to be one of my two pets!" 

Evanthe smiled. "I'm the luckiest vampire in the universe!" how could she even have _bothered_ with that silly Billy! 

"As am I." Skull grinned. Both of them looked up when Sophie and Girard entered the room. It was plain they had been carrying on a conversation, or possibly an argument, since Sophie continued it as they entered. 

"I don't see why we can't have some fun with the Rangers first! Torment them..." she almost purred the words out. 

Evanthe looked p adoringly. "I will do whatever you wish. Destroy, torment, whatever, as long as my Skull is pleased." 

"Torment." Sophie decided. 

Girard agreed. "Attack them, and when you are winning, return here." he ordered. She bowed her head, and he felt himself aroused by the sight of her submissiveness. She glanced over to Skull. 

"We'll have more fun when I come back?" 

Skull shook his head. "You will, with Girard." This was one test of the spell; she had once almost cut her hand off rather than be touched by him. 

"If that is what you desire, my beloved." Evanthe said, then vanished in a bolt of purple lightning. 

* * *

"I found her!" Billy shouted. His heart sank almost the moment he did, however. 

"Where is she?" Tommy asked eagerly. He didn't like Billy's answer, however. 

"In the park. Destroying it." As they shouted out various things, most of which were 'what!!', he brought it up on the Viewing Globe, providing proof of what was going on. 

Aisha groaned deeply. "I am not believing this!" Evanthe, fully morphed, was trashing everything in sight. People were fleeing almost as if they had wings; evil Rangers and enspelled Rangers were a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Billy shook his head. 

"Let's go get her back to normal!" 

Tommy nodded. "Let's go! It's morphin' time!" 

The minute they arrived in the park, however, Evanthe proved she had been waiting for him, knocking Billy flat with a powerful punch to his chin. "Man. .." he grumbled as he landed flat on his butt. 

"Just a very _un_friendly hello from your _ex_-wife!" Evanthe hissed at him. 

"Evanthe, you don't mean this!" Billy wanted to reason with her, he didn't want to hurt her! "You're under a spell!" 

Evanthe shook her head with pride. "No, I am _not_! I simply realize who it is I really love. And it isn't _you_!" 

"Then what about William, our son!?" Billy shouted, as the Rangers dealt with a batch of Tengas that had appeared as soon as they did. 

Evanthe snorted. "A mistake! I should've had it with Skull!" That was the last thing she said before launching into a _very_ serious attack. Evanthe didn't fight fair one little bit, calling the rangers every name she could think of, hitting the males in every sensitive area possible, and laughing the whole time. "I can't believe Rita and Zedd had such a hard time with you wimps!" 

"I can't believe you betrayed us!" Adam growled. Evanthe laughed. 

"You haven't seen anything yet, you silly mutt!" she told him, then gave him a quick one-two kick in a certain region of his body that caused him to double over in pain. Evanthe glanced over to the Blue Ranger. "Care for a dose of that yourself?" 

"This isn't you, Evanthe!" 

The Purple Ranger laughed. "OH, but it is! This is the real me at last!" 

"Fine!" Billy sighed; he didn't want to do this, but he had to. 

Her Power Whip cracked for a moment, and he felt a chill in his heart. "Let's play, Billy!" 

Blue light crackled into his lance, and he sighed. "If you ever come back from this, forgive me." he whispered. 

Evanthe laughed, snapping her whip quickly and pulling the lance out of his hands. Then she cracked it again, wrapping it around his waist and dragging him closer to her. "Hello there..." her purr was low and sultry and full of raw evil. 

"I love you more than life, Evanthe." he said quietly, looking at her. "I won't hurt you." 

Evanthe laughed. "I'm going to hurt _you_, Billy. ..just not today." With a thrust, she kicked him back to the other Rangers. "That I'm going to save, until I'm ready to destroy you all. One at the time." 

"We'll get you back, Evanthe!" Tommy declared. "That is a promise!" 

Evanthe snorted. "I don't _want_ to go back to you wimps! I've found my true love. Farewell Rangers..for now!" 

She vanished in a column of purple light, and Billy swore like pirate. Aisha sighed. "What in the _world_ have they done to her?" 

Tommy helped Adam up from where he'd been kicked and sighed. "Whatever it is, I hate to do this, but we may want to find a way of getting Elissa back home before this goes much farther." 

Rocky nodded. "If Elissa and Billy together can't get Evanthe back, then _nothing_ can." 

Adam sighed. "I can try to use the link." 

Tommy agreed. "Do it. If we don't do something, who knows when Elissa will return and by then, it could be too late." 

"And hurry!" was Rocky's advice. Adam closed his eyes, reaching with all his strength out to Elissa. 

_Elissa... _

Adam!! Her reply was just somewhat weaker than it would have been if they were in the same universe, and much happier than it had been the last time their minds had touched. 

_Elissa, we need you back here as fast as possible. _

What's wrong, Adam? 

To sum it up, Skull is now an evil vampire who knows who we all are, Sophie and Girard have done something to Evanthe and now she's in love with Skull and just kicked the daylights out of us. We need you. 

Elissa sighed._ I'm on my way. I was anyway. _

I love you, Elissa. And I should've said that to start with! 

It doesn't matter. I'm coming home. See you in five seconds. 

Adam nodded, opening his eyes. "She'll be here in five seconds!" 

"Good!" Tommy declared. All of them jumped as a gateway flared open and Elissa stepped out of it calmly. 

"You better believe it is!" she said. 

Adam ran over to her, his eyes wide and full of love. "Elissa!" he stopped close to her, a sudden nervous air around him. That shattered when she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

_Later. _

Count on it! 

Elissa glanced around at the others. "Let's go get to the Command Center. We can give you the full details there." 

It took a few minutes to get things straightened out, and once Tommy was done, Elissa broke into a torrent of violent language. Adam glanced at her almost curiously. 

"That's sort of what Billy said when they took Evanthe." 

Elissa tried to get back to business. "Where are they keeping her?" 

"Rita and Zedd's palace. They seem to have taken it over." Elissa shivered, and Adam squeezed her hand, then kept talking. "We can see into it when the Viewing Globe, but so far we haven't been able to penetrate the defenses." 

"Then we get her out." The Rose Ranger's voice was calm and controlled. Tommy glanced at her. 

"Got any ideas? Last time she came down was fairly painful!" 

Elissa shrugged. "I'll go." Adam was going to protest, but she stopped him. "I've fought her before. I've spent a hundred years training with her, I know her weaknesses and her strong points. Let me do this." 

Adam sighed. "All right, but be careful. She's not going to be fair." 

"When being controlled, who is?" Elissa smiled briefly. "Even if that control is love." 

Billy looked at her quietly. "Bring her back, please, ELissa." 

"I will." 

Adam touched her hand gently. _Tomorrow night's the full moon. It's been so long since we transformed together. Bring her back safely, and yourself back too, so we can again. _

I await If I'm not back before then, you know where to wait. 

Yes. I can hardly wait. 

Till then, Adam. 

Till then. 

* * *

Girard gazed down at Evanthe, tamed and obedient in his bed. "You are great!" it didn't hurt to lay on the flattery, and it kept her under control. 

"I'm sorry for being so foolish six hundred years ago," Evanthe couldn't believe she had ever fought this great being! At least he wasn't holding it against her now that she knew better. "I should've known better." 

He began to kiss her stomach. "Now you do." 

She nodded, moaning. "Yes. Now I will do _anything_ to remain with my true love Skull. Ohhhh, that feels _good!_" 

Girard smiled as he kept doing things to her. "Do you even mind that he wants to take Elissa as his pet?" 

She shook her head. "No, I'll still have him. I just have to share him, that's all." 

"And you will be shared." he had been plotting this since her arrival there. 

"Whatever Skull wants is perfectly all right with me," she said as Girard's touches grew more and more intimate. 

"I hope you do, because I love this!" he told her. 

Evanthe moaned. "I exist only to make Skull happy, and if that includes making you happy, that is all the better!" 

Silence fell after that, at least where normal conversation was concerned, for several hours. Once they were done, Evanthe looked at him in awe. "If I had known six hundred years ago what it would be like with you, I would have thrown myself at you!" 

Sophie entered the room just then. "It is time. The werewolf has returned and is alone." Elissa had been back for a few hours, but she knew better than to interrupt Girard while he was taking his pleasures. She tossed a collar at Evanthe. "Use this on Elissa. It'll completely wipe out her memories." 

Evanthe nodded. "I'll bring her right back to you." 

"Yes." Sophie smiled coldly. "And my pet will have extreme fun tonight!" 

Evanthe bowed her head. "I'll be back as fast as I can!" 

* * *

Elissa stood quietly at a fence, gazing at the broad field across the street. She felt a flicker of energy, and heard a familiar voice speaking. "Elissa." 

She turned. "Evanthe. It's good to see you again! Where have you been?" 

"With Skull, Sophie, and Girard on the moon." There was a violet glimmer in her eyes. "Same place you're about to go!" 

Elissa shook her head. "That's what you think. I've had it up to here with that place, mostly Finster!" 

"He's not going to bother you. Skull's the lucky vampire you get to play with." Evanthe retorted. "Or should I say that he plays with you. Either way, we'll all be together!" 

Elissa growled. "Sorry, bloodsuckers aren't my type. 

"Don't get me angry, Elissa." Evanthe's eyes flashed at the insult to her type, something Elissa had never done before. The werewolf stepped closer, noticing with curiosity that Evanthe had her hands behind her back. 

"Evanthe, can't we just talk for a little while?" she asked. 

Evanthe smiled a little. "All right." she let Elissa closer to her, then stiffened briefly as Elissa hugged her. A moment later, both of them were back in the Command Center! 

Elissa quickly looked at Alpha. "Alpha, see if you can break whatever they did to her." 

Evanthe struggled to get away, doing all her best swearing and fighting. Alpha played a strange light over her, telling them, "That should do it." 

The vampire stopped for a moment, relaxing. Her eyes softened, and a sweet, sad smile appeared on her face. "W...what happened?" 

Elissa smiled; it had worked!! Quickly she informed her friend of what had gone on, and Evanthe shivered. "I did that to you guys!? I am so _sorry_!" 

Billy hugged her. "I'm just glad you're back!" 

She hugged him, not a trace of reserve in it. "I'm glad to _be_ back!" 

Elissa nodded from where she was standing not that far from Adam. Evanthe glanced over at her. "Everything's all right again now." She frowned for a moment, a troubled look touching her eyes. "Elissa, could..could we talk somewhere..alone?" 

"Sure." Elissa nodded. The two of them teleported off to a quiet section of the park, and Elissa looked at her. "What is it, Evanthe?" 

The vampire blinked, tears in her eyes. "While. .I was there..he. .he..Girard..hhe...." 

"Did what Finster did to me?" Elissa suggested calmly. She had figured something like that had happened. "Without the experiments that is." Evanthe nodded helplessly, and Elissa held her hand. "I can try to help you through this, but I'm not promising anything. I can barely stand on my own two feet, much less touch my own husband now." 

Evanthe slowly reached out to hug her, then as Evanthe began to hug her back, the vampire tightened her grip, sliding the collar Sophie had given her slowly out of the hidden pocket she'd concealed it in. "Elissa." 

"What is it, Evanthe?" 

Evanthe chuckled. "You're an idiot. And so are all the others." 

Elissa pulled back and stared at her best friend. "What!?" She barely had time to say that before she screamed as Evanthe snapped a collar around her neck. 

"To think I'd ever abandon my true love Skull!" Evanthe snorted, then teleported off to the moon with her. 

"You have done well," Sophie smiled as soon as she arrived with Elissa in her arms. Evanthe bowed her head. 

"Thank you. Those fools actually believed I didn't love Skull!" it _had_ been an excellent plan and so easy to fool those Rangers! 

Skull glanced at Elissa with a dark smile. "This is going to be fun!" 

"What else can I do to please you, Skull?" Evanthe asked with a puppy-doggish eagerness to please about her. 

"Rest," Skull kissed her deeply. "You deserve some sleep." 

Evanthe smiled and went off to the small room that would be hers when she wasn't being used by someone else. Girard smiled at Sophie. "We should have thought of this _centuries_ ago, it would have saved so much trouble!" 

"But we didn't have Skull then," Sophie pointed out. Her husband waved a hand airily. 

Girard shrugged. "Quite true, but there was that rather delicious minstrel that we could've used." 

Sophie giggled wickedly. "True!" They watched Skull inspect Elissa for a few moments, then the dark lord spoke again. 

"I was considering, dear wife. Goldar and Rito have been bored lately. They deserve some fun." 

Sophie lifted an eyebrow. "With Evanthe?" 

"Why not?" Girard shrugged. "She might belong to us now, but she _was_ quite disobedient for six centuries. That does deserve a punishment of some type." 

"Two against one. ." Sophie wasn't quite certain that she liked that thought, but there was very little that she could do about it if that was what Girard wanted. She felt positive that Evanthe, in her current enspelled state, not only wouldn't mind, but could survive it. 

Girard smirked. "Well. .perhaps two with two." 

"We promised Skull that no one would touch Elissa but him," she didn't like the way he was looking at her. 

His next words proved she shouldn't. "I wasn't thinking about Elissa. You and Evanthe. ..Rito and Goldar. ..quite enjoyable!" 

She started backing away, her eyes going wide. "Never!" 

"Yes, Sophie." His voice was implacable. He'd always enjoyed tormenting her, but never in such a direct way. 

"Please, don't make me do this!" 

He smiled, and it terrified her. "And why shouldn't I?" 

"I beg of you, don't make me do this!" she tried to get away, only to be pinned by his gaze. 

"Goldar, Rito!" as they entered, Girard motioned down the hallway. "One of you go wake up, Evanthe. The four of you are going to have a nice time together!" he looked over to see Sophie tried backing away again, and spoke commandingly. "Sophie. Stay where you are." He looked at Goldar; Rito was busy getting Evanthe. "Goldar, enjoy yourself." 

Girard watched in evil glee as the two of them, and later the four of them, became very indulged in animal passions. He considered joining in himself. ..and decided not to. It was just too much fun controlling Sophie as she was violated by Goldar, and enjoying the agonies that Evanthe was experiencing with Rito. 

* * *

"What _happened_?" Adam almost shrieked the words out. "What _happened_?!" 

Tommy sighed unhappily. "Evanthe happened, that's what." 

"We shouldn't have let her go." Billy's voice was tearful. "Not until we were _certain_ that whatever they did was really gone." 

Aisha nodded. "Now we've got _two_ people to rescue. This isn't looking good." 

"How in the world are we going to get them back. And who knows what Skull is doing to Elissa!" Rocky declared. It terrified him almost as much as it did Adam. 

Adam sighed. "I can try and find out, with our link." 

"You'd better." Rocky advised. "We all know that Skull harbors a crush for her." 

Adam closed his eyes, reaching out for Elissa. _Elissa. ..Elissa. _ All he got in return was the sense of her tears, and a mixed form of pain and pleasure. "No...." 

"What is it?" The Black Ranger looked at his best friend, then quietly told them what it was he had felt. Adam sighed. 

"We have to get them out of there." 

Rocky put a hand on his friend's shoulder, doing all he could to comfort him. "We will." 

"We have to." Adam whispered softly. Rocky asked him to keep trying to get in touch with Elissa, and as he kept on trying, Aisha looked at Billy. 

"Are you all right?" 

The Blue Ranger's reply was short and to the point. "I will be once we get them back." 

"We'll get them both back." Tommy swore. Everyone knew it had to happen. They refused to give into despair. 

* * *

It was hours later, agonizing hours, when things calmed down a little in the throne room. Skull and Girard were both feeling rather dominant at the moment, and Sophie was leaning against a wall, her eyes shut and her entire body trembling. Elissa was on a leash that was held by Skull, and Evanthe sat on the floor, her eyes blank and completely unseeing, her body bruised and battered. 

"See how obedient my pet is, Girard?" Skull pointed to the vampire slave, and Girard nodded. 

"Very. I see you had to beat some of it into her, though." Skull had had a _very_ intensive session with Evanthe, proving to her in as many ways possible that she was nothing but a pet. The love spell was iron-clad, but it still never hurt to do a few other things. 

Skull shrugged. Yes, she was a bit bad at first, but you have to train pets, you know." 

"Yes, I know," Girard looked coolly at Sophie, who cowered away from his glance. 

"She seems to have had a few other bad experiences, however." He hadn't really noticed some of the previous bruises on her, until now. Girard shrugged. 

"Actually, she didn't please Goldar and Rito." After a short time watching all four, Girard had let the two monsters have turns with just Evanthe by herself. 

Skull laughed. "Are you going to punish her?" 

"You are," Girard reminded him. "After all, she is your pet!" 

The evil young vampire thought for a moment, then smiled darkly. "I think I know a way. To punish her with my other pet!" 

"Do you wish this one tied up?" Girard asked, and Skull nodded. At his command, Rito chained Evanthe to the wall, and at the movement, her eyes suddenly came to life. 

"How did I not please you?" she murmured. "I did everything you wanted me to!" some of the things they had done hadn't even been _possible_ by human standards. 

Rito shrugged stupidly. "You weren't creative." 

Skull handed Elissa a _very_ nasty looking barbed whip, and she stared at him in disbelief. The collar not only wiped her memories, it made her think she was in love with Skull just as much or more than Evanthe did. "Master Skull? Why do you wish me to do this?" 

"Just _do_ it!" he ordered, feeling a dark rage in him at her denial of his will. 

"I cannot!" 

Skull slapped her hard. "Do it!" 

Elissa flinched away. "Yes, Master Skull." she started whipping Evanthe, who screamed in horror and pain at the flogging. When it finally ended, Skull smiled with the darkest of looks. 

"Very good, my pet!" 

"Thank you, Master Skull," Elissa whispered, not looking at the shuddering, crying woman being held against the wall by chains of purest steel. 

Skull glanced at his master vampire. "Think she was punished enough or should we keep it up?" 

"What do you say to this," this was the next part of Girard's plan to completely and utterly break down Evanthe's heart, mind, soul, and body. "She is the reward for a job well done, to _any_ of our servants, male or female?" 

Skull smiled. "Excellent." 

He looked up as Evanthe whispered, "Skull. ..I love you...why?" 

"To make me happy." He went over and started to kiss the bruises and wounds. "And I am to be first." 

Evanthe moaned softly. "As you wish...my love..." 

As Skull began making out with Evanthe, Elissa cringed, sensing something happening within her. Girard glanced over at her, his eyes widening. "Sophie, what phase of the moon is it on Earth?" 

"Full!" Sophie groaned. What _rotten_ timing! "Lock her up!" 

With a click of Girard's fingers, Elissa was not just transformed into her full wolf form, she was in a cage. All of her memories surged back suddenly. _Adam!_ The bond was unchanged when she went wolven. _Help me! _

Elissa?! she could sense that he was in the woods, also having changed._ Where are you? What's going on? Where are you? _

I don't know! 

Elissa, calm down. Are you on the moon? In the palace? 

I think so. Adam, the last thing I remember is talking to Evanthe in the park, and now she's chained up to a wall, full of cuts, and Skull is making out with her! 

We're going to get you out of there. Both of you. 

Adam, Finster is eyeing me! 

We're going to be there as fast as we can. 

I feel so weak... 

Hang in there, we'll be there soon. 

You'd better. I have the most **perfect** evening in mind for the two of us! 

Can't wait! 

First I have to get out of here. Kill Sophie, Girard, and skull. 

You got it. How's Evanthe looking, by the way. Any chance she's free yet? 

No. She's actually enjoying it! 

We've **got** to get her free of it. Alpha's working on that now. 

Those cuts..Adam..no...I did it! He made me do it! 

What? What are you talking about it? 

Adam, he made me hurt my best friend! 

Elissa, calm down, put it into words. What are you talking about? How did you hurt Evanthe? 

He made me whip her. Cause she didn't please Goldar and Rito. Adam, if she gets out of this, she's the one who is going to need to go to New Kalakan. 

Elissa, what have they done to her? 

I don't know. Adam, Skull is using me as his **pet**. Her mental voice sounded completely revolted by the very idea of it. She was. 

_I'm going to kill him. _ Adam had sort of liked Skull as the young man had started raising himself up to be something more than a bully. All of that died now, however, with this abuse of his wife and his friend. 

_Get us out of here! _

As fast as we can. 

Say hello to Gwen. 

I will. I love you. We'll be there soon. 

The communications ended, and all Elissa could do in her cage was watch the repeated violation of her dear friend and feel helpless. 

* * *

Once again, two figures stood on the cliff where Adam and Elissa usually met when they were wolven. It was Adam and Tommy this time, however. The White Ranger spoke first. "We'll get her back, both of them." It was what one usually said to the significant other tat this point in time. 

"I heard from her last night." 

"How is she?" 

"Scared. Hurting. In pain." Adam sighed. "I hope we get them out." 

From behind them came a laugh and a howl. "I don't think so!" 

Adam turned to see Goldar and Rito behind them. "Crap." Adam breathed. 

"No, it's us!" Goldar laughed crudely. He'd been truly enjoying the new regime, for many reasons. This was even better; a chance to taunt with _meaning_ behind it. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Looks like crap to me. Kind of smells like it too." 

"Oh, shut up!" Rito laughed. "We're the ones with two of your puny Rangers!" 

Tommy growled something _evil_. "We're going to get them both back." 

"Funny, I don't think either of them _wants_ to come back!" Goldar declared. He wondered what would happen if he let them know just how vocal the two were in the heat of passion... 

"Elissa made it very clear to me last night that she _did!_" 

That was the last thing either side said as they charged into battle, with Tengas and the other Rangers both arriving to even things up a little. Finally, Goldar and Rito backed up a little. "Rito, I do believe we've done enough to earn our reward!" Goldar declared, eyeing Billy mischievously. 

At Rito's wild yell of delight, Billy glared at them both. "What are you talking about?" he went pale when Rito told him, in excruciating detail, just what he was talking about. "NO! Evanthe!" 

Before he could stop them, both of the monsters vanished, leaving Adam and Billy staring into space in shock. How could this be going on? 

"Billy, Adam, we're going to the Command Center. We're going to find them _now!_" 

Neither even moved, until both of them were force-teleported back to the Command Center. The moment they arrived, Alpha had some good news for them for a change. "Billy, I found the _real_ antidote for Evanthe! It's the kiss of her true love..._you!_" 

All the energy flowed back into Billy at that moment. "Get me to her and Elissa _now!_" 

"You got it, Billy!" the blue light sparkled around him, and he was heading out of the Command Center. Adam sighed. 

"Any chance that they're in the same room?" 

Alpha shook his head. "I can't get a fix on Elissa." 

"What!?" Adam stared at him in shock and fear. 

Alpha shivered from the fear and anger in Adam's voice. "I can't find her, Adam. I'm sorry." 

"This isn't happening....this _isn't_ happening!" 

Tommy did his best to comfort his friend. "We'll get her back, maybe Evanthe will know where she is." He went as pale as his shirt as Adam slowly told them just what Elissa had told him the night before, of what was going on with them there. Tommy clenched his fists. "They're all going to die." He would miss Skull, and he could have forgiven him if it had been because of a spell. But this....Tommy didn't know. 

"Why do I think that I'm going to lose my wife _again_ because of this?" 

* * *

Goldar and Rito were advancing slowly on Evanthe, who cowered in her chains against the wall, trembling. "Oh, yeah, this is going to be _lots_ of fun!" 

"Oh, yes!" Goldar grinned in response to Rito. He had been looking forward to something like this for some time, and could hardly wait for more tasks, to earn _more_ rewards. That was all Evanthe had become to him now, not a person or an enemy. . .just a reward. Just something to be used, and abused, as much as possible. 

Rito heard a few soft words coming from her. "Skull...only because..I love you so much..." 

He frowned a little. "Um, I don't think she's feeling too hot." 

"So?" Goldar snorted at his companion's soft-heartedness. Why was it Rito could trash a Ranger in a moment, but when it came to a simple little thing like this, he was suddenly balking? 

Rito pointed out something, though. "We could kill her if we did anything to her." 

Goldar looked at the vampire; she was hardly breathing, and her eyes were shut. Somewhere in the vaults of his cruel mind, he realized, that if they killed her now, then they wouldn't be able to have any fun with her later. "She _does_ look sorta weak." 

"What do you say we let her lie down for a bit, relax? We can collect the reward later." Rito suggested. For the first time in his life, he was actually feeling like he had a _mind._ Not much of one. ..but it was there, and it was feeling active. 

"All right." Goldar groused. "But just for a little while. Come on, let's go torment some Tengas!" 

As his erstwhile friend wandered out the door, Rito released Evanthe's chains enough so that he could let her down onto the floor. "You rest, you need it." his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "I won't touch you again, not like that." 

Rito walked out quietly, pausing briefly just out of sight when he sensed an incoming teleportation. Concealing himself, he turned to watch. 

Billy teleported in right next to her, looking around. "Evanthe?" when he spied her, he almost threw up. "My god, what did they do to you?" 

Evanthe's eyes slowly flickered open. "S..Skul..." 

"No, it's me, Billy." he came over to her, dropping down by her for a moment. 

Evanthe tried to wiggle away, but was too weak. "Go ..away. I don't. ..love you." 

"If you are truly leaving me, will you allow me one last kiss?" Billy asked quietly. He hoped Evanthe wouldn't be able to refuse him that. He felt joy when she nodded quietly, then leaned over to give her the sweetest and most loving kisses in the entire universe. Then, he simply looked at her. 

A faint violet light played over her entire body, then a small black cloud lifted out of her, dissipating on the lunar winds. "B..Billy?" her eyes opened just the tiniest bit wider. 

"I'm here." he whispered quietly. "Want to go home?" She glanced around for a moment, then nodded, tears in her eyes. Billy saw a blanket nearby and covered her with it. "First, though, to the Command Center. I want those wounds taken care of." Normally she wasn't harmed physically by their enemies, but Girard and Sophie knew just how to damage one of their own. Evanthe said nothing as he teleported away with her, and with the faintest of smiles, Rito went on about his business, feeling a strange feeling of happiness within him. 

* * *

"You got her." Tommy said as they reappeared. Alpha quickly got to work fixing up Evanthe's wounds, as Billy looked guiltily at Adam. 

"You couldn't find her." Adam said quietly. Billy shook his head, wishing he could've done more. But he hadn't dared stay there long with the place crammed with enemies. It had been a miracle he'd run across her when she had, alone and unguarded. When Alpha was finished, he gathered Evanthe up into her arms and teleported away. The moment they were gone, Adam sank to the ground, tears falling endlessly. 

Aisha did her best to comfort him. "We'll find her!" 

Adam closed his eyes, trying to reach out for Elissa one more time. He went deeper into his tears when he could feel only Skull doing things to her that defied description. Alpha was still trying to find her, before they could do anything irreparable to Elissa. 

"I hope so..." Adam murmured so weakly they almost didn't hear him. "They're _hurting_ her!" 

Tommy nodded quietly. "And they'll pay for it." He hadn't felt this angry since . ..well. ..since ever! He watched as Kim went to hold their friend, and he quietly rocked back and forth, crying his heart out into her. It was a scene that stayed forever in his mind. 

* * *

Billy said nothing as he gently put Evanthe in their bed and watched as she curled up and cried the harshest tears he had ever seen any living creature do. He watched for a few moments until she finally sobbed her way into a deep sleep, and hoped she would stay that way for a while. She needed the rest, and the healing time, badly. Quietly he went to get himself a cot. He knew she wouldn't want to be crowded just now, and he had a tendency to toss around in his sleep. He sat on it and watched her as she trembled, tossed, and turned, but failed to wake up. He never, however, left her alone. He never would again. 

* * *

Elissa stared at Skull in confusion as he approached her in fury. "What is wrong, Master Skull?" 

"My _other_ pet has been taken!" he hissed. 

"I am sorry..." she wasn't certain just what else she could say about that. 

Skull approached her harshly. "Not _nearly_ as sorry as you're going to be!" she barely had time to say anything before Skull slapped her hard, then pulled out the whip she'd used on Evanthe. 

"What did I _do_?" Elissa wondered, not daring to move just yet.He shrugged casually. "Nothing. But I've got to do something to someone now that I only have one pet. And that pet's you, so you're the lucky one!" 

Elissa backed away, cowering in fright. "Please..have mercy!" 

"I am." the ex-bully and current vampire declared. "I'm not going to kill you." 

She said nothing as he beat her as hard as he possibly could, only stopping when Sophie came in. "Hello, my love," she said with a smile. "Be gentle the next time you have sex with her. Do as you did with me the last time." She advised. 

Skull snorted. "she's just a pet, nothing important." 

"You admitted that you care for her." Sophie pointed out. Skull tossed his head in pride. "Skull, don't turn into Girard. That's how we started out, with a touch of love. ..and then. ..demands and hate." 

"She's still a pet. Nothing important." he kicked at the half-conscious Elissa. "How's Girard taking Evanthe's vanishing?" 

Sophie glanced down for a moment. "He's going to do that to me later." she said quietly. Skull's eyes widened. 

"Why? You had nothing to do with her being rescued!" 

Sophie looked at him, eyes suddenly blazing, and pointed to Elissa. "And neither did _she_!" 

Skull flinched back, staring down to Elissa for a moment, then his eyes widened in shock. "W. .what have I become?" 

"Girard." Sophie felt satisfaction at the sick look on Skull's face. "She must stay here, though. Girard will kill us if she is taken as easily as Evanthe was." 

Skull frowned. "How did whoever it was get in here without Goldar and Rito seeing them? I thought they were going to be using her for their 'reward'." The thought of that now made him nauseous, instead of eager. Whatever it was that had made him so ...so stupid was gone now. 

"They didn't." Sophie told him as she tended Elissa's wounds. "Rito talked to me. He was worried that she was too weak, and they decided not to, to wait until she got some strength back." She looked at him quietly. "Until recently, I was being totally controlled by Girard." 

"What changed recently?" 

The answer he got floored him completely and utterly. "I love you, Skull." 

"S. ..seriously!?" 

Sophie nodded, then picked Elissa up and put her into the bed, tucking her in neatly. "She'll sleep until tomorrow." 

Skull glanced down at her, feeling what he had always felt for her: simple friendship. And no shred of desire. "You know," he whispered softly. "If the Rangers rescued her, I wouldn't mind. .not anymore." 

Sophie nodded as she quickly wrote out a note to Adam that Elissa was safe and that he would be told how to rescue her once her wounds were healed. That might take a while. ..months even, much had been done to her, and she couldn't heal well while surrounded by so much evil. "They will." 

"Good." 

She looked over at Skull quietly. "We have to kill Girard to remove the collar and to let her memories return." 

"When should we do it?" Skull could feel his life rearranging itself once again, this time, though a vampire, firmly on the side of right. He might have to pretend to be evil to ensure Girard didn't suspect and do something to make him slime again, but it would only be a pretense. 

"Soon. Once she's healed." She looked at him with a nervous twitch. "Skull. .make love to me?" 

He smiled. It had taken death and rebirth to find his true love, but it had happened. "I love you, Sophie." She let out a small cry of joy, and he took her hand. "what is it?" 

"I have waited over twelve hundred years for someone to say that to me, and mean it!" 

Skull smiled. "Funny. you don't look a day over a thousand." Sophie barely looked twenty. 

She wrapped her arms around him. "You know how to make a person feel good, don't you?" 

He smiled as he kissed her. "I only learned how recently." 

"Who taught you?" 

"You did." Skull told her, kissing with all his soul in it. Sophie smiled at him. 

"Love me, Skull...and never forget how!" 

**The End**


	36. My Enemy, My Brother

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Things haven't eased up any, oh, the Rangers are Saban's, except for the ones we made up. Note: there is something very odd going on in this fanfic, you'll notice when you read it. We both know it didn't happen in the series, but it was the result of a joke between us that we decided to incorporate into this. Enjoy!_

**My Enemy, My Brother  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Goldar had been in a very foul mood for the last few weeks, ever since Evanthe had been rescued by Billy. He stomped around the chamber he and Rito shared, uttering foul language from the far portions of the universe. Rito glared at him. "Hey! You're making me nervous, big guy!" 

"So!?" the winged warrior hissed. "I was looking _forward_ to having that reward with the vampire and now she's gone!" 

Rito shrugged. "Oh, well." Every day that passed, he had felt smarter and more. . .well, human, was the only word he could remember. He was much younger than Rita, who had been grown and conquering planets by the time he was brought into the family. From hints they had dropped, he knew that he was the adopted son of Master Vile. He and Rita had communicated frequently through magic during the time he was growing up, and he felt at times as if he were as old as she herself was. 

"Oh, well?" Goldar hissed. "I don't like having what I earned taken from me, Rito!" 

"She's gone." Rito told him flatly. "Nothing you can do now." 

"That's what you think!" 

Rito frowned. "Whatcha mean?" 

"I'm going to go take her back!" Goldar declared. Rito got to his feet. This was not to happen! 

"She can't even _move_!" It was true; after her rescue, Evanthe had entered a coma, in which she never moved, twitched, blinked, and barely breathed. 

Goldar didn't care. "Good. That means she won't be fighting back!" He almost fainted when Rito delivered a killer uppercut to him, sending him staggering back several feet. "What was that for?" 

"Let her regain her strength, or I'll do a lot worse!" Rito declared, in an unusual display of both temper and strength. Goldar watched in silence as he stormed out. 

"What's _his_ problem?" the monkey groaned. 

Girard's voice came over his shoulder. "I don't know, but go find him and have him guard Elissa. I need a talk with Skull." 

"Yes, sire." Goldar bowed and left. 

* * *

Billy watched as Evanthe slept quietly...or more precisely, lay in the endless coma. They had brought her to the Command Center, along with Vincent, in the hopes that he could do something to help her. He touched her hand gently. "Whatever they did, you will heal, in time. I'll always give you that time. Remember that. I will always love you, Evanthe Cranston." Tears began to well up in her eyes, the only sign of life that ever touched her. "I won't let them hurt you, any of them. And when you're ready, I'll be here to listen to you and to talk if you want." 

He sighed, then laid down on the cot they had placed nearby for him. In moments, he was fast asleep. Aisha spoke quietly, glancing at the still gaping wounds on Evanthe. "I can't imagine what they did to make her like this." 

Vincent sighed as he slowly finished applying an ointment he knew would heal the wounds she had been dealt. "Why did you do it, sis?" the vampire king murmured. Rocky, who had been sitting near him, looked curiously at him. 

"Vincent?" 

"Yes, Rocky?" the vampire looked over at him. 

"Sis? You have a sister?" Rocky had never believed that such a thing could happen! Vincent always seemed so. ..independent. Without true family. When Vincent nodded, he had to know who it was. 

"Sophie." the king sighed darkly. It didn't please him to say it, either. He wasn't precisely ashamed of her. . .he simply felt pity. 

"When did this happen?" Tommy asked, startled that their friend was the brother of their enemy. 

Vincent couldn't resist what he said next. "When my mother and father slept together. She's my twin, actually." 

"Why didn't you say anything before?" 

"When I met you guys, I was morning her. I'm glad she's found some form of peace in her life. At least I hope she was." Vincent sighed as he wiped away some sweat from Evanthe's forehead. 

Rocky looked at the comatose Purple Ranger. "Can you help her, Vincent?" 

"I don't know." Vincent looked at her, then back at them. He could tell that they were still curious about his sister. "Sophie was actually the sweetest sole before Girard took control of her." 

Kim wondered, "How did he and Girard get involved anyway?" 

"About twelve hundred years ago, Girard came to our village and kidnapped Sophie. She was the most beautiful unmarried woman there, and he wanted her. Not loved. Wanted. He turned her into a vampire and controlled her every move, her every thought from then on. He made her turn me into a vampire. I ran after that happened, and was found by one of the Vampire Council, the same one who discovered my powers." 

Tommy smiled briefly. "And wound up becoming king?" 

Vincent nodded. "I was never able to break Girard's control over Sophie, and now I wonder if she knows how to be like she used to be." 

Rocky sighed. "If she let this happen, I doubt it." 

"If he's still using his control, she had no choice." Vincent reminded them. Tommy sighed. 

"Well, we got Evanthe back, and we'll get Elissa back too. Maybe even Sophie." 

Vincent smiled briefly. "I'd like that." 

"Maybe Evanthe knows something." Kim suggested. "If she'll ever talk or do _anything_!" 

Vincent gazed down at her. "If only we knew how to make her talk. There are times that I wish vampires could have the link that werewolves do." 

"Maybe if we knew just what had happened up there..somehow." Kim murmured. 

Tommy sighed. "We need to get Elissa back to find that out." 

"Vincent..." Rocky thought. "When Aura, Azure, and their Adam were here, you let Azure read her Adam's mind somehow." 

"Yes." 

"Could you do that now? Let one of us read Evanthe's mind, to maybe see where Elissa is so we can get her back, and to help Evanthe herself?" the Red Ranger suggested. 

Vincent looked doubtful. "If she's not willing to let anyone see, it might not work." 

"We have to try _something_!" Tommy declared, though he himself looked a touch reluctant. Vincent glanced at them all. One thing that was firmly on each of their faces was iron-hard determination. 

"Who wants to do this?" 

Kim raised her hand. "I'll do it." 

Vincent nodded quietly, then touched both Kim's hand and Evanthe's at the same time. Kim stiffened briefly, her mind overwhelmed with fear, doubt, anger, hate, rage, shame, grief. . .and a single repeating image. 

_As his erstwhile friend wandered out the door, Rito released Evanthe's chains enough so that he could let her down onto the floor. "You rest, you need it." his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "I won't touch you again, not like that."_

Kim jumped back, her eyes refocusing on the Command Center. As she realized what it was she had seen, her eyes widened in shock. "I. .I don't believe it!" 

"What is it?" 

"Rito!" 

Tommy looked confused. "What about him?" 

No one believed what she told him. Adam said it best. "You're joking. Rito...nice!?" 

"That's what I saw." Kim said firmly. "That's what she_ let_ me see. I couldn't see anything else. It's like she's holding on to that memory." 

"Probably the nicest thing anyone up there did to her," Tommy suggested. The wounds on her body bore his theory out. 

Rocky nodded. "Hey..." a thought occurred to him. "No, it would never work." 

"What?" 

The Red Ranger glanced at the White. "Well, if Rito sort of helped her once...would he..or could he...do it again?" 

"It's risky..." Tommy mused. "But you never know." 

"How could we get in touch with him?" Kim asked. "And even so, there's no guarantee he wouldn't just take her back to the moon if we let him near her." 

Tommy sighed. "You've got a point there." 

Kim glanced at Evanthe, seeing she was crying again. "We have to do _something_ though." 

"Right now, all we can do is keep an eye on her, and wait for her to pull herself out of this shell." 

Kim sighed as Vincent spoke. "If she ever does." 

"She'd better." the vampire king declared. "But for now, I think I'm going to go plot Girard's murder. Who's up for first watch?" They hadn't left Evanthe alone for a second, and weren't going to, either. 

Kim raised her hand slightly. "I'll do it." She had some serious thinking he wanted to do too. 

"I'll bring you lunch a little later okay?" Tommy said, kissing her gently. Kim nodded and leaned back in the chair provided. It was going to be a very long time. 

* * *

Skull didn't feel the same passion and desire for Elissa that he had three weeks earlier, and most certainly not the desire to hurt her. But to keep up appearances with Girard, he still had to have sex with her on regular occasions. He did his best to make those as painless and enjoyable as possible for her. That, however, was going to have a very unexpected side effect. 

Slowly he massaged her shoulders as they sat in his bed. It had been three weeks since Evanthe's escape, Elissa's beating, and since the last time he had seen Sophie. He was worried to death about her, but didn't dare ask Girard just what had happened to her. "How does that feel?" he asked. 

"Nice.." Elissa could only remember the last few weeks, but they had become nicer and nicer with each passing day. She was starting to wonder if she even _wanted_ to remember. They couldn't possibly be as good as this, could they? 

Skull smiled. "Glad you like it." 

Elissa turned over and kissed him. "You are so nice to me!" 

"I do what I can," he returned it, imagining Sophie being there instead of Elissa. He really missed her. 

"Hard to believe. . . I think I'm starting to fall in love with you!" 

Skull stopped what he was doing. "Uh. .what?" _NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!! But...._

"I think I love you." She looked at him, not certain what was wrong, if anything was. "Don't you love me?" 

Skull trembled. He did have some mild feelings for her, but nothing compared to what he felt for Sophie. He couldn't lie, though. I do." 

Elissa kissed him again, with more passion in it. "I could do this forever...you are perfect." 

Skull shook his head. "No, I'm not." 

"What do you mean?" 

Skull sighed. "I've done some very evil things." _And that's not the worst of it._ It was hard for him to sleep at nights sometimes these days. 

She didn't care though, running her fingers done his spine. "Haven't we all?" 

"Ohhh. .but..I ..I took you....or had you taken.. from your family, Elissa. From your husband and daughter." 

Elissa tilted her head. "You did?" 

"Yes. And for some very bad reasons." 

"I had a family?" Elissa didn't really sound all that curious about it. "I don't remember them. Why did you?" She listened in shock as Skull told her about this person named Adam, a child named Gwen, and others that she supposedly cared about, not to mention his cold-hearted reasons for taking her from all of them. "You did all of that because you loved me?" 

Skull sighed. "I didn't love you then, I do now." 

"And I love you." She promised him. "I don't remember my family. All I know is you. The way you make me feel when we make love. The way you talk to me so sweetly. The way my heart skips a beat when you walk in the room." 

"We may be able to bring you memory back." he told her. He _wanted_ her to have it back, too. It wasn't right that she not have an entire life, a life she had earned, despite all the pain in it. 

"I'll still love you, Skull." 

He shook his head. "You don't know that." 

She put a hand on his cheek, her eyes tearing up. "You don't want me, do you?" 

"It's not that." Skull sighed. "I do want you, but it's wrong." 

"How is it wrong if I love you?" 

He almost wanted to shake her and scream that this very existence was wrong. He should never have agreed to have the spell cast on Evanthe, he should've just killed Girard and sent Elissa back before this had happened. He kept his voice calm, though. "Because when you get your memory back you won't, and you'll hate yourself for thinking you do." 

"But for now, I love you, and want to be with you in all ways." In that moment, Skull's determination was reborn. He knew the day would come when he would destroy Girard, or see him destroyed. Someone who could so totally change a person to forget someone she had come close to dying for, and who had returned the favor, didn't deserve to breathe. 

"I...love you, Elissa." 

She smiled at him. "Will you hold me?" he put his arms around her, wanting to scream and cry and hurt something all at the same time. This felt so wrong. . .as if he were a fake, pretending to be someone he wasn't. He had never wanted to talk to someone, someone with a real mind, not a half-reflection of his own thoughts and desires and nine-tenths gone memory, so much in his life. He wanted to talk to Bulk so badly it physically hurt him. "I don't want my memories back if it means losing this!" 

"Yes, you do," he insisted. "Because you have even more good ones than this. You have a husband, a daughter, and maybe still even a best friend." 

Tears fell down hr face. "If I do. ..will we be friends? Close friends?" 

He couldn't deny that. "If you want to be." 

"I'd rather be lovers." 

Skull sighed deeply. "For now, we can be. But as soon as your memory is back, we'll just be friends. Maybe." If she didn't ram a stake through his heart. And he'd stand still for it. It wasn't as if he deserved any better. He glanced up as Rito entered the room. "What are you doing here?" 

"Girard wants to talk to you," the monster said. "And me to guard Elissa." 

Skull was at once nervous. "What does he want to talk to me about?" he'd barely seen the vampire master in the last three weeks. 

Rito shrugged. "Dunno. He just does. 

Elissa smiled sweetly. "I will be here when you return, my love." Skull nodded, kissing her briefly on the cheek, and then left. She glanced over at Rito. "How are you?" 

The skeleton shrugged. "Things have been better." She could see scar marks on various parts of him. 

"They will be again." She touched his shoulder gently, trying to be comforting. 

He sighed. "I don't know. Ever since I let Billy rescue Evanthe, no one around here likes me." It hadn't taken much for them to figure out what had happened. The punishment had been rather painful, too. 

"I like you." She told him. "You've always been kind to me." 

He almost snorted. If only she knew... "Well, lately, I've been figuring out what it's wrong to do all those things Girard does." 

Before either of them could utter another word, there was a shimmer of teleportation. The Power Rangers had finally figured a way around the shielding system used there. Adam stared around. "ELissa!" 

She glanced casually at him. "Do I know you?" 

Adam felt as if someone had driven a silver bullet straight into his heart. He wished they had: it would have hurt less than that casual question. "Elissa, it's me, Adam!" 

She backed and hid behind Rito, scared suddenly. "I don't know you!" 

Adam stared at her. "Elissa, I won't hurt you. I love you!" he looked to Rito, anger in his eyes. "If you've hurt her, you're going to get torn apart!" 

Elissa glanced from one of them to another. "He hasn't hurt me! He's my friend!" Adam's jaw dropped in surprise. "He's my friend. He protects me from Girard." 

Adam shook is head; he could sort this out later. "Elissa, we need to get you out of here, to help you. Evanthe needs your help!" 

"I don't need help." was her casual reply. "And who is Evanthe?" 

The Black Ranger was almost certain he wanted to die just then. He kept going, though. "Your best friend. The vampire who was here before!" 

The moment that the words were uttered, almost as if they were some strange form of catalyst, Rito doubled over suddenly, a white light playing all around him. Elissa stared in shock. "Rito!" she ran over to him, eyes wide and scared. "No, please be all right! Please!" 

Adam stared, not at all certain what was happening. "What is going _on_ here!" 

"If you want to help anyone, help him! Please!" 

The young man shook his head. "I don't know how!" both of them watched in fright as Rito began to transform, body shifting, shrinking, and _changing._

Then it was over. Rito wore a light loincloth, and his newly grown hair was long and dark. Slowly he lifted his head, and Adam's jaw dropped. "W..what happened?" 

"T. .Tommy!?" this person was almost a direct copy of the White Ranger! There _were_ some differences, but they were as alike as two twins. 

Elissa's voice was a low whisper. "Rito? Do you remember me? Elissa?" 

Adam's questions were a touch more direct. "Who. .what are you!?" 

Rito glanced from one of them to another. "I do remember you." 

Elissa looked at the stranger. . .who supposedly knew her. "I don't know anymore, I really don't." She meant she didn't know just who or what Rito was, but something in the back of her thoughts was whispering double meanings of the phrase. 

Adam sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but we need to _all_ get out of here. I don't think you're going to last long here, looking like you do now." 

Elissa moved away. "I'm staying here." 

"Elissa, please!" Adam groaned. "We just want to help you." 

"I love Skull." Elissa said bluntly. "I can't leave him. I _won't_ leave him!" 

She didn't notice the pain that burst into being in his eyes in that moment. All he said was, "I'll be back for you. I love you more than my own life." 

"I love Skull." She shrugged. That was all there was to it. 

Adam glanced at Rito. "Will you come with me?" Rito nodded, and the Black Ranger sighed momentarily. "Then let's go." He glanced over to Elissa. "I love you." 

As they vanished, Elissa simply watched, ignoring the tiny voice in the very back of her mind that begged for Adam to come back to her. 

* * *

Skull entered the throne room a touch warily. He knew he couldn't possibly take Girard in a fair fight, and he hadn't had time to get things set up for an unfair one. He decided to try and bluff his way through it. "What is it, Girard?" 

The vampire lord glared at him. "You, young man, have changed. _Why_ are you treating your pet with love?" 

"Because she deserves it." Skull said flatly. He could see Sophie chained to the throne, but tried to keep his eyes away from her. "She's not a pet, she's a person." 

Girard snorted. "She's a werewolf! She's not a person, and deserves _no_ respect!" 

Skull glared. "That's where you're wrong!" 

"You love her, don't you?" Girard said bluntly. Skull couldn't deny it. His heart ached at it, however, because Sophie heard as well. He wanted to tell her the _full_ truth, that he loved Elissa as a good friend, and only a tiny bit as anything more, and that she was the one true love of his life. But he couldn't, and didn't, dare. Girard ran his fingers down Skull's chest. "Pity." 

"Get your hands away from me!" Skull pushed him away, and Girard shook his finger warningly in the young man's face. 

"Do you want your lover to live?" 

Skull growled, "Hurt her or Sophie, and you'll pay for it." Girard smiled frostily. 

"Then lay down and let me have my way with you, or I shall have Goldar have some fun with them both!" Girard smiled coldly as Skull shook his head. "Goldar!" 

Skull moaned, "Wait!" 

"What?" 

The young vampire sighed. "D..don't call Goldar." his eyes flicked momentarily to Sophie. "I'll do what you want. Don't hurt either of them." 

Girard grinned, pushing him down to the floor and smacking him hard. "That is for treating a were like a person." He tore open Skull's shirt with a very much overdone display. "I've wanted you for three weeks now." he growled. Skull did his best to ignore him, but there was little he could do but let it happen as Girard took out three weeks worth of anger and dark fantasies on him. When he was finished, Girard leaned back with a satisfied smile. "Goldar! Have fun!" 

Skull twisted around and glared at the vampire. "I said _no_!" 

It was worse than he thought, however, as Goldar entered, and Girard smiled. "He's all yours." The vampire laughed as Skull screamed and Goldar picked him and threw him over his shoulder. 

"Thank you!" the winged monkey declared, carrying Skull away to his quarters. 

Girard smiled darkly at Sophie. "Now you are all mine forever. No more sharing with him." 

"Yes, Girard." the vampiress said meekly. To the casual observer, there were no bruises or marks visible on her, but her soul had been seared beyond belief. 

The evil lord chuckled. "You are a good little pet. Aren't you?" he rather liked this new order. It gave him everything he'd ever wanted...well, not quite. He glanced down at Earth, to where Evanthe had been taken home by Billy. He would have everything shortly. 

* * *

The Rangers, most of them, watched as Alpha did various tests on Rito, or whoever he was now. Adam was the only one there who wasn't looking at him; the Black Ranger had his eyes full of tears and his mind turned completely inward. 

"Why do you look so much like _me?_" Tommy stared in shock and the former villain. Alpha had an answer for him, though. 

"Tommy, it appears as if you two are twins!" 

Both of them stared in shock at each other. Zordon spoke. "The spell used to put him in this state was one Master Vile uses, and can only be used on an infant. Apparently when you were born, Vile somehow captured you, Rito, and reshaped you mentally and physically into what you were. The spell doesn't last forever, and it appears to have worn off." 

Adam sighed. "Congratulations, Tommy." There was no joy in his voice, none at all. Rocky looked at him. 

"What happened up there, Adam?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

The Red Ranger frowned. "Are you sure?" 

_"Leave it alone, Rocky!"_

Rocky flinched back, not used to that harsh tone in Adam's voice. "Sorry." 

Kim stepped up a little. "Rito, I want to know something, to make sure what I saw was real." 

"What?" Rito listened as Kim explained what she had see in Evanthe's memory, and nodded. "That happened. I couldn't let her get hurt anymore." 

The Pink Ranger smiled. "You probably saved her life. From Alpha's scans, if she'd been hurt once more, she would have died. Not even vampires can take all that damage, not when half or more of it was inflicted by wood." 

"How is she?" Rito wondered, feeling a deep concern. 

"Not good." Kim looked down. "Not good at all." 

He sighed. "I wish there was some way to help her." His voice was somewhat weak; the transformation and the subsequent examination had taken quite a lot out of him. 

Tommy smiled briefly. "There may be. But only you can do it, if anyone can." 

"We can try later," Alpha declared. "He needs to sleep!" 

"You can come to my place. I've got an extra room." Tommy smiled. He was going to enjoy having a brother around, he believed. A missing piece of him had come home. 

* * *

Billy was half-asleep, drowsing with Evanthe's hand in his, when hands touched his shoulders. He twisted around to see Girard's evil face gloating at him. "Get out of here!" 

"I want you. .." the dark vampire purred. Billy's eyes blazed with hate. 

"What part of _get out of here_ didn't you understand!?" 

Girard smiled. "Fine. I'll leave." He turned to where Evanthe lay. "With her, so Goldar can finish what he started." 

"Don't you touch her!" Billy would do anything to make certain that Evanthe wasn't harmed again. 

Girard grinned. "Then I want you, here and now." 

"Why!" 

"I just do." Girard declared. "It's either you or her." 

Billy shook his head. "No, not her. She's been through too much, thanks to you!" Girard laughed, and Billy touched Evanthe's forehead gently. "Why did you do this to her?" 

"Because I can." he stated flatly. "Now, if you don't want her to go, I suggest that you lie down on the floor." Girard watched with triumph as Billy obeyed. "Remove your shirt and pants." Billy did, his eyes locked endlessly on Evanthe's unmoving face. "Oh, yes!" Girard grinned. "You're even better looking than Skull was when I did this to _him!_" he started kissing Billy's chest 

"You are slime." 

The evil vampire smiled. "Your opinion matters very little to me. It's your body I want!" his hands started going lower. 

"You're slime, Evanthe will recover, and I certainly hope that I'm the one who drives a stake into your black and twisted heart!" Billy declared. Girard's eyes darkened. 

"I grow weary of your threats." Girard gagged him with a scrap of cloth, then slipped his mouth down to where his hand used to be. Billy flinched a little, and Girard slapped him. "Do not move!" He was enjoying himself a great deal, even knowing that Billy was doing his best to not be aroused by what he was doing. Girard whispered softly, "The less you fight me, the less pain you will be in." He nibbled on Billy's ear for a moment, loosening the gag just a touch as he massaged all over Billy. "You're fighting. Think of Evanthe doing this to you and then it will be over." 

Billy snarled, "I would never think of her while you're this close to me. I wouldn't tarnish my thoughts of her like that!" 

"I suggest that you enjoy this. The sooner you do, the sooner it's over." 

"Once you leave, will you ever come back to bother us again?" Billy wanted to know. Girard shrugged, starting to kiss down his neck 

"That's up to me. You know, I could bite you and control your actions." Girard hinted. 

Billy went pale. "No!" He knew if Girard did that, there would be no one to protect Evanthe right then. 

Girard's fangs flashed suddenly. "I think I will! Since you won't enjoy yourself!" 

"No!" Billy shook his head. "Please, no!!" 

Girard smiled. "Then you will enjoy yourself freely?" Billy nodded a tear-filled agreement. "If you don't, I _will_ bit you, and keep you as my very own." His hands and mouth returned to the business they'd been at before. This time, however, Billy started doing things himself, making certain it ended swiftly. "Oh, you have such _wonderful_ hands!" 

"I practiced on my true love." Billy said shortly. The two of them indulged, or rather Girard indulged himself and Billy was forced to respond. Once they were done, Girard purred at him. "Oh, I think you'll see me again. Even Skull couldn't do what you just did." 

Billy looked away from him. "Leave us alone. Can't you ever get enough of torturing us?" 

"I _love_ to torture people!" Girard retorted. "Look at Sophie, I'm still doing it after over a thousand years." 

The Blue Ranger sighed. "You're a complete sadist. You can't take no for an answer for anything." 

Girard laughed, then threw a blanket over him. 'Just think of what you just did. It's the same thing that I did to her, six hundred years ago!" With a laugh, he vanished, and Billy collapsed, tears falling out over both himself and Evanthe. 

He didn't know how long he'd been crying, how long he'd been hurting, when a bolt of black lightning turned itself into Adam. "Billy?" 

"N..n...no...." 

Adam frowned; he had just barely managed to pull himself out of a killer depression to come in for his shift watching over Evanthe. He kept himself convinced that it was just because of the power Girard had that Elissa was reacting as she was, and once he was taken care of, then she would go back to normal. "What happened?" 

"Girard." 

"D..did..he?" Adam didn't want to say just what he was thinking about, but Billy's nod was all he needed. 

"Yes. And no." The Blue Ranger kept speaking. "He said...if I didn't. .he'd take Evanthe to Goldar." 

Adam wrapped his arms around his friend, doing what he could to comfort him. "It's okay. The same thing has happened to me." 

"He..Adam..he said he did it to Evanthe, six hundred years ago." Billy couldn't understand just why Evanthe had never spoken of this, had never even hinted that it might possibly have happened. 

Adam growled. "He won't ever do it again." 

"Why wouldn't she tell me!?" Billy wanted to know. Adam shook his head. 

"The same reason I never told you guys that Ernon raped me." Adam said bluntly. Billy sighed. 

"She had to live with that, for six centuries." It boggled his mind. He barely felt able to live with what he had just experienced. 

Adam sighed. "I know how she feels, and how you are probably feeling." 

"We have to help her," Billy murmured. _ And maybe she can help me then. ..if anyone can._

Adam told him, "Rito is going to try something. He and Vincent are on their way." 

"Good." Billy reached for his clothes, forcing himself not to think about things. 

"If you _ever_ want to talk, let me know." Adam advised. Billy nodded quietly. 

"When are they going to be here?" 

Adam glanced out the window. "Soon. Vincent needed to help Rito first, help him find out who he truly is." 

"Hope they hurry." Billy shivered. "He was threatening to take Evanthe to Goldar. Apparently Goldar doesn't care about how hurt she is." 

He glanced over at Adam, whose voice held tinges of upset when he spoke. "They don't have feelings." 

"We'll get Elissa back." Billy tried to reassure him. 

Adam sighed. "If she _wants_ to come back." 

"What do you mean?" 

Adam uttered the words quietly. "She said that she was in love with Skull." 

"It's probably a love spell . Like they used on Evanthe in the first place." 

The Black Ranger sighed. "She didn't know who I was." 

"We'll find some way. There _has_ to be one!" Billy bit his lip and Adam thought seriously about ripping off every body part Girard possessed. 

"I hope so. I don't want to think about it if she's not under a love spell." 

Both of them looked up when Rito spoke from the door. "Who?" 

"Elissa." 

Rito glanced down a little. "She's not." 

Adam's eyes flared. "What!?" 

"Girard blocked all of her memories, and well. ..she and Skull have been spending a lot of time together, and they've both...sort of fallen..." 

"What!?" This time it was more of a broken whisper. Rito glanced over at Billy. 

"Is that all he can say?" 

The Blue Ranger shook his head. "No, but he's sort of under pressure at the moment." 

Rito nodded. "Oh, I found out my real name! It's David, David Trueheart." 

"Nice to meet you, David." Billy said woodenly. "Can you help Evanthe?" 

David glanced around. "I hope. Vincent's got some things with him. I think it's more ointment for her wounds.' 

Billy glanced down at Evanthe, who had not moved so much as a muscle beyond her breathing in weeks. She had deliberately put herself into a deep coma, not wanting to live in the slightest. The only thing keeping her alive was the fact only wood could take her life. "Girard was here." 

Vincent asked quietly, "What did he want?" Billy whispered quietly his answer, and Vincent put a hand on his shoulder. "You and me, outside, if you want to talk about it." 

"Help Evanthe first." 

Vincent nodded quietly. "Then the three of us are going to sit down and have a nice long chat." He glanced over at Tommy's newfound brother. "Ready, David?" 

"Ready." 

Billy leaned over and kissed Evanthe on the forehead. "You're going to come back to me, Evanthe. I just know it." 

Vincent advised, "Remember, use the name she knows you by." 

David nodded. "I will." 

Billy glanced over to Adam. "I hope this works." He wasn't very much heartened by the fact Adam was just staring at the ground helplessly. _Please, let her remember him soon. ..and let my Evanthe be all right._

With a swift intake of breath, Vincent began the spell, and David found himself inside the aching agony that was Evanthe's mind: or what was left of it. 

* * *

_David glanced around, seeing only darkness and shadows, and hearing an interminable sobbing that he recognized as being Evanthe. "Evanthe?" _

"Go away..." he couldn't see her, but he heard her, the softest whisper of a voice possible, more like a breathe on the breeze than anything else. 

He took a deep breath. this wasn't going to be easy. "It's me. Rito." 

"R..Rito?" her voice was a little louder this time, slightly more hopeful. 

"Yes. The **new** me, thanks to you." 

"I don't understand." He quickly told her about his past, how he had been kidnapped when barely a baby, and raised and twisted to be evil. "Glad you have a life..a real one. .now. A second chance.. 

He kept on going. "I came to help you. First you, then your friend." 

"Friend?" 

"Elissa. She has amnesia." 

Obviously Elissa's name wasn't a good thing to say right now, for a first-class howl erupted from her. "Elissa. . .NO!! She. .she hurt me!!" David realized that Evanthe wasn't thinking anymore. In the depths of her mind, she had retreated and been reduced to the barest of reactions, the primitive part of a being's mind. 

He would have to reason her out of it, appeal to the one thing that went beyond reactions...to the heart. "She didn't know what she was doing." 

"They all hurt me..." Evanthe murmured. "Except you." 

"Evanthe, please, think! You're the one who took Elissa there!" **oh, great, David, toss some guilt onto her. Not like she didn't have enough. **

Tears appeared to be falling. He could feel them, anyway. "No...no... 

"Skull told you to." He tried to explain. "Skull was corrupted by Girard, just like Sophie's been controlled by him all of her vampire life." 

Curiosity tinged the air now. "She..was controlled?" 

"For over a thousand years. since she became a vampire. If anyone is to blame, it's Girard. For what happened to you, to Skull, to Elissa, and now to Billy?" 

That did it. "B..Billy?" her voice sounded like her old self right now, but still scared and frightened. 

"You're so lucky, to have someone who is willing to be raped to protect his wife." 

He jumped back when Evanthe's form appeared in front of him, clad in night-black clothing and with an extremely angry expression on. "WHAT!?" 

"He loves you so much that he let Girard do that to him, rather than let you suffer Goldar doing it to you again." 

Her eyes widened. "Billy...did that for me?" 

"Yes." David nodded. "I think Adam is talking to him, once he can say more than 'what'." 

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "I would rather have died than let Billy go through that." 

"He loves you. He'd give up the world for you. You're both lucky, to have each other. 

she sighed. "Rito...David. I want to go back to the world, but I'm afraid if I do, they'll start it again. I can't block their magic, and they could make me love Skull again..or worse, Girard.' 

He reached out and took her hand. "Don't be. When I left, there were two vampires up there plotting his murder, so they would both be free of him. Unfortunately, from what I understand, Girard's death is the only way to free Elissa. 

"To be free..." she whispered it softly. "to be free from six hundred years of fear..." it was easy to see that was something that she had wanted for a **very** long time. 

"Four free, and two very confused people." 

"Confused?" 

He told her, "Skull has fallen for both Elissa and Sophie." 

"Whoa...what have I missed!?" 

"Elissa loves Skull." 

The vampire clenched her teeth. "I think I **need** to come back. Just to find out what's going on!" 

"You had better." He smiled briefly. "But remember to trust..." 

She sighed. "I will..but I don't think I am going to want anyone near me for a while." 

"Then you aren't going to heal. You need to try trusting again." 

She glanced down at herself, and he could see the scars that were still on her in this dream-world. On her body they had faded, but here they were raw and red. What she meant by that was easily deduced. "She was being threatened also. Skull used that whip on her, after you were freed." 

Tears dripped down Evanthe's face. "Elissa. .she'll never trust me again after this...and I don't deserve to be trusted." 

"You do. And we'll find out if she trusts you once she remembers who she is." 

Evanthe took a deep breath. "Thank you, David. For what you did in the palace and for helping me come back to myself.' 

"My pleasure." he smiled. She glanced around briefly. 

"Blood. ..I need blood!" 

He touched her shoulder gently. "Don't worry about it. Vincent has you on an IV with blood. You don't have to worry." 

She smiled. "Good. I'm going to go back now. I have things that need doing . A friend that needs saving. And a husband who needs my help, badly." 

"I'll see you there." 

As he vanished, Evanthe sighed deeply. The wounds to her soul had been deep, but she knew they would heal now. "Time to go back...to living." 

* * *

Vincent and David were both watching when Evanthe's eyes opened, and the ex-villain smiled. "Sleep well?" 

"Not particularly." she said. "But that's going to change." She looked over for Billy, and saw him sitting near-by, talking with Adam quietly. She managed to catch just enough to hear that it was about what Girard had done to him. "Billy." 

He turned quickly to her and ran over to hug her. "I love you!" It was their traditional greeting to one another: the verbal part anyway. 

Evanthe gazed into his eye. "Billy, why did you let him do that to you? Don't you know I would have rather died than see you hurt like that?" 

"I'd do it again to keep you safe." Billy said firmly. "I love you so much, and I've had someone to talk to about it." He glanced over at Adam, then back to her. "Someone who has been through something similar. I'm glad you're back." 

"Not nearly as glad as I am to be back!" Evanthe declared. Adam sighed momentarily. 

"One down, one to go." 

Evanthe cracked her knuckles calmly. "And we'll get her back, too, Adam. And a certain vampire we all know and hate is going to find himself at the business end of a stake." 

"I'll still have lost her." Adam murmured. 

"You don't know that, Adam." 

The Black Ranger glanced out the window. "She told me that she loves him." 

"Does that mean she doesn't love you?" 

"I don't know." Adam sighed. "I hope not." 

"Then stop worrying until we know," Evanthe declared. She glanced up at the IV leading into her arm sighed. "Now, Billy, I really need some fresh blood. This is okay, but there is nothing like the fresh stuff. Want to go hunting?" 

Vincent shook his head. "Tomorrow. You need some rest." 

"I'm fine." Evanthe tried getting up, then suddenly found herself on the floor, her legs not strong enough to let her stand up. "Oops." 

Vincent held a hand out to her. "You've been in a coma for three weeks." 

"Three.. .weeks?" she couldn't believe it! 

Billy sat next to her. "But you're out now." 

"And I'm not going to go back in, ever. If I can help it." 

Billy smiled. "You'd better not. That cot of ours isn't the most comfortable in the world." 

Evanthe smiled very sweetly at him. "Why don't you come to bed, Billy?" 

"I will." He smiled. "But let me see our guests out, okay?" 

Evanthe nodded, and smiled as he escorted them out. Once he came back in, she had made preparations: removing the light gown she had on and sliding under the covers. "I love you, Evanthe Cranston." he smiled at her when he came back in. 

"I love you too." 

She wasn't very surprised when he slid under the covers and held her tightly, crying his heart out. "Billy, I love you..." 

"I want to kill him!" 

Evanthe did what she could to comfort him. "We will. And he'll pay for everything he's done." 

Billy looked at her. "Evanthe...love me." 

"Always." she kissed him gently, then gazed into his eyes. "Billy. . .there's something I haven't told you. In fact, there's a lot I haven't told you. You know I'm six hundred years old, but you have no idea of what I've done in those six centuries. And what's been done to me." 

"I know Girard raped you six hundred years ago." 

She stared at him. "How did you find _that_ out? I've never told _anyone_, not even Elissa." Well, that wasn't _quite_ true, but she certainly hadn't told anyone around here. 

"He bragged about it. After he did it to me." 

Evanthe sighed. "He didn't tell you how long I was with them after I became a vampire, did he?" 

Billy shook his head, and she whispered softly, "Two hundred years." 

He held her gently. "I'm glad you got away. I'm glad Vincent got away also." 

Evanthe sighed. "So am I...wait..Vincent? What does he have to do with them?" 

"Sophie is his elder twin sister." Evanthe's eyes went wide as Billy told her about the relationship between Vincent and Sophie, and how Sophie had been dominated all those years. "Poor Sophie..." For the first time, she truly felt sorry for the one who had turned her. 

Billy took her hand. "Hey, first, let's worry about getting Elissa back." 

"And on getting rid of Girard. Forever this time." 

Her husband nodded. "I hope she's going to be all right." 

"So do I, Billy. So do I." 

There was silence between them for a few moments, then Billy said, "She thinks she's in love with Skull." 

"When she gets her memory back, she'll realize the truth." Evanthe was certain of it. 

Billy looked over at her. "Evanthe. ..what if she really does care for Skull that way?" 

Evanthe took a deep breath. "I..I don't know." 

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her. "Let's hope not. Let's hope not." 

**The End**


	37. Til Death Do Us Part

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Yaddah, yaddah, this is another Night Ranger, the Rangers don't belong to us, they belong to Saban._

**Til Death Do Us Part  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

It had been three months since Elissa had first been brought to the moon, and two since Rito/David had left. The bond Elissa felt for Skull had increased, though he had tried with all his might to avoid such an emotional attachment. He had had to submit to Girard every now and then, but not all that often, and he and Sophie had even had a few experiences together, once she had been released. 

"I love you, Elissa." Skull knew he didn't mean it in quit the same passionate way that she did, but the bond had formed regardless of his personal desires. He was almost looking forward to getting killed by either her or Adam one day. It would end the emotional torment they were all in. 

"I love you too, Skull." she glanced at him. "What is your real name, anyway?" 

"Eugene." he blushed a little, and she smiled. 

"I love you, Eugene." She grinned as he kissed her again, on the back of her neck this time. "That tickles!" 

Skull smiled. "I can tickle in other places." 

"I know you can." She grew silent suddenly, remembering something. "I don't want to leave you, Eugene." 

Skull also went silent. "It's for the best." 

"If it was, you'd let me stay with you!" she knew they were planning to kill Girard soon, and according to them, once they did, the collar on her neck would vanish and she would once again remember things she didn't want to remember. 

Skull shook his head. "No, Elissa. I can't do that to your family, or to you. You'll thank me once you have your memory back." 

"I won't." she was positive of it. 

The young vampire sighed. "Trust me." 

"If you love me let _me_ make up my own mind!" she insisted. Skull shook his head again 

"Not without all of your memories. It wouldn't be fair, and it wouldn't be a real decision." 

Elissa sighed, then changed the subject, to a degree. "Skull, who is Adam?" 

"He's your husband. The Black Ranger." 

"He's not as cute as you are." 

Skull felt like screaming. Didn't this girl have a _mind_ of her own? Then he stopped himself. She did. ..it simply didn't function without her memory. Slowly, he concentrated on something else. "You and he have something special, something we could never have." 

"What?" 

"First, a child." He explained what Sophie had told him. "Second, a mental link, a bond. You can speak to each other with just your thoughts." 

Elissa blinked a little. She had heard a voice in her head every now and then, but hadn't thought much of it. "Is that who I hear in my head?" 

"Yes. Speak to him, Elissa. He's hurting by you not being with him. Badly." He had watched the Rangers every now and then, especially Adam. It made him feel just a bit better, and he had dropped information about what he could when he could. He was almost positive some of his 'sessions' with Girard were because of that too. He felt it was worth the pain, though. 

"How?" 

Skull frowned. "I'm not certain." 

"Should I try thinking his name?" since it was her name that she kept hearing, maybe that was it. Skull nodded, and she closed her eyes for a moment. _Adam?_

The answer came back clear and strong and she almost fell off the bed at just how much raw love was in the mental voice. _ ELISSA!? _

So that's how I do that.... 

Confusion now touched his voice. _ Elissa? _

I'm not sure what I'm doing. 

You're talking to me, through our link. 

Okay. 

Elissa. . .how are you? Are you all right? 

I'm fine. I'm with Skull at the moment. 

We're going to be coming for you again soon. And to kill Girard. 

I wish I remembered you. Skull says that we have something very special together. 

We do. I love you more than my own life, Elissa. Our daughter, Gwen, she misses you so much. 

I think I'm going to be confused when he dies. I love Skull, but I'm told that I also love you. 

We'll deal with that when the time comes. She could feel a stab of pain in him that he wasn't speaking of at the notion of her loving Skull. 

_Okay._

What she heard next surprised her. _Whatever you decide, I will love you forever, Elissa. _

Even if I go with Skull? 

Yes. I will be hurt..hurt beyond measure. But I will still love you. 

I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to hurt Skull either. 

We'll figure something out together. 

Okay. But please, let me contact you from now on. 

All right. 

I'm going now. 

I love you.

She glanced up at Skull. "It worked." 

"I'm glad for you." He honestly was; he hoped this would help her to realize where her truest heart lay now. 

Elissa sighed. "It gave me the shivers. I don't know why but it just did." 

"You're probably just not used to it anymore." 

"Probably." She nodded. If they had used that on a regular basis, then that made sense. "Love me, please." 

Skull slowly kissed her. "No matter what you choose, when you have your memory, I will love you." _I wish I didn't. . .whoever said love wasn't easy obviously knew this situation inside and out._

Elissa appeared not to have any such qualms, however. "As I will you." 

The two of them started to kiss more seriously, and after that, things got far too personal to be described. 

* * *

Out on the Cranstons' front porch, Evanthe sat by herself in a rocking chair, her eyes half-shut as she considered each and every moment of her life. She had done her best the last two months not to think very hard about Elissa. It hurt her to do that, to know that she couldn't get to her friend. She wanted just to be alone, in all ways, as much as she could, and Billy respected that. She knew he wasn't all _that_ far away, however. 

And when Goldar appeared practically on top of her, she was glad of that. "Ah, there you are, my reward!" 

_Geez, is he stuck in a rut, or what? I think I know just how to deal with his golden stuck-upness. _ With a practiced scream, she started to back away. "G..go away!" her voice shook. 

Goldar stepped towards her. "Never! You're coming back with me! I want my reward!" 

"Never!" she backed away again. "I don't want anything to do with you!" 

"You have no choice." Goldar declared. Evanthe smiled. It was a dangerous smile, one that brought back memories of days none of the Rangers had ever seen, but she remembered clearly...days when she had had to fight for her life, and had won every time. 

"I think I do." Her voice was low, soft, and dangerous. Every muscle was ready, every nerve intent on it's job. She wasn't what Goldar thought she was. . .she was what _she_ wanted to be. 

A deathtrap. 

One that shivered and stood as he got closer. "D...Don't touch me!" _I hope I get an Emmy for this. . ._

"And just what are you going to do to me?" he stepped closer to her. 

Too close. 

Her smile was living ice. "Just this." With all the power of her body behind it, she slammed Goldar in the privates. The pained squeak he emitted was worth every moment of pain she had suffered on the moon. "Did you _really_ think I was still afraid of you?" she almost laughed. "Are you _that_ stupid!?" 

Goldar tried charging towards her, but met her fist slamming onto the top of his head. "Sorry, Goldar." She snorted. "The reward is _canceled_!" 

He backed up, glaring at her. "Not canceled. Delayed. I will return for you." 

"You come near me again and I'll kill you." she said flatly. Couldn't this idiot take a hint? 

"We shall see." was all he said before vanishing in a ball of golden light. Evanthe leaned against the wall of the house, breathing hard, trying to recover. She had fought fear plenty of times, but never quite like that before. 

The sound of feet got her attention, and she looked up to see Billy running towards her. "Evanthe?" 

"I'm okay." 

He smiled as he caught up to her, putting his arms automatically around her. "I'm sure you are, but let's get you home anyways." 

"You saw Goldar, huh?" she already knew he had, just by how concerned he was looking at her. 

Billy nodded. "I heard him first, then I saw you dealing with him." 

Evanthe smiled. "He bought the 'I'm scared of you' act so very well. He's not _that_ hard to fool, though." 

"He's an idiot. Always has been one, always will be one." 

Evanthe nodded, then smiled at him. "Don't be afraid to leave me alone, Billy. I can take care of myself now. I did it for three centuries, after all." 

"I know, I know." he smiled. "Oh, I've got some good news for you. Want to hear it?" 

"Sure!" 

Billy smiled. "Elissa used her their link today. She contacted Adam." 

Evanthe's eyes lit up with hope. "Does she remember?" 

Billy shook his head. "No. Skull told her about her and Adam's past, about their link, and she tried it." 

"It's a good sign, though." 

"She still wants to go away with Skull." Billy wasn't looking forward to this, either. 

Evanthe leaned against the house. "Everything hinges on her getting her memories back." 

"Zordon won't let us go up there and kill Girard like he let us kill Ernon." 

"I know." she agreed with Billy. "But we'll figure out something. 

Billy nodded. "I can understand his reasons, though. With Ernon, if she lived, Elissa would have died. Right now, Elissa is safe, she isn't in any physical danger." 

"I guess you're right." Evanthe didn't like it, but she didn't really have a whole lot of options, either. 

Billy nodded. "At least Skull is telling her about her past, what he knows of it." 

Evanthe agreed. "Maybe the amnesia will wear off somehow?" she really doubted that, however. Girard's spells didn't do that sort of thing. 

"From what David said, it won't." Tommy's new brother had easily slipped into life in Angel Grove, and had even met his adopted father, Sam Trueheart, who lived on the Indian Reservation. Sam had meant to raise David as a shaman, but Master Vile's interference had destroyed that. Or more precisely, had delayed it. His training had already begun. 

Evanthe shrugged. "Who knows. It's still a little hard to believe that David is. .was..Rito." 

"He's smarter than he _ever_ acted." Billy agreed. Evanthe smiled to herself. 

"And nicer, too." She was committed to somehow repaying David for what he had done for her, though he wasn't quite certain just how she could. She knew that she would think of something, though. 

Billy glanced at her, then smiled. "Let's go in. There's a small surprise waiting for you." 

"Surprise?" 

"Something Adam and I have been working on." He told her. Evanthe raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Oh, tell me, please!" Try as she might, she couldn't get him to say anything, until they got home. Billy had her close her eyes, and led her inside. She heard a flick of a switch, then he told her she could open her eyes. 

The first thing she saw, the _only_ thing she could see, was the most perfect and beautiful blood red rose she had ever seen in all her years. She almost wept at the beauty of it. "It's beautiful!" 

"Happy birthday, Evanthe." he told her. Her eyes went round with shock. 

"H..how did you know?" 

Billy smiled. "Three people. Your parents and..." his voice dropped off, not wanting to say who the other one was. Evanthe finished it for him, though. 

"Elissa. She's the only other person who knows it." 

"She told me how you two did something special every year, even after we met." He'd been wondering just why on that day, they would always vanish for the whole twenty-four hours. Now he knew. He frowned for a moment, as Evanthe's eyes darkened just the tiniest shade. "What's the matter?" 

"Just over six hundred years ago, I turned seventeen," she breathed out the words. "Three days later, I became immortal." 

He held her. "Not a very nice birthday present." 

"Not at the time, no. But it made certain I would be around to meet Elissa. And you." 

Billy nodded. "And to save Elissa from Michael." 

"I bless that snowstorm now." she would never have thought a quirk of the weather would have brought her a friend she would die for, time and time again. 

"I think we all do." 

Evanthe smiled at him warmly. "I love you, Billy." 

He took her hand. "I wish you and Elissa could do whatever it is you two do on this day." 

"We will next year." Evanthe was certain of it. She smiled a little. "I'm six hundred and twenty-eight today." 

"And I'm lucky." He purred into her ear, and she practically melted on him right then and there. 

"Not _nearly_ as lucky as I am." 

Billy grinned. "Let's celebrate!" 

"Oh?" She smiled at him. "Got anything in mind for how?" she wasn't very surprised when he pulled her to the couch and began to demonstrate just how people got birthdays in the first place. . . 

It wasn't until _much_ later, with the two of them were under an afghan and in each other's arms, enjoying their presence, when a very familiar beep sounded. Evanthe glared at the device. "This is _great_!" her voice was laden with sarcasm. 

"It will be if that's Elissa calling to say she's back." 

Evanthe nodded as Billy picked up the communicator. "This is Billy, what is it?" 

"And it had better be good! We were having fun!" Evanthe leaned over and spoke into his communicator. 

Zordon's voice responded sternly. "I'm afraid that it is not. Girard is in Angel Grove, demanding Evanthe's surrender." 

The Purple Ranger growled something nasty. "He's not getting it!" 

"Let's go make sure he understand that." Billy declared. 

"You got it!" Evanthe declared, reaching for her clothes. Billy touched his communicator again. 

"Zordon, have the others meet us there." 

* * *

Girard stood in the center of Angel Grove, clad in his regular clothing. His face had become familiar to the people of Angel Grove, and they had cleared out once he'd started bellowing for the Power Rangers. 

Points of light transformed themselves into the Rangers, with Evanthe's purple hiding deep in the back. As they arrived, Girard stated, "I want Evanthe." 

Tommy growled, "You're not getting her!" 

"Then Elissa dies." This was Girard's final stroke. Use the heart of the good vampire to bring her back to him. . . then kill them both. It would be a master stroke, and the first successful in his war against good. he liked it. 

A soft voice spoke. "Don't hurt her." he couldn't see who it was, but he was certain it wasn't Evanthe. She was still too broken. 

"Who said that?" 

The Rangers stepped aside, and Purple ranger calmly walked up, confidence in every stride she made. "I did." 

Girard looked mockingly at her. "And just who are you?" 

"Your worst nightmare." 

The vampire lord looked at the Rangers, then laughed. "So you replaced Evanthe! How cute!" 

Aisha laughed herself. "No one can replace her!" 

Girard glanced at the violet-clad Ranger. "Let me see who you are." He commanded. 

"Of course." She seemed to smile, and slowly unlatched her helmet. His jaw hit the street when he saw who it was: Evanthe! 

"How!" How had she _possibly_ recovered from all that they had done to her! It shouldn't be possible! 

"It's called 'healing'. . .'love'. ..things you don't know anything about." Evanthe didn't so much as flip an eyelid when she saw Sophie and Skull appear behind Girard. They couldn't kill Girard, but in this one instance, Zordon had decreed that they were _not_ to try to save a life. They only had to defend the innocence, and Girard had lost his innocence a very long time ago. "And you will never harm Elissa." 

Before he could make another motion, Skull and Sophie spoke in unison. "For Elissa. ..and for our freedom!" 

With a single joint motion, the two of them drove the stake deep into Girard's hating heart. He had no time even to look surprised as he turned to dust and blew away on the breeze: this time never to return. 

Slowly, the Rangers relaxed, and Evanthe sighed deeply. "It's over." With a flicker, all of them demorphed, leaning against whatever they could. 

Sophie looked at the Purple Ranger. "Evanthe, drink from your husband." 

"Why?" She looked curious for a moment, then her eyes went _very_ wide. "You mean. .." 

Sophie nodded. "For you to no longer be controlled by me, drink from him. Please." 

Evanthe turned to Billy. She had never been able to ask him the first time, but now, she would. Billy smiled. "You don't have to ask that." With a gentle motion, she bit into his neck, drinking just enough to shatter the control she had once been under. 

Sophie smiled, then looked at Skull. "You may want to go get Elissa." She looked back at the Rangers. "Skull and I are going to Europe for a while." 

"Sophie," Evanthe sighed. "Thank you. And you too, Skull." 

As Skull vanished, Sophie looked at the Rangers. "Is there any chance you can tell me where Vincent is?" Once Evanthe had told her, she sighed. "Thank you. I guess it's time I et my sister-in-law, and started to make up for what I did.' 

"Thank you for one other thing." Evanthe said quietly, remembering what she and Billy had discussed earlier. "For making me a vampire." 

Sophie smiled. "I'm glad you found happiness." 

* * *

Skull appeared in the bedroom, banishing the Tengas with a motion. They were going to be leaving shortly, anyway. Elissa sat on the bed, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. The collar had vanished from around her neck. 'You remember." She nodded, and he sighed mentally. "Come on, I'm going to take you back to Adam. Where you belong." 

Elissa came over to him and kissed him gently. "Love me, Skull. Right here, right now. I want you." His eyes went saucer-like. "I want you, Skull. I love you. Make love to me." 

Skull didn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious! You have your memories back!" 

"I am, and I do. I still love you, Skull. As much as I love Adam, and I want you." She pulled him to the bed and fell backwards, taking him with her. "Remember what we did this morning?" 

"Yhh...yeah." 

"How about a replay?" she kissed him full on the lips, then stared into his eyes. "Will you make love to me?" he said something rather dreamily that she took as an affirmative. "I love you, Eugene Skullovitch." 

"I love you..Elissa...Park.." 

She started kissing him down the chest. "Just Elissa for now. Your lover." 

Words became unnecessary, and when they were done, Elissa had a tear in her eyes. "Are you sending me back to Adam?" 

"Yes." Skull said firmly. "Sophie and I are going to Europe for a while." 

"I can't face him." Elissa had not lost her love for Adam, but another love had joined it. 

"He loves you." 

Elissa sighed. "I know. But I'm so confused. I love him, but I love you just as much." 

Skull stood up , dressing. "Come on. It's time and past time you were home." 

As she put her own clothes back on, she sighed. "I guess this is good-bye, my knight in shining armor." 

"No." Skull said firmly. "You're going back to him. I'm just the dumb idiot who took you from him in the first place." 

She looked at him. "But I fell in love with the guy who treated me like a princess. Who massaged ointment into my wounds every day, who always kept me guarded once Rito told him what Finster did to me." 

"It was the least I could do. I would've sent you home if I could have." 

Elissa nodded. "I know you couldn't. And I'm glad you didn't.' 

He closed his eyes for a moment. He hated his life and his unlife in that moment. Things had been so much simpler when he was younger. . .and he had a lot of explaining to do to Bulk. His old friend really needed someone to talk to, and he wanted to be that person again. Maybe Bulk would listen to him when he spoke too. He sighed. "It's time for you to go back." 

"I love you. Don't forget that. And I know that you love both me and Sophie." Elissa said quietly. She'd come to some other decisions while waiting for him to return. Skull nodded, and she sighed a little. "Let's go. Before I throw you back onto that bad." She glanced at him for a moment. "You know, I just remembered something. You were the _only_ person at Angel Grove High that knew Adam and I were sleeping together our junior year and didn't tease us!" 

Skull smiled. "Why should I? If you'd been my girlfriend then, I couldn't have waited either!" 

ELissa smiled. "If Had seen you that day, instead of Adam, I might have been." 

"Not the way I was then," He reminded her. "Besides, there's no _way_ I would have been up in the mountains with Billy." 

She wrapped her arms around him for a moment. "I wish you were right now. I don't want to lose you." 

He touched her shoulder gently. "You'll. .we'll. .always have what we had here. The good parts, anyway." 

She looked at him. "It's over then? Even if I don't stay with Adam?" 

Skull sighed. "If you decide not to stay with him, I don't know." 

Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded. "We'd better go." 

Both of them melted away into light, and then for the first time in three months, Elissa was back on Earth. She had remembered Adam only during the time she had been wolven, and all those times she had been caged and penned. When she had returned to her human form, she had not remembered loving him. ..or anything else. 

She looked across at him, where he stood with the others. Their faces were familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, all slightly changed by the passage of time, short though it had been. Adam stared at her. "Elissa..." She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "I love you." 

She couldn't do it. She turned and ran, stopping not that far away, her shoulders shaking with tears and grief. Elissa? his voice touched her mind. _What's wrong? _

Leave me alone. 

Elissa? what's wrong? Please talk to me. Do you love me?" 

I do. .but..but. . 

But you love him too. Still? 

Yes. 

Are you going to leave me? More strength than she had imagined possible was in that question. And more agony. 

_I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore. _

You need time to rest. .to recover. 

What do you think I've been doing these past three months? I've been doing almost nothing **but** resting! 

But now you have your memories. 

I know. But I lost a big chunk of my heart. 

Whatever you decide, I'll live with. 

Adam, he protected me. He did something that I've never felt with you. 

W..what's that? 

Made me feel like I was the only one in the universe besides him. She could feel and hear his agony, and it started up her own tears again. Then, he spoke again. 

_I'm sorry, Elissa._ A deadly calm was in his mind. 

_For what? _

For not being good enough for you. 

She turned just in time to see him start to walk away. The other Rangers and Skull also watched, not quite certain just what to do right now. "ADAM!" 

As he kept on walking, Elissa literally collapsed onto the road, crying her soul out. "What have I done?" 

* * *

The moment he was out of sight, Adam teleported to the Command Center. Blank-faced and dry-eyed, he laid his morpher and communicator on the console. "Adam, why are you not with your wife?" 

He answered Zordon calmly. "She loves Skull. I'm quitting." 

"Adam, I beg you to reconsider your decision." 

Adam shook his head. "I've made up my mind." 

Zordon looked down at the young man, and cursed all that was evil for doing this to the Rangers he loved so much. "You will be missed, but I ask you to stay long enough for us to find a replacement for you." 

"There's no need." he said. "Sophie said Goldar left, and Finster isn't that much of a problem on his own." 

"Goldar went to get Master Vile." Zordon told him. He had detected which way the winged monkey's teleportation stream had went, and it worried him. Master Vile was almost evil incarnate. 

Adam shook his head. "You'll find someone, but I can't face Elissa anymore." _she destroyed my reason to be, and he expects me to just sit here and smile and take it._

Zordon told him, "That is a major problem for the Earth, and the Rangers." 

Adam sighed. He couldn't abandon his duties. It wouldn't be right. But he could make a stipulation. "Just call me when you need me to fight. But no _other_ times. Not to be with the others for anything. I don't want to see Elissa." 

"So be it." Zordon declared. Adam quietly teleported back to his place, and started packing. He barely glanced up with Elissa and Evanthe both walked in. There looked still to be tension between them, but it would ease in time. 

Adam ignored them both as he kept no packing. Elissa spoke. "I guess I'm not the only one leaving the Rangers." 

"I guess not.' Evanthe replied. 

The Black Ranger spoke. "I'm staying until they find a replacement. But I'm not going to stay here." 

"I hope Liana makes a good Rose Ranger." Elissa said. She couldn't handle the fight anymore, and ran out of the room in tears once again. 

Evanthe turned her burning gaze on her friend. "What in the world do you think you're doing, Adam?" 

"She doesn't love me, she loves SKull." Adam said frostily. 

Evanthe sighed. "Did she ever say that she doesn't love you?" 

"She made it clear that I'm not good enough for her." Adam sparked back. Evanthe felt like strangling something. Maybe it was both of them. 

"Look, I can't hear you guys when you speak o each other, so what did she say to you? 

Adam sighed. "That he made her feel like she was the only one in the universe besides him. something that it appears that I've never been able to do." 

Evanthe asked, "What did it feel like the first time you two made love?" 

"Like it was just us." 

"Like it was just the two of you. In the universe." 

Adam sighed. "Yes. But it's obvious that she didn't share that feeling." 

"Why don't you ask her?" 

Adam half-glared at her. "I don't have to! She already told me!" Evanthe threw up her hands and headed off to find Elissa. She was going to get this straightened out of it killed her. 

Again. 

* * *

She found Elissa nearing Wolf's Cliff, where she and Adam often met when they were in wolven form. Elissa was staring out. "Elissa." 

"Go away, Evanthe." Despair was in her friend's voice. _ Heck of a homecoming._

Evanthe wasn't leaving that easily, though. "Sure. Just as soon as you tell me how it felt for you and Adam the first time you made love." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elissa was surprised, Evanthe had never asked that sort of thing before! 

"Answer the question." 

Elissa sighed. "Like I was in heaven." 

"Apparently he's no longer good enough for you, then." Evanthe said calmly. Elissa looked down. 

"I love him, the same as I always have." 

Evanthe rolled her eyes. "So that's why you're leaving him, leaving the team, and going to Europe with Skull. Sheesh, I wish Billy loved _me_ that much!" 

Elissa looked out over the cliff. "I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to lose the one man I shared so much with in my life. The father of my child. The man who held me close every night." 

"He's back there, packing to go, because he thinks you don't love him." 

Elissa shook her head. "He wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him that." 

"Would you listen to him if the first thing he did after coming back from when Ernon or Rita had him was to look at you, then run away swearing he loved them?" Elissa shook her head. "So why should he listen to you now?" 

"You have a point." Elissa leaned against a tree. Evanthe growled to herself; this was going to take desperate measures. 

"Wait here." She was gone only a moment, then reappeared with Skull in her grip. "You two wait here." she snapped, almost tossing him at Elissa, then vanishing again. 

Elissa looked at him. He looked back. "Ummm. ..hi." 

"Adam's leaving me." 

Skull frowned deeply. "Oh, man..." 

"I don't want to lose him..." Elissa sighed just as Adam and Evanthe teleported back in. Adam didn't look as if he'd wanted to come, but he arrived just in time to hear what she had said. 

"Elissa..d..did you say what I think you said?"Elissa nodded, and Adam tried to keep going. "But---" 

Evanthe shut him up. "I want yes and no answers to this. Elissa, do you love, Adam?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you love Skull?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want either of them to leave you?" 

"No." 

Evanthe turned to skull. "Skull, do you love Elissa? 

"Yes." 

"Adam, do you love Elissa?" 

"More than anything." 

"Do either of you want to lose her?" Evanthe was putting the time she'd spied on the Spanish Inquisition to good use here and now. And for a much better cause than they had. 

"No." 

Evanthe kept going. "Skull, do you love Sophie?" 

"Yes." 

"Elissa, do you have any problems with that?" 

"No." 

Evanthe turned to Adam. "Adam, do you have any problems with Elissa loving Skull and him loving her?" she remembered something then. "Oh, and the first person who lies gets their heart torn out." 

Adam looked a little confused when he answered. This was a part of Evanthe he'd never dreamed exist! "Yes." 

"Why?" 

"I'm jealous. Just like I was when Elissa was remembering Jareth." 

Evanthe nodded. "Why?" 

"I love her," Adam said softly. "And I can't stand the idea of someone else in her life that could steal her away from me." 

"And if he doesn't steal her away?" 

"I'd be happy," Adam admitted, but there was guilt in it too. 

_Adam, for those three months, my universe consist of Goldar, Rito, Girard, Sophie, and the rest of those idiots on the moon. I didn't have you there. Do you see how easy it was for Skull to have made me feel like that? _

Yes. 

Elissa spoke aloud. "I love you, Adam. And I am more confused now than I have _ever_ been." 

"I Love you too." 

Elissa looked at him. "You have to understand That I need to get my emotions back in focus." She turned to Skull. "you have to understand that also, because you should take the time to do it yourself." 

Skull nodded. "I know." None of them noticed when Evanthe teleported away, her self-appointed task of making them all talk to one another and not stew in silent misunderstanding completed. What they did once they were done talking was their decision. She'd just gotten it started. 

Elissa continued. "Skull, I appreciate the offer of going to Europe with you and Sophie, but I can't accept." 

Skull nodded. "I understand." 

She looked to Adam. "I can't stay a Ranger, either." 

"That's up to you." 

Elissa wasn't done yet. "I can't stay with you until I think things through, either." 

"I understand that too." 

She looked at them both. "Skull, Adam. I love you both." 

"I love you." the two of them spoke in unison, then glanced at each other, finding a strange form of brotherhood in the love they shared for her. 

"Adam, take care of Gwen for me. Skull, take care of yourself and of Sophie. She loves you." Adam nodded, as did SKull. "Liana is taking my place on the tam, till Gwen is ready to. Ninjor picked the wrong person for these powers." 

_But he couldn't have._ Adam kept that to himself. _ The Rose and Purple Ranger powers couldn't have been held first by anyone **but** the two of you. Ninjor didn't pick you...they did. _ "There will never be a Rose Ranger as good as you." he told her out loud. 

Elissa didn't believe him. "I've been nothing but a liability to the team. Look at all that's happened to me." 

"Tommy had just as much, and look what he turned out to be,' Adam retorted. "You've also been the finest warrior we had." 

"And you're biased." She almost smiled a little. 

"True." He admitted. "But aren't we all?" 

Elissa smiled very faintly. "I guess I should go find an apartment now." she started to leave, when Adam caught her hand. 

"Elissa." 

"Yes, Adam?" 

He pulled her into a deep kiss, one from the depths of his toes and his soul. _I love you. _

I love you too. You're the only guy who gave me a piece of heaven! 

You **are** my heaven. 

Don't try to sway my judgment! 

It's the truth. 

She smiled again. "Is should go." 

Skull sighed just a little. "I need to get back to Sophie." Elissa glanced at him, something curious in her mind. 

"Skull, if you had to choose between me and Sophie, who would you choose?" 

He looked confused for a moment, then finally said. "Right now. I don't know." 

**The End**


	38. Grandfather of Evil

_**Legal Disclaimer: ** Saban Entertainment owns the Rangers. Cynthia and Elizabeth Entertainment owns Elissa and Evanthe and their offspring and anything not on the show._

**Grandfather of Evil  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Several weeks had passed since Elissa's final rescue. She had been doing fairly well for herself then, getting herself an apartment and hunting for a new job. She had had very little contact with the Rangers, even Evanthe, and even less with Adam. She was slowly starting to come to some very serious conclusions, and she was glad that she was being left alone to think as she needed to be. After being so shattered totally, she believed she was finally starting to make some headway in putting herself back together. 

One of the tools she used was drawing. She had always liked to draw, and now she did her best so sketch out a small imitation of some of the more horrifying things she'd been through on the moon. A knock on the door sent her jumping out of her skin. 

Putting the sketchbook down, she went to open the door and her jaw dropped to see Adam there, with Gwen in his arms. "Hi, Elissa." 

"Hi. .." she felt a little unsteady, though she wasn't certain if that was because of his stunning good looks or the shock she'd had while drawing. "Come on in." 

The two of them came in, and Adam peered around at her. "So, um. . .how have you been?" 

"Okay, I guess." 

He nodded. "Gwen's missed you." 

"I've missed her too!" Elissa picked Gwen out of Adam's arms and held her close. "Oh, did I miss you!" 

Gwen giggled a little, then looked at her. "Hi, mommy!" 

Elissa's eyes went very wide. "She's talking!" 

Adam nodded. "She sort of started while you were gone." Elissa sighed, sitting down on the couch and cried. Adam sat next to her, and stiffened just a bit as she leaned against him and watched Gwen as she toddled about the room. 

"What else did I miss..." Elissa wondered, not noticing him glancing over to see her sketch. 

Adam nodded. "Rito became David, Tommy's twin brother." 

"I was there when he changed, remember?" she reminded him. Adam nodded. 

"I wasn't sure if you remembered that." 

Elissa's eyes wandered over to the sketch. "There seems to be a lot that I now remember." 

"I can see." Adam looked at the sketch, not wanting to ask about it. If she wanted to tell him, though, he wasn't going to stop her. His every sense appeared to be on fire as he stayed near her. He'd missed her so much. .. 

Elissa sighed and got up. "Want something to drink?" 

"Sure." Adam nodded and smiled when he brought him a can of soda. He noticed she was shaking, and wanted nothing more than to hold her forever. "Thanks." 

She sat back down, deep in thought. "I am sorry, Adam. I didn't want any of this to happen." 

"I know." Adam nodded. "It did anyway. We'll just have to deal with it now." 

Elissa glanced down at the scars. "Along with everything else." 

Adam nodded, and Elissa glanced at him. "Want to stay for dinner?" 

"Sure." he had hoped she would ask. He watched as she picked up the sketchpad and glanced at it for a moment, then threw it towards the closed window. "You still draw like a dream." 

"And I draw nightmares." 

He took a long breath. "That are over." 

She agreed. Sort of. "In real life, but now that I have those memories back, I have to deal with them. I wish I could have on New Kalakan." 

"What was it like there?" Adam had wondered that for quite some time now. 

"Beautiful. Peaceful." That world had never known war, and she hoped it never would. Something like that should never be touched by the horrors she knew. 

Adam nodded. "I wish I could visit there someday." 

She looked at him, something in her mind. "Adam, how can you still love me after what I did to you?" 

"I just do." 

Elissa looked at him. There was such simple love in his eyes, so complete and unquestioning, unchanging, unerring. She didn't know how he could have it for her, but he did. "I love you too." She did. She didn't know why, but she just did. He made her complete. 

"I love you forever." 

Saying that banished most of the fears she'd been having, and she leaned over to gently kiss him. "What do you say we put Gwen to bed early, and skip dinner?" 

"Sounds good to me." He smiled at her, and Elissa went over to Gwen, who was poking through some magazines she had. 

"Want to see your new room?" She'd decorated the entire apartment, but done a very good job on Gwen's, knowing Adam would be bringing her sometime soon. She picked up the little girl and carried her to the room. 

The future werewolf glanced around, her tiny mind liking what she saw. "Nice room." 

Elissa smiled. "I designed it myself. Why don't you get settled in, and come knock on Mommy's door when you're ready to go to sleep, okay?" 

"Okay, mommy." Once Gwen had started talking, her mind and mouth and developed at a very alarming rate. Adam had worried about it, until he had learned that it was natural, since she _did_ have wolven genetics, and wolves developed much faster than humans. She ran over and gave her mother a very _tight_ hug. "I love you, Mommy." 

Elissa hugged back. "I love you too. And I miss being with you." 

"You'll be back one day." Gwen said firmly. "Daddy loves you." 

Elissa smiled. "And I love him. Now scoot! Go get settled in." She closed the door gently behind her and went back to Adam, who was still seated politely on the couch. "Wanna see my room?" 

He nodded. "You've really done a great job on this place." 

"Thanks." She smiled. "My last design project, that I didn't get paid to do!" 

Adam giggled. "It's still beautiful." 

As she led him back to the bedroom, she told him, "I quit my job." 

"Why?" They had managed to convince everyone in Angel Grove that a distant relative of Elissa's had become suddenly sick, requiring her to fly out at once and deal with it, which was how they'd explained her unexpected absence. They knew they were going to have to do something about this sort of thing in the future, too. This was just starting to strike too close to home. 

She sighed. "I loved it. But when I came back, I just felt uncomfortable there." 

"Because you were gone so long?" 

Elissa nodded, and he smiled warmly and comfortingly at her. "You'll find another job." 

Elissa smiled. "Already have, sort of. Darian likes to write children's stories, and knows that I like to draw. So I'm illustrating his net one for him." 

"Good." He was suddenly awestruck when she swung the door open and displayed a room almost identical to the one she used at her family's ranch. His jaw dropped. "This is beautiful!" 

Elissa smiled. "Brings back some good memories." 

"Really?" 

She struck at him lightly. "Don't tell me you forgot! I designed this room to look like my room back at the ranch!" 

"You did tell me, but I was sort of focusing on you, not the room." She blushed deeply, then kissed him. "I love you, Elissa." 

She looked at him. "I. .I love you." She smiled just a touch. "I haven't said that very much since Finster did that to me. Hold me, Adam." Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She remembered other nights in his arms, nights that made anything she had had with Skull seem pale and distant in comparison. Tears spilled down her cheeks, to be kissed away by Adam. She looked up into his eyes. "Make love to me, please?" 

He could never, and did not now, say no to her. 

Afterwards, she cuddled into him, her mind at more peace than she could remember for some time. "Thank you." 

"I love you." He said it simply and honestly. It was true. 

She smiled. "I forgot what it was like to be with you." 

"I hope I reminded you." 

A blush stained her cheeks, and she stretched luxuriously. "Oh, you did." 

Both of them looked up at a tiny knock on the door, and a small voice saying, "Mommy!" 

"I think you're being paged." Adam grinned. He had had to put up with that for months, he was more than glad to have help again. 

Elissa smiled as she reached for her housecoat. "I missed that too." Once she was properly covered, she swung the door open. "Yes, Gwen darling?" 

"I'm ready to go to bed, Mommy." The little girl looked up at her with bright eyes. Elissa wondered what she had heard, and more. . .what she had understood. 

Elissa took her hand. "Then let's!" she led Gwen back to her room and turned down the covers on the bed. "Hop on in!" 

Her daughter did, curling up under the covers. "Night, mommy." 

"Night, my little Gwen." Elissa kissed her, then tucked her in neatly. "If you need anything, you just knock, okay?" 

Gwen nodded, and Elissa smiled. "Good night." She kissed her gently on the forehead again, then turned out the light and went back to the room. She saw Adam getting out of the bed, and raised one eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" 

Adam looked a little ashamed, and embarrassed. "Well. .." 

She smiled. "You're going back home, aren't you?" he nodded, as she came over and kissed him passionately. Slowly, he looked at her, stars in his eyes. 

"You don't mind if I stay a little longer, do you?" he asked. 

She couldn't help but laugh. "Not in the least." Slowly she ran her fingers down his back. He arched his back, his eyes wide and surprised. 

"Whoa...wow...I missed that!" Elissa smiled for a moment, then backed away, remembering something. "Elissa?" he looked at her. 

"I can't do it, Adam." she murmured. He looked confused, and she said. "I did the same thing with Skull." 

"Oh." 

She sighed. "I cheated on you. I love you so much, Adam, but those memories keep coming back! I want to be with you forever, but I don't know how!" 

Adam took her hand gently. "Why don't we try and learn how?" There was too much love in his voice for her to deny him, and she wanted to anyway. 

She took the first step. "Then I have to be honest with you about what happened up there before you got Evanthe out." 

"What did happen?" Almost before the words were out of his mouth, his mind was overwhelmed with images of bondage, abuse, violence, pain. . ."Oh, Elissa. . ." 

A tear fell down her cheek. "That's not the worst of it. I actually enjoyed some of what he did to me back then." 

Adam wrapped her arms around her and held her gently. "Elissa. .." she cried into him, and he held her. Sometimes he wondered if his shoulder ever got soggy. But he wouldn't mind, not if he was needed. And he was. "Elissa, I love you. Nothing can change that. Nothing." 

"I love you, too. And it's you I want, forever." 

He looked at her calmly. "You're the only one I've ever wanted, forever." 

Elissa pulled him onto the bed, nibbling on his neck, and accidentally got a touch too playful, biting his neck. "Careful there!" 

"Sowwy." she smiled at him. She didn't really like giving or taking pain all _that_ much, though a touch of it in fun wasn't that bad. 

Adam kissed at her, nibbling on his own. "It's okay." 

She paused for a moment, looking at him. "It looks like you're staying the night!" 

"Looks like it." He smiled, then reached for her. Once they were done, she lay in his arms, almost afraid to sleep again, for fear the nightmares would return. The fear was banished when he kissed her gently on the forehead. Slowly she fell to sleep, murmuring one single word before then. 

"Forever." 

* * *

Traveling towards the Earth in his SpaceSkull, Master Vile, Lord of the M-51 Galaxy, interviewed Goldar. "Which one did you say killed Rita?" He was going to get some serious revenge on these humans. And variants. 

"The female werewolf, Elissa Park." Goldar grunted. He knew better than to push his main reason for returning, to claim what was rightfully his. She would belong to him in time. He just had to be patient, and keep playing Vile like he was a musical instrument. Vile got his revenge: Goldar got his reward. 

"She will pay for that." Vile said determinedly. No one harmed his child and got away with it. 

"How do you plan on doing that?" Goldar wanted to know. Vile laughed coldly. 

"She killed Rita, therefore she will die." Vile stated firmly. 

Goldar lifted an eyebrow. "Very slowly?" 

"_Unbelievably _slowly!" Vile declared. He was going to make it last a thousand lifetimes, a thousand _thousand_ lifetimes! 

The warrior chuckled. "It'll be fun to see her suffer." 

"Yes, it will." Vile agreed. "Now, I believe you also mentioned someone else you wanted?" 

"Evanthe." Goldar's voice almost caressed the name with longing and lust. "She was taken from me. She was to be my reward, mine and Rito's." 

Vile frowned on all of his faces. "Where is Rito, anyway?" that was one part of the tale that Goldar hadn't yet said. 

"It appears that he was turned back to his human self." Goldar said, stepping quickly and carefully back away from his new master. Vile turned to him, his eyes burning with unasked questions. "He showed kindness to her. .." 

The sorcerer nodded. "And that broke my spell." At Goldar's nod, Vile decided something. "She'll pay for that." 

"But first the werewolf?" 

"Yes." Vile agreed. "Once that's been taken care of, then we'll deal with the vampire." 

Goldar smiled. "What do you wish me to do?" 

"Wait until she's asleep," Vile said. "Then take her captive, and leave this." He handed a note to Goldar, then pulled out a long-bladed silver knife. "She will die. ..slowly." 

* * *

_"Oh, Billy!" Evanthe giggled as she sprayed her beloved with whipped cream. They were having **so** much fun, it was going to be a shame to stop. . .but they wouldn't have to. .."I'm going to get yo----" she dropped off in the middle of the word when everything went black. _

"Oh, Purple Ranger!" she heard a very familiar voice behind her, and turned to see Goldar with an unconscious Elissa in his arms. 

Evanthe glared, hate welling up in her eyes. "Let her go!" 

"I cannot." Goldar chuckled as a table appeared, Finster's table, and he put her on it. "She must pay for her crimes." A silver knife appeared in his hand. 

"Leave her alone!" Evanthe ran over, wanting to help her friend for once. 

Goldar ran the blade down Elissa's arm, and she screamed in pain. "Maybe Finster would like to have some. . .fun. 

I'll kill you, all of you, leave Elissa alone, she's been through more than enough because of you!" Evanthe tried hitting Goldar, only to watch as her hands went straight through him. 

He smiled coldly. "This will be the end of it. She will soon be out of her misery!" 

"NO!! Stop this!" 

Goldar turned to look at her, evil and desire in his eyes. "And when she is, I'm coming back for my reward!" 

"No!" Evanthe howled. "Stay away from us all!" 

Goldar laughed and vanished, leaving a bleeding Elissa behind him. Evanthe stared at the body for a few moments, then began to scream, thrashing around with all her might. 

* * *

Evanthe sat straight up, the memory of the dream clear and bright in her mind, pulsating as if it had been a living thing. Billy sat up next to her. "Evanthe? What's wrong?" 

"Elissa's in danger." She said, getting out of bed and reaching for her clothes. 

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked, dressing. He had never seen her that disturbed, even after a nightmare, and she'd had plenty of those. Quickly she told him of the dream she'd had, but deleted the portion of where Goldar had called her his reward again. Billy sighed. "I hope they don't try anything tonight. Gwen is staying with her." 

"That's why I'm going to find out if she's okay. I'd hate to wake her up, but I'd rather do that have her be there and not go and have her be gone!" 

"Did Elissa ever tell you that you're a worrywart?" Billy said dryly. 

Evanthe nodded. "Yes, she did. And that saved her life three times before we ever met you." 

* * *

Next to Adam on the bed, Elissa was tossing and turning in the grip of a nightmare. A living bad dream appeared next to her, however, in the form of Goldar. "Time to pay for what you've done, were!" Elissa's eyes flicked open as Goldar seized her tightly, dropped the note, and vanished. She had time only for a scream that woke Adam up. 

"Elissa!?" he stared where she had been for a moment, then heard a fierce knocking on the door. Seeing a note next to him, he grabbed it, a towel that he wrapped around himself, and ran to the door. "We've got a problem." Was the first thing he said when he saw Evanthe and Billy there. 

Evanthe sighed. "Elissa's gone?" the two words were half question, half statement, and all worried. Adam nodded as he read the note, then went whiter than Evanthe. he almost dropped the note, which was caught by Evanthe. As she read it, she looked almost ready to faint, and Billy swore violently as he read it over her shoulder. 

"Mommy?" they all looked up to see Gwen toddling in, as worried as they were. 

"Did we wake you up, Gwen?" Adam asked, picking his daughter up. Gwen nodded. 

"Where mommy?" 

Adam thought quickly. "Mommy had a little accident, but she's going to be okay. We're going to take care of everything now." 

Gwen blinked a little. "Did big gold monkey take her?" 

Adam nodded. "Yes, and we are going to get her back." He wasn't surprised; Gwen and Elissa had been connected to each other since before her birth. Possibly before her conception. 

"She scared." Gwen blinked again. 

"Do you know where she is?" 

Gwen shook her head as she leaned against Adam, and he sighed. "We'll get her back." 

Billy nodded. "Let's get to the Command Center." Adam nestled Gwen a little closer, then they all vanished, heading towards their base. 

Once there, Evanthe repeated the dream to Alpha and Zordon and the other Rangers, who were contacted at once and arrived in varying forms of undress. Adam glanced at Alpha, repeating words he hoped that he would never have to say again. "Alpha, any luck finding her?" 

"Nothing, yet, but I'm working on it." 

Adam held Gwen a little closer, trying to comfort her as she began to cry a little. "Shhh..it's going to be okay." 

Evanthe was blaming herself. "If I'd just moved a little faster, we could've gotten there in time!" 

Liana shook her head. "Vampires can only move so fast. Her apartment is too far from where you live, there was no way to get there in time." 

"I should've teleported. .." Evanthe murmured, not really listening to her. "Why did I even have that dream? I've never dreamed of her being in danger before." 

Zordon had some idea of why, but wasn't going to say anything just yet. There had been anomalies in Evanthe's bio-readings since the day he had met her, but nothing he could pin down, and nothing he would say to her of. Yet. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Evanthe." he said honestly. 

"There's got to be a reason. And we've got to get Elissa back." 

Liana suggested, "Maybe it's because you and she have become so close these past one hundred years." 

"I guess." Evanthe shrugged as Tommy looked to Adam 

"Can you try and contact her?" 

"I'll try." The Black Ranger said quietly, as Gwen began to cry for her mommy. "We're going to get her back." 

He took a deep breath and began to concentrate. _Elissa? _

Adam?? 

Elissa, where are you, what have they done to you!? 

I don't know.. .help me, Adam..they're trying to kill me slowly...they've already cut my arm...with a silver blade!! 

Do you have any idea where you're at? The palace? 

No. Adam..I feel so weak... 

We'll find you, Elissa! 

I found you again only to..to... 

Elissa... 

Lose. .. 

"Elissa!" Adam howled. "Elissa!" 

Gwen cried softly as Adam held her, and Tommy looked at them. "What is it?" 

Adam told them quietly what she had told him. Liana glanced at Evanthe. "Just like your dream." 

"I want Elissa back, and I want to know why that dream was so accurate." Evanthe shivered just a little. The very thought of it was terrifying to her. 

Adam nodded. "You're not the only one. I want my wife back." 

Evanthe lifted an eyebrow. "Um, if this is none of my business tell me, but are you and Elissa. ..together again?" 

The Black Ranger smiled momentarily. "We're working on it." 

* * *

Finster had teleported straight to Master Vile's Space Skull. He'd been spending the last few weeks hiding in the Palace, and coming up with various schemes to use. The moment he entered the throne room he bowed low. "Yes, Master Vile?" 

"Ah, Finster." Vile smiled darkly. "I have someone here who I'd like you to meet. Again." He chuckled as Finster's eyes glowed a dark evil red at the very sight of Elissa. "Ah, I see you remember her." 

The scientist nodded. "I never did get to finish that _one_ experiment!" 

"Would you like to?" 

Finster rubbed his hands together wickedly. "Oh, _yes_!" 

"No. . ." Elissa whispered, her eyes opening just to see Finster there. Her heart nearly exploded with fear. "No!" 

Vile chuckled. "Be my guest. But first, an agreement?" 

"What kind of agreement?" Finster was eager to get back to the work that he loved so much: causing pain to living beings. 

"You work for me, making anything I want, _doing_ whatever I want, and she's yours." 

"Agreed!" the twisted scientist shouted. Vile swung the cell door open and handed him something. 

"These should make things quite interesting." the evil overlord said with a grin. Finster checked them out and laughed, heading in to her. 

Elissa backed away in fright, wishing she had been wearing her communicator. "Leave me alone. ." she rasped, her throat in pain. She vaguely recognized the fact that she had been cut across there. ..not enough to kill, but enough to hurt. . .badly. 

"Oh, I don't think so!" Finster laughed as he began to feel in places that he had no real business feeling. Elissa felt waves of weakness washing over her, and realized that the gloves he had were coasted with silver dust. Finster laughed at her harshly. "Now just _where_ did we leave off that last experiment at? Right about..._here_ I think!" he was about to do something fairly vile, when Elissa screamed, eyes shutting just as she vanished in a sparkle of light. 

Vile growled; he'd been enjoying the show! "We will get her back! And then you can finish." With a blaze in his eyes, he turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Finster pouting in fury and frustration. 

* * *

Elissa arrived in the Command Center with burns all over herself, and Alpha quickly covered her with a blanket. She wasn't moving or twitching, and Evanthe reluctantly recognized the signs of a coma. One of the burns was far too close to her heart for anyone's comfort. 

"No!" Adam groaned as Alpha started to treat them. Gwen came over to her. 

"Mommy. . hurt inside." she said quietly. 

Adam looked at his child. "Do you know what happened to her?" Gwen shook her head, and Liana glanced the wounds. 

"Could some of the silver have gotten into her blood? If so, that vial Vincent gave you could come in handy." 

Evanthe ran for it. "I'll get it." 

"Hurry, it is in her!" Alpha told her. Evanthe was back quickly, and gave it to him. As he started to treat her, he looked up. "Now we can only wait." 

Adam sat down by Elissa, taking her hand. "Elissa, please. ..come back to me. .." 

Gwen looked over at Evanthe. "Mommy and Daddy in love again." Gwen looked worried. "Auntie? Mommy be okay?" 

"She will be." Evanthe reassured her. _I hope_. 

Tommy had a question. "Adam, can you hear her thoughts?" 

Elissa? Adam shook his head in response. _ Elissa, please, come back to me..._

"Daddy?" Gwen was crying suddenly, and Adam picked her up. "She's so weak. .." 

Adam nodded. "Can you hear her?" 

"I know." Gwen said softly. 

"Do you know how to help her?" Adam wondered. He wouldn't be surprised. Gwen, however, shook her head quietly. 

Evanthe paced up and down, her eyes full of tears. "There's got to be something we can do." 

"Right now, all we can do is wait." Tommy said. Adam held Elissa's hand, staring at her. 

"I guess" Evanthe sighed. Elissa uttered one scream, then went back into her coma. Adam stared at her. 

_Elissa, it's me, Adam. You're at the Command Center, you're safe! Elissa, you're safe.._

His heart jumped when a tear rolled down one cheek, then she opened her eyes slightly. "Elissa." 

"Adam. .." 

"You're safe," he held her hand. She shook her head. 

"He tried again..." her voice held a soft whisper, and Adam growled. He was going to do things that defied description to Finster if he could. 

_Hold me. .. _

I love you. 

Stay with me... 

Forever. 

It is you I want. Not Skull. 

You're the only one I've ever wanted. 

You're safe, I love you. .. 

Elissa screamed out Adam's name suddenly, feeling her heart slowing down beat by beat. Gwen was still crying, both of them could sense something very bad was about to happen. 

"Elissa. .." Adam stared, not sure what was going on, but not liking it. 

"Good-bye Adam..." she whispered, her eyes going blank suddenly. Evanthe was a statue, her eyes pinned on her best friend. In her mind was a headless image of Finster. 

"No, Elissa, no, please no!" Adam cried. "Don't you _dare_ leave me! _Noooo!!_" 

No one noticed Liana vanishing, until she reappeared with Vincent. Evanthe looked over at her friend. "Vincent, can you help her? She's dying!" 

The vampire king said nothing, only went over and closed Elissa's eyes quietly. He pulled something out of the small bag he always carried with him, putting it on her forehead, then went to hold Liana. Evanthe looked from him to Elissa quietly, hearing Adam's tears and agonized wail Slowly, she whispered, "Vile, Finster, and Goldar are all going to die." 

A soft moan broke through the deathly silence of the Command Center. Adam stared. "E...Elissa." 

_No. .burns...hurt... _

Elissa. ..you're safe. 

I can't wake up. 

Please, try to. You have to. 

I can't! 

Please..I need you ...Gwen needs you. 

I'm trying. .but I can't! 

Adam looked at the others, tears falling down his face. "She says she can't wake up!" 

Vincent's eyes widened. "It worked!?" surprise rang out from him. Adam shrugged. 

"I guess, but she still says that she can't wake up!" 

"It's working slower than usual." Vincent said, coming back over to them. "Ask her to think of both you and Gwen. I want to try something." 

_Think of me and Gwen, Elissa. Vincent's going to be trying to help you. _

Okay. Adam watched as Vincent put more of the whatever it was on her forehead. Elissa's eyes flickered briefly, but didn't open all the way. 

_Elissa, remember when Gwen was born? _

She laughed mentally. I kept blaming it on you. Her eyes opened just a little more. 

_And when we first met? _

I almost lost you. She was looking up now, through squinting eyes. 

_You saved me twice. First from the snow, then from Rito and Goldar later._ Elissa stared at him, then cried, her eyes wide open. "Elissa! You're awake!" 

_Hold me! _ As his arms came around her, she asked, _Go back to the apartment. _

Yes, if you want to go. When she nodded, he looked at Gwen. "Come on, we're going home." 

"We family?" 

Adam and Elissa both nodded, and Adam held them both. "I love you. Both of you." 

* * *

They were back in the apartment shortly, with the other Rangers going home to resume the sleep they needed so badly. Adam gently tucked her into bed. "I love you." he said, gazing at her. 

She smiled, then something hit her mind with the force of a brick wall. _Adam. ..I...._

"What is it?" 

_I can't feel my legs._

Adam's eyes widened, and he touched one leg gently. "Can you feel that?" She shook her head, and he sighed. "Oh, Elissa. Try and walk." 

_I can't move them._

"Elissa. .." he hoped it was just a passing thing. .. 

_Adam, I can't walk. I can't move my legs. _ She looked scared. _What's happening to me, why can't I?_

He shook his head. "I don't know." 

Something occurred to her. _Adam, look at my back. Did Finster touch me there? There should be burn marks._

She leaned forward, and he checked. Five burns were on her back, directly over her spine. They had been treated by Alpha, but it was obvious there was some damage he hadn't detected. "Yes." 

_I'm scared._ She leaned against him, trembling. 

_We'll find some way to fix this. _

Will you stay here with me? 

Forever. 

Adam, that's not what I meant. Stay at the apartment. 

If you want me to. 

She smiled. _I need you to_. She reached out and picked up a sketchpad that was nearby and drew a quick sketch, turning it to Adam a few moments later. He felt nauseous at the sight of Goldar with the silver knife coming at her, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"He won't come near you again." 

_I can't protect myself now. _

So I'll protect you. 

Thank you. 

I love you. 

As he prepared for bed again, she sketched on something she'd done some time earlier. _New Kalakan._ She showed him a beautiful valley with a city in the center that had a fresh, unspoiled look to it. 

"Ohh, that's beautiful!" 

_That it is._

Adam glanced at her curiously, something on his mind. "Elissa, why aren't you saying anything. _Really_ saying anything I mean?" 

She glanced away. _I. .I don't..._her throat burned at the very thought of speech. He sighed. 

"You don't want to talk, do you?" When she shook her head, he took her hand. _You don't have to. _

I should. 

Whenever you're ready. 

* * *

Vile had went directly to Goldar, screaming as loudly as he could. "I do _not_ believe this is happening!" 

"We'll have her back." Goldar declared. Vile glared at him. 

"You'd better believe it. She'll pay for killing my daughter." Vile cared very little about what happened to Zedd. "But let her rest for now. Let her _think_ we've forgotten about her. Get her and those Rangers off their guard where she's concerned." 

Goldar nodded; he'd been watching Elissa. "She can't walk; Finster made her paralyzed!" 

Vile laughed. "She will be such _easy_ prey!" 

"And she no longer has her powers: practically _giving_ herself to us!" 

His master smiled. "Yes, but as I said we will leave her be for now. To let the Rangers think we've forgotten her. And I want time to think over a few more things to do to her." 

Goldar bowed. "Yes, my lord. What is your wish of me now?" 

An evil smile touched all of Vile's faces. "You get your reward." 

"Thank you, Master Vile." Goldar hissed. This was one reward he intended to enjoy again and again, until the very end of time. After all, Girard had placed no time limit on how _long_ she would be his reward. He took that to mean forever. 

"I do hope you enjoy yourself." Vile laughed. Goldar glanced down to Earth. 

"Oh, I will. I will." 

**The End**


	39. Family Problems

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Warning, warning, really intense stuff in this, you are warned, Saban owns everything that we didn't make, you are warned, warned..._

**Family Problems  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Two days had went by since the arrival of Master Vile and the wounding of Elissa. She had spoken nothing aloud since then, nor had she walked. All the Rangers were in a mild form of mourning for her, and every last one was sworn if Finster came to Earth, it would be the last thing he did. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Billy said quietly. Evanthe nodded, as he sat next to her on the porch steps. 

"Neither can I." she murmured. 

He put his arm around her. "At least she's alive, and they're together." 

"That's one good thing." 

Billy looked at her. "I didn't think a werewolf could become paralyzed." 

"Neither did I." Evanthe had seldom spoken herself, and was putting herself constantly through various training courses, ready to fight anything or anyone who attempted to harm her. 

Billy sighed. "I hope there's a way for her to walk again. Did she talk to you?" 

"No." Evanthe shook her head. "She hasn't said anything to anyone." 

"Except Adam." Billy remembered something just then, and hurried in to get a package. "I got this in the mail. It seems that this is our anniversary." Evanthe stared at it; she had completely forgotten! Well, the last two years had been _very_ hectic. . . "It's from Elissa, it seems." 

Evanthe smiled. "What is it?" 

"Open it!" he urged. She quickly ripped the packaging off, and stared down at a framed sketch version of their wedding picture. Tears of joy welled up in Evanthe's eyes. 

"It's beautiful!" 

Her husband nodded. "I didn't know she was that good with her sketches." 

Evanthe smiled. "I did." She looked at it for several moments, while Billy went to get William, sitting back down next to her with their son. The little boy blinked happily at them, then something amazing happening. 

"Mama." 

Evanthe's eyes went wide! "Billy. ..did..did he say..?" 

"I think he did!" 

Evanthe smiled at her son. "Say it again, William. For mama." 

"Dada." 

Evanthe giggled happily, wondering if _her_ parents had felt like this when she had started talking. "He's _talking_!" 

"I am so proud of you!" Evanthe and Billy both hugged their son, and Billy stood up. "I think I'm going to go call our parents. Let them know." 

"They're going to be so thrilled!" Evanthe giggled and stood up too. Just as they were about to turn and go inside, however, they heard an all too familiar voice. 

"Hello, my reward!" 

Evanthe turned first to Billy. "Do you ever get that creepy deja vu feeling?" she asked before looking to Goldar. "Get away from me, Goldar! can't you ever take no for an answer!?" 

"Not when you were promised to me!" he declared, stepping towards her. Evanthe snorted. 

"This is one promise that's getting broken, along with your skull if you don't stay away from me!" she looked over to Billy. "Get William out of here." 

Billy nodded, hurrying with William inside. Evanthe caught the glimpse of blue/white light that meant he was on the way to the Command Center. Moments later, Billy was back and out. "He's safe." 

Evanthe nodded, looking back at Goldar, who had been hovering and trying to look dangerous. She wasn't impressed. "What are you waiting for, a personal invitation to leave?" 

He stepped towards her, moving faster than she'd seen him before. "I will leave _only_ with you!" 

"No way!" Evanthe stepped away from the house, wanting to get away from it before he tried anything damaging to it. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She growled as he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Let me go!" 

Goldar laughed. "Feisty!" was all he said as he vanished with her. Billy stared at where they'd been for a few seconds, then teleported to the Command Center. The others were already there, it had been time for one of their regular training sessions. As soon as he arrived, he spoke. 

"Goldar took Evanthe." 

_NO!_ Elissa's mental shout was audible only to Adam, who squeezed her hand tightly in return. 

Rocky looked shocked. "Why!?" 

"Something about claiming his reward." Billy shook his head, not certain what was going on here. Evanthe had never mentioned anything about this to him, but the way she'd reacted, she'd known what Goldar was talking about. 

_Elissa, what is it?_ Adam could see how frightened she looked. 

_Girard promised Evanthe to his servants as a reward. _

Elissa, the last time Goldar and Rito fought us, before Billy rescued her, they mentioned something about going to collect their reward! 

That reward was Evanthe. 

Billy rescued her, and Rito stopped him from doing it in the first place. Goldar must want it badly! 

Adam, he's going to rape her! 

We'll stop him. 

Billy looked up at the way Adam and Elissa were looking at each other, and could tell from the panicked expression on Adam's face something was going on. "Adam, what's she saying?" 

_Please!!!_

Adam looked at his friend. "It's not good, Billy." 

"Tell me." Billy went pale as Adam did, clutching at the console in shock. "No...Elissa, are you certain." 

_Yes._ Adam related the affirmation to them all. Tommy looked somewhat nauseated. 

"David told me Goldar was very eager to collect his reward. He was even going to go after Evanthe once you rescued her, Billy. But he stopped him." The White Ranger told them. 

Billy clenched his teeth. "Why is any of this happening. ..why!?" 

"Billy, please calm down. We won't be able to rescue Evanthe if you lose your head worrying over her." Billy nodded his agreement to Zordon's words, and got back to work trying to find his wife. 

_Adam, he's going to hurt her. I don't want that to happen. I feel so useless! _

You're not useless. And he's not going to hurt her, we'll find her and get that back before that happens. 

Alpha spoke up. "I found her, but I can't get a lock on her!" 

"Please, keep trying, Alpha." Billy said, leaning back from his consoles. Alpha nodded. 

"I am, but Vile isn't taking any chances this time." 

* * *

Goldar had backed Evanthe into a corner of his room, and was leering at her. She was doing her best not to notice the large bed not that far away, and to keep away from it. "Ah. ..my reward here at last!" 

"Lay a finger on me, and I'll tear you apart!" she swore visciously. Goldar laughed. 

"Watch it. What happened to your friend may happen to you!" he taunted her. Evanthe dodged quickly, trying to get past him. 

"As long as you don't touch me, I don't care!" she shrieked as he seized her tightly by her long braids of hair. 

"I don't think so!" Goldar dragged her closer to him, seizing her shirt tightly, and forced a kiss on her lips. Evanthe looked as if she were going to throw up, and pulled away from him as hard as she possibly could. There was a tearing sound, and then Evanthe was out of his corner, and her shirt was in his hands still. Evanthe turned away, looking for a way out, not noticing Master Vile coming in from the opposite way until he spoke. 

"No...." the sorcerer breathed. "It can't be." His gaze hardened for a moment. "Goldar, leave here now." 

The monster stared at him. He was that close to gaining what he'd been after for months, and Vile wanted him to leave? "What!?" 

"Leave. That is a direct order. Or you shall end up like Zedd." He watched as Goldar left, Evanthe's shirt still in his grip, then turned to the terrified vampire, trying to cover her torso with her hair and hands as best she could. "Child, you shall be safe for now if you answer me one question." 

"What?" 

He took a deep breath. "What is your father's name?" 

She couldn't find a reason not to tell him. "Christopher Foster." She most definitely did not expect his response. Vile almost looked as if he were going to faint. 

"No. . .it can't be. I thought him dead with his mother." 

She frowned, not coming nearer, but not leaving either. "What are you talking about?" 

"Christopher Foster is my son." Vile said quietly. Evanthe looked as if _she_ were going to faint now. The sorcerer kept talking. "A long time ago, I had an affair with a human woman. I looked humanoid then. We had a son, one that I thought had died during a war I had with the Machine Empire, along with his mother." 

Evanthe felt revolted. This. ..this monster's blood ran through her veins. "I think I'm going to be sick." 

Vile spoke again, quietly. "It was because of them that I look as I do now. Go home. Goldar won't bother you for now." 

She wasn't going to argue, seizing her communicator from where Goldar had thrown it and teleporting away. Vile sighed. "Oh, my son, after all these years, to know that you are still alive." 

Goldar poked his head back in. "Can I have my reward now?" 

Vile whirled on him. "Touch my granddaughter and die!" Goldar's jaw dropped in shock. "She is my granddaughter. Leave her alone!" 

"Ye..yes, sire." Goldar bowed his head, wondering if his luck could get any _worse_! 

The sorcerer smiled suddenly. "For now." He barely noticed as Goldar wandered off, Evanthe's shirt clutched tightly still in his hands. Vile glanced down to Earth. His son wasn't even worth considering, he had no power beyond being a vampire. But his granddaughter. . .oh, yes, now _that_ was something to work with. In his species, power skipped regular generations; the only reason Rita had had any abilities at all was because of her staff. But with his blood, combined with her Ranger powers and her vampiric nature. ..Vile chucked to himself suddenly. "You will serve me, my granddaughter, you will." 

* * *

_Alpha's almost gotten through the defenses._ Adam told Elissa as they sat there waiting for some form of reply. Everyone jumped, however, when a column of purple light transformed into Evanthe, covering herself with her hair and hands, and with the world's most confused expression on her face. Alpha quickly got a blanket and tossed it over her. 

_She's back!_

"Thanks, Alpha!" Evanthe said, trying hard not to stutter in fear. 

"Good work, Alpha!" Adam declared, then glanced back at Elissa. 

_Adam, would you ask her something for me? _

Sure. 

How did she get out!? 

Evanthe looked up at Zordon, with fear in her eyes. "Zordon, I want to know something." 

"What is it, Evanthe?" the mentor asked. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what she wanted, though. 

She took a long breath. "Has Master Vile ever had any children? Other than Rita, that is." 

Zordon looked back at her. "One. Who died many years go at the hands of the Machine Empire." 

"What was his name?" 

The ancient warrior-wizard shook his head. "That I do not know." 

"How could someone know if they were related to him?" she asked softly, her hand drifting to her back. She was trembling visibly now, ignoring everyone, even Billy. 

"All that are in his family have a certain mark on their back," Zordon said, then quietly described it. Evanthe turned around, moving the blanket just enough so it could be seen. 

"Like that, maybe?" her voice was a broken whisper. 

"Yes." 

Evanthe teleported away without another word. Billy followed her quickly, not surprised to see her crying on the bed. He slowly came over to her and sat down. "Evanthe?" 

"Don't touch me, Billy. ..please." 

"What's wrong?" 

She lifted her head briefly, revealing a face that looked as if she had seen hell and back. "You..remmeber the birthmark Zordon described, that's on all the members of Vile's family?" 

"Yes." She twisted around to show him her back, where the birthmark, three interlaced V's, was. He shook his head. "And you think this means something to me? Evanthe, you are in no way like Vile, and neither is your father. And if he ever tries to touch you, I'll rip his heart out." 

"I'm scared, Billy." 

He pulled her closer to him. "I'll protect you." 

"That. .that thing. .is my..my..." Evanthe couldn't even bring herself to utter the words, and he held her closer. 

"And it doesn't change who you are. The Purple Ranger. My wife. William's mother. Elissa's best friend. A vampire." 

She sighed. "I guess not." 

"Just remember that I love you," he held her. "That we all do." 

She nodded, leaning against him and his strength. "One and only one good thing came out of that little visit." 

"What's that?" 

Evanthe smiled. "Vile made Goldar leave me alone." 

"Let's hope he obeys." Billy laughed a little, at least glad that _that_ had happened. 

Evanthe sighed, a few more tears falling down her face. "I hope so. I was so scared. .." Slowly, she told Billy of other dreams she'd had, of Goldar frequently mentioning he was coming for his reward. 

Billy held her. "I wish you would have told me about that earlier, but I'm glad you're safe." 

"So am I." she agreed. "But I still wonder why I've just started having those dreams." 

"I wish I knew. Maybe it's because you're related to Vile. You might have some power, like ELissa has. But yours gives you warnings?" 

She shivered. "I guess so. Billy. ..in one of those dreams, Goldar got what he wanted from me." 

Billy held her gently. "He'd better not touch you." 

"I'll kill him if he does." 

* * *

"What the _heck_ is going on?!" Tommy practically shouted, not at all understanding recent events, and that made him want to strangle something. 

"Would someone tell me what the _heck_ that was all about?" Aisha grumbled. Zordon cleared his throat. 

"Rangers, there is a chance that Vile is Evanthe's grandfather, and that Christopher is Vile's presumed dead child." 

They all went silent. Aisha breathed softly, "No wonder she left here so fast. That's got to be a major shock to her." 

Tommy shivered for a few moments. "I can't imagine what that must be like." 

Aisha nodded, then something else occurred to her. "Why won't you talk, Elissa?" There was no response from the silent ex-Ranger. 

"I'm not sure," Kim said quietly. "But I think she's afraid . But I don't know of what or why. 

Tommy spoke up. "Of having to deal with what happened." Still Elissa said nothing. 

The Yellow Ranger sighed. "First what happened to Elissa, and now this with Evanthe. Don't the bad guys ever leave us alone?" 

"Guess not." Tommy held Kim his arms, thinking of all that they had given up to be Rangers. It was worth it, though. Defending the planet was worth anything. 

Rocky said something that struck them all. "You know, we're wondering how Evanthe's taking this. I'm wondering how Vile's taking it. What does he plan to do about it?" 

Tommy nodded. "Alpha, can you keep a lock on Evanthe, until we can know for certain if he intends on taking her?" 

"Sure thing, Tommy!" 

As Alpha got to work, Zordon spoke again. "It is possible that this is the source of Evanthe's dreams. Those of Vile's family have many unusual powers, and with her vampiric combination, almost anything could happen: such as her dreams." 

"They're premonitions?" Tommy asked. 

"It seems likely." Zordon replied. All of them were silent. what would Vile do next? 

_Adam, can we go to her? _

Of course. Adam looked up to Alpha. "Alpha, teleport us to Billy and Evanthe, would you?" 

"Sure thing." 

* * *

Elissa knocked quietly on the door to the Cranston house, and waited patiently in her wheelchair for Billy to open the door. When he did, the Blue Ranger had a wide, welcoming smile on his face. "Hey, guys." 

"Hello." Adam glanced down at the silent Elissa. "From us both. 

Billy nodded. "Evanthe's in our room. This has shaken her up some." 

"Can we talk to her?" Adam asked. Billy nodded, beckoning them in. 

"Sure. I know she'd appreciate some company." He stood aside as Adam rolled Elissa in and they headed towards the bedroom. Evanthe looked up as they came in, her eyes still tear-reddened. Elissa quickly rolled over to her and took her hand. 

Evanthe smiled a little. "So, what's it like finding out your best friend is related to your worst enemy?" Elissa shrugged, and Evanthe suddenly paled. "I. ..oh..my father! He has to know!" 

_Should we tell her that those dreams might be premonitions?_ Adam asked as Evanthe looked for the phone. 

_Yes. _

All right. Adam glanced at his friend. "Evanthe, before you call, there's something you should know." 

She looked back at them. "What?" 

"Zordon might know why you've had those dreams." He said. Slowly Evanthe put the phone back down and listened as Adam explained about the power she could have inherited from Vile. All the animation slowly drained out of her face, and she looked more gray than white. 

"No..." she whispered, slowly telling them about the dreams she'd been having the last few nights, with Goldar claiming her for his reward at last. Elissa slowly crept her arms around Evanthe and held her. 

Billy looked to Adam. "If he touches her, I swear I won't rest until he's dead." 

"I'll help." Adam's voice was cool and positive. Billy smiled a little. "We do have some _good_ news for everyone though." 

"What?" 

"William spoke his first words today!" the proud father declared, his eyes sparkling with joy. Evanthe nodded, then bit her lip. 

"Vile better not touch him!" 

_Wonder what he said._ Elissa thought, and Adam asked the question. 

"First mama, then dada." Evanthe glowed at the very memory. Elissa smiled. 

_That's so sweet._

Her friend looked at her, and almost growled. "Aren't you ever going to talk again?" Elissa only looked down. "Elissa, please talk to me!" A shake of the head. "Please! 

_I can't do it!_ Elissa mentally screamed, and Adam sighed. "She says she can't do it." Elissa turned her chair away from Evanthe and buried her face in her hands, crying. Evanthe shrugged, then picked up the phone and start to dial her family. 

Elissa slowly reached out to the bag on her chair and tossed a sketchpad on the bed, open to the picture of Goldar with his knife. _ Can you ask her to take a look at that?_

When Evanthe did, her eyes went very wide in shock. "No. ..I didn't know. .." 

_I can't talk. He ruined my vocal chords._ Elissa mentally stated. Adam relayed it in shock, and Evanthe went over to try to hug her. Elissa pushed her away and rolled out the door, Adam right behind her. Evanthe sighed and redialed her father. She would take care of that later. 

"Hello?" Christopher Foster came onto the line. 

"Dad, it's me, Evanthe." 

His voice brightened up at once. "How is my little sunshine?" 

Evanthe rolled her eyes. _Six hundred years old plus and he still treats me like I'm six. _ "Not feeling very bright. Look, I've got a question for you, and it's kind of an odd one." 

"Shoot." 

She took a deep breath. "What..or..who..was your father?" 

Christopher shrugged. "I never knew him. And your grandmother refused to tell me of him." 

"Would you come over to the house?" Evanthe asked. "And There's something I think you should know." 

"On my way!" 

Evanthe smiled briefly. "All right. Oh, William said is first words today." 

"I bet you're proud," the vampire leaned back in his chair. "How is everything in your life?" 

"Considering what I found out today, things have definitely been better." 

He sounded worried. "Is something wrong? With a friend?" 

"I'll fill you in on everything when you get here. You might want to bring mom too, she should know this." 

Chris nodded. "I will, see you soon!" 

* * *

Elissa sat on the front porch, staring down the stairs. Adam stepped out next to her. _Why didn't you tell me? _

I didn't remember till last night 

We can talk to Zordon and Alpha and see if they can restore your vocal cords. 

No. 

Why not? 

Adam, I wouldn't let them look at my back, why would I let them fix my vocal cords? She paused for a moment. _Crap, I left the sketchpad back there. I have to go back before she looks at any of the other sketches. _

I don't think she would. 

She would. 

Why do you think she would? 

I don't want to take that chance. I'm not ready for her to know what else happened. 

I'll help you go get it. 

Thanks. 

No problem. He started to help her back into the house. 

_Would you hate it if I never talked out loud again? _

It's your choice. But I miss hearing you **say** that you love me. 

I love you, Adam. The two of them went back into the bedroom to see Evanthe sitting on the bed with her eyes shut. The sketchbook was right where Elissa had left it, and Evanthe appeared to be thinking about something. 

"Elissa left her sketchbook." 

Evanthe gestured towards it. "There it is. I know she doesn't like people looking at her stuff without permission." 

Adam nodded as he picked it up. "Thanks. Want us to stay with you until Billy gets back?" He had went off to the Command Center to get William. 

Evanthe shook her head. "I'll be all right." 

"Okay." Adam nodded. "I'm going to take Elissa home. She needs to get some rest." 

He almost flinched at the look Elissa gave him, and Evanthe smiled. "Go on home, please, Elissa. I want to think for a while." 

_Tell her I'll see her later._ Once Adam had told her, and Evanthe nodded. "Can't wait." 

Elissa smiled as she wrote something down on the pad, and handed it to her. _Maybe I should learn sign language_ the note said. Evanthe smiled. 

"Maybe. I could teach it to you." She smiled. Elissa nodded, and the two of them waved their way out. Evanthe sighed, leaning back on the bed and shutting her eyes. "Today has not been good." 

"It hasn't?" 

She leaped up at the sound of Master Vile, seeing him right next to her. "Get away from me!" her voice was shrill and high with fear. 

"You say this to your grandfather?" Vile found himself rather enjoying the fear in her voice, as well as just having her as a member of his family. 

Evanthe nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do!" 

"I just want to talk." He said, taking a step towards her. Evanthe shook her head. 

"I don't want to talk to you!" she seized her communicator, and Vile waved a hand, causing a small spark to rise up from the device. 

"Communication is now cut." 

Evanthe turned towards the door, her heart pounding. "Just leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you!" 

"Pity." 

A sharp voice broke in from the door. "Leave here, you vile creature!" Chris shouted. Evanthe turned to her father. 

"Dad. . .this is going to sound very weird, but. ..this is your father." she said quietly. 

_"What?_" Chris stared in shock, and Evanthe sighed. 

"Yeah, that's about how I feel." Evanthe nodded as she slipped her way over to him. 

Vile stared at his son. "Christopher? Is that really you?" 

"T. .that's my name!" 

Evanthe glared at her grandfather. "Leave us alone Vile!" 

"You look like your mother." 

There were few things that Evanthe couldn't stand. One was Goldar. Another was being ignored. With every ounce of her lungs, she shouted, _"Can't you take a hint!? Get out!!!"_

Vile stared at her. "For now, I will. But I will be back. Granddaughter." 

"We don't want anything to do with you. Ever!" Evanthe declared. Christopher stared at her and at him, not sure what to do just now. 

As Vile vanished, Diana came in. "Who was that?" 

"Someone you don't want to know, Mother. trust me." Evanthe told her. Christopher was stuttering something, and Evanthe glanced at him. "I know, I found out the hard way." 

_"My father!"_

She nodded. "Yeah. And my grandfather." 

Diana looked nauseous. "I think I'm going to be sick." 

Evanthe sighed. "You and me both." 

"Enough of my stupid father. What is going on with you and the Rangers?" Chris finally said. After Evanthe told him the most recent things, he growled, "Excuse me while I go kill my father!" 

Evanthe rolled her eyes. "Take a number." 

"Do the Rangers know she can't talk?" Diana asked. Just then, Billy teleported in with William in his arms. 

"Who can't talk?" he asked. When told, he frowned. "I thought that she. . ." his eyes went wide suddenly. "How!?" 

Evanthe explained, and Billy growled. Evanthe feared for any of their enemies if her husband got hold of them at this moment. She decided to spring the last touch of new on him. "Vile was here." she told him what had happened, and Billy came fairly close to giving William a lesson in foul language. Evanthe shook her head. "He's gone now, and if he ever comes near any of my family again, he's history." She flashed her fangs. She was serious. 

* * *

Goldar stood next to Vile, watching as he stared down at Evanthe a few days later. The sorcerer grumbled darkly, "I absolutely will have her on my side!" 

"Good luck." Goldar snorted. "Zedd and Rita both tied that, and it didn't work." 

Vile glared at him. "They didn't have my advantages." he declared, glancing aside to see Goldar toying with Evanthe's shirt that he still had. It was as if the monster enjoyed knowing he'd been that close to her. "I have an idea." 

"What?" 

The sorcerer smiled. "First, there is the _slim_ chance that she'll actually come willingly. She must be given that opportunity." 

"And if she doesn't?" Goldar was positive he knew what was coming next. "We threaten her friend?" 

Vile agreed. "Yes. She'll come gladly if we threaten the werewolf. They are such close friends!" he mocked the very existence of friendship with that. "And Goldar?" 

"Yes?" 

"When she is on our side, willingly or not, she will be yours." Vile promised. He had thought about it, and Goldar had earned a reward. Giving him his granddaughter to play with would not only reward him, but keep him tamed and her out of trouble as well. 

Goldar laughed. "Thank, you, Master Vile!" He was going to have to get a larger bed...one capable of holding wild vampires. 

"Now, to go speak with my granddaughter. I will do so as soon as she is alone." He turned his gaze back to Earth. 

* * *

Kim giggled and bounced around. "I am so _psyched_!" Ernie was holding a 40's style dance at the Youth Center, for the entire town. Everyone who was _anyone_ was going to be there. Aisha giggled wildly. 

"This is going to be a blast!" she declared. 

Kim glanced over to the ex-Rose Ranger. "Thanks for lending me that dress." All of them knew by now about the wounding to Elissa's throat, and Elissa only nodded her welcome. Evanthe smiled. 

"It is a beautiful one. It kind of reminds me of some dresses I saw in the sixteenth century." Evanthe said quietly. "I never wore anything like them, though. I had to dress for speed instead of fashion." She smiled briefly. "I am, however, responsible for a few fashion trends I might tell you of later." 

She glanced down at Elissa, who was siting with her head in her hand. "Are you all right?" 

_I'm just tired._ She said quietly to Adam, who informed the others. Evanthe nodded. 

"When do you want me to start your sign language lessons?" she asked, and nodded again when Elissa mouthed, 'tomorrow?' "Not a problem." 

_Adam, I'm going to head home soon. _

I'll drive you. 

No, I can wheel myself. 

All right, but be careful. 

Aren't I always? 

Well. .. 

What's that supposed to mean? 

Nothing. 

Bull. 

If you see so much as a Tenga **feather** I want to know about it, please. 

I will. You worry too much. Tell them I said bye. As she waved and wheeled away, Adam looked after her. He didn't worry too much. . .just constantly! 

Elissa made it home safely; Evanthe's mother was there keeping an eye on Gwen, who had the flu. As she entered the knocked on the cabinet next to the door three times, letting them know that she was there. Diana called out, "Hi, Elissa!" As Elissa waved and wheeled into the kitchen, the vampire sorceress continued, "She's feeling better I think. She should be over it soon." 

The worried mother nodded, mouthing, 'Good'. 

Diana smiled. "How was your day?" Elissa shrugged and yawned a little. "Tired? Go on to bed, you need your rest." 

Elissa nodded, picking up a glass and heading over to the sink. As she reached for the faucet, her chair tipped over, sending her tumbling to the ground. Diana carefully helped her back up. "Are you okay?" Elissa nodded, and Diana smiled. "You'd better be a bit careful." 

Elissa nodded, then wheeled herself to her bedroom after getting her glass of water. She was levering herself into the bed when every muscle he had stiffened, then began to convulse at once. A clear voice spoke in her mind: Ernon's voice. "Time to pay the piper!" 

As she tossed around, Diana came to the door. "Need any help?" the woman poked her head in just enough to see Elissa thrashing around, sending a lamp crashing to the floor. She flung the door wide open and ran over, quickly doing her best to try and calm her down, to no avail. Diana thought quickly, and seized Elissa's communicator, teleporting both of them to the Command Center. Hopefully Zordon and Alpha could figure out what was going on here. 

* * *

Evanthe had left the others for a quiet walk by herself, hoping that she wouldn't be bothered. When she heard Vile's laughter in the air, however, she knew that was going to happen. "Great. Not what I needed." She started reaching for her communicator, only to feel arms she knew and hated seizing her tightly from behind. "Hey! Let go of me!" 

Vile appeared before her. "Hello, my granddaughter!" 

"Don't you ever take no for an answer, either of you!?" she growled, doing what she could to struggle in Goldar's grip. His hands were starting to delve into places they had no business being in, and she tried to keep them away from there. 

"I want you to join me." Vile said flatly. Evanthe snorted. 

"Yeah, right. Just after Hell freezes over, okay?" 

Her eyes widened as a small hologram appeared before her, of Elissa going through what looked to be a massive seizure of some type. "I can stop that for you. If you join me." 

Evanthe stared, not quite certain just what to believe. "What's happening to her, what have you done to her!?" 

"Nothing." Vile gloated. "That spell has been on her for quite some time." 

Evanthe bit her lip. "Ernon." _ Looks like I didn't stop her in time._

"Do you want her suffering to stop?" Vile asked, and Evanthe nodded. "Then work for me." 

She shook her head harshly. "Never! I'll find some other way to help her. But I will _never_ work for you, Vile!" She spat at him, her fangs almost glowing in her anger. 

Her grandfather shrugged. "So be it." Her jaw dropped as he pulled out the shirt she'd worn that day not long before in the palace, and muttered something she couldn't hear. As he finished, she went completely stiff, her eyes blank and unseeing. "Whom do you serve?" he asked, knowing the answer. 

"You, grandfather, always." her voice was flat and completely without emotion, as if she were a robot. Vile smiled from all his faces. As long as the shirt, the focus of the spell, existed, then she would belong to him. It was made even stronger since it was a personal possession of hers, something she had worn frequently. The Rangers stood no chance of freeing her. 

"Goldar, there is your reward. When you're done with her, send her to me." Vile ordered, then vanished. Goldar laughed, walking around her for a few moments and gazing at her. This was going to be _enormously_ fun. He put a hand on her shoulder, and vanished, teleporting back to his bedroom. Nothing would stand in his way this time. 

* * *

In the Command Center, Elissa was still going through her convulsions. Diana looked up at the wizard. "I couldn't think of anything else to do, Zordon, but to bring her here." 

"You did right." Zordon told her. "Alpha, you may want to restrain her and contact the Rangers." 

Almost before Alpha could finish sending out the message, Adam had appeared in the Command Center. "Elissa!" he stared, not sure what was going on. He looked over as Diana explained what was going on. "Can't you stop it?" 

"We're trying, Adam, but we're not even sure what's causing it!" Alpha told him. 

Billy touched his shoulder. "Adam, can you see if she can hear you, or respond?" 

_Elissa?_ Adam looked down at her, only to get nothing but screams of pain in response. Kim held onto Tommy desperately. 

"Why is this happening!?" she asked. The White Ranger shook his head. 

"I don't know." He glanced around, taking a mental headcount, then paused. "Hey, where's Evanthe?" he would have thought that she would be the _first_ there after Adam. A few moments with Billy at the computer figured _that_ out though, and when Billy told them she was in the Lunar Palace, everyone from Alpha to Zordon groaned out various versions of swear words. 

The Blue Ranger looked at his friends. "Alpha, keep trying to help, Elissa. I'm going to see if I can get Evanthe out of there." 

Rocky moved over to where Elissa was flopping around like a landed trout, and started doing his best to soothe her, and getting her to relax. It didn't seem to be working, however. 

Adam sighed. "If we knew what was causing it, we could do something about it!" 

"Adam, try to remain calm." Rocky said firmly. His friend looked back at him just as calmly. 

"Rocky, my wife could be dying and you expect me to be calm?" 

The Red Ranger looked back at him. "I'm hoping that what works on my Aunt's seizures might work on Elissa's. If so, you have to be calm." Adam sighed, sitting down and taking Elissa's hand. 

"Please, Elissa, be all right," he murmured softly to her. Rocky was still doing his best to calm her down, then glanced at Liana. 

"Do you know if werewolves can suffer from epilepsy?" he asked. She shook her head firmly; it wasn't possible. "Okay, I'd just wondered. This seems to be like the attacks my aunt has." 

Aisha glanced at Billy. "Any luck yet?" Billy shook his head. Nothing seemed to be going right for them today. 

Adam tried again to touch Elissa's mind. _Elissa, can you even hear me? _ Endless screams were his response. _Elissa, please, we're going to help you._

Rocky looked over at him. "Any luck?" 

"Nothing. Just screams." 

Tommy came over to join them as Aisha and Kim went to help Billy. "Just what exactly are you trying to do?" 

"Relax her so the convulsions will calm down," Rocky explained. Slowly, Elissa had calmed down some. 

"It looks like it's working." Tommy glanced around, then whispered, "You. . .don't think that. .um...he has something to do with this?" 

Rocky whispered back, "I don't know. But I wouldn't be surprised." 

Tommy glanced at Elissa. "You're going to beat this, I know you are. You're strong." 

"She has to beat it." Rocky breathed. Tommy nodded. 

"She will. I know it." 

* * *

Vile sat in the throne of his SpaceSkull, and smiled as Evanthe and Goldar appeared before him. Evanthe's clothing had obviously been severely ripped, but the expression, or lack of it, in her eyes hadn't changed a bit. Vile chuckled. "Did you have fun, my granddaughter?" 

"Yes, grandfather." 

"Good. I have a present for you." he handed her the shirt that he had mended with his powers. "Put it on." As she slipped it on over the rag that she had been wearing, Vile could almost _sense_ the control becoming firmer and firmer. The longer she wore it and the more Goldar did to her, the closer she would be bound to the dark side, until even if the spell were somehow broken, she would no longer be good. 

Goldar looked curious. "Why have her do that, sire?" 

"It strengthens my control." Vile didn't go into a detail explanation, it might have shattered Goldar's brain if he had. The warrior nodded. 

"Now that you have her, what are you going to do with her?" 

Vile considered. She was a good fighter, but there was no way she could take on all of the Rangers by herself. Perhaps in one on one combat. . .he would think about that. "Good question. Maybe I'll just let you keep her as your plaything for now." 

"I would be honored, sir." 

The sorcerer grinned. "But first, show off your new toy to the Rangers! Let them know that I've won. . .again." 

* * *

Billy smiled as something appeared on the scans he had been looking for. "I found her." 

"Where is she?" Tommy jumped up quickly and eagerly. 

"The park." Billy could detect a couple of other things. "Goldar has her. Let me bring it up on the Viewing Globe." 

He flicked a couple of switches, and then swore like a sailor at the sight he saw. Elissa's seizure got worse, and Rocky glared at him when she refused to calm down. Aisha shook her head. "Come on, we've got to help Evanthe!" 

"If you need me, call." Rocky said. "I'm going to see if I can calm her down again." 

Tommy nodded. "Hopefully we won't need you. It's morphin' time!" 

With the corresponding colors of light, all of them but Rocky teleported off to where Goldar and Evanthe were standing calmly. Billy stared at Evanthe. "Evanthe!" her eyes were still completely blank and expressionless. 

Aisha looked sick. "Goldar, what have you done to her!?" 

"Nothing!" Goldar gloated. "Her grandfather did it!" 

Tommy was about ready to pull Saba out and give Goldar a haircut the hard way. "Let her go!" 

"Her grandfather is a monster, and so are you!" Liana declared firmly. 

"Like you can do anything stop me!" Goldar mocked them. 

Evanthe glanced over at her evil lover. "Goldar, shall I destroy these fools for you and my grandfather?" 

Before another step could be taken or another word said, Rocky appeared in his crimson signature light. "Billy, forgive me." 

"Huh?!" The Blue Ranger didn't know what his friend was talking about! 

"For what I'm about to do to your wife." Rocky didn't give anyone any time to react; he simple ran to Evanthe, ripped off her shirt, and blasted it with his blaster, rendering it to dust. As he did so, he tossed her another shirt. As the enspelled one vanished, Evanthe's eyes cleared and she stumbled away from Goldar. 

"W.. what's going on?" she murmured, her mind clearly quickly from the enspelled miasma. 

"Long story." Rocky told her, facing away from her. "You may want to finish getting dressed first." 

As she pulled the shirt he'd given her, she glanced over at Goldar, looking torn between screaming and faint. "S.. stay away from me." she murmured, her voice shaking like a leaf. Billy went over to hold her as Goldar vanished. 

"Let's go save a former Ranger." Rocky said, and with one extra column of light, they returned to the Command Center. 

* * *

Vile was _not_ pleased when Goldar returned without Evanthe. "What _happened_?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"The Red Ranger destroyed the shirt!" Goldar declared. Vile's eyes burned. 

"I hate him. He's got _guts_. I hate _guts_!" 

Goldar pouted a little. "And I lost my plaything." It was so useful to have someone to smack around after he'd lost a battle to the Rangers. ..though there was always Squatt and Baboo for that. 

Vile nodded. "You shall have another one, after Finster finishes his experiment on her." 

Goldar smiled wickedly. "Do you sill wish your granddaughter to join us, sire?" 

"Yes, and you can have them both, if you wish." 

"Ohh, thank you, sire!" Goldar cackled, and Vile nodded. He could afford to be expansive if he really wanted to be. He might even take part in certain parts of the playing. Maybe. 

* * *

Elissa was still jumping and convulsing around as they returned to the Command center. Evanthe looked over at her with dull eyes. "Ernon's last spell." 

"What!?" 

Slowly, Evanthe explained what Vile had said, about the spell having been on Elissa for some time already. Ernon's spell was the only thing it could be: a time-released spell, that had gone off at the worst time. 

"Alpha, we may need Vincent for this." Adam said. The vampire king had his own communicator now, and it didn't take long for him to appear in the Command Center. 

"What happened?" He asked, and bit his lip as Adam told him what Evanthe had said. "Blast it. Adam, where's the book that the Wolven High Council gave Elissa?" 

"The apartment." 

Vincent nodded. "Get it..now!" Adam teleported off, and Vincent dropped down to hold Elissa's hand. "You must be calm, Elissa. I am going to help you, but you must stay calm." Adam appeared backing there moments later, and handed Vincent the book. The king looked to the only one of his subjects who could help right now. "Evanthe, I need your help. There are three spells in here that could have caused this. I need you to remember which one she used." He laid the book out and pointed out the three spells. "I need you to be positive on this. If I use the wrong counterspell, it could kill her." 

Evanthe thought back, remembering what had happened back in the cave. Slowly, she looked at the spells, then touched one of them. "That one." 

"Okay." he nodded, then started the counterspell quickly. Once he was finished, he closed the book. "It may take a minute or so to take effect." 

They watched quietly as Elissa began to slowly calm down. Billy went to where Evanthe was sitting with her eyes shut and put his arms around her. "I'm going to kill him for this." he whispered. Evanthe shoved him away from her, fear filling her expressive eyes, as well as tears that slowly fell down. 

Elissa was slowly calming down, as Adam held her hand and watched her._ A..Adam...? _

Elissa? 

What happened? 

Ernon's last spell has been broken at last. 

Can you help me sit up? Someone sounds like they're crying. He eyes opened and she glanced around, sitting up. _ What happened? Why is Evanthe upset?" _

Goldar. 

Elissa seized his communicator and threw it at Evanthe, who didn't so much as move. _Take me over to her!_ she commanded imperiously. Adam did, and she wrapped Evanthe into a hug that last until Evanthe pushed her away: moments later. Elissa tied again, but Evanthe pushed her away harder, getting up and moving away entirely. A tear rolled down Elissa's face, and she seized Adam's communicator, throwing it once more at Evanthe as she used the console to stand up. 

Evanthe whispered softly, "Leave me alone, Elissa." 

Elissa glared at her coldly._ Tell her I'll leave her alone. ..FOREVER!_ In a wash of white light, she was gone out of the Command Center, and Adam looked at the Purple Ranger. "Evanthe, I think you may have just lost your best friend." 

Evanthe turned away from all of them and without a single word, teleported away. Adam sighed, then went to Elissa. He found her on the floor in tears. _ Elissa._ There was no answer. _ Elissa, please talk to me. _

No. 

Why not? Elissa stared at him, and he kept going. _ Elissa, no one knows where Evanthe went. She left the Command Center just after you did. _

What am I supposed to do about that? 

I thought you'd want to know. 

Adam, I don't. 

Why not? 

Slowly, she put her wheelchair back up and tried to get back into it. _ I don't! _

You would have died without her! 

Don't you think I know that? That seems to be all Evanthe does, and she won't let me help her! 

She doesn't want anyone's help, I think. 

And that's fine by me. 

I don't think it is. 

She stared at him for a few moments, then collapsed against him, crying. _ It's not! Oh, Adam, what happened to her!? _

Billy thinks Goldar got what he wanted. 

No!!! Elissa wheeled out of the room, in tears, and he followed her. 

She'll be all right. She's always recovered before. He watched as she stared out the living room window. Where do you think she would've went? 

I don't know. 

There has to be somewhere. 

The cabin. .the ranch. I gave her a set of keys for there. 

Alpha's already checked everywhere that we know of. Nothing. 

Then I don't know. 

She has to be somewhere. 

I wish I knew where. Elissa's eyes widened suddenly, as something unusual happened. 

She felt her legs.

**The End**


	40. In The Name of Friendship

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Is it just me or do we already know what this part says?_

**In the Name of Friendship  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Billy knocked quietly on the door to Diana and Christopher Foster's house. He was worried, _very_ worried, ever since Evanthe had vanished from the Command Center two days earlier, there had been no word of her from anyone. Diana opened the door with a smile. "Hello, Billy. Is something wrong?" 

"Have you heard from Evanthe yet?" 

His mother-in-law shook her head. "Not for a couple of days." Not since the bombshell of who else was in the family tree had been dropped on them all. Billy sighed. 

"She's still missing, then." 

"Missing?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. Can I come in?" 

"Of course," Diana let him in with a worried expression. "What's going on, Billy?" When he explained what had happened two days earlier, Diana paled. "Ohhh. ..my child." 

Billy nodded. "Elissa is blaming herself for Evanthe leaving like that." 

"Evanthe has never liked having help with her problems, you know that." Diana reminded him. Evanthe had been self-sufficient from her earliest childhood, and her centuries of solitude had made it even stronger. 

Billy sighed. "I know, and I know Elissa knows that, but from what Adam said, she won't even communicate with him!" 

Diana shook her head. "Maybe Christopher can help. Evanthe would talk to him at times when she wouldn't even say a word to me." 

"I'll let you know when you find her." Billy promised, and Diana nodded. "I should get back to the Command Center." With a flicker of blue light, he was gone, and Diana went looking for her husband. 

"Chris?" she peeked into the library. "We have a problem." He looked up from where he was perusing an old history book, and she came in. As he listened, she told him what Billy had told her. 

"I'm going to have a little talk with my daughter when she gets back. But for now, I guess I can try and pull Elissa out of her shell." 

Diana nodded. "It wouldn't hurt. Do you have any idea where Evanthe might have went, though?" 

Chris stated one word. "Home." 

"That village hasn't existed in three hundred years." She pointed out to him. He nodded. 

"True, it is now just ruins in the countryside, but the castle is still there. There's a nearby village, where she could feed. You know she always used to hide in the castle stables when she was upset." 

Diana agreed. "She always got along good with the horses there. I wonder if she'd talk to me if I went there." 

Christopher shrugged. "Who knows. But let's give her a little bit by herself, to think things through." 

"She's got enough sense not to go into blood lust, and maybe she'll come back on her own soon, anyway." Diana decided. 

"Yeah." Her husband nodded. "No sense in going there and finding out she's already back." 

Diana agreed. _And let's hope that disgusting monster Vile leaves her alone so she **can** think!_

Christopher got up, reaching for his things. "Do you want to come with me to see Elissa?" 

"Sure." she grabbed what she needed, and the two of them set out. 

* * *

Goldar was pacing back and forth, his eyes snapping bright red and grumbling under his breath. Vile looked at him. "What is your problem now?" 

"I want her back!" the monkey sounded almost like a whining child deprived of a favorite toy. Vile smiled. 

"You'll have her back." He tilted his heads momentarily. "I take it you enjoyed your reward?" The evil laugh Goldar uttered was all that answer he needed. "She will be yours again sooner than you think. And she'll never get away again!" 

Goldar snarled, "She'd better not!" 

"Oh, don't worry." Vile chuckled. "It's very hard for the insane to even _want_ to leave!" Goldar looked confused, and he decided to explain a touch further. "The Rangers freed her from my controlling spell when they destroyed the shirt, but that activated another spell. She can't forget what you did to her, not even for a second, she continually feels you on and in her, and it's eating away at her sanity!" 

Goldar laughed. "I like it!" 

"And I'm going to be helping the spell along somehow. The Rangers don't know where she is, but I do. And a few well-placed illusions and some telepathic hints to her should completely destroy her mind: and make it child's play to control her!" 

"Yes, Master!" Goldar was looking forward to this. 

Vile laughed. "And while they're worrying over Evanthe and where she might be, the werewolf is left unprotected as well. I believe it is time we turned our attention back to her as well." 

"Yes! When!?" 

The sorcerer peered down the Earth. "As soon as she is alone. Even if it is but for a second!" 

"I shall keep an eye out, master!" 

* * *

Elissa sat in her bedroom, staring out a window blankly. Adam and Gwen were there as well, Adam in the door, and Gwen on the bed with her. A knock came on the door, and Adam glanced at her. 

"I'll be right back, Elissa." She didn't move, so he headed for the door. "Hey!" he smiled to see Evanthe's parents there. 

"Hi, Adam!" Christopher said, and Diana waved. Adam nodded and let them in. 

"So what brings you here?" 

Chris told him, "We came to see if we could help Elissa any." 

"I wish you better luck than I've had." He sighed. Elissa had barely moved to eat the last couple of days, and he was getting worried. 

Diana nodded. "We can at least try." 

"She's in the room. Come on, I'll take you to her." Adam led them towards the bedroom and knelt in front of his wife. _Honey, you've got some visitors, Diana and Chris._

Elissa looked over, and both of them waved. Diana asked, "How have you been feeling?" Elissa just shrugged. 

Christopher didn't waste any time. "You're blaming yourself for Evanthe being gone, aren't you?" Elissa looked away. 

"It's not your fault, not in the slightest." Diana declared. Elissa turned, shouting directly to Adam. 

_Yes, it is!_

"What makes you think it was?" Diana said flatly. 

_I pushed her into a corner, trying to get her to talk or something!_ Adam quickly relayed that to them, and Evanthe's father shook her head. 

"You've known her for a century and haven't figured out that she only talks about her problems when she _wants_ to. Nothing you could've done would have made her talk, or made her angry at you." 

Elissa turned her chair a little. By now the translation of her thoughts to Adam's speech was automatic in both of them, so much that they almost felt as if they were actually talking her. _Then why do I feel like it is?_

"That I don't know, but it isn't." Christopher said firmly. 

Diana reminded her, "Billy told me she pushed him away too, before you woke up. She didn't want to talk to _anyone_!" 

As Elissa suddenly cries, and Adam put an arm around her, Chris said softly, "I think I know where she is." 

"Where?" 

"Near where we all lived back when we were all human, there's a castle. No one lives there now, but when she was a child, Evanthe liked to go to the stables when she was upset over something. There's a village near enough so that she can feed." 

"Have you told Billy this?" 

Chris shook his head. "No, Adam. I think Evanthe needs some time to think over what's happened. She'll be back, I hope, soon. she never stayed there longer than a few days." 

Adam nodded. "Okay. Elissa, do you want to go take a walk with me?" 

_I want to be left alone! _

Elissa, you can't stay here like this forever! 

Adam, I'm tired. I just want to take a nap. 

All right. 

Chris glanced at her. "When Evanthe comes back, do you want to see her?" Elissa nodded. "I'll let her know as soon as I see her." 

"And she will be back." Diana said firmly. "She cares for all of you too much not to be." 

Adam picked up Gwen, then headed over to her. "I think she wants to be alone now." Adam murmured quietly. 

"We'll see you later, Adam, Elissa." Christopher said. Diana added. 

"The minute Evanthe's back, we'll let you know, if you don't already." 

Adam nodded. "Let me walk you out." They headed out of the room, with Adam shutting the door behind him. 

Elissa stared out the window, her eyes still blank and distant. She almost jumped out of her chair, however, when Goldar appeared next to her. "Hello there!" 

_Adam, help! _

On the way! 

Elissa couldn't get away as Goldar grabbed her. "An old friend wants to see you. I believe you remember Finster!" 

_No! Not that! Not him!_

Goldar laughed, vanishing with her just as Adam threw the door open and saw them gone. "NO! Not again!" 

* * *

Billy had almost never left the Command Center, except for the occasional time to eat and breathe, in the last few days. He had looked everywhere he could think of and then some for his wife, but to no avail. 

"Ay-yi-yi, is there anywhere else you can think of?" 

Billy shook his head. "No!" 

"Right behind you." 

He whirled around to see Evanthe standing there. She still wore the clothes she had then, with hay in her uncombed hair and her eyes red with tears. He started to hug her, then stopped. "Are you okay?" 

"Elissa's in danger." she said quietly. Billy knew better than to say anything else, but snapped an order to Alpha to locate her. 

A few seconds passed, with Billy staring at Evanthe. Alpha spoke up. "Ay-yi-yi, Billy, Goldar just kidnapped her!" 

Evanthe bit her lip. "My dream came true. I was too late." 

Billy turned to her. "We'll get her back. Before they do anything to her!" He growled darkly as she vanished again, teleporting without a single word. 

"We'd better call the other Rangers." Alpha said, and Billy did. He put it in the back of his head; he'd find his wife again later. "What's going on?" Tommy asked as soon as they got there. He 

growled when Billy told him what had happened. "Any luck on finding a way to get to Elissa?" 

Alpha shook his head. "Not yet." 

_Elissa, what's going on up there? _

Adam...is that you? 

It's me, darling. 

Help me... 

We're looking for a way to get to you now. What's happening? 

Vile is talking to Goldar, and Finster is setting up some equipment. Adam, help me, hurry! 

Rocky glanced at his friend; they couldn't hear the words, but they could tell when Adam and Elissa were talking to one another. "Is she all right?" 

"Vile's talking with Goldar about something and Finster's setting up equipment." Adam replayed. "She's never all right while she's there." _ Can you hear what Goldar and Vile are saying? _

I'll try. 

* * *

Vile laughed heartily. "Soon the Purple Ranger will be ours, and her sanity will be gone forever!" 

"Then I get to have two playthings, forever!" Goldar mocked. Vile laughed. 

"That you will!" 

Goldar glanced at her. "Are you going to start helping the Purple Rangers lose her mind soon?" 

"I already have!" 

The evil warrior nodded. "How log do you think it'll take?" 

"Not much longer." Vile declared. "She should be totally insane within the next day!" 

* * *

_Adam! Find Evanthe, now! _

What's going on? 

They're making her go crazy!

Adam looked up. He didn't want to do this, but there was no way Evanthe could heal if her mind was gone. "Billy, scan the area around Evanthe's old hometown, the one in England." 

Billy touched the computer quickly, and scanned. "Found her!" 

Adam nodded. "Come on, let's go get her! Vile's trying to send her insane!" 

* * *

Evanthe burrowed into the straw, her heart pounding at the sensations that continually ran over her body and inside of her. She could hear the whispering voice in her mind, the voice she hated, her grandfather's voice. 

_You enjoyed what Goldar did. ..you know you did!_

"No! I hated it!" she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her. 

_I heard your moans of pleasure._

"I was under a spell! I didn't know what I was doing!" 

_You liked how his hands felt on you. Touching you in all the right spots. Making you feel on fire with desire. _

She screamed, her hands clutching at the earth in protest. "NO! Leave me alone!" 

He continued though. _The way you two came together as one being. Your screams of passion._

"NO. .no, that's not what happened, no..no.." 

_You liked it when he touched your chest, kissed it..._

Tears fell down her cheeks. "No, I didn't! I hated it!" 

_Your moans were heard all over the castle. You can still feel him doing it to you, can't you?_

She couldn't deny this. "Y..yes. .." 

She could hear his actual voice, not in her mind, but in her ears now. She didn't care, either. "You are enjoying it. I can feel your pleasures. Don't fight them." 

Evanthe curled up on the ground, tears falling and making mud. "W. .why is this happening to me. .?" 

"Because you enjoy it." Vile hissed. "And you want it again." 

"No..." 

He seized her wrists. "You do, and you _will_!" 

Evanthe tried to struggle, but there was no force behind it. "No. .no. ..don't want him....no. .." 

"You are. You enjoyed him so much!" Vile laughed, knowing that the spell had won out over her true desires when she stopped fighting him. He looked down at her dull eyes. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" 

No life touched her voice. "Yes." 

"You want it again, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

Vile smiled. "Then come with me." She had just said yes again when the Rangers appeared. He pulled her closer to him, starting to vanish when Tommy shouted out, 

"Vile, leave her alone!" 

He looked over at them with a triumphant smile on his faces. "Sorry, Rangers, but we leave!" The last thing the two of them heard was Billy screaming out Evanthe's name as they teleported back to the SpaceSkull. 

Billy sank to his knees, crying his heart and soul out as Tommy came over to him. "We'll get her back, Bill. Vile can't keep them forever." 

"Why is this happening to them!?" Billy cried. Tommy shook his head. 

"I don't know, Billy, but we'll get them both back. Forever." 

"We'd better." Adam said bluntly. Rocky put a hand on his shoulder. 

"We will." 

* * *

Her mind was a chaos of burning need and blankness. She knew nothing of who she was, only that the being in front of her was the one who gave her commands, who gave her whatever she needed and wanted. she didn't even notice the thin trickle of drool going down one corner of her mouth. 

A voice spoke . "What did you do to her, sire!?" 

The Master replied. "She is totally gone. Now to start rebuilding her memories...in the fashion that I want them built!" 

Her eyes slowly glanced around the room. Her Master was nearby, along with a tall golden-armored simian warrior. Not that far away was a table with a woman strapped to it, struggling and staring at her. 

"When an I play with her some more?" the warrior asked, and he seemed to be looking at her. She dismissed the notion; her Master had said nothing and it didn't matter to her. 

"Soon." She started walking over to the woman, intending on unstrapping her. "Goldar, stop her!" the Master cried out, and the warrior grabbed her by the shoulders quickly. 

"I. .I want.. ." the words came out from a place she didn't know, just something inside of her that might have been called a heart. 

Goldar looked at her. "What do you want, my love?" he almost looked tenderly at her! 

"H. .help her..." from some deep place in the depths of her mind came the image of this woman and herself together, together for so very long, always defending one another, always being with one another, no matter what. . .it was wrong to leave her there... 

"H..help her..." 

Goldar shook his head. "Why? there isn't anything you can do for her." 

"N..nothing?" 

"No. Nothing." Goldar told her. She nodded quietly, turning and heading back to Vile. She didn't, she couldn't hear Elissa's mental sobs. 

_No. .no...Why?_

She glanced at Vile. "Who..are..you?" 

"I am your grandfather." Vile started to lay the groundwork for recreating her in his own evil image, making her into the perfect offspring, warrior, and slave to his and Goldar's will. "You are Evanthe, my granddaughter and a vampire." 

"Vampire?" 

"Those who drink blood." 

She nodded, then looked at Goldar. "Who is he?" 

"Goldar. You will be spending a lot of time with him." Vile declared. She nodded, nothing in her mind said there was anything wrong with this. 

"Because this is what I wish." her grandfather told her. She nodded and looked back to Elissa. 

"Who is she?" 

Vile twisted his lips in evil glee. "She is no one important. Just a lab rat." 

Evanthe nodded. "Why don't I remember things?" 

"That I don't know." Vile lied, he knew just why she didn't. "But we will find out. It may take time, but we'll find out." 

She nodded again. "Good, grandfather." She glanced to Goldar. "We are to spend time together?" 

Goldar smiled. "A lot of it!" 

"Why? Other than my grandfather wants it?" she was just slightly curious about this. Vile answered her question, 

"You two are to be married!" he declared. Evanthe smiled. The thought of marriage pleased her, though a part of her felt as if it were being ill for some reason. .. 

"Married. I like the sound of that." 

Vile nodded wickedly. "Yes, but first you will do me a favor. I want you to spy on the Power Rangers for me." if she could do that and remain under his power, then he would know he had won. 

"As you wish, grandfather." She smiled sweetly at Goldar. "When are we to be married?" 

"In just a few weeks." Goldar declared. He decided to hold off on the fact they could consummate the 'marriage' frequently before then. Evanthe smiled. 

"I already can hardly wait!" 

Vile nodded with pleasure. "Now, go, and spy on the Rangers!" he commanded. She bowed briefly, then vanished in her column of violet light. Goldar laughed. 

"Your plan is working, sire!" 

The evil sorcerer grinned from all three of his faces. "Soon, the Rangers will die, at the hands of one of their own!" 

They laughed, as Elissa collapsed into tears._ Evanthe..help me, please..please, don't leave me! Evanthe! _

Elissa, what's going on with Evanthe? 

She left me alone with..Finster. 

That's not like her at all! What have they done to her!? 

I don't know. 

Elissa, we're doing everything we can to get up there to you. 

Hurry! Elissa's voice was a scream this time, and he could feel that Finster had just done something to her. 

_We will._

* * *

The Rangers had literally forced Billy to stay out of the Command Center, sending him to the park with Gwen and William, while Adam got some rest, and the others did their part to find those who were missing. William was crawling around happily, while Gwen just stood there, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. 

They didn't see the eyes watching them from the bushes, as William crawled towards them. Evanthe glanced towards them, wondering why her heart was screaming to go out, pick the child up, and cuddle him into insensibility. 

The Ranger she was watching came over and picked him up. "William!" 

The toddler glanced up at his father, then to the bushes. "Mama!" 

The moment Evanthe heard that, her eyes went wide. Memories began to run through her mind, _true_ memories, not what Vile had put in here. William said it again. "Mama!" 

"W..william?" 

Billy whirled at the sound, staring into the bushes and meeting a pair of eyes that he knew as well as he knew his own. "Evanthe?" 

Slowly she stepped out of the bushes. "Billy." Her eyes were wide, sane, and filled with an enormous love beyond anything he had ever seen, even with her. He ran over to hold her the best he could with a child in his arms. 

"Where have you been!?" 

"With. .." her eyes suddenly went even wider. "We've got to get to the SpaceSkull! Elissa's in serious danger, and I didn't do anything to help her!" 

Billy nodded; forget having a vacation! "Let's get to the Command Center, now!" HE grabbed Gwen's hand and the four of them teleported straight to the base. He shoved everyone out of the way and landed in front of the scanners. "Do you remember where you two were being held?" 

Evanthe closed her eyes, ignoring the looks of the others. "Deep in the deepest part of it. Underneath the usual places." 

Billy scanned, then smiled. "I think I can get a lock on her, but it's going to be hard." 

"DO it, Billy, please!" she insisted, tears in both eyes and in her heart. Billy nodded. 

"Trying..." he glanced at the panel with a smile and a sigh of relief. "Got it! Teleporting!" 

Evanthe caught her breath and hurried over as Elissa appeared in a heap on the ground, with new bruises and silver burn marks all over her. "Elissa..." Elissa glanced up at the sound of her voice, and growled deeply. Evanthe held back her tears, reaching her hand out to her. "Elissa.." the ex-Ranger scooted away, and Evanthe stared at her. "Elissa..what did I do?" 

She watched in horror as Elissa pulled herself into a ball and started to cry. Evanthe looked over at Adam. "I want to know what it was I..." her voice trailed off suddenly, and she looked back at Elissa. "I didn't _know_ you! I didn't recognize you or anything, I was practically insane, if I wasn't already!" 

Elissa didn't seem to be listening, as Alpha tended to her wounds. The robot glanced at her for a second. "Elissa? Have you been able to feel anything in your legs?" 

_A little..every once in a while. .._she sobbed a little. _Adam, I want to go home, please! _

As soon as Alpha's finished his scans. 

Now! Please! 

Adam sighed, and made a note in the back of his mind to get in touch with a psychiatrist that he knew. Out loud he asked, "Alpha, are you done yet?" 

"Just a few more tests!" the robot declared. There were things that he really needed to know. 

"We'll come back for them, she wants to be home." Adam tried. Elissa's retort nearly knocked him over with it's intensity. 

_No more tests! No more! _

All right. He glanced at their robotic friend. "Sorry, Alpha, no more tests. She's had too much of that sort of thing. We're going home." 

Alpha nodded, and Adam picked up Elissa. _Come on. I love you. _

They destroyed my chair. ..they. ..they....she...before she could finish, Adam teleported away with her. Evanthe stared at where they had been. 

"She hates me." 

Billy shook his head. "She doesn't. Give her time to calm down and then to talk to her. Tell her your side of the story. She'll listen, she always has." 

Evanthe shook her head. "Billy, do you know how close I came to being insane? I might have been, I'm not even sure anymore. I didn't _care_ about her, or anyone else." Revulsion filled her. "I actually _liked_ the thought of marrying Goldar." 

Billy held her. "Looks like you need some time to heal." 

"It's my own fault this happened to Elissa. If I'd just paid more attention to the dream I had, and gotten here faster, we would've been there and gotten to her before Goldar did." 

"I should have kept a tighter lock on her, like I was supposed to." 

Evanthe shook her head. "You were worried over me." She shivered. "Billy, I couldn't stop feeling Goldar, before. That's why I left. I couldn't stand to be around you guys and to feel him at the same time." 

Billy wrapped his arms deeply around her. "What do you say that we spend the weekend talking? I know a little cabin in the mountains." 

She nodded. "And maybe we'll be left alone long enough so I can heal." 

Billy smiled. "Wouldn't that be wonderful." 

The romantic moment was spoiled when Alpha interrupted. "Um, Billy?" 

"What is it, Alpha?" 

The robot told them, "I Need Elissa to finish these tests. It appears that her back is healing itself!" 

Evanthe nodded. She'd expected that, with the way a werewolf could heal from practically anything. Apparently even silver, if it wasn't fatal. "Then let it heal. Finster was doing all kinds of tests to her, I remember that. I don't think she even wants to hear of tests for a while." 

"All right." Alpha agreed. "But I hope that what I did get was true." 

"What's that?" 

Alpha seemed to smile. "That her back isn't the only thing that's healing." 

Evanthe smiled even more. "Her voice." 

Alpha nodded; the wounds there were healing as well. Because they had been made of silver, it took Elissa longer to heal than they would have if anything else had made them. "But I needed the tests to make sure it isn't doing even more damage, instead of healing." 

Evanthe advised, "Give her some more time." 

"I will." Alpha decided. That was all they really could do. 

* * *

"Those blasted Rangers!" Vile had been watching the Rangers, and what he had found out made him very angry, and glad at the same time. 

"They took them _both_!" Goldar whined. Vile glared at him. 

"I want my granddaughter back! I want her gift!" 

Goldar snorted. "Gift? the only gift she has is to be my plaything!" it was plain he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. 

Vile smacked him hard. "She has to gift to foresee things in her dreams!" _So that's how my blood rises in her. An excellent weapon._

Goldar rubbed his head. "Oh. How shall we get her back then?" 

Vile glared down at the planet beneath them. "That shall be tricky." 

"Maybe if we threatened that brat of hers?" Goldar suggested. Vile shrugged. 

"Look what happened when we threatened her friend." Vile reminded him. Goldar glanced back at Earth himself, thinking. 

"Maybe if she dreams what is to come, you could send her a fake dream?" he suggested off-handedly. 

Vile laughed. "Perfect! One that will not only terrify her, and put the Rangers on guard for her friend, it will show her coming to work for me! She'll be so busy guarding her, we can easily take her!" 

"And marrying me!" Goldar declared. "Or at least being what she should be, my toy! I like the way she screams when we're together." 

Vile considered Evanthe's likely reaction. "Maybe we could just leave out the part of her coming to me, and leave her being her pet, and enjoying it!" 

"She _should_ enjoy it!" Goldar laughed. "I know I do!" 

Vile nodded. "Let's watch them for a while, and se their fears. I'll let them relax, for soon they'll be overworked trying to help one former Ranger, when they should be helping another!" 

Goldar nodded. "I'm going to go get a little pet area ready for her." He chuckled. "Skull had some good ideas while he was here before. A collar. . a leash." 

"Go do that.' Vile ordered. "I want to watch those pathetic humans a little closer." 

* * *

Elissa lay on the bed where Adam had laid her down, eyes shut. She sighed deeply. 

_How are you feeling?_ Adam asked. 

_Not good. _

Anything I can help with? 

Hold me? 

Adam held her gently and murmured softly into her ear._ Whenever you want to tell me what happened, you know I'm here to listen to you. _

I did something in the Command Center that I haven't done since Vile first showed up. 

What's that? 

I growled. 

Why? 

I growled at Evanthe. 

Why!? 

She let him do that to me! 

Adam looked at her. _What did you tell me, Elissa? Before she showed up there. ** They're sending her insane. ** Remember? _

Yes. 

If she was in that kind of mental agony, I don't think she could have stopped them. Think. What did she look like when you saw her? 

I..I..oh, Adam, what have I done? 

You growled at your best friend. 

And hurt her feelings. She probably thinks I hate her. 

Evanthe knows better than that. Surely over the past century you guys have had fights. 

I have to talk to her, and no we haven't. Not ones that weren't caused by someone else. 

She and Billy are probably at home by now. 

Elissa nodded, tears in her eyes, then looked at her husband. She did something that completely shocked him. "I.. I love you." her voice was thick and raspy and full of pain, and it sent Adam's eyes wide in shock and joy. 

"Elissa! You spoke!" 

The beautiful werewolf smiled. _Call Evanthe!_

Adam smiled. "I love you too." 

Elissa wiped away the tears that speaking had drawn up. _It may be a while before I can say something else. But it's a start._

Adam nodded. _It is._ Quickly he dialed up the Cranston house, and heard Billy's voice in response. "Billy, it's me, Adam." 

"Hey. How's Elissa doing?" 

Adam smiled. "Better. She wants to talk or communicate or have me relay, whatever you call it. Well, she wants Evanthe on the phone.' 

"Okay." Billy nodded and called out, "Evanthe, I think Elissa want you on the phone to communicate with her through Adam." 

Evanthe picked the phone up. "Hi, Adam. Tell Elissa I said hi..." there was some nervousness in her voice just then. 

Once Adam did, he spoke to her again. "Some good news. 

"What's that?" 

"Elissa actually spoke. Verbally, not telepathically." 

"Yes!" Evanthe practically howled it out. "Alpha said that there was a chance her voice was healing." 

Adam tilted his head. "He did?" 

"Yes." Evanthe confirmed. "And her back too, probably. That's why he wanted the other tests to be certain." 

Adam nodded. "It's going to be a while before she let's him do that." 

_Ask her if she wants to have lunch tomorrow. I need to learn sign language!_

Evanthe nodded when Adam relayed it to her. "Sure. I'll meet her at noon. Just don't expect me to eat too much, I'm going to be taking care of that later tonight." She had found the Englishfolk she'd fed of during her time at the stables to be rather unfilling. She wanted a good American dinner. 

Adam laughed. "Elissa says it's no problem. She doesn't think she's going to eat much either." 

"Good. Billy and I are going to spend the weekend somewhere private, so I can get over everything that's happened recently." Evanthe told him. 

Adam nodded. "You both deserve the time away. I might just do that for Elissa." 

"Good idea." 

Adam took a long breath. "Evanthe, Elissa and I talked about something earlier. You don't think she hates you because of that growl she did in the Command Center earlier?" 

Evanthe sighed. "I was worried about that." 

Adam nodded. "She was a little upset, but once she had a chance to think things through, she was more worried that you thought she hated you." 

Evanthe sighed. "I hoped so. I would have never let them do that to her if I was completely in control of myself." 

"I know that." Adam said. "You know that. She just needed to be reminded of that." The Black Ranger glanced to the bed. "I better let you go, she just cried herself to sleep. Her three little words hurt her more than she's willing to say they did." 

Evanthe smiled a little. "She told you she loved you, didn't she?" 

Adam nodded. "Yes, I once mentioned that I missed the sound of her voice saying it out loud, but I didn't want her to hurt herself saying it." 

The Purple Ranger nodded. "That will heal in time." 

"Hopefully, she'll let Alpha help her, or Vincent." Adam said. "Well, you'd better get ready for your weekend away. Heal in peace." 

Evanthe sighed. "Maybe this time we'll get that peace." 

"We'll make sure of it." 

"Thanks, Adam." Evanthe sighed. "Tell Elissa I'll see her tomorrow." 

"First thing in the morning," Adam told her. 

"You get some rest too." Evanthe ordered. Adam promised he would, then hung up. He turned at the sound of Elissa's voice in his mind. 

_Come to bed._

"Coming. He slipped in next to her and held her. 

_What do you say of moving her permanently? _

Are you sure? 

This apartment has better accessibility for my chair, when I get a new one, and Gwen seems to have made a few friends her, and she likes the building's pool! 

I think that's a great idea then. 

We can let Sophie have our old place, since she and Skull are coming back. 

They are. Do you know when? 

End of the month. 

That's what, three weeks away? 

Yes. They're coming home. 

**The End**


	41. Cat Tales

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Warning, warning, strong suggestive type stuff in here, read at your own risk nothing graphic presented! Saban owns what we didn't make._

**Cat Tales  
by: Cynthia & Emerald J**

_Evanthe walked quietly through a deep, dark forest, enjoying the silence. Things had never been more peaceful, she felt. She loved every second of this. _

"Hello, my pet!" Goldar appeared in front of her. 

Well, she **had** loved it. "I'm not your pet! she backed away, only to stop suddenly, against her will. 

"Oh, but you are!" Goldar laughed, and she saw that he was holding a leash that went back to a collar that had somehow appeared around her neck. Her eyes went wide and she started trying to pull it off, screaming in anger. "Oh, yes! Skull had the right idea when he had Elissa wear this! 

Evanthe tugged at it with all her strength, but it didn't even loosen. "I'm not a pet! I'm a person, and I don't belong to you in any way!" 

Goldar laughed, and a mirror suddenly appeared in his hand. "Oh, but you are a pet!" She looked, and her eyes widened to see herself reflected as a cat! "Forever my pet! FOREVER!" 

Evanthe sat up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Billy sat up next to her. "Evanthe!" Billy sat up next to her, holding her. "Evanthe, another dream?" 

She nodded slowly, taking deep breaths. She had been having nightmares like that on a very regular basis for the last few days, and it was absolutely exhausting her. "I..it was Goldar again. Calling me his pet. He had a collar and leash on me. And I wasn't me...I was..a cat!" Billy held her tightly against him, wishing he knew anything that could ease her heart and mind right now. "Oh, Billy, why did I have to be related to Vile? I wouldn't have these dreams if I wasn't! And I _hate_ them!" 

"We all do." Billy sighed. "For what they've done to this team." 

"I can't..I _won't_ be his pet, I don't care what the dream says, I hate him, I hate Vile, and the only person I want to make love to or with is you, forever!" 

Billy nodded. "I'll have Alpha keep a close lock on you, just in case. I don't want my wife turning into a cat, though I do like it when you purr!" 

She smiled, pulling him closer to her and purred deeply into his ear. He grinned as he nibbled on her neck. "I'd say this discussion has been put to bed!" 

* * *

Vile watched with evil glee, laughing. "This is perfect!" he declared. He had crafted each nightmare with precision, and sent them to Evanthe through the magical link that all of his bloodline shared with him. The best part was, it was completely undetectable by any of the Command Center's instruments! 

"That was a perfectly wonderful nightmare!" Goldar could hardly wait to make it come true, either!" 

"Wait until the next one." Vile purred. "In that one, she is going to see her friend's death!" 

Goldar smiled. "And the Rangers will rush to help the were!" 

"And they'll protect her," Vile mocked. "Making it so much easier for us to get what we _really_ want!" 

"Meow!" Goldar chuckled, indicating what else he had in mind for Evanthe once he had her in his clutches once more. Vile nodded. 

"And to be turned to her true form only when you want your time with her!" Vile agreed. Then, he looked at him with a touch of curiosity. "Goldar, I have thought of something. You have served me quite well, and I think you should have a slightly better reward. I know just what it is to be, also." 

The monster looked instantly curious. "What, sire?" 

"You shall see, Goldar. You shall see." 

* * *

_Evanthe knew somehow she was sleeping again, but that didn't seem to matter as she saw Elissa coming towards her. "Evanthe!" her werewolf friend wheeled towards her with a wide smile. Evanthe's eyes widened in shock to see Goldar behind her, with a long silver blade in his hand. _

"Get away from her!" Evanthe shouted, running over. Elissa tried turning, but her chair tipped over. Goldar laughed, then slid his blade into Elissa's heart. With another mocking laugh, he turned to Evanthe. 

"Coming soon, pet!" 

"NO!! Elissa!" Evanthe's screams were almost loud enough to wake up people on Aquitar when she sat up this time. Billy pulled himself up, and looked at her. 

"Evanthe, honey, calm down and tell me what's wrong!" he said quietly. Evanthe stared at him, her eyes wide and full of fright. 

"Elissa," Evanthe whispered. "We have to get to her, she's in danger! Goldar's going to kill her!" 

Billy swore, then started reaching for his clothes even as she was. "Let's get to their apartment!" 

"I'm not going to be too late this time." Evanthe dressed, pulling her hair back into a knot. She was going to save her friend. No matter the cost. 

* * *

Elissa kissed Adam with all her heart and soul. _ This has been a great weekend. _

That it has been. She told him. _ But who says it has to stop? Let's try for a great week! _

Sounds great to me! 

Elissa smiled as she ran hr fingers down his back and she ran her hands through his hair. She grinned at him. _Oh, let's forget about sleeping tonight. I'm having too much fun!_

They were almost involved in something more, when Evanthe cleared her throat suddenly. "Elissa, I'm sorry to interrupt. . ." 

Elissa looked up. _ What now!?_

Evanthe sighed. "I had a dream that Goldar was coming to kill you." She looked quite as if she hadn't slept in days: because she hadn't. The nightmare filled time she had spent didn't quite count. 

Adam glared around. "What!?" 

Slowly Evanthe repeated it. "We came to make sure this one doesn't come true!" Elissa started to shake, and Evanthe came over to her. "I'm not going to let it happen, Elissa. No matter what." 

Elissa nodded, signing what she had learned from Evanthe. "Why me?" 

Evanthe smiled. "Because they haven't learned not to mess with my best friend, that's why!" 

Adam put an arm around Elissa as she leaned against him. _Hold me. _

You'll be all right. 

I hope you're right. 

I am. 

Evanthe sighed, brushing the hair back from her eyes and leaning against a wall. She had never been so totally exhausted in her entire life. "I hate those dreams." 

"Yes, but if you didn't have them, we might have lost Elissa." Adam pointed out. Evanthe nodded quietly. 

"We aren't going to." She sighed, then stood up. "Those nightmares really screwed up my sleep. I need to clear my head a little. I'm going to go for a quick walk. You guys keep an eye on Elissa, okay?" 

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I have a feeling that there's going to be someone watching her at all times from now on. 

Evanthe smiled and kissed Billy. "I'll be back soon, Billy. See you." she headed out the door quickly, and Elissa sighed. 

_Anything wrong, Elissa? _

I hate Vile. 

We all do. 

So much for our fun, and great week. 

There's always next week. 

Let's hope I'm not under house arrest then. 

NO, you're just going to have company everywhere you go! 

Like I said, house arrest. 

We're keeping you safe, and when it's just you and me...his mental voice held all manner of promises. She half-glared at him. 

_If we're alone._

* * *

Evanthe walked down the sidewalk, breathing deeply and trying hard not to think of various recent events in her life. All she could imagine was the strength that Billy had when he held her, the love. ..not like the domination and violence of..._no, I am **not** going to think about him, he's nowhere near her, I can't let fear rule my life!_

"Out for an evening walk, my pet?" she went absolutely white at the sound of his voice, slowly turning to see him standing behind her. He looked almost as if he were. . .smiling. And in his hands were a collar and leash she had seen before, in her dreams. 

Evanthe didn't bother thinking. Thinking was for people who had options. The only thing she wanted to do, the only thing she could do, was to reach for her communicator. 

Just as Goldar's sword slashed it from her wrist. 

She gulped, stepping back and about to start running. Goldar laughed, then threw something into her face. "Some of this will make it much easier on us both." she heard as her eyes began to close suddenly. "Sleep well, pet. When you wake up. ..we're going to be together." Then darkness closed all about her. 

* * *

Aisha paced in the Command Center, her heart pounding. The previous night, Evanthe had vanished while out for a walk, and at the same time, Vile had stopped sending even Tengas down. It was as if the entire palace had sealed up. 

"Something happened to her," Aisha declared quietly. They all knew that. "Let's recheck Vile's place, just to be certain." 

Billy, haggard and exhausted, slowly did so, then shook his head. The only thing that they had been able to find was the ruined wreckage of Evanthe's communicator, and her morpher, both in Vile's palace. But there were no other signs of her there. "This isn't happening. he said quietly. 

"We'll find her." Aisha reassured him. "They've got something to do with this, they wouldn't have her things if they didn't." 

Billy sighed. "If they killed her, I'm going to rip their hearts out." he stated firmly. 

"They'd be bragging if they had," Kim reminded her. Billy nodded. 

"True." Billy agreed. "At least I have one piece of good news. Elissa was able to talk Thursday night." As the cheers died down, Billy glanced at them. "No word of Evanthe's disappearance to her, though." 

Rocky frowned. "Why not? She's Evanthe's best friend, she deserves to know something's up." 

"I know." Billy agreed. "But she's got enough to worry about right now." 

Once everyone had agreed, Aisha suggested, "Maybe Vile put her in one of his dimesionettes?" 

"Then let's starting looking." 

* * *

Elissa stretched out on the couch, fast asleep, as Adam put a blanket on her and Kim leaned back in a chair. Two of them usually kept an eye on her at any one time, and the Pink Ranger asked quietly, "How has she been?" 

"Worrying. ..aggravated." Elissa had asked to see Evanthe, but they had been able to make some form of excuse. They both thought she was starting to see through them, though. 

Kim nodded. "Hope we can figure out something soon, to protect her permanently." She glanced around, and whispered softly, "Any sign of Evanthe yet?" 

Adam shook his head. "No, and we'd better find her soon, because Elissa's going to find out about it sooner or later." 

Kim nodded. "Billy's been looking for her ever since he got to the Command Center. He hasn't stopped for a second." She stared suddenly, as Elissa opened her eyes and stared at them. "Umm...Adam..." 

Adam glanced around, and bit his lip. "Oh, man. ." 

"You heard, huh?" Kim asked unnecessarily. Elissa turned away from them both, tears filling up her eyes. 

_Elissa, we didn't want you to worry! _

Adam, if I were you right now, I'd leave this apartment. 

I'm leaving Kim here. We are **not** leaving you alone. 

Take her with you. Right now, I don't want to see any of you! 

Elissa, you're in danger, you know what Evanthe dreamed, and you know that her dreams come true. 

I don't care. I want you both out of here. 

Adam looked to Kim. "She wants us out of here. She's really upset." 

Kim shook her head. "I don't blame her, but I'm not leaving." 

Adam nodded. "I'm going to go to the Command Center and see if there's any news." Kim nodded as Elissa cried into the couch pillows, and watched quietly as Adam teleported off. A few seconds later, the werewolf turned around, growling when she saw Kim still there. 

"I'm not leaving, Elissa. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me leaving." 

Elissa glared at her, trying to get into her wheelchair. "I'm going with you wherever you go." Elissa tried to push her away, but Kim wasn't taking no for an answer. I'm still coming with you wherever you are." No matter what Elissa tried, Kim was right next to her. "Elissa, I know you're upset, but we're not going to leave you unguarded, deal with it!" 

Elissa headed out for the elevator, Kim right behind her, right until Elissa hit a nasty bump outside. Before Kim could stop her, the chair tipped over and Elissa crashed into a tree. The Pink Ranger ran over to her. "Are you okay?" 

As Elissa tried to get her wits back, Kim set the chair back up and did her best to help Elissa back into it, even with the other girl pushing her away. Kim looked at her. "We care about you, Elissa, that's why we didn't tell you. You had enough to worry over." 

Elissa glared at her through the tears. _Adam, call off your guard. _

Not until we know you're safe. 

NOW! He sighed. _All right._ The communicators crackled. "Kim, leave her alone." 

"What?!" 

"Let her be alone." Adam said quietly. "Come on to the Command Center, we could use some more help looking for Evanthe." Kim sighed. 

"Fine." she teleported out, leaving Elissa there by herself. The crippled wolf rolled herself over to a tree and cried her heart and soul out. 

* * *

When Kim arrived back in the Command Center, all she saw was everyone going this way and that, looking _everywhere_ they possibly could for Evanthe, and thinking up new places to look for her at. She started helping as fast as she could. 

Liana, the vampire bride of Vincent's to whom she had given her powers, started to go over some information. _I wonder if I should ask Vincent to bump into Elissa. Ohhh. .._she closed her eyes for a moment as a silver spear of pain went through her head. 

"Liana?" Aisha looked at her. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liana nodded. "Probably just need a little break." 

Aisha nodded. "If you're sure." 

"I'm sure." the Rose Ranger smiled faintly. "I'm going to go lay down. Call me if you turn anything up." 

"We will." 

Liana headed over to Adam, tapping him on the shoulder. "If you want, I can have Vincent accidentally bump into Elissa." 

Adam nodded. "That might be a good idea; someone needs to keep an eye on her." 

Liana nodded, teleporting out with just a faint touch of internal nausea. Rocky looked at Billy as she vanished. "Anything yet? Anything at all." 

Billy sighed. "No." 

"We know they have, or had her." Tommy said, and Billy glared at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean it quite like that." 

Billy growled, "They have her. I know she's still alive. I just know it!" 

Kim nodded. "She is, Billy, and we'll find her." 

"And we'll find her soon." Tommy agreed. 

* * *

Goldar and Vile stood on the balcony of the SpaceSkull, staring down at Earth. Evanthe was in the form Goldar had chosen for her when he didn't want to use her: a small black cat, locked up in a cage. Vile laughed suddenly. "Goldar, I am brilliant!" 

"Indeed you are, sire!" goldar agreed, wondering just what this had to do with anything. 

Vile smiled darkly. "How would you like a child?" 

"What!?" Goldar stared at him in shock. Vile nodded. 

"I want you to impregnate my granddaughter." Vile said softly, coldly. "I want a great-grandchild that is pure evil: like me." 

Goldar nodded. "Sire, she's a vampire. It's not possible; they used some form of magic, I believe, so they could have their other brat." 

The sorcerer shrugged. "Then I'll use my own magic." 

The warrior bowed his head. "I would be honored to father your great-grandchild, sire." 

"I am sure you will be." Vile agreed. "Next time you play with her, let me know." 

"I was going to tonight." Goldar told him. "We're going to have to have to feed her, sire. Even as a cat, she is still a vampire, she needs blood. I must take care of my pet after all!" 

Vile shrugged. "Fine. Pity she can't drink werewolf blood. I'd take the one called Elissa and feed her _that_. But since that can't be done, take some from the local blood banks." 

His warrior and future effective grandson-in-law laughed, bowing. "I'll go at once. I'm sure she's hungry after the fun we had earlier!" 

"True." Vile agreed. "Go get her food, then she will become the mother of your child!" 

Goldar smiled. "I'm certain she will be honored, but even if she isn't, she's going to have it!" 

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Evanthe's capture. Elissa stared out of the patio window, her eyes dark. Adam came up behind her. Elissa? 

She had hardly spoken to him at all in the last three weeks;, though she had communicated briefly in sign language to Vincent a few times. Adam sighed. "I'm sorry." He'd lost track of how many times he'd said that the last few weeks. Elissa backed away from him, going over to pick up her sketchpad and start working again. Adam groaned. "I'll be at the Command Center. Billy came up with a new program that might be able to locate Evanthe." 

He was about to teleport out when there came a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He opened the door to see Sophie and Skull standing there. "Hello!" 

"Adam!" Sophie stared. "May we come in?" 

"Sure." He opened the door, and glanced to Elissa. _Sophie and Skull are here._

Elissa looked over and smiled widely, then wheeled over to them. Skull's jaw dropped when they saw her in the chair. "Elissa, what happened to you?" 

_Maybe you should stay, Adam. _

I think so too. Adam explained what had happened to her by Finster's hands. Sophie growled. 

"I would have killed him when Rito told us what had happened," She snapped. Adam nodded. 

"We all want our hands on him." 

Skull glanced at them both. "So...I...uh...take it you two...are...um...back together?" 

_Well, what do I tell him, Elissa? _

We are, but don't think that makes me happy with you right now! 

All right. He spoke aloud. "Yes, we're together." 

Skull smiled deeply. "That's good, because..we..um,..." he glanced at Sophie. "We got married!" 

Adam smiled and the two of them hugged their friends. "Congratulations!" 

Sophie smiled. "So, how is everyone doing since we left?" 

Adam sighed. "As well as can be with Evanthe missing." He explained what was going on, noticing vaguely that Elissa was wiping some sweat away from her forehead. 

Sophie shuddered at the tale. "Vile is _sick_!" she regretted everything she'd ever done as Girard's mate, and was going to do all she could to make up for it: including helping the Rangers defeat Vile now. 

_Adam!!_ Elissa tried reaching for his arm, only to fall out of her chair, unconscious. Adam whirled around, his jaw falling open in shock. 

_Elissa? Elissa, can you hear me?_ There was no answer, and he picked her up. "I'm going to take her to the Command Center." 

Sophie nodded. "Take care of her. Let us know how she is, we're staying at the Angel Grove Motel for now." She handed him the number of their room. 

Adam nodded. "Thanks. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything." 

"You'd better!" 

Adam nodded and teleported off quickly. What he heard when he entered was, "Two minutes and the program will be fully operational." 

"We're going to find her this time." Aisha said eagerly. Billy nodded. 

"We'd better." Billy glanced to Liana. "Are you okay?" 

The Rose Ranger leaned against a console, sweat pouring off her. "Yes...." 

"Are you certain?" Billy looked over when Adam teleported in, Elissa in his arms. "What happened!?" 

Adam looked scared. "She just collapsed!" Alpha started running tests at once. "What is it, Alpha? What's wrong with her?" 

"It will take some time to get the results back." the robot told him, and Adam started pacing in the 'pacing back and forth' area set aside for worried Rangers. 

Billy started running the new program he'd invented, and smiled widely. "I found her!" just knowing where someone was didn't always mean the Rangers could teleport them from somewhere; frequently they were blocked or they couldn't get a definite lock on them. That was what took them so long to find captives on occasion; especially this one. "Locking on. ..she should be here...now!" 

They all turned as a purple flash entered the Command Center, and a small, ill-fed, ill-treated black cat appeared. Tommy blinked. "Um, Billy, I think that there's something wrong with your program." 

The cat looked up at Billy and meowed softly, weakly. Alpha scanned quickly, and glanced at Billy. "That's your wife." 

"I don't believe it!" Billy stared. "Her prediction came true!" 

The cat nodded briefly, and Alpha checked the scan again. "Want the good news?" Billy nodded, and Alpha told him, "You're going to be a father again! I can change her back now if you want." 

Billy nodded in shock, as Alpha picked up the tiny feline and carried her into a back room. A few moments later, Evanthe, in human form, came stumbling out, wrapped up in a blanket and with tear streaks down her cheeks. Billy ran right to her, holding her quickly. "B..Billy.." she murmured softly, leaning against him and crying. 

"It's going to be okay." he told her. Evanthe shook her head. 

"No, it isn't." 

Liana looked at them, then went pale suddenly. "I..don't...." she collapsed, eyes rolling up into her head. Alpha ran over to her with his scanner, quickly recaliberating it. 

"Someone call Vincent!" 

When the vampire king appeared, he ran straight to his wife. "What's wrong with her?" 

Alpha told him, "The scans say she's having a severe allergic reaction to the Rose Ranger powers." 

"Then take them away!" Vincent insisted. Alpha shook his head. 

"She has to give them to someone. . .to a werewolf. The Rose powers belong to the werewolf kind, and the Purple ones belong to the vampire kind." 

Vincent sighed, then looked over to Elissa. "This isn't a good sign." he half-breathed. Adam glared at him. 

"What is it?" 

"The Healing Fire. Very few werewolves have survived it. I hope she's one of them." He looked at her, then back at Liana. This wasn't a good sign. 

Aisha walked over to Evanthe, leaning still against Billy. "You need to eat." 

Evanthe whispered softly, "I need to die..." 

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Billy shouted. "I'm not going to let you leave me again!" 

Evanthe shook her head. "Billy...I'm pregnant." 

"I know." 

"Goldar...." 

Billy frowned. "What about him?" 

She shuddered. "I...I...it's his..." she would never forget the agony Goldar had put her through, so many times, and how he had laughed at her screams. 

Her husband's eyes flashed. "I'm going to kill them!" 

"Vile did it. He..he did something so it's going to look human, but be evil." she murmured. Alpha scurried over with a scanner, running it over her stomach. 

"I can fix the evil part." he said. Billy looked at her quietly. 

"Will you let Alpha fix the being evil part of what Vile did?" he asked. Evanthe nodded quietly. "I will love that child with all my heart, like it was my own." 

As Alpha began his preparations, Tommy came to join them. "How are you holding up, Evanthe?" 

"I couldn't do anything to stop him," she whispered. "They said if I didn't co operate, they'd kill Elissa." 

He nodded, looking at her carefully. "You need food." 

"I know." she nodded. "All I got there was blood bank blood, in a dirty bowl." 

Tommy took her hand gently. "I promised that if you ever needed any, I'd be here for you to take some of my blood. Time to pay up on that promise." 

Evanthe looked at him. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. What else are friends for?" 

She nodded quietly, and he was struck by how sad and lonely her eyes were now. "I don't think anyone wants to watch me feed." 

He twisted his hair up into a ponytail and together the two of them teleported away. 

* * *

Vile hissed when Goldar reported that Evanthe was no longer in her cage. "Not again! Those meddlesome Rangers will pay!" 

"And this time, she's pregnant!" Goldar growled. Vile regained his composure almost at once. He did have an image to maintain, after all. 

"No matter." he said. "The child is one of pure evil!" 

"And I had so _much_ fun creating it!" he mocked. Vile smiled with purest evil in his gaze. 

"We wait till she has the child...then we take it back!" 

Goldar nodded. "And take the mother with it. She'll still be a good little pet!" 

Vile nodded. "We shall put them both where the Rangers cannot get them, _ever_!" He considered for a few moments. "We shall have some fun with the Rangers, Goldar. They are at least one Ranger short for a while, and we can send a few monsters to attack them." 

The evil warrior nodded. He also had a few plans he wanted to enact upon the bearer of his child. 

* * *

Aisha looked at Elissa. "Any change, Alpha?" 

"Nothing yet." the robot told them. Adam stared down at his wife, holding her hand, and murmuring over and over for her not to leave him, that he loved her. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her skin suddenly go ice cold. 

"She'll be okay." Rocky tried to reassure him. Adam just stared. 

"Elissa...no..." Vincent put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, and Adam sighed. "Elissa, don't leave me...I love you!" 

They watched for several tense moments, then Adam's eyes went wide when he heard her talking. "Adam...turn the air-conditioner off...please..." her eyes were still closed, and Adam shouted for a blanket, which he wrapped around her. Slowly, her eyes started to open. "Adam..." 

"Elissa!" he smiled. "You're all right!" 

She sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself snugly. "I'm freezing! What's wrong with Liana?" 

He took a deep breath. "She's having an allergic reaction to the Rose Ranger powers." 

"What!?" Her eyes went wide. "Alpha, how do we fix it?" 

"Only a werewolf can have the Rose powers, Elissa." Alpha told her. "Just as only a vampire can have the Purple ones." 

"Then give me back my powers." Elissa said firmly. Adam looked at her. 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded. "I don't have much of a choice. Either I take the powers back, or my friend gets worse. Yes, I'm sure." 

Alpha told her, "Liana has to give them back to you." 

Elissa slowly got off the bed and made her way awkwardly over to Liana. "Liana...can you hear me?" 

"E..E. ..Elissa?" 

The first Rose Ranger nodded. "We're going to help you, but first, you have to give me back the Rose Ranger powers. They're what's causing you to feel like this." 

Liana fumbled the morpher out, handing it to ELissa. "Here..they..belong to you anyway." 

As Elissa took them, a faint spark of rose light came between them, and Liana fell into a deep sleep. "She just needs rest now." 

Elissa tried standing up, but fell back down. Adam helped her up, and she looked at him. "Let's go home." 

Adam nodded. "I think we all need some serious rest." Elissa put her arms around him, and in a rainbow of light, the Rangers went home at last. 

* * *

Billy sat down next to Evanthe, staring at her. Evanthe was crying in her sleep, tears falling endlessly into her thick hair. He put his arms around her. "You're home." 

Her eyes opened. "Billy?" 

"I'm here." 

She looked up at him, eyes red. "Billy. .the dreams..the last two. .Vile sent those to me." Her tears fell. "He wanted you guys to be focusing on Elissa, so he and Goldar coud..could..." she huddled against him, slowly speaking of the collar, the leash, the cage, the beatings, all that she had went through. Billy gazed softly at her. 

"You are safe now. He won't do that to you again." 

She glanced at her stomach. "Then. .he put _that_ in me, and he was _laughing_ all the time! I couldn't do anything, nothing at all!" 

"Remind me to kill him the next time I see him." Billy said 

Evanthe sobbed, "Vile kept saying that my dreams would help him win against the Ranger..." 

He looked her deep in the eyes. "They will help us defeat him, not the other way around. there are some good things that came today. You are home safe, Elissa is back as a Ranger, and talking, probably yelling at Adam right about now, but still." She nodded quietly. "I love you Evanthe Cranston, and I will until the day the earth stops, and beyond." 

She held him gently. "I kept thinking about you the whole mite I was there. Hoping they were just tormenting me with the threat of the child, hoping it couldn't done, praying if it could be that it would be yours somehow. I wanted dreams of us winning against them, anything but the nightmare I lived there." 

"We will win, and soon," Billy told her. "And that child is ours now." 

She sighed, and nodded. But I can never forget who put it there. 

Billy hugged her deeply, kissing her on the forehead. "We're going to take this day by day." 

"How else could be take it?" she sighed. 

"Second by second?" There wasn't even a smile from her, and he slowly kissed her. "You need some rest." She nodded, and slowly fell to sleep, her face sad and drawn. Billy watched her sleep for a few moments, then fell asleep with his arms around her, protecting her from all the world. 

**The End**


	42. Baby Mine

_**Legal Disclaimer:** No, we haven't lost our minds. Trust us. Pay not attention to those men with the nets. Saban owns the Rangers. We own anyone that came out of our brains._

**Baby Mine  
by: Cynthia & Emerald J**

Six months had passed since Evanthe's rescue. She had barely left the house since then, and had sunk deeper and deeper into a depression that it looked as if she could never come out of. Billy watched her on the couch, and sighed. 

"What is it?" she asked dully. 

He smiled. "I was just thinking how you glow all over when the sun hits you like that." 

"Oh." She barely looked up as he came over to kiss her. The response she gave didn't hold anything near like the enthusiasm it had once had in it, however, and they had not been with one another since she had come back from the SpaceSkull. Billy hated Goldar more than ever, for taking away the spark of life and love within her with his violation of her body, mind, and soul. 

"Do you want to come to the Youth Center? Tommy and Kim asked if we'd all meet them there." 

Evanthe shook her head and he sighed. "You have to get out sometime." 

She shook her head again. "I go out." 

"Going out to get a bite to eat doesn't count." he told her. Evanthe sighed. 

"There's nothing else I need to do." 

Billy sighed. "You need to get out!" 

"No, I don't." she replied flatly. "I don't have to and I don't _want_ to. I don't want to see anyone." 

"Why?" 

She sighed. "I just don't." 

"That's not an answer." 

Evanthe didn't even look at him. "That's the only one there is." Billy sighed. 

"I now know what Adam went through when it was Elissa being as stubborn as all get out after Finster got her the first time!" he said, leaving the room. Evanthe stretched out on the couch, burying her face in her hands, and cried. 

"Mama?" she looked down to see William looking at her with wide, loving eyes. If there was one being she couldn't say no to, it was her son. "Zoo!" 

Evanthe looked at him. "You want to go to the Zoo?" William smiled. "I'll see if your daddy will take you." 

William's face fell. "Mama Zoo!" 

"You want me to take you?" he smiled again, and she bit her lip. "But..I..." 

"Mama Zoo!" he was _very_ insistent. 

Evanthe looked at him. "I..I never _have_ been able to say no to you!" 

William smiled, and Evanthe looked up to see Billy in the doorway. "Who can say no to him?" her unsmiling face hadn't changed, though. 

"No one." Billy said. "Not even Zordon." 

Evanthe slowly got to her feet. "If I'm going to take him the Zoo, I'd better change." 

"Want me to go with you?" 

She shook her head. "I. .I want to see if I can do this on my own." she said quietly. 

"Okay." Billy agreed. "Let us know at the first sight of a Tenga feather, though." 

"No problem." she nodded, then headed back to her room for a long-awaited hot shower. 

William looked at his father with pride. "Mama Zoo!" 

"Yes, Mama's taking you to the zoo," the Blue Ranger said as he went to change him. 

"Mama nice." 

"That she is." Billy smiled. _And one day, you'll get to know the Evanthe I fell in love with...you'll really like her._

Evanthe entered the room, clean and sparkling as she had not been in months. Her eyes still held that deadness in them, however. Is he ready?" 

"Yes." Billy smiled. "I'll have his dinner ready when you get back." 

Evanthe nodded, picking him up and heading towards the car. Billy watched, then went back in, hoping this would help her heal. 

* * *

Elissa groaned as she lifted weights slowly over her head. "I hate this!" she moaned. 

"You're getting stronger, though." Adam told her as he watched her. 

"I wish I didn't have to, though," she murmured. Adam looked at her. 

"I know." She stopped, and Adam frowned. "Tired already?" 

"No." 

He looked at her. "Then why did you stop? You know you've got to get your strength back." 

"I know." 

Adam examined her. "How have you been feeling lately? Any better, worse?" 

"What do you mean?" 

He felt like screaming. "I'm just checking to see if you're all the way healed." 

She sighed. "Adam, I'm talking, I'm able to walk, a little more clumsily than usual, but still. What else do you want to know?" 

"Nothing else." he finally said. "I love you, Elissa." 

She looked down, then whispered, "I don't want to keep my powers." 

"Why not?" 

Elissa sighed. "Because of who I am. I don't deserve them." 

Adam shook his head. "Ninjor and Zordon don't make mistakes, Elissa." 

"Adam, you don't know me as well as you think you do, and he did this time." 

He felt like screaming into her face that she was wrong. It wouldn't do any good, though. She'd been down on herself a lot lately. "Why don't you deserve them?" 

She walked to the window, staring out. "I just don't." 

"I believe you do." 

"I don't. If you knew half the stuff I did because of what Micheal did to me, you wouldn't want to be in the same room with me." 

He looked at her with a challenge in his dark eyes. "Then tell me." 

"No. It's not the right time." She shook her head. "But I do know. I think they should find a werewolf to take these powers until Gwen is old enough." 

He sighed. "Elissa, is there any werewolf that you would trust with our secrets, with everything that happens to us?" 

She sighed deeply. "No." 

He nodded quietly. "There is no one else, Elissa." 

She sighed. "Why do I feel like this!? 

"I don't know." 

She toyed with a strand of her hair. "I love being a Ranger, but I'm just not good enough to stay as one." 

"I believe you are." 

Tears formed in her eyes. "Why don't I feel it then?" Silently he came over to hold her, and she leaned into him. "I want to think I am, but I can't." 

He kissed her. "You are bravest and most beautiful person I know, Elissa, and you will believe in yourself again, I know it." 

"I hope so." 

"I know it." 

She sighed, backing away from him and slowly heading over towards the tables. Her legs gave out before she got there, however, and she collapsed to the ground. As Adam went over to help her up, she shouted in his mind,_ How am I supposed to fight Vile if I can't even walk!?" _

You'll walk again. You're getting stronger every day, you know that. 

I am not! 

Yes, you are. You couldn't even have gotten this far yesterday. 

Don't try to patronize me. I'm not getting better, I know it! 

I am **not** patronizing you, you couldn't have and you know it! 

Adam.. .why did this even have to happen? Why did Finster do this to me? Why? 

I don't know. But he'll never do it again, never! 

I get the strangest feeling that he will. Adam, can you help me to my chair? I need some air. 

Sure. 

He helped her gently to the chair and she wheeled outside in tears, him only a few steps behind her. They were met by the other Rangers, sans Evanthe, walking in. Kim waved the moment she saw her friend. "Hi, Elissa!" as she saw the tears, she frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Elissa wiped them away quickly, 

Aisha glanced at her carefully. You sure?" 

"I'm sure." 

Kim glanced at Tommy with a smile after that. "All right, is everyone ready for our little announcement?" she asked. Once everyone had said yes, she glanced at Tommy. "All right, who lets out the good news?" 

Tommy smiled. "You can, beautiful." 

Kim grinned. "We're getting married!" 

"Congratulations!" 

The Pink Ranger blushed. "Aisha, will you be my maid of honor?" 

"I'd be honored." the Yellow Ranger replied. Elissa glanced sneakily at Rocky and Aisha. 

"Now to wait for Rocky and Aisha to get married!" she teased. Both of those blushed intently. 

"We'll get to it!" Rocky said quickly. 

Aisha glanced at him. "When?" 

"Dunno." Aisha smiled and Rocky hugged her. "We'll get married, sooner or later." 

"Who would have thought that you two would start a relationship?" Adam grinned at them. 

"Us." 

Everyone stiffened suddenly when the communicators beeped. At Tommy's' touch on his communicator, they heard Evanthe's voice in strident fear. "Guys, help!!!" 

Elissa sighed. "Great." 

"Let's go." Aisha said, looking around quickly. Elissa rolled back a little. 

"I'll go to the Command Center and keep an eye on you guys from there." she said. _God knows I'm not able to fight. _

Maybe not right now, but you will be soon. 

Yeah, right. 

* * *

Several minutes earlier, in the zoo, William and Evanthe were wandering around the zoo. William pointed at the wolf cage. "Wolf!" 

"Yes, that's a wolf." she nodded. 

"Elissa?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "Not quite." Without even knowing it, she smiled. William giggled. 

"Mama smile!" 

She almost touched her fingers to her lips, uncertain of the strange expression on her face. "I guess I did." she kissed him gently on the cheek. "You can always make me smile." 

William looked proud as he looked at something over her shoulder. "Monkey!" 

"We're not near the monkey cages, William." She shook her head. "And we're not going." _They're too much like Goldar for my tastes._

He pointed behind her. "Monkey!" there was fear in his voice now. Evanthe turned around, and almost dropped her son. 

"Hello! time to meet your match!!" Goldar laughed. Evanthe screamed as loudly as she could, glancing around to see there were too many people for her to morph. 

"Get away from me, Goldar!" she ordered, holding William closer to her. He laughed as he stomped a little closer to her, and everyone else in the zoo started screaming and running away from her as fast as they could go. She grabbed for her communicator. "Guys, help!" 

"They can't help you now!" Goldar mocked her. "We are going to have a _beautiful_ child, my pet!" 

Evanthe's lower lip trembled. "Billy's going to kill you for what you did to me." 

"I don't think so!" he laughed, reaching for her. He stopped when a very familiar arc of colors came down, forming itself into a batch of ninja-morphed Rangers. The Blue one spoke first. 

"That's what you think!" 

Evanthe smiled. "Told you so, Goldar!" 

The monster looked and laughed. "You're one short!" 

Adam snarled deeply. "Not forever, but it could just be one of us here, and we'd still be powerful enough to get rid of you!" 

"That's what you think!" Goldar chuckled. "Vile has plans for her!" 

The battle began, once Evanthe got out of the way. Billy took Goldar straight on. "You're going to de, and I'm going to be the one who kills you!" 

"Yeah, right!" Goldar snorted. "But you won't be able to save your friend!" 

"We'll see about that." 

Adam leaped at Goldar, eyes burning under his mask. "You're going to leave Elissa alone! She's been through too much!" 

"I will!" Goldar retorted. "It's _Finster_ who gets the fun of destroy the Were..._slowly!"_

Adam snarled, slamming his fist into Goldar's shoulder. "I don't think so!" 

Goldar fell back. "You will die before her, wolf!" Adam glared at him, perfectly ready and willing to kill him right then and there. 

"Get out of here, Goldar, unless you want to die right now." 

Goldar chuckled evily. "I go this time, but I'd keep an eye on the wolf." 

"I'd keep an eye on myself if I were you. Because one of these days, Billy and I will be there, and you won't hurt anyone ever again after that." Adam declared. Goldar only vanished with a laugh. Adam sighed. "I really hate him. And Vile. And Finster. All of them." 

"You're not the only one." Billy said, looking over to where Evanthe was coming out towards them. 

"Thanks for coming, guys." she said quietly, obviously ashamed at not being able to defend herself. Billy smiled at her. 

"We couldn't not come. But we have to go. I'll be right back. wait for me, okay?" he asked. She nodded. 

"We'll be right here." As the Rangers teleported out, she leaned against the wall, tears in her eyes. "I can't even go out with my son without being attacked, and he wonders why I don't like going out anymore." 

William looked at her. "Mama sad?" 

She wiped away a tear. "Just a little, dear." 

"One day, you'll be happy again. That's a promise." She whirled around to see Billy behind her, her eyes wide in terror. "I'm sorry." 

Evanthe took a breath. "I..it's okay." 

"No, it's not." Billy shook his head. "They will pay for what they've done to you." She let him hold her for a moment, then stepped back. "What do you say we look around for a bit? Let William explore the Children's Zoo? I hear they've got the animal babies there today." 

Evanthe nodded, and they headed over there. The first thing they saw was a bat display, and Evanthe almost laughed. William giggled. "Bats!" 

"Yes. Those are bats." Evanthe touched the glass separating her from them for a moment, envying her distant cousins. _They have nothing to do but be themselves. They don't have monsters growing in them or people trying to kill them on a daily basis._

"Me saw wolf!" her son piped up. Evanthe nodded. 

"Yes, that's a wolf over there." 

Billy glanced over to the lupine section, and couldn't help but ask, "Did you like the wolf?" 

She replied quietly, "I love the wolf." 

"Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" 

Evanthe agreed. "Someone who's stronger than she thinks she is. I should know; I've known her for almost her entire life." 

Billy sighed as they headed for the reptile house. "I'm worried about you two." 

"Don't be." 

Billy shook his head. "I should. You jump at almost every noise. Then again, I don't blame you for that one, and Elissa right now has the self-esteem of a jellyfish." 

Evanthe sighed. "We'll both get over it. We have to." 

"I hope so." He slowly put an arm around her and they continued on their way. 

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Elissa gazed into the Viewing Globe, watching as they left. Adam put a hand on her shoulder, and she murmured. "I would have just messed things up." 

"No, you wouldn't have. Have you ever messed up a fight?" he asked calmly. She glared at him. 

"Stop it!" 

"I'm sorry." 

She sighed, wiping the tears from her face as her put an arm around her. "Things are going to be okay." 

"When you find someone to replace me." 

He kissed her gently. "You can't be replaced." 

"Would you stop trying to make me feel better!?" she shouted. Adam looked back at her calmly. 

"It's the truth, Elissa. That's all there is to it." 

"It is not!" she refused to admit it, to believe it. She could be replaced, all they had to do was find the proper werewolf. 

He looked right back at her. "Yes it is." 

"Adam, it's not. As of right now, I am stuck in this chair. That's all there is to it. I'll be here for a very long time, I've faced it, and now it's time you did!" 

"But not forever!" he shouted back. "I will not let you even consider being in there forever!" 

"That's not your choice, is it?" 

Adam stared at her for a moment, hurt written on every feature. "If you want to stay stuck in there forever, then be like that." he said. "If you don't even want to consider the possibility that you'll walk and be as strong as you have ever been, then fine by me! You taught me wolves were strong and independent, that they never let anything get them down. All you are now is a simpering baby who deliberately sits in that chair rather than try and make herself better. Face it, Elissa: the only reason you're still in there is because you're too lazy and pampered to get out. You're not a wolf. You're a lapdog." He teleported out. Elissa sat there for a moment, crying, until Kim came over to her. 

"Elissa." 

"What?" 

The Pink Ranger smiled. "If you need someone to talk to, other than Adam, I'll listen." 

"Thanks." Elissa smiled. "I think I do. He gets so emotional at times!" 

"I've noticed." Kim nodded. "But it's because he really cares about you, and it scares him that you might not be like you were. That's why he won't think about it." 

Elissa agreed. "I wish he would, because it might happen. I don't want it to, but it might." 

"If it does, it does. If it doesn't it doesn't. That's the only way to deal with it." 

The Rose Ranger sighed. "I wish I could talk to him, and just have him listen, just once.' 

"He will." Kim asserted. "If I have to tie him down and make him!" 

Elissa glanced back to where he had been. "I think I should go find him and sort some things out with him, or try to, if I can." 

Kim nodded. "If you need any help, I'm just a communicator call away." 

"Thanks." Elissa nodded as she teleported out. Kim glanced at the others, who had remained silent during the exchange. 

"I hope they're all going to be all right." 

"So do I." 

The tiny girl he loved sighed. "I hope we can get rid of Vile soon, before he does anything else to either Evanthe or Elissa." 

"We will." Rocky said quietly. "But until then, we'll keep a close eye on them both." 

* * *

Vile growled at his servant, fury showing in every line of him. "You let those Rangers escape!?" 

"I'm sorry, Master, I did just as you ordered, I attacked the Purple Ranger when she was out by herself!" 

"But you did not bring her back!" 

Goldar cowered. "She called the other Rangers too swiftly, I couldn't grab her!" 

"A likely story!" Vile snorted. "You will grab her the next time. We mustn't keep you waiting for your pet!" 

Goldar blinked a little in confusion. "Sire? What do you mean?" 

"Do you desire your pet or not!?" Vile roared, and Goldar hurriedly nodded. "Then next time, don't fail me!" 

"I won't!" he promised. "I'll bring her to you the moment you order it, sire! Right now if you wan!" 

"Soon." Vile nodded, glaring at the Earth. "And soon, to be rid of that pesky werewolf." 

* * *

Elissa landed on a pathway and looked up to see Adam slowly walking down it. He saw her, but said nothing. She quickly wheeled over to him. "Can we talk?" 

"Yes." 

She took a breath. "Adam, what would yo do if I were never able to get out of this chair?" 

"You're going to get out of it." 

"That's not what I asked." 

He sighed. "I don't know." 

Elissa glanced away. "I don't know what I'd do either. But it's something that we might have to face." 

He shook his head. "I don't want to. You'll heal." 

She took his hand. "Yes, I am getting some feeling back. Yes, I am getting strong, but that is _no_ guarantee that I'll walk again. Adam, we _have_ to consider that." 

Tears shone in his eyes as he nodded, and she sighed. "Adam, I am in no condition to be a Ranger. I really never was a good choice for it." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"A lot of things." she replied. "Adam, I loved being a Ranger, but how many times have I given up my powers?" 

"Only because you were too hurt emotionally or physically to use them. I would've done the same thing." 

Elissa shook her head. "The Rangers don't need someone like me on the team. They need someone who won't give up the powers at a drop of the hat. Look at Evanthe, she's been through more hell than I have, and she has _never_ given up her powers, never." 

"She also went through 5 centuries of life you haven't. I'd imagine she doesn't give up much." 

Elissa shook her head. "Adam, I'm no good to the team." 

"I don't think you're right." he tried to tell her. "And somehow, someday, you'll realize it too." 

"Maybe." She sighed. "Maybe not. That's up to time. I love you, Adam, more than I know, but I'm so scared to show you. Scared to feel it at times." 

Adam touched her cheek gently. "Don't be. Please, don't ever be afraid to show that. That's another reason I want to destroy Goldar and Vile, for what they've done to your ability to express love." 

She closed her eyes for a few moments. "That started before they came around." 

He clenched a fist. "There's another one, but I can't even think that name without wanting to kill everything in sight." 

She touched his cheek. "Never forget what we've had." 

"What we have." 

* * *

After that, things began to calm down for the Rangers. Vile and Goldar stayed away, and Evanthe's pregnancy seemed to be progressing normally. In the ninth month, Billy poked his head into the room where she had started to spend most of her time. 

"I'm going out, honey, do you need anything?" 

Evanthe shook her head. "I'm fine." 

He came over to her, putting a hand on her distended belly. "Our child." Evanthe only sighed and looked away. As the child had progressed in growth, it had seemed to sap away all of her strength and all of her joy with it. "Evanthe, I love you." She only nodded. 

Her mother looked in; she had come to stay with them as Evanthe became unable to do her regular chores around the house. "Don't you think it's about time you smiled? At anything?" 

Evanthe didn't look at her. "I don't have much to smile about anymore, Mother." 

"You don't?" Diana lifted an eyebrow. "Look around you. What do you see?" 

"I know you all are here and what you feel." Evanthe murmured. "But I just haven't been happy." 

"Why?" 

Evanthe sighed. "I don't know. I just haven't." 

Her mother looked at her. "If you can give me one reason, with something to support it, I'll accept it. But until then. .." 

The Purple Ranger glanced at her, then at her stomach, but said nothing else. Billy sighed as he went into the other room to get his things, and Diana sat down next to her daughter. Evanthe toyed with a string for a moment, deep in dark thoughts. Suddenly, she stopped, a strange expression going across her face. "Mother!" 

"Time?" 

Evanthe nodded, fear and a strange elation in her at the same time. "Yes!" 

"Billy!" Diana shouted. The Blue Ranger came running back in there as fast as he could. 

"Time?" 

Evanthe nodded. "We'd better get moving." 

* * *

Elissa stared at the equipment. She had almost never worked out since the debacle with Adam months earlier. He looked over at her. "Want to work out any?" he asked ritualistically. 

"No." 

Adam sighed, and she glanced over at him, knowing what he was thinking. With a slightly disgusted air, she rolled away and out the door. Adam sighed again as the phone rang and was given to Kim by Ernie. "Just how long is this going to go on?" Tommy wondered. Adam shook his head. 

"I don't know." 

Kim slammed the phone down suddenly and looked at everyone. "Guys! Evanthe's having her kid!" 

Adam jumped up. "Let's get going!" this was one birth none of them were going to miss! 

"Where's Elissa?" Tommy asked, knowing she'd want to be with them. Adam sighed at once. 

"She's probably outside. Upset as usual." 

"You might want to tell her the news." Tommy suggested. Rocky nodded. 

"And fast!" 

_Elissa. _

Don't start with the 'you should be continuing with your therapy' speech! I've heard it enough times so that it's etched into my brain! 

Evanthe's in labor. 

**What?!**

Evanthe is in labor. 

I'm just outside. Let's get to her! 

On the way! 

* * *

Master Vile laughed. "Congratulations, Goldar. It's a girl." 

* * *

By the time the Rangers got there, Evanthe had already been delivered of a healthy nine pound baby girl, with a thick shock of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Billy was prancing around the room in delight. "Evanthe's already named her!" he declared. 

"What is her name?" Elissa wondered. 

"Elissa Diana Cranston." 

The first Elissa blushed a severe shade of red, then looked down. "She shouldn't have." 

"Why not?" Billy retorted. 

Adam nodded. "Sounds like a beautiful name to me!" he sighed as Elissa backed away from them. Billy looked at them. 

"I'll be back later. I want to see how Evanthe's holding up. The birth was kind of rough on her." 

As he left, Elissa wheeled a bit more away from them. Tommy called her name, and she looked back at them. "Yes?" 

"We're going to be keeping an eye on Evanthe and little Elissa, because of Vile." her leader said quietly. "Do you want to take a watch?" 

She shrugged. "Sure." 

"Billy's going to watch first," Tommy said, then they quickly set up who watched when. Elissa glanced at her watch; she had some time. 

"I'll be back for my watch." She started wheeling her way out. 

Adam nodded. I'll go with you." 

"If you want." 

* * *

Billy entered the room, looking both concerned and happy. Evanthe lay in bed, her eyes shut and her breathing somehow pained and shallow. Despite it being humanoid, the birth was very hard and painful on her. He slowly stepped over to her. "Evanthe?" 

"Billy." Her eyes opened, and he kissed her forehead. 

"We're going to keep you both safe." She nodded, looking away from him. He couldn't remember the last time she'd looked directly at him. "Please, don't turn away from me." She didn't twitch. "Please, look at me." 

Slowly, she turned to look at him, and he saw tears of pain and shame in her eyes. "I love you so much. I wish I could turn back time so that none of this had to happen to you." 

"So do I." 

He smiled. "Marry me." 

"I already am." 

"Marry me again, then." 

She glanced away, nodding quietly as he picked up the baby, who had been brought in there with her, and sat down to look at the newest addition to their family. 

* * *

Elissa slowly wheeled to the lake, staring out over the peaceful waters. Adam sat near her, and the two sat together for a few moments. "I'm not going to force you to get better." he said finally. 

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" 

"I'll stop." 

She sighed. "Our anniversary is in three months." He nodded. "Guess we won't be dancing all night." 

"Yeah." She looked away, scared that he didn't love her as he once had. She couldn't believe that just because of an accident, he would keep on caring. "What are we going to do?" 

She shrugged. "We have three months to decide." 

"I know." He nodded. "But whatever it is, we'll do it together." 

"I hope." she murmured. He looked up at her. 

"I love you, Elissa." 

"How?" 

He shook his head. "Because I do." 

"How can you love me? I can't even walk anymore!" she almost shouted it at him. He retained his calm, however. 

"I didn't fall in love with those incredible legs of yours." 

Elissa looked away from him. "Maybe you would be better off with someone a little stronger, physically and emotionally." 

"There's no one better for me than you." He said it firmly and with strength. It was one of those basic concepts of the universe, like gravity, light, and time. 

"Yes, there is." She said. "Somewhere." 

He shook his head. "Even so, I don't want to meet her. I love you, that's all there is to it." 

"How can you love a cripple like me?" she howled. "How?" 

"How can I not?" 

She sighed. "Adam, I can't even stand myself!" 

"That doesn't mean I don't or can't love you." he replied, thinking the most calming thoughts that he knew. 

Elissa turned her chair away. "You shouldn't. You should have someone who can walk with you. Work out with you. Be able to get up in the middle of the night without help." 

"I should have someone I love, and I love you!" he declared. Elissa broke down into tears and he tried to hug her, only to have her wheel away again. "Elissa!" 

_Adam, for your own sanity, leave me. _

I stay with you because of my sanity and because I love you. I'd go crazy without you. 

No, you wouldn't. 

Trust me, I would. He had come close to it when she was kept up with Girard and Skull. He knew. 

_I should get back. My watch is coming up. Adam, please consider leaving for your own sanity, because I seriously doubt I'll ever be the same again. _

"I'll still love you forever." He said. She said nothing, just going back to the hospital. * * * When she rolled into Evanthe's room, her friend was about half-asleep. "Hi." She said softly. Evanthe looked up at once. 

"Hi." 

Billy smiled as he looked up. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go spend some quality time with William so he doesn't feel left out." 

After putting Little Elissa into her mother's arms, he left. Adult Elissa settled her chair into a comfortable corner. "How are you?" 

Evanthe sighed, and Elissa nodded. "The baby is beautiful." 

"I know." 

"Why did you name her after me?" Elissa wondered. 

"Because you're my best friend." 

Elissa looked at her. "You shouldn't have, though." 

"Keeping a personal promise?" Elissa frowned, and Evanthe elaborated. "Something I told myself. Long before we ever met Billy and Adam. That if by some miracle I ever had a child, and it was a girl, I would name her after the first real friend I've ever had: you." Elissa blushed. "I would never have made it through this last century without you." 

Elissa said nothing beyond. "You need rest." 

"I've been resting." 

Elissa rolled a little closer to the bed. "Evanthe, do you think. ..that Adam..." 

"He loves you." 

"Is sick and tired of me being in this chair?" 

"Yes." Evanthe said honestly. 

Elissa raised an eyebrow. "Are you?" 

"A little." Evanthe once again spoke honestly. She didn't believe this crippled creature was Elissa. Elissa was a wild, strong, passionate warrior who never gave up and who could outdrink, outfight, outhunt, outrun, and outlove any human, most werewolves, and a good many vampires. 

"I'm sorry." 

Evanthe shrugged. "When you're ready, if you're physically able, you'll walk again." 

"I wonder if I ever will be. Physically or emotionally ready." Elissa thought quietly. Evanthe nodded. 

"I think you will be. One day." 

Elissa sighed. "Why don't I?" 

Both of them almost jumped straight up to the ceiling when a bolt of lightning became Goldar with a group of Tengas. Evanthe clutched her child to her tightly. "No!!!" she shouted. "Elissa, teleport to the Command Center!" 

Elissa went for her communicator, only to have it catch on her chair. That gave Goldar the chance to backhand her out of the chair and into a wall. Evanthe stared at Goldar. "Leave me alone. . ." 

"Time to come with me." Goldar said, motioning a Tenga to rip the baby Elissa from her Goldar slipped the collar he'd used nine months earlier around her neck. "And time to watch her die." 

"Can't you ever leave me alone!?" she begged. "Leave my family and friends alone at least!" 

"Never!" he laughed, and the group of them, Goldar, Tengas, Evanthe, wheelchair-Elissa, and baby Elissa teleported away. 

* * *

Hours had passed. Evanthe had nothing at all on, while Elissa wore only a thin black lace slip, with thin strands of silver in it that burned into her. Evanthe was chained to the wall, while Elissa hung from the ceiling, her feet tied to the floor. 

"Elissa. . ." Evanthe slowly uttered the word as her friend began to twitch. 

"E..Evanthe?" Elissa's eyes opened barely. 

"I'm here." 

"And so am I!" Finster entered, a delicate silver rod in his hand. Elissa shivered as she saw it. 

Evanthe glared with hate at the monster that had become the bane of her best friend's life. "Leave her alone!" 

Finster ignored her, sliding the rod down Elissa's bare arm. "What a wonderful scientific experiment!" he laughed as Elissa screamed. Evanthe pulled at the chains with all her strength. 

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" she shouted. "Finster, I swear I'll tear your heart out if you don't get your hands off her!" 

Finster paid her no mind, however, as he ran the rod towards the injured area of her back. Elissa screamed in pain as it touched her back, then touched every other part of her. Finster ran it all over the exposed flesh, enjoying the screams he pulled out of her, right up until the moment Elissa passed out. 

Evanthe pulled at the chains, screaming and crying in heartbroken agony. "Elissa...no, Elissa, don't die! Please, don't die!" 

She barely noticed as Goldar entered and came over to her. "Time for some fun, Purple Ranger...pet!" Evanthe ignored him as she kept her eyes on Elissa. Goldar started to stroke her, and she whispered softly. 

"Without Elissa, I don't care." 

Goldar started to do things to her that he liked and she didn't, until the moment Vile burst into the prison chamber, furious. "Stop!" 

"What is it?" Goldar asked, annoyed. Evanthe only dropped her head, crying in shame and agony and loss. Vile marched over to them. 

"What did you do to her?" he screamed in her face. "What did you do to my perfect child of evil?" 

Evanthe said nothing, until Vile blasted her first with a spell, then backhanded hard. "Tell me!" 

"She. ..good..." Evanthe murmured, looking up at him with hate in her eyes. 

"She wasn't supposed to be!" he shouted, punching her even more. "She's not even Goldar's child! The DNA codes are pure vampire!" 

Evanthe felt the most incredible rush of relief in her life. _Alpha must have changed the DNA somehow.. .I didn't know he could do that..._ "Too bad.." she murmured. 

"Pity." Vile hissed. "You're going to hurt for it. Pretty badly!" For almost ten minutes he kicked, punched, and threw her around the room, hurting her in every way he could. Finally, he stopped and looked at Goldar. "I can't kill her. She's a vampire. But I can change that. I'm going to send you back in time, to three days before she became a vampire. In those three days, you must kill her. Do anything you want to do to her before then, but she must die without becoming vampiric. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sire!" Goldar vanished, and Vile turned to inflict some more damage onto Evanthe. But before he could so much as lift a foot, all three of them had vanished. 

* * *

Unknown to Vile, though he suspected it, they appeared back in the Command Center. Elissa fell to the floor, hands and ankles still bound, and still unconscious. "Elissa!" Adam shouted. "No!" 

Billy went to where Evanthe lay on the floor, in a silent pain-filled sleep, and picked her up, putting her on the examining table. "Alpha, what's wrong with her?" 

"She's in a coma, Billy." the robot said quietly after a scan. "And this is strange. Her body is reacting as if. . ." 

"As if what?" 

"As if she isn't a vampire." 

Billy's eyes widened, then he caught sight of something else. Adam had just undid Elissa's bonds, and as he did so, the werewolf faded for a moment. Aisha caught her breath. "Did..she just fade?" 

"Yes." Adam said quietly. "Vile must be messing with time. If Evanthe never becomes a vampire, then Elissa never left Michael." 

Rocky growled, "If Vile is messing up time, then we have to stop him." 

"Rangers, it is imperative that we stop Vile from altering Evanthe's past." Zordon told them. "For her sake as well as yours. For if she never becomes a vampire, then the Night Rangers would not have been found." 

"How do we fix it?" Rocky asked. 

"Someone must go into the past and stop Vile from interfering. We can tap into his spell to go back to just when and where he is sending his troops, and send a small force of our own to do this." Zordon advised. 

Kim stood up. "I'll go." 

"So will I." Tommy said, looking around. "Two heads are better than one at times." 

Kim nodded. "Let's do it. We have some friends to save." 

"According to the scans, you will have three days to be certain she becomes a vampire, and to return Vile's forces to this time frame, or you will be trapped in the past: forever."

**The End**


	43. Vampire Never Was

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Been there, done that, the Rangers are Saban's, we made some original stuff, and what we did, we own. As a note, this begins back in the fifteenth century._

**Vampire Never Was  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Diana Foster stared at her seventeen-year-old daughter with rage in her eyes. "You _have_ to get married sooner or later!" Evanthe tossed her wave of black hair proudly. "I don't _want_ to get married, mother!" 

"I am _not_ letting you become a spinster, you are marrying him and that's final!" 

Diana and Christopher had never quite imagined that their daughter would rise as high as it looked as if she would, but things were looking that way. The local lord had chosen her, the most beautiful unmarried woman in the area, as the bride of his son. Diana couldn't understand just why she was balking so much. "You don't have much choice, do you?" Christopher returned. 

Evanthe snorted, "Oh, yes, I do! I'd rather _die_ than marry him!" 

"Evanthe, the lord wants you to marry his son, he's practically ordered it. None of us have a choice in it!" Christopher stated. He had no idea how such a wild female had been produced from him and his wife, but it had happened. Perhaps it was because they had indulged her, letting her run wild, as she was their firstborn. They both regretted it now, though. 

"I can't marry him if I'm not here! I'll run away!" 

Diana interrupted. "You do, and we'll all die! Lord Deran will make certain of it!" 

Evanthe shook her head violently. "Mother, Father, I don't want to marry without love, and I don't love him!" 

"Love will come after." Christopher said. "It did for your mother and I." 

The young woman sighed. "Father, I do not..I cannot...I will not marry him!" 

Her father rose up to her. "You will, and that is final!" 

"I will not!" Evanthe was out the door and into the woods before she could be stopped. Diana sighed. 

"Now what are we going to do, Christopher?" she asked, taking her husband's hand. 

The farmer sighed. "She'll cool off. Let's just hope she comes to her senses." 

"And if she doesn't?" 

"We make her." 

Diana sat down slowly. "She is so stubborn!" 

"Just like you were when we first got married." Christopher reminded her. There was a large difference, however, between Diana's stubbornness and her daughter's untamable nature. Christopher had a feeling that would be useful to Evanthe in the future, though. 

Diana smiled a little. "My parents made the right choice for me. I just hope she understands that we're doing this for her own good." 

* * *

Deep in the woods, Goldar appeared with a troop of Tengas. He glanced around, noting the farm just visible through the trees, and nodded to himself. "This must be the place!" 

At the sound of tears and running feet, he hid behind a tree and peeked slowly out, motioning his troops to hide. He smiled to see Evanthe, much younger but every bit as lovely and desirable to his twisted senses, coming through the woods.. Slowly she stopped running, but her tears kept falling. This will be easy, he decided, sliding out from behind the tree to get behind her, and seizing her tightly. "You are _mine_ now!" 

She screamed loudly, kicking as hard as she could at him. He was surprised to find her so weak, then remembered she wasn't a vampire here, and had only the normal strength of a farm bred teenager, infinitesimal compared to what she would one day have, if he didn't stop her. "Let go of me!" she screamed. 

"Never!" he started to drag her away, intent on amusing herself for the next couple of days, when a sharp voice he hated spoke. 

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Tommy said quietly. "She said no!" 

Kim smiled briefly from beside him, remembering some of the first words Tommy had ever spoken to her. Then she struck her own defensive pose. "Get out of here!" she commanded 

Goldar released Evanthe, growling, "I go now...but it will be stopped!" 

Evanthe at once dropped to the ground, crying, as Goldar vanished. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before; she felt sick at the very touch of..whatever it was. She had felt only hands and heard a voice, never had she seen the face. One of those who had saved her came over. 

"Miss? Are you all right?" Tommy asked quietly. She looked up. 

"T..t..thanks." 

Tommy smiled. "It was no problem. I'm glad we could help. Can we help you somewhere?" 

"Know anywhere that I can get away from an arranged marriage?" Evanthe asked quietly. Tommy shook his head. 

"Sorry, I don't." 

Kim whispered softly to Tommy. "We have to keep an eye on her for three more days." 

Tommy nodded, whispering back, "And get Goldar back to _our_ time." 

Evanthe looked up at them, tears in her eyes. "I guess I can't get out of it then." 

"Want to talk about it?" Slowly she explained about how her parents had arranged her a marriage. Tommy and Kim both noticed something: she looked a _lot_ more innocent than she had when they had known her in their own time. "One day," he promised her, "You will find your true love." 

Evanthe sighed. "I don't think such a person exists. But if he does, I want to meet him." 

Kim smiled, squeezing her hand. "You will, and it will be a match made in heaven!" 

The girl shook her head. "Not if I marry the man my parents want me to." 

"I wish I knew a way for you tog et out of it." Tommy said. He wished he could tell her that he knew she wouldn't marry him; she would be too busy being a vampire at the time. Evanthe sighed. 

"So do I. But there isn't one." 

"Want us to take you anywhere? You look very tired." Tommy suggested. Evanthe glanced behind her. 

"I'd like to go home, but I was fighting with my parents." She really loved her family, but it twisted in her to even think about marrying someone she didn't love, and she most certainly didn't love the lord's son. She had seen a face in her dreams, one of two she frequently saw, and she knew that one of those was destined for her, as she was for him. She also knew it wasn't anyone she knew now. 

Kim asked, "Is there somewhere you usually go to think?" 

Before Evanthe could answer that, Kim and Tommy both came fully out of the shadows and her eyes went wide. "Where are you two from? I've never seen outfits like that before!" 

"A long ways away," Tommy said. "Our coach was attacked and we were looking for someplace to rest until we could get what was left of it fixed." 

Evanthe nodded. "Well, my parents do have a spare room. You could spend the night there. You saved me from whoever that was that attacked me. I don't think they'll mind." 

Tommy smiled. "Come on, let's get you back there then." 

"Thanks again." Evanthe sighed and nodded. "For saving me." She paused for a moment. "I'm Evanthe Foster." 

"Thomas Oliver," Tommy touched himself. "This is my fiancee Kimberly Hart." 

Kim whispered as they headed back through the trees, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear that this isn't the Evanthe we know. She looks..so young!" 

Indeed, as they walked back nearer to the farm, they could see that this Evanthe, this young Evanthe was nothing like the vampire they knew. This one almost seemed to dance through the trees, her eyes sparkling with courage and determination, despite her recent attack. The one they knew would have been almost slinking through them, her eyes shifting around, searching for enemies, or gazing adoringly into Billy's eyes. Tommy whispered back, "Six hundred years can do a lot to a person." 

Kim felt a sense of sadness and mourning for this innocent child. "Hard to believe that what's going to happen to her in three days is the most horrible thing that'll ever happen to her, and we have to make certain it happens." 

"Yeah. I wish it didn't, though. But it does." Tommy told her. Evanthe glanced back at them as they came up to the doorway, where her mother was waiting for them. 

"Here we are!" 

Diana came running over to her, hugging her. "Evanthe! What happened to you?" 

Evanthe shrugged, noticing the rips and bruises from her mystery attacker. "Someone grabbed me in the woods. These people saved me, they frightened him away." 

"Thank you," Mrs. Foster said quietly. She, too, looked different, though not quite as wise as they were used to. "Come in." 

Evanthe caught her mother's arm. "Mother, I shouldn't have run off like that. I'm sorry." 

"We can discuss that later." Diana said. "Let us attend to our guests." 

Evanthe nodded. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked politely. Kim shook her head. 

"No, thank you. We've already eaten." As they settled down to talk, the two visitors from the future were surprised by the sudden invasion of small people: Evanthe's younger sister and brothers. The same thought went through both their heads. _What in the world happened to them?_

* * *

In the twentieth century, Elissa was sitting next to Evanthe, who lay on the medbed in a deep coma. Tears ran down well-worn tracks on her face. "Forgive me, Evanthe, please." 

"It's not your fault!" 

"It is." Elissa cried. "If I had been quicker, I could have teleported her here." 

Adam sighed . "We got her and you out of there. That's what's important." 

"We should never have been there!" 

"Elissa, it isn't your fault!" he was severely tempted to scream that into her face, when would she stop blaming herself for things that weren't her fault!? What in the world had went so wrong with her lately? He wouldn't be surprised if she blamed herself for the Civil War! 

"My communicator got caught on my chair." She sighed. "I couldn't get to it. It's my fault." 

"That was an accident." Adam said through clenched teeth. "Accidents happen." 

Elissa stared down at the ground. "I want to die." she murmured softly. Adam leaned over to kiss her. "Don't touch me." She ignored the look of pain in his eyes. _ I couldn't stop him. He raped her, and I couldn't stop him! _

You were tied down herself if you remember! There was nothing you could do! 

I should have stopped him at the hospital, but I didn't. I had the chance, but I panicked. 

You were scared. It happens! 

Leave me alone. She thought the rest of the sentence very softly, but he heard it easily. _ To die.. _

Don't you dare die! 

I love you, Adam. 

He almost glared at her, in mixed love and rage. _Cut the self-pity out, Elissa. Grow up. You aren't responsible for everything in the world. Things go wrong. All you can do sometimes is just fix the mistakes when they happen. You never get anywhere if you meep and whine about how it's your fault. And nothing will get done if you kill yourself. You're a hundred and nineteen. Act your age. _

He might as well not have said anything, however, as Elissa just stared at Evanthe, considering ways to end her life and Evanthe slipped deeper into her coma. He sighed. _Elissa, please don't leave me. Don't die. _

I want to die, Adam. I want to. 

No, please, don't. I love you. If you die, I die. As much as she irritated him, he would love her forever. 

_I die, you take care of Gwen. I'm not important. _

You're the most important being in the universe! 

You're biased. I'm not, and nothing you can say can change the truth. 

I love you, and will until the end of time. 

You'll find another. 

There is no one else. 

* * *

Two days had passed, and the subject of the marriage had not yet been brought up again. Tommy and Kimberly kept to as much truth as they could in their reasons for being there; saying they had come to visit a friend, but she was not quite as they had expected her to be, so they were waiting until she needed them. Evanthe's only thoughts revolved around getting out of her betrothal to the lord's son, and with that in mind, she said, "I'm going to take a walk, Mother." 

"You be careful." Diana advised. She had some fairly important spells she wanted to study that day, and it would go faster if she wasn't entertaining company. 

"I will be." Evanthe nodded, and headed out. Kim and Tommy watched her go. 

"I think we'd better keep an eye on her," Kim said quietly. Tommy nodded. 

"Think you can walk and not trip in that dress?" they had given both of them clothing appropriate to the time period, and Kim was in a gown that made it almost impossible to move with any bit of speed or agility. 

She only smiled. "I can try." 

* * *

Goldar paced in the cave he'd set up as a temporary base of operations. "We are running out of time!" He had only one day left before Evanthe was destined to become a vampire, thus ruining all of Master Vile's plans. 

"It's those Rangers!" his head Tenga declared. "We can't get to her!" 

Goldar thought for a few moments. "Let's go. We shall find her, and when we do you, you will distract them, while I get the girl." 

"Yes, Goldar!" the Tengas squawked, and they all headed out. Goldar chuckled to himself. 

"Soon, my pet, we shall have fun, and you shall die!" he was going to kill her, to encertain she didn't become a vampire at a later date, but not before doing what he had always loved doing to her. Since tasting her for the first time, he had become almost intoxicated by how she fought and struggled, and wanted more, as much as he could get. 

It didn't take them long to find her, and Goldar once more seized her from behind. "Hello!" he laughed. 

"Who are you!?" she screamed, fighting uselessly against him. "Let go of me!" 

"Not yet, my pet!" Goldar started dragging her to his cave. "First we have some fun!" 

They all heard Kim shouting out Tommy's name with authority as the Tengas swooped down on them, and Tommy growled in anger. "Tengas. And where's Evanthe?" 

Kim fought as best as she could in her tight outfit, and saw Goldar dragging Evanthe away. "Goldar!" she pointed him out to her partner. 

"Great." Tommy struck a Tenga hard. "And we only have one day left until it happens!" 

* * *

Billy held Evanthe's hand. It had squeezed his once, but after that, nothing more. He glanced every now and then to Elissa and Adam, deep in a mental conversation, but always he looked back to his wife. Slowly, she took a deep shuddering breath. She let it out, but did not take another one. 

His face drained of what blood he had in him. "Evanthe...no!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he did his level best not to fall apart. Alpha was trying to start her breathing up again, but to no avail. 

"Goldar has done something that is changing history." Zordon told them. Elissa looked up, but said nothing, still feeling as if this were her fault somehow. 

Billy breathed softly, "Come on, Tommy fix it." 

* * *

Evanthe shivered and cried as he bound her wrists behinds her back and wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. "This is going to be so much fun!" the creature hissed. She could tell it wasn't human; it was just too big and the way it's hands felt on her. 

"W..why are you doing this?" she had never felt so helpless in her entire life! _I wish I could fight. I wish I were stronger. I wish...I wish I had power._

"I want you!" the creature laughed, hands sliding up her legs. "I like to hear your cries!" she tried to move back, but couldn't. "You don't know what pain is yet!" he laughed. 

She cried deeply. "Please let me go!" she heard a rip, and knew he'd torn her bodice open. 

"Never!" 

A _very_ welcome voice came after his. "I wouldn't if I were you, Goldar!" 

"T. .Thomas?" 

Goldar snarled fiercely, "Can't I ever get away from you?" 

"Never!" the White Ranger declared. "You will not touch this young lady!" he kicked Goldar somewhere very sensitive. "Then again, you won't be doing that to _anyone_ in the near future!" Goldar screamed in agony at the hit. "I'd go back to Vile if I were you. You aren't going to hurt her, not now, or ever!" 

Goldar growled, backing away. "We'll see about that!" he vanished, but they could both tell he was still in that time period. Kim hurried over to untie Evanthe, while Tommy removed the blindfold. 

"There you go." Kim smiled, comforting her as she cried buckets. 

"Who...who was that?" she murmured. "Why m...me?" 

Tommy shook his head. "I wish I could tell you." He picked her up. "Let's get you home. You need to rest." 

Evanthe nodded, already falling asleep as she leaned against his arms. Kim whispered, "I wonder how this is going to change the Evanthe we know?" 

"Maybe not at all." 

* * *

In the Command Center, Evanthe suddenly took in a deep breath, and Billy smiled. "They did it! Whatever Goldar tried this time, they fixed! Let's just hope they can see to it that she still becomes a vampire." 

Adam nodded as Elissa groaned suddenly. "Elissa?" 

_What? _

She's going to be all right. And so are you. 

Whatever. 

I love you. 

* * *

Evanthe slept all that day and night. She didn't have the robustness that she would in the future, so that minor attack took more out of her than they would have expected. In the morning, Tommy and Kim were watching the house as the sun came up. 

"Today's the day." 

Kim nodded. "All she's ever said about it was that she had a bad fight with her parents, ran off, and then found Girard and Sophie tearing her mom's throat out, or so she thought at the time." 

Tommy glanced at the house. "All we have to do is make sure that Goldar doesn't try anything." 

"He will." Kim said; she knew him. "I can't believe what he was trying. She's only seventeen here!" 

Tommy held her gently. "I know. To think he's done the same thing to her some six hundred years in the future." 

"I have never seen someone hate and fear anyone as much as she does him. It wasn't even this bad for her with Girard and Sophie." 

"What about Finster and Elissa?" 

"True." Kim nodded. "I wonder if Elissa will ever believe in herself again?" 

"I hope so." Tommy breathed. They both fell silent, hearing strong voices coming from inside the house. This day had truly begun. A day that would change three lives, and have waves that changed the future forever rippling out from it. 

* * *

"Evanthe, you may not like the idea of marrying this man, but he can give you the life you never had here!" Diana insisted. 

"A life of lovelessness and heartache, mother!" Evanthe snapped. "I will _not_ condemn myself to that!" 

"You will learn to love him, as your father and I have learned." 

Evanthe's eyes burned. She had not spent the last three days avoiding one monster to walk willingly into the arms of another. "I will _not_ learn to love him! I won't marry him, I won't even go _near_ him!" 

Her mother looked angrier than ever. "And just why not?" 

"Because I can't stand the sight of him!" 

"You are being nothing but a spoiled little brat!" Diana growled. Why didn't she just do as she was told!? 

"And you're nothing but an overprotective mother who can't stand to see her child make her own decisions for once!" Evanthe retorted. Diana slapped her hard. 

"You are marrying him, and that is final!" 

Evanthe stared at her mother. "It is not!" Just as swiftly as ever, she turned and ran out of the house. Diana turned to her husband. 

"She is not getting away from us this time!" Together, the two of them headed out of the house, and to their own destinies. 

* * *

Evanthe didn't care where she went, as long as it was away from those two overprotective fools who cared nothing for love and only for power, position, and authority. She almost considered going with the monster who haunted her; if only to be assured of a being that would at least want her, though what it wanted her for terrified her almost as much as marriage did. 

As if her thoughts had somehow conjured him, the voice came from the trees. "Hello, my pet! You are coming with me!" 

Hearing it clarified her thoughts. Whatever her marriage to the lord's son was like, it wouldn't be as bad as being with this! "You again!" 

"Yes, me!" 

"Who are you?" she cried. "Why won't you leave me alone? What do you have against me?" 

"I have nothing against you. I want you, as my own!" he laughed, and she shivered, not liking what he said. She turned to see Tommy slowly entering the clearing, with Kim a step behind him. 

"You can't have me!" she shouted back, finding courage in her friends. 

"If you don't leave this time, I swear I'll kill you the next time I see you!" Tommy shouted. Goldar growled fiercely. 

"I won't let her go this time! She's mine!" 

Evanthe hurried to Kim at Tommy's motion, and heard the white-clad teen saying, "No, she isn't! She isn't anyone's property, now or ever!" 

"Yes she is!" 

"Who _is_ that?" Evanthe asked Kim. The pink girl held her hands for a moment. 

"Someone you don't _want_ to know. Tommy and I can handle him. You'd better go find your parents, they're in danger." She and Tommy had seen them meeting up with Girard and Sophie as they had come towards the cave. They hadn't dared stop, for many reasons, but they knew Evanthe had to meet up with them. 

Evanthe nodded, then raced off to find them. It only took her a few moments to track down the sounds of their voices, and she came running up to the edge of a clearing, wanting to tell them she'd changed her mind, she'd do what they wanted. 

"Time to meet your makers!" she heard, and saw for the first time a face that would haunt her for centuries to come. A woman was holding her mother in a tight grip, and Evanthe stared at the sight of brilliant, strong fangs. 

"You're a vampire!" Diana stared; in all the days of her mage-studies, she had never seen anything like that before! Sophie, for that was who held the woman, bent down quickly and slashed her throat open with her fangs, drinking the blood deeply. 

"Mother!" Evanthe shouted, not caring if they heard her or not. Sophie looked up, and dropped Diana. Girard would kill her if even a child got away, especially this one. He had chosen her to be made into one of their kind, along with her parents. She leaped quickly and seized the girl. "What have you done to my mother, you monster?" Evanthe struggled. 

"The same thing I'm going to do to you!" Sophie declared, sinking her fangs into Evanthe's unprotected throat. Once she had drunk enough, she slashed her wrist open, and slammed it into Evanthe's mouth, forcing enough blood down her so that the change would begin. 

Evanthe tried to spit it back out, but couldn't. Her mind went blank and she collapsed, her breathing starting to slow down. Tommy and Kim, just coming up to where they couldn't be seen but would see, stared in disgust. 

"I had _no_ idea it was like that!" Kim breathed. Tommy shuddered. 

"_This_ is what Billy went through?!" 

Kim nodded. "We'd better make certain that they don't see us." The two of them ducked behind a bush for best cover, then Kim whispered, "We did it, Tommy." 

They both watched in horror as Girard, who had already turned Christopher and Diana, slapped Sophie around a little. "How could she stay with him all those centuries?" 

"That's how." Tommy breathed as Girard bit her deeply, removing the little shred of free will she'd had. 

Kim shivered. "At least we know one day she'll be free of him." 

"And married to Skull, after almost breaking up a wolven marriage. Come on, let's go home." They had already sent Goldar and the Tengas back. They had stayed just long enough to make sure everything happened the way it should. 

Out in the field, Girard glared at Sophie. "Take her somewhere quiet until she wakes up. Don't let her know that her parents are still alive, no matter what. I've got a job for her once she's awake, and hungry." 

Sophie obeyed, crying, and neither noticed Tommy and Kim going home. Their job was done. Evanthe's vampiric life had begun. 

* * *

"You fool!" were the first two words Goldar heard when he appeared back in the SpaceSkull. "You have failed me again!" 

"The Pink and White Rangers were there in the past!" he protested. "They stopped me at every turn!" 

Vile shook his head. "They were powerless and they stopped you! Some great warrior you are!" 

"I tried!" he claimed. "I had her cornered three times!" 

The sorcerer glared at him. "I should destroy you here and now, but I am feeling generous. I will give you _one_ last chance. Fail this, and you will die." 

"I will do whatever you command, Master Vile!" Goldar swore. 

"Get the werewolf, for Finster." 

"Yes, sire." Goldar bowed low. 

"And don't touch Evanthe, got that?" he hissed. Goldar bowed again, a faint hint of a pout around his eyes. "Yes, sire! I take it you don't want her to join us any longer?" 

Vile glared at his warrior. "Leave me now before I destroy you!" 

* * *

Elissa watched as Evanthe slept, trying not to cry. Adam spoke softly. "Any word on when Tommy and Kim will be back yet?" 

Just as he asked the question, pink and white light became their leader and his fiancee. "Never mind." 

As soon as the two of them were back in the Command Center, Evanthe's eyes began to flicker open. "W..what happened?" Billy quickly explained, and Evanthe shuddered. "Goldar...Tommy. .Kim." 

"We went back to the past to make certain Goldar didn't interfere too much with history." Kim told her. Evanthe nodded, looking over at Elissa, who looked away. The feeling had gone from her back again, and there were tears in her eyes. 

"Elissa?" Elissa didn't move. "Elissa, I'm going to throw my communicator at you if you don't look at me." Elissa didn't move still. Evanthe threw the communicator, and sighed when Elissa ignored it. "Fine. Be like that then. Adam stepped over to her, explaining in a whisper that Elissa believed it was her fault what had happened to them. 

Evanthe glared at her. "Elissa, it is not your fault! I had my communicator right on my wrist and didn't teleport out! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine! No, it's theirs for even trying in the first place!" She slowly stumbled over to her friend. "Elissa, blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault is the quickest and easiest way to lose your mind. Trust me, I know." She sighed. "It's happened to me before, before I knew any of you." 

Elissa held her gently and whispered, "I can't feel my back anymore." 

"Walking or in this chair, werewolf or human, male or female, good or evil, you are always my friend Elissa, you know that." 

"I want to die..." Elissa murmured. Evanthe shook her head. 

"Don't. There are too many people who'd be left with large holes in their lives and hearts if you did, and too many villains who'd just _love_ to have you dead to do that. Don't give them what they want." 

Elissa didn't show any sign of having heard. She laid down and cried herself to sleep, and Evanthe sighed. Still not once had the Purple Ranger smiled or laughed. Billy took her into his arms and gazed at her. "One day, we'll all be free of evil, Evanthe. And one day, we will all be together, and whole again." 

But how long would it take? 

**The End**


	44. Conquest

_**Legal Disclaimer:** This is the last NR fic to be posted anywhere. You want more? E-mail us and let us know. Saban owns everything. Oh, the team formed at the end is not the traditional team, and anyone left out was not because we didn't like them. We just wanted to do something different._

**Conquest  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

A week after the near destruction of history, or history being kept, depending on how you wanted to look at it, Elissa wheeled herself quietly through the park, lost in her thoughts. Evanthe was sitting under a tree, examining the various people for meal potential. 

When she saw her friend, she felt a smidgen of happiness that she quickly crushed. "Elissa!"The werewolf stopped, yelping in fright. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you. I should've known better." 

Elissa whispered, "It's okay." 

Evanthe went over to her. "How's the back?" 

"Still can't feel it if that's what you want to know." 

"You will." 

The Rose Ranger shrugged. "Yeah, right." 

The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, until Evanthe spoke. "I've been thinking about something ever since I woke up from that coma." 

"What?" 

"How much do you really know about me, Elissa?" Evanthe asked quietly. 

"Not much." Evanthe had always kept her past a deep secret, though she had let a few hints loose. But specific events, she never spoke of. 

Evanthe nodded. "I know. And Billy knows even less and I'm _married_ to him. I've been thinking of telling everyone everything." 

Elissa shrugged. "If you want to." 

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Evanthe had kept a lot inside of her for a reason, and she wasn't certain if she trusted these people. She'd only known them for a few years, after all._ And in those few years, they showed me more kindness and acceptance than I've seen in the rest of my life._

Elissa just nodded. "I know." 

Her friend looked at her. "If I tell my history, will you be there?" 

"I'll try." Elissa whispered. She hadn't spoken above that all week. "I won't promise anything more." 

Evanthe sighed. "I'll let you know if I do decide to tell." She glanced down as Elissa nodded quietly. "I'm surprised not see Adam near you." 

"I snuck away while he was reading to Gwen." 

The Purple Ranger nodded, then frowned. "What's on your mind, Elissa? I know you're thinking about something." 

"Nothing." 

Evanthe wasn't going to give up. "Elissa, I know something is on your mind." 

"I'd rather not talk about it." Elissa spoke the last three words quietly. "Just do it." 

Evanthe looked sharply at her. "Elissa." 

"What?" 

"Tell me what you're thinking about." There was no hint of denial in her voice at all, she _would_ know this! 

Elissa sighed. "You'll only get upset if I do." 

"Let me be the judge of that." 

Elissa looked down at the ground. "I was thinking of ending it again." 

"Why!?" 

The Rose Ranger glared up at her friend, fury lighting her entire face up. "I knew it! I knew it!" she started to back away from her. 

"Elissa, please!" 

The werewolf shook her head. "Leave me alone!" 

"Elissa, please don't do this!" Evanthe had never known Elissa to quit, and she wasn't going to let her start now. A vampire knew too well how precious life was, it should never be wasted or thrown away. 

"Why can't you just let me die in peace? I want to so badly!" 

Evanthe glared at her. "No! You're going to be abandoning everything that's made you Elissa since I've known you if you do that! You won't even be her, just some shell that has her name!" 

"I already am." 

Evanthe quite literally glared daggers at her. "No, you're not. You're just too scared to be her anymore, you don't want to be her. You're doing something I never thought I'd see you do: give up." 

"What else am I supposed to do Evanthe? What else is there for me?" Elissa flared back at her. Evanthe had an answer, though. 

"Live! Your life didn't end just because you can't walk!" Evanthe had been through things worse than not walking, and she knew Elissa could survive this too. Her legs and back were healing, even if Elissa didn't want to admit it, and the day would come when she would walk again: if she'd just stop going around whining that she couldn't. 

"I don't know how anymore." Elissa admitted. 

Evanthe tossed her head. "Yes, you do. .you just don't want to remember anymore." 

"I'm scared to." 

Evanthe's voice dropped down to such a level of tenderness it almost scared Elissa in itself. It reminded her of all that Evanthe had done for her, and would continue to do for her. That she wasn't alone, no matter how much she tried or wanted to be. That there was always someone there for her. "Scared you'll get hurt again." All the werewolf could do was just nod. Evanthe took her hand quietly. "You won't know unless you try." She said words that someone had said to her long ago, when she had needed help, and now, she gave that help to someone else. 

Elissa smiled softly. "You have to try, Elissa, because if you don't.." her eyes were dark and distant just for a moment, then she came back to reality with Elissa's scream of fright. Goldar had arrived. 

Evanthe reacted at once, leaping in front of Elissa. "Get away from here, Goldar!" she might be scared of him, but he wasn't going to touch her friend. 

"I want your friend, not you!" Evanthe felt a small spike of joy at that, merely at the notion that he didn't want her. She had long since had enough of his attentions. She had an answer for him, though. 

"You're not getting either of us!" She reached for her communicator, only to get backhanded severely into a tree. He couldn't quite knock her out, and she seized the communicator on her way. 

Elissa backed away, rolling as best she could. "Leave me alone!" 

"Master Vile and Finster want you!" Goldar chuckled darkly, reaching for her. Evanthe was shouting for help into her communicator, and Elissa saw her reaching for her Power Coin as she felt herself backing into something. As the chair toppled over, Goldar seized her quickly. 

"You'd better put my wife down!" Adam, as Black Ranger, shouted, appearing with the others, including Evanthe, there. Elissa tried struggling, but Goldar only grinned and vanished, just as Evanthe's whip went through the space they'd been only moments before. 

She turned to the others quickly. "Someone find a way to get me up there before I have to walk to the SpaceSkull to get her back!" 

"What happened?" No one seemed surprised to see Christopher Foster showing up. When Evanthe explained, he growled out, "I'm going to _kill_ my father!" 

"Goldar's all mine." Evanthe quite literally purred the words out, but there was no hint of anything but murder in the sound of her voice.

Adam nodded. "The sooner the three of us get up there...the _better_!" 

Evanthe looked at her husband, and he saw a life in her that had been missing for nine months. "How fast can we get there?" 

A quick teleport to the Command Center gave out one single answer. "Soon." 

"It can't be fast enough." 

* * *

Goldar held the crying Elissa tightly, and Vile nodded with evil pleasure. "You did good." 

"I obeyed your commands, my lord." Goldar bowed his head. 

"I see." Vile smiled. "Maybe I will let you have a little fun with her before Finster does." 

Goldar smiled evilly. "May I, please, sire?" 

"Be my guest." Vile said expansively. Elissa cried as Goldar started to touch her in places he had no business touching. Then he glanced up to his master. 

"The other Rangers are going to be coming." he reminded him. Vile just laughed. 

"I will take care of them." he promised. "Now go have your fun." 

Goldar threw Elissa to the floor and started doing more of what he loved the best. Elissa cried out in pain and mental anguish. "Kill me, someone, please, just kill me!" 

"Nope!" Goldar laughed. "You get to live with Finster!" he told her, enjoying the fresh bursts of tears. She looked up at him through her tears. 

"I hate you." 

He laughed. "So!?" 

Both of them paused when a low, deep, evil growl cut the air in half. Standing not far away were three figures: Evanthe, Adam, and Christopher, the latter armed with a laser pistol. Evanthe wasn't morphed, neither was Adam, and both looked mad enough to tear steel in half. 

"This is it." Evanthe said softly, the growl still evident in her voice. "You are all going to die." 

A soft, silken voice spoke suddenly. "Hear my words and obey them.. ." Evanthe turned, intending to turn whatever was speaking into so much spacedust. The creature's eyes captivated hers on contact, however, and the three of them stood there, in an almost instant hypnotic trance. 

"What do you wish of me, master?" Evanthe said. The creature, Hypner, laughed. 

"Go to Goldar and make him happy." 

Evanthe headed over there, not noticing the sudden flash of rose light as Elissa morphed for the first time in months. With a blast from her Bladeblaster and Power Crossbow combined, Hypner was very quickly turned into a rather nasty memory. Elissa could no longer stand on her feet, however, and collapsed, demorphed, to be seized by Tengas, the temporary adrenaline burst gone. 

Goldar looked at Elissa, who was being carried away by Tengas, then to Evanthe, who stood beside him with rage in her eyes. Adam and Chris were chasing after Elissa, and he knew Vile had some nasty surprises waiting for them. He looked back at his pet. 

"Time to have some fun."

"No, Goldar." Her voice was calm and patient. "Not anymore. Not ever again." 

"Like you have much choice!" he laughed, reaching for her. Evanthe slapped his hand aside as she would a bad dog's. 

"I do. And I choose death for you." 

"You couldn't kill me." 

He didn't like the smile she smiled. "Who wants to take a bet?" they both dropped into fighting stances. "You've had this coming for about. . .oh, I'd say six hundred years now." 

The duel that erupted was one that many people would have paid a great deal of money to watch. The two of them let loose with an elemental brutality that had formed from his desire for her and her hatred for him. She was unarmed; he carried his sword. He was tens of thousands of years old, with experience in a multitude of combat forms. Evanthe was only six centuries old, and knew a few forms of martial arts. He was in fighting form and she had given birth less than two weeks earlier. 

Goldar never stood a chance. 

She glanced at his removed head for a moment, then tossed it onto his body. With a kick to the corpse and a wad of spit, she ran off to find her best friend. 

* * *

Elissa was thrown onto a table by the Tengas, and strapped down quickly. Finster sauntered over, his once-kind eyes now cruel and dark. She wondered what could have changed him so; she had heard from the others on how they had always thought he wasn't that bad, being a somewhat gentle sculptor. _Living with Rita and Zedd for so long. . .you either become like them or you leave. And he didn't leave._

"Well, well, well, my little lab dog has come home!" he laughed. She tried backing away as she cried, but there was nowhere for her to go. "So nice to have you back!" 

He reached for her, about to do something foul, when a tap came to his shoulder. Finster looked around to see Adam there: and to see the fist that knocked him across the room. Adam calmly walked across to him, kicking him until he woke up. 

"This is for the hell you put her through." Adam said calmly. In defense of his wife and the people he loved, Adam Park, the Black Ranger, killed Finster, formerly a gentle sculptor, warped by the eons of evil into a monster as dread as any he had made himself. 

Adam went over to Elissa, unstrapping her and holding her gently. "Come on." he said quietly. It's over. You're safe now." 

She held onto him, crying as hard as she could. It was to that Evanthe entered. She dismissed Finster's corpse with a casual glance, then looked to Adam. "How is she?" 

"Not good." 

Elissa cried into his shoulder, then slowly looked up. "Evanthe?" 

"What is it, Elissa?" 

"Why did it happen to me again?" she murmured, holding onto Adam tightly. Evanthe sighed. 

"It won't ever happen again. To either of us. They're both dead now." 

Her friend nodded weakly, then her eyes went wide when she saw something behind Evanthe. "Elissa, it's over." Evanthe said, leaning against the doorway. 

"Vile!" 

The Purple Ranger jumped up at once. "Where!?" 

"Behind you!" Evanthe just had time to turn before Vile's arms seized onto her, tightly. 

"You're coming with me!" he hissed evilly, placing a laser pistol of his own to her head. Even a vampire couldn't survive a point blank blast to the head, and they all knew it. 

"Let her go, Vile!" Adam shouted. 

Vile shook his head. "Never! She's coming with me!" he dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming. Adam looked after him, then turned back to Elissa. She was more important right now to him. 

"Hello, Father!" Vile turned to see his son behind him, with his own pistol raised. 

"Son, stay away or she's dead!" 

Christopher shook his head. "You have harmed my daughter enough, and don't you ever call me son again!" 

Vile glared at him. "But you are my son." He started to back towards an opening. "And if you step near us, I'll blow her brains out. Not even a vampire can survive that!" 

His son growled, but said nothing nor did he move as Vile dragged her away to a waiting spacecraft. "Father!" Evanthe shouted, struggling as hard as she could. 

"I'll get you back!" he promised, then turned to go back to the others. 

Adam had Elissa in his arms. "I'll take her back to the Command Center. You need to take care of family business." 

Christopher nodded, then set off after his father and daughter. It was going to be a family reunion from hell. 

* * *

Adam teleported Elissa back to the Command Center, and she was still holding onto him for dear life. "We're safe." He told her, and she just clung to him, crying. "It's over now. Over forever." 

Elissa looked up at him. "Over?" 

"Finster and Goldar are gone," Adam told her, and the rest of the Rangers. "Chris is going to get rid of Vile." 

Billy looked up. "Where is Evanthe?" 

"Vile has her. But Chris is going after them." at Billy's growl, Adam reassured him, "Chris will bring her back." 

"He'd better." 

"He will." 

Elissa leaned into Adam, holding him tightly. _ Why? Why? why? _

Shh. .You'll be all right. 

Twice. First Goldar, then Finster. 

They're both dead. 

Elissa closed her eyes, but it was no use. She could see them mocking her, hurting her still. Adam held her close. Shhh... 

Rocky touched her shoulder. "It's going to be all right." She flinched away, and he sighed. There was still a long way to go with her. 

* * *

"Father!" Christopher glared at Master Vile, still holding Evanthe tightly. "Let her go!" 

Vile shook his head. "Stay away, Christopher, or I'll kill her! You know I'll do it!" 

"Do, and you die with her." 

Vile laughed. "But she'll still be dead." he dragged her towards the ship he had ready, and Chris pointed the gun at him. Vile jerked her in front of him, in such a position that if Chris fired, he would definitely hit her, but not him. 

"You're a coward, Vile!" 

"Maybe so!" the sorcerer laughed as he pulled Evanthe inside. "But I'm a live one!" the ship blasted off moments later. Chris stared for a moment, then headed for the other ship on the launch pad. 

Inside Vile's ship, he chained his granddaughter to a pole. "You'll enjoy your new home." he told her. "I've got lots of guards who would love to make your acquaintance." 

"Let me go!" she growled, pulling at the thick chains. "I don't want to go anywhere with you!" 

"You don't have much of a choice!" Vile told her. "You're my hostage!" 

Evanthe smiled nastily. "A hostage who killed your best fighter." 

"Saved me from doing it." Vile shrugged as he headed over to the controls. 

"My father is going to kill you." Evanthe told him. Vile snorted. 

"He does, you die!" 

She gazed at him. "Funny, all this time you try and turn me to evil. But when things go wrong for you, the first thing you can think of is just 'kill her'." 

Vile laughed. "You understand very little!" 

"Then explain it, oh, great and wise and evil grandfather!" she mocked him easily. It was in her blood, after all. Vile slapped her hard, and she spit at him. "You think you're so great. You're nothing but a pathetic loser!" 

They both looked up as Christopher teleported in, using the devices aboard the other ship. "Time to die. . .Vile." 

"So, you want to see her die?" the sorcerer asked, raising his wand. Chris aimed quietly. 

"No." 

He squeezed off almost as many shots as the pistol had in it, and Master Vile, lord of the M-51 Galaxy, fell to the hand of his only son. Chris smiled, then shot the manacles off Evanthe. "Let's go home." 

* * *

Elissa leaned into Adam, her legs across his lap. Adam was holding her as if he never wanted to let go, mainly because he didn't. Everyone looked up when Evanthe and Christopher teleported in. 

"It's over with." Evanthe said quietly, putting a hand on Christopher's shoulder. "Vile is dead." Elissa smiled briefly, just as Evanthe almost fell. It had been one very _trying_ day for them all. 

Zordon spoke quietly. "Rangers, it is time for the Power Transfer." Rocky, Tommy, Kim, and Aisha had all chosen to move on. Evanthe and Elissa could not as yet pass their powers to anyone else, and Billy and Adam were staying to be with them. The four replacements had been chosen already. 

Tommy took a deep breath. "Well, it was great while it lasted, but I guess it's time for us to move on." 

"For some of us." Rocky smiled at the four remaining Rangers. "It's not over." 

Evanthe smiled. "It was great knowing you all. You've really made us feel like we were part of the team. And don't you dare get out of touch, or I'll come visiting you." 

Tommy laughed. "We won't forget!" 

Adam looked at the new people and nodded. "Welcome." 

Carlos Alvarez took the Red Power Coin from Rocky and the Red armor formed around him. "This is too weird." 

Cassie Chan nodded as she took on the Yellow powers from Aisha. "Yeah!" 

_"Who would have thought that this would happen to me?" Kat Hillard mused. The only thing weirder would be if my cousin Justin got Ranger powers. . ._She took the Pink Coin from Kimberly. 

"Or to me?" T.J. Clark wondered as Tommy handed over the White powers. Adam smiled. 

"I know that feeling." 

Evanthe cleared her throat. "Before anyone goes anywhere," she glanced around. "I have a very long story that needs telling." the new team had been informed of the nature of their senior members already. No one seemed to be scared, and that was a good thing. 

Elissa looked up, a little scared, hoping that Evanthe didn't say anything of the last century. Evanthe spoke softly. "The first five centuries of my life." She glanced at Elissa. "The last hundred, I would never tell without my best friend's permission." 

The Rose Ranger smiled, and Evanthe looked to Billy. She took a deep breath, then smiled as she hadn't in nearly a year. With a kiss, she told him words that hadn't been said for some time. "I love you, Billy." 

"I love you, too, Evanthe." 

She looked around. 'Everyone get comfortable. This is a long story." Once everyone was comfortable, she considered for a moment. She'd been thinking about this for a week now. "Everything began for me, in the year 1421, long before anyone knew there was an America. I was born in the spring. .." slowly she told her tale, of growing up, of her parents and her sister and brothers, of becoming a vampire and spending two hundred years as a slave to Girard and Sophie, until she had managed to escape, and had wandered from place to place for three more centuries, never staying in any one place too long, running forever in fear, until she had met Elissa. 

As she stopped, the Rangers stared at her, not knowing quite what to say. Evanthe drank a little cup of water, then looked at them. "You guys already know how I met Elissa, and what happened after that just isn't my story to tell." She leaned against Billy for a few moments, then cried. It had taken more out of her than she had thought to tell all her secrets. 

"I think we should get you home, and get some rest." Billy said. Evanthe nodded. 

"I want to see. ..my children." she smiled a little. 

"I missed that." he said honestly. 

Evanthe nodded. "And I missed saying it. But until Vile died, I didn't feel I had the right to be happy, because it could be taken from me so easily." Elissa looked at her, and Evanthe went over. "Elissa, is that how you feel?" 

"Sort of." 

The Purple Ranger touched her shoulder. "It's over with now, forever." Elissa made no movements, and Evanthe sighed. 

_Want to go home? _Adam asked his wife. 

_Yes._

"We're going home." Adam said, and the two of them vanished. Tommy looked at their space. 

"I hope they're going to be all right." 

Evanthe smiled. "I think they will be." She yawned deeply and Billy picked her up. 

"Let's get you home now!" he smiled. Evanthe nodded, then turned to look at the new team members. 

"Welcome aboard." 

**The End**


End file.
